Digimon Frontier, Purification Redemption
by bluesharky
Summary: Grumblemon, Arbormon, Ranamon, Mercurymon. Four warrior that didn't get the chance to shine. But what if, when an evil legendary warriors was defeated instead of disappearing, they joined the heroes? Find out in this story that will truly unit the ten legendary warriors and unleash the full potential of Digimon Frontier! (Au of Frontier, but may get more unique as it goes on).
1. Chapter 1 No Grumblemon

This is the digital world of Digimon Frontier. In this world, kids from the human world were called to save it by transforming into beings known as Digimon using the spirits of the ten legendary warriors. But, let's skip ahead some into the story, shall we?

Much bad happened in the Digital World. The evil divine rabbit known as Cherubimon had sent his warriors to stop the heroic warriors known as the Digidestined from reawakening the celestial Digimon known as Seraphimon. Unfortunately, the evil warriors had succeeded, and Seraphimon was defeated, leaving him as only an egg.

* * *

The heroes had managed to escape with the remains of the angel through on a Trailmon an underwater tunnel. But where not going to focused on them just yet.

Inside the underwater tunnel, the two evil legendary warriors Grumblemon and Arbormon walked, trying to find and defeat the heroic legendary warriors.

Grumblemon was the legendary warrior of earth that resembled a light tan brown troll, goblin, gnome like creature that wore an orange long hat, blue spiked armor, and had markings of the earth symbol on his skin.

Arbormon was the warrior of wood that resembled a robot that was made of well wood. He was tall, had a flat head like a pit droid, but with two small yellow dots for eyes hidden inside, what looked like a closed toothy mouth on his chest, he was a pale wood color with orange markings of the wood symbol around him.

Grumblemon wanted to beat the heroes especially, since his beast spirit had been by Takuya the human that held the spirit of fire.

"When me find those kids, they pay big time!" the earth warrior shouted with his Gollum like broken English.

"Hey, no need to shout I'm right here y'know," Arbormon said with his deep Brooklyn accent, "Why you gots to be so worked up over this Grumble?".

"Because they have Grumblemon beast spirit!" he answered angrily, "Me want back Gigasmon!".

"I know, I know, but you needn't be so upset," Arbormon said, "A clouded mind is a bad time, right,".

"Easy for you to say, you still have beast spirit!" Grumblemon shouted, feeling very annoyed.

Arbormon sighed before placing his wooden hand on his companion shoulder, "Look, were going to get your spirit back, I promise," he said calmly and sincerely, "Good things come to those who wait, y'know,".

"Fine, me trust you Arbormon," Grumblemon replied, feeling slightly calmer.

"Alright, well let's go then," The warrior of wood said, before they continued towards their foes, "A lack of time is a pain in the spine, right,".

"Me not sure about that one?" Grumblemon said, slightly amused at the wooden robot.

Eventually they came to a fork in the tunnel.

"What more same, which way this time!?" Gumblemon asked with frustration.

"I say we choose the path of least resistance," Arbormon suggested.

"Why you always make things up?" Grumblemon asked, sounding annoyed.

"Hey, I don't make this stuff up on purpose it just sorts of comes to me, right?" Arbormon explained.

"What, now me more confused than before?" Grumblemon said as he crossed his arms, but then he heard some humming, "Huh, what that noise?".

Then on the right tunnel, a train like Digimon known as Trailmon kettle was coming into view, humming something or another.

"Oh the Trailmon, now me see, brats in cave but that dead end, go get them," Grumblemon said, before he and Arbormon hid in the left tunnel so they wouldn't be seen.

"Backing it up, moving it out, backing it up, ain't no doubt," Trailmon kettle sang as it backed away.

Grumblemon then smiled, "Me know where you stop, me find no escape," it wouldn't be long until his beast spirit was reclaimed, alone side the spirits of the blasted humans.

* * *

 _A few moments later,_

Inside the cave was the heroes known as the Digi-destined

The Digi-destined comprised of Takuya, the goggle wearing leader who had transformed into his Digimon form Agunimon, Koji the cool loner, who had transformed into his Digimon form Lobomon, Zoe the somewhat sassy but sweet girl, JP the brash and somewhat foolish chubby one, and Tommy the kind-hearted younger kid. With them was two Digimon Bokomon and Neemon. Bokomon was a white one that wore a pink belt that had a grey egg in it, and Neemon was a tall but still small yellow Digimon that wore red footy pants.

The heroes had just escaped from the evil legendary warriors and wear very bruised up. After coming to the cave, they encountered the Digimon known as Whamon, who was constantly blubbering with tears, due to being trapped in the cave when Grumblemon had stolen the fractal code of his home.

Whamon was currently crying over accidentally hurting the kids or something, "I'm so sorry!".

"Your forgiving all right?" JP said in pain.

"Well at least you have some company now," Zoe kindly said, "We're stuck here too, so maybe with your help we can figure out a way to escape,".

"Huh" the whale said after he stopped crying, "Ok!".

Suddenly, the cave began to shake, and then Whamon screamed as the water in his pound drained away, leaving him beached.

"Whamon!" everyone said with concern.

"Now that is not normal," Bokomon said, with his sophisticated British accent.

Then a mound of earth came up from the ground and exploded to reveal the evil warrior of Earth.

"Grumblemon!" the heroes said.

"Hehe, nowhere hide now!" he laughed, "Me find you, me so glad to see you again, only this time, me steal your spirits good and take back Gigasmon!".

"You're an annoying little gnome you know that?" Lobomon asked in annoyance.

"Yeah, what he said!" Agunimon agreed, "Oh, and by the way, you're not stealing anything from anyone!" he yelled, "We're not afraid of you anymore, Grumblemon!"."

"Nananana, Grumblemon," the earth warrior taunted, "You will be!" He then pulled out his special potion and uncorked it, "Looking good!".

A pink sparkle flowed out of the bottle into the air and spread throughout the cave. As the sparkles disappeared, orange targets appeared around the ceiling.

"You may taken Gigismon spirit, but me have other powers," Grumblemon chuckled, "You no can beat me, your spirits be mine!".

Then Digimon that resembled masked rock monsters, known as Golemon.

"Me first to find you, so Mercurymon and others won't steal glory or me beast spirit," Grumblemon said as a Golemon formed under him, "Say hello to new friends, hahahaha!"

The heroes were then surrounded by Golemon, they were even on the ceiling.

"Get them!" Grumblemon commanded.

The Golemon started to move in, but the two Digimon heroes sprang into action.

"Let's turn these rocks into pebbles!" Agunimon shouted, before launching his attack, "Pyro Tornado!"

He then spun with flames as he kicked many of the Golemon, taking out each of them.

"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon said, before drawing his light staff and charging at the Golemon, slashing at them swiftly and turning them into dust after he past.

However, the others hadn't transformed yet and the Golemon were moving in.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, we could use some assistance over here!" Bokomon said.

"Be right there," Agunimon said.

"We're on the way!" Lobomon added.

The two then tried to go help but were instead grabbed by two wooden hands that pulled them away.

"Prevention is always the best medicine, right?" the wooden warrior Arbormon said.

"Hey let go!" JP said before running at the foes.

"No you can't fight in this condition," Zoe said as she and Tommy stopped him.

"She's right, the best thing we could do now is hide." Bokomon pleaded.

"Hey good hiding, your invisible," Neemon said stupidly.

"Over here, Brainac," Bokomon said, from the nearby rock he was hiding at.

"Wow, you're pretty fast, too" Neemon said, looking more surprised than he should.

"You meathead, the only reason I'm hiding is because I have to protect Seraphimon egg!" Bokomon yelled.

"Mm mh," Neemon hummed, looking smug.

"I refuse to just hide and give up!" JP said as he struggled.

"JP your too badly hurt right now," Tommy said with worry, "Agunimon and Lobomon will think of something, we have to trust them,".

"Come on Zoe think," she said as she looked at her D-tector, "If only I could spirit evolve,".

The reason she couldn't was because Grumblemon had stolen her wind spirit Kazemon, a fact the seemed to bother JP more than Zoe.

Back with the warriors of fire, light, and wood.

Arbormon then yanked the two towards him, "Hey, how about a little dance?" he asked, before proceeding to punch the heroes with his retractable hands, "Come on, dance, dance!" he counted to punch them again and again, "There, that's better, now let's try the Moscow!".

"Stay on ropes Arbormon, keep going!" Grumblemon cheered atop his Golemon.

"Thanks buddy," Arbormon replied, "These guys are very graceful,".

Eventually the wooden robot stopped, but the damage had caused Agunimon and Lobomon's fractal code to show.

"Don't stop, me can smell spirit!" Grumblemon said excited at the thought of his beast spirit plus some others, "Hurry up and get for me!".

"I don't know how long they can keep this up?" Tommy said, worried for his friends, before JP stepped towards Grumblemon, "JP, what are you doing?"

"Tommy,".

"Yeah?".

"I'm going in, you watch out for Zoe!"

This left the two worried and concerned.

"Hhahahah, that it buggy boy, spirit evolve and fight me!" Grumblemon encouraged, "Or is you two weak?".

"He's just egging you on, get out of there!" Bokomon shouted, before hiding behind the rock again.

"I'm not going to let him win!" JP said, "I won't stand here and let Grumblemon hurt my friends!".

Tommy then stepped up, "I'm with ya!".

"Are you sure?" JP asked.

"Ah huh," Tommy replied,

The two then began the evolution.

"Execute, spirit evolution!" they shouted as the summoned the factual code and swiped it across their hands, causing the armor of Beetlemon and Kumamon two appear and form around the humans.

"Beetlemon!" he shouted after landing an punching his thundery fist.

"Kumamon!" the other cheered after skiing down and collapsing into snow, and then reforming into the snow bear and striking a peace sign.

"Go Golemon, me choose you!" Grumblemon commanded, though he wasn't sure were that second part came from.

"You ready to rock these blockheads!?" the beetle asked the bear.

"Yup, let's roll!".

The heroes then let loose their attacks of Thunder Fist and Crystal Breathe. Zapped and frozen were many of the Golemon, destroying them quickly.

"I'm tired of playing with you!" Beetlemon shouted as he charged his attack, "I'm going to make you pay for what you've done!".

"You're kidding right?" Grumblemon asked, clearly he knew how types worked.

"Thunder fist!"

"Sulfur plume!" the Golemon breathed a blue beam at the bug, knocking him back and turning him back to his human form.

"Weak human, fighting you I not even work up sweat!" Grumblemon teased as he pulled out his hammer, "Arbormon, take care them while me get spirit!".

"I'm on it Grumble," The wood warrior said as his hands retracted, "But first I gotta change into something more comfortable," Fractal code then enveloped Arbormon, "Arbormon slide evolution!".

The wooden robot transformed into a giant lizard made of grass, with two root tails, a wooden face, many big roots coming out of its back, and a red flower leaf mane.

"Petaldramon!".

This left Agunimon and Lobomon dumbfounded.

"Ah, much better," the lizard said.

"Seismic sledge!" Grumblemon shouted as he prepared to slam his weapon on the chubby kid.

But before he could turn him into J Peanut butter.

"Blasting spout!" Whamon blasted the gnome with his spout.

"Huh, wha aaaaaaaahhhhh!" Grumblemon then slammed into the wall behind Zoe and Kumamon, he knew type effectiveness too.

"No way!" JP said as a new spirit that looked like an electro bug tank descended from the whale, "I can't believe it, the beast spirit, could that be mine?".

"Hey no fair, that spirit be mine!" Grumblemon shouted with greed, after unstucking his nose from the wall.

"Oh so that's what the shiny thing was?" Whamon said.

The spirits eyes lit up, it had found its master.

Grumblemon then jumped at the spirit, "You can't have spirit it mine, mine, mine!".

But the earth warrior was too slow.

"Not today, it's my turn to fight!" JP pulled out his D-tector and got the spirit.

Which left Grumblemon to hit the ground, "Ow!".

JP then transformed into his beast form. The evolution was mostly the same, but it looked more painful.

The robot thunder beetle tank then hit the ground.

"Metal Kabuterimon!".

"Oh my, it's the legendary beast warrior of thunder!" Bokomon pointed out the obvious.

"Molto bene," Zoe said with an Italian accent, "JP turned into him?".

"Ball of thunder!" he shouted before blasting out two rotating lighting ball from his two arm cannons all over the place with no control.

"Yikes!" Whamon said, "Run for your lives!".

Metal Kabuterimon then blasted the ceiling above the warriors of fire, light, and wood.

"Uh oh!" Agunimon said.

"He's completely out of control!" Lobomon said, a fact the was very try off beast spirits, "Head for cover!".

"Right behind ya!".

However, Petaldramon wasn't so mobile.

"Into every life, a little ice must fall, right?" he asked as he was buried in the rubble. However, he was able to blow some back with his petal main, but it only protected his head from being buried.

The warrior of thunder then turned his sights to Grumblemon after destroying nearly all of the Golemon that the goblin had summoned.

"Don't be hasty now, friend?" Grumblemon trembled in front of his last Golemon.

"Your no friend of mine Grumblemon," the thunder warrior shouted as gained control of himself You don't even understand the meaning of friendship!" MetalKabuterimon shouted, before slamming his arms on the ground and prepared his final attack, "Electro Cannon!".

The metal tank beetle then fired a giant laser at the warrior and thus, Grumblemon was defeated.

"Beetlemon, slide evolution!" He said while switching to his human spirit.

"Its back to the egg for you pal!" Beetlemon then swiped his D-tector across the defeated Digimon, "Fractal code, digitize!" he then absorbed the code and the spirits into his D-tector.

Grumblemon could feel his body disappearing, this couldn't be happening. He closed his eye's in fear, was this really his end?

 _ **Oh, you're not getting rid of him that easy, hehehehea.**_

Just then, it seemed like the world briefly flickered and swirled, before returning to normal.

However, Beetlemon did not notice this, or that something other than a fractal code and spirits had gone into his D-tector.

After the defeat of the earth warrior, the spirit of wind returned to its proper owner.

"Hey welcome back," Zoe said happily.

The Metal monster then turned back to JP, which Zoe quickly ran up to.

"JP, JP!"

"Got your spirit back," he replied, "At Least I did something to make you happy,".

"That's so sweet," Zoe said as her eyes sparkled, "Thank you, JP, I really mean it,".

"Happy day!" Tommy cheered.

"Grumblemon, no!" Petaldramon shouted, shocked at the loss of his ally, "You're going to pay for that with, and wit interest!".

He then lashed his tongue at the kids, but rocks soon stopped him and buried the rest of the lizard.

Unfortunately, all the damage from MetalKabutiermon's attacks had taken its toll on the cave.

Then things went dark.

* * *

 _A few moments later,_

"Did we die?" Tommy asked.

"It smells like something did?" JP pointed out, "P.U".

It then got bright and the kids found themselves inside Whamon.

"Whoa, it's the ocean," Tommy said.

"It's Whamon!" everyone cheered.

"I don't know how you saved us but thank you," Bokomon said happily.

"Yeah, and welcome home Whamon," Zoe said.

"Oh I'm the one who should be thanking you," he said, without moving his mouth, somehow, "Without your help, I might have been stuck in that cave forever!" he thanked, "Hold on everybody, we should be reaching the island very soon!".

"Uh, island?" Takuya asked.

However, what they didn't know was that Bokomon wasn't the only one with an egg now.

 **Narrator: Now that Grumblemons out of the way, you'd think-**

 _ **Hold up, were not done yet!**_

 **Narrator: Huh, wait, what are you doing?**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in an unknown area with dim lights._

"Alright, time to begin phase one," a shadowy figure said, "I hope you are ready, my children,".

He then looked to three Digimon, one that looked like it had sharp bug claws, one looked like a wolf with jet wings, and the last one was a bit blobby and had cords for hair.

The three Digimon nodded with confidence.

"Good, heheha," the shadow laughed, "It's time to unlock this story true potential!".

 **Narrator:Whats going on now, who are these guys? Find out on the next Digimon Frontier!**

 _ **Purification Redemption! Nice job Rika, thanks for being so reasonable.**_

 __ **Narrator Rika: Whatever.**

* * *

 _ **The journey has began, haha.**_

 _ **Thank you checking out my new story, I hope you enjoyed it.**_

 _ **One of my first experiences with Digimon was watching the episode this chapter was based on. The memory of Grumblemon, Arbormon, Whamon, and the Trailmon kettle have always stuck with me.**_

 _ **However, I somehow did not remember the giant bug tank, or the fact that Grumblemon got defeated, which on my second viewing really made me sad.**_

 _ **So I thought, what if-. Well, that's in the next chapter, hehehe,**_

 _ **?: I'm in the next chapter too right?**_

 _ **Yes you are my creation, I hope your ready.**_

 ** _?: You bet, I make sure that-._**

 _ **Eh-hey, no spoilers.**_

 ** _?: Okay._**

 ** _Remember_** _ **everyone, reviews equal sooner chapters and better quality stories.**_

 ** _Until_** _ **next time, Choa!**_

 ** _?: Bye!_**


	2. Chapter 2 Beastie Girl, and Mole?

Inside the red mushroom shaped lair of the evil legendary warriors, the warrior of steel Mercurymon was looking into one of the mirrors on his arm at the Earth warrior's defeat.

"Just look at him, how pathetic," he scoffed with his refined British accent that made him sound like a knight.

"I told you, he's all mouth, no moxie, sugar," Ranamon the warrior of water said with her southern belle accent.

Ranamon was an amphibious like Digimon with an aqua green skin color, blue armor that looked like rain drops that had a red orb in them on her head and hands, what looked like a blue one-piece swimsuit covered her body, and on her armor and suit were the marking of the symbol of water. Ranamon was a very cute Digimon that resembled a young girl, with red eyes, and bit of makeup below her left eye.

Mercurymon was mostly green and was shaped a bit like a star, he had skinny limbs, in his belly was a tall skinny mirror, there were also two mirrors on his arms, near the top of his pointy head was a mirror that showed his elegant lips, and through his body were markings of the symbol of metal.

"Me thinks that his tongue doth far outstrip his technique," Mercurymon stated.

"That's what I just said, you shiny twit," Ranamon said, sounding annoyed, "But that's not the point, the point is it's up to us now,"

"Thou mayn't dampen my enthusiasm, queen of puddles, I remain your loyal ally," Mercurymon stated.

"Then why don't you prove it?" she asked, "Find Arbormon, he's thick-headed but useful. I don't have time for his nonsense,".

"Me thinks this as subterfuge, my grisly damsel," Mercurymon said.

"Mercurymon, try speaking English," she said, not understanding a thing he said, "Now go eht, find the wood-eth, whatever!" she tried to imitate the metal warrior's speech, be rather poorly.

"Shalt thou listen to make a change, my lady?" Mercurymon said, sound a bit rough, "I will tell you what you wish not to hear, it is thy lack of a beast spirit that doth plague thy mind?".

"What are you trying to say?".

"I'm saying you're scared, you mirky-headed nit!" Mercurymon explained, "You're afraid you'll end up just like Grumblemon!".

This startled the warrior of water, not to mention insulted her.

"That's ridiculous, I think you've polished your face one too many times, sugar!" Ranamon accused, "Of all the nerve, how dare you compare me to that incompetent rock-head!".

"I dare because I knoweth to be true," Mercurymon stated, "Thou may not be able to slay thy foes,".

"Your brain is rusting!" She shouted, feeling very ticked off, "Those whiny children will never defeat me, those little darlings will beg me to take their spirits before I'm done!".

Ranamon then stormed off to her room, feeling very flustered.

"Hm. Do as thy wish, m'lady," Mecurymon said, seeming almost sincere, "Tis quite a shame to lose a fellow warrior once more,".

However, he then noticed in his mirror that something had happened during the Earth warrior demise, "Praytell, what has happened to thy remains of Grumblemon?". He noticed that the egg left behind had not flown towards the sky, but rather towards the beetle that slayed him. What intrigued him more was the brief flicker of something in the shadows, "Tis be most interesting this development, me thinks?" he pondered.

* * *

 _Later with the warrior of water,_

Ranamon flouted in her pool, still hung up about what the warrior of steel had said. Ranamon didn't want to end up like Grumblemon. She couldn't stand the Earth warrior, but she couldn't believe he actually got defeated.

"I always do as I wish, and he's just plain wrong about me being afraid," she said, though she did know the true of the matter, "But that metal-head Mercurymon is right about one thing, I might as well be a silly lawn sprinkler with all the damage I can't do without my beast spirit,".

Ranamon then thought of the fans she had. Being a rather cute Digimon had its advantages. She then swam over to the computer by her pool ,that slightly resembled her head, and started typing on it to check if her fans had found anything.

"But where can it be hiding?" she asked while looking up a map, "My loyal fans have searched everywhere, I've searched everywhere still there's nothing, streams, nothing, ponds, nothing, nothing, nothing, it's really quite embarrassing," she said feeling a bit ashamed. "Honestly, even three of those bratty babies have beast spirits, and I, the queen of the sea, the darling of the deep, the prettiest pearl in an ocean's oyster, I have nothing, I have shame and despair," she moaned,

Doubt and anxiety then began to enter Ranamon's mind, if she did have a beast spirit then she might actually. Ranamon then shook her head at the thought, now was not the time to worry.

But then she noticed something on the computer.

"Huh, I haven't looked there, this puts a whole new spin on things?" she said before typing some more, "Now to find the local devoted fan club, Oh, this is simply divine, those boys will trade their tail feathers for a wink, they can search for my beast spirit for me," she then sent out a message before kicking back and relaxing, "Oh, how I adore being adored, it's so much nicer than working," she laughed.

* * *

 _Back with the kids,_

Whamon had just dropped the kids off at a forest near a beach. After a quick farewell and the enjoyment of Zoe getting her spirit back, the Digi-destined had set of.

As they walked, Jp noticed his D-tector was shining. It wasn't long until he had pulled it out and started fiddling around with his D-tector,

"What are you doing Jp?" Tommy asked.

"Just seeing why this thing started glowing," he replied, but then he found that something else on his detector, "Oh yeah, I grabbed Grumblemon's spirit,".

He then thought about when he defeated him and how scared the Digimon looked before he ended him. Grumblemon did have it coming after all. He had stolen both Zoe and Tommy's spirits and did so many awful things to the digital world while working for Cerubimon.

However, something seemed to be flashing next to the spirit. Feeling curious, JP then pushed a button on his detector.

Suddenly the device shined brightly, much to the surprise of the others.

"JP what did you do!" Takuya shouted.

"I don't know!" he whined.

The light then flashed brightly and then stopped.

"Well thank goodness that's over," JP said with relief.

However, the Digi-destined soon noticed that there was now 8 of them.

"Um guys, who's that?" Takuya asked, referring to the small Digimon next to JP.

It appeared to be a smaller less detailed version of Grumblemon that resembled a mole.

"Gah, where did he come from!?" Tommy asked.

"Hey, what happen, why me not digi dust?" the Digimon asked, before noticing who he was with, "Hey, you beat me and steal spirit!". He then jumped onto JP while shouting, "Give me back spirit!".

"Hey get off!" he yelled as the Digimon beat him, "Hah, stop it!".

"Give me spirit!" he shouted while trying to strangle the boy.

"Who the heck is this guy?" Koji asked.

"Let me see," Bokomon said before pulling out his green book and looking up who this mole like Digimon was, "Oh, it would appear this is Talpidmon, Grumblemon's child form,".

"So Grumblemon had a kid?" Neemon asked.

"No, you imbecile!" Bokomon said before grabbing the pants of Neemon and letting go, causing to elastic slap the yellow Digimon, "I mean that he's a weaker form of the legendary warrior of earth,".

"Wait, you mean that's Grumblemon!?" Zoe asked.

"I thought we were done with him!" Tommy said.

Jp then finally got the small Digimon off.

"Ow, ger, me will get you for this!" he then ran away.

The kids were quite surprised, JP had just revived one of the evil warriors!

* * *

 _Back with the former earth warrior._

He had gotten a good distance from the humans. After he had stopped running, it then dawned on him that he was no longer Grumblemon.

"W-what happen me?" he asked in shock as he looked at himself, "Those kids do this to me, when me find them again, me will, will!?" He then tried to get mad at the kids, but oddly enough he didn't feel the hatred that drove him to fight, it was not there anymore. In fact, he couldn't really feel any evil thoughts, "Why, me not feel mad, or bad?" he asked, before freaking out "What happening to Grumblemon?!".

Just then, a portal that look like someone sliced through the dimension appeared behind Talpidmon. This startled the mole quite a bit, making him fall down.

"Huh, what now?" he asked, before getting up

Then out came a Digimon, that Talpidmon had never seen before

"Yay, I finally made it!" he said cheerfully, "Now to start my mission,".

"Huh, who you suppose be?" Talpidmon asked.

"Oh hi, I'm Scutlemon," the Digimon answered.

Scutlemon looked a bit like a mini flamedramon but instead of armor, he had what looked like red insect pincer/claws that had three small spikes on each, one on the center of his head, one on his back, one at the ends of each of his arms, a similar substance made kneepads for him, and his feet seemed to be mostly made of the red insect armor. His belly was white, while the rest of his body was blue like Veemon, his eyes were green, with a simple smile on his face, and a crystal of some sorts was embedded in his chest.

"You must be Grumblemon!" the Digimon asked, much to the dismay of the former earth warrior.

"Hmph, I was," he replied, while looking away with a huff.

"Oh right, the Digi-destined defeated and purified you," Scutlemon said, "So why aren't you with them now?".

"What, but they beat me and stole spirit!" Talpidmon shouted as he clutched his fist after turning towards the Scutlemon.

"Oh, why?" he asked as he tilted his head.

"Huh, what you mean!?"

"Well, why did they beat you?" Scutlemon asked, "Weren't you trying to beat them?".

"Because they stole beast spirit!" Talpidmon said.

"Why, they must have had a reason?" he asked, while leaning his claw on a tree, "That's how conflicts usually work right?".

"Because," the earth warrior then sighed, "Me stole from them first,".

"Well sounds like you had it coming," Scutlemon said, before noticing his claw was stuck in the tree.

Talpidmon started to feel guilty, which was something he was not familiar with, "Huh, why me feel this way,".

"Maybe your purification has made you humbler or something," Scutlemon said, while struggling to get unstuck from the tree, "You're not really evil anymore, at least I think that how it works, come on get out,".

This made the earth warrior think. He had been evil all his life, but now that part that made him so nasty was gone. He then noticed the predicament that Scutlemon was in.

"Um, you okay?".

"I think so," Scutlemon said as he struggled, before falling down with his claw still stuck, "Or maybe not,".

Talpidmon then felt something inside him say he should help the young Digimon, strangely enough. He then grabbed Scutlemon and helped him pull.

"Come on," he said, "Me get Scutlemon out,".

Then after enough force, they were able to get Scutlemon out of the tree side. Though they did fall back a good bit.

"Wow thanks," Scutlemon said cheerfully, "I think I see why my creator admires you so much,".

"Huh, me no get what you talk about," he replied, "And get off Talpidmon!".

"Oh, right," Scutlemon said as he quickly sprang up, "So why don't you go hang with the other good legendary warriors,".

"No, they no like me, and me no like them!" Talpidmon whined.

"But where are you going to go then?" Scutlemon asked while looking around, before holding his hands in the air "And don't they still have your spirits?".

The warrior of earth flinch and think for a moment. While he didn't want to be with the humans, he did need to get his spirits back. So maybe if he hangs out with them longer enough he might be able snatch them from those pests, he was still a bit of a trickster after all.

"Hey, maybe you right, me should go hang with humans warriors," Talpidmon said, sounding falsely eager, which the other Digimon did not pick up on.

"Oh good, I'm sure you'll become great friends and," Scutlemon then noticed that Talpidmon had left, "Huh, w-where'd he go?" he said as he looked around, before brushing it off, "Oh well, I'm sure it will be fine,".

* * *

 _Back with the Digi-destined,_

"So, what are we going to do about Talpidmon?" Tommy asked.

"What the heck did I even do?" JP asked, still a bit freaked out, and rubbing his bruises .

"Well, when you defeated Grumblemon and purified him, his data should have returned to an egg form and gone to the Village of Beginning," Bokomon explained, "However, it seems that for whatever reason, all of his data went in to your D-tector and you seem to have summoned him in a weaker form,".

"Hey Bokomon, I've been wondering, what do you mean by purify?" Zoe asked.

"I was wondering that to?" Neemon added, "It sounds delicious!".

"No you simpleton," Bokomon said with annoyance, before he proceeded to explain, "Whenever you defeat an evil Digimon and scan its fractal code, its data is cleansed of evil and the Digimon is then able to be reborn as a good Digimon,".

"So does that mean Grumblemon is good now?" Tommy asked.

"Possibly," Bokomon replied as he scratched his chin.

"Well I don't trust him," Koji said, "He may be weaker, but he's still the same Grumblemon that caused us so much trouble,".

The others thought about all the times Grumblemon had caused them trouble, like when he had stolen Zoe and Tommy's spirits, or when he attacked them with an army of Golemon.

"But isn't he a legendary warrior too?" Neemon asked, which oddly got the others attention.

"You actually might have a good point," Bokomon said, not feeling too pleased to say that.

"I do, it must be my lucky day!?" Neemon said cheerfully, "Um, what is it?".

"Since Grumblemon used to work for Cherubimon, he might know weakness of the other villainous warriors," Bokomon explained, "Or better yet, his power could help us with taking back the digital world,".

"You really think he'd work with us," Takuya asked.

"I don't know if he would really do that," Kojij stated.

"Too bad there's not a way we could find out if he would do that," JP moaned.

"Why don't you ask him then?" Neemon said.

The other then realized that Talpidmon was with them.

"Hey, what up?" Talpidmon asked while waving, trying to sound friendly.

"What do you want?!" Takuya asked, sounding annoyed.

"Um, me want to, hang with you humans," Talpidmon asked, or at least tried, "Me good now,".

Though the kids were not convinced.

"Huh, what with those faces?" he asked.

"How do we know we can trust you?" JP asked.

"Well you did purify him," Tommy pointed.

"Yeah, me purified, me good now," Talpidmon nodded, trying to sound convincing.

"I don't know," Koji said sternly.

"Come on, pleeease?" he said while trying to look cute.

This left the kids feeling a bit awkward.

"I think we should give him a chance," Takuya said.

"Why do think that?" JP asked.

"Well, think about it, he doesn't have his spirits so it's not like he's really a threat," Takuya explained.

"Yeah, there's no way he could cause us trouble," Tommy added, much to the annoyance of Talpidmon.

"He's is kinda cute, I wouldn't mind him sticking around," Zoe said.

"Are you kidding me, he stole your spirit Zoe!" Koji pointed out.

"Yeah Zoe, how can you be so forgiving," JP asked.

"Who cares, I have Kazemon back now so why should I stay mad," she replied.

"Zoe is totally right, why hold on to the past when the future is just ahead," JP said, quickly siding with Zoe as usual.

"You got to be kidding." Koji groaned.

"Come on, having another teammate would be great," Takuya said confidentially.

"Fine whatever," Koji said sounding annoyed, "I'm obviously outnumbered here,".

"Then it's settled, all in favor say I!" Zoe cheered.

"Aye-yai!" the others cheered.

"I!" Talpidmon cheered to, before thinking in his head, "Yes, now me just need wait right time to steal back spirits,hehe,".

"Oh!" Neemon said, which confused the others.

"Oh?" The others asked.

"Oh indeed look!" Bokomon pointed to a beach hut.

After seeing this, the kids and the three Digimon walked up to hut.

"What's summer vacation without a beach house?" Zoe asked.

"This is a little too convenient," Koji said, sounding unconvinced.

"I don't know about that, but it looks awfully comfortable," Tommy said.

"Welcome!" said four Digimon that looked like Toucan's with blue mohawks, and wearing mickey mouse pants that ran out of the house.

"Oh, goodie, it's the Toucanmon," Bokomon said sounding annoyed, before explaining their traits, "Gaudy looking creatures, but very timid, their attack is Crazy Crest, sounds rather silly, doesn't it?".

"Honored guests, we welcome you to Toucan Paradise," the first Toucanmon in a white tie said before bowing.

"Thank you, Mr. Toucanmon, we're honored you're honored," Tommy said happily.

"Yeah, we're honored, but we're broke," Koji groaned.

"Oh, please, what's a few digi-shackles among friends?" The second Toucanmon in a green apron said while flying up, "And it just so happens that today everything is on the house, by which I mean free, Not served on the roof,".

"We know what it means," Bokomon said, sounding annoyed.

Though Talpidmon was trying to get on the roof before he heard the last part of what the bird said. He quickly ran back to the others before the others noticed.

"Sorry, so sorry, it was just a small joke, very small," The third Toucanmon in a chef hat said while flying up frantically.

"It's okay," Tommy said sounding concerned.

"No, no, no, we are humiliated, there's absolutely nothing we won't do to make it up to you," the last Toucanmon in a straw hat said.

"Wow, really?" JP asked excitedly.

"Really, really, really, really, double really," All the Toucanmon shouted in unison.

* * *

 _A few moments later,_

The Toucanmon had gotten the guest into the hut and at a table and had given them a bunch of noodles to eat, much to the heroes and former villain's delight.

After a few comments about bad tasting noodles being wonderful, the humans and Digimon were happily digging in to the food. It wasn't long before everyone had eaten nearly everything

Talpidmon was about to dig into another bowl of noodles, "Yum yum, more food," But before he could, Bokomon grabbed it and scarfed it down, "Hey why you do that!?".

"You ate a lot," Neemon pointed.

"I'm eating for two now, Bokomon explained, referring to the egg he had in his pink pants belt thing, "My selfish days are over, if I must pig out, then so be it,".

"That not how egg work!" Talpidmon shouted.

"Oh, what do you know," Bokomon said.

"Wasn't he an egg earlier?" Neemon pointed out, though the other Digimon ignored him.

However, JP did hear this and it made him think, "Wow, I wonder if Talipmon is having a tough time now?" he thought feeling amused, "Who would have thought we'd actually be letting that troll eat with us?".

He thought back to when he blasted Grumblemon again, which made JP almost feel a bit guilty. But then again, they had defeated Digimon like him before, it just felt weird that one of them was with them now, and a lot more pleasant.

It wasn't long until everyone had finished.

"It was wonderful!" everyone said, expect Talpidmon who was still mad about the noodles.

"Don't mention it, it was our pleasure," the Toucanmon said together.

"My tummy feels like a melon," Takuya said, sounding plump,

"Tommy, did you get enough?" Zoe asked.

"Mmm-hmm," he happily replied.

"Me wanted more!" Talpidmon grumbled with his arms crossed. To which a Toucanmon quickly placed a stack of noodle bowls in front of him and zipped off, much to the mole's delight.

"Oh, enough, and more!" JP said, while Talpidmon chowed down.

"Well I guess it's time to split?" Takuya said, before they started to leave, which alarmed the Toucanmon, who quickly ran to stop them.

"Huh?!".

"We've imposed on you too much already," Zoe kindly said.

"Go on, impose!" the first one said.

"Please, we're begging you, impose already!" the second one added.

"Thanks, but we're stuffed as ticks," Takuya explained, though Talpidmon seemed to be still chowing down.

"But you're growing kids, it won't be long before you're hungry again," the fourth Toucanmon pleaded, "What kind of hosts would we be if we let you leave without supper?".

"Supper are you nuts?" Takuya asked, "I won't be hungry for hours, I might never eat again!".

A point that Talpidmon was soon agreeing with, after eating to much and looking both full and sick.

"You say that now, but after you've been in the sun, I'm sure you will agree with me," The second Toucanmon said, "And might I suggest you take advantage of our super valued summer special.

The Toucanmon then pulled back a curtain to reveal swim gear.

"What he's saying is free beach rentals for everybody," the third Toucanmon explained.

"Man!" Takuya said.

"Wow!" Zoe and Tommy cheered.

"Complimentary baskets are available for your valuables," the first Toucanmon said, "So just go out and have a good time, leave the worrying to us,".

The kids then went to get changed.

"What about him?" Neemon asked, referring to Talpidmon who seemed to have passed out from the food.

"Who cares, he's fine," Bokomon said, sounding annoyed.

"Your just mad he got more food than you," Neemon said, not realizing how rude that was.

"Shut up!" Bokomon shouted before grabbing Neemon's pants and snapping them back.

"Owowowo!".

* * *

 _A few moments later,_

The former earth warrior soon awoke from his food nap.

"Huh, what me miss?" he then got up and went outside.

Talpidmon soon saw the humans playing at the beach, though the girl didn't seem to be there. But what interested the Digimon is that the humans didn't have their D-tectors and he knew this was his chance.

"Hehee, now chance to grab spirit," he said to himself.

Talpidmon then started sneaking to where he thought the spirits were. But before he could get close enough to grab the them, Talpidmon noticed something with the sand near JP and Tommy, who were flouting in the ocean.

"Huh, what these?" he asked after walking up.

"There sand castles we made," Tommy replied, from the tube he was floating in on the ocean.

Though the Digimon seemed confused.

"Haven't you ever seen a sand castle before?" Tommy asked.

He then looked at the castles and left out a small scoff, "You call that castle?".

"Oh like you could do better?" JP taunted.

"Me sure can, me warrior of earth!" he said with pride.

Shortly after, Talpidmon began digging and working the sand. However, while this was happening no one seemed to notice the Toucanmon sneaking into where the D-tectors were, which was also were Zoe was looking for a swimsuit.

After a few moments, Talpidmon had created a large sand castle the was bigger than him and the kids, it also had a giant mushroom in the middle and even had a few small Golemon in it.

"See, what me tell you!" he bragged while standing atop his creation.

"I'll admit, it's pretty cool," JP said as he scratched the back of his head.

"But why's there a giant mushroom?" Tommy asked, "It seems a bit out of place,".

"Huh, what you mean?" Talpidmon asked, "It just like old home me had before loose spirit,". Then Talpidmon looked a bit sadden, "Me wonder if other warriors know that me okay?" he thought to himself.

Suddenly Zoe let out a loud scream that was so loud it caused the sand castle to break.

"Huh, aaahh!" Talpidmon screamed as he fell with humorously.

The others quickly ran to see what was wrong. Though Takuya and JP probably shouldn't have gone into the girls changing room.

"AAAAAAhhh, get out, get out!" Zoe yelled with a high-pitched voice while throwing things at the boys.

The boys were then thrown out violently.

"Huh, what happen?" Talpidmon asked after catching up, before the two boys landed on him, "Aaah!?".

* * *

 _A few minutes later,_

After things had calmed down, and Zoe had gotten into the purple one-piece swimsuit she was looking, the team tried to figure out what had happened.

"I'm am so sorry," Zoe apologized.

"So, what happened?" Koji asked, "Why did you scream before?".

Talpidmon however, could care less about what had happened and decided to go look for his spirits.

He then walked into the beach house and started looking around.

"Now, where me spirits at?" he said to himself.

In few moments, Talpidmon was then climbing up a shelf, when suddenly,

"Get out, Get out, Get out!" Takuya and JP screamed.

This caused him to fall off humorously, "Aaaah, ow!".

Soon after this Zoe ran in, trying to get away from the others.

"What now!?" he shouted, while try to get his hat unstuck from his head.

"Oh, hey Talpidmon," Zoe said, before noticing his hat problem, that was fairly silly, "Do you need any help?".

"Me fine!" he said sounding annoyed, before finally getting unstuck and dusting himself off, "What you here for?".

"Urm, well, I'd rather not say," she said, trying to avoid talking about the acquired moment from early. She then noticed the Digimon was looking at her and thinking, "Oh, do you like my swimsuit?" she asked while looking cute.

"You look like someone me know?" Talpidmon said, "But me not sure who,".

"Were they pretty?" Zoe asked, seeming tiny bit vain.

"Maybe, me feel like she always says she pretty," Talpidmon said, though he was clearly oblivious of how Zoe was taking it.

Just then he noticed the wind chime had a picture of a Digimon, and not just any Digimon, it was one that Talpidmon knew.

"Oh yeah, you remind Talipidmon of Ranamon," He said.

"Wait, isn't she one of the evil warriors you worked with?" Zoe asked, seeming a bit disappointed.

"Yeah, she think so good about self, just cause lots fans adore Ranamon," he grumbled not realizing he had slightly offended the girl, "Me use to mess with Ranamon all time, she always make big fuss, haha, those good times".

Zoe was about to let him have it, but then she noticed he looked a bit sad, "Do you miss her?"

"Huh, what you mean?" Talpidmon asked.

"Well, it sounds like you hung out with her and the other evil warriors a lot," Zoe explained, "You must have cared about them a little bit?".

"Whatever, why other humans scream? Talpidmon asked trying to dodge the question, "It very annoying!".

"Oh yeah, it looks like the Toucanmon took our D-tectors" Zoe explained sounding worried.

"Why that matter?" he asked sounding board, seeming to have forgotten what they were for.

"Well, the D-tectors let us spirit evolve into Digimon," Zoe explained, "It's what holds are legendary warrior spirits,".

"Wait, then you lose Grumblemon and Gigasmon spirits!?" he said sounding shocked.

"Wait, aren't those your spirits?" Zoe asked, feeling suspicious.

Talpidmon then realized something, "Wait minute, if picture of Ranamon here, that mean Toucanmon fans of hers!" he said, "And if Toucanmon fans of Ranamon, then that mean,"

"That mean what?" Zoe asked, though quickly feeling silly for talking like the earth Digimon.

He then figured it out, "Me got go now!"

Talpidmon then dug into the ground and disappeared.

"Wait, Talpidmon?" Zoe said, "Whatever he was on about, it doesn't sound good,".

She then figured she should get changed and help the others out.

* * *

 _A few moments later,_

The Digi-destined had just found the thieving Toucanmon that were fantasizing about something while wearing fan club merchandise of a certain water warrior.

"That was almost too easy, those silly kids never had a chance," the leader of the Toucanmon said arrogantly, "We finally proved ourselves worthy of our ravishing Ranamon,"

"Oh, Ranamon, the ravishing!" they all cheered.

"All right, hold it right there, you thieves!" Takuya shouted, which alerted the birds.

"Oh-oh," the leader of the birds said.

"Just what do you mean by 'Ranamon the ravishing', huh?" Takuya asked.

"Give our D-Tector's back to us right now," Koji demanded

"No way, no how," the Toucanmon leader protested, "These little babies are our ticket for a date with Ranamon,".

"So thats what Talpidmon ment?" Zoe thought.

"Take it from me, you guys are delusional," JP said, "Now give them back!"

"Can't make us, now scram," the first Toucanmon taunted.

"Maybe we should scram?" the last Toucanmon said, before they all started running.

"Wait, come back here!" Tommy yelled.

"This is so dumb!" Takuya shouted as he and the others ran after the birds.

However, one of the Toucanmon then felt something grab his leg from the ground

"Huh?" he then saw it was Talpidmon, "AAAAHHH, somethings got me!".

"Give back Grumblemon spirit bird brain!" he shouted as jumped out of the ground and before gnawing the bird's leg.

"Help, get him off!" the bird cried as ran around frantically.

"Give me spirit!" he shouted as he beat the birds head.

It was at this point that the kids had caught up.

"Its Talpidmon!" Zoe said.

"He's actually trying to get our D-tectors back," Tommy said.

"Give spirit, me want to be Grumblemon again!" Talpidmon shouted.

"I don't think trying to get it for us," Koji said, no doubt sure that the he was trying to betray them.

"Hey Talpidmon!" Zoe shouted, but he paid her no attention.

"Give me spirit!"

"Get off me you filthy whatever!" the Toucanmon shouted, before finally getting the mole off.

Just then, a water attack came from the ocean towards the Digimon.

The Toucanmon saw it and quickly flew away.

Talpidmon wasn't so lucky, only noticing it after he recovered, "Whaaa!" he shouted before hitting the side of a cleft and getting stuck in his hat, "Not again, why this keep happened!?".

Suddenly, water geysers shot out of the ocean, heading their way towards the kids.

"That doesn't look good!" Takuya said.

Then atop the final geyser stood a girl Digimon that had green skin and blue amphibious armor waving at the kids.

"Oh, dear, It's Ranamon!" Bokomon shouted.

"Hi, y'all!" She said with her southern belle accent.

"She's the warrior of water and very evil," Bokomon explained as he looked in his book.

"Well, of course she is," Takuya replied.

"She sure has lousy timing," Koji added, sounding just as annoyed.

"What a pleasant surprise, I have so looked forward to seeing y'all again," Ranamon said, "I'd hoped to have my beast spirit to show you first, but everything happens for a reason," she continued, "We can't have everything, just be good little children and hand over your spirits," Ranamon said, "I'd love to stay and chat, but frankly you bore me to tears, now, how's that sound?".

"Hmph, sounds stupid to me," Zoe grunted.

"But we don't have our D-Tector's," Koji said.

"I'll handle her," Zoe said sounding cocky.

"Zoe," JP said with concern.

"Don't worry J.P, I'll take care of her in no time," she replied.

"Goody, goody," Ranamon said, "This is gonna be a treat,".

She then made the geysers whirl around, causing a rough wind storm.

"Oh, man, this was supposed to be a vacation!" Tommy wined.

"This is very, very bad," Bokomon explained, "As long as she's near water, her offensive powers exponentially enhance!".

"I'm guessing that's a bad thing," Neemon asked obliviously.

"I just said that, didn't I just say that?" Bokomon replied.

"I don't know?" Neemon replied.

"Water woman sure has a nasty temper," Zoe said, feeling annoyed,

"Zoe, you can't!" JP pleaded.

"Look, I haven't been able to spirit evolve," Zoe explained, "I need to make up for lost time,".

"Oh, goody, goody," Neemon cheered.

"Oh, I've never felt this helpless before," JP moaned.

"Just leave it to me," Zoe said, before beginning her transformation,

The spirite of wind then glowed pink "Execute," Zoe said as she slide her hand across the fractal code for her D-tector, "Spirit Evolution!".

 _ **Oh no you don't. I have a standard to keep here, so why don't you try something a bit more modest from now on?**_

Then as the armor appeared around Zoe, the dimension flickered and swirled a bit. When it stopped, the transformation continued, expect it seemed that there was more armor then before.

The transformation was completed and the female Digimon then flew in and did a turn kick before posing.

"Kazemon!" the wind warrior said.

However, Kazemon looked a bit different. She still looked like the same humanoid fairy girl with transparent butterfly wings and purple hair. But her usually rather questionably revealing armor had been replaced with a slick light purple leotard with a transparent skirt, and the solid gray piece that covered her eyes had been replaced by green and orange goggles that showed her beautiful sparkling eyes.

"Suger, do you really think you can take me on alone?" Ranamon asked, not impressed by the wind warrior

"That's a silly question, of course I do sugar," Zoe said, mocking the water warrior.

"So now your gonna mock me?".

"I wouldn't dream of it," Kazemon said, still very sarcastic, "I'd rather fight!", she then tried to punch the water warrior.

Ranamon just nodded, which caused a water spout to lunge out, nearly hitting Kazemon.

Kazemon dodged before flying away, as the water spout chased her.

"Don't you want to play with me anymore," Ranamon snickered.

Kazemon said nothing, being more focused on not getting washed away. The geyser then split into two.

Kazemon was able to keep dodging them, and eventually tricked the geysers into a cliff, ending the threat.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, not to far away on a cleft,_

The troublesome Toucanmon happened to be watching.

"Look, Ranamon," one spoke, before they all got heart eyes, "Over here, we're over here, Ranamon, I think I'm going to faint!".

"She's so beautiful, so sweet, so perfect," the third one said.

"Stop dancing, we've got to give her the beast spirit and then she'll kiss us," The leader of the Toucanmon said, before they started fantasizing.

However, below the cleft on the beach, Talpidmon had just gotten his hat unstuck and saw the battle that was going on.

"It Ranamon!" he gasped, before looking like he was thinking up a scheme, "With Ranamon help, me get spirits back and get rid of humans!".

He then eagerly started running towards where the fight was happening.

* * *

 _Back with the girls,_

"Whipping Waves!" Ranamon shouted as she commanded another geyser at Kazemon.

Hurricane wind!" Kazemon countered with tornadoes from her fingers.

The attacks collided and canceled each other out.

"Well, you're actually pretty good at this," Ranamon said.

"Oh Ranamon, that means so little coming from you!" Kazemon said with discust.

"You little brat, I'm going to take you apart wing by wind," Ranamon threatened, before summing geysers that surrounded the fairy Digimon, which made the Toucanmon cheer.

"Feeling a little more polite?" Ranamon asked.

The water warrior was about to finish her foe, when suddenly a chuck of sand hit her, "Augh, now who the heck did that!?".

"Ranamon, over here!" Talpidmon shouted, while jumping and waving.

"Huh who the heck are you?" The water warrior asked, seeming confused by the mole Digimon.

"It me, Grumblemon!" he shouted, "Quick, help me get back spirits, then we can beat humans,".

"I knew it you were going to double cross us!" Koji accused.

"Whatever, now real friend here, me no need you humans no more!" he said with confidence.

However, instead of helping, the girl just snickered before attacking Talpidmon with one of her water geysers.

"Sorry sugar, but you lost both your spirits, so you're worthless now," Ranamon said, "I and the others don't need any losers weighing us down, especially ones that can't hold on to their spirits!".

"What, no, me still strong!" he replied trying hide his shock, "Me just need get spirits back, please!".

"You had your chance, but now you're done," Ranamon said, before knocking the earth Digimon back with a water attack, "Now run along, I need to beat these brats, something you clearly can't do,".

"How could do that to him?!" Takuya asked sounding mad.

"He worked with you evil warriors!" JP shouted, "How could you turn on your friend!?"

"Oh why should you care," Ranamon asked feeling un amused, "You're the ones who beat him and made him useless, so why should you care?".

This left the chubby digi-destined quiet, and a bit regretful. JP then looked at the washed-up earth warrior, and he looked devastated.

Talpidmon couldn't believe it, the warriors he had once fought with had turned on him. To make things worse he had just lost the trust of the kids, so now he had no one to side with.

All he could do was run away, which is what he did, while trying to hide the tears.

Just then Ranamon felt something that shocked her, "What's that calling to me?" she asked, "Could it be?".

Then the geysers dropped.

Ranamon then quickly dived into the water, "Out of my way brat!".

"Oh great, what's she up to now?" Kazemon asked.

Ranamon dove deeper and deeper into the ocean and soon she saw a sunken ship.

"It really is my beast spirit?" she said in awe, as the beast spirit of water that resembled a giant squid came towards her, "And the little thing actually looks happy to see me!".

The water warrior and the beast spirit then began to glow.

"Beast Spirit Evolution!" Ranamon said before laughing with power.

Everyone was anxious at what was to come.

"It's all over now, honey!" what sounded like a more aggressive and crazed Ranamon said, "Too bad, I was actually starting to enjoy our little spat!".

"What's happening?!" Koji asked.

"Ready or not, here I am!" the beast Digimon that looked like a squid appeared from the water, "In all my radiant beauty, aren't you impressed?".

However, no one was impressed by the sight of the squid women, in fact they were dumbfounded.

"I can see by your faces you still need convincing," she said, "Maybe you just need a closer look at sweet Calmaramon, and I'm just happy to oblige!".

Calmaramon looked like an upside down white, blue, and purple squid with many eyes yellow eyes that looked dead, and on top of the squid was the top half of a pale skinned women with gills, a squid point on her head with lots of messy purple hair. Most of her women body was very visible, expect very minor-

 _ **Hold up! That ain't going to fly either!**_

The dimension then flicked briefly. Though the only difference was Calmaramon was now wearing a more modest swim suit top.

She then slammed her tentacles onto the beach and walked out of the water, laughing and swatting down trees.

Though the kids weren't the only ones who were stunned by the squid, the Toucanmon on the cliff were absolutely broken with their jaws, erm, beaks dropped.

"I think I'm going to be too busy for the Ranamon fan club from now on," one Toucanmon said.

"Yeah, me too," another one agreed.

"Me three,".

"And to think, we almost had to go on a date with her," the main Toucanmon said

"That Kazemon was kinda cute," one them pointed out.

"Definitely cute!" the others agreed.

The Toucanmon then threw away there Ranamon fan club stuff and flew off.

"That is one ugly, uh," Takuya said, not sure what to make of the squid.

"She is not very nice either," Tommy added.

"And she smells awful, did you notice that?" JP asked.

This did not please the squid, "Who do you think you are?" she asked sounding angered, "You can't insult Calmaramon and get away with it!".

She then proceeded to chase the kids and two Digimon, before Kazemon flew in and tried to kick Calmaramon multiple times. However, the wind warrior was quickly swatted aside.

"I'm so sorry, sugar pie!" the squid said, "Are you not enjoying our little dance?".

Kazemon just groaned as she laid on the sand.

"Maybe I should turn up the music!" Calmaramon threatened.

"Zoe, look out!" Takuya shouted.

"Ta-ta, honey!" the squid then prepared to strike and jumped into the air, "Titanic Twist!".

She began to spin around as she dropped towards Kazemon. However, Calmaramon started to move towards the sky and started to fly all over the place.

"This, can't be, happening!" Calmaramon stuttered as she spun around.

This left the others somewhat confused.

"Okay?" Kazemon asked.

"Don't you know who I am?!" she shouted before spinning away and out of sight, "W-whooooaaaaaa!".

Everyone was quite confused for a good moment.

"Um, what just happened here?" Takuya asked.

"I'm guessing that Ranamon isn't any better at controlling her beast spirit than you lot," Bokomon stated.

"Well, then I'm guessing," JP started.

"We're okay," the other boys cheered,

"Guys, what happened to the Toucanmon?" Zoe pointed out after transforming back to human form.

"Oh, no, they're gone again," Tommy moaned.

"Rats, I forgot all about them," JP said with annoyance.

"Those feathered fan-boys still have our D-Tector's!" Takuya said.

"The way they waddle they couldn't have gotten too far," Koji pointed out.

"Well then let's go find them!" Takuya said.

The kids soon started after the birds. But before they had gotten too far, JP remembered the other legendary warrior that was with them.

"Hey guys, you think we should check on Talpidmon?" JP asked.

"Why do you suddenly care?" Takuya asked.

"I don't know!" JP replied, "He just seemed really upset, and I've kinda felt bad about stealing his spirit for a while now,".

"We need to get are D-tector's back from the Toucanmon," Koji pointed out, "We don't have time for him,".

"Well, Talpidmon did try to get are D-tectors back," Tommy pointed out.

"That was just to get his spirit back," Koji argued.

"Still, what Ranamon said to him looked like it really hurt," Zoe said, "He looked like a friend had left him,".

"I don't know, we really should get going," Takuya pointed out.

However, while the others were arguing about what to do, JP went ahead and snuck off to where the earth Digimon.

* * *

 _A few moments later,_

"Where is he?" JP asked as he searched but was having no luck.

Just then, a bit of lighting seemed to go past him, almost as if it was guiding him.

"Huh, well I am the warrior of thunder," he then followed the trail.

Though he did not notice the young blue and yellow Digimon hiding behind a tree.

Jp soon found Talpidmon hiding in the forest on a fallen try, though he didn't expect that the former earth warrior had been crying.

"Ranamon right, me worthless," he cried, "Why me even bother to go on,".

The human was astounded, he never thought he would see the Digimon that gave them so much trouble, not to mention stealing the spirit of the girl he liked, to be in such a sorry state of sadness.

"Are you okay?" JP asked, which alerted Talpidmon.

"Huh, me, me fine!" he shouted, trying to hide his pain, "Why you lousy human care!?".

"You just seemed a bit hurt from what Ranamon did," JP said, trying to ignore the insult.

"What, no, me strong," he replied trying to look tough, "Water no hurt,".

"That's not what I meant," Jp said as he sat on the tree with the mole, "I meant what she said,".

Talpidmon was quiet, before hanging his head down.

"If it helps, you're not the only without spirits," JP said, trying to cheer up the mole, "Man, those stupid Toucanmon, they're going to get,".

But this was not helping Talpidmon.

"Hey, I know," JP then pulled out some Chocolate and offered it the sad Digimon, "Everyone loves chocolate,".

But he was not interested.

"I guess you're not hungry," JP sighed before putting it back in his pocket.

"Why you be so nice to Talpidmon?" he asked, "Me thought you no like me?".

"Well, I guess, I just know what is like to feel bad about yourself," JP explained, "But you know she's wrong about you, you're not useless,".

"How you know," Talpidmon said sounding depressed.

"Well your great at making sand castles, and you did get almost beat the Toucanmon," JP said, trying to help him feel better.

"You no know what me really good at," Talpidmon said, still sad, "Human not warriors me used to work with,".

"Why do you care what they think?" JP asked, "They can't be that amazing?".

"They like family to Talpidmon," he explained, "We created by Cherubimon, been like that forever, me thought warriors always be there, me guess Talpidmon was wrong,".

This made the boy think of how when he was at school, none of the kids were really his friends. They just hung around him because he kept bribing them with magic tricks and chocolate.

JP then let out a sigh, "Look, I'm sorry for beating you and taking your spirits,".

"No, me sorry for stealing first," Talpidmon said.

JP was a bit surprised that he thought he was going crazy, "Huh, what did you say?".

"Me said sorry, okay!" he shouted, annoyed at having to repeat himself. He then resumed being sad, "Me not used to being good, me just be trouble for you humans and Digimon,".

JP thought for a moment, Talpidmon was really being sincere. JP really wished he could help him feel better, but then he knew just what to do. It maybe wasn't the best idea, but he knew it would be the only way to cheer up the earth Digimon.

"You really miss your spirits, don't you?" JP said, to which Talpidmon nodded, "Tell you what, if you can help us get are D-tectors from the Toucanmon, you can have your spirits back," he said sounding upbeat.

"What, really you mean it!" Talpidmon said with excitement, making the tip of his hat jolt up, "Me can be Grumblemon again!?".

"Sure, as long as you promise to be good and not betray us," JP said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, me promise!" Talpidmon nodded eagerly, before settling down, "But, me not know how be good,"

"Don't worry, me and the others can help you learn," JP said causally, "I did beat you pretty badly, so it's the least I can do,".

"You didn't beat me that bad," Talpidmon grumbled as he crossed his arms, "Me almost beat you humans,".

"Sure, you did," JP taunted, "And stop calling me human,".

"Huh?"

"Call me JP, okay?".

"Okay, J-P?" Talpidmon tried to say.

"That's better," JP said, feeling accomplished.

"That name stranger than Talpidmon?" the Digimon chuckled.

"Hey!".

* * *

 _A little later,_

The two had just caught up to the others.

"JP why'd you run off?" Takuya asked, before noticing Talpidmon, "Oh,".

The others weren't to be amused either.

"Yeah, sorry guys, but I thought I'd go help a friend," He replied while scratching the back of his head.

Talpidmon then stepped up, "Hey, guys," he said nervously.

The others were still a little skeptical.

Talpidmon looked like he wanted to say something.

"Come on, we talked about this," JP said, sounding a little annoyed, but also wanting to encourage the Digimon, which he did with a soft kick.

"Okay, okay, JP no rush!" Talpidmon replied sounding annoyed. He then looked at Zoe and Tommy and fell to the ground in a bow, "Me sorry for stealing you spirits, and trying to betray you humans, Talpidmon wrong for that,".

This surprised the kids a little bit.

"You really mean it?" Tommy asked, to which Talpidmon nodded.

"Wow, that's really nice of you," Zoe said joyfully.

Koji however, was still very wary of the former earth warrior, "I don't buy,".

"Come on Koji, he said he was sorry," JP said.

"Please give Talpidmon one more chance," Talpidmon groveled, "Old warriors no want me, me have nowhere to go,".

The others then felt a bit of pity for him. They also felt astonished that the same Digimon that had giving them so much trouble was now doing stuff like apologizing and begging for forgiveness.

"Well, I think one more chance wouldn't hurt," Takuya spoke up.

"You sure about that?" Koji asked, still very doubtful.

"He's been left by the ones he thought were friends, I know how that feels," Zoe said, "I think one more chance would be best,".

"He hasn't been that bad since he was purified, so I think we should let him join us," Tommy said.

"You, you really mean it?" Talpidmon asked with hope.

"Of course, you are a legendary warrior after all," Takuya said, "You should be fighting for good,".

"And who are we to deny him the chance to make up for his past?" JP added.

"Well Koji?" Takuya asked.

Koji then looked at Talpidmon.

"Whatever," Koji sighed, "Though you'd better not try to steal anymore of our spirits,".

"Yes, yes, me promise," Talpidmon said eagerly.

"Besides, even if he did steal his spirits back, you all could easily beat him," Bokomon pointed out, much the earth Digimon's dismay.

"Like when you got your beast spirits, he didn't stand a chance," Neemon added, annoying the mole digimon even more.

"We you keep bringing that up," Talpidmon sighed, "Me get it, you beat Grumblemon, no need rub in,".

Everyone then started to laugh.

However, not too far away Scutlemon was standing on a nearby tree, with red parts now yellow.

"Oh boy, their friends now, so far so good!" he said, "This will make everyone so happy!".

However, Neemon soon noticed Scutlemon, which alerted the blue Digimon, before his yellow parts then turned white and he disappeared.

"I must be seeing things?" Neemon said, but no one noticed.

"Maybe, but it really is true," Bokomon said, "The legendary warrior of Earth has come to the good side,".

"Ooh, that sounds even cooler!" Neemon said, forgetting what he had just seen.

 **Narrator Rika: I can't believe the that pebblebrain joined them. Bout time these guys caught a break, but I wouldn't count on it lasting long if I were them. Keep watching Digimon Frontier**

 _ **Purification Redemption!**_

* * *

 _ **Hooray, another chapter done!**_

 **Scutlemon: How'd I do? Did I do a good job?**

 _ **You sure did my friend.**_

 **Scutlemon: Yaaay!**

 _ **This is so fun to write, and I'm glad I was able to get it out so soon. But eh, don't expect chapters so often, these take awhile to create.**_

 _ **Also I must give special credit to Ak-illustrate, who came up with the design of Talpidmon, as well as child forms for all the legendary warriors.**_

 **Scutlemon: You can find him on Deviant art at aki-ta, and please be sure to check out his/her story 'Digimon: Frontier Rebirth' on tumblr!.**

 **Scutlemon: Also special thanks to Kronus18 and ZooFan for your reviews.**

 _ **Your reviews really motivated me, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**_

 _ **Also in case your wondering, Scutlemon is my own creation.**_

 **Scutlemon: Thanks for doing that.**

 ** _Remember_** _ **everyone, reviews equal sooner chapters and better quality stories!**_

 **Scutlemon: We hope you'll come for the next chapter.**

 _ **Chao!**_


	3. Chapter 3 A Swiss Family Friendship

The digi-destined and Talpidmon were trying to find the annoying Toucanmon that had stolen their D-tectors, except for Zoe's. They had thought the bird brains might have returned to beach hut, so they started looking there.

Unfortunately, not much progress had made, though JP did get pinched by a crab.

Talpidmon then popped out of the ground.

"Toucanmon no there either," he said.

"Why would they be underground?" Koji asked, sounding a bit annoyed,

"Like you do any better!" Talpidmon argued.

"Let's just take a break for a while," Takuya moaned from the bench he was on.

"No, me want spirit back now!" Talpidmon shouted.

"Come on, we need a break Talpidmon," Tommy said, feeling tired

"Wait, who said you were getting spirits back?" Koji asked, sounding suspicious.

"JP promise Talpidmon," he explained, which made the chubby kid flinch.

"JP, what's he talking about?" Takuya asked feeling suspicious.

"Well, he was really upset over what happened with Ranamon," JP explained, "So I kind of told him he could have his spirits back if he helped us get the D-tectors back, hehe,".

This made the others glare at him, much to his dismay.

"Hey, don't be mad at JP," Talpidmon said, "Me learn lesson this time, me won't turn on new friends,".

"See, we don't have to worry about a thing," JP said, trying to be convincing.

The others were still a bit annoyed, much to the dismay of other two. Though they figured they'd let go for now, and got back to searching. Though Talpidmon didn't really get this and thought the kids still disliked him.

"Fine, you no have to believe Talpidmon, but me keep looking good!" the Digimon replied sounding mad, before running off.

"Well at least he's determined," Koji said, still a bit wary of the earth warrior.

JP just sighed, before Zoe walked up to him.

Hey, don't worry about it," she said kindly, "I bet you'll find your D-Tector real soon, and were not mad at you about Talpidmon,".

"Huh?" JP then noticed the girl "What were you saying, Z?".

"JP, weren't you thinking about your D-Tector or Talpidmon?" Zoe asked.

"Oh. Uh, well, I was wondering if you'd be like that," JP said.

"Huh, be like what?" Zoe asked.

"Like Calmaramon,".

"Huh, Calmaramon where!?" Takuya said with alertness.

"I was just wondering if you'd be scary like that?" JP explained, "You know like when you got your beast spirit, and all that,"

The others then thought of the idea of a scary Kazemon, which made Zoe very mad.

"Stop that!" she yelled, "I can't believe you guys would think something like that, I'm nothing like her!".

"Of course," Neemon said.

"Hey, say that like you mean it!" she shouted before snapping Neemon's waistband.

"He's not saying you're evil or anything, just that beast spirits are hard to control," Takuya said, trying to calm down the girl.

"Yes, remember what happened with Takuya?" Bokomon pointed out, referring to how when the fire warrior got his beast spirit, Burningreymon, he almost destroyed an entire forest and his friends.

"I'll always be a cool and beautiful girl Digimon," Zoe bragged "That I know,".

"But how?" Tommy asked.

"Hmph, cause I'm a girl!" Zoe bragged, "And girls know when to handle power when they need to!".

Oddly enough, Talpidmon had heard this from where he was.

"She really like Ranamon," he groaned, before walking off.

"Geez, you sure?" Takuya said,

"Ranamon's a girl, and she couldn't control her beast spirit?" Tommy pointed out.

"Um, well that's just," Zoe stuttered, trying to think of.

"He's got a point you know," Takuya said as he leaned back, which made Zoe more nervous, before he something in the sky, "Huh?

He soon realized that he had just saw the Toucanmon flying away

"Hey, it's the Toucanmon!" he shouted.

"Where are they going?" Tommy asked.

"Nowhere!" Zoe than pulled out her D-tector, "Spirit evol-".

"Wait!" Koji shouted, which stopped Zoe's transformation, "If you fly that high, Ranamon might find us,".

"Oh that's a good point," Zoe said, sounding downed.

"Quick, don't let them get away!" Takuya said, before they started running after the birds.

 _ **Plot hole, averted.**_

After a good bit of chasing, there heroes saw that the bird Digimon had landed on an island not to far away.

"Look, they're landing over there!" Tommy pointed out.

"Right, don't let them get away!" Takuya said, "We can swim there!

"I'll race you there!" Zoe said, before she and the boy started running to the water.

"Tommy, you guys wait here!" Takuya said as he got into the water, but then something grabbed his leg "Ah!"

Takuya fall then fell into the water.

"Takuya?" Zoe asked.

He then came up sputtering from the water. Takuya then looked down and saw a Digimon that looked like a white furry sea lion with purple stripes and an orange mohawk was holding his foot. The Digimon then poked his head out the water and then giggled.

"What the heck is that?" Takuya asked, feeling startled.

"That Gomamon!" the Digimon said.

"Well, whoever you are, let go of my foot, okay?" Takuya asked, to which the Digimon did.

"Sorry, but we had to stop you guys," he explained, before more Digimon that looked like him poked their heads out of the water.

"Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!" they all said, one at a time.

"Yeah, hi," Takuya said feeling weird, "What are these things anyway?".

"Gomamon are cute and curious, but if you get them mad they won't hesitate to attack," Bokomon explained "Then again what does around here?".

"How cute!" Zoe beamed.

"Yeah, girls are tough," JP groaned.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the lair of the evil legendary warriors,_

Calmaramon was standing in the center room, so to speak.

"Well, well, look at me, I'm the belle of the beast spirit ball!" The squid laughed, "There's nothing that can stand in my beautiful way now, wait 'till Mercurymon gets a load of- huh, Aaah?" she tried to say before losing control of her spirit and spinning around before crashing into the ground, "Oh, my, all this beauty sure is painful,".

Mercurymon then entered the chamber.

"Thou art a full power-house, Calmaramon?" he asked, "Tis awe inspiring how thou can knock thyself to the ground?".

"Can it!" Calmaramon shouted in frustration as she got up.

"Yes, thou beast spirit shall simply go to waste if thou cannot control it," Mercurymon taunted, before the squid tried to swipe at him, "Ah, tread carefully!"

"Sorry, sugar, I guess my beast spirit has a mind of its own," She said sarcastically with her arms behind her head, annoying the metal warrior, "Look, don't get your drawers all in a bunch, I'm practicing with it, soon I'll be unbeatable," she laughed with confidence, before losing control again and spinning around, "Whao aaaahhh!"

"Thou hath better master it, before thou destroys us all!" Mercurymon said with concern, while trying to not get clobbered by the spinning squid, "Perhaps thou should practice someone that complements thy element more and not in arth's home!?".

* * *

 _Back with the others,_

The Toucanmon had flown to another island. Takuya and Zoe had tried to swim towards it, without swimsuits unfortunately, but was stopped a bunch of Digimon known as Gomamon.

"We wouldn't be good friends if we let you go out there," one of the Gomamon explained.

"The water looks so cuddly and inviting, but really it's very dangerous" another continued.

"Um, what do you mean by dangerous exactly?" Takuya asked.

"Just look, all that foam by the island is caused by a whole bunch of whirlpools," A Gomamon explained.

"Whirlpools?" Takuya asked seeming worried.

"Don't worry, we're safe here," Gomamon explained, "But if you get too close they'll suck you in and never spit you out and even if you could get past them, you'd be slammed up against the cliffs that surround the only beach you can land on," he described, not liking the grim picture, "We know all about it because we used to live there,".

"So, is there some kind of secret way yo get there or something?" Takuya asked.

"No, I wish there were," A Gomamon moaned.

"You can't get home?" Zoe asked with concern.

"That's right, everything used to be so wonderful there, then one day, when we went out to play and get some food there was a big earthquake," Gomamon explained, "That's when the whirlpools started, we were cut off from our island and we haven't been able to get home since,".

"I'd be willing to guess that the earthquake's happened when the destruction of the Digital World began," Bokomon stated, "Oh, it seems there's no one Cherubimon's evil touch hasn't hurt.

So, you're saying there's no way to get across huh?" Koji asked.

"Yeah, but it's okay, we're fine," the Gomamon just sighed.

"Come on!" Zoe shouted, tired of the Gomamon's fake positivity.

"Huh?" The Gomamon clan said.

"Are you trying to tell me you're not even a little sad, watching all your friends from afar, not even being able to talk to them?" Zoe asked, "Well, I don't buy it! Everyone gets sad without their friends!"

"Yeah, we just try to ignore that, 'cause otherwise we get all depressed," a Gomamon explained.

"Listen, guys. I think I have a quick and simple solution to your problem," Zoe explained You're all going to come with us to get to the island,".

"Although I appreciate the sentiment, don't you think it might be a tad dangerous?" Bokomon pointed out.

"Come on, guys," Zoe pleaded, "We have to try,".

"We can't even help ourselves, I mean, we don't even have our D-Tector's anymore," Koji said, "What good are we?".

"Oh that's a great excuse if you want to give up, but I'm not going to!" Zoe shouted with confidence, "Sure it's tough, but I believe we can do whatever we put our minds to!" she then looked at the Gomamon, "Come on guys, let's get you back to your friends, okay?".

"After that speech, I don't think we could say no even if we wanted to," Gomamon cheered, with newfound confidence.

"I hope it works, If it doesn't we'll make it work," Zoe said, before Takuya and Koji walked up next to her, "Huh?".

"Zoe's right, we can help each other our," Takuya said confidently, "We'll make it together,".

"Even without our D-Tector's, there's plenty we can do as a team!" Koji added.

"You mean it, really?" Zoe asked.

"I can't swim too well and I'm afraid of water, but count me in," Tommy said.

"Hey, you can't go wrong with one of Zoe's ideas," JP praised.

"It's decided then, finally," Bokomon said.

"Guys," Zoe said, feeling emotional from all the support.

"Don't start crying, 'cause you know Tommy will just start crying," Takuya joked.

"Yeah, and I will if he doesn't," JP added, which made the girl laugh.

"Awesome, let's get to work everybody!" Zoe cheered.

"Yay!" all the Gomamon cheered.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Talpidmon._

The earth Digimon was walking through the tropical forest.

"Where bird brains fly to?" he said while looking through bushes. Just then he heard something that sounded like smashing, "Huh, what that be?".

The mole then looked past some bushes and saw a giant squid lady on beach that looked like a pond that drained into the ocean with some clefts and destroying the land.

"Listen to me already sugar, ahh!" She shouted before being flung backwards, "Oh my, why must this be so hard!?"

Talpidmon then recognized that voice, "Huh, that sound like Ranamon, then must be Ranamon beast spirit?" he said in shock, "It almost freaky as Mercurymon beast spirit, but smell way worse,".

"Hey, who said that!?" the squid yelled, "I smell wonderfully, just look at my beautiful nose!".

"Gah!" Talpidmon quickly dug into the ground to hide, just dodging a slam from a tentacle.

Calmaramon then looked around, thankfully not seeing the earth Digimon. "Ah whatever, I need to get back to training!" she said before moving away.

Talpidmon then poked out from the ground near the beach and looked at the squid's frustration.

"Come on Calmaramon, you can do this!" she tried to say with confidence, before trying her attack, "Titanic Tempest!". She then began to spin around rapidly, "Yes, I'm doing it, I'm doing, huh wha, whaaaa!?".

The squid girl was then propelled into the air and soon crashed into a bunch of trees on the island.

"Oh come on?!" she yelled, "I'm the most fairest Digimon in the digital world!?" she shouted while flailing about with her tentacles and arms.

This made Talpidmon chuckle a bit, but then he felt a bit sad, "Heh, temper still same Ranamon, just like when me prank you,".

He then thought back to his days with the other evil legendary warriors.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Inside the mushroom shaped lair of the evil warriors, Ranamon was doing her makeup.

"Now let's see, a little bit of this and I'll be the bell of the ball," she said with joy, as before she put some pink lipstick on and making a smooching gesture, "Oh yeah, ain't no one finer than me darling,".

However, while the water warrior was admiring herself. Ranamon didn't see a certain goblin switch her face cream with a tube of mud.

"Now a little moisturizer and I'll be perfectly wonderful," she then rubbed the substance on her face, not realizing what it was, until she opened her eyes, "Huh?" Ranamon then realized she had just put mud all over her beautiful face, and heard some chuckling, "AAAAAAAAAAAahhhhh, Grumblemon!".

"Hahahaha, me got you good!" the earth warrior laughed.

"Your going to get it now sugar!" Ranamon shouted while chasing Grumblemon.

* * *

 _Later,_

Grumblemon was taking a nap after a hard day work of gathering data, snoring like a bear on a ball.

Ranamon then snuck in, holding her lipstick tube and eyeliner.

"This is going to be fabulous sugar," she said sinisterly, before working her magic on the Earth warrior.

* * *

 _A few moments later,_

Grumblemon had just woken up from his nap and was about to met up with the other warriors in the main room, "Hey what me miss,". However, the others seemed to be chuckling about something.

"Huh, what so funny?" he asked, seeming confused.

"Urm, you trying a new look Grumblemon?" Arbormon said, trying to contain his laughter.

"What you talking about?"

"Perhaps thou hath take'th a look at thy face?" Mercurymon said, before showing the earth warrior's face in his mirror.

Grumblemon than gasped in shock, his face was covered in eyeliner and lipstick, "GAH, what happen to Grumblemon!?".

"Hhahahaaahaa," Ranamon laughed.

"Ranamon!" he growled with rage.

"Oh come on, you look so much prettier now sugar," She teased while looking cute, "Well it's a slight improvement at least,".

However, it wasn't long until Grumblemon was chasing Ranamon with his hammer.

"Me smash you big time for this Ranamon!" the earth warrior yelled.

Ranamon just laughed with mischief at her prank as she ran.

The other two just watched.

"Hey you want me to stop them, right?" Arbormon asked.

"Nay, tis best to let them burn off thyself's energy," the metal warrior explained, "Not to mention tis be most amusing to watch,".

"Well if you say so," the wood warrior replied.

 _End of Flashback,_

* * *

Talpidmon missed those times. But now they were his enemies, and they didn't want him.

"Me wonder if things every be like before?" he sighed.

The squid swatted away at trees on an island as she got up, alerting the mole to hide underground and soon popping back out.

"Come on, I will do this and show those puny pest who's the real beauty!" she clenched her fist, "Acid ink!".

Calmaramon then puffed up her cheeks and spat out ink on some rocks. The ink dissolved on the rocks like acid, leaving a huge chunk missing.

"Y-yes I did it, I did an attack that worked!" she said before turning back to Ranamon, "I did something with my beast spirit, yay!"

"Good job Ranamon!" Talpidmon blurted out, feeling oddly happy for the water warrior. Thought he quickly hid himself before Ranamon noticed.

"Huh, who said that?" she asked. Ranamon looked around but didn't see anyone, "Oh well, probably just one of my fans," she then clinched her fist with confidence, "Now to show that ugly brat Kazemon that I'm the only beauty around here!".

Ranamon then dived into the water and swam away.

Talpidmon then poked his head up from the ground, "heh, if me had spirits me show her real beast power," he said, though he was secretly feeling remorseful, "Me best find human warriors before Ranamon,".

He then hopped out of his hole and ran back to where the kids were.

However, he soon bumped into something he couldn't see.

"Huh, what?" he asked.

"Oops sorry, I guess you didn't see me," the invisible Digimon said, before revealing himself to be Scutlemon, who's usually red parts were white.

"Scutlemon, how you do that?" Talpidmon asked.

"Oh, it's one of my abilities," he said as his white parts shifted to red, "How'd things go with the Digi-destined?".

"Okay me guess," Talpidmon said as he got up, "JP trust Talpidmon, but others not so much,".

"Well that's a start?" Scutlemon replied, trying to sound positive "So how are you all going to beat the squid?".

"Huh, oh, me not think about that?" Talpidmon said, before feeling down, "Ugh, me wish still Grumblemon so be able to attack,".

"But, shouldn't you already be able to attack," Scutlemon asked, "All Digimon have their own attacks, right?".

"Really, so me can fight Ranamon?" Talpidmon then clenched his fist confidently, "But me don't know Talpidmon attacks?".

"Maybe that guy with the egg knows," Scutlemon suggested, "Bokomon was his name, right?".

"Hey not bad idea," Talpidmon said, before running off, "Later kid,".

"Okay, good luck," Scutlemon waved, "I hope I did enough?".

* * *

 _A few moments later,_

Talpidmon had just found the Digi-destined, and they seemed to be working on making something.

"Hey, what you kids doing?" he asked.

"Where building a raft so we can get to the Gomamon island and find the Toucanmon," Tommy explained, while he and JP were carrying a log.

"Why don't you help Talpidmon," Takuya suggested.

"We can get your spirits back sooner," JP pointed out, which caught the attention of the earth Digimon.

"Oh yeah, me get right to work!" he answered with enthusiasm. He was so excited at the thought of his spirits that he forgot about encountering Ranamon earlier.

The heroes worked hard on the raft, cutting down trees and tying then together. Zoe had found a large thick canvas curtain from the beach stand to use as a sail. JP had tried to draw up plans for the ship, but they went ignored due to the over complicated nature of the design.

While they were working, Talpidmon remembered something and ran up to Bokomon.

"Oh, what do you want," Bokomon said, still not to fond of the mole.

"Bokomon smart right?" he asked.

"Well, I don't want to brag, but," Bokomon said before he was interrupted.

"You know what Talpidmon's attacks are?" he asked bluntly.

"Oh, well, let me see," Bokomon then pulled out his green book and looked through, "It looks like your attacks are Stala-Smite and Boulder Ball,"

"Cool, um, how me do them?" he asked.

"Oh, just look here," Bokomon then showed him the book, which Talpidmon studied quickly, "Do you understand now?".

"Okay, Talpidmon got it," Talpidmon said feeling grateful, "Thanks Bokomon,".

He then slapped Bokomon on the back with gratitude.

"Hey watch it, I need to protect the egg!" Bokomon said, feeling annoyed.

"Hehe, sorry," Talpidmon said, before getting back to work with the others.

It wasn't long until they had a completed raft. It looked like a the usually type of raft, main thing that stand out was the palm tree sticking out of barrel that acted as the mast that held the sail.

"That was hard," Neemon moaned.

"You didn't do anything," JP pointed out, "Even Talpidmon helped,".

"Oh yeah," Neemon said, though Talpidmon felt proud.

The heroes than got on the raft and prepared to set sail.

"Here we go!" Takuya said.

The wind soon caught the sail and the sent the raft on course to the Gomamon island, with said Digimon swimming next to the raft.

"Uh, can we not rock the boat the boat so much?" Tommy said from in the barrel that held the palm tree mast.

"Me would like that," Talpidmon said, looking anxious.

"What, you scared of water?" Koji asked.

"No, me just prefer be on earth," he replied, trying to hide his discomfort, before getting startled by more of the rocking of the bout, "Naaaag,ergm,".

"You should try being in this barrel, it's a bit sturdier," Tommy suggested.

"Okay, if Tommy say so," Talpidmon said, before jumping in, feeling relieved with less rocking "Ah,".

"I can't believe you built this without even looking at my plans," JP moaned, which was ignored.

"This is great," Zoe said with joy.

"Yeah, I'll say," Takuya added.

"But what about my plan?" JP whined.

"JP!" the others shouted in annoyance.

"What?".

After a bit more sailing, the boat was about to reach the Gomamon island and the whirlpool that blocked the entrance,

"Oh," Tommy said with concern.

"So much for fun," Zoe said with worry.

"The Gomamon sure weren't kidding, huh," Koji said.

"Yeah," Takuya added, sounding just as worried.

"They said it was bad, not horrible," JP said.

"Me think going be sick," Talpidmon added.

"There must be something at the bottom of the sea that's causing all this," Bokomon proclaimed.

"Well, maybe we can it and fix it," Takuya suggested.

"Need send someone down to find out," Talpidmon pointed, which made others look at him, which freaked him out "Huh, no not mean Talpidmon!".

Talpidmon then shook with fear, he figured the humans still didn't like him, so it would be no problem for them to toss him in as a sacrifice.

"Come on guys, he's already scarred enough," Tommy pointed out.

"Yeah you're right, sorry Tapidmon" Takuya said.

"We didn't mean to scare you," Zoe apologized.

"Huh, why be so nice?" Talpidmon asked, confused by the human's kindness, "Me thought you no like Talpidmon?".

"That's back when you were our enemy and always messing with us," JP explained, "You're not like that anymore,".

"Even you?" the Digimon said to Koji.

"I may not completely trust you yet, but I guess you're okay now," he replied, still sounding a bit pessimistic.

"M-me not know how feel," Talpidmon said

But then a giant wave appeared.

"Huh, aah, tidal wave!" everyone screamed.

The wave then crashed onto the raft, nearly sinking it. But thankfully, it was still a flout.

Then two water geysers shot out of the ocean like tornadoes, before a third appeared with Ranamon standing atop it.

"Hi their kidding pies," Ranamon said cutely, seeming not to notice Talpidmon, which made him growl.

"Oh, man!" JP shouted.

"Great, now what do we do?" Takuya said.

"Well, if y'all have any last wishes, now would be the perfect time to make them, don't you think?" she asked.

While the others were anxious at the water warrior, Talpidmon looked sternly at Ranamon. He was tired of how she was treating the others, so much to point that he didn't even feel odd for caring about the humans or about what happened early. Even if he did still care about the water warrior, he couldn't let her hurt his new friends.

Talpidmon then did something that surprised everyone, he jumped at the water warrior and tried to attack her.

"Leave Talpidmon friends alone!" he shouted before landing on the girl Digimon's head and started gnawing.

"Yow, get off, you filthy rat!" Ranamon yelled while trying to get the mole off. She eventually knocked him onto the wall of the island with one of her geysers, "I thought I sent you away?".

"Talpidmon!" The others cried.

"Me not done yet!" he groaned as he hung onto the earth wall, "Stala-Smite!".

He then drilled into the wall and caused Stalagmites to shoot out at the water warrior.

"Ow, hey, quit it, yow!" she shouted as the rocks hit her, making it look like she was dancing.

"Boulder Ball!" Talpidmon then came rolling out of the hole covered in earthly power and flew full force, smacking Ranamon off her geyser and it the ocean.

"What is with you honey!?" Ranamon shouted after poking her head put off the water, "Why you trying to protect those brats?!".

Talpidmon then broke out of the boulder and landed on the cleft, "Me no evil anymore, me fight for good now!" he explained, "Good warriors no like Talpidmon first, but give another chance, so me use it to be better Digimon!".

"Fine, be that way," Ranamon said as she rose up on another geyser, "In fact, I'm glad were enemies now, since I don't have to hold back when you annoy me anymore!".

"Wow, I didn't think he cared so much," Takuya said with astonishment.

"I guess he really is good," Koji said, feeling bad for giving him a hard time.

Zoe then looked ready to fight, which JP quickly noticed.

"Don't do it Zoe!" JP pleaded, "Don't you remember you were no match for her last time!".

"For Pete's sake, am I the only one here with a pinch of optimism!?" she asked, feeling annoyed.

"But Zoe," Takuya said with worry.

"Don't but Zoe me!" she said, "If Talpidmon can fight to protect his friends then so can I!".

"Now you talking!" Talpidmon encouraged.

"Hope this works," Zoe said before beginning her transformation, "Execute spirit evolution!".

Then in a few moments, she had become, "Kazemon!".

"My, you're quite a little glutton for punishment, aren't you?" Ranamon asked.

"Let's kickstart this fight!" Kazemon then unleashed a flurry of kicks.

However, Ranamon blocked it with her geysers, knocking her back. She then moved the geysers aside, showing that Ranamon was lying on her belly in a cute way, looking real smug.

"Hurricane Winds!" Kazemon then tried to whack the water warrior with her winds, but Ranamon just blocked with the geysers again.

Talpidmon then dug drilled into the ground, "Stala-Smite!"

This shot stalagmites at Ranamon, but she blocked them as well.

"Hey no fair!" he yelled.

"You said it," Kazimon agreed.

"Honey, I could do this all day," Ranamon said, looking smug, "but I'll take pity on ya and destroy you now,"

Ranamon then winked and made a water geyser knock Talpidmon of the cleft.

"Aaahhhhh!" he screamed.

But Kazemon then flew in and caught the earth Digimon.

"Don't worry I got you," she said.

"Thanks friend," Talpidmon thanked, "Now get Talpidmon back on earth so attacks will work!".

"Sorry, but I don't feel like more rocks honey," Ranamon then snapped her fingers and made a vortex of dark clouds appear over Kazemon, "Draining Rain!".

This caused rain to fall upon the fairy, causing much pain. this also caused her to accidentally toss Talpidmon into the air.

"Zoe no!" Takuya shouted.

"Zoe!" JP yelled.

Kazemon screamed as she fell into the whirlpool

"Me get you for that Ranamon!" Talpidmon yelled as fell towards the near Ranamon, before foolishly trying to grab the water warrior.

"Oh be quiet sugar," she said before commanding her water geysers to slap Talpidmon into the same whirlpool as Zoe.

"Whaaa!" he screamed,

"No, not Talpidmon too!" Tommy said with fear.

* * *

 _Then, under the water,_

It looked like the warriors of wind and earth were done for.

However, Zoe had not drowned, which she soon realized.

"Huh, this is impossible, I can breathe?" she said, before looking down and seeing a bright light, "I got hit so hard I'm seeing stars,".

As she got closer to the light, Zoe then saw a clam that opened up and had a beast spirit that looked like a bird woman.

"So beautiful," Zoe said as she got closer, "It's my beast spirit!".

She then absorbed it into her D-tector, feeling glad. But then she saw Talpidmon, who seemed to be struggling like he was drowning.

"Calm down, you not drowning!" Zoe said as she flouted towards him.

"Huh, what you mean," He asked, before catching on, "Oh me understand now,".

"Guess what, I just got my beast spirit!" Zoe said with excitement.

"Hey, that wonderful," Talpidmon said, "Hurry up and evolve and give Ranamon spanking!".

However, Zoe then looked down and seemed sad and unsure.

"Hey, what matter with you, evolve already?" Talpidmon asked.

"But, what if I can't control it?" Zoe asked, sounding nervous, "I know I bragged that I would be able to, but what if I'm not good enough and I lose control like Ranamon?".

This surprised the Talpidmon, he didn't expect to see the girl feel doubt, especially after she reminded him so much of the water warrior.

"You not need worry, you not like Ranamon," he explained.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Zoe asked as she looked at the mole.

"Ranamon not humble, Zoe admit she not perfect, Ranamon never do that" Talpidmon explained, "Me tell you trick to controlling beast spirit," he said, which surprised the girl.

"Really what is it?" she asked, a bit nervous.

"When me used become Gigasmon, me not try to force control," Talpidmon explained, "Gigasmon spirit wanted work with Grumblemon, so Grumblemon not fight Gigasmon, Grumblemon trust Gigasmon, and then problem no be".

Zoe began to understand, despite the Digimon's terrible grammar, "So I just need to trust my beast spirit, is that it?".

Talpidmon nodded, "You warrior of wind, don't fight wind, let wind guide you,".

Zoe then smiled, before hugging the mole, "Thanks Talpidmon," she said kindly before letting him go, "Now let's go stop Ranamon and save are friends!"

Talpidmon smiled and nodded in agreement, before swimming on to the top of Zoe's hat. The two then flouted outwards.

* * *

 _Back above the water,_

"Zoe come back!" JP shouted, trying to jump in after her, but was held back by Koji.

"JP no!" he said.

"Zoe, Talpidmon!" Takuya yelled.

"It can't be," Bokomon said, sounding worried.

"What a bother," Ranamon said from the comfort of her geyser, "And here I thought I'd get a chance to test out my beast spirit, it's really not fair,".

"You're toast lady!" Takuya yelled with anger.

"Thanks, but I already had my breakfast," Ranamon said as she stretched, before turning towards the kids, "Hey, maybe I could test out my beast spirit on y'all?".

Just then, the whirlpool that had consumed the Zoe and Talpidmon was doing something.

"Takuya look, the whirlpool's going away," Tommy pointed out, before it completely disappeared.

"What, now how in the world did that happen, huh?" Ranamon asked as she looked towards the former whirlpool.

Then a water geyser even bigger than Ranamon's erupted from the water, startling everyone, especially Ranamon.

"What is going on?" she asked, sounding scared.

"Oh my, could it be?" Bokomon asked.

The water then disappeared and revealed Zoe, with Talpidmon on her head.

"It could," Takuya said with joy.

"It's Zoe!" JP said with excitement.

"And Talpidmon!" Tommy said also.

This made Ranamon worried.

"Yes, I'm back and I brought a little friend," she said gracefully.

"Hehe, and she no mean me," Talpidmon chuckled, before jumping off and landing on the raft.

Zoe then held out her D-tector and began the transformation.

"Execute, beast spirit evolution!" she shouted.

Feathers then surrounded Zoe and the armor began to form.

 _ **Wait a minute, that one's not modest either! Can't these girls ever have any appropriate clothes on, seriously!? Ugh, try this on instead, birdy.**_

The dimension flickered and swirled, and when it stopped, more was added to the armor.

The evolution then was finished, and the winged beast flew down revealing itself as, "Zephyrmon!"

"Who is that!?" Takuya asked with enthusiasm.

"That is Zephyrmon," Bokomon explained, "Behold, the legendary warrior of wind.

Zephyrmon looked a like a beautiful harpy, with large brown wings on her back, light blue hair that was shaped like wings, she had sharp talons for feet, armored talons on her hands, and covering her body was a combination of sliver armor and slick purple fabric that made he look like a ninja, this was supported by her covered mouth and mysterious blue eyes.

"Oh my, why!?" Ranamon said in shock, before blinking twice as she stared at the bird, "Your pretty, your beast spirit made you pretty!" she then glared at Zephyrmon, before acting very immature, "Well, of course, it's not like you're prettier than me, I mean that's not even possible," she looked away, before wavering her hand at the wind warrior frantically, causing her to flout in place, "But just because you are prettier than me doesn't mean anything, ya got it!" She then crossed her arms in petty spite, "Do you have adoring fans all over the world who worship you?!" she asked, before pointing her pointer finger upwards, "I don't think so!".

"You know, for a legendary warrior of water," Zephyrmon said with her mature womanly voice, "You sure give off a lot of hot air,".

This made Ranamon steaming mad.

"Haha, Ranamon jealous she not prettiest no more, haha!" Talpidmon laughed and pointed like an annoying little brother.

"That does it!" the water warrior grumbled feeling ticked off, "Your going down sugar, now, how should I defeat you?" Ranamon asked, before she then did some weird dance with her head, before using her attack, "Dark vapor!".

Ranamon then shot out a dark mist from her finger that surrounded the wind warrior.

"You're in for it now girlie, that haze will melt anything, "Ranamon said with cockiness, "Have your feathers started molting yet?" However, she was soon surprised that nothing was happening, "Wait a minute, how come you're not molting?".

"I think it's time you learned a little respect," Zephrymon said, before her claws and talons glowed with an energy orb, "Plasma paws!".

The bird women then charged at the water warrior. This scared Ranamon, so she quickly made her geyser rise, but Zephymon charged through and broke the geyser, causing the water warrior to fall.

"Aaaaahhaahahaaaa!" she screamed before splashing into the water.

"All right!" Tommy cheered.

"I'll say," Koji added.

"She's controlling her spirit!" Takuya cheered.

"Wow, she listen to Talpidmon," the Digimon said, "Zoe perfect sync with beast spirit!".

"She's amazing isn't she JP!" Tommy asked.

"Ahh, boy howdy," he said in astonishment, his eyes beaming like a fanboy.

Ranamon then bobbed up from the water, looking even more ticked off than before, "Right, that's it, no more pussyfooting around!" She then struck a cute pose and caused fractal code to surround her, "Ranamon, slide evolution!" the data then dispersed revealing, "Calmaramon!".

The squid lady then emerged from the water.

"Oh, that what she called," Talpidmon said, before hiding in the barrel, while peeking out from the top.

"Let the party begin!" Calmaramon shouted.

"Zoe, get away!" JP cried, while holding onto Tommy in fear.

"You won't be so pretty when I get through with you sweetheart!" the squid threatened and laughed, "Acid Ink!".

Calmaramon then spat up ink at her foe. But Zephrymon quickly flew upwards and dodged the attack. But Calmaramon wasn't going to stop. She quickly spat out another blob of ink, but the bird dodged again, but it did melt away a small part of the island.

"That's what'll happen to your friends!" the squid then turned to the raft, "Ready boys!"

Calmaramon then spat more ink, but Zephrymon flew in and swiped away the ink with ease, though it did singe her wing.

"Hahaha, what's the matter little girl, did I burn you all up?" Calmaramon taunted, before spitting ink rapidly.

Zephrymon swiped back each blob, but she was soon grabbed by the tentacle.

"I'm just too good," the water beast bragged.

"That witch," Takuya growled

"It's awful," Tommy added, "We can't do anything,".

Zephrymon groaned in pain.

"Stop it!" Koji yelled, "Let her go, you scum queen!"

"Yeah, you ugly fish-head!" JP added.

"What?!" Calmaramon shouted, "What did you say?".

This scared JP, but Koji remained brave.

"You heard him!" he shouted, before looking at the others, "If we call her names and distract her, maybe Zephyrmon can escape,".

"Okay," Takuya said, before shouting "Hey, you slimy dateless wonder!".

"You big coward!" Tommy shouted.

The boys continued to insult the squid.

"Can it, Oh, You are so dead!" Calmaramon said.

But then Talpidmon shouted, "Stupid short shark!".

This made Calmaramon froze and start to twitch, which made Talpidmon cover his mouth.

"You promised you'd never say that again Grumblemon!" she shouted with rage, and what looked like a few tears in her eye. She let go of Zephrymon and grabbed Talpidmon.

"No, me not mean it, honest!" he said as he struggled, "Talpidmon sorry!".

"I'll send you to depts of Dragomon for bringing up my height your horrid pile of pebbles!" she yelled, never sounding angrier.

However, this gave Zephrymon the chance she needed. The bird then flew and swiped at the squid, making her let go of the mole. The wind beast then grabbed Talpidmon and tossed him to safety.

"Huh?" Calmaramon asked.

"Hurricane Gale!" Zephrymon then shot a power wind that sliced against the squid.

Calmaramon was then knocked back and fell into the water.

The boys then cheered at Zephrymon's triumph.

"That's for picking on my friends," the wind beast said.

"And go tell your friends, there will be more of that if they mess with us!" Takuya added.

Calmaramon soon got up and glared at the kids, "Now you're going to get it!" she shouted, not realizing her makeup was running, which freaked out the boys, making them scream, much to the confusion of the squid girl"Huh?".

"That's the scariest thing yet!" Tommy said, which left the water beast dumb founded.

"Be quiet!" she shouted, sounding angry again, "You brats are in for a heaping helping of pain, especially you Grumblemon!".

This made Talpidmon hide behind JP.

Calmaramon then jumped into the air and began her attack, "Titanic Tempest!" she then started to spin around rapidly. However, it wasn't long until she lost control, "Hahaha, huh, ahahahaaa!?"

"Ooh, I'm going to enjoy this," Zephyrmon giggled.

"Aaaah, I'll let you easy this time!" Calmaramon stuttered as she spun around, as she was flying uncontrollably all around the sky, before finally flying far away and leaving a brief star.

"What was that?" JP asked.

"I guess someone can't control her beast spirit yet," Zephyrmon said, "Now, let's get everybody back to that island,".

Talpidmon however, was looking to where the squid had gone, "Ranamon still call Talpidmon Grumblemon, does that mean Ranamon still care?" he thought.

* * *

 _A few moments later,_

The Gomamon cheered as the reunited with their loved ones.

"They're sure happy," Neemon said while looking like a sailor.

"And it's all thanks to you Zoe," Bokomon explained, "If you didn't have the courage to stand up to Ranamon, now of this would be possible,".

"Thanks, but it wasn't just me," Zoe said, "Talpidmon fought too, and he gave me advice on controlling my beast spirit,".

"Really, well I guess he would know how," Bokomon replied, before getting bad memories of Gigasmon.

"Yeah, me great with spirits," Talpidmon bragged as he was lying down looking lazy, "Me master with all spirits me ever have,".

"And yet you still lost all of them," Takuya teased, which ticked off the mole.

"Shut up!" he said with a ranting fist after springing up.

"Come to think off it, when Grumblemon had mine and Zoe's spirits, does that mean he could have turned into Kumamon and Kazimon?" Tommy thought out loud.

Everyone than thought of Grumblemon turning into his own version of Kumamon and Kazemon, the latter being rather disturbing.

"Aaaah, no!" Zoe screamed, alongside Talpidmon.

"Me no have hips for that!" he shouted, just as freaked out.

After they all calmed down, the Gomamon came up to the heroes.

"We just want to that you all," One of the Gomamon said, "If it weren't for you we'd never see our friends again,".

"You should be thanking Zoe," Takuya explained.

"Yeah, she's the one who did everything," Koji added.

The boys were than hugged by Zoe.

"Aw!" she said, "You guys helped me more than you know,".

"Uh, ha, ha, ha, ha," Takuya laughed nervously.

"Cut it out," Koji blushed.

Though the other guys were jealous about this.

"Hey, what about us?" Tommy asked.

"Where's ours, huh?" JP moaned

"Okay," Zoe said, before nabbing the two in a hug.

"Me glad Talpidmon already get one," Talpidmon mumbled.

"Well get ready for another!" Zoe then hugged the Digimon.

"Huh, hey what gives!?" he said, sounding surprised.

"Just wanted to make sure you knew you were appreciated," Zoe said, which confused the mole, before he smiled. With all this possitive attention and friendship, Talpidmon was really starting to feel good to be well good.

"You guys see the Toucanmon?" Koji asked the Gomamon

"They're gone," one of them explained.

"Huh?" the heroes said.

"They all left for the Autumn Leaf Fair," another one explained.

"The what?" Takuya asked.

"It's a trader's market on the continent north of here," Bokomon explained.

"Then let's go," Takuya said eagerly.

"But how?" Zoe asked, "Evan as Zephyrmon, I can't carry all of you,".

"I guess will use the bout that rocks all round again!" Neemon said, much to the dismay of the others.

"Oh, why is nothing ever easy?" JP moaned.

"Tell me bout it," Talpidmon grumbled in agreeance.

 **Narrator Rika: And it's a safe bet that it's just going to get harder, guys. The find out what's going on there** **-,**

 _ **Wait! There's more!**_

 **Narrator Rika: What, not again!?**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the lair of the evil warriors,_

Mercurymon was walking down the hall, when he heard something coming from Ranamon's room.

"Praytell, what tis that which beckons my nonexistence ears?" he then realized it was crying.

The steel warrior soon found the water warrior sobbing, making her pool larger with tears.

"Whhhhaaaahaaahaa, Its not fair, it's not fair!" she cried, "Why does she get to be pretty, and I just, whaaaa?!".

"What troubles you m'lady?" Mercurymon asked calmingly.

"I-i-it was awful Mercurymon, that human girl brat got her beast spirit, and, and, whaaaa!" Ranamon just kept crying.

"Hm, so thy be jealous of the wind best eh?" Mercurymon stated, "Tis strange the lass could control it so quickly?".

"Why was she so special, she not even a real Digimon?!" Ranamon said, "Yet here I am a pure hybrid Digimon and I can't do squat with mine!".

"Thou will figure out thy spirit soon I reckon," Mercurymon tried to encourage.

"Oh, what do you know!" she yelled, before burying her head in her arms, while on the side of her pool, "Why can't I be as good as that girl?!".

Mercurymon then walked up to the water warrior, crouched down, and lifted her head, "There, there, sweet Ranamon, thou need'th not dwell on such a trifle issue," he said kindly, "Thou is way more special than any mere human,".

Ranamon sniffled at the Metal warrior's words, "R-r-really, you mean it sugar?" she asked, to which he nodded, before helping her out of the pool.

"Now dry thy' tears, for I will teach you how to control thy' beast spirit," Mercurymon explained.

"Really, y-you'd do that darling?" she asked, which he nodded, "W-wow, that's mighty sweet of you honey,".

"Tis well said, now let us make haste," Mercurymon said before the two warriors began to leave the room.

"Um, Mercurymon, can I ask you something?" Ranamon asked, still a bit down from the crying.

Mercurymon then looked at the girl Digimon, "What'ith be Ranamon?".

"I'm beautiful, right?" she asked, seeming unsure.

"But of course," Mercurymon said, "Thou does not need'th to ask a mirror to know that m'lady,".

"Thanks, I just need a reminder," she said with a giggle.

 **Narrator** **Rika: Well I didn't see that coming. I wonder if the other evils warriors will ever act that close? Tune in next time for more Digimon Frontier!**

 _ **Purification Redemption!**_

* * *

 ** _And that will do! More chapters for more fun!_**

 **Scutlemon: Yay! Though I hope I get more to do in the next chapter?**

 ** _All in good time my friend. But hope your ready to start helping the next warrior._**

 **Scutlemon: Oh so I have to go find Ar-**

 _ **Not till the next chapter Scutlemon.**_

 **Scutlemon: Sorry. Hey don't forget the credits.**

 ** _Right, thanks. Talpidmon belongs to_** _ **Ak-illustrate, who can be found at**_ ** _digimon-fr on tumblr_** ** _and aki-ta on deviant art._**

 **Scutlemon: Sorry that direct links don't show up on fan fiction, we didn't notice till now.**

 _ **Also please let me know if I should put down less of the stuff the humans did in the series that I don't change or if I should focus more on the new stuff with the evil warriors?**_

 _ **Because, reviews lead to sooner chapters and better quality stories!**_

 **Scutlemon: See you next time!**

 _ **Choa!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Bazaar Revelation

The Digi-destined sped through the water on their raft.

"Whoa, this is working great!" Takuya said, as they sailed out of the ocean and onto a stream that ran over the gaps in the world, "We should get to that Autumn Leaf Fair thingy in no time!".

"Let's hope so," Bokomon said.

"And let's hope the Toucanmon are there," Tommy added, before noticing Neemon had fallen asleep, "How can anyone sleep at a time like this, doesn't he know we have important things to do?".

"Like what, sweep up the raft?" JP asked with sarcasm, "Relax,".

Talpidmon however, wasn't having the best time, "Who care, me want back on land!" he shouted while holding onto the tree from inside the barrel and looking fairly sick.

However, unknown to the heroes, something was lurking at the bottom the ocean they had just left.

Suddenly, what was left of the cave Whamon was once trapped in exploded. Revealing the warrior of wood, Arbormon, who let out a yawn as he stretched, "Ugh, well that was a thing," Arbormon said before looking around, "Hey where you at Grumblemon?".

Arbormon then remembered what happened.

"Oh, right, those humans," he then clutched his fist, before calming down, "Now to make whoever has them D-tectors pay for making me work so hard," he said while holding up his pointer finger, "Not mention avenge my fellow warrior, right,".

* * *

 _Back with the heroes,_

The raft soon left the steam and entered a water filled with ice bergs.

"Man, we are cooking along now!" Takuya said, before feeling cold, "Well, maybe cooking isn't really the right word,".

"Yeah, I can't feel my fingers," Zoe said as she shivered, which Koji noticed.

The boy then offered the girl his blue coat, much to her surprise.

"Take it," he said, while looking away.

"Yeah, you sure?" Zoe asked, which Koji nodded, "Grazie, you're the best,"

This unfortunately freaked out JP, "Why doesn't she say that to me?" he thought, feeling sad.

Tommy, who was still in a barrel then noticed that Neemon was still sleeping, "Neemon wake up, you can't sleep in the cold, you'll freeze to death!".

This thankfully woke the yellow Digimon, freaking him out a little.

"Hey, look at that!" Bokomon pointed out, to which everyone looked ahead.

"Um, what are we looking at?" JP asked.

"Land ahead!" Bokomon said as he pointed ahead.

"Huh, really!?" Talpidmon asked, sounding hopeful as he looked out of the barrel.

The raft then slid onto land, went down a slope of snow and kept going.

"That was way better than I thought it be," Takuya said, "But where's that Autumn Fair thing?".

Bokomon then pulled out his book, "It should be just up ahead," he explained.

"Yeah, well there is something ahead?" Zoe pointed out, referring to the next downward slope "But it doesn't look very fair!".

"Everyone hold onto something so we don't fall off the raft!" Koji commanded.

"No need tell me twice!" Talpidmon said as he clung tighter to the tree.

The raft then went over the slope and sped down, causing the tree mast to snap off.

"Oh,oh, it's not over yet," Tommy said.

"Whoa!" everyone screamed as the raft flew fastest.

"What is that!?" Tommy asked.

"A snowman?" everyone said, before they crashed through the snowman, which destroyed the raft.

* * *

 _A few moments later,_

The heroes were now on the ground, which didn't have snow on it.

"Now, that's more what I was expecting," JP groaned, which the others did.

Expect Talpidmon, who was kissing the ground, "Ah, land, earth, Talpidmon hope never leave again!".

"Hey, it's warm here?" Koji said, before feeling the ground.

"It's warm?" Zoe asked, "Why is it warm?".

Takuya then got up, "Maybe that!" he said, while pointing at the giant kettle in the middle of a town.

"Whoa!" the others said.

"H-hey, it's the fair thingy!" Takuya cheered, before everyone got up and started going into the town.

"Ugh, how I despise crowds," Bokomon moaned.

As they entered, they could see many different types of Digimon socializing in the town.

"So that's why we ended up here," a blue dragon said to a yellow dinosaur, "Its they only possible reason Agumon,".

"I don't think noodles have anything to do with this Veemon," the Dino replied.

"So how are things going for you two?" a cactus asked a wizard and a white cat.

"Everything seems great at the minute," the wizard replied, "Still feels great to be back,".

"I'm just glad to have you back Wizardmon," the cat said happily.

"Come on down, baby!" a monkey with sunglasses in an orange suit with an Elvis accent shouted from his food stand, "Try a bite of Etemon's super spectacular Shish-Kabobs, aw-haw-ah!".

"There really quite delicious," a green bug said as he ate one.

"You said it Wormmon," a rabbit like Digimon with the bug said, "And I thought they would just be bananas,".

"You certainly know how to show a girl a good time Myotismon," a lady in a red dress that was spider themed, said to a masked vampire as she held his arm.

"I suppose," he groaned, "How much longer until you forgive me?".

"Well, I think I've almost forgiven you now, as soon as we find Mummymon,".

"Even if those Toucanmon are here, it will be like finding the tiniest needle ever in a million haystacks," Zoe said.

"Me no want needle, me want spirits!" Talpidmon shouted.

"It's a figure of speech Talpidmon," JP groaned.

"Erm, me knew that," he lied, trying to not look foolish, "Me legendary warrior of earth, me smart!".

"Don't you need to have spirit to be a legendary warrior?" Neemon asked, before Bokomon snapped his pants, "Owowowo!".

"Being a legendary warrior is not just about having a spirit," he explained.

"What you mean?" Talpidmon asked.

"Well I think he means, it's also about protecting the digital world," Zoe suggested.

"Yeah, and keeping all the Digimon safe from evil," JP added, before sounding cocky, "Something were all great at,".

This made Talpidmon think. While he had been the legendary warrior of Earth for most of his life, he really hadn't done any of the things Zoe and JP talked about. He had actually done a lot of evil in his past. In that case, was he ever a legendary warrior at all?

"So shall we split up and get looking?" Takuya said,

To which the other replied with a nodded and a "Hm-mm,".

"Huh, yeah, yeah," Talpidmon said as tried to brush off what he was thinking.

* * *

 _A few moments later,_

Takuya was talking to a golden beetle like Digimon

"And they're colorful and they're really super annoying," Takuya explained, "Have you seen them,"

"Nope sorry," the bug replied, "Would you like to buy a sword or a two?".

"No," he moaned.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Koji,_

The warrior of light had met up with a Pandamon that had helped them during an incident with toys and Digimon made of lego.

"So they've been around?" he asked.

The panda shook his head, "They sound like the dark Toyagumon, but worse,".

Koji groaned in agreement.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the girl,_

Zoe had gone into an armory shop

"Hello, is anyone home?" she asked.

"Yeah, someone's home," a voice that sounded like two said.

Zoe then found the owner of that voice. It appeared to be a white knight had a few features that look like a red dinosaur, carried a lance and shield, and had the digital hazard symbol on his chest and shield.

"Wow, we haven't seen a human in forever," the knight said.

"Huh, you've seen humans before?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's a long story," the knight replied, "You look troubled, is there anything we can do to help?".

"Well, you see me, and my friends are trying to find some Digimon called the Toucanmon and it's really important that we find them," Zoe explained, "Have you seen them?".

The knight shook his head, "Sorry wish we could help," he said with regret, "We're busy trying to find someone,".

"Really, who you are looking for?" Zoe asked.

"Someone really close and kind," The knight explained, "I hope we can all find what we're looking for,".

"Okay, thanks anyways," Zoe said, saddened by the lack of info, before leaving.

The knight was also saddened by the girl's trifle. He then tried to perk up, he had his own quest to attend too.

"Can we get some Guilmon bread now?" the knight asked himself, strangely, "Okay, but only a little,".

* * *

 _Meanwhile with JP,_

The chubby Digi-destined was in a restaurant talking to a Digimon that looked like an egg with fat reptile legs and a crack that showed his yellow eyes.

"Not even one?" he asked.

"No, sorry," the egg with legs replied, "But if they come by my restaurant, I'll be sure charge them extra for their meal,".

"How does that help?" JP asked.

"It helps me stay in business!" the egg said, sounding greedy.

"Oh come on!" JP said in frustration.

"Keep it down, can't you the king's try to enjoy his launch break, Awh-huh-awh," The Digimon that was selling shish-kabobs early shouted, before drinking his drink.

"Urm sorry?" JP said, but then he noticed a sign that said, 'eat 30 plates and win a prize', "Hey sign me up!".

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Talpidmon,_

"Hey, you see bird brain Toucanmon?" he asked a digimon that looked like a small devil with a red scarf, "Me want spirit back and me no wait no more now!".

"No, have you seen a grammar teacher, cause you should find one," the imp teased with its small Brooklyn accent, "I've heard little gurls talk better than yous, haha,".

"Talpidmon talk however Talpidmon want!" Talpidmon shouted.

"Whatever, later loser, haha," the imp said as he walked away, leaving an angry Talpidmon.

"Gerr, if me had spirit, and not become good guy, me swear!" he grumbled before looking elsewhere.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Bokomon,_

"-The digital worlds future," he finished explaining to an ugly snail like Digimon running a shop

"No, I'm too busy trying to make a living after the mountain home of my people got scanned, to notice those kinds of things," he explained, which alerted Talpidmon who was nearby, "Some sort of troll took it or something.

Talpidmon happened to hear this and quickly ran away nervously after hearing this, leaving a dust cloud in his shape.

"Huh, what was that?" Bokomon asked.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_ _ **(I think this is the last one for awhile),**_

Tommy had just asked a tadpole like Digimon about the Toucanmon.

"I haven't seen them," the Digimon replied.

"Ok, thanks," Tommy said, before the tadpole hopped away, "What if we never find them?" Tommy asked himself, sounding down, "The Digital World is doomed, and we'll never get to go back home," Tommy then shook these thoughts out of his head, now was not the time to be a downer, "I'm going to find them no matter what!" he said with determination, before noticing something in the nearby alleyway, "A trading post, maybe the Toucanmon stopped in there!".

Tommy then entered the shop and found a strange robot Digimon that looked like a vacuum tube working on something.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Yeah, what?" the Digimon answered, "Can't you see I'm busy here?".

" **Datamon is great with any kind of machine or electronic device, but he's not so good with people"**

 _ **Wait, who said that?**_

"Ah, come on, oh, aw!" Datamon said, focused on his work.

Tommy then looked over and saw that the robot was playing a space invaders like game.

"That's being busy?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, it is!" Datamon replied with mild anger, "Come on, come on, oh, no, no, no, oh, ow, aahh!".

It wasn't long until his ship, that was a cactus Digimon called Togemon, was blasted by the boss ship and got a game over.

"No, now I have to start all over again, oh you!" he cried as he held his computer bulb head.

"Hey, why don't you let me take a shot at that?" Tommy asked, while pointing at himself.

"Do what?" Datamon asked, "You're just a human child!?".

"Video games are my specialty," Tommy proclaimed.

In a few moments Tommy was playing the game, with tight focus, despite Datamon's backseat gaming, "Ok, now, be careful about, oh, you got to be!".

But Tommy was doing great, his Togemon having almost blasting away all the enemy Pagumon

"And watch out for the, oh, ok, missed him good," Datamon said, "So tell me, are all human children as good as you?".

"Nope, just me," Tommy proclaimed, before the boss appeared on the game "It's the mother ship,".

"Ok, ok, don't panic, don't ooh, good, yeah, ok, ok, come on, you can, oh!" Datamon stuttered, "But you can, oh, aiie, excellent, ha!".

Tommy then defeated the boss and winning the game, causing the Digimon to laugh with joy.

"Oh yeah!" Tommy cheered, which Datamon applauded. Then something appeared on the screen that looked like a snowball, "Hey, it looks like I won something, so what did I win anyway?".

"Oh, that" Datamon said, sounding shifty "Oh, it's just nothing,".

He then took out the cartridge from the game machine.

"So what you going to do with that?" Tommy asked.

"That's none of your business," Datamon said, before walking away and opening a safe, that had something very important to the heroes.

"Whoa, wait a minute Our D-tectors!".

"Really?" Datamon said as he held Takuya's, "These things are called D-tectors, ha?".

"They belong to me and my friends!" Tommy said, "Give it!".

"You must have a cracked transistor?" Datamon said, "These are mine, kid,".

"It was the Toucanmon, they stole them," Tommy explained, "Then they came here and traded our stuff to you!".

"Yeah right," Datamon replied, unconvinced "You should write books if you can think up stories like that,".

"It's not just a story, it's the truth, I swear!" Tommy pleaded, "You have to believe me!".

"Yeah, yeah, I don't have to do anything, do you have any proof?" Datamon asked.

"Not really," Tommy said, "Wait, give me one and I'll spirit-evolve!".

"Nice try kid, I give you this thing, then you'll run right out the door with it, hah," Datamon said, still suspicious, "I've been doped by a monkey, and I'm not going to be tricked again,".

"Isn't there anything I can do to convince you?" Tommy asked.

"Look, I'm running a business," Datamon explained, "If you want them, you'll gave to trade for them,".

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Talpidmon,_

The mole kept walking through the festive, hoping to find his spirits. But also hoping not to be found by one of the KaratsukiNumemon.

However, the later soon became a lot harder, when Talpidmon soon spotted a group of the snail Digimon.

"Yerg, no, me can't let KaratsukiNumemon see me," he said to himself, "Not after Grumblemon destroy home,".

But as he turned away, Talpidmon ran into one of the disgusting Digimon.

"Oi, watch where you're going!" the snail said.

"Argh, sorry, me bad," Talpidmon apologized.

"Well whatever," The KaratsukiNumemon said, "Hey, you look familiar, have I seen you before,".

"N-no, me no know what you talk about?" Talpidmon lied, hoping the snail wouldn't figure out who he once was.

"Really, because you really sound like that bloke Grumblemon who destroyed our home?" another KaratsukiNumemon said, as more began to appear.

"W-well, that to bad, me sorry for that," Talpidmon nervously said, "I me mean, me sorry about, I mean,".

"Yeah, you said it," another KaratsukiNumemon said.

"That awful Digimon is a disgrace legendary warrior,".

"I hate him so much!".

"He's terrible!".

"Down with Grumblemon!".

This was making Talpidmon sweat, he knew if they figured out he was Grumblemon, he was doomed.

Unfortunately, the mustached chief of the KaratsukiNumemon soon noticed the symbol on Talpidmon chest.

"Hang on a minute, that looks like what was on Grumblemon's nose?" he said suspiciously, "Then that must mean, your somehow related to Grumblemon!".

Talpidmon then did the best thing he could think off and took off running.

"Me sorry, me had do it for Cherubimon!" he cried as he ran, much to the confusion of the KaratsukiNumemon, "Me sorry, me sorry!".

As Talpidmon screamed and run, he passed by the imp he talked to early.

"Oi, watch it!" he said, but Talpidmon didn't notice, "Ugh, what's with that troll,".

"Pardon me, but did you see a servant of Grumblemon come through here?" the KaratsukiNumemon asked.

"Who's asken?" the imp asked, "And what the heck is a Grumblemon?".

"He's the villain that kidnapped our women and destroyed our home," the snail explained.

"Really, sounds like my kind of guy," the imp mumbled.

"I heard he joined up with the Digi-destined," a small Digimon that looked like a brown water lizard with orange hair, "My friends on Gomamon island told me an earth Digimon helped them get home,".

"That's utter nonsense Bukamom," A KaratsukiNumemon said to the in training Digimon, "Who ever heard of a bad Digimon becoming good?".

This seemed to tick off the imp Digimon, as if he knew that the snail was in the wrong. "Bada Boom!" the imp then through a small flame at the snail Digimon, which startled them.

"Oi, what was that for?!" one of them said.

"You'd best watch your mouth, yah dig?" the imp said, "Yous don't know what your talking about, now scram!".

"But?" the KaratsukiNumemon said, before the Imp growled, scarring the snails off.

"Some peoples got no respect I tells yah," the imp said, before looking to where Talpidmon had run off.

* * *

 _Back at Datamon's shop,_

After Tommy had failed to trade the clothes off his back and started crying when Datamon started messing with the D-tectors, the phone than rang.

"hrrm, all right, all right, don't blow a gasket!" Datamon said before picking up the old timey phone, "Yeah?".

"Yeah yourself, nobody's got no respect," a rough Brooklyn accent said, "Youse the guy with Toucanmon, right?".

"Huh?" Datamon asked, not understanding half of what was just said.

* * *

 _Meanwhile on the other side of the phone, at the beach,_

"The Toucanmon, the Toucan-, geez why am I talking, just to hear myself speak here?!" the warrior of wood Arbormon said in frustration, "They brought in the spirit, remember?".

While he talked on the phone, two Toucanmon hugged each other in fear, likely terrified from the wooded robot wrecking their place.

"Oh yeah, right?" Datamon said, still confused.

"I'll be there in an hour to get them, got it?" Arbormon said as he was trying to clean the sea mud off himself, "You make sure they're still there, or else!" he said while holding up his finger, "You understand!?".

"Yeah, sure, I understand," Datamon replied, before hanging up the phone, "I have no idea what he's talking about,".

"What was that, hello?!" Arbormon then broke the phone, "Urgh, can't anything go right today!?".

He then walked out, trying to contain his anger, "Ah, Grumblemon, why'd it have to be you?" he sighed, before he punched a palm tree in frustration.

However, it seemed that someone was in that tree.

"Ahhh!" Scutlemon said as he fell out next to the wood warrior, before getting up eagerly "Oh, you must be Arbormon,".

"Yeah who's asking?" Arbormon asked.

"I'm Scutlemon, I'm on a mission to," The Digimon explained, but Arbormon got bored and started walking away, "Hey wait!".

"Look, I don't got time for autographs," the wood warrior said, "I gots business with some digi-dunderheads, yah understand,".

"Oh you must mean the Digi-destined?" Scutlemon said as he followed, "You sure seem determined,".

"Well of course, those jerks beat my buddy Grumblemon, so theys gots to pay, right," Arbormon replied.

"Really, I thought you evil warriors didn't care about each other?" Scutlemon said.

"Who told yah that nonsense?" Arbormon asked, which seemed to make the young Digimon a bit nervous.

"Um, erm, eh well, y'know, it's just what goes around and around, and stuff," Scutlemon stuttered like he was trying not to spoil something.

"Whatever, anyways it's not true, yah understand," Arbormon said, which Scutlemon nodded, "Yah can't believe everything you hear, right,".

"So it sounds like you were really close to Grumblemon?" the young Digimon asked, "How come?".

"Well y'know, wood needs earth to grow, so we just sort of work well together, y'know," Arbormon explained, before something accrued to him "Hey wait a sec, why yous following me?".

"Oh, um, just wanted to get to know one of the cool legendary warriors," Scutlemon explained trying not to provoke the wood warrior, before running off, "Bye bye!".

"Huh, well that was pointless," Arbormon said before continuing to the Autumn Leaf Festival, "Oh well, forget about it,".

* * *

 _Back with Tommy and Datamon,_

The robot computer Digimon had dismantled Tommy's D-tector a good bit and was about to the same to Takuya's, claiming 'he needed to look at it in order to fix the other one'.

This left poor Tommy in tears, "Will you stop, I don't care about mine, but don't break another one!", Tommy was crying even more tears now.

"Look, what's with all the brouhaha?" Datamon asked.

"I know I'm just a little kid and I only get in the way most of the time," Tommy explained, "But Takuya and JP and Koji and Zoe, they're different, they're going to save the world, by they have to have those D-tectors to do it!".

This intrigued Datamon, but he mostly felt sorry for the kid. However, he wasn't running a charity, but he did think of something that would help, "I'll tell you what,".

"What?" Tommy asked, still crying.

"I owe you for winning the game," Datamon explained, "I'll give you one hour to find something to trade,".

This cheered Tommy up greatly, making him laugh with a glimmer of hope.

But then a clock bonged, which made them look at it.

"But just an hour, got it, not a minute longer," Datamon said, "And don't you dare breathe a word of this to anyone, I can't have customers thinking that I've gone soft around the diode, y'know what I mean?".

"Right, one hour," Tommy said, sounding determined.

"Actually, now it's just 58 minutes," Datamon pointed out.

"You won't regret this, I swear," Tommy said, before running out.

The boy than ran through the street and shouted out the names of his friends as he ran by many other Digimon.

"Now, where'd that pebble brain run of too?" an imp Digimon said, "I swear that pineapple-head was easier to find,".

"I hope these bananas will work as payment for the food," A bug Digimon said to an orange monkey.

"Ah thank you baby, you're too kind, ah-haw-haw,".

"You were really that worried about me darling?" A tall shady looking Digimon in blue clothes said to a women Digimon in red clothes with a spider theme, "Does that mean you really love me?".

"Don't let it go to your head bandage brain," The women said, sounding slightly annoyed, but then more caring, "But, it was never the same without you, so, I'm just happy to see you're okay,".

"Oh, I'm even more glad that you wanted me Arukenimon!"

"Oh just perfect, now they're lost!" Tommy cried, "Well I'll just have to find a way to make this work all by myself," he then held his hat in frustration, "But I need some help to do it!".

Tommy then started to leave town and was noticed by Neemon who was up in a tree.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Talpidmon_ ,

The former Earth warrior was hiding in an ally, sulking about his misdeeds

"How can me be good guy if me did so much bad as Grumblemon?" he asked himself. He was slightly confused by the guilt he felt, but he was getting used to this feeling. But that didn't help him forget all the places he destroyed and Digimon he hurt, "Maybe not really a legendary warrior at all?".

"What's got you so down bad grammar?" a voice with a Brooklyn accent that was more mischievous than Arbormon,

Talpidmon looked up and saw the imp he talked to earlier standing on a roof.

"What, you come make fun of way talk again?" he grumbled.

"Nah, maybe later," the imp then jumped down "So I take it your Grumblemon?".

"Hppmh, me wish me still was," Talpidmon grumbled, "Who you are anyways?".

"Names Impmon," he replied boastfully, "And word around town is that yous a bad guy gone good?".

"Yeah, me used to be warrior for Cherubimon," Talpidmon explained, he saw no reason to hide at this point "Now me not sure if me ever warrior at all,".

"So I'm guessing it's true that you destroyed those shell brains home?" Impmon asked, which Talpidmon nodded, "Eh, I've done worse," he said with his hand in the air.

"What that suppose mean?" Talpidmon asked, not sure to feel offended or confused.

"Look, I just thought you should know that your past doesn't matter," Impmon explained, "All that matters is what you do now, yah dig?".

"Huh, how you know?" Talpidmon asked.

"Let's just say I haven't had the best track record, if you can believe it," Impmon said as he looked away, seeming like he regretted something pretty dark, "I had to do a lot to make up for the past, it ain't easy, but you can eventually move on,"

Talpidmon was quiet thinking deeply on the imp's words.

"I'll leave with that, later," Impmon then left the alleyway.

Talpidmon then thought about this. While he had done a lot of bad, he did do some good in the recent days since his purification. So maybe, he could still be a good Digimon after all?

Suddenly a loud explosion came from the elsewhere in the festival.

"What that!?" Talpidmon asked.

* * *

 _A few moments later,_

"Run for your data!" Digimon screamed as they ran away.

Talpidmon had just come to where he encountered the KaratsukiNumemon and saw a dust cloud covering the area.

"What happen here?" Talpidmon asked, before being answered by the sound of cyber dinosaur roar.

Then a silhouette of a T-rex appeared in the smoke.

"Filth destroy!" a cyborg voice shouted, "Nuclear Laser!".

A laser then shot out of the dust, destroying a nearby booth.

The cloud then disappeared to reveal a large Digimon that looked like a silver T-rex with cyborg attachments with blue and red wires.

"Exterminate!" it said.

" **MetalTyrannomon's reinforced body deflects all attacks. His attacks are Giga Cannon II and Nuclear Laser".**

 _ **Well had to get that name in somehow.**_

The MetalTyrannomon then cornered the KaratsukiNumemon group.

"Please spare us," one of them said, "We haven't done anything wrong,".

"Negative," the dinosaur said, "You are guilty of imprisoning heroes, and using unsightly substances as attacks,".

"It was an honesty misunderstanding," the elder pleaded.

"Silence filth, your excuses do not compute!" it shouted before pointing its arm at the snail Digimon, "Your kind is a threat to the progression of the saving of our world, therefore you must be removed!".

Talpidmon saw this, felt strange.

"We're sorry," many of them cried.

"Oh no, now we'll end up like our home!" the elder said with fear.

Talpidmon knew what he had to do.

"Giga Destroyer II!" the dinosaur then charged up its attack, it then fired a missile from its right arm.

But before the missile hit the slugs.

"Stala-Smite!".

Stalagmites then came out of the ground and knocked the missile away.

"Error, cannot compute failure?" MetalTyrnnomon said.

Talpidmon then popped out of the ground and held his arms out to protect the KaratsukiNumemon.

"You no hurt these Digimon!" he shouted, which surprised the KaratsukiNumemon.

"I can't believe it, a follower of Grumblemon just saved us!" one of them said.

"Talpidmon not follower!" he said, "Talpidmon was Grumblemon!".

This made the KaratsukiNumemon gasp.

"Your the Digimon that destroyed our home?" one of them said,

"Yeah, yeah, me know you hate me for what me did," Talpidmon grumbled, "Me sorry, Talpidmon take it all back if could,".

Just then MetalTyrannomon came and knocked Talpidmon aside with its tail.

"Target acquired," it said, "Preparing to eliminate threat,".

"Boulder Ball!" Talpidmon then covered himself in earth and rolled into the dinosaur.

"Nuclear Laser!" Metaltyrannomon then fired a blue laser from its left arm. It broke through the rock and knocked Talpidmon into a wall.

"But me no care what KaratsukiNumemon think," He groaned, "Me good warrior now, so me must protect every Digimon!".

One of the KaratsukiNumemon was about to attack the Digimon with 'sludge', but was stopped by the elder, "No, can't you see he is trying to save us," he spoke, "Let us not act more foolish than we already have!".

"Stala-Smite!" Talpidmon dug into the ground and shot stalagmites and the dinosaur Digimon.

Unfortunately, the rocks just bounced of MetalTyrannomon's armored scales.

Talpidmon then popped out of the ground, "Huh, why that not work?".

MetalTyrannomon then grabbed the mole with his metal jaw and shook him around violently. Before tossing him into a booth, causing much pain.

Talpidmon struggled to get up, as the cyborg dino approached him.

"You have done much evil, prepare to be exterminated!".

MetalTyrannomon then readied its attack, but then something hit the ultimate level Digimon. It then looked at the attackers, which were the KaratsukiNumemon.

"Leave him alone!" one of them shouted.

"Yeah, we're way worse than him!" another shouted.

"Huh, why you do this?" Talpidmon asked as he looked at those that he thought hated him.

However, they did not have time to answer, because MetalTyrannomon was preparing his attack.

"Preparing extermination of filth!" he then charged up his attack, "Nuclear Laser!".

"No!" Talpidmon then jumped in that way and took the blast.

"Oh no!" the snails cried.

Talpidmon then struggled to get up, his fractal code starting to show.

"Just give it a rest," a KaratsukiNumemon pleaded.

"Please, you've already done enough," another one pleaded.

"We're not worth it!" anther on added.

"Me no care," Talpidmon groaned, before trying to sound heroic, "Even if me never real legendary warrior again, me can at least act like one, hehe,".

* * *

 _However, back at Datamon's place,_

Datamon had taken the cartridge from the video game and downloaded something from it onto Tommy's D-tector.

"There, at last my masterpiece is complete," he said, before laughing with joy, "Hahaha, 15 minutes, I almost hope the kid makes it,"

While the robot Digimon fiddled away with the D-tector's, the one that belonged to JP started to glow and flash with the symbol of earth.

"Huh, what's up with this thing now?" Datamon asked, before poking it.

Then after a huge flash, something shot out of the D-tector and flew out of the shop.

"Oh, um, well," Datamon said, feeling a bit worried, "Eh, I'm sure no one will notice, probably,".

* * *

 _Back with Talpidmon,_

"Prepare for extermination!" MetalTyrannomon said, before charging its attack.

"Me guess this end," Talpidmon grumbled, "Ugh, why this happen again?!".

"Nuclear la-aaahhhh, error!" the dino cried as it fell back.

"Huh, what happen now?" Talpidmon asked as he got up.

It appeared that MetalTyrannomon had been knocked back by a spirit that looked like blue spiked armor with an orange dwarf hat on it.

"Gr-grumblemon spirit?" he gasped, as the spirit approached him, "It really you?".

Talpidmon could feel that the spirit was trying to tell him something, that he was a true legendary warrior, and that it was time he looked the part.

Talpidmon's face of astonishment then turned to determination. "Let do this!" said as he grabbed his spirit, and became in-golfed in fractal code "Spirit evolution!".

The spirit of earth glowed as Talpidmon then appeared in the same Digivolution state the humans used. His body became shadowed except for his eye that glowed white. Then the parts of his armor appeared around him in their proper place, followed by his orange hat that had a spike ball on the end. The armor then slowly pressed onto the Digimon, before the fractal code dispersed, revealing the warrior of Earth.

He then landed onto the stand and pulled his hammer out of the ground and swung it around a few times before slamming it on the ground.

"Grumblemon!"

And thus, the Legendary Warrior of Earth had returned to his former glory.

"Talpidmon can't believe it, no me not Talpidmon no more, me Grumblemon!" he shouted with joy, "Grumblemon back, Grumblemon back!".

"Scanning, new data must compute!" Metaltyrannomon stated after getting up.

"No time for that scrap heap!" Grumblemon shouted, overjoyed to be himself again, "It time you get put in place pal!" He then pulled out his trusty spiked hammer and jumped in for an attack, "Seismic Sledge!" he then brought the hammer down on the cyborg dinosaur, causing a good bit of damage.

"Error, critical damage!?" it shouted, "Destroy hostile!".

Metaltyrannomon then attacked Grumblemon with a headbutt, knocking him back a little.

"Giga Destroyer II!" it then fired a missile from its right arm.

Grumblemon barely dodged, before MetalTyrannomon's scanners locked onto the goblin and let loose a barrage of, "Nuclear Laser!".

Grumblemon did his best to dodge the blast, but he couldn't escape the lasers.

"Geer," he grumbled in pain as grabbed the ground, but he wasn't finished yet, "Let see you keep up with Jack in The Box!".

The earth warrior then tunneled into the ground. He then popped up behind his foe and smacked him with his hammer.

Metaltyrannomon roared at the impact, before turning to his enemy.

But Grumblemon popped back into the ground and did his tactic again from a different angle.

"Get him Grumblemon!" a KaratsukiNumemon cheered.

"You can do it!" another cheered.

"Wow, I never thought we'd root for Grumblemon?".

The Jack in The Box tactic kept working. This was because MetalTyrannomon's sensors could not keep up with Grumblemon's swift trickiness.

"Error, enemy speed can't be tracked," he said with fluster, "Can't compute, can't compute!".

"Compute this!"

Metaltyrannomon then looked down and Grumblemon then burst out of the ground and shouted, "Seismic Sledge!" before upper cutting the dinosaur with two hammers so hard, that it sent him flying into the sky.

Grumblemon then readied his hammers as the dinosaur fell back down. The earth warrior then hit his foe with the hammers like a baseball bat, sending the cyborg Digimon flying out of town and into the distance.

"I am error!" Metaltyrannomon shouted, before disappearing and leaving a star.

"And stay out!" Grumblemon said, before being surprised by the other Digimon cheering for him, "Huh, what this sound?".

"You've saved us,"

"You're a hero!"

"How can we ever thank you?" the KaratsukiNumemon elder asked.

"Heh, me just doing job as legendary warrior," Grumblemon replied, feeling humble, "But maybe spread word that Grumblemon good guy now be nice,".

"We will oh great earth warrior!".

"Grumblemon, Grumblemon!" the Digimon cheered.

"Heh, me can get used to this," the goblin chuckled

Just then the earth warrior saw Tommy in the distance leaving town.

"Hey, where kid going? He asked, before running after him, "Hehe, me bet friends be surprised that me back to Grumblemon, hehe,".

Though, not to far away, Impmon watched from a far atop a building roof.

"Guess he had it in him after all," he said, before a fox Digimon appeared next to him

"So, why did you help him?" she asked the imp, "I didn't think you'd care about someone you didn't know?".

"Eh, what do you know Renamon," Impmon said, "I just know where he's been, and I just thought I'd point him in the right direction like you did for me, y'know,".

"Hm, you've really grown Impmon," the fox said, seeming impressed.

"Whatever," he replied while looking relaxed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tommy,_

The young Digi-destined was running up a snow slope outside of town.

"Oh, I'll never find anything to trade out here," he moaned.

"Finally, we're here," the voice of a bird said.

Then Tommy was face to face with two Toucanmon, one caring some kind of old video camera. They all blinked, before screaming at the sight of each other.

"Aaaaahhhh!"

The Toucanmon quickly ran the other way.

"Wait up!" Tommy said as he ran after them.

"We're not waiting, we're scramming!" the bird brains screamed.

It wasn't long until they had ran a good distance away from the town.

"Stop, I really mean it this time!" Tommy shouted, "When I catch you, I'll put a-"

"You'll never catch us!".

However, the ground beneath the birds then broke, causing them to fall in the cold water. The camera they were caring then dropped in front of Tommy and started filming.

Tommy then picked up the camera, "Is this what you two traded all our D-tectors for isn't it?" he said with anger, "Well I'm taking it!" he then started to leave

"Where are you going, come back!" the Toucanmon said as the struggled not to drown

Tommy then looked back, "I guess I can't leave them like this?".

The birds continued to flail, "Help us!".

"Hm, then again, you did steal our stuff," Tommy said, "So you're just getting what you deserve,".

Tommy then took off.

"Wait, don't go away!" they pleaded.

"Who am I kidding, I can't," Tommy then ran back and put the camera down. He then reached out his hand to the bird, "Here, grab a hold!", he then pulled one out of the water, before going back for the second, "Give me your wing,".

He then pulled the bird out. However, while the boy was down, one of the Toucanmon grabbed the camera,

"Yoink!"

"No!" Tommy said, before one of the birds pushed him in the water.

"Thanks for the help sucker!" the Toucanmon laughed.

"But, I saved your lives," Tommy said as he struggled against the water, "You can't just go,".

"Just watch us!"

The jerk birds then ran away.

"Now I'll never get the D-tectors," Tommy moaned, "Someone help!".

Tommy was about to run out of energy and drown. But then a hammer appeared in front of him.

"Huh?".

"Quick, grab on!" a familiar voice said, which Tommy quickly did.

After coughing some, Tommy saw that the one who saved him was Grumblemon.

"No worry, me got you!" Grumblemon then pulled his hammer upwards, which unfortunately sent Tommy flying, "Huh, oh no!".

"Aaaaaahhh!" Tommy screamed as he flew towards town.

The earth warrior then started running after the flying boy, "Me guess me forget how much strength Grumblemon had, huh?" he said to himself.

However, the earth warrior then sensed something, something he knew very well, something, wooden. "It can't be!", Grumblemon then clenched his fist and started to feel angry.

* * *

 _Not too far away_

The Toucanmon had lost sight of the kid.

The kept laughing at the getaway, that is, until something grabbed them from afar.

"Huh, aaaahhhh!" the screamed as they were pulled back, before being tied up, gagged, and stuffed into a sack.

"Gots yous birdbrains now," the wooden captor said, "You know what they say, you gots to bag a bird before thanksgiving dinner can began, right,".

* * *

 _Few miles ahead later,_

"Aaaaahhh!" Tommy screamed, before landing in the snow in front of town.

The boy then got up, "Oh great, now I'm seeing things,".

Tommy then walked back to the Festival hanging his head down low.

However, not too far was his friends Takuya, Koji, Bokomon, and Neemon.

"Tommy!" Takuya said as he ran to the kid.

Tommy ran to him and grabbed Takuya in a hug, before sobbing.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked, sounding soft and concerned.

Tommy looked at Takuya, he tried to tell him what happened, but was to sadden from his failure that he just kept crying.

"Hey don't worry, it will be okay," Takuya comforted, like a kind big brother.

* * *

 _In a few moments later at Datamon's shop,_

"Eeyahh, knock knock!?" Arbormon said as he broke through the door, "It always pays to be polite, right?".

"Check, you were real polite to my door!" Datamon said as he approached the wood warrior, who then dropped a sack in front of him, "Waaah!".

"Aah!" the Toucanmon said as the fell, gagged and tied up, alongside the old camera.

"Yous got something these bird brains traded and I want it," Arbormon explained, before holding his hand out.

Then a clock rang, which got Datamon's attention, "Hm?".

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Arbormon demanded, "Take this thing back and give me the other things!".

"Maybe, but first I have to check out the goods," Datamon explained, before picking up the camera.

"Yeah, well, you better be quick about it, or else," Arbormon said, trying to be patent.

Datamon then looked through the camera and saw Tommy saving the Toucanmon from drowning.

"Huh, aah," he said, the robot Digimon knew what he needed to do, "Sorry buddy, looks like I'm going to have to turn down your generous offer,".

"That's better, what?!" Arbormon said, surprised that things did go how he thought.

"I have another customer," Datamon explained.

"Hand them over or you'll never have another customer!" Arbormon said as he clenched his fist, "My buddy is gone because of those things and I will avenge him, right!" Arbormon was then surrounded by fractal code, "Arbormon slide evolution!".

The wooden robot then transformed into the grassy flower crested lizard, "Petaldramon!".

* * *

 _Not too far away,_

Tommy and the others that met up with him were had just gotten into town when.

"Leaf Cyclone!"

A huge explosion then came from Datamon's shop.

This alerted the heroes who quickly ran towards the wrecked real-estate.

"That's it, no one messes with my store!" Datamon shouted, "Nano Swarm!" he then shot tons of tiny grinning missiles out of his wiry fingers, that flew towards and exploded on Petaldramon. Datamon snickered at this, only to soon find his foe snickering at him, "Huh?"

Petaldramon then stood on his hind legs and danced back and forth, "Leaf Cyclone!" his red leaf main then spun like a fan before he shot two leaf covered tornados at Datamon, knocking him it what was left of a wall.

The Digi-destined than made it to the scene.

"Whoa," Takuya gasped.

"Petaldramon!" Koji said.

The giant lizard then turned towards the two boys, who had picked up a metal pipe and wooden stick to fight with.

"Oho, this should be good!" he said.

Tommy Bokomon and Neemon tried to go help Datamon, but they could not get past the leafy lizard.

Takuya tried to whack the lizard, but it was not very effected.

"Take that!" Koji then tried to use his wooden stick.

But Petaldramon just ate it, "Mhhmm, om-nom-nom, hey thanks for the snack," the wood beast said, much to Koji's dismay, "I wonder how the rest of yous taste?".

The lizard then licked his bark lips, making the two boys' step back in fear. Petaldramon then went in for the bite.

"Oh no, look out guys!" Tommy cried.

But before the two heroes could become lunch, someone grabbed them and pulled them into the ground.

"Huh, where'd you twos go?" Petaldramon asked as he looked around after he chomped nothingness, feeling confused.

"W-what happened?" Tommy asked sounding worried.

"Um how, what?" Bokomon stuttered, "W-w-where could they have gone!?".

"Oh, they gone right behind us," Neemon pointed out.

The other two then noticed and jumped a little.

"Takuya, Koji, you're okay!" Tommy said with joy.

"How did you do that?" Bokomon asked as he did a double-take.

"I don't think it was us?" Koji said, feeling unsure as he scratched his head.

"Wait, I think I know who it was!" Tommy said, remebering who saved him earlyer.

"Huh, what'ch yous guys talking about?" Petaldramon asked.

Suddenly, a Digimon sprang out of the ground behind the lizard and pulled out a hammer.

"Is that?" Takuya said in shock.

"No it can't be!?" Koji said in astonishment.

"It is!" Tommy cheered.

But before Petaldramon could react.

"Seismic Sledge!" the spiked hammer of Grumblemon then slammed onto the back of the lizard.

"Yow, what the heck!?" Petaldramon said, before turning around and feeling shocked, "Grumblemon, is that you?".

The earth warrior then landed on the ground in front of the lizard and nodded, with a scowl on his face.

"Y-your okay, that's great," Petaldramon said with joy, "Now let's get to beating this brats, right," He then looked at the humans, preparing for the next attack.

"No!" Grumblemon shouted after jumping in front of the wood beast, "Petaldramon no hurt humans!".

"What the heck yous doing," the wood beast asked, "Was this about me eating the last burger the other night?".

"Me no work with you evil warrior no more," Grumblemon explained seeming mad, "Me work with good warriors now!".

"Whaaaat!?" Petaldramon said sounding dumbfounded, "Whats is wrong with ya pal?".

"Evil warriors kick Grumblemon out when Grumblemon loose spirits," he explained, still rather angry, "Human warriors forgive Grumblemon, me know who real friends are now!".

"Wait, just give me a sec," Petaldramon tried to say, but Grumblemon was tired of listening to his former partner and smacked him in the face with his hammer, "Ger, fine, if that's how it's going to be,".

The lizard then shot out his tongue and grabbed the earth warrior. He then slammed the goblin into the ground with great force.

"Hurry we need to help Grumblemon!" Takuya said, before feeling weird about saying, "Wow, never thought I'd say that?".

"I know what you mean," Koji agreed, before he and Takuya grabbed some broken pieces of the shop to use as weapons.

Meanwhile Tommy Bokomon and Neemon then ran to help Datamon up.

"Oh my," Bokomon said.

"Hey, are you all right Datamon?" Tommy asked as helped the robotic Digimon

"Yeah, I'm fine," Datamon said as he looked at Tommy, "Oh it's you,".

Tommy then looked sad, "I couldn't find anything to trade," he said as he started to sob, "And I tried so hard," the tears started to form.

Datamon then lifted the boys head comforting him, "Heh, you did just fine kid,".

Tommy felt a bit confused.

"You ever hear the expression that truth is the greatest treasure?" Datamon asked.

"No," Tommy replied.

Takuya and Koji then beat Petaldramon, which made him let go of Grumblemon. The earth warrior then tried to use his hammer, but the wood beast just slapped him aside with his tails.

"Go on, take it," Datamon then held out Tommy's D-tector.

Tommy didn't know how to feel.

"You know, at first, I thought you were making up stories because you wanted things so badly," Datamon explained, "But you truly deserve to have them,".

Tommy nodded with a smile, before taking the D-tector, "Thanks, Datamon,".

"But, uh, don't tell anyone I've gone soft, okay?" Datamon mumbled.

However, Tommy felt like his D-tector was a bit heavier. He then shook it a bit to see if something had changed.

Datamon then laughed, "It's not broken," he explained, before waving his finger, "But I did add something,".

"Like what?" Tommy asked.

"What you won in the game," Datamon explained, "It's really yours after all,".

Tommy then looked at the D-tector and saw what looked like a harry snowball with a buff chest, round horns, grey intense eyes, and spears coming from the back like hair. It then switched to the symbol of ice and back, which made Tommy know what this meant.

"My beast spirit!" he said with joy, "You are awesome Datamon!".

The robot just let out a soft chuckled with delight.

Meanwhile, Takuya and Koji went running at Petaldramon with full force. But they were quickly knocked aside.

"Know lets try this again," Petaldramon then roared as he went in for the kill.

Grumblemon jumped in and tried to hold back the lizard, but he couldn't do it for long.

But Tommy had enough of this and activated his transformation.

"Execute!" he said as he slid the fractal code on his hand across the D-tector, "Beast spirit evolution!".

The ice spirit then roared as the spear locks flowed in the wind as the armor of the ice beast appeared around the boy.

The transformation was complete, then the yeti like creature landed alongside his twin axes, he then picked them up and swung them around.

"Korikakumon!"

Petaldramon was about to munch on his foes, when he felt someone grab his tails. He then turned around to see the large, fury, spear dread locked, beast of ice.

"Korikakumon, Legendary Beast Warrior of Ice!" Bokomon gasped.

"So it really is true, humans have the power to turn into Digimon!" Datamon said, feeling just as surprised.

Petaldramon then started turning around to confront his new foe but was soon punched in his wooden face by the blizzard beast.

He growled and groaned as he hit the ground.

Korikakumon then closed his hands and started praying?

"Tommy, what in the world are you doing?" Bokomon asked, "This no time for reflection!".

"Behind you look out!" Datamon yelled.

Petaldramon then tackled the ice beast with great force.

"Oh, that's going to leave a mark," Bokomon said with his hands on his head.

Petaldramon was now on top of Korikakumon and,

 _ **Ugh, that name is so hard to pronounce and makes little sense without looking it up. Can we just call him by his Japanese name Blizzardmon? Okay, cool.**_

Blizzardmon then got up and forced the lizard of him.

"Waauuu, oofm!" Petaldramon yelled as he hit the ground.

"Avalanche Axes!" Blizzardmon then called his axes, that hit the ground with a loud clang.

The ice beast then grabbed the axes and closed his eyes to focused. He quickly opened them and disappeared, much to the confusion of his nature covered foe.

Blizzardmon then reappeared in sky, which freaked out Petaldramon, and started slashing the wood beast like crazy. This knocked the lizard a good distance away.

Blizzardmon then started dancing with stomps as waving his axes in the air, "Ahahahahaha!" he laughed.

His friends however, seemed fairly confused.

"There's something you don't see every day," Koji said.

"He can't control his spirit," Takuya said seeming surprised, "He sure looks silly doesn't he?".

"Not as silly as you looked trying to beat up your friends, Mr. 'pot calling the kettle black'!" Bokomon pointed out.

"Tommy not lose control, he just having fun with beast spirit," Grumblemon grinned with his eyes closed.

But at this point it had dawned on the others that Grumblemon was with them.

"Wait, how did you get your spirit back?" Koji asked skeptically.

"It just come to me, when Talpidmon defend KaratsukiNumemon," he explained, before something accrued to him when Petaldramon got on his front legs like he was doing a handstand, so to speak, "Urm, me think not best time to explain,".

Petaldramon then started swinging lower half back and forth, "Boy are you going to regret that!" he yelled, angry about the cuts on his face. He then jabbed his two root tails into the ground, "Thorn Jab!".

Suddenly, many roots spiked out of the ground and attacked Blizzardmon.

"Here catch, help out your friend guys!" Datamon said before tossing Takuya and Koji's D-tectors to them.

The two boys caught them before looking at each other and nodding.

The spirit of fire then glowed, "Execute!" Takuya said as he slid the fractal code across the D-tector, "Spirit evolution!"

The fiery armor then formed around the boy, transforming him into,

"Agunimon!".

The spirit of light then glowed, "Execute!" Koji said as he slid the fractal code across the D-tector, "Spirit evolution!".

The light armor then formed around the boy, transforming him into,

"Lobomon!".

"How about we heat things up a little?" Agunimon then threw firing at his foe.

Lobomon then drew his light staffs and unleashed his attack, "Lobo Kendo!".

Grumblemon then slammed the ground with his hammer sending a rock wave at the vines.

The attacks burned and sliced away the roots that held Blizzardmon, freeing the ice beast.

Blizzardmon then charged into the wood beast and soon ended up pushing Petaldramon out of town.

The lizard was then flung onto the snow. He then tried to get up, but before he could, Grumblemon popped out of the snowy ground.

"Seismic Sledge!" he then slammed his hammer on his former comrade, "That teach you not abandon friend!".

"Oww, Grumblemon, why?" Petaldramon asked, almost crying from the pain.

"You know exactly why!" Grumblemon shouted, with a bit of a tear in his eye, before jumping aside.

"And now, Frozen Arrowheads!" Blizzardmon shouted, before the arrows on his long white dreadlocks glowed blue.

The locks then lunged at the lizard and sent him flying into the sunset.

"OOOOOOAAAAAWWW!" Petaldramon screamed, "Oaw, I'll be back, not even you will escape my wrath Grumblemon!".

He then slid away until he was no longer in site.

"That show you!" Grumblemon shouted while holding his arm in the air victoriously.

Blizzardmon then started to pray again.

Grumblemon then looked at him in confusion, "Huh, what you doing now snow boy?".

* * *

 _However, not too far away,_

The Toucanmon had gotten knocked far out of town after the Petaldramon attack.

"Aw great, now we have nothing," one of them said, "And its all your fault!"

"What, it was your idea to get the camera!" the other shouted.

"Was not,"

"Was to,"

"Was not,"

"Was to!"

They argued.

However, this got they attention of a Digimon that was in the snow. The metal dinosaur then rose up from the snow and shook of the snow, before looked mad.

"Filth detected!" Metaltyrannomon said as his eyes glowed.

"Huh?" the birds asked.

"Exterminate filth!" the dino shouted as he reared his fangs.

"Whhhaaaaaahhhh!" the Toucanmon screamed.

The birds were then being chased by Metaltyrannomon into the sunset.

* * *

 _A few moments later, outside of town with the heroes of this story,_

The Digi-destined had regrouped outside of town.

"Molto bene!" Zoe said with an Italian accent.

"I'm just glad I didn't hurt you guys when I got my beast spirit," Tommy said.

"Why does everyone have to bring that up?" Takuya asked.

"Now you know how Grumblemon feel," The Earth warrior said.

"I still can't believe your spirit just came to you," JP said, "And I was looking forward to giving it back,".

"Or that you helped those KaratsukiNumemon that hated you," Zoe added, "That was really heroic of you,".

"What can me say, Grumbelmon new Digimon that fight for good," he said proudly, "By way, can me have beast spirit now?".

"Not so fast, we don't trust you 100% just yet," Takuya said, since he was the one who had the spirit, "Your going to have to earn it back,".

"Oh come on!" the earth warrior shouted, which made them stare at him, forcing him to behave, "Ger, fine, Grumblemon understand,".

"I thought it was because you didn't know how to get the beast spirit out of the D-tector?" Neemon asked, which made Grumblemon give Takuya a look which made him laugh sheepishly.

"Digi-destined," a voice of a women came from there D-tector's.

"Huh, Ophanimon?" Takuya said as he checked the device.

Ophanimon was the celestial Digimon that had originally called the humans to the digital world to stop the evil fallen celestial Digimon, Cherubimon.

"Seraphimon turned into a Digi-egg," Zoe explained.

"Yes, I know," Ophanimon replied, which made Grumblemon nervous.

"Erm, me not do it, it was Mercurymon!" the Earth warrior gulped.

"Oh yeah, and Grumblemon joined us as a good warrior," Tommy explained.

"That I did not know," the voice of the celestial Digimon said, "But it's good that you have persuaded one of Cherubimon's warriors to the side of good,".

"Um, yeah, persuaded, that's what we did," JP said sheepishly.

"Yeah, persuade with giant bug cannon they did," Grumblemon grumbled.

"So what are we supposed to do about Seraphimon now?" Koji asked.

"Before I tell you, you must know that this is a crucial point," the voice explained sounding serious, "You can stop now, or face the dangerous road ahead, will you accept the risk?".

The humans nodded with a "Hm-mm," in agreement.

"You better believe we will," Takuya said.

"You must be certain, all or you," Ophanimon explained, still serious,

"I don't think I've ever been more certain of anything in my life" Zoe said sternly.

"Me either," JP said, just as serious.

"Yeah," Tommy said.

"Me got nowhere better to go," Grumblemon added, sounding not quite as serious.

"Neither do I!" Neemon added.

"So what do we do now Ophanimon?" Koji asked.

"Head for the Rose Morning Star, and then-," the voice then cut off into static.

"What did you say?" Koji asked sounding worried, "Ophanimon!".

Everyone then looked at each other.

"What is a Rose Morning Star?" Neemon asked.

"Oh, me know, that where Grumblemon and other evil warriors take Ophanimon to be imprisoned!" he explained, which got the attention of the others.

"Then you know where it is!?" Koji asked.

"Erm, well, me kind of forget," the earth warrior sheepishly said, which got him some looks from the others, "Oh come on, it first mission Grumblemon go on!" he shouted, "It very boring, how me supposed to remember exact location!?".

Just then a red light shined not too far away.

"You don't have to, its right there!" Bokomon pointed out.

Everyone gasped at its magnificent's.

"A star how are we supposed to get there?" JP asked.

"We're not going to the star," Bokomon explained, "We're going to what's beneath it,".

"Hey, that just what Mercurymon say back when," Grumblemon added.

"All that way?" JP moaned.

Everyone then sighed.

"It looks pretty far," Takuya said with his hand on his hat, before looking at Bokomon, "We have to walk there?".

Everyone sighed again. But then Zoe remembered something.

"Oh, Presto!" she said as she pulled out some train tickets.

"What are those?" Takuya asked.

"These are Trailmon tickets," Zoe explained, "Earlier me and JP were at an eating contest, and I won!".

"That what humans doing during Petaldramon attack?" Grumblemon asked, "Hmph, lucky,".

"Well this is grand prize for scarfing 30 plates of that horrible food in an hour," Zoe explained before closing her eyes proudly, "Do I rock or what?".

Everyone then cheered.

"Well then come on guys, let's head for that star!" Takuya said with determination.

"Yeah!" everyone said with their hands in the air.

It wasn't long until everyone was riding on a black train with three yellow horns and one green eye known as a Trailmon Buffalo.

 **Narrator Rika: For once, things seem to be going OK. Which is usually when everything falls apart. Find out if they can keep it together with the new strength Grumblemon and Blizzardmon on the next Digimon Frontier,**

 _ **Purification Redemption!**_

* * *

 ** _Hooray, another one done! Grumblemon has returned! With drama of wood to boot._**

 _ **I had a a lot of fun with this chapter. Mostly from all the references I could add.**_

 **Scutlemon: How many can you find?**

 _ **Sorry if this was too long, let me know if the length should be shorter?**_

 **Scutlemon: I think its fine, just like Arbormon.**

 **?: When can I come in?**

 _ **All in good time. In fact, you can get started now.**_

 **?: Yay, I'll get right to it, arf!**

 **Scutlemon: Good luck bro.**

 _ **Okay, for the last time for awhile,**_ ** _Talpidmon belongs to_** _ **Ak-illustrate, who can be found at**_ ** _digimon-fr on tumblr_** ** _and aki-ta on deviant art._**

 **Scutlemon: If anymore OC Digimon show up, we'll be sure to give credit, if were allowed to use them that is. Also I belong to the guy making this story.**

 _ **Also special thanks to** **Saalejandra for your wonderful review!**_

 **Scutlemon: It was in Spanish, but once we translated it, it was practically poetry! So thanks a ton!**

 _ **Remember everyone, reviews lead to sooner chapters and better quality stories!**_

 **Scutlemon: So you all next time.**

 _ **Choa!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Trailmon vs Trailmon vs Loco

_In an unknown location,_

Scutlemon had just entered through a portal. "Great news boss, I think Grumblemon's back and nicer then before!" the Digimon cheered.

Though who he was talking to could not be seen.

"I just talked to Arbormon, and should only be a matter of time before," but then he noticed something, "Wait, are you okay?".

He then walked towards something shadowy.

"Oh no, you must be getting worn out from all the energy your using?" Scutlemon asked, looking concerned, "I guess what you're doing must take a lot of energy huh?".

Scutlemon then tried to think of something to help his mysterious friend.

"Wait, I know, the Trailmon race is coming up!" Scutlemon said with joy, "That will fix you up in no time!".

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the heroes,_

Night was close to ending as the Trailmon Buffalo sped across the snowy land.

"Whoa, whao, whoaaaaaaa!" the black train said, "Chug, chug, chugdy chug!".

The heroes were sitting in the classic passenger car, many of them looking at their D-tectors.

"Boy, this train is really moving," Takuya said as he looked out the window at the snowy horizon, "Of course, the scenery is kind of boring, not like the scenery back home," Takuya began reminisced about home for bit.

"Ah, ah, whoa!" the train shouted.

"Blizzardmon, my very own beast spirit!" Tommy said as he looked at the beast spirit on his D-tector, happy about his new blessing, "Together, there's nothing you and I can't do,".

"Wow, you not even need know secret of beast spirit," Grumblemon said, while sitting near him.

"A good little baby yes, you are," Bokomon said to his egg as he walked by.

"Zephyrmon, you're becoming more a part me every day and I couldn't be happier," Zoe said as she looked at her D-tector.

Bokomon nodded at the girl with a smile.

"KendoGarurumon, what awaits us at the Rose Morning Star?" Koji asked as he looked at his D-tector.

Grumblemon was beginning to get annoyed at this, for obvious reasons.

"Who's a bouncy-wouncy, lalalalalala," Bokomon sang to the egg, while dancing.

"What are talking to your digivices for?" JP asked, seeming confused.

"Don't knock it 'till you've tried it my friend," Bokomon said.

"Oh, excuses me, Mr. Bouncy-wouncy," JP groaned.

"He likes it when we bounce," Bokomon explained

"And me likes it when me have beast spirit," Grumblemon groaned.

"You heard Takuya," JP said, "No beast spirit until you've earned it,".

"But when that be?!" he whined, "Have me earn it yet Takuya?".

Though Takuya wasn't paying attention, still a bit lost in thought.

"Goodly morning!" a small pink Digimon that whore a burger bun shaped hat said cheerfully as it pushed a food cart down the hall, "Now, would anyone like a little snacky?".

"Me, I would!" Zoe eagerly said as she raised her hand after getting out of her seat.

"It cost money you know?" Takuya pointed out, which slightly surprised Zoe.

"I know," she then reached in her vest pockets, trying to find some cash but to no avail.

"Candy bars, fresh chocolatey cuppy-cakes," the pink Digimon sand as it walked by.

"Wait, can't I just owe you for one?" Zoe pleaded.

"We're almost there," Bokomon pointed out.

"But, oh," Zoe moaned, before her stomach growled.

"Hphm, just be glad Arbormon not here," Grumblemon laughed, "He eat hole cart in seconds,".

Tommy then looked towards the Earth warrior, "Hey Grumblemon, you seemed a lot more mad then usually when we fought Petaldramon yesterday?"

"Of course me mad, he one of warriors that kick Grumblemon out," he replied.

"You know now that I think about it, Petaldramon seemed pretty upset when we beat you," Takuya said, which surprised Grumblemon.

"Huh, t-that mean nothing," he said trying to hide his emotions on the matter, as he looked away and crossed his arms, "Arbormon evil, so Abormon enemy now,".

Everyone was quiet for a bit, until Bokomon felt something from his egg.

"Oh, its kicking, my baby is kicking!" he said, before he sang, "Oh, yes, your mama's baby!". As he danced, this left the others feeling a bit weird.

"Ok, this baby thing is starting to freak me out," Takuya thought.

But then light shined into the train car. The heroes then looked to see a glorious sunrise, leaving them with a since of determination.

"Station coming up." The Trailmon Buffalo said, "Everybody off that's getting!" he then laughed with a snort.

* * *

 _A few moments later,_

The Digidestined had just arrived in a town filled with trees and many neat stone house all throughout.

"Wow this place is great!" Zoe said, "Look at all the cool houses, bellissimo!".

"Alright, everybody out of the pool!" Trailmon Buffalo said as he slowly stopped.

"There was a pool, how come nobody told me?" Neemon asked.

The heroes were now outside of the Trailmon at the station and were a bit confused.

"Hey where are we?" Takuya asked.

"Now that's a good question," JP said.

"Yeah," Tommy added.

"Even Grumblemon know this not right," Grumblemon said.

"I thought this was the Rose Morning Star Express?" Zoe asked as she and the others looked at the Trailmon.

"Whoa-Hoooooo!" the buffalo train sang which made the others cover their ears.

"Naaaaa, too loud!" Grumblemon shouted, since his pointed ears were a bit bigger, this really hurt. He soon passed out from the noise and was dazed for a bit.

"Not today, it's the Great Trailmon Race!" he then laughed and snorted, before blowing his horn and chugging of, "AAAAHHH, and I'm going to wiiiiiiiinnnn!".

"Hey wait, just what is this Great Trailmon Race?" Takuya shouted, but unfortunate got no answer.

* * *

 _A few moments later,_

The heroes then started looking around town.

"Well, if we're stuck here, we might as well look around," Koji said.

"I'm looking, and I'm kind of liking," JP said.

The heroes past a variety of different of Digimon.

"So if you see a puppet with a hammer, I wasn't here!" a peacock in a crown said to a drill bug like creature.

"I'm pretty sure you should just be honest with him?" he replied

"Shehahahah," a ghost in a red hood snickered as he ate bread.

"Oh wow, I am starving," Zoe said as she looked at the ghost, wishing she had some food.

Meanwhile, Grumblemon was picking up small rocks, other stuff from the ground, and putting them in a bottle.

"Hey whatcha yah doing?" JP asked.

"Me gather ingredients for new Golemon potion," Grumblemon explained, "Need be ready in case need more friends when evil Digimon strike,".

"Well, won't that be great," JP smiled, glad that they would have backup in the future. He then pictured Metalkabuterimon rolling into battle with an army of rock monster Digimon.

It wasn't long until they had come to where all the Trailmon were lining up for the start of the race under a banner that said, Annual Trailmon Race. The crowds cheered as the trains arose.

"Hey cool, check it out," Takuya said after he and Koji came to a viewing point between a red beetle, a snowman like Digimon and a large Digimon mammal like Digimon that had a hammer, orange hair, and a turtle shell.

"Neato," Tommy said.

"Whats going on?" Zoe asked.

"Seven Trailmon," Grumblemon said, "Me never see that many in one zone ever,".

"And seven riders" a scarecrow like Digimon that was between Zoe and Tommy said, "Each of the Trailmon is ridden by someone, they work as a team,".

There were many different types of Trailmon, from worm to kettle, nearly every type was there

"But Trailmon riding is dangerous business!" the scarecrow explained.

"Excuses me, I can't seem to find my partner?" The Trailmon Buffalo said.

"Is there some incredible grand prize for the winners?" Zoe asked.

"A cheeseburger," the Scarecrow started.

"Hey right!" Zoe eagerly said before running to the Trailmon.

"Hm, Arbormon love burgers, me bet he enter race," Grumblemon thought, feeling sad, before shaking those thoughts away, "Ger, why me still think about him, Arbormon and others no care for Grumblemon no more, and Grumblemon not care either!" he then noticed that the others had gone down to where the Trailmon were, "Huh, hey wait for Grumblemon!".

"I'll be your partner!" Zoe waved as she ran to the black train.

"Well, I," the train started, before a werewolf Digimon with black fur and green pants jumped in.

"He's already got a partner!" he said with a gruff voice.

"Yeah!" a small orange dog Digimon that looked like a certain annoying video game character added as he ran in and chuckled.

"Dogmon, would you please let me handle this?" the werewolf said, seeming a bit annoyed.

 **ShadowWereGarurumon** **is a particularly nasty character. His special attack is shadow claw**

Dogmon then snickered with a wheeze, looking annoying.

 **Dogmon, he's full of sneaky tricks and can stretch himself like rubber.**

"Oh goodie, together again," Trailmon Buffalo said, "And a good thing too, I'd never win with a human riding me,"

"Hey, that's a rude thing to say!" Zoe said, feeling offended.

"Forget this, I'm not racing Shadowweregarurumon!" a Frigimon shouted as he ran away from his Trailmon Mole

A Deramon quickly did the same as he ran from his Trailmon Raccoon Dog.

"Now I don't have a rider," Trailmon Mole moaned with its 'Droopy Dog' like voice.

Zoe then ran up to the pink train, "I'll do it, if that's OK with you,".

"Really?" he asked, "That'd be swell,".

JP then ran up to the Trailmon Raccoon Dog, "If she's riding, I'm riding," he then placed his hand on the green train "What do you say big guy?".

"Swell!" the green train replied.

"Ha ha, this sounds like fun!" Takuya said as he approached the Trailmon Worm, "I'm in!".

"Now don't blow it!" the red multi-eyed train said as he opened his teeth filled maw and showing his engine.

"You, and me?" the Trailmon Angler asked, with his high German accent.

"Um hm," Tommy nodded to the cycloptic blue fish shaped train.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, climb on," Trailmon Franken said, sounding pessimistic.

"Gee thanks," Koji replied, sounding just as pessimistic as the red robotic train.1

"Why do I have to race?" Neemon said near a yellow Trailmon before being knocked away by Grumblemon jumping in, "Whaaaah, never mind!".

Grumblemon then ran up to the Trailmon Kettle, "Count Grumblemon in to!" he said eagerly.

"Huh, why do you want to race?" Trailmon Kettle asked.

"So me can beat humans at something and not get trouble for doing so," Grumblemon explained.

"Oh please, I'll totally beat you again," JP bragged.

"Says you!" Grumblemon shouted back in annoyance.

"Alight hop on, well prove him wrong," Trailmon Kettle sang in a groovy way, to which Grumblemon eagerly hopped on.

The Trailmon now had all their riders and were raring to go.

"How exciting," Trailmon Mole said glumly.

"We'll beat them from top to bottomus," Trailmon Buffalo said.

"Hoo yeah, baby!" Trailmon Kettle said, sounding groovy.

"We gonna do this thing or what?" Trailmon Worm said, getting impatient.

All the riders were now seated at the tops of their Trailmon in the cockpits, just as eager to begin as the trains.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the annual Great Trailmon Race, sponsored by Toei and Bandai," and angel with two wings and a microphone staff known as Piddomon announced.

The crowds cheered loudly.

"Sounds like you're ready to go," the angel Digimon said, "And so are they!"

The final countdown then started, "10,9,8,7,"

The riders all had looks of determination as the train whistles screamed as the engines started up. Though unknown to the others, something else was getting ready to race not too far away.

"I'm not gonna lose to a bunch of humans!" ShadowWereGarurumon said.

"But you gonna loos to dis Digimon, haha," Grumblemon taunted.

"3,2,1, go!" the crowd cheered.

The Trailmon's wheels then spun sparking the tracks, as they took off.

"Hooray!" Mole said.

"Get moving!" another one said shouted.

"Huuuuuuuuuhhh!" Buffalo sang.

"Lets ride!" Kettle said with funkiness.

"And there they go!" Piddomon announced.

The Trailmon rushed through the town and into the rocky valley.

"Raccoon Dog and Buffalo are neck and neck!" Piddomon said, "With Kettle not too far behind,".

"Huzzah go JP go!" Bokomon calmly cheered from the audience, "Oh and you too Grumblemon,".

"With mole right behind them!" the angel stated.

Buffalo then chugged past Raccoon Dog, with Dogmon taunting JP.

"Not you!" the chubby rider said in annoyance, "Lets see you laugh at Beetlemon!".

The spirit of thunder glowed green as JP then began his transformation. The bug armor appeared and in a matter of moments he was.

"Beetlemon!" he then stood on his Trailmon, "Alight, let's kick it!".

"Kick it, sounds so violent?" Raccoon Dog said as it overtook the Buffalo.

"Uh oh," the Digimon dogs said.

"How do you like that?" Beetlemon taunted while posing.

"It's good I suppose," his Trailmon said, "But what's the point of spirit evolving, I'm not really following?".

"Hey, it's all about style, it's about being cool and smooth!" Beetlemon said confidently as he posed.

However, the Trailmon then started to screech to a halt, causing Beetlemon to fall over as it stopped in front of a blob of monster known as Raremon.

"Hm, you were saying?" Raccoon Dog asked.

The Raremon then looked at the bug, its smell reeking horribly.

"Huh, uhh, that stinks!" Beetlemon then fainted and caused him to turn back to a human, "Awful,".

The Raremon then climbed onto the Trailmon and scared JP to the other side.

"You know, it's times like these I'm glad I haven't got a nose," Raccoon Dog said, not seeming bothered by the Raremon climbing on him.

"Coming through coming through!" Buffalo said as he chugged by.

"Woo, woo!" Worm said as he passed.

"Oh my," Mole said.

"Catch you later, JP!" Zoe waved and taunted as she passed.

"Zoe wait!" JP said, "How's about you catch me now?!".

Then Kettle soon passed by, "What that you say, you beat Grumblemon again?" The earth warrior taunted, enjoying every minute "Ahahahahahhhhaahhhaa!".

It wasn't long until Raccoon Dog was far behind the others.

"Why does this always happen to me?" JP whimpered, before freaking out when Raremon got closer and quickly running to the other side, "Ah ah ahaaaaa!h"

* * *

 _Up ahead in the valley,_

"Raccoon Dog is out of the race!" Piddomon announced as he flew above , "Buffalo is in the lead, with Worm right behind!".

Buffalo chuffed hard, struggle across the uphill rocky plain.

"Faster you hunk of trail junk!" Shadowweregarurumon shouted as he began to beat the train.

"Now's our chance to pass them!" Takuya cheered.

"I was hoping you'd say that!" Worm said, before chugging past Buffalo and his doggy drivers, "Later!".

The Dog Digimon growled at this, while the human chuckled.

"Adios, fuzz face!" Takuya said with a snap.

"You, must, go, faster!" ShadowWereGarurumon huffed as he punched the train.

"Hitting me is not helping," Buffalo pointed out, feeling annoyed.

Then not too far away, three small Digimon that looked like adorable sprouts with four leafs and red eyes that were known as Tanemon popped out of the ground.

"Oh, why do these races always have hills?" Mole moaned, "I hate hills,"

Mole was having such a hard time, that even the Tanemon passed him.

"I think I can, I think I can, I hope I can?" he struggled.

"Mole don't give up now!" Zoe moaned, "We're almost there!".

"Hey Zoe," Tommy said, as he began to pass her alongside Koji, "Better hurry up!"

This made Zoe angry. However, she then saw that Grumblemon and Kettle were catching up, but also struggling, but not for long.

"Come on you can do it!" Grumblemon cheered.

"I can do it, I can do it yeah," Kettle sang, before passing Mole.

"Seriously!?" Zoe shouted.

"Heh, Zoe not get nowhere with that attitude, haha! Grumblemon taunted as got further ahead.

But then not too far away.

"Whaaaaaaaaaa!" screamed the voice of two bird Digimon.

"Exterminate!"

"Huh?" Grumblemon then looked to see two Toucanmon running from his recent pal MetalTyrannomon, "Ugh, not dino brains again,".

The birds than ran past the tracks. However, the dino Digimon wasn't as fast.

"Extermi- aaaaaaaahhh, error!?" he said after Kettle crashed into him and kept going with the dino stuck on the front, "Must reboot jelly file.4.02.1997. not found for last breakfast,".

"Ugh, MetalTyrannomon make no sense, you go way now," Grumblemon groaned before pulling out his hammer and knocking the dinosaur aside.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with JP,_

Raremon was staring the chubby boy down by the edge of the Trailmon.

"Ahh, please no!" he cried.

But before the blob could do something nasty, something dark blue and twice the size of a trails zoomed past.

The sheer force of what passed knocked the Raremon off. Thankfully the smelly Digimon soon got distracted and wandered off.

"Huh, what was that?" JP asked.

* * *

 _Up ahead,_

"They're up to the canyon bridge now, where the course narrows to only two rails!" Piddomon announced as he flew by.

Buffalo then started to catch up to worm on the narrow bridge.

"Dogmon, I think it's a little too peaceful and quiet up here!" ShadowWereGarurumon said.

Dogmon then looked back at the others, which were Kettle, Franken, Mole, and Angler.

"Who, whoa, whatever," Franken said.

Dogmon then made a sinister grin and chuckle as he pulled out a red bomb and through on the bridge, destroying it.

"Huh, uh oh, that no good for Grumblemoooooonnn!" the earth warrior said as his train went over the edge.

"Going down, getting a frown," Kettle sang as he was about to hit a wall in the canyon.

"Ugh this no good, need get further earth way!" Grumblemon then jumped in front of the Trailmon and dug into the ground on the wall.

"We're taking the, whoaaaa!" Kettle said as went down with the earth warrior.

"We're not going to make it!" Koji yelled, "You'll have to jump in!".

Franken then went in full throttle, "Blah-blah-blaaaaaaaaa!", The train then shot across the sky and landed on the other side.

However, Angler and Mole were not as powerful as the red train and heading to the cliff.

"Stop!" Tommy yelled.

"I'm trying!" Angler yelled as he slammed his brakes, but to no avail.

"Whoa!" Zoe screamed as Mole got closer to the cliff.

"Time to evolve!" Tommy said.

"And fast!" Zoe added.

The spirit of ice glowed as Tommy than began his transformation

"Execute!" Tommy then swiped the fractal code on his hand across the D-tector, "Spirit Evolution!".

The armor of the ice bear appeared around the boy and slowly pressed onto him.

The spirit of wind glowed as Zoe began her transformation.

"Execute!" Zoe then swiped the fractal code on his hand across the D-tector, "Spirit Evolution!".

The armor of the wind fairy appeared around the girl and slowly pressed onto her.

The transformation of the two warriors was complete.

"Kumamon!".

"Kazemon!".

"Frozen tundra!" Kumamon then jumped to the edge of the cliff and melted before becoming an ice sickle like and shooting across the gorge, creating an ice bridge.

Angler slid right across, while muttering something German. However, Mole wasn't so lucky and fell off the cliff.

"No!" Kazemon screamed as she flew after her train.

"Goodbye, digital world!" Mole cried as he fell and whimpered.

"I'm coming!" Kazemon shouted.

"Gah!" Just before Mole hit the river below, Kazemon grabbed him, "How anticlimactic,".

Kazemon groaned as she flew up while trying to lift the pink mole train, "You know, you're a little on the heavy side,".

"This happens to be my ideal weight, thank you very much," Mole complained.

Back with the ice warrior.

"You OK?" Kumamon asked, looking a bit slushish.

"Yah, but my nerves are kaput," Angler replied.

Kumamon then reformed into his bear form, "Ah, you did great!".

It wasn't long until the two were back on track.

"When I get home, I'm going straight to bed and to eat bon-bons!" Angler said as chugged ahead.

Kazemon had then just made out of the canyon.

"Kumamon wait!" she moaned, before dropping Mole onto the ground and turning back to her human form, "This stinks!" she shouted in frustration, "I just wanted a cheeseburger is that so wrong?!".

Piddomon then flew by, "Mole is out of the race and the human is throwing a major hissy!" he announced, before flying a way.

"This is just not fair!" Zoe cried.

"I wanna run!" a deep voice said, which confused Zoe.

"Huh?"

Then something zoomed by the girl blowing a large gust of wind by her, nearly blowing up her skirt.

"Aaah, rude!" she shouted, before getting a small glimpse of the dark blue machine, "Wait, that can't be Trailmon?".

* * *

 _Meanwhile up ahead,_

The Trailmon where now on a narrow track next to a mountain in a canyon.

"Worm has to move carefully, one false move and it's all over," Piddomon announced.

Takuya whimpered as he saw rocks from the cliff fall of.

"Relax kid, you got nothin' to worry about," Worm assured as moved across a turn.

But then, Buffalo rammed into the back of Worm.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"I'm, passing, you, hehe!" Buffalo laughed as he kept bumping the red train.

"Stop it, what are you crazy!?" Takuya yelled.

"I guess you could say that, yes!" ShadowWereGarurumon shouted.

"You, you, cut that, out!" Worm cried as he got bumped, with each bump making his eyes bug out.

Buffalo just kept laughing at this.

"That's it, I think I've had about enough of this!" Takuya shouted.

But then Worm let out a wide yell that threw his driver off by accident.

"Whaaaa!" Takuya screamed.

"No Takuya!" Koji shouted from the cliff above.

"Hang on!" Kumamon shouted as he slid on the side of the mountain on his orange skies

"Heeeeeeelp!" Takuya screamed,

Kumamon then jumped towards Takuya and grabbed his hand, saving the boy.

"Sweet grab!" Takuya thanked, "Tommy, I owe you one!".

The ice warrior laughed with joy, before throwing his friend back up to the Trailmons.

"All right!" Takuya shouted before turning into the warrior of fire.

The spirit of fire then glowed, "Execute!" Takuya said as he slid the fractal code across the D-tector, "Spirit evolution!"

The fiery armor then formed around the boy, transforming him into,

"Agunimon!".

The fire warrior then flew upwards, which frightened Dogmon, before landing on Trailmon Worm.

"You're not playing nice!" Agunimon shouted.

"I never play nice, or fair!" ShadowWereGarurumon said after jumping out of the cockpit, and then jumping at the fire warrior, "Full moon kick!".

The black wolf then smacked Agunimon in the face, which made Dogmon chuckle.

"Pyro tornado!" Agunimon then hit his fist together, making flames burn out, which he used to punch the incoming ShadowWereGarurumon.

Dogmon then through a bomb at the fire warrior, which knocked him down.

"All right, settle down back there," Worm said.

However, on the cliff above, Koji and his Trailmon Franken saw the commotion, and Koji was not having any of it.

"Yeah, yeah," Franken said, before his driver jumped off, "Well good luck with now,".

The spirit of light then glowed, "Execute!" Koji said as he slid the fractal code across the D-tector, "Spirit evolution!".

The light armor then formed around the boy, transforming him into,

"Lobomon!".

The light wolf warrior then landed on the Trailmon Buffalo, much to the confusion of the other canine Digimon.

"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon then drew his light saber and charged at the Digimon.

"I don't think so!" ShadowWereGarurumon said before charging at the light warrior.

The two canines slashed past each other, before landing and looking at each other.

"You OK Lobomon?" Agunimon asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Then let's see how wolf boy handles this one," he then spun around in flames, "Pyro Tornado!".

Agunimon then flew towards ShadowWereGarurumon and kicked him from within the tornado.

"Uh, hate to bug you, but I got a little problem," Franken said.

"Why what's wrong?" Lobomon asked.

"That drooling mutt's eating my brakes" Franken explained as Dogmon munched on his brakes.

Lobomon then jumped at the mutt, which the Dogmon quickly noticed and stretched back to his train. He then chuckled at his escape.

ShadowWereGarurumon then jumped at Agunimon and tried to kick him, but the fire warrior was able to dodge.

"Shadow claw!" the black wolf then tried to swipe his foe but failed.

Suddenly the land began to shake.

"Huh, what now?!" Agunimon asked.

But then the side of the mountain in front of the trains exploded and out came Grumblemon and his Trailmon Kettle, who were now in the lead.

"Haha, plan work, Grumblemon and Trailmon Kettle in lead now!" the goblin cheered.

"Why that little," ShadowWereGarurumon ranted.

Dogmon then pulled out a bomb and threw it with a snicker. It flew past the fire warrior and then blew up in Grumblemon's face, which he noticed too late.

He then blinked a bit with his blacked face, before shaking it off and jumping out of the cockpit, "Oh yeah, let see how you doggy dopes like this!" Grumblemon then pulled out his hammer and started slamming the mountain wall, causing rocks to begin to fall on the riders behind him.

"Hey take it easy!" Agunimon shouted, as he dodged and punched away rocks.

Dogmon then snickered at this, before a rock hit his head leading to a humorous face.

"Victory for Grumblemon, yes indeed, haha," the earth warrior laughed.

"Uh oh, little buddy!" Kettle said.

"Uh, heads up!" Worm said.

"Huh?" Agunimon and Grumblemon then looked to see they were coming to a tunnel, "Whaah!"

"Low bridge!", Worm announced.

"Whoa!"

The drivers quickly ducked to avoid getting hit by the top.

"Going in, moving it!" Kettle sang.

"Oh it's so dark in here," Buffalo said as he went in.

Meanwhile on the higher cliff, the tracks had split into two, and Franken and Angler were neck and neck.

The drivers had gotten a bit shaken by Grumblemon's rumbling, but not by much.

"Glad were up here," Kumamon said from atop Angler, "I hope Takuya will be okay,".

"He'll be fine," Lobomon said.

"Yeah whatever," Franken said.

But then the rumbling got even greater.

"Oh my," Angler moaned.

"Would you tone it down Grumblemon!" Lobomon yelled.

"Oh it's not him doing this," Franken pointed out.

"Then what is?" Kumamon asked.

"How should I know?" Franken said, not really caring.

Then a loud train whistles blew, "I wanna run!" a new voice said, accompanied by the sounds of powerful train wheels and engines at work, "I wanna win!".

"Who said that?" Kumamon asked, sounding a bit scarred as the sound of powerful machinery got closer.

The two warriors then looked back and saw something that looked like a giant dark blue train with a spiked wheel in front, and a metal face that resembled WarGreymon's head with red eyes, coming towards them and let out a loud train whistle sound.

"And I'm gonna win!" it said with its powerful determined voice and a loud blow of his whistles.

"Oh my schnitzel, its Granlocomon!" Angler cried as the giant train came closer.

"Grand what?" Kumamon asked.

"Granlocomon, he's legend amongst the Trailmon," the fish shaped train explained. "He so oon powerful that he makes his own tracks for his two sets of dozens of wheels yah, he's really competitive and you don't want to be in the way of his limited express attack!".

"Out of the way kiddies, I'm a gonna win!" Granlocomon shouted as zoomed past the two trains.

Unfortunately, this caused a blast of wind to force Franken and Lobomon off the cliff.

"Well I guess we're going down?" Franken said as he fell, not the slightest bit scarred, "So uh, where you from?".

Lobomon just screamed as he fell

"Are the cliffs in your world as high as they are here?" Franken asked, "We got some doozies here,".

"Koji!" Kumamon shouted as he stretched down while his body became ice. He then grabbed the Trailmon Franken, "Gotcha!".

"Oh, cold hands!" the train said.

"Nice catch Tommy!" Lobomon said before the fractal code enveloped him, "Lobomon slide evolution!" the wolf warrior then transformed into and armored white wolf with yellow jet wings and wheels on the back of his four legs known as, "KendoGarurumon!".

The light wolf then landed onto the wall of the cliff and hung on with its speed and claws.

"Hm, Liebchen, my tootsies are slipping!" Angler cried as he struggled to hold Kumamon up as the ice sickle bear hung from where the Train's nose would be.

"Just hang on!" Kumamon shouted.

"I can't!" Angler screamed as he fell of the broken cliff.

"Aaaahh!" Kumamon screamed as fell, after turning back to his normal snow bear form.

"Oh great," Franken said, still not really caring.

"Auf wiedersehen!" Angler screamed.

KendoGarurumon then jumped off the cliff and at the falling trains and bear, "I'm coming guys!".

"I'm allergic to pain!" Angler cried.

The wolf then used his own body to catch and brake the fall of Franken, then doing the same for Angler, and then catching Kumamon in his mouth.

"Nice catch yourself!" the ice bear thanked.

"Yah, you can say that again," Angler said.

The two legendary warriors then turned back to humans and fell to the ground.

"Oh wow, that was a close one," Tommy said, still a bit shaken from the fall.

"Hey uh, thanks," Franken said, seeming slightly sincere.

Koji then looked at his Trailmon, "Sure," he said with a nod and a smile.

"Look, I don't want to overdo it or anything, but I owe you my life, blah, blah, blah," Franken said before Koji just waved his hand after getting up.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Koji said.

"What an amazing display of athleticism and heroism by the humans!" Piddomon announced as he flew by, "Too bad it doesn't matter, Franken and Angler are out of the race!" he then flew by Granlocomon who was about to enter the tunnel after switching lanes, "And with a new last-minute legendary competitor and the tracks, can anyone survive long enough to win!?".

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the tunnel,_

Kettle had gotten so far ahead that he was out of sight, while Worm had managed to get ahead of Buffalo and avoid being bumped more.

"They're right behind us!" Agunimon shouted.

"And that's where I plan to keep them!" Worm said as he chugged ahead, "Hello!".

"Nice caboose Wormy old boy, huha!" Buffalo taunted.

The trains then came into a cave filled with small glowing fire ghost Digimon known as DemiMeramon.

"As they pass through the abandoned cave, Worm's close to catching up to Kettle, but Buffalo's closing fast!" Piddomon announced.

"Hang on, we're taking a shortcut!" Worm said as he chugged onto a different track.

"Sounds good to me!" his driver said.

Back on the other track, the dogs were about to do something nasty from the hill they were on.

"Hahaha, Dogmon, is it time for a treat?" ShadowWereGarurumon asked.

The dog snickered with a wheeze, before pulling out three bombs, "How about a kaboom?".

"Good boy," the black wolf said, as the bombs were thrown at Worm that then exploded fiercely and forced him of the track.

This caused fire to surround the train as it dragged through the ground.

"Big rocks, whacking me in the teeth, not good!" Worm moaned, as he chugged to a halt.

"Well that was fun," Agunimon said, sounding sad.

"Oh yeah," Worm added.

"I told you, this is my race boy!" ShadowWereGarurumon taunted, before he and his partner laughed.

Buffalo then chugged head to get caught up to Kettle.

"So what do we do now?" Agunimon asked after getting off his train.

"You mean other than dig me out of this hole?" Worm replied with sarcasm.

Suddenly, the fire warrior's D-tector started beeping. Agunimon then answered it and saw Tommy on the screen, "What is it Tommy?".

"Takuya, watch out, there's a really big scary Digimon called Granlocomon in the race," Tommy frantically explained,

"Ground what?".

"He's in the tunnel and coming your way!".

But then the sound of a powerful train approached, as Granlocomon broke through the entrance that was smaller than him.

"Ain't no constraints of this tunnel gonna stop me!" the giant train shouted as he bulldozed through the cave and anything in his way, "I wanna run!".

"Whoa, that's a whole lot of train!" Agunimon said as Granlocomon sped past and going out of view.

"Hey buddy, let me ask you this," Worm said, "You smell gasoline or is it just me?".

"I don't think it's you!" The fire warrior nervously said as he then saw black oil pouring into a puddle from the rubble mess Granlocomon charged through.

Unfortunately, one of the DemiMeramon then got curious and decided to touch the oil.

"AH!"

"haha," the ghost giggled as he ignited the gas causing a huge explosive

"Oh man, this really isn't my day!" Agunimon shouted as the flames engulfed him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile up ahead,_

Grumblemon and Kettle were in the lead.

"Haha, nothing stop Grumblemon from winning now!" he cheered. But then the earth warrior quickly noticed Buffalo and his dog drivers catching up. Grumblemon then hopped out ready to fight and then pulled out two hammers, "Me not let you get past Kettle!".

Unfortunately, the weight of the hammers began to slow down the train.

"Oh, that weighing me down, aw man," Kettle moaned.

Grumblemon soon took noticed, and this allowed the other trains to pass him, "Huh, hey no fair!".

The dogs just laughed at his misfortune as they chugged past.

"Gerrrr! The goblin growled as he watched the dogs pass him.

But then the sound of powerful train wheels clanging on the tracks sounded behind Kettle.

"Huh, aaaaahh!?" Grumblemon shouted at the sight of Granlocomon right behind him.

"I wanna run!" the giant train shouted as it blew its whistles.

Grumblemon quickly threw away the hammers and jumped back to the driver's seat, "Hurry Trailmon Kettle, giant loco on trail and ready to flatten!".

Kettle than chugged faster, but Granlocomon was catching up. This was a big problem because of Granlocomon's big wheel that had spikes in front of him and would be very painful for those ahead of the legendary train.

"Out of the way!" the giant train warned, "I'm not slowing down for nobody, I wanna win!".

"Come on, go faster!" Grumblemon shouted, freaked out by the approaching spike wheel.

"I'm giving it all I got!" Kettle cried, "Let's it not for not?!"

The spike wheel was about to scratch the Trailmon. When suddenly the brakes on the wheels slammed causing Granlocomon to slow down, much to his surprise.

"Hey, I'm a not going to stop!" the giant train yelled as his eyes looked back, "Hold off on my breaks Yah hear!"

"Huh, who he talking to?" Grumblemon asked, while noticing that Granlocomon seemed to be struggling.

But then the brakes began to let up, and Granlocomon started to speed up, much to the fear of Grumblemon. When suddenly,

"Aqua Tower!" a young voice that the earth warrior thought he knew shouted, causing a geyser of water to spout up under Trailmon Kettle and pushed him out of the way and off the tracks.

Granlocomon the chugged past, thankfully not steamrolling the earth warrior. But this sadly knocked Kettle and his driver out of the race.

"Gerr, why me must lose again!" Grumblemon ranted next to his off track Trailmon.

"Hey at least you didn't lose to more than one human I think," Kettle tried to encourage, but Grumblemon just looked down in defeat, not noticing the DemiMeramon that was taking a licking to his orange hat.

Up ahead, Granlocomon was now next to Buffalo.

This surprised Dogmon a bit, but ShadowWereGarurumon was still determined.

"Doesn't matter how big that scrap pile is, we're wining this race!" the wolf shouted.

Dogmon then snickered before he then threw a bomb at the giant train Digimon. It didn't seem to damage him, but it did not go unnoticed. Granlocomon then looked at the dogs.

"Get out of here, victory belongs to us!" ShadowWereGarurumon shouted, with Dogmon snickering afterwards.

Granlocomon then slowly backed away.

"That showed him, harharharha" the dogs laughed.

"Limited Express Attack!" Granlocomon shouted as he came back full throttle, streaming past the Buffalo and landing a lot of damage with his attack.

An explosion then came from the black train, causing him to slow down, "Aaaaaaaaahhhh, I'm done, I'm through, oh how sad," he then sputtered before stopping and throwing his dog drivers off, "Oh what a race, Oh what a race, uhuuuuuuuuh".

"I'm gonna win, hahahaah!" Granlocomon laughed.

"Oh beans!" ShadowWereGarurumon moaned, before he and Dogmon looked at each other.

Dogmon just started snickering again, only to punched by the bigger dog.

* * *

 _Meanwhile outside the tunnel,_

"Who will be the first out of the tunnel!?" Piddomon announced as he flew closer, "Moving in for a closer look, I see, I don't see anyone!".

The crowd up ahead murmured in anticipation as they looked at the screen that showed the tunnel.

"Whats the hold up?" Bokomon asked calmly, from the stands.

"Don't know?" Neemon replied.

But then the rumbling and glowing red eyes of the giant train appeared in the tunnel, before the train broke through the tunnel.

"Ah!" Bokomon said.

"Oh no Buffalo!" Neemon shouted.

"That's no Buffalo!" Bokomon shouted, sounding slightly annoyed, "That's a grand amount of trouble!".

"I wanna run!" the train shouted with confidence before blowing his loud train whistles.

"It's Granlocomon!" Piddomon said as the train chugged past, before landing on the ground, "The legend's out of the tunnel first, but did anyone else make it?!".

Suddenly a bright light shined out of the tunnel, forcing Piddomon back.

"Agunimon, slide evolution!" the fire warrior shouted as he became, "BurningGreymon!"

Fire then exploded out of the tunnel.

"Whoa nelly!" Piddomon said as he flew back.

The crowd gasped in awe.

"Woo woo!" Worm cried as he sped through the flames with the fire beast dragon grabbing his head and dragging the train through the ground, "Track, I don't need no track!".

"You can't beat me, I'm a better train!" Granlocomon yelled as the fired up Trailmon approached.

"What do you say we give this guy the hot foot?" Worm suggested.

"Oh yeah, I like the sound of that!" BurningGreymon said with enthusiasm before fire erupted from all over his body, "Wildfire Tsunami!" he then fired the fire at his train.

"Oh yummy! Worm said as his boiler opened up and consumed the flames, "Woo woo!" Worm opened his toothy mouth breathing fire before chomping down and acceleration into overdrive. He was now slightly ahead of Granlocomon.

"Aw no yah don't!" the giant train's wheels then spun faster causing him to edge ahead, "I wanna run, I wanna win!".

"Rarrrr!" BurningGreymon roared as he threw more fire into Worm, causing him to edge ahead.

"Rrgggggh!" Granlocomon yelled as his wheels sped faster, causing him to edge ahead.

"The two train are neck in neck!" Piddomon shouted with hype, "It's going to be a close one!".

The flaming inferno Worm, and the giant powerful Granlocomon sped to the towards the finish line, each barley getting ahead of each other every moment. Determination burned in their eyes, it was going to be a photo finish.

Granlocomon was about to pass first with his spike wheel. But Worm let out a huge fire making him edge ahead just enough!"

"And the winner is Worm!" Piddomon announced, making the crowd cheer, "They did it, they beat the legendary train Digimon and won the Great Trailmon Race, this is going down in the record books!".

The trains then began to stop. Worm slowing down as the flames burned out, and Granlocomon slammed on the brakes, creating sparks as he came to a not quite as slow halt.

BurningGreymon then turned back to Takuya and landed onto his Trailmon.

"Eh, not bad for a human," Worm said.

"So, what do you say?" Takuya asked, sounding confident from his win.

"I say my wheels hurt, my chassis's bruised, but nothing feels better than winning," Worm replied, before opening his maw and letting out a victorious, "Woooooo!".

The other heroes than came up to Takuya to congratulate him,

"Great job Takuya!" Tommy cheered.

"You were most wonderful!" Bokomon said.

"Aw thanks guys," Takuya said, "Wait, where's Grumblemon?".

Just then, the earth warrior ran in with his hat on fire, "Ah ah, help, help, DemiMera got too friendly next to Grumblemon's hat, help!".

After putting out the fire on Grumblemon's hat, Piddomon flew down in front of them.

"Congratulations Worm and Takura!" Piddomon announced, "For your bravery and skill, you have won a year's supply Digilube and a trip for 8 to fabulous-"

"Wait a minute, what about the cheeseburger?" Zoe demanded.

"There must be some mistake, the grand prize is a trip to Hamburger Digimon Village!" the angel explained.

"So no food?" Zoe whined.

"Of course there is!" the pink Digimon with a burger hat from early said as it came in, "You'll soon have more burgers than you can eat up in a lifetime!".

"Oh," Zoe said, before her tummy growled, which made the others laugh, "Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want, my grumbling tummy is nothing compared to the noises I've heard you guys make!".

Suddenly the loud sound of train whistle and horns sounded, much to the discomfort of everyone.

"Hey what gives?!" Grumblemon ranted.

"Hey, over here!" Granlocomon shouted, from behind Piddomon, who quickly flew out of the way, scarred of the spike wheel that was a little too close.

"Oh, uh, hey," Takuya said nervously, worried that the train was mad for losing. This worry was shared by the others.

"Look, I just wanted to congratulate you for your victory," the train calmly said.

"Huh, your not mad?" Tommy asked feel a bit surprised.

"I may be competitive, but I still know when I've lost," Granlocomon explained humbly, "That was a great race, and I'm thankful for such a grand opponent,".

"Well cool, thanks," Takuya said, before laughing.

"Wait, you're a train that can ride the tracks anywhere, why did you want to when so bad?" Zoe asked.

"Pretty much for fun, but mostly to help my drivers feel better," he explained. But while he did this, Grumblemon noticed someone hopping out of the back of the train that he knew.

"Huh, wait, Scutlemon, what he do here!?" he shouted before running towards the Digimon.

"See, I told you the Trailmon race would cheer you up!" Scutlemon said encouragingly to something shadowy in the train, "Feeling better now?".

The shadow nodded, seeming to smile.

"Scutlemon!" Grumblemon shouted as he approached, "You in race too, with that Digimon!?".

"Oh hi, hey you got back to being Grumblemon, cool!" Scutlemon said with joy, "And yeah, we were in the race too,".

"You almost make cheese pancakes out of Grumblemon and Kettle!" the goblin yelled.

"Sorry about that," Scutlemon said, sounding a bit scared, "But at least I got you out of the way with my aqua tower,".

"Wait, that you that save Grumblemon?"

"Yeah, I can change the element of my attack by cycling through the colors, see?" Scutlemon explained, before the red parts on him cycled through the colors of red, dark blue, yellow, green, white, pinkish-purple, and back to red.

"Hey, that pretty cool," Grumblemon said as he scratched his chin.

"Thanks!" Scutlemon said with joy, before shifting to green "I can even do wood attacks like your buddy Arbormon,".

This seemed to make Grumblemon feel annoyed, "Hmph, Arbormon no buddy of Grumblemon," he huffed, "Not no more,".

"Why not?" Scutlemon asked as his green turned back to red.

"He just like other Cherubimon warriors," the earth warrior grumbled, "Arbormon not want Grumblemon no more,".

"Are you kidding, he was devastated when you got defeated!" Scutlemon shouted.

"Huh, how you know?!" Grumblemon asked, sounding suspicious.

"I talked to him yesterday, and he was really upset about what happened to you!" the young Digimon explained, "He was really focused on making the humans pay for your defeat,".

"W-what really?" Grumblemon asked, feeling stunned.

"Of course, he told me that he wanted to avenge you," Scutlemon eagerly explained, "I think he also said something about wood need earth to grow or something, seemed like he really cared about you,".

Grumblemon was shocked, his closest friend didn't actually abandon him. What was worse is he remembered that when he fought Petaldramon, the wood beast tried to talk to him, but Grumblemon didn't listen.

"M-me didn't know, Arbormon still cared?" he thought out loud, seeming down, "But now too late, Grumblemon work for good now and whack friend away,".

"Hang on, it's not over yet?" Scutlemon asked, which made the goblin look at him with confusion, "You still have a chance to fix your friendship!".

"Really, Scutlemon think so?" Grumblemon asked, seeming hopeful.

"Sure, if you were as close as brothers, then is should be no problem!" Scutlemon said with hope, which made the earth warrior grin.

Just then the others had come to see what Grumblemon was doing.

"Hey Grumblemon, who's your friend?" JP asked.

"Oh this Scutlemon, Grumblemon meet him back when me become Talpidmon," the earth warrior explained, thought Scutlemon looked a bit worried, "He drive Granlocomon in race, but really nice Digimon,".

"Hey there," Takuya said with a wave.

"Nice to meet you," Zoe said.

"Oh, um, eh, h-h-hi, heh," Scutlemon nervously said, seeming to sweat a bit.

"Are you okay?" JP asked, feeling a bit wearied out by the Digimon's actions .

"W-w-well I," Scutlemon then turned around and looked frantic, "Oh no, I wasn't supposed to let the humans see me!".

"Why not?" Grumblemon asked, since the young Digimon had spoken out loud.

"Um, well, I don't know?" Scutlemon said, seeming to have calmed down, "Well it must not have been important,".

"So what were you doing in the Trailmon race?" Tommy asked kindly.

"Oh, I was trying to cheer up my friend," Scutlemon then looked and saw that there was no one in Granlocomon, much to his dismay, "Oh, he's gone again," he then hung his head low, "Why does this keep happening to me?".

"So there was another driver?" Koji asked, seeming confused.

"Yeah, he's probably run off to get back to helping make this world better," Scutlemon said casually, "In fact I better get to doing that too!" Scutlemon then hopped back onto Granlocomon and before giving the cue for the train to get going, "Bye everyone!".

"Okay bye," Takuya said.

"It was nice meeting you," Tommy added.

"Thanks, oh, and good luck with Arbormon and the other warriors!" Scutlemon shouted as the train chugged away.

Grumblemon then looked towards the sky, as the cute jellyfish like Digimon known as Poyomon flew by. He then wondered if he really would be able to get back his friend?

* * *

 _Speaking of which,_

 _Meanwhile, at the lair of the evil warriors,_

Mercurymon had just finished helping Ranamon learn how to control her beast spirit. The two were now walking down the hall.

"See now, tis a natural," Mercurymon said encouragingly.

"Well of course sugar," Ranamon said boastfully.

"Thou just need'eth a bit of guidance," Mercurymon said.

"Oh your just bragging about being a good teacher sugar," Ranamon replied, "Even know you are of course,".

This made the steel warrior snicker a bit.

Suddenly, two wooden hands attached to ropes came out and tried to grab the two evil warriors. Mercurymon quickly dodged, but Ranamon wasn't to lucky.

"Ahhh, hey l-let go you creep!" she screamed as she struggled.

The hands then retracted to Arbormon.

"Any of yous want to explain to me about kicking Grumblemon out!?" he asked sounding angry, though you could hardly tell from looking at him.

"W-whatever do you mean darling?" Ranamon asked nervously, struggling from the grip of the wooden robot.

"Don't play dumb with me gurly, it's better to offer no excuses than a bad one, right," Arbormon said while pointing his finger up with the other hand, "From what I've heard, you guys turned your backs on Grumblemon when he lost his spirits!".

"Thou did not hear wrong," Mercurymon explained calmly, "Tis correct, right Ranamon?".

"Um, well, it seems that Grumblemon somehow came back as a runt called Talpidmon,". Ranamon explained, nervously, "So I just figured, that without any spirits, he was no longer useful,".

Arbromon then dropped the water warrior and looked stunned.

"Yous realize because of that, Grumblemon's working with the humans now, right!?" Arbormon asked angrily as he clenched his fist, "And in case you didn't figure it out, he's got his human spirit back!".

"Tis a most unfortunate outcome, but it is not one that can be'ith undone," Mercurymon explained, "We must move on from that fool Grumblemon's failure,".

"You can't be serious?" Arbormon asked.

"Get over it, he's our enemy now!" Ranamon snaped, still mad about being grabbed earlier.

Arbormon then clutched his fist, "Gerr, fine, whatevers!" he said before turning around and started leaving, "I'm going out for something to eat, yah understand!".

"What's his problem?" Ranamon asked, sounding annoyed with her hands on her hips, "Personally, I'm glad that rotten mole is gone," she said as she turned her check and looking snooty and childish.

"Arbormon will get over it, tis soon as thy lips meat a fine burger," Mercurymon said, before pondering something, "Still, for Grumblemon to reclaim thy spirit may perhaps pose a problem later me thinks?".

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Arbormon,_

The wood warrior walked down the hall to the exit.

"I can't believe those guys," He grunted, "Grumblemon was one us, Digimon that grew up together shouldn't do that, right?".

"Why are you so worked up over this?" a powerful dark voice asked.

"Huh, who's there? Arbormon asked, before noticing a tall, black, humanoid Digimon that looked like he had a black demon skull on his head and had many big eye balls throughout his body, "Oh, it's just you Duskmon,".

"Why are you dwelling on something as trifle as a turncoat warrior," the warrior of Darkness asked, "You just be focused on deleting him for his treachery,".

"Looks, Grumblemon was my training buddy, yah understand?" Arbormon explained, "It's like I always say, wood needs earth to grow, right?".

"Hmph, you're a fool to dwell this," Duskmon enforced, "Do not let that cloud your judgment, or you will fall like he has!".

"Yeah, what do you know," Arbormon said before leaving, "You spend to much in the dark, right,".

"Hmph, do not expect me to share your hesitation when the humans claim your spirit, Arbormon," Duskmon said, as he drew his sword to feel threatening.

Arbormon soon made it outside.

"Ah Grumblemon, I'm really going to miss training with yah like back in the day," he then thought back to one of those session.

* * *

 _Flashback,_

The warriors of earth and wood were busy training for battle.

"Come on, that all you gots?" Arbormon asked.

"Arbormon wish!" Grumblemon then jumped into the ground.

"The old jack in the box eh?" Arbormon observed, "Classic, right,".

Grumblemon then popped out of the ground behind Arbormon and slammed his hammer on the robot's head.

"Hah, got you!" the earth warrior said boastfully.

"Indeed you do, but things may not be as they appear, right?" Arbormon said, seeming unaffected by the attack, despite the smashed head. He then started spinning around with his hands detaching, "Roundhouse Punt!".

Grumbelmon quickly went back underground. But when he came back up, he got slapped by the attack.

"Aaaaagh!" he said before hitting the ground. Grumblemon then got up, "Heh, nice move,".

"Thanks," Arbormon said as he hands retracted, "You're not too bad yourself, right,".

"Now work on combo moves," Grumblemon said as he pulled out another hammer.

"You gots it pal," Arbormon's mouth then opened "Blockade Seed!" A large seed then shot out of the robot and flew towards the gnome.

Grumblemon then whacked the seed with his hammer and sent it flying.

"Oh yeah!" the warriors said.

However, the seed then landed were Mercurymon was and exploded.

"Geeeiigh, Grumblemon, Arbormon!" the metal warrior yelled, "Thou had'st better be wary of my wrath!".

This freighted the two warriors, who quickly decided to scram.

"Well you know what they say, if tree falls in the forest and no one's there, right!" Arbormon said nervously as he and his partner ran.

"As long as we not there, Grumblemon not care!".

* * *

 _End of flashback,_

"Yeah, those were the days, right," Arbormon said, before feeling evil "But now there over, and its time to get back to work, right?".

Just then, something that sounded like a cyber dog wolf like Digimon howled.

"Be quiet I'm trying to reminisce over here!" The wood warrior yelled, "It's not even nighttime, right!".

 **Narrator Rika: Well I'm glad I don't have to deal with Arbormon or that jumbo train. Ugh, and I didn't expect to see that Granlocomon again. Wait a minute who was the other driver of that giant train?**

 _ **I didn't say nothing. At least I'm not forcing you to sing like the last driver.**_

 **Whatever, but at least our heroes will get some chow before their next Digimon Frontier**

 _ **Purification Redemption!**_

* * *

 _ **Done once more!**_

 ** _This was a pretty fun chapter, I really wish Granlocomon would pop more in the shows._**

 **?: He's no dragon, but I sappose he's pretty cool.**

 _ **I always thought of Grumblemon and Arbormon as buddies, probably because of their team up in episode 14. I really look forward to writing more of them hanging out.**_

 ** _Sorry that this took a bit longer than the last chapters. I have final exams coming up, so it might be awhile before the next chapters. But I will get more chapters down eventually._**

 **?:** **Also big thanks to** **Emeraldpichu for your** **review.**

 _ **Also the Bazaar was not a pocket dimension, though it that is a cool theory. Lets just say some of the characters there might be important later.**_

 **?: Reviews really help the writer feel more motivated, so please don't be shy to say what you think.**

 ** _Like I say, reviews lead to sooner chapters and better stories! Also feel free to point out any mistakes I made. I'll be sure to trying to improve if there are any problems._**

 ** _Untel next time, chao!_**

 **?: oh well, um, latter.**


	6. Chapter 6 Do you want fries or friends?

In the night sky of the digital world, dark clouds drifted away to show the three moons of red blue and yellow in the starry sky. Then the one to witness this was no other than Petaldramon, the beast spirit of wood that stood atop a cliff. Arbormon had decided to assume this form to blow of some steam after the recent events.

"Every time the three moons align in the sky, I am reminded of only one thing, Hamburgers!" Petaldramon said, before looking upon a village that looked a little like an old western town, "I gotta eat right now, right?!".

It wasn't long until a window of a burger shop in the town was broken, alongside a sign, by the invisible minions of Petaldramon. The destroyers laughed as they revealed themselves as large green lizards with many orange stripes that wore army gear.

 **Chamelemon, with their specialized skin, they can appear to disappear and a tongue lashing from one you'll never forget.**

Small pale Digimon that whore hamburger bun hats ran in fear with their plates of burgers as the creepy chameleons stalked them.

Meanwhile, inside of the restaurant, the leader of the Digimon, who wore a blue chef outfit and had jagged blond hair with a mustache, walked out with a tray of many burgers. "Wish me luck dear," he said to his concerned wife, that whore a purple apron and small kids that looked like round flying brown chicks, as he walked out to meet the large leafy lizard.

Petaldramon was now in town and had met with the elder.

"Oh great wood one, I bring you the finest burgers, crafted by my own humble hands," he calmly said as he offered up the burgers.

The wood's beast brown tongue then wrapped around the burgers, before retracting back into the mouth with a hearty chomp, "Now that is a thing of beauty!".

"Come on Burger boy!" one of the Chamelemon said as he picked up the chef with its tail, before the lizards started to leave for their lair.

"You're coming to my place to make enough to fill me up, and I got a big appetite!" Petaldramon explained as he and his minions left.

"Honey bun!" the chef's wife cried, with her children feeling just as sad.

"Daddy!" they cried.

"You want him back, you gotta make an even better burger before the moons align tomorrow!" Petaldramon explained, "Until then, chow!"

The poor wife just fainted, thankfully being caught by her kids.

"See, I don't need Grumblemon too be happy, right," Petaldramon told himself, though it's hard to say if he believed that.

"You say something sir?" A Chamelemon asked.

"Huh, yeah I'm fine, who said I wasn't?" the larger lizard replied, seeming ticked off, "I got all those burgers to keep me happy, right?!"

The clouds then covered the moons as the lizards left, leaving the much worry with the chef.

* * *

 _The next day,_

"Ah yeah!" Trailmon Worm cheered as chugged by the leafless trees, on his way to the village of burgers.

"So what's the story on this Hamburger Village?" Takuya asked from in the passenger car.

"It's a hamburger lovers paradise my boy," Bokomon explained.

"Sounds great!" Zoe cheered.

"Bring on the beef baby!" Takuya added.

"Yeah, I'm gonna eat my body weight, maybe even all of ours, in burgers!" JP said, before fantasizing about the food.

Grumblemon however, was not thinking burgers but about his former friend.

"Arbormon, me still want be friends, but we enemies now, so how friendship still be strong?" he thought as he looked out the window, "Grumblemon want to take it back, but Grumblemon good warrior now, so me can't turn on new friends, not again at least,".

Grumblemon then thought about what Scutlemon had said, that if they were as close as brothers than fixing their friendship would be no problem. But Grumblemon didn't know how to do that?

However, the train soon stopped, slightly surprising the earth warrior a bit.

"Oh cool, where here," Tommy said, before the others began to leave.

"Huh, oh right, time go," Grumblemon said before joining them. At this point he figured not to dwell on the wood warrior right now. Instead he should focus on more obtainable goals, like earning his beast spirit back.

After leaving the station, the heroes went into the town that was very damaged and broken, and the dust storm wasn't helping things, but thankfully it soon let up. Soon the heroes saw a Digimon lying at a table, with smaller Digimon moaning.

"What's up with them?" Takuya asked after lifting up his goggles.

"What Digimon are those?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, well they are called Burgermon, and the smaller rounder ones are TorikaraBallmon," Bokomon explained.

 _ **TorikaraBallmon, are you kidding me!? Again, with the long names, why? Ugh, the last one was bad enough, now this?! Oh well, this isn't Burger King, so to speak.**_

"Um, excuses me are you alright?" Zoe calmly asked as she ran up them.

"Oh no dear, a giant Digimon raided our village," the female Digimon explained, still having tears in her eyes, "He said something about the three moons making him hungry, so my husband gave him a big plate of our best burgers,".

"Now I'm hungry," Takuya moaned.

"Three moons, now where me hear that before?" Grumblemon said as he scratched his chin.

"He liked them so much that he took my husband away to cook for him in his mansion," the Digimon explained.

"Wow," Tommy said calmly with concern.

"Man, that's really messed up," Koji added.

"Yeah, how are we supposed to get our hamburgers now!?" JP shouted.

"Your compassion is astounding," Bokomon said with sarcasm.

Grumblemon then jumped up and gave JP a bonk on the head,

"Ow, Hey!" JP said in pain.

"Pay attention to problem now, not JP's stomach!" Grumblemon scolded.

"Daddy is coming back, isn't he momma?" one of the chicken nugget Digimon asked.

"Isn't he momma?" the other kids asked with worry.

"Please young man, would you and your friends be able to help me find my husband?" The Burgermon wife asked as she stood up.

"I suppose, but I wouldn't even know where to begin looking for him," Takuya said with concern.

"The monster will bring daddy back if we make a bigger burger," A TorikaraBallmon said as he flew next to the boy.

"He means a better burger, but I'm afraid that's impossible," Burgermon Wife explained "My husband makes the best burgers around, there's no way anyone could make a better hamburger than my husband," she moaned, "Oh dear, what are we going to do?".

"The monster said that to get daddy back, we have to have the bigger burger ready before he moves three times," one of the burger kids said.

"No silly, he said before the three moons align," another one correct.

"That's soon," another nugget added.

"He's right, we must do something, the three moons will align by nightfall, and the Chamelemon will be back for their master's burger,".

"Then it's up to us, we can make a better burger!" Zoe said, taking charge, which confused the others, "Come on, I think we've scarfed enough burgers in our time to be able to come up with something that at least looks right and when the Chamelemon take it the mansion, we'll follow them,".

"Nice plan, except that I've never cooked before," Koji complained

"Me either, but I'm willing to try," Takuya said.

"Me too," Tommy added, "Hey, I always used to watch my mom cook back home," he then bent over to talk to the TorikaraBallmon "We'll make the best hamburger ever and get your daddy back,".

"Grumblemon not cook before, but Grumblemon make a few potions,".

"I think this'll be a good experience for us," Zoe said.

"Anything with food is a good experience for me," JP said eagerly.

"Yeah, especially when it's burgers," Tommy added, which made the birds cheer.

"I don't even know what's in them," Takuya said, "I guess I'll have to make it up,".

"That's the whole idea," Tommy explained, "We can each make one and have judges taste them,".

"Takuya, this will be a friendly competition, right?" Zoe asked.

"You worry too much Zoe," Takuya said.

"Yeah no problem," Koji said with a smile.

Zoe then turned to the food Digimon, "We may be a little rough, but we're ready,".

"Yay!" the TorikaraBallmon.

"Oh, thank you so much," Burgermon Wife thanked with a bow.

"Why don't I be your taster?" Bokomon suggested, "It would be an honor to lend my superior palette to such a noble cause, so bring on the beef baby!".

"That just means you wanna eat!" Neemon pointed out, which made the others laugh.

"My kitchen is fully stocked, so help yourself to anything you need," Burgermon Wife explained, "Now let's get cooking!".

"Yeah!" everyone cheered with arms in the air.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, deep in the nearby forest,_

Past a large gate was a large mansion that looked like a Japanese castle covered in moss and grass. This was the lair of the giant leafy lizard Petaldramon.

"I'm getting real hungry here!" the wood beast shouted, "What's taking so long, where's my burgers, right?!".

The chef of the burgers was locked in a dungeon that had a kitchen in it, with a Chamelemon guarding him.

"The master's getting impatient Burgermon!" the reptile said, "He's been really cranky lately and needs drown his pain in burgers!".

"I'm making them as fast as I can," the chef said while placing a large patty on a pan, "If you expect a gourmet burger, it takes time!".

"Well you don't have time, so deal with it!" Chamelemon shouted, before looking to where its master was, "Argh, whyed that stupid gnome have to go and do this to yah boss,".

* * *

 _Back at the Burgermon village,_

The heroes had just gotten some aprons on and put their D-tectors to the side before going into the kitchen and saw a plethora of food.

"Oh man," JP said, now in a big white apron, stunned at all the grub, "I'm ready to chow right now!" he then grabbed an apple like fruit and took a bite.

"Hey, save some ingredients for cooking," Zoe moaned, now wearing an orange apron.

"Yes ma'am," JP happily said, with a food in his mouth.

"All this food is making me drool!" Neemon said.

"Yes, but must do it on me?" Bokomon moaned.

"It looks like some of them have never even seen a kitchen before?" one of the TorikaraBallmon said.

Koji had gotten a plate of seafood and squids, while Takuya was still deciding, while wearing a light green apron.

"Hm, I suppose you can never have much meat?" he said, next to a table with a lot of meat.

"Hey Z, what kind are you gonna make?" JP asked.

"Patience is a virtue, you'll see," Zoe said while carrying a plate of vegetables and fruits.

"Smart, beautiful, and confident in the kitchen, can a girl get any better than that?" JP said as he held the apple against his face.

"All right, meaty meat burger," Takuya said, before going to grab a lot of meat and onions, "Some of this, and maybe some of that, and I'm going to make me a masterpiece!" he said with excitement, before then heading back to his table while chanting, "Meat, meat, meat, meat, meat!".

"That might work?" one of the TorikaraBallmon said as two of them flew down.

Meanwhile Grumblemon was gathering up all sorts of things, some of which wasn't even food.

"Haha, yes these be perfect for potion to summon new Golemon friends," he said while wearing a yellow apron and a chef hat on his dwarf hat. He then scurried off to find a pot to start brewing.

"What kind of Burger is a Golemon?" one of the TorikaraBallmon said, before one of them noticed Tommy wearing a ice blue apron, looked a bit confused with the two buns in his hands, "You look lost,".

"You need help?" another on said as it flew closer like the first one.

"Well, the outside looks fine, but I'm not sure what to put in the middle yet," Tommy said, much to the dismay of the nugget birds, "I'm thinking ground beef," he then remembered something, "Oh, yeah, now I remember, Mom says onions always give it flavor,". Tommy then picked up an onion and started to peel it, which unfortunate made his eyes water "Oh boy, here comes the tears,".

This made the TorikaraBallmon slowly fly away.

But then when the boy finished, the onion was in pieces now, "It all came apart, and there's nothing inside,".

"That is the inside!" TorikaraBallmon shouted.

The two chicken nugget birds then hugged each other and started crying "We'll never see Daddy again, whaaaah!".

"Never fear, the blade is here!" Shouted as he held up a cooking knife ready to chop.

"Aahh!" the birds screamed before dashing away, likely getting the wrong idea from a skeleton or a goat.

Tommy then started to chop the onion peels, which unfortunately lead to more tears.

"My children can't stop crying," Burgermon Mother said to the boy.

"Yeah, neither can I," Tommy said, "Cooking's painful,".

JP was busy frying some meat in a pan, "Oh yeah, oh yeah,"

Takuya was also busy molding the patties, "Yah, wiyah, ayo!" he shouted like he was doing karate, "Easy as pie!" though he did nearly drop some.

Meanwhile Koji was laughing as he held a squid, before discovering how to get to then brown innards.

"Huh, why me feel like Ranamon's shivering somewhere?" Grumblemon said, before a puff of smoke from his brew caught his attention that made the hat on his hat jump, "Golemon potion almost ready!" he then poured the pink substance into the bottle he had with him and looked at it with excitement, "Just need few minutes to sit, then heroes can meet more Golemon, only this time they all be friends!".

"Um, you do know we're supposed to be making burgers, right Grumblemon?" Zoe asked the goblin.

"Huh?" Grumblemon then looked back and forth frantically, "Oh no, Grumblemon forgot about contest!".

Meanwhile, Tommy was walking by JP with his bowl of onions, that were making it hard for the young boy to see, "My eyes hurt," he moaned. But as Tommy tried to rub his eyes, he accidentally dropped the onions into JP pot of eggs.

"Huh, aw man, not my boiled eggs!" he moaned.

"I'm so sorry!" Tommy said as he tried to get the bowl of onions washed off. But sadly, he soon stumbled and then spilled the onion grounds into Zoe's bowl of dressing.

"Tommy that was my salad dressing!" the girl moaned.

"Do you know what you're doing?" one of the TorikaraBallmon asked.

"Pretty klutzy," another added.

"Aw, I don't know if I can use this now," Tommy said as he picked up the bowl. But then he decided to try some of boiled egg, dressing covered, onion grounds, and was a bit surprised. "Hey it's pretty good,"

"Whoa Tommy, you invented a new flavor!" one of the TorikaraBallmon said with joy.

"What was in that dressing? Tommy asked.

"I don't know, but it sure made a difference,".

"I'll just fry the ground beef and put this stuff on top!" Tommy devised.

Well the humans were starting to finish up their burgers, Grumblemon was struggling to find something to work with. He eventually just grabbed the best thing he could think of and called it a day.

* * *

 _A few moments later,_

The burgers had been presented on the counter and with TorikaraBallmon looking over them, before the large amounts of each burger about to be judged by Bokomon and Neemon.

"So you think their edible?" one of the TorikaraBallmon asked.

"I'm not gonna try it, you try it," another on said.

"I'm not gonna try it, let them,".

JP was the first to present his burger, which he held high, "Meatloaf and yakisoba noodles!" he announced before describing the noodlely burger, "Ladies and gentlemen, an exotic combination for a new generation!".

The burger was soon tried and had a good reaction.

"Well JP I'm surprised, it's actually edible," Bokomon said.

"Here, try my burger Italiano," Zoe offered, before explaining the ingredients, "Cheese, tomato sauce, and lots of fresh chopped mushrooms,".

Neemon then stuffed three into his mouth, "Mhm, taste like chicken!".

But then they came to Grumblemon's burgers, which were, eh, was not really food.

"Uhm Grumblemon, these are just rocks that are stacked and shaped to look like burgers," Bokomon pointed up.

"Yeah, so,"

Neemon then tried to bite one, only to be surprised by the hardness, "Ooh, taste like rocks too," he then fainted.

"So it's not really food!" Bokomon ranted.

"Well, that because Grumblemon more focused on finishing Golemon potion to help friends later!" he shouted, before looking smug, "Me bet that good enough to earn beast spirit, huh?".

"No quiet Grumble," Takuya said, much to the dismay of the troll.

Speaking of Takuya, it was time to judge his burgers which had more types of meat then it should have. Then when they looked at Koji's it wasn't much better since it was very, fishy.

"Are those supposed to be hamburgers?" Bokomon asked nervously.

"I think I saw one move," Neemon said with fear.

"Are you going to take a bite?" Bokomon asked his pal.

"If they don't bite first," Neemon replied.

"Mine's a meaty meat burger, steak, pork cutlets, and ground beef," Takuya explained proudly, "I was going for volume,".

"My seafood burger has lobster, scallop, and shrimp," Koji explained, just as proud.

Bokomon then took a bite of Takuya's burger and Neemon from Koji's. Unfortunately, this is when the boys decided to point out their 'secret' ingredient.

"And I topped it all off with some sardines and peanut butter,".

"My special sauce is made with pureed squid and white chocolate,"

"Ack, Disgusting!" the too Digimon then fainted from the horrid taste with their blackened lips.

The boys didn't want to believe their food was bad, so they decided to try their burgers. After a bite of their own burgers, the boys fed the other their burger, only to feel worse.

"Hhahaah!" Grumblemon laughed.

"Oh yeah!" Koji then shoved on of his fishy burgers into the earth warrior's mouth.

"Blaaeh, it tastes like Ranamon!" he moaned.

"How do you even know that?" JP asked, sound concerned, which made Grumblemon flinch.

"JP ask to much," he stated.

After that disasters dining, it was time to try Tommy's burgers.

"Interesting, is this one yours Tommy?" Neemon asked as he looked under the bun to see the dressing and onions.

"Why, does it look bad?" Tommy asked with worry.

"No, we just need a break after the last one," Bokomon calming explained.

"Or get our stomachs pumped," Neemon added.

"Would you like some fresh tea?" Burgermon Mother offered as she walked in.

"Yeah," Tommy nodded.

"Why don't we all take a short break," the female Digimon suggested, "I'll bring your drinks outside for you in a minute,".

"These smell good, Tommy," Zoe said nicely, before picking up the tray "Let's give 'em a try,".

She then walked outside with the burgers, with Tommy, JP, and the flock of TorikaraBallmon.

"Hey Zoe, I'll taste them too!" JP said eagerly as he followed.

"It wasn't really that bad," Takuya and Koji complained, "Mine was better," this surprised to, who then started arguing, before heading off to try to make better burgers, much to the dismay of the Digimon.

Grumblemon then quickly darted off, hoping to avoid more of the boy's horrid concoctions,

* * *

 _Meanwhile outside,_

The kids had gone out to one of the tables to try the food. Though Grumblemon didn't seem interested.

"Where you going Grumblemon?" JP asked.

"Don't you want some of the burgers?" Zoe asked.

"Me no want take more chance with food today, sorry, maybe other time," the Digimon explained, before hearing what was going on back in the kitchen.

"Aw come on, not a single ghost pepper?" Takuya said.

"Does tomato count as fruit?" Koji also said, "Oh well, this garlic sauce will do,".

This only made the goblin even more worried, "Gah, but Grumblemon not wait to find out today!" he then dug into the ground to hide.

"Oh well, more for us," Tommy said.

But before the kids could eat the hopefully good burgers, a dust storm began to blow through the town. This also blew away the clouds, showing the three colored moons aligned.

"The three moons are all together again!" on of the TorikaraBallmon cried.

The birds them flew by crying "Momma!" for they knew what was approaching the town, "The Chamelemon are coming!".

Then in mere seconds, the army clad lizards entered the town.

"Times up kiddies, the master's very hungry!" one of the lizards said as the squad approached the children, "I hope for your sake, you've built a better burger," then as the dust storm cleared the Chamelemon saw the burgers on the table, "Ooh, what's this?" he then grabbed all the burgers with his long tongue and chomped them down, " Ah, umr, nom, ah, delicious, impressive, the master will be pleases,".

"That's great, so when does the Burgermon get to come home?" Zoe asked, before being grabbing by the Chamelemon's tail, "Wha, hey wait a minute, what do you think you're doing?!".

"Never mind what we're doing," the lizard snickered, "You're going to be making more of those hamburgers at the master's mansion,".

One of the other lizards then grabbed Tommy with its tail, while another did the same to JP.

"Let us go you big bullies!" Tommy squirmed.

"Yeah!" JP added, as the Chamelemon left town with them.

While this happened, the TorikaraBallmon watched from behind a table, "What do we do?" one asked.

"We have to follow them. Tommy needs our help," another said, before they started to follow the lizards.

Just then, the Burgermon Mother had just come out to give the heroes some drinks, "Tea time," but then she dropped the tray in shock as she saw everyone leaving "Huh, wait, where are you going, my babies!" she then began to faint from the drama, "I can't take much more of this,".

* * *

 _Meanwhile, further up a head,_

The Chamelemon had walked a good distance and had been 'nice' enough to let the kids walk.

"Move it!" one of the lizards commanded.

"This is as fast as I ever move," JP complained.

"Quiet!" the lizard shouted.

"Zoe, maybe we spirit evolve-," JP tried to say, before the girl stopped him.

"No, not yet, if we follow along, they'll lead us to the mansion," Zoe whispered "For now we just have to keep walking and do what they say, all right?

"Fine with me," JP replied, "Man, you're smart, Zoe,".

However, the Digidestined didn't realize that they had forgotten something.

"Y'know you could have shared the burgers?" one of the Chamelemon asked the commander.

"Shut up!" he replied as he looked back, not seeing the Digimon he soon bumped into, "Oof, hey watch it!".

The Digimon of course was Scutlemon, "Ow, sorry," he said, not knowing who he bumped into, "But what are you doing here bos-" he then saw the lizard was not who he thought, "Oh, sorry, wrong lizard, hehe,".

This just made the Chamelemon then growled and in a few moments sent the young Digimon flying towards the Burgermon town.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" he screamed as he flew by the TorikaraBallmon.

"What was that?" one of the chicken nuggets asked.

"Who cares, we need to save our friends and daddy!"

However, the birds didn't realize that there were Chamelemon hiding in the trees. One the lizards then shot out its tongue and captured the small Digimon.

* * *

 _Back at town,_

Grumblemon had just dug out of the ground, hoping to be safe from the nasty patties the boys were crafting, "Ah, what day," he sighed, before noticing he was alone, other than the downed mother, "Huh, where everybody get to?" but then Grumblemon was answered by the scream of someone he knew, "huh?".

"Aaaahh!" Scutlemon screamed as he flew through the sky, before crashing into Grumblemon, "Ow, oh hi Grumblemon,".

"Get off Grumblemon!" he demanded, which the the blue Digimon did "Why you always meet like this?".

"Sorry, I had a close encounter with chameleon kind," Scutlemon explained.

"Wait, you mean Chamelemon?" Grumblemon asked.

"Yeah that's it," Scutlemon said, "Now that I think about it, I think they might have had some humans with them?".

"Humans, wait a minute?" Grumblemon thought, "Chamelemon must taken kids Zoe JP and Tommy?".

"I guess so," Scutlemon said, not seeming worried, "I'm sure their fine, they can just spirit evolve if things get scaly,".

"Yeah, that good point," Grumblemon agreed, before remembering something, "Hang on, kids can't spirit evolve, human friends don't have D-tectors!".

"What, oh, that's not good," Scutlemon said, starting to freak out a little.

"Me have to get D-tectors to friends before to late!" Grumblemon then started to run back into the restaurant.

"Wait how are you going to find them?" Scutlemon asked, as he followed the earth warrior.

"If Chamelemon be Chamelemon me think they be, then Grumblemon find where friends be no problem!" he explained as he ran past the kitchen.

"Oh, okay, well good luck," Scutlemon said after stopping and waving to the goblin.

"Hey Scutlemon, want to try are burgers?" Takuya said from inside the kitchen.

"Sure, sounds fun," the Digimon said as went in, though something in the back of his head made him think he shouldn't, but Scutlemon did pay it attention.

Grumblemon meanwhile had just made it to the basket that held the D-tectors.

"There you are, time to go get back to humans," he then reached for the D-tectors that belonged to the warriors of thunder, wind, and ice. However, before he could pick them up, he noticed Takuya's D-tector and remembered that it held the earth beast spirit Gigasmon, "Hey, beast spirit right there, and right for taking,".

It would be so easy to just grab that which Grumblemon had wanted since he lost it to BurningGreymon. But then again, wouldn't that make the humans mad at him?

"Takuya say Grumblemon not have back beast spirit until Grumblemon prove self?" he said to himself, "Oh, What Grumblemon to do?".

Just then, things went black, which confused the earth warrior, "Huh, what happen now?"

Then from the red D-tector appeared a ghostly version of the beast spirit appeared.

"Gigasmon!" Grumblemon gasped.

Gigasmon looked like a larger more musicler version of Grumblemon, expect with no clothes or armor, his skin was tan like sand and dirt, throughout his body was cone shaped points mostly on his back, his eyes were tan like his body, markings were on his buff arms, and his nose was just as big as Grumblemon's but was more pointed almost like a rhino.

"Why you not just take all spirits Grumblemon?" the large beast asked, his voice sounding like Grumblemon but more gruff and slower.

"But spirits belong to friends," Grumblemon explained, "Me can't betray friends again, me promise,".

"They really friends, or they just hold you back?" the beast asked, "You could take spirits and be greatest, most powerful Digimon!"

"Really, Grumblemon could be that strong?" he asked.

"Of course, just betray friends and take spirits," Gigasmon explained, "It easy,".

Grumblemon was about to head the spirits advise. But then he thought of about all the good times he had with the human warriors, like eating at the beach shack, or racing with Trailmon, or just fighting alongside the good warriors. Grumblemon had a choice, take back his spirit alongside all the others, or stay true to his friends and bring them their D-tectors.

"Don't you want to be me again?" Gigasmon asked.

Grumblemon then closed his eyes and thought. After much debate in his head, he knew what to do. Grumblemon then reached his hand over the red D-tector, but then moved to pick up the ones his friends needed.

"Huh, what you doing?" Gigasmon asked, feeling surprised.

"Me still want Gigasmon spirit back, but me going to earn it," Grumblemon explained, "But right now, me need to help friends, like good legendary warrior should!".

Gigasmon's jaw then closed, before cracking a smile at his humanoid counterparts' decision. The beast spirit then faded alongside the blackness as Grumblemon left to where he needed to be.

In a few moments the earth warrior had made it outside of the restaurant, "Hang in their friends, Grumblemon coming!" He then jumped into the ground and started tunneling to the moss-covered mansion.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the dungeon of said mansion,_

The three kids had just been tossed into the dungeon kitchen with the Burgermon Father, who was surprised by the new inmates.

"Make another batch of those burgers for the master!" A Chamelemon demanded as he slammed the wooden bar door, before leaving, "I'll be back later for them,".

"What's going on? The chief asked as he ran up to the kids.

"We came to save you," Zoe explained.

"Nice job," he said with sarcasm, "Who are you anyway?".

"I'm Tommy, we met your family in the village," the young boy explained, "They asked for help,".

"Are they all right?" the Digimon asked.

"They're fine, but right now we got to concentrate on getting you out of this rotten place," JP explained, a bit annoyed at the situation.

However, the prisoners were interrupted by the cries of the Burgermon's children.

"Daddy, help!" they cried, while tied up in rope by the Chamelemon.

"No, my babies!" the father cried.

"Daddy!".

"Look what I found," the lizard taunted, "If you want to keep them safe, you'd better start cooking, old man,".

"We'll make as many hamburgers as you want, just promise not to hurt them," Zoe pleaded.

"Yeah, you got my word on it," Chamelemon said, though you couldn't tell if he really meant it. He then left with the nuggets, much to their father's dismay.

"Wait, no, please,"

"They're stinkin cowards, using little kids like that," JP said with annoyance.

"This is all my fault," Burgermon Farther moaned as he pulled down his hat, "Even my very best hamburgers weren't good enough,".

"Tommy, I'm sorry I put you in danger," Zoe apologized, "I had no idea any of this would happen, it's because of my plan that we're stuck here,".

"Don't mind at all, besides, it was fun learning to cook I even got to chop my own food," Tommy explained, sounding happy, "Back home, I was just a little kid, always getting in the way, but since I came to this world, I've been able to do things I never even dreamed of, so let's make some hamburgers and make a new plan, okay?".

* * *

 _In a few moments the kids had cooked up the burger Tommy made early and giving it to the Burgermon Farther,_

The chef then chomped down the burger and was quite pleased.

What an amazing flavor, It's so simple, yet delicious," he said with delight, "What is the secret, I must know?" he then took off the bun of the burger, "Onions, soaked in salad dressing?!" he said in surprise, before looking at Tommy, "Young man, you've created a masterpiece better than my own, you've captured the bliss of the burger," he then munched it some more and finished it.

JP then did the same and munched down his burger.

"Good job, Tommy," Zoe said as she placed a hand on the boys shoulder.

"A pre-eminent pattie indeed, but not quite finished," Burgermon Farther explained, before walking to get the ingredients, "One more finishing touch and we will have achieved perfection, placed on a sesame bun, this will be the ultimate burger, magnificent!".

Unfortunately the lizards had grown inpatient, "Time's up!".

"We're almost done, hold your water!" JP said in annoyance, before the lizard whipped its tongue on the wooden bars, which for some reason made a clang.

"Apparently you don't care about the little bird brats, take a look," the lizard said before the wall sank down to reveal the outside forest area and showed the birds in cages surrounded by Chamelemon.

"My babies!" the chef cried.

"Daddy!" the birds cried before the cage was lashed by a tongue.

"Quiet, hand over the burgers or I'm making them dessert!" A Chamelemon threatened.

By this point, Tommy had enough of the scaly bullies, "All you're making is a big mistake!" he then reached for his D-tector, only to find it wasn't there, "Huh, oh no,".

"We forgot are D-tectors!" Zoe moaned as she checked her pockets, feeling really bad for making such a stupid mistake.

"What are we going to do now!?" JP said with frustration.

But then the ground began to rumble, much to everyone confusion. Then as the ground rumbled more, there was a loud thud from under the wooden floor boards.

"Ow, why they put that, *grumble* *grumble*," a familiar voice said, before the creature then used more force and broke through floor.

"Grumblemon!" the kids said with surprise.

"Who?" Burgermon Father said in confusion.

"Hehe, me guess you friends be looking for something, huh?" the earth warrior snickered with a smile, before pulling out the kids Digivices.

"Are D-tectors!" the kids said with joy as they took them, which made Grumblemon proud.

"You didn't take any of spirits, right?" JP teased.

"Now why me do something like that, herheha," Grumblemon replied, not phased by the comment.

"Those bullies are going down!" Tommy said as he activated his D-tector, to which Zoe and JP did the same.

The spirit of ice glowed as Tommy than began his transformation, "Execute!" Tommy then swiped the fractal code on his hand across the D-tector, "Spirit Evolution!".

The armor of the ice bear appeared around the boy and slowly pressed onto him.

The spirit of wind glowed as Zoe began her transformation. "Execute!" Zoe then swiped the fractal code on his hand across the D-tector, "Spirit Evolution!". The armor of the wind fairy appeared around the girl and slowly pressed onto her.

The spirit of thunder glowed green, "Execute!" JP then swiped the fractal code on his hand across the D-tector, "Spirit Evolution!". The bug armor appeared and pressed onto the him.

The humans then finished their transformation and had become,

"Kumamon!"

"Kazemon!"

"Beetlemon!".

"Grumblemon!" the earth warrior said, after jumping to pose with his fellow warriors.

The legendary warriors then broke through the wooden bars and charged at the Chamelemon. Beetlemon charged into two and knocked them down with his arms.

"Back off!" Kazemon shouted after she bumped into Chamelemon. Unfortunately, another Chamelemon grabbed the fairy with its tongue and slammed into the ground, "Huh, aaahh!".

"Seismic sledge!" Grumblemon shouted as he slammed his hammer on the lizard's tongue.

"AAAAAhhh!" The lizard than retracted its tongue, freeing the fairy.

"Thanks," she thanked, to which the earth warrior nodded.

Beetlemon flew into the air while holding a Chamelemon by the tail, "Your turn to get a lickin' lizard boy, buh bye!" he then dropped the the lizard onto the ground, which its head went in face first.

Kumamon then melted into snow, before forming into an icicle, "Frozen Tundra!" he then tried to jump onto the Chamelemon, but the lizard vanished before the bear could land his icy impact, "Huh, where'd he go?".

However, he was soon answered when one reappeared on a tree behind the ice warrior and tried to attack the bear with its tongue. Thankfully Kumamon was able to dodge, but just barely.

"Uh oh, where'd they go?!" Beetlemon shouted as he looked around, "How do they do that?".

"Now you see me, now you don't'!" The lizards taunted as they kept on disappearing and reappearing in the area.

"This isn't good," Beetlemon said, "Keep your eye on that one!".

Sadly, the lizard quickly vanished.

"Guys have you forgotten about the children," Kazemon said as she flew in.

"I didn't!" a Chamelemon said before he cut the rope that held that cage of kids.

"Neither did Grumblemon!" the goblin then jumped up to try to whack the lizard, but he vanished before he could land the smack down.

"AAAAAAhhh!" the Torikaraballmon screamed.

Kazemon quickly flew in and caught the cage, but it was a close call. She quickly opened the cage and allowed the birds to flew to their burger daddy.

The warrior now gathered in a circle as they tried to spot the wretched reptiles.

"How are we supposed to fight what we can't see?!" Beetlemon moaned.

"You can't, all you can do is suffer!" the Chamelemon mocked with a laugh.

"Suffer, wait minute, sulfur!" Grumblemon said, having come up with an idea that made him snicker.

"What'ch you laughing at?" Beetlemon asked.

"Me think it time Grumblemon make new friend, hehe," the earth warrior then pulled out the potion he finished early, which glowed to show it was finished, and poured out some of the substance with in, "By power of great spirit who live beneath ground, me command big thing to change way and fight for good!" as he chanted this, a pink glitter came from the bottle landed onto the ground and caused a orange target to appear. Rubble began to come from the target, alongside a metal mask, "Time now to repent from past deeds, now lead good legendary warrior to victory!".

The rubble then formed together with the mask and became the a Digimon that looked like a monster made of yellow rocks with bandages on around its body, small stacks of rocks erupted from its back, and covering its red eyed face was a metal mask that covered the top of the head and not the mouth.

"Arise, Golemon!".

And with that Grumblemon's minion had appeared and let a fairly intimidating roar, "Rrraaaarrr!".

"Whoa!" Kumamon gasped in awe.

"Yeah that's cool, but how's he going to help?" Beetlemon asked, before getting slapped by a tongue, "Ow, hey!".

"Hehe, this how, Golemon use your sulfur plume!" Grumblemon commanded.

Golemon then opened its mouth preparing his attack, "Sulfur plu-

"But keep mouth close when do it!" Grumblemon commanded, much to the rock monster's surprise.

Golemon quickly shut his mouth and continued the attack. But instead of the attack coming out of the mouth, smoke erupted from the rock stacks on its back. This caused smoke to cover the area, which started to interfere with the Chamelemon's invisibility.

"Chamelemon use digital pigment hide, but with shifting sulfur clouds pigment can't keep up and Chamelemon can't hide that good," Grumblemon explained.

"Cool, now lets put these bullies on ice!" Kumamon proclaimed as he pulled out his missile launcher, "Blizzard Blaster!" he cried as he fired ice missiles at the Chamelemon, knocking them off the trees.

"I've has it with these scaly scum, Lightning Blitz!" Beetle shouted as he charged through the lizards with lighting sparking off his horn.

"Hurricane Wave!" Kazemon cried as she attacked the Chamelemon with tornados from her fingers, this cleared the smog but the Chamelemon were too dazed to use this good fortune.

Grumblemon then dove into the ground and then popped up around the lizards, "Surprise!" he shouted while whacking them into a pile with his hammer.

One of them tried to get away, but then got grabbed his tail by Golemon, "Huh, oh no, whaaaaa!" he cried as he was slammed into the pile by the golem, that gave a roar while doing so.

"Crystal Breeze!" Kumamon then blew an icy wind that froze the pile of Chamelemon, defeating the vile reptiles.

"You did it! The Torikaraballmon cheered, "We don't have to worry about those big bullies anymore!"

"We wouldn't have beat them without your help Golemon," Kumamon said to the rock monster, which made beast give a funny grin with closed eyes.

A fractal code then appeared around the Chameleomon.

"Like you kept telling us, time's up," Kumamon said as he pulled out his D-tector, "Now to send you bullies back to where you belong, fractal code, digitize!" he then swiped the D-tector across the fractal code and absorbed it.

This caused the Chamelemon to become a smaller yellow Digimon known Armadillomon and a pink flower like egg thing to fall to the ground, "Oh, Ah!" they cried as the scattered away, fearing for the rest of their Fractal Code.

"Wait why'd they become that?" Beetlemon asked.

"That must have been what they looked like before evolving," Burgermon Farther explained.

"But what about the big Digimon?" Kazemon pointed out.

"Oh, my, I almost forgot, I still have to feed him!" the cook cried before running back to the kitchen, "I have to finish that hamburger, oh!".

However, since things had calmed down Grumblemon had gotten a good look at the forest area and realized, "Wait minute, me remember this place, this where Arbormon first find beast spirit Petaldramon!" he said with astonishment. He then thought about his former companion, and how fractured their friendship was, "It so long ago that Arbormon and Grumblemon come here, and yet still feel like yesterday, huh,".

While the goblin thought about the past, the others quickly worked to finish the burgers, which was good since the owner of the mansion had awoken from his nap and was feeling hungry.

"Where is it?" the lizard shouted as stomped down the stairs, "I'm hungry!".

"Better hurry," Beetlemon said with worry, "I think the big guy's awake,".

"Almost finished," Burgermon Father said as he worked on the food.

"I hate it when I'm right," Beetlemon moaned as the big Digimon entered.

"Wait minute, Grumblemon know that voice!" he said with worry.

"Where's my burger!?" Petaldramon yelled impatiently as he crawled towards the kitchen, "I'm wasting away here!", but then he noticed who was there, "Hey wait, haven't I seen yous guys somewhere before?" he then stood up on his hind legs.

"The giant digimon," Kumamon started.

"Was Petaldramon?!" Kazemon finished.

"What are yous doing here?" the wood beast asked before he saw the earth warrior, and got even angrier, "Grumblemon, why you!?".

"Wait, me made mistake, Grumblemon didn't mean to," he tried to explain, but was knocked aside by the lizard's arms.

Golemon saw this and tried to avenge its master. But was then stabbed by Petaldramon's tail root attack and crushed, destroying him.

"I don't want to hear it!" he yelled hardly even flinching at the rock beast's demise, "I'm toos hungry for traitors, so shut up, right!".

"But Petaldramon?" Grumblemon cried, feeling hurt be the wood beast's words.

"But nothin, we are enemies now!" the lizard shouted with hurtful rage, "Now yous get out of my face before I beat you and make you my dinner!".

"The only one getting beat, is you!" the other warriors said in unison as fractal enveloped them, "Slide evolution!".

The warriors of wind, thunder, and ice then transformed into their beast spirits known as,

"Zephyrmon!".

"MetalKabuterimon!".

"Blizzardmon!".

"Aw can't ya's come back another time, I was just about to eat?" Petaldramon asked, before getting down on all fours, "Guess not, all right, let's get this over with!" he said while almost swatting Zephyrmon with his lard root tail. He then shot his brown tongue at Blizzardmon, who jumped out of the way, before trying to stomp MetalKabuterimon, who quickly backed up.

"Let's clean up this yard, Hurricane Gale!" Zephyrmon shouted as she threw a harsh wind at the lizard, blowing against his bark face violently .

"What was that?" Petaldramon shout after the rough attack, before trying to chomp the harpie ninja and managed to grab her leg.

"Ow, hey watch it!" she shouted in pain.

When Grumblemon heard this, his sorrow turned to anger. He quickly pulled out his hammer and slammed it onto Petaldramon's foot.

"You let Zephyrmon go, Seismic Sledge! He shouted.

"Ow, why you!" the lizard shouted in pain as he turned to the goblin.

Meanwhile, Burgermon Father worked hard to put the finishing touches on the bun.

"That's it, the ultimate burger!" he cried with excitement.

Back at the battle, Petaldramon gotten up and started swaying side to side before his red leaf main began to spin, "Leaf Cyclone!" he shouted as he fired leafy tornados from his nose, this knocked back Grumblemon and MetalKabuterimon.

The bug tank quickly recovered and charged a head, while Grumblemon took a minute to recover. However, he then noticed the Burgermon about to give his kids the burger to present to Petaldramon. But Grumblemon decided things should be different and went and grabbed the burger and started running to the lizard.

Blizzardman then started fidgeting as he tried to get the red leafs off that had come from the lizard's attack. The ice beast was eventually able to free himself and let out a mighty roar, "Roar, Frozen Arrowheads!" he then grabbed Petaldramon's neck with his dreadlocks and tried to pull him down.

Petaldramon pulled back hard, but MetalKabuterimon had grabbed onto the ice beast and hung on to help him with the tug-of-war.

"What's the matter with ya, my burger's getting cold!" the lizard complained, "Don't you even care!?".

"No!" the Digimon on the other side of the tug-a-war replied.

"Aw, I didn't think so," Petaldramon moaned with an open mouth.

"But Grumblemon do care, take this!" the earth warrior shouted as ran up the white dreadlocks and chucked a large burger into the lizard's mouth.

Petaldramon then munched down the burger, "Mhm-mmm,".

The dreadlocks then let go after Grumblemon jumped off.

"A dab of ketchup on top and you've got the ultimate burger!" Burgermon Father shouted dramatically as he threw another burger into the wood beast mouth, that was quickly chomped.

"Feel better now?" Grumblemon asked hopefully.

"Mmmh, you've done it!" Petaldramon shouted with a smile, "I want more, I want all of them!".

"They're in the kitchen!" the Torikaraballmon explained in unison.

"AH, let me at them, coming through!" the wood beast shouted with enthusiasm as he hit the ground and crawled to the kitchen.

"Time to go," Zephyrmon said quickly as she picked up the Burgermon Farther and flew away.

"Wait for us!" the Torikaraballmon shouted as the flew with them.

"Oh at last, the ultimate hamburger!" Petaldramon cheered as picked up and ate more and more burgers, happy as can be. But then, he began to feel full, "Whoa, nappy time," he then curled up on the flour and fell asleep, looking kinda cute

"Petaldramon," Grumblemon slowly said, seeming disappointed.

"Bolo thun-huh?" the thunder beast was about to blast the roof above the lizard, but then noticed the saddened earth warrior. He could tell that something about the lizard made the the goblin worried. He then lowered his electro guns and transformed back to Beetlemon and walked up to the earth warrior, "Come on, we should go," he said calmly.

"Huh, oh yeah, go," he replied before getting on the beetle's back.

Kumamon did the same before the beetle then flew away then flew away.

However, after the good warriors had left, one of the Armidlomon tried to go get the pink object that had fall from the fractal code. But before it could get close, something landed in front of it and growled. This frightened the yellow Digimon who quickly fled from what looked like a wolf with jet wings and a star shaped mane.

The creature then picked up the object with its jaw before looking at the wood beast.

* * *

Outside the mansion the heroes were flying away, with Grumblemon seeming saddened about the battle.

Beetlemon noticed this, "Hey you okay Grumble?" the lightning warrior asked the earth warrior, who seemed down.

"Grumblemon just thinking about good times with Arbormon," he explained, "Grumblemon found Petaldramon beast spirit with Arbormon there, very nostalgic,".

"You still care about him don't you," Beetlemon asked, which alerted the former villain.

"Huh, I um, yeah?" he replied, feeling unsure, before sighing "Me wonder if it wrong for Grumblemon to still care?".

"Well I don't think your wrong," Beetlemon replied, "He was your friend after all".

"Yeah, and to be honest he doesn't seem that bad," Kumamon said, who was sitting next to the gnome.

"Huh, really, but Arbormon bad guy," Grumblemon replied.

"I know, its just when he ate the burger I helped create, for some reason I felt kinda happy that he enjoyed it," Kumamon explained.

"Yeah, it feel good to make friend happy, even if former friend now enemy," Grumblemon replied, "Me just wish Arbormon not evil warrior,".

"At least he wasn't as bad as you were back then," Beetlemon said.

"Yeah," Grumblemon said, before getting slightly annoyed, "Hey, what that supposed mean?!".

* * *

 _In a few moments the heroes had returned to the Burgermon Village,_

"Thank you, you saved him!" Burgermon mother thanked graciously, before fainting again, but was thankfully caught by her children.

"Mama!"

"I don't know how to thank you for all you've done for me and my family," Burgermon farther thanked, "As much as I love good burger, I never thought my life would be saved by one," he then looked to Tommy, "In honor of you, I'm naming our new creation the Little Tommy,".

"Oh, thank you," the young boy thanked.

"Hey, where are the guys?" Zoe asked.

"Me wonder that too, they need quit slacking off," Grumblemon added.

Just then a scream came from the restaurant, before Scutlemon burst through the door, looking disgusted.

"Whaaaah, why were they so bad, blaaaaah?!" he squirmed before sticking out his tongue.

"Hey they weren't that bad," Koji complained after he and Takuya came out.

"Yeah, you didn't have to set them on fire," Takuya added.

"You didn't even cook them, of course I did!" Scutlemon shouted as he flailed his claws.

This made the others chuckle a bit. But when Grumblemon stopped, he looked towards where the mission was.

"Me hope you having good night too, Arbormon," he thought.

* * *

 _Speaking of the wood warrior._

Back at the mansion, the wood beast was just waking up from his nap.

"Oh, I must have dozed off," Petaldramon said with a yawn, "I had the most delicious dream, and Grumblemon was there with a delicious burger for me,".

Oddly enough, he found himself outside, and it felt like something was pulling his tails. But when he looked back, nothing was there. He brushed this off after looking up to the night sky.

"Ah, those three moons are beautiful tonight, they look so good up there, I'm ready to eat again!" he said as he stood up, before plopping back down, "Nah, too tired, fuggedaboutit," he yawned as he fell back to sleep, "*Yawn* good night, Grumblemon, miss yah, *snore*, buddy,".

Though as he slept, the lizard was unaware of the Digimon watching him. It then let out a howl, only to be interrupted by the sound of Toucanmon be chased by MetalTyrannomon in the distance, before jetting off.

 **Narrator Rika: Something tells me that nap won't last very long. To see what happens when the food wears off, tune into the next Digimon Frontier,**

 _ **Purification Redemption!**_

* * *

 ** _Finally done, sorry this took so long._**

 **Scutlemon: Well you did have finals, so you were kinda busy.**

 _ **Yeah, but that's finished, and now I'm free!**_

 **Scutlemon: Until next semester in a few weeks. But that's your final semester then you be free from school for good!.**

 _ **Right, don't you have something you need to do?**_

 **Scutlemon: Huh? oh yeah, I better go do that. Bye everyone!**

 _ **Anyways, thank you again for all the patients and support, it really means a lot.**_

 _ **And special thanks to**_ _ **Saalejandra for wonderful reviews. I really like that you gave me constructive criticism, and I be sure to work on improving how I write Mercurymon and Duskmon.**_

 _ **Also, sorry if the next few chapters take awhile, they might be a bit, intense.**_

 _ **Remember, reviews lead to sooner chapters and better quality stories, until next time!**_

 **?: Howl!**

 **Chao!**


	7. Chapter 7 From Dawn to Dusk for Arbormon

The sun arose, shining onto the mushroom shaped castle of the evil legendary warriors. And near the top was the warrior of wood Arbormon, who was lifting weights and exercising.

"One, two, three, four, use Digi kids to mop the floor," he chanted as he waved the weights, "Five, six, seven, eight, they're the ones I just don't like!".

"Thou has more enthusiasm than wit," Mercurymon said as he entered the room.

"Thanks, there Mercurymon," Arbormon replied happily as he turned towards the mirror Digimon, "It's like I always say, a little training before saves a lot of trouble after, right,".

"Your diligence confirms your allegiance, my piney partner," the steel warrior complimented.

"I know, Lord Cherubimon wants me ready at all times to serve up a healthy helping of havoc," Arbormon explained.

"It plays warmly on my ears to hear you speak thusly, 'tis truly most apt to call you a legendary warrior," Mercurymon praised, before sounding a bit concerned, "Tis mean thou are over Grumblemon's turn to our enemies?".

"Eh, sure, let's go with that, right," he replied, sounding unsure, "Yeah, well I'd love to chat, but I got some road work to tend to, you understand?" Arbormon then jogged off to said work, "Forgetaboutit,".

"Hmp, let us hope thou speaketh the truth," Mercurymon said, before going to the outside roof on top of the fort.

The mushroom reached above the clouds and was a fairly bright place with a wonderful blue sky. But what was more wonderful was that which the steel warrior had acquired days before.

"Ahh, victory," he said as he looked upon the fractal code of the celestial angel he had stolen, holding it in his green armored hand, "Seraphimon's fractal code and it's all mine!" he then hid it away and stretched out his arms, "With this there's only a few ticks of time before the digital world bows before me!" Mercurymon then broke into an evil laugh, "Aha, Aha, hahahahahahahaaahhaaa!".

However, this was head by a nearby Digimon that lurked in the shadows nearby. He wondered if the steel warrior's ambitions world be troubling to his master. Though of course if they were, then the warrior of darkness would not hesitate to dispose of him.

* * *

 _A few moments later._

In the misty, rooty, creepy depths of the lair, three of the evil warriors had gathered to meet their boss.

"But why is Cherubimon coming here?" Ranamon asked, "One of you must have messed up!".

"Yeah, what are you looking at me for?" Arbormon said, "I didn't do nothing, right?".

"He's coming for the fractal code, you nits!" Mercurymon explained, feeling annoyed, but on the inside a bit nervous at the masters approach.

Then at the stone altar with two torches, a white flame erupted and revealed a shadow of the demon bunny himself. He was so big, that not all of him showed. His long ears and the crest around his neck pointed out with his large arms hanging down. Cherubimon's eyes glowed as he looked upon his warriors with a toothy smile.

"Lord Cherubimon," Mercurymon said as he and the other warriors bowed.

"Power is everything and the only thing, greetings my most faithful followers," the fallen angel greeted with his deep menacing voice that would shake the hearts of many brave souls, "It appears someone is missing?".

"Indeed, Duskmon is absent," Mercurymon explained.

"He's flakier than pie crust," Ranamon added, sounding annoyed.

"Don't worry, he'll get his, right," Arbormon said.

"He does as I please," Cherubimon explained, before getting a bit impatient, "But that is not who I am referring too,".

"Yes, and alas, Grumblemon has fallen in battle," Mercurymon explained.

"So he has," Cherubimon said, seeming disappointed, "It was the humans who sealed his fate, was it not?".

"Arms bubkins, he knows," Mercurymon thought.

"Then, you probably also know he's joined them," Arbormon asked, which made the other two sweat.

"Whaaaat, one of my children has betrayed me!?" the villain roared with anger that shook the realm.

"Tis, unfortunate indeed, but rest assured we shall deal with him alongside the others," Mercurymon tried to calm his master.

"See that you do," Cherubimon growled, before brushing it off, "But no matter, with you my three legendary warriors, this entire world will submit to my power,".

The warriors nodded, before Mercurymon prepared the data transfer.

"My lord and master, I humbly give you all the fractal code we have gathered thus far," Mercurymon's mirror then glowed as the fractal code stream flowed into the evil bunny.

"Well, it's gratifying to see how much data you've compiled, well done my minions," Cherubimon said with gratitude.

"We live to serve you, mighty one," Mercurymon stated.

"How disappointing that you chose not to present me with the most vital data you have," Cherubimon said, knowing what the steel warrior hid, "Serphimon's fractal code!".

"Oh," he said, feeling nervous, "I-I can explain,".

Cherubimon just chuckled at this, "I see, consider that code a gift I may demand to have returned, whenever I wish it,".

The steel trickster just bowed with a sigh, hoping for the best.

"Beware, the earth children have found their beast spirits and their strength is growing," the rabbit warned.

"With all due respect, those little rugrats can't hold a candle to us," Ranamon bragged, "We're the only true legendary warriors,".

"Then why have you been unable to eliminate them?" Cherubimon asked, much to the water warriors dismay.

"I, um," she stuttered.

"Grumblemon may not have been able to handle the job, but I will!" Arbormon said as he stood up, "I'll make those human kids and Grumblemon the weeds and I'm the weed whacker!".

"Excellent, I am pleased your past relations with the earth warrior haven't hindered you," the villain said, "But don't fail me,".

"You gots it, right," Arbormon replied.

"Oh, and one more thing my warriors," Cherubimon said, to which the warriors looked up, "If any of you betray me like Grumblemon, you will feel the full wrath of my power!" he shouted, shaking the cave, "Understand?!".

The warriors quickly nodded, seeming very nervous and frightened by this.

"Hpmh, good," he then vanished, alongside the white fire.

Mercurymon trembled, he couldn't believe his master had known about the fractal code he tried to hide.

"Well then, someone's cranky," Ranamon said, a bit annoyed at the rabbit, "I swear, he used to be so much more pleasant, back when we were in diapers" she then noticed that Arbormon was leaving, "Where you going sugar?".

"Look those kids will be heading to the dark gate, right," Arbormon explained, "So I'm going to start gardening like I said I would," he then held up his finger, "Always keep your promises, right,".

Ranamon then gave the robot a weird look as he left.

* * *

 _Meanwhile on a railroad going across the ocean,_

The Trailmon Franken chuffed across, carrying the heroes of our story to where the rose mourning star shined.

"Well whatever, blah, blah, blah, woo, blaaaaah," the red train said.

However, this did not phase the earth warrior Grumblemon, who was deep in thought.

"Is it really possible, what Scutlemon say?" he thought.

* * *

 _Flashback,_

The heroes were about leave the Burgermon village on the metal train.

Grumblemon was still down about Arbormon as he walked to the train. But before he reached the station, Scutlemon approached the gnome.

"Hey are you going to save you friend Arbormon now?" he eagerly asked.

"How me supposed to do that," Grumblemon moaned, "Arbormon evil, Grumblemon good, can't reach friend no more,".

"Oh, why don't you just have one of the humans purify him?" Scutlemon asked, "Like they did to you?".

"What, that really work!?" Grumblemon said with surprise.

"Sure, well, maybe, no, yes it should work, garantie!" Scutlemon proclaimed, "Y'know, if reasoning didn't work,".

"How you know anyways?" Grumblemon asked, getting suspicious.

"Huh, I um, you know, just, yeah," the young Digimon stuttered, before getting calm, "The point is, don't give up on your bro just yet, you still have a chance, trust me,".

This made Grumblemon think, could it really be possible to get Arbormon to become a good guy?

Just then Trailmon Franken blew his horn, "All board, time to go or whatever,". This caught the Grumblemon's attention.

"Well, looks like you have a train to catch, and so do I," Scutlemon then darted off, "Later!".

"Huh, uh bye," Grumblemon said, feeling confused, "That one strange Digimon,".

 _End of flashback,_

* * *

Grumblemon wanted this to be true, but could he really bring his buddy to the side of good?

The gnome's plight did not go unnoticed. The earth warrior was then approached by Tommy and JP.

"You okay Grumble?" JP asked.

The earth warrior just looked away.

"Are you still worried about Arbormon?" Tommy asked.

Grumblemon just sighed, "Yeah, it about Arbormon,".

The two humans than sat with the goblin.

"Scutlemon say that maybe bring Arbormon to side of good if defeat him," the earth warrior explained, "Me not sure if really possible,".

"Wow, I never thought about Arbormon working with us?" Tommy wondered.

"Yeah, how weird," JP added.

This made Grumblemon feel down, but what they said next surprised him.

"But it be cool to have him as a friend instead of enemy," Tommy said, "So we'll be sure to do what we can to make that happen!".

"R-really, friends do that for Grumblemon?".

"Sure, he would make a great pal," JP said, before getting serious, "But first we need to beat him, and stop him from doing more evil,", JP then looked at his former adversary, "You think you can do that?".

Grumblemon then closed his eyes and thought hard, "Maybe, yes, me will do it, and save Arbormon!", he then nodded with a cocky smile, which made the other two grin.

The three then saw Takuya looking out the window.

"Check it out!" he said while trying to get a good look, "The Rose Morning Star's gotta be close now!".

The others than joined him and looked out the windows of the passenger car with a smile.

"Me not sure if still be friends Arbormon, but Grumblemon won't be giving up any time soon now friend," Grumblemon thought, smiling at his new goal.

"Fantastico!" Zoe said as they got closer to the star, "But it's mid day, are the clouds supposed to be that dark?".

"Uh, hey Bokomon, what does this book have to say about this area?" Tommy asked.

"Huh, sorry, I was trying to find something out about that boy Scutlemon," Bokomon explained as he looked through the green book, "No matter how much I look, I can't find anything about what kind of Digimon he could be?".

"Okay, but what about the place we're heading to?" Takuya asked.

"Right, lets see," Bokomon said before turning to a page that was just a black mess, and screaming, "Uuaaaaahhh!".

Just then the Trailmon screeched to a halt, through the passengers out of their seats.

"All right, who was the nimrod who slammed on the brakes?!" JP complained.

"That'd be me blue boy," Trailmon Franken explained, "End of the line!".

"That can't be right?" Zoe asked as she looked out the window, "We're in the middle of nowhere,".

"Yeah, tracks still go, but Trailmon not?" Grumblemon added.

"It looks like the tracks don't stop for miles," Koji pointed out as he looked out the window.

"How observant of you," Franken explained, "Look, if I say it's the end of the line, it's the end of the line!" he seemed as annoyed as usually, "Go on, get out, get lost!".

"Koji how did you ever race with this guy?" JP complained.

"You can't do this, we have Digirail passes!" Zoe protested.

"Yeah, yeah, write it down, you'll sell millions," the Trailmon complained, "Look, you want to go, then go, I ain't stopping yah!".

The wall of the passenger car then opened up, followed by the the chairs lifting up and dumping the kids and Digimon out onto the ground, much to their discomfort.

"Let me be the first one to wish you the best of luck," Trailmon Franken said, before quickly backing away quickly, "You're gonna neeeeed it!".

"I would have to admit, I've been dumped before but never quite like that," JP moaned as he and the others lay on the ground near the water.

"So everyone in one piece?" Takuya asked as he got up.

"Yeah," Tommy groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Me been worse," Grumblemon added as he dusted off his nose.

"Aren't there any normal Trailmon?" Zoe complained as she got up.

"I think I popped a waistband," Neemon moaned as he laid on his back.

"Bokomon?" Takuya asked as looked towards the white Digimon.

"Welcome to the Dark Gate," Bokomon moaned, confusion the others, "That temple-like structure behind you is the Dark Gate, through it lies the Continent of Darkness,".

The heroes then looked to see the eerie stone gate that had the symbol of darkness and was under the dark clouds, leading to the blackened lands covered in deep forests with dreadful vibe.

"Why do I get a feeling that's not a good thing?" JP asked, as they all looked upon the symbol of darkness on the top of the gate.

"Is it as bad as it sounds? Zoe asked.

"I wish I could tell you, but to be honest, I have no idea what awaits us there," Bokomon explained.

"But me know," Grumblemon explained, "It where Cherubimon be, and filled with dangers both legendary and mysteries,".

This made the others shutter a bit.

"There's got to be some more written in the book about it," JP asked as he and Zoe walked towards the small Digimon.

"Well, let's take a look shall we, Continent of Darkness Chapter 12," he said sarcastically, before holding up the book to show black pages of nothing.

"I thought this was chapter 7?" Neemon asked.

"Whoa, it's pitch black!" Takuya said with shock.

"How come?" Tommy asked.

"It appears that there's really no firsthand information on this place," Bokomon explained, "Many a brave Digimon have ventured within, but it seems none of them have ever returned to tell of it's secrets,".

"Me can remember some of those Digimon from when Grumblemon be evil warrior," the gnome explained, "It sad, but true, me not to proud of it now,".

This made the others worry.

"Only the foolhardy would enter the Continent of Darkness," Bokomon said as he closed his eyes and looked away, "We'll have to find another route to the Rose Morning Star,".

"But the shortest route is straight ahead," Takuya pointed out, "Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?".

"Right," Grumblemon mumbled, thinking of someone who said that kinda thing a lot.

"I think we should take a vote," JP suggested.

"Agreed," Bokomon moaned nervously.

"You know, when all of us work as a team, we've overcome some pretty tough stuff" Takuya pointed out, "So what's the point in backing off here and giving up?".

"Yeah, if something major happens we'll just spirit evolve," JP added.

"There isn't any trouble that we can't handle," Tommy said, sounding motivated.

"Exactly, we're the legendary warriors who defeated and redeemed Grumblemon and that guy was no pushover," Zoe proclaimed.

"You mean that Zoe, thanks, it means lot you think me tough," Grumblemon said feeling grateful, to which Zoe smiled with closed eyes.

"You guys know I'm in," Koji answered calmly.

"No doubt Arbormon and other warriors be waiting there, to battle for keeps," Grumblemon said, looking serious, "And Grumblemon ready to take on anything to get friend back,".

"Well, we took a vote, motion carried!" Takuya proclaimed before he started marching to the gate, to which the other kids and Grumblemon followed "Move out!".

This worried Bokomon, "But what about me and Seraphimon's egg?" he moaned, before the yellow Digimon ran after the others "Neemon!".

"Don't forget to write!" the yellow fool said.

While Bokomon was nervous, he didn't want to be left behind. So he mustered up the courage and ran after his friends, "I know I'm going to regret this, oh, wait for meeeeeeee!".

In a few moments the heroes had entered the dark forest. However, later after they had entered, a large blue train with a metal wheel in the front pulled up to the gate. This was none other then the legendary train, GranLocomon.

"Here's the stop," the giant train spoke as he let off steam, "You sure about this Scutlemon?".

The young Digimon then hopped out, "Yep, this the place," he said cheerfully.

"I can come in with yah if you want youngen," the train offered, "I know the boss would loose it if something happened to yah,".

"No, its fine, I can't let them no I'm following them, like boss said," he explained, "I'm not the star of this story, we just need to help it stay on track,".

"Now that's a plan I can get behind," Granlocomon said as he blew his whistle, "Good luck little buddy," he said as he backed away.

"Thanks for the ride!" Scutlemon waved until the mega train was out of view. He then turned towards the gate, "You've come a long way Grumblemon, he always knew you had potential, and I'll do what I can to help it grow along with the others,".

Scutlemon was about to head in, until he heard,

"Braaaaaaaak, help!" a Toucanmon screamed as he and his buddy ran from MetalTyrannomon.

"Why's he still chasing us!?" the other screamed as he flailed his wings.

"Exterminate filth!" the cyborg dino shouted.

"Huh, aaaaaahh!" Scutlemon screamed before jumping out of the way, letting the birds and dinosaur enter the continent, "Hey, I was trying to have a cool moment!" he shouted, before sighing, "Oh well," he then ran through the gate to continue his mission.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the warrior of steel,_

Mercurymon slammed his fist against the wall of the cave hallway, "How did he know!?" he grumbled, frustrated that his master caught him trying to hide the fractal code that Mecurymon was so proud of, "How could Cherubimon divine that I possessed Seraphimon's Fractal code?!"

Just then, the mirror warrior heard what he thought was laughter of the dark warrior.

"I will not be made sport of Duskmon!" he barked.

"I was clearing my throat," the dark warrior said, seeming annoyed.

"Tis' unlikely," Merrcurymon accused.

"Well, aren't you self-centered," Duskmon said, not seeming bothered.

Mercurymon hadn't the best feelings towards the dark Digimon. Despite Duskmon's tendency to not do much, Mercurymon knew that Cherubimon still gave him special treatment for whatever reason. Mercurymon very much wanted to annoy the skull clad warrior, despite the dangers.

"Master Cherubimon noted your absence at the meeting he requested," Mercurymon pointed out calmly, "Hardly the most loyal act eh?".

"Just because Cherubimon gets you three to abbey his requests, doesn't mean that you are truly loyal to him," Duskmon pointed out, his red eyes staring into the mirror's soul.

"Bite your tongue!" Mercurymon hissed.

"Do you deny it?" Duskmon pressed.

"You dare to question our loyalty, you jackanapes," Mercurymon shouted, before calming down, "Besides, what does it matter what my loyalty be'th?".

This caused a bit of irritation in Duskmon, who quickly drew his blood red sword and dashed at the steel warrior.

But before he could shatter trickster, Mercurymon teleported to dodge and appeared behind the dark warrior. However, Duskmon was quick and turned to end his comrade.

He then stabbed at Mercurymon with the sword. However, he did not drive it all the way, for he knew the sword was close to stabbing it's wielding. This was because before the sword hit, Mercurymon had raised his shield to reflect it at Duskmon.

Duskmon looked towards the blood red sword by his head, before retracting it and slipping back to the shadows.

"W-whats the matter knave, scarred, you who have never even set foot on the battlefield" Mercurymon taunted, trying to sound confident, "Well, perhaps the little humans be too much for you?".

"I see what you're doing, getting Ranamon and Arbormon to do the menial labor while you wait for the right moment to strike!" Duskmon accused, "I find it hard to tell if you really care about those fools,".

"Those are strong words for someone whose actions are so weak, you are a coward!" Mercurymon taunted, trying to sound in control, "Tis' matters not to me what befalls them,".

Duskmon then turned away to leave, feeling bored with the British mirror.

"Leaving to mope, you mollycoddle!" Mercurymon taunted, however, because Duskmon didn't react, this worried him, "He knoweth too much, I must keep my guard up against this treasonist toadie,".

Duskmon had then gone to the top of the mushroom lair where Mercurymon was early and looked at the sky. This showed the terrifying detail of his black skeletal armor and creeping eyes that were throughout his body looking just as freighting as he was in the shadows.

"Maybe I should get out and fight?" he said with his strong evil dark voice, as his blond air blew in the wind, "After all, those young humans and Grumblemon are becoming quite an annoyance, they need to be restrained,".

* * *

 _Many moments later at the Continent of Darkness,_

The heroes had walked through the eerie forest, worrying about ghost and being frightened by scary sounds. At one point they had found some glowing moss to use as light which did make things a bit better.

However, they later came to cave and were being haunted by something that kept repeating what they said. They tried to stump the voices with tongue twisters, but the voice repeated them perfectly in their high-pitched sounds, even Grumblemon's bad grammar wasn't enough to deter them.

"It's no use, we just can't trip them up," Tommy said in annoyance.

But Koji had enough of this, "Oh yeah?" he asked as he threw his glowing moss at the voices.

The moss broke as it hit the trees and illuminated Digimon that looked like blue bats with white fur, red wings, and hooks on its legs, arms, wings, and tail.

"My goodness, those creatures are Pipismon," Bokomon explained, "They're mutant Digimon whose power is greatest in the dark, they can reflect the sound back exactly as it's heard,".

The flock of bat Digimon then flew from the tree they were hanging from and causally flew across the heroes into the cave.

Takuya and the others then took a closer look to see them hanging upside down like bats tended to do. Some of the Pipismon were sleeping while others were contempt just smiling.

"For cave dwelling Digimon they're really rather gentle," Bokomon explained, "Even if they are a but scary looking,".

"Well just between us, I think they're kind of cute," Zoe said as she turned towards Bokomon.

" _I think they're kind of cute,"_ A Pipismon happily repeated, before many others did the same, " _I think they're kind of cute,"._

"I'm amazed to find peaceful Digimon in such a dark place," Bokomon stated.

"So, I guess it turns out you're glad you came?" Takuya asked, confusing the small Digimon.

"You just learned something," Takuya explained, "If you hadn't come, you'd never gave known about this, it's good that you took a risk,".

"If you're not sure about something, there's really only one way to find out," Koji added, "That's to take a risk and go experience it for yourself,".

"Well bless my buttons," Bokomon said in awe, "You're right,".

"Why don't you write it down in the book?" Takuya suggested, "You'll be the first Digimon to chronicle the Continent of Darkness, you'll be famous,".

This left Bokomon dumbfounded, the thought of him being famous was an interesting thought indeed, "Uh, well I, really?".

"Sure, and since you're writing about Digimon, maybe you could write about us," Zoe suggested, "The True Adventures of the Legendary Warriors, you could say how I controlled my beast spirit,".

"I'd like to be mentioned," Tommy offered, "You can write about my cool hat!".

"And mention how fearless I am!" JP added.

"And how Grumblemon became good warrior and save festival from MetalTyrannomon!" the earth warrior added, wanting to join in on the fun.

"All right then, I'll do it!" Bokomon proclamined with excitement, "Today I'll begin the greatest novel of all time, The Legendary Warriors and the Continent of Darkness,".

"So, will you write about me as well?" Neemon asked.

"Oh, I think not!" Bokomon said as he snapped Neemon's pants, which made the others burst into laughter, "Well, a great novelist needs great material, so let's continue our journey into the unknown,".

"Sounds great, let's go!" the others cheered.

But before they could even move, a tree fell over and filled the area with a dust cloud, causing the nearby Pipismon that weren't in the cave to fly from the trees.

While others coughed and were unawhere of the attacker. Grumblemon knew the sounds of the wooden gears anywhere.

"You's and your journey about to be cut short small fry!" a familiar Brooklyn voice said.

"Yeah, says who!" Takuya shouted.

Take a guess!" the wooden robot proclaimed as he jumped into the light.

"Oohooho, not Arbormon again!" Bokomon moaned.

"Good guess!" he replied, before laughing evilly as he jumped into the air and let loose his limbs, "Power Pummel!".

Arbormon then smacked the nearby Pipismon, making them cry in pain before their fractal code showed. Arbormon then absorbed it, leaving the remains to become digi-eggs that floated away.

"Feel the power baby, oh yes, it's good," Arbormon said eagerly as he landed.

This left the humans shocked, hating to see such innocent Digimon die. But one of them was more focused on the robot.

Grumblemon then walked up and shouted at the wood warrior, "Arbormon stop this evil, it no have to be this way, friend,".

"You better believe it has to be this way, right!" Arbormon said, very much still angry at his former alley, "Looks, I almost hates to do this, but you betrayed me Grumblemon, and I'm a bad evil Digimon that's going make you pay, yah understand?!".

Grumblemon then clenched his fist, "Well me going to change that!" he shouted, "Grumblemon and good warriors are going to beat Arbormon and free you of evil ways!".

The others were a bit surprised at the goblin's determination.

"Grumblemon may be good warrior now with new friends, but you still Grumblemon's friend," he said with hope, "And you best believe that Grumblemon not going to give up on you, so Grumblemon not going to hold back, we will defeat you!".

Arbormon was quiet, before staring down his opponents "I'd like to see you try, right," the wood robot then clenched his fist feeling huge amounts of hatred and rage as he vibrated with power, "That was bundle of bats was just an appeteaser, you kids are the main course!". Fractal code then enveloped the wood warrior, "Arbormon slide evolution!" he shouted as he morphed into the giant wood beast, "Petaldramon!"

The leaf lizard then stood up and roared, "And you're the midnight snack Grumblemon!". Petaldramon than rammed into cave, causing the heroes to scatter. As the dust cleared, Petaldramon jumped out of the trees and into the forest, he was so huge it looked like he had dived into an ocean. He roared as trampled through the forest, swatting down trees with his two root tails.

The heroes at this point had thrown down the glowing moss and were ready for battle.

"You sure your ready for this Grumblemon?" JP asked.

"More than ever, me not going to give up on friends new or old!" he proclaimed.

As the earth warrior said this, Takuya's D-tector began to blink and glow. The boy then looked at it and saw the symbol for Earth and knew what it meant. He then placed his hand on Grumblemon's shoulder, much to the goblin's confusion.

"Grumblemon, I think you've more the proven that you're a good Digimon we can trust," Takuya explained, "And your going to need your full strength to save your friend,"

"T-takuya don't mean what me think you mean?" Grumbelmon asked.

"I do," he said as he handed the earth warrior his beast spirit, Gigasmon.

"Gigasmon, you finally with Grumblemon again," he said, almost showing tears as he held the tan rhino nosed giant he sought to reclaim so long ago, "Right, let's do it!".

The heroes then began their transformations as the beast spirits roared.

"Execute, beast spirit evolution!" Takuya then transformed into his beast form. He was covered in flames as the mighty dragon Digimon formed, "BurningGreymon!".

"Execute, beast spirit evolution!" Koji then transformed into his beast form. He was covered in light as the lightning fast wolf Digimon formed, "KendoGarurumon!".

"Execute, beast spirit evolution!" JP then transformed into his beast form. He was covered in lighting as the metal bug tank Digimon formed, "MetalKabuterimon!".

"Execute, beast spirit evolution!" Zoe shouted. Feathers then surrounded Zoe and the armor began to form. The evolution then was finished, and the winged beast flew down revealing herself as, "Zephyrmon!"

"Execute!" Tommy shouted as he slid the fractal code on his hand across the D-tector, "Beast spirit evolution!". The spirit then roared as the spear locks flowed in the wind as the armor of the ice beast appeared around the boy. The transformation was complete, then the yeti like creature landed alongside his twin axes, he then picked them up and swung them around, "Blizzardmon!".

"Execute, beast spirit evolution!" Grumblemon then transformed into his beast form. His muscles became as hard as ground has they began to grow to giant sizes as his armor broke away as the earth giant formed. He then landed on the ground shattering it, as he got up and punched his fist together, for he was now, "Gigasmon!".

The beast spirits of fire, light, thunder, wind, ice, and earth stood together as they stared at the beast of wood ready to fight. Gigasmon stood next to MetalKabuterimon being almost slightly bigger then the thunder beast. He grind a giant smile, feeling great to be his beast form again. But now was not the time to celebrate, now was the time to beat Petaldramon.

"You know what I think, it's petal pulling time!" MetalKabutierimon shouted

"You say it, buddy," Gigasmon agreed, though the thunder beast was a bit taken aback from the irony of fighting with the giant.

"Your all bark and no bite Petaldramon!" BurningGreymon shouted.

This made Petaldramon all the angrier. The lizard roared as he shot out his thorny brown tongue at the heroes, but the warriors scattered and avoided the attack. However, the tongue did grab a tree, that was soon pulled in and devoured by the wood beast.

"Man, talk about getting fiber in your diet," BurningGreymon commented, as the lizard munched down.

"Uh oh, that no good," Gigasmon stated.

"How come?" Blizzardmon asked.

But before he could answer, Petaldramon began to grow in size until he towered over his foes and the forest.

"That answer Blizzardmon?" Gigasmon asked sarcastically.

"Oh, it looks like Petaldramon is growing into a king-sized pest!" Bokomon panicked.

"He looks cool!" Neemon cheered.

"He is not cool!" Bokomon scolded.

Petaldramon was now taller then the trees and looked like a monster from a Japanese film. "Yeah, eating good makes you grow up big and strong, right?!" the monster shouted, as Gigasmon and MetalKabuterimon approached.

"Right, Bolo thunder!" the tank cried as he shot his spinning electric attack at the lizard.

Petaldramon cried as it hit near his cheek, but that wasn't the end of his troubles.

"Quagmire Twister!" Gigasmon than spun around rapidly, causing a tornado of mud to form and be thrown at lizard.

However, the pain didn't last long. For the grass skin around the damaged area grew back, healing the wood beast, "My turn, raaaaaah!" Petaldramon then charged at his attackers.

"Oh boy," MetalKabuterimon then backed up quickly.

But Gigasmon just stayed put and tried to push back the lizard by grabbing his bark covered face. The giant groaned as the lizard kept pushing him back.

However, Burninggreymon was flying overhead and was ready to help his former foe, "Pyro Barrage!" he shouted as his blasted turned around and fired the fire bullets Petaldramon's hied, making him stop.

This gave Gigasmon the chance to uppercut the lizard and escape. Petaldramon growled at the pain as he looked back to see his wounds heal.

But then Zephyrmon flew in with her talons glowed as she flew across the beast, "Plasma Pods!" she then sliced grassy skin.

Unfortunately, it grew back rapidly and Petaldramon retaliated by grabbing the ninja harpie with his tongue "Come here!".

Zephyrmon struggled against the thorny tongue, which would have been worse if she hadn't had armor covering most of her skin. But she was soon saved when KendoGarurumon dashed at the lizard, "Howling Star!" the wolf then sliced the tongue with his sharp yellow blade wings.

Petaldramon cried in pain as the foes tried to escape, but they didn't get far. Petaldramon then swatted the light and wind beasts down his root tails.

"Frozen Arrowheads!" Blizzardmon shouted as his locks wrapped around the red leaf mane and head of the lizard. He tried to pull him down, but Petaldramon was much bigger than last time and was easily able to toss the ice beast aside, slamming him on the ground with great force.

Petaldramon roared as he towered over the forest, not knowing he was being watched by something dark. The lizard then stood on his front legs and swung his tails around in the air, "Thorn Jab, baby!" he then jabbed his tails into the ground and grabbed all the warriors except the fire beast.

The heroes struggled as they tried to get free. But only Gigasmon knew what to do, "You not hold me!" fractal code then enveloped the giant, "Gigasmon slide evolution!" he then transformed back into "Grumblemon!" with his smaller size, the earth warrior was able to slip away.

But Petaldramon didn't notice, for he was busy standing up and swinging side to side, "Leaf Cyclone!" his mane spun like a fan as he fired a giant leaf filled tornado at the captured heroes.

But before it could hit, BurningGreymon flew in the way, "Hang on guys, Wildfire Tsunami!" the dragon then erupted with flames as he fired a flame tornado at the attack.

Despite the type advantage, the sheer power and size of Petaldramon's attack was able to force back the fire and blow away the heroes.

They all screamed as pain as they hit the ground. The beasts were beaten up and hardly standing.

Petaldramon then laughed as he towered over the heroes, "Giving beast spirits to you puny humans is like giving piles to pigs!" he taunted, "So why don't do yourselves a favor and hand them over?".

The heroes struggled to get up, "Never!" the fire dragon groaned as he and the other ones got up, "If you want these spirits, then you're going to have to come here and take them!".

"Why you, wait, where's Grumblemon?" Petaldramon asked.

Then from behind the lizard, the earth warrior slammed his hammer on the ground and used to the momentum to send him flying upwards. Then as he was at the same height as the wood beast head, the earth warrior was enveloped by fractal code, "Grumblemon slide evolution!" he then transformed back into his beast spirit, "Gigasmon!".

But before Petaldramon could react, the earth giant grabbed the lizard's neck and held him tightly.

"Hurry friends, hit Petaldramon now!" he cried.

"Lets go guys, while Gigasmon has him pinned!" BurningGreymon commanded.

"Yeah, right!" Petaldramon groaned as he tried to do another leaf cyclone.

But before he could, "Lupine Laser!" Kendo Garurumon shouted as he blasted a blue laser from his mouth at the wood beast's face, stunning him.

Petaldramon moaned as Gigasmon tried to pull him back. Blizzardmon quickly went to help by grabbing the lizard's leg and trying to pull him down.

MetalKabuterimon then got down and readied his cannon, aiming at the lizard, "Out of the way buddy, Electron Cannon!" he then charged up the laser.

Gigasmon really didn't want to get blasted by that again so, "Slide evolution!" he then became Grumblemon and used a one of the roots on the back of Petaldramon to quickly spring off the lizard, sending the gnome high into the air. Just in time too, because the cannon was charged and ready to fire!

Petaldramon saw this and tried stop it with his tails. But instead the cannon blasted his tails, causing greater pain, "OOwwowowow!".

This was enough for Blizzardmon to lift up the lizard and throw Petaldramon down onto his back. The wood beast hit the ground with a great thud, stirring up a huge dust cloud.

The fire beast then burned with flames, "Wildfire Tsunami!" he then shot a fire tornado at the beast, but that wasn't all.

For Zephyrmon was stirring up her own tornado, "Hurricane Gale!".

The attacks then combined, before they engulfed the wood beast and doing unbelievable damage that was super effective.

The flames then cleared as Petaldramon began to shrink back to his normal size, "I'm, not, done, yet-".

But before he could finish moaning.

"Grumblemon, slide evolution!" Grumblemon was still in the air and evolved to his beast form to finish the job, "Gigasmon!" he grabbed his fist together and prepared to attack the lizard with, "Tectonic Slam!" Gigasmon then brought the full force of his impact onto Petaldramon, sending tremors throughout the continent, nearly creating a new one.

"Owowowowooooaaaaaahhh! Petaldramon let out one more scream of pain, before his energy was depleted.

The the dust then cleared as Gigasmon jumped of his fallen foe. Then the fractal code of the wood beast appeared.

"Blizzardmon, slide evolution!" the ice beast then transformed into "Kumamon!" the snow bear then held up his D-tector, "Winter is here for you Petaldramon, fractal code, digitize!" he said as he swiped his green D-tector across the lizard, taking the fractal code and the beast spirit.

Then at long last, Petaldramon was no more. With his beast spirit gone, the wood warrior turned back to Arbormon.

"Huh, heys wait a minute?" the robot asked, confused why he was still around, "Whys I's still in one piece, right?".

The good legendary warriors stood in front of the damaged wood warrior.

"I thought I'd give you one more chance to do things peacefully," Kumamon explained.

Then Gigasmon turned back to Grumblemon, "And because you friend Arbormon," Grumblemon explained, "Please, come join good warriors and help save digital world and fight with Grumblemon as alley!".

"Y-you think I don't want that, to fight besides you again, like old times?" Arbormon asked, seeming mad, but not as much as early, actually he seemed sadder and more frustrated, "But I can't, I'm one of Cherubimon's warriors, and if I go rogue, he'll turn me into firewood, you understand!?".

"Come on, even if that jerk tried that, will protect you!" MetalKabuterimon explained.

"W-what, really?" Arbormon said, seeming hopefully, before denying it, "N-n-no, I gotta stay loyal, I can't call it quits, right?".

"If join, you can have new start, all bad will be forgiven," Grumblemon protested, "Grumblemon don't want to lose you friend!".

Arbormon was silent as he struggled to stand, seeming unsure on what to do.

"Arbormon, now will you give up attacking us?" BurningGreymon asked.

"Well, I, uh?" he said, still struggling.

"Yes," a dark voice said, confusing the others, "He will stop fighting,".

Then a Digimon in black skeletal armor approached the warriors, seeming to make the Continent of Darkness feel even darker.

Arbormon then looked at the black humanoid that was behind him, "Uh, Duskmon?".

Everyone was quiet at the new Digimon's appearance.

"Who's that?" Zephyrmon asked.

"That Duskmon, warrior of darkness," Grumblemon explained.

"Well, here comes the cavalry, a friend in need is a friend in deed, right?" Arbormon said as he turned towards the multi eyed monster.

"Wrong, with your beast spirit gone there's really no us for you, now is there?" Duskmon said as drew is blood red sword and raised.

"What are you talking about, I'm still go-?" he tried to say.

Then in a blink of an eye, Duskmon swooped in and slashed the wood robot, ending him.

"Arbormon!" Grumblemon cried in terror as the wood warrior's fractal code appeared.

"Awwwww, yesterday's outlaw is today's enemy, aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Arbormon screamed as turned to look at Grumblemon one last time. Before his body disintegrated as his code was stolen by Duskmon.

 _ **Oh no, I nearly forgot about Duskmon showing up. Um um, gotta think fast, Arbormon's not leaving this story yet!".**_

Then as the digi-egg appeared, the dimensions flickered and swirled. This caused Arbormon's egg to go into Tommy's D-tector. But the spirit of wood and the code were sucked into Duskmon.

"H-he destroyed his own friend?" BurningGreymon said in shock, unable to believe this horror.

Grumblemon felt even worse. The friend he tried so hard to save was gone and it was at the hands of one the most dangerous Digimon in the entire world.

 **Narritor Rika: Okay, I'm confused. Which side is this guy on anyway? And what happened to Arbormon's egg? Guess we'll find out on the next Digimon Frontier!**

 _ **Purification Redemption!**_

* * *

 ** _Oh no, this bad. Really really bad!_**

 **Scutlemon: Wait, what happened? Oh no Duskmon?!**

 _ **I got to get to work now! Scutlemon do the wrap up!**_

 **Scutlemon: Huh, uh okay. Look sorry about the cliffhanger, the next chapter should be out in a week or two.**

 _ **Already almost done, just need the ending and proof reads! ehehahaha!**_

 **Scutlemon: Thank goodness. Also special thanks to** **charmander17 and a guest for your reviews. We're glad you like the plot so far, and I can't wait to see the other evil warriors adjust to being good too!**

 _ **Okay, if school doesn't get in the way, this should be done in no time! Scutlemon get ready!**_

 **Scutlemon: Already, alright** **then. Don't forget your motto!?**

 _ **Thanks for the reminder. Remember everyone, reviews lead to sooner chapters and better stories, until then.**_

 **Scutlemon: Gotta go. I coming Grumblemon!**

 _ **Chao!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Wood Grows, Even in The Dark?

The heroic legendary warriors had just witnessed Arbormon the warrior of wood's demise at the hands of the warrior of darkness, Duskmon.

Duskmon then raised his sword towards the heroes, "You have done well against my brethren,"

This pushed Grumblemon over the edge, "Brethren?" he muttered, slowly getting angrier as pulled out his hammer, "Your no brother!".

"Wait Grumblemon!" Kumamon tried to calm, but to no avail.

"Duskmon will pay for what do to Arbormon!" he yelled with a few tears as he tried to smash Duskmon. But as he brought the hammer down, Duskmon caught it with his other skeletal demon hand.

"Don't worry, you'll be with him soon enough," Duskmon taunted, before kicking the gnome back to his friends, "Let's see how strong you really are?" he glared at the heroes, "Show me your power!" Duskmon then sent a red sword beam at the heroes. they quickly dodged, but it left a lot of damage on the land.

"All he did was swing his sword!" Kumamon said, feeling astounding.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Zephyrmon said with worry.

"Come on, there's only one of him!" BurningGreymon said as he flew in seeming confident, before Duskmon started laughing, "If we defeated Grumblemon and Petaldramon, then laughing boy over there should be a piece of cake, remember, we're legendary warriors right!" the dragon then flew at the demon full force, "There's no way we can lose!".

The others then joined him in the charge. But MetalKabuterimon stopped when he saw that Grumblemon was still down.

"Hey, come on, we need to fight!" he said, before just how hurt emotional the troll was, "Grumblemon?".

"Arbormon, no, it can't be, Arbormon!" he cried, devastated by the loss of his former friends.

The bug tank then picked the earth warrior up, "Look, I know your sad, but right now we need to fight!" he said, but to no avail, "Look if you won't fight for me, then fight for the memory of Arbormon,"

"Huh, his, memory?" Grumblemon asked being confused.

"Fight to avenge him and honor him by winning, or something?" the bug tried to explain.

Thankfully this was enough to snap the goblin out of it. Grumblemon then nodded and put on a serious face ready for battle, "For Arbormon!".

"That's better, now let's do this!" MetalKabuterimon then let Grumblemon jump away and then launched his attack at the dark warrior, "Bolo Thunder!".

"Seismic Sledge!" Grumblemon then slammed his hammer on the ground, sending a rockwave at the enemy

"Yes," Duskmon said creepily, before the two attacks just missed him. Then the demon laughed as BurningGreymon approached him from the dust cloud.

"Laugh at this!" the dragon then tried to punch his foe, but Duskmon vanished before he could connect, "huh?".

Then, the dark warrior appeared behind the dragon and flipped him aside like it was nothing.

"Takuya!" the others cried as the dragon whined in pain.

"Your weaker than I thought," Duskmon said, sounding disappointed, "I should at least give you the chance to surrender,".

"You can give it, but we won't take it!" MetalKabuterimon shouted.

"You no give Arbormon that chance, so we no give Duskmon that!" Grumblemon added.

"You are proving to be very foolish creatures," Duskmon said.

"JP, Koji, switch to your human spirit," Takuya ordered, to which they did.

"Right, slide evolution!".

Koji then took commanded, "Lets go!" he said before he and the other ran at the demon while Grumblemon and Takuya recovered. He then drew his light staff, "Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon then tried strike down the dark demon.

But Duskmon blocked with his sword and held the wolf in place, "Each of your attacks seems to get weaker, not stronger," he pointed out, "You must know you can't defeat me,"

"Little help here guys?" Lobomon asked, as the other warriors came in with there attacks.

"Plasma paws!"

"Thunder fist!"

"Frozen tundra!"

The barrage of attacks then landed, creating a small flash.

"Now that should quiet him down!" Bokomon said, while he and Neemon hid behind a tree.

But to the heroes' dismay, Duskmon had disappeared.

"Huh, where'd he go?" Lobomon asked.

The heroes were soon answered when they looked up to see Duskmon flouting in the clouded sky, with the eyes on his chest and shoulders looking towards the warriors, "Deadly Gaze!" he then fired red lasers from all the eyes on him, forcing the heroes to jump for cover.

"Or make him fight harder," Bokomon moaned.

Duskmon then landed on the ground, "Your efforts against me are pitiful," he mocked "Surely you have more power than that?".

"Hey, we're just getting warmed up!".

Duskmon's shoulder eyes then looked to see the fiery dragon getting up, "What?" he said as he turned towards the fire beast as well as the earth warrior who had just become Gigasmon.

"Don't take us too lightly you big eyeball," BurningGreymon then got ready to attack, "You want power, I'll show you power!".

"Me make you pay big time, Quagmire Twister!" the giant yelled as he unleashed a mud tornado.

Wildfire Tsunami!" BurningGreymon then threw the horde of fire that combined with the tornado at Duskmon, thinking it would do something, "Now that's what I'm talking about!".

But as the fire burned, the other warriors took off running for some reason.

"Takuya get out of there!" Lobomon shouted.

"Why, I just defeated him?" the dragon asked.

"All of us combined weren't able to defeat him, and you think you did by yourself?" the wolf rogue asked.

"Well, yeah?".

"Gigasmon helped too, and Gigasmon make sure he stay defeated!" the giant shouted.

"Just come on! Lobomon growled before running.

"I mean, we hit him pretty good, didn't we, guys?" the dragon flew after the others.

"But, Arbormon, gerr," the giant growled before following his friends, "Hey, wait for Gigasmon!".

However, after the heroes left, the fires that BurningGreymon had left was dashed away by Duskmon like it was nothing.

"We are not finished yet," the dark warrior growled.

* * *

 _Much later with the heroes,_

After traversing throughout the forest and trying to nail it into Takuya's head that Duskmon was not defeated, the Digi-destined had set up camp at some ruins.

JP had just lit a fire and had talked about the idea of to Takuya's and balance in team. He then spoke of how far they had all come and how important each team member was, before trying to hit on Zoe again.

 _ **Look, I'm sure you all know what happened and it was a great speech the thunder boy gave. However, I'm pretty sure there some more 'growing' things to worry about.**_

Grumblemon had just gotten to fire after taking a brief watch for enemies. He then sadly plopped down feeling devastated.

"How you doing there Grumble?" JP asked, sounding concerned.

"Me just can't believe, Arbormon really gone?" the gnome moaned, "Me wanted him to good so badly, but," he just hung his big nosed head lower.

The others all felt pretty bad for Grumblemon. They couldn't even imagine what is must have been like to see someone you saw as a brother get destroyed.

"Don't you know anything about how to stop Duskmon?" Zoe asked.

"No, me never pay attention to Duskmon, me wish he never be here now," Grumblemon moped, he was so glum that even his normally pointy hat dropped low.

"Sorry I asked," Zoe said.

Grumblemon than clinched fist and let out a shout of anger before punching a nearby stone in to piece, "Next time me see that Duskmon, Grumblemon send him to oblivioooooooooooon!" he shouted, before breathing heavily.

JP then got up and placed a hand on the gnome's shoulder. Grumblemon then looked at the human that once defeated him and cried on his shoulder, so to speak. JP just hugged the Digimon, hoping to help. Zoe then joined in.

After a few minutes of comfort, Grumblemon then felt a little better. "T-thanks, JP, Zoe," he sniffled, "At Least me still have human friends,".

"Hey, that's what friends are for," JP said.

"I'm sure Arbormon would be glad you cared so much about him Grumblemon," Zoe suggested trying to be cheerful, which made Grumblemon smile a bit.

Just then Tommy and Takuya returned from planning.

"Hey guys, we have a plan to beat Duskmon," Takuya said eagerly.

"Well tell us then," Zoe said.

"Yeah Takuya, Duskmon must pay!" Grumblemon added.

"Better yet, well show you!" Tommy said, before getting out a bunch of wooden figures he had made.

* * *

 _A few moments later,_

Takuya and Tommy had used the figures they made of everyone to explain the plan, though they did have to stop Grumblemon from smashing the Duskmon figure first. Takuya would pin down Duskmon and then the others would spirit evolve to their beast forms and gang up on him, before the flame warrior would get away at the last minute.

Everyone thought the plan was good. Evan Grumblemon who hated to take orders, he was willing to try it since he did respect Takuya as the leader, also he wanted to smash Duskmon. However, Koji did not like the plan, which led to him and Takuya arguing and then going to talk in private.

 _ **Again, y'all should already know what happened with them. It's a good moment so its not worth changing.**_

"You think they'll be okay?" Tommy asked with concern.

"I sure hope so," Zoe said.

Grumblemon then noticed Tommy's D-tector and remembered something, "Wait minute, Tommy, you get Petaldramon spirit, right?".

"Yeah I think so?" The young boy then pulled out his D-tector hand looked through fractal codes in it, "Here it is,".

The others then looked at the D-tector to see the spirit. However, they also noticed that something near it.

"Wait, that looks like the thing my D-tector had before I reloaded Grumblemon as Talpidmon,".

"Oh, what that mean?" Grumblemon asked.

"I believe it means that Arbormon's egg is inside Tommy's D-tector," Bokomon theorized.

This made Grumblemon jolt with alertness, could this mean is friends wasn't gone? "Me get you out Arbormon!" he shouted as he pulled out a hammer, much to the others alarm.

"No Grumblemon, that's not how it works!" JP shouted as he and Zoe tried to restrain the goblin.

"We can just reload him!" Tommy shouted, "Just please put away the hammer!".

After things calmed down, the heroes watched as Tommy pushed the buttons to reload the wood warrior. Unfortunately, it did not work.

"Why no work!" Grumblemon shouted.

 **Arbormon Fractal Code not found, cannot complete reload.**

"I don't get it?" Tommy asked, "When JP was able to reload Grumblemon, it worked to problem?".

"Well, when JP had done, he also had Grumblemon's fractal code alongside the spirit," Bokomon theorized, "I think that means if we can get Arbormon fractal code, then he can be revived?".

"Arbormon, still come back?" Grumblemon said, astounded at the idea.

"But that means we would have to beat him first?" Neemon pointed towards the Duskmon figure, which made the other glum.

Grumblemon then tried to take his frustrations out on the Duskmon figure, with his hammer. JP then tried to stop him from creating a ruckus.

"Come on, let Grumblemon have this!" he protested.

"No, that kind of noise might attract the real one!" JP tried to reason.

"Let Duskmon come!" the earth warrior boasted, "Grumblemon smash Arbormon spirit and code out of him for good!".

"Is that so?" a familiar dark voice asked, as its owner scraped his blood red sword across the ground, before slicing away the trees to stare at the heroes, sending fear into the hearts of the heroes. Duskmon had found them and was more than ready to fight.

The heroes quickly began their spirit evolutions as the beast spirits roared.

"Execute, beast spirit evolution!" JP then transformed into his beast form. He was covered in lighting as the metal bug tank Digimon formed, "Metalkabuterimon!".

"Execute, beast spirit evolution!" Zoe shouted. Feathers then surrounded Zoe and the armor began to form. The evolution then was finished, and the winged beast flew down revealing itself as, "Zephyrmon!"

"Execute!" Tommy shouted as he slid the fractal code on his hand across the D-tector, "Beast spirit evolution!". The spirit then roared as the spear locks flowed in the wind as the armor of the ice beast appeared around the boy. The transformation was complete, then the yeti like creature landed alongside his twin axes, he then picked them up and swung them around, "Blizzardmon!".

"Execute, beast spirit evolution!" Grumblemon then transformed into his beast form. His muscles became as hard as ground and begin to grow to giant sizes as his armor broke away as the earth giant formed. He then landed on the ground shattering it, as he got up and punched his fist together, "Gigasmon!".

"How did he find us so quickly?!" the thunder beast asked.

"Never mind that," Duskmon said, "You won't have long to worry about,".

"Why don't I find that reassuring?" Zephyrmon said with worry.

"It will be okay," Blizzardmon huffed, "Just stick to the plan,".

"What good is a plan for all of us to attack if we're not all here?" the wind beast asked, still very worried, before looking to where the other two boys had gone, "Guys, where are you?"

Gigasmon growled as he stared at the demon with determination, "You fore going give Gigasmon Arbormon fractal code now!".

Just then Takuya and Koji came running to the fight.

"I guess we couldn't run away from this guy even if we wanted to Koji?" Takuya said as the two ran to the fight.

Koji just stayed quiet, clearly more focused on the task at hand.

"I sure hope the plan works?" Neemon said as he popped up from behind some rubble.

"It better, it's all we have," Bokomon added, trying to sound upbeat.

The beast spirit of light then roared, "Execute, beast spirit evolution!" Koji then transformed into his beast form. He was covered in light as the lightning fast wolf Digimon formed, "KendoGarurumon!".

The spirit of fire then glowed, "Execute!" Takuya said as he slid the fractal code across the D-tector, "Spirit evolution!" The fiery armor then formed around the boy, transforming him into, "Agunimon!".

The warriors of fire and light then landed in front of their comrades, ready to fight.

"This is it guys, Attack!" Agunimon shouted before charging at Duskmon.

"Wait!" KendoGarurumon said, still very unsure about the plan, but was forced to comply, "I guess we have to follow Takuya's plan now?".

"Hey don't worry, It's a good plan," Blizzardmon assured.

"Let's hope so," the wolf added.

"Just as long as plan free Arbormon, no problems with Gigasmon," the giant said as he thought of the wooden robot trapped in the darkness..

"Your nothing against all of us together Duskmon!" Agunimon yelled as he charged, before jumping in the air, "You want to fight?" he then prepared his attack "Here comes the worst you've ever seen!" the fire warrior then threw flames at the dark warrior, but Duskmon just dodged them like a ghost, "All right speedy, dodge this, Pyro Tornado! Agunimon then spun around creating a flame whirlwind then kicked Duskmon in the head.

"Hey it's working!" Bokomon said, while Neemon had surprised eyes.

Sadly it wasn't, Duskmon didn't even flinch, in fact he was laughing.

"You fool, did you learn nothing from our last meeting?" he asked.

"No, I can't lose," the fire warrior said as he trembled with fear, "But how can I win?", Agunimon then tried to run in and punch the dark Digimon.

"Well, Takuya's finally lost it," Bokomon said, now with surprised eyes.

The fire warrior punched multiple times, hoping to harm Duskmon, bu to no avail.

"Are you finished?" Duskmon asked, sounding unimpressed.

"He's so strong," Takuya trembled, "I can't beat this guy, there's just now way?" he then thought about what he said to Koji early, that if they all attacked as one they would win, "Well, I guess I'd better find out if I'm right, its time to go to work guys!". Agunimon then got behind the dark demon and grabbed him with a power hug, "Attack now!".

"That's our cue!" Zephyrmon said as she took flight, to which the others followed to the attack.

"Right!" they replied.

"Bout time!" Gigasmon grumbled, more than ready to fight.

The heroes then surrounded the dark warrior, ready to attack.

"It's over Duskmon, you're finished!" Agunimon shouted, confident they had won, "Let him have it!".

"Hurricane Gale!" Zephyrmon the throw a strong wind gust.

"Lupine Laser!" KendoGarurumon then fired his blue laser from his mouth.

"Bolo Thunder!" MetalKabuterimon then charged and fired the spinning lighting attack

"Avalanche Axes!" Blizardmon then tossed his axes.

"Quagmire Twister!" Gigasmon then spun around and threw a mud tornado.

Agunimon then jumped out of the way just before the attacks all collided on Duskmon. This cause a giant multi colored explosion that in-golfed the dark warrior.

"All right!" Agunimon cheered.

But the black skeleton clad just stood in there in the explosion unaffected. He then roared as he absorbed the explosion, shocking everyone.

"He absorbed all of their attacks," Bokomon gasped.

"It's not possible?" Agunimon said in doubt after landing on the ground.

Duskmon's eyes then all looked towards the fire warrior, "You shall be first," the demon said, before appearing in front of Agunimon faster than the eye could see, his blood red sword ready to slay.

"No!" KendoGarurumon shouted.

Duskmon then raced his sword and then began to bring it down on the flame warrior.

Agunimon just closed his eyes in fear.

"Koji!" the others cried.

Agunimon then opened his eyes to see that the light beast had jumped in the way and taken the savage blow, turning him back to human form, "Koji!" he said as he got down to help his friend.

"K-koji?" Duskmon asked, seeming a bit shaken from that name.

"Koji why?!" Agunimon cried as he held the boy, "Koji!".

The name echoed many times in the dark warrior's head, causing him to feel something he didn't understand, something that made him tremble as he stepped back. "What, what is it?!".

"What's wrong with him?" Zephyrmon asked.

"I don't know, he's acting weird!?" Blizzardmon answered.

"No kidding!" MetalKabuterimon added.

Gigasmon just growled.

"Auugh, what is happening?" the dark warrior moaned.

"T-this is all my fault, oh Koji!" Agunimon moaned as held his fallen friend.

"Koji! Duskmon screamed as seemed to be losing control of himself, causing more darkness to appear.

"Me not going to lose more friends!" Gigasmon then charged in, attempting to smash the demon.

But the giant was just forced back by the overflowing power of Duskmon. Then slowly, all the warriors were consumed by darkness and thrown far away.

* * *

 _ **I suppose at this point you expect the chapter to end and we spend a chapter with Takuya becoming Flamon and stuff, before finally eventually getting around to saving Arbormon. Well, not quite**_

 _ **Here's the thing, everything with the fire kid pretty much happens the same.**_

 _ **However, things are going differently for good old Grumblemon this time. He's got his own quest to overcome and he won't do it alone.**_

 _ **So let's check in on the earth warrior, shall we?**_

* * *

 _Later, with Grumblemon,_

The earth warrior groaned in pain, not sure if he was still alive.

" _He get up buddy,"_ A familiar voice said, " _It's like I always say, early Birdramon gets the Wormon, right_?"

"Ar-bormon?" the gnome grumbled as he could barely see the image of the wood warrior.

" _Don't give up yet, it's not over till it's over, right?_ " he said encouragingly as he held his finger up.

"Heh, right," Grumblemon replied, seeming relaxed at the sight of his friend.

But as Grumblemon began to regain consciousness, the image of the wood warrior faded. But lucky for him, a friend was still nearby and trying to help.

"Come on, come on, wake up!" the voice of Scutlemon pleaded as he tried to wake the troll, "Oh, Aqua Tower!" his red parts turned dark blue before causing a geyser of water to appear and does the earth warrior.

"Ghaaah, what heck?" he coughed before spitting out the water.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay!" Scutlemon said with releaf as his parts turned back to red.

"W-what happen, where others?" Grumblemon asked as he looked around frantically.

"I'm not sure," Scutlemon replied as the goblin got up, "But I know their safe from Duskmon,".

The earth warrior then clenched his fist at that name, "Duskmon!" he growled, "Still have Arbormon fractal code,".

"Right, I'm so sorry that happened," Scutlemon said sincerely.

Grumblemon then thought about the dark warrior, and how his friend's spirit was still trapped inside the skeletal armor of that fiend, with the taunting laugh of the demon mocking him further.

"Takuya plan not work, Duskmon still live," he moaned. But then he got determined, "Now time to do things Grumblemon way!".

"Wait, you're actually going to go fight him alone!?" Scutlemon said as he jumped back, "Isn't that a huge risk?".

Grumblemon then thought about what Koji said about taking a risk, and he knew what to do, "Maybe risk, Grumblemon not know if able to win, but friend need help," he explained, "Me no wait anymore, me will save him!".

"Wow, that's really brave of you," Scutlemon complimented, "But still, I don't think he can be beat alone,"

Grumblemon then turned towards the young Digimon, "Then you help save Arbormon, right Scutlemon?".

"Wait what?!" Scutlemon said, before starting sweat and stutter, "Well, I, um, I don't think I'm supposed to interfere that much,".

"Please, me need all help can get," Grumblemon pleaed, "Together we win for sure!".

"Well, I-I-I, um," Scutlemon then saw how serious the goblin looked about this and finally broke, "Okay, okay, I'll help!".

"Really?" Grumblemon grinded, "You braver than look Scutlemon,".

"Yeah, whatever, just give me a minute to get ready," Scutlemon explained, seeming unsure, "You go ahead and find Duskmon, I'll meet you there,".

"But how you know where to find fight?"

"T-trust me, I'll know," Scutlemon explained, sounding like he was hiding something.

Thankfully for the blue Digimon, Grumblemon didn't have time to be suspicious. The earth warrior nodded before running off to find the warrior of darkness.

After the gnome had left, Scutlemon let out a sigh.

"Oh dear, what have I gotten myself into," he then looked towards something, "I don't know if you will, but please, give me the strength to help him," he spoke, "I know I wasn't supposed to influence things this much, but I have to, for Grumblemon and Arbormon,". Then light particles began to glow around the bug clawed Digimon, and soon he started glow himself. "R-r-really, I can go help!?" he gasped with joy, "Oh boy, I promise I won't let you down boss!" he then shook off the doubt and spread his arms out by his sides, "Scutlemon, **Digivolve** to-!"

* * *

 _Back with Grumblemon,_

The Earth warrior was now near the forest where Duskmon attacked, but the demon was nowhere to be found. Grumblemon then placed his palm on the ground and used the earth to find his target. He closed his eyes to focus as the earth headed his request.

He then opened his eyes, "There you are," he said.

Grumblemon then got up and pulled out his Golemon potion and uncorked it. He then swung the bottle to unleash the pink particles on the ground, creating orange targets.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Duskmon,_

The warrior of Darkness was in a dark part of the forest, leaning on a tree as he breathed heavily while he held his head.

"Koji, why does that name matter to me?" he asked himself, as something tried to force memories into his head, "I am not a creature of mercy and compassion, and yet why do I envy those pathetic humans?!" Out of rage, Duskmon then drew his sword as sliced down the trees in a instant, "Whatever these feelings are, I will not let them hinder me like the fool Arbormon!" he told himself , "All of those humans and their Digimon will fall before my blade!".

However, after he said this, Duskmon became alerted as the sounds of large rock monsters surrounded him. Duskmon this looked around with his many eyes and saw many Golemon that looked ready fight. He then saw Grumblemon standing on one of them in front of the dark warrior.

"What do you want vermin?" Duskmon asked as he retracted his sword, annoyed at the earth warrior's presence.

"Shame you forget so soon Duskmon," Grumblemon teased, "Me come for Arbormon spirit and fractal code!".

"Your still on about that, how pathetic that you dwell on your enemy," Duskmon said, "Arbormon shared that weakness,".

"What for you mean Duskmon?!" Grumblemon asked as he scowled at the demon

"You don't know, that fool still cared for you, even after you betrayed him," Duskmon explained, which surprised Grumblemon, "Arbormon's relations made him unsure and week, which is why I couldn't let him have the chance to turn,".

Grumblemon twitched with anger, "Don't you dare speak of him, Arbormon was friend, and still is!" he shouted with rage, "Me going to bring him back as good warrior, even if me have to destroy every 1 and 0 in you!".

Duskmon then drew his blade, "Your even more foolish than the fire warrior," he said as he raised the blade, "And you'll fail just as he has!".

"Get him Golemon!" Grumblemon commanded, to which they roared before charging at the demon.

Duskmon quickly appeared next to one of the Golemon, before slicing it in the side. He then appeared on top another and stabbed in the back. He then jumped in the air as his eyes locked onto a Golemon, "Deathly Gaze!" the eyes then shot a laser at all the Golemon except the one Grumblemon was on.

They screamed in pain as they disintegrated into digi-dust, before their metal mask his the ground one by one, before shattering.

"Golemon!" Grumblemon said with fear as he looked around at his fallen army. Before Duskmon turned towards him and his last one, "Gerr, use Sulfur Plume now!".

The monster quickly opened its mouth and blasted the super heated gas at its targeted.

Grumblemon thought this had got him but was soon surprised when he saw the dark warrior pushing through the gas. Duskmon then drew his blood red sword and slashed the Golemon to bits.

Fortunately Grumblemon had jumped right before the impacted, "You may beat Golemon, but not me!" he was then enveloped in fractal code, "Grumblemon, slide evolution!" he then transformed into, "Gigasmon!" The giant then tried to smash Duskmon as he landed, but the dark warrior quickly moved aside. "Gerr, Quagmire Twister!" he growled before spinning and launching the mud tornado.

The attack swallowed Duskmon, making the giant grin. But this was short lived, for Duskmon soon broke out of it and set his eyes on the giant, "Deathly Gaze!" the lasers then knocked the earth beast down.

"You cannot win!" Duskmon taunted, before slashing a red sword beam to hurt his foe more.

The giant struggled to get up. He may have been hurt, but his determination was as strong as ever, "Gigasmon, slide evolution!" he said as he switched back to, "Grumblemon!", He then dug into the ground.

"Running already?" Duskmon mocked.

"Duskmon like that, so no!" Grumblemon's voice said from behind.

Duskmon quickly caught onto this and had his eyes look back and fired a laser before Grumblemon could hit him with the hammer.

"Ghaaaah, gerrr," Grumblemon then tried to do his Jack in the Box technique again. But every time he popped out of the ground, Duskmon's eyes had already locked on to him and shot more lasers, "Arrgh, no fair!".

At this point Duskmon had grown tired of the troll, "Enough!" he blasted Grumblemon out of the ground in front of the dark warrior, "Die now you pest!" he then charged at the troll with the sword in hand, erm, arm.

But before it could connect, Grumblemon pulled out his hammer and blocked it with the rim, "Never, Grumblemon not give up!" he proclaimed as he struggled to hold back the sword, "Not till friend Arbormon walk Digital World once more!".

"You want to see him so bad?" Duskmon said as his many eyes zeroed in on his opponent, "Then let me send you to where I sent that worthless scrap heap!".

Grumblemon knew that attack would probably end him. But the earth warrior was stubborn and determined to save his fallen friend, even if it cost him everything.

But before the deathly gaze could fire,

"Flame Spire!" a new voice shouted.

Then a burst of fire erupted in front of Duskmon, forcing him back, "Geraaaah,"

"Huh, Takuya?" Grumblemon was confused by this, and was about to get even more confused, "No, that not attack of Agunimon or BurningGreymon?".

Suddenly a Digimon jumped in front of him and jabbed and slashed the dark warrior back.

Duskmon stumbled as he was forced back, "Who, who did that?" he groaned.

The flames then cleared to reveal a Digimon that had never been seen before. He looked like Scutlemon but was older and more intense. This Digimon was as tall as Duskmon and had two red insect claws on each hand, with tough shoulder armor made of the same substance, with two more claws hanging of his back like wings or a cape, and the claw on his head split into three. The Digimon had an intense look in his green eyes, with a sharp dragonoid like mouth under, and a crystal in his chest that belonged to a certain young blue Digimon.

"Ore (I), Viralmon, sanjo (have arrived) !" he spoke with his deep tough Japanese accent.

"Wait minute, Scutlemon, t-that really you?" Grumblemon asked, surprised at the new comrade.

"Indeed, I'm am Scutlemon's evolved form," the tall Digimon then posed, "Viralmon!".

 **Viralmon is powerful virus Digimon. Along side his elemental powers, his Viral Impact can slice through the code of any Digimon, infecting those foolish enough to absorb his data.**

Duskmon surveyed the new Digimon calmly, wondering if he should be wary of the new foe.

"I been granted my evolved form to correct the wrong that Duskmon has committed," Viralmon then pointed at the dark warrior, "Now, return Arbormon's spirit and fractal code," he then made a fist under the pincer like claws, "Leave it all behind, or I will cleave it from your cold, infected, husk!".

"Then go ahead and try!" Duskmon said, before drawing his sword and dashing at the new Digimon.

 ** _Cue the kamen rider W music._**

Viralmon charged at Duskmon, his claws locking into battle with the blade. The two tried to stab the other but were each to fast for the other. Duskmon nearly got the insectoid with his blade, but Viralmon caught it with his claws.

"Some help would be nice!" he said has he struggled to hold back the blood red blade.

"Huh, right!" Grumblemon said as he picked up his hammer after snapping out of the surprise. He then jumped into the air, "Seismic Sledge!" he then slammed the hammer onto Duskmon.

The warrior of darkness groaned at the pain, before forcing the two heroes behind him. Viralmon hung to the ground with his claws as he scraped across. Grumblemon quickly recovered and was ready for more.

Viralmon's red then turned to yellow, "Elec Spire!" he then jabbed his right arm claws into the ground and made lighting shoot up towards Duskmon.

The lightning stunned the villain a bit, but he quickly brushed it off.

Grumblemon then slammed the ground to send a rock wave at the demon. But Duskmon leaped into the air and fired another, "Deadly Gaze!" the lasers blasted the two Digimon back to the right, hitting them into some of the trees he knocked down. They struggled to get up but were able to pull through.

"G-grumble-mon, not finished, yet!" he shouted.

"Neather, am I!" Viralmon added.

Duskmon then landed on the ground, "Those words will title your graves !" Duskmon said as he drew a second sword from his other arm.

Grumblemon growled at this. But because he was so close to the ground, he could almost hear something.

"Gr….um…..m…o..n, he…p" it spoke, with a faint Brooklyn accent, "Y…w….ddd,".

Grumblemon's eyes widened at this. He wasn't sure what the voice meant, but then he remembered something about Scutlemon, "Wait, Viralmon, can you still use wood powers?!" he asked as he looked at his alley.

"hmm, yeah, but why?" he asked, before they had to dodge Duskmon's dash attack.

"Arbormon warrior of wood, so maybe if spirit near element," Grumblemon explained as the landed on the other side of the demon, where they had entered earlier.

"Oh, I see, aren't you a clever one, hmhm," Viralmon chuckled, before his yellow parts shifted to green, "Wood Spire!" he then jabbed his claws into the ground and made stumps with sharp points at the end jab out of the ground to hold Duskmon in place.

"Ger, you think I will be stopped by-," before he could finish, Duskmon felt something in him struggle, "Arrrgh, what is this, who dares to defy me!?" he yelled, for this pain wasn't like the kind he felt early. It felt like someone was trying to break free of the dark warrior and was drawing power from the wood spires.

"Arbormon fighting to break free!" Grumblemon deduced.

"Grumblemon, are you willing to do anything to save your friend?" Viralmon asked, to which the gnome nodded, "Then get ready to grab the spirit from Duskmon's innards," this statement didn't make much sense, but Grumblemon still nodded with determination, to which Viralmon nodded back. The virus Digimon then prepared his final attack, "Viral, Impact!", Viralmon then jumped into the air and charged at Duskmon, fist first.

"What are, gaaaaaaah?!" Duskmon cried in pain as Viralmon stabbed the claws on his right hand into the chest of the dark warrior.

Viralmon then struggled as he slowly brought the claw down, slicing open a cut that showed the fractal code that made up Duskmon.

"Now Grumblemon, get the spirit!" Viralmon yelled as Duskmon tried to break free.

"Grumblemon do it!" he then leaped between the two tall Digimon and looked into the cut.

Deep inside was the humanoid spirit of wood that resembled Arbormon, as well as someone the troll didn't care to really notice. Grumblemon then reached to grab the wood spirit, but it was pretty far away. To make things harder was the Duskmon struggling to escape while Viralmon tried to restrain him with his free arm.

"Arbormon, me promise to save you and turn you into good warrior!" Grumblemon cried as he struggled to get inches closer to the spirit, "Me promise not to give up on you!" as he said this, the gnome could almost see a ghostly image of the wood warrior reaching out to him

"You will not, arrrgh," Duskmon shouted as Viralmon tried to contain him.

"Shut up already, you edge lord!" Viralmon grumbled, trying hard to stop him as many of the wood spires snapped.

"Like you always say, always keep promise, right?!" Grumblemon's hand then connected and grabbed the ghostly image of Arbormon's arm.

" _Right,"_ the image slowly said as it faded away.

Grumblemon then smiled as when he grabbed the wooden arm, he had actually grabbed the spirit of wood.

"ENOGUH!" Duskmon then unleashed his fury and forced the two Digimon off him with his dark power.

"Raaaaarrg," Viralmon screamed as he hit the ground in pain.

"Hahahah," Duskmon thought he had foiled them, until he felt the pain of Fractal code leaving his chest, "What have you done!?".

The fractal code of the wood warrior then left the demon's body and went to the spirit that Grumblemon held.

"Hehe, got you, friend, heh," Grumblemon snickered as he struggled to stand. His body was covered in bruises and cuts, but it didn't matter. For he now held the humanoid spirit of wood and the code needed to revive it.

"Heh, mission complete," Viralmon said with a grin, until he saw Duskmon charging towards Grumblemon.

"No one steals from me!" Duskmon yelled with demonic rage as his two swords hungered for battle, "Die you vermin!"

Grumblemon just now saw this and closed his eyes in fear. But to his surprised he still lived, for Viralmon had jumped in and caught the swords in his claw.

"Viralmon, what you?" Grumblemon said.

"No time," he said, struggling against the swords, "Get out of here, go bring back Arbormon!".

"But what about Viralmon!?" Grumblemon pleaded.

"I'll be fine, trust me," Viralmon was starting to lose his hold on the swords "Go, Arbormon's egg is in Tommy's D-tector, now go!".

"Viralmon!"

"Gooo!" Viralmon shouted in pain.

Grumblemon knew he couldn't change the virus's mind, so he just nodded and took off with the wood spirit.

Viralmon smiled, knowing that the warriors of wood and earth would be okay. But then, Duskmon freed himself from the claws.

Grumblemon had soon gotten a good distance away. But then heard the sound of Viralmon crying in pain. He looked back in despair, fearing that his new friends may be gone. But there was nothing he could do, he was too weak from all the battles to handle another assault from Duskmon. He then turned away and ran, trying to fight back the tears.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with the warrior of fire,_

Agunimon had just found Bokomon and Neemon. After the battle with Duskmon, Takuya had been taken back to the human world on the Dark Trailmon, having given up after the failure. When he got there however, he had been turned into the fire warrior's child form, Flamon, and spent most of the day hunted by the fear of Duskmon. Eventually Takuya had gotten the courage to return to the Digital World with renewed determination.

"Where is everyone?" Agunimon asked, after getting reacquainted with his friends, after saving them from a boomerang.

"After the fierce battle with Duskmon, they were captured by Mercurymon and Ranamon," Bokomon explained, "I'm not sure what happened to Koji and Grumblemon sadly,".

"Excuse me, could I have my boomerang back?" the masked monkey that was terrorizing Bokomon and Neemon asked.

"That depends, will you be more careful with it?" Agunimon asked as turned to the one known as Sepikmon.

"Huh, what do you mean more careful?" Sepikmon asked, while scratching the side of his head, "It's a boomerang, I through it and it comes back, I'm confused?".

 _ **Oh goodness this is taking too long. Uga chucka whatever, speed it up!**_

After explaining proper behavior to the monkey, and seeing he just wanted some friends. Sepikmon had offed to use his boomerang to help find where the two evil warriors had taken their friends.

"Just follow my spirit boomerang, it should lead you right to them," Sepikmon explained as the boomerang began to hover to where the villains hid.

"We will, thank you," Agunimon thanked, before running after the boomerang.

"Aren't you forgetting someone!" Bokomon shouted as he tried to keep up with the flame warrior.

"Goodbye my new friends and good luck!" Sepikmon waved goodbye.

The heroes followed the boomerang for a good many miles, that is until.

 **Bonk!**

"Ow, who fore that throw that hurt!?" a familiar voice said.

Agunimon knew that bad grammar anywhere. The fire warrior soon found that the boomerang had hit.

"Grumblemon?" Agunimon said as the earth warrior rubbed where the stick hit.

"Huh, wait, Takuya, that you?" he replied, "Where for you been?".

"Thank goodness you're okay," Agunimon asked, happy to see a friendly fellow warrior, "Well let's just say I can understand how annoyed you felt as Talpidmon now," he explained.

"What that mean?" the gnome asked, "You turn to digi child or something?".

"I guess that's what happened," he explained, which made the troll burst into laughter,

"Hahahahaahaa, it that not easy to be small and weak, hahahaha," he taunted.

"Well what have you been doing then?" Agunimon asked, feeling annoyed.

"Grumblemon been fighting and steal back this!" he proudly said as he held up the wood spirit with the fractal code surrounding it.

"No way, you got Arbormon spirit back, from Duskmon?!" Agunimon asked with shock, "Does that mean you?".

Grumblemon shook his head, "No, warrior of darkness still lives, but that not important right now," he explained, "Right need to find other friends before too late,".

"I hear yah, we were just doing that," Agunimon explained.

"Then what you waiting for, time go now!?" Grumblemon shouted eagerly.

Agunimon nodded, before the two warriors ran after the boomerang once it had arisen, with Bokomon and Neemon struggling to keep up.

Grumblemon then thought about the one who helped and prayed that he be okay. He truly hated to leave the boy, but it's what Viralmon wanted. So Grumblemon decided to hope for the best and focus on the now.

* * *

 _Back with Duskmon,_

Viralmon had turned back to Scutlemon and was lying against the ground. Duskmon had his sword ready and was beginning to raise it for the killing blow.

"Y-you would really, destroy a young Digimon like me, right, please?" Scutlemon pleaded.

"Wrong, your time is up child!" Duskmon said, sounding like a merciless killer.

But before he could strike.

"Bugster Blast!" a voice that sound like a cyber dog barked.

The back of Duskmon was then hit with a barrage of missiles that exploded into a blob of dark purple slime with green dots in.

"What is this, gerrrr," he growled as he struggled to free himself.

"Rarf, you never destroy my brother, or Koji!" the new voice barked, which set Duskmon off.

"Kojiiiiiiiiiiiii!" he cried, feeling the pain from before.

"Wait, could it be?" Scutlemon asked.

Then as Duskmon struggled, a Digimon that looked like a purple wolf with star shaped main and orange jet wings on his back jumped in and grabbed Scutlemon with his mouth and jetted away.

Duskmon at this point had freed himself of the goop and saw that his prey was gone.

"Raaaaaaaarrrrrrgggraaaaaaa!" he screamed in frustration as eyes shot lasers all over the area, destroying even more than before. He then disappeared into the darkness, more conflicted than before.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the captured children,_

JP, Tommy, and Zoe had been chained up to a stone near an old abandoned castle, while three Datamon tried to dismantle their D-tector's from inside a force field.

The kids tried to hold onto hope that their friends would save them and not spill any info. Unfortunately, Ranamon had employed her own unique type of torture and had summoned flouting hands that looked like her own to tickle the kids with feathers.

"N-n-no, stop, haahahahhahah," they cried and laughed.

Thankfully the torture soon stopped. The heroes breathed heavily, though the troubles weren't over yet.

"What news m'lady?" Mercurymon asked.

"Zero hun," Ranamon replied with crossed arms, before turning towards the mirror knight, "I don't think they're quite getting the message, is it alright if I do something a little more drastic?".

"Do as you wish," Mercurymon replied.

"Your next sweet thang," Ranamon said, which freaked out JP.

"No, leave her alone!" he screamed, while seeming to fantasizing about Zoe being in pain, and him saving her.

"Pay attention son, I'm trying to threaten you here!" Ranamon said to JP, "Hello?".

"What are you doing?" Zoe asked, with worry.

"I was just, uh, it's a long story," JP replied nervously.

"Don't worry precious, I'll get to your little girlfriend soon enough," Ranamon taunted, "No offense, but I'm saving the best for last," Ranamon then started doing a sort of step dance before waving her hands together and using on of her most dangerous attacks, "Dark Vapor!".

A dark mist then surrounded the chubby Digi-destined. This caused him great pain as the mist stung away at his skin.

"Stop it!" Tommy cried

"Leave him alone!" Zoe added.

Ranamon just laughed as she continued the pressure.

"Oh man, this has got to be a dream," JP moaned, "A really bad dream!".

"Stop, OK we'll talk!" Zoe screamed.

However, what the villains didn't know is that the warrior of light was near and was tired of his friends getting hurt.

"JP!" Koji cried from the boulder he was hiding behind.

The spirit of light then glowed as Koji began his transformation, "Execute, spirit evolution!" he said after swiping his hand across the fractal code. Then in a matter of moments, he had become, "Lobomon!".

"Wha?" Ranamon then turned to see the humanoid wolf warrior running towards her, and was soon punched to the ground, "Aaauuh!".

"It's Lobomon!" Tommy cheered, as the dark mist disappeared from JP.

"That is no way to treat a lady," Ranamon whined as she got up, "Didn't your parents teach you any manners?".

"And so, the fourth hath joined us," Mercurymon said as walked forth.

* * *

 _A few moments later,_

It wasn't long until the warriors of light, water, and steel had ended up on the roof of the castle to fight.

Lobomon then drew his light staffs and ran at his foes, "Lobo Kendo!".

"I think not!" Mercurymon said before holding up his mirror shields to intercept the attack, "Dark Reflection!". The attack that slayed Seraphimon then forced the light warrior back with his own strength. Mercurymon then approached the downed warrior, quietly laughing.

Then a Tentacle slammed next to them.

"Hi honey!" Calmaramon shouted, who had just evolved from Ranamon, before spitting her attack, "Acid Ink!".

Lobomon dodged the ink as it covered the floor, melting away the bricks and making a hole.

"Yeah, you're quite a lady," he said with sarcasm, as ink dripped from the squid ladies jaw.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the warriors of fire and earth,_

The heroes had just made it to a cliff and could see the castle were the others where being kept, with the boomerang having gone back to its owner.

"So where are they?" Agunimon asked, before seeing the fight happening atop the castle, "Lobomon!".

"Oh my, he's taking on Mercurymon and Calmaramon all by himself!" Bokomon proclaimed.

"Not her again!" Grumblemon moaned, think back to his early troubles with the squid.

"Bokomon, why are the others stuck to that wall?" Neemon asked.

"They've been captured you witless nit," Bokomon explained as he flailed his arms.

"Guys!" Agunimon shouted as he ran to the castle.

But Grumblemon could see something else. The Datamon had the D-tecotors and were throwing stuff into a pot to melt them.

"Arbormon!" he cried before following the fire warrior.

Back with the captured kids, the Datamon were about to toss the D-tectors into the melting pot.

"Hey, you better not throw our D-tectors in there!" JP threatened, but it fell on depth ears.

But before the robots could drop the devises.

"Slide evolution!" the earth warrior cried as he jumped at the force field and becoming, "Gigasmon, Tectonic Slam!".

The sheer power of his attack was enough to shatter the field. The giant hit the ground hard, sending the Datamon and the melting pot flying.

"Gotcha!" Gigasmon then grabbed the D-tectors.

But then the pot from before landed on the giant's back, scorching him a bit. But Gigasmon was to determined to let the burns stop him. He then tossed the D-tectors near the captured kid's feet.

"Wait, is that!?" they said in surprise.

"Slide evolution!" the giant said as he turned back to, "Grumblemon!".

"Pyro Darts!" Agunimon then jumped in and used his attack to free his friends from their shackles.

The gnome then jumped towards the kids, alongside the fire warrior.

"Just in time guys," JP thanked.

"Grazie," Zoe said with an italian voice.

"I knew you'd save us!" Tommy added.

"Thanks friends," Grumblemon nodded

"Its great to see your all Ok," Agunimon said with relief, "But right now I have to go help Lobomon!" he then jumped to the castle towards the fight.

"While you won't do alone!" JP proclaimed as he and the others picked up their D-tectors.

They were about to evolve, until Grumblemon grabbed Tommy's arm.

"Wait, Tommy, before evolve, please help Grumblemon".

"What do you mean?" The boy asked, before the gnome pulled out the spirit of his friend, "Oh,".

"Me have Arbormon spirit and code, and Tommy have Arbormon egg," the earth warrior explained, before seeming down, "Me know it lot to ask, but please, bring back Arbormon!".

The others were quiet. Grumblemon started to worry that he would never see his friend again, until Tommy said.

"Okay, I'll do it!" Tommy said eagerly.

"R-r-really!?" Grumblemon said, seeming like he wasn't sure.

"Of course, we promised we'd do what we could to save your friend," JP explained.

"We'll go deal with those bozos, while you two put your friend back together," Zoe said.

The short ones nodded, before JP and Zoe ran off and evolved.

You think when Arbormon comes back, he'll become a good warrior?" Tommy asked as he held his D-tector.

Grumblemon seemed unsure, "Maybe, maybe not," he replied, "But Grumblemon want to believe in friend, and Grumblemon willing to take risk like Koji say,".

Tommy then smiled, "Then so am I, let's bring your buddy back,".

The two former enemies then smiled, before they started the process.

"Reload, Arbormon!" Tommy said as he pushed a button on his D-tector, causing the egg off the fallen warrior of wood to come out of the device.

"Come back Arbormon, me believe in you!" Grumblemon said as he held out the spirit of wood, "Time for to repent, brother!"

The fractal code then left the spirit and surrounded the egg. The spirit of wood then left Grumblemon's hand and flouted towards the egg as it absorbed the code.

The spirit of wood then glowed bright as the egg appeared in the digivolution zone. As the fractal code surrounded, the egg became black and began to change form. Then the armor of the wooden robot began to appear around the shadow, before pressing onto the soon to be formed Digimon. Then rebirth was complete, as the wood warrior landed on the tile and did a quick Russian dance before standing up and proclaiming, "Arbormon!".

Grumblemon's eyes beamed as the tall wooden robot stood once more before him.

"*Yaaaawn*, whoa, what just happened, right?" he yawned as he stretched.

"A-arbormon, how you feel?" Grumblemon asked, still in awe.

"Well, I gotta say I feel, good, like the good kind of good, right?" Arbormon explained, before being grabbed in a hug be the earth warrior.

"Grumblemon so happy you okay Arbormon!" he cried, "Grumblemon thought you gone forever!".

"Hey don't worry little buddy, I'm here now, right?" Arbormon said as he hugged the troll back, before seeing Tommy, "Hey wait a second, what's he doing here?".

"Well, I kinda helped you get better Arbormon," Tommy explained, feeling a bit intimidated by the robot, "Sorry about taking your spirit,".

"Arbormon not still mad?" Grumblemon asked with worry, after getting off the wood Digimon.

"Y'know, I'm actually not," Arbormon explained, feeling confused, "In fact, I's don't feels mad at any of yous good warriors?" the robot then scratched his flat head, "Whats going on with me, right?

The other two grinded in excitement,

"Wow it really worked!" Tommy cheered.

"Arbormon no evil no more!" Grumblemon added.

"So what I'd miss well I was gone?" Arbormon then looked towards the castle and could see the fight of legendary warriors, "Oh, I's see," he groaned as he remebered how Duskmon slayed him with no mercy.

"Well, Arbormon," Tommy tried to explained,

"What happen," Grumblemon tried to explain, but was stopped by the robot.

"I think I gets the gist of things, right," Arbormon said with a sigh as he closed his eyes for a second, "So tell me Grumblemon," he said as he turned towards the short heroes, "What was that yous was saying about saving the Digital world, right?".

The other warriors then got faces of determination and could tell Arbormon felt the same.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the old castle,_

Calmaramon had just slammed Lobomon into the inside of the castle.

The wolf clad warrior struggled to get up as the dust cleared and the enemies descended.

"Oh sweetie, don't tell me your done playing with me?" Ranamon taunted, having just changed back from her beast form.

"Maybe the poor lad just needs a bit of refreshment?" Mercurymon suggested evilly.

"You are so thoughtful," Ranamon said before posing with her arm up, "One drink of water coming right up, Draining Rain!" she then summoned a cloud that poured a flood of water onto the light warrior.

In a matter of moments, Lobomon was washed out of the castle by the flood of dark water.

However, Ranamon had overdone things a bit, causing the evil warriors to get soaked in the chaos and Mercurymon was not to happy.

"Have you no control!?" he scolded.

"Why are you mad at me?" Ranamon asked nervously as she held her cheek, looking cute, "It was your idea,".

"Ugh, I'm surrounded by buffoons," Mercurymon ranted, as he walked to the wolf, before noticing something, "Praytell, where are thy prisoners!?".

He was soon answered by the warriors of fire, thunder, and wind as they jumped in front of Lobomon.

"We're right here!" Kazemon shouted.

"Your going down glass face!" Beetlemon taunted.

"Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon said as he threw his attack.

"Hurricane Wind!" Kazemon then threw her tornadoes.

"Lightning Blitz!" Beetlemon's horn then charged with electricity that was thrown at the enemies.

"Wait, guys, don't!" Lobomon struggled to say.

Ranamon then quickly hid behind the warrior of steel, looking very nervous.

"Hah, Dark Reflection!" Mercurymon then raised his shield and threw back the attacks.

Kumamon and Grumblemon then landed in front of the heroes.

"Seismic Sledge!" Grumblemon then slammed his hammer to make a rock wall.

"Crystal Breeze!" Kumamon then blew his icy winds to better fortify the wall.

However, it didn't hold for long and the attacks were about to hit the heroes. Until Agunimon stood in the way and took the hit.

"Agunimon!" the others cried.

"Hey, sorry for being do reckless early," he panted, "But I can promise you, that I'll keep you all safe from now on!".

The others were moved by his act of kindness.

"Thanks Takuya, but don't worry," Kumamon said.

"For we have plan with new old friend," Grumblemon whispered.

The evil warriors didn't notice and were to cocky to care.

"You dare'th challenge the one who slayed Seraphimon?!" Mercurymon gloated, as Ranamon stuck out her tongue before coming out from behind him.

"I guess there just a few bits shy of a byte sugar," Ranamon added, before she and Mercurymon prepared to strike.

"Guess again!" a Brooklyn accent the warriors knew said from above.

Two wooden hands attached to ropes then grabbed Mercurymon and Ranamon's heads and knocked them together.

"Yow, what the heck?!" she shouted in pain.

"It can't be'ith?" Mercurymon said in disbelief.

"Yah better believe it, baby!" Arbormon then jumped from the castle and landed in front of the heroes as his hands retracted, "Arbormon's back and better than ever, hoo yah,".

"Arbormon, what in Cherubimon's name has gotten into to you!?" Mercurymon shouted, shocked by the attack of what he thought was an alley.

"Well I'll tell yah, its what I've needed all this time, and that's knowing what side to be on, right!" Arbormon explained, "And incase I wasn't clear, I'm going to be a good guy now, yah understand!?".

"Whoa, it actually worked," Beetlemon said.

"He's been purified like Grumblemon," Kazemon cheered.

"I can't believe this," Lobomon groaned.

"Well looks like I'm not the only one who's changed," Agunimon smirked.

Grumblemon just smiled to see his friend being good.

"What is the meaning of this you stump head?" Ranamon shouted just shocked, "How can you betray us like this !?".

"Well if I mattered so much, yah should have thought twice before sending Duskmon to give me the axe, right?" Arbormon explained, "Y'know what they say, seasons change, and so have I, right,"

The former of what the wood warrior said alerted Mercurymon, making him worry.

"Oh whatever!" Ranamon huffed, "I wash you away like I did to that rat Grumblemon!".

But before she could do that, a hammer was thrown at the two evil warriors, nearly hit the girl if she hadn't ducked.

"Me right here y'know," Grumblemon said as he walked up next to his buddy, "With friendship of earth and wood restored, there's no way you evil warriors can win!".

"You said buddy, right!" Arbormon then took a battle stance.

Then the other good warriors got up and stood next to the redeemed warriors, surprising Arbormon a bit.

"You didn't think we would just stand aside, right?" Agunimon said as he and the other warriors joined the redeemed dou, trying to sound like the new good warrior.

"Can't let you two have all the fun," Beetlemon added.

"I may be down, but I'm not out!" Lobomon growled.

"Well it's like I always say, the more the marry, right!?" Arbormon proclaimed.

"It appears it's time for the final act of our little play," Mercurymon said

"I should put on something more appropriate," Ranamon was then envolped in fractal code, "Ranamon, slide evolution!" she then became the ugly squid beast, "Calmaramon!".

The squid then tried to smash the heroes, but the heroes jumped out of the way. The evil warrior then gave chase.

* * *

 _Back with Scutlemon and his rescuer,_

The two Digimon had gotten onto a hill outside of the forest, far away from any conflict or Duskmon. The wolf had just let the young Digimon down.

"You okay big bro?" the small wolf asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, little brother," Scutlemon replied, "Thank you, Treblemon,".

Treblemon was a small wolf that stood on all fours, with purple armor that covered most, if not all, of his dull blue body, he his head was a bit like a star that went back like a mane, his lower jaw being more metal colored, his nose looked a bit like a cannon similar to certain metal sea serpent, on the wolf's back was two cannon like engine rockets with orange jet wings coming out of them, almost invoking MetalGarurumon, his tail was long and had a triangular prism shape at the end of it. His eyes were red with a bit of black around them and he smiled with a tooth coming out of the top of his mouth on each side, and on his belly was a crystal similar to Scutlemon's, but was shaped more like the wolf's head.

Scutlemon tried to stand, but soon fell. Thankfully Treblemon caught him.

"Careful, you need to rest, arf," he said, his rough dog voice showing much concern, "You did a great job Scutlemon,".

"Thanks, but what about the other warriors?" Scutlemon asked.

"They'll be fine, right now you need to get back home and heal," Treblemon pleaded, "Sissy will patch you up, I'll take care of things from here,".

"You sure you can handle it?"

The wolf nodded, "I'll do my best, bark!".

"Well, okay then," Scutlemon then stood, before his red parts shifted to pinkish purple. The insect armored Digimon then sliced a dimensional portal into the world, "Good luck little bro, I know you'll do great, at guiding the wood,".

Scutlemon then graciously fell into the portal, heading back their base to repair his data.

The young wolf bowed his head, "I won't let you down Scutlemon, or our boss" he said, before he jetted of to begin his mission.

* * *

 _Back outside the old castle,_

The warriors had broken into into two groups. Grumblemon, Arbormon, Beetlemon, and Kazemon were taking on Calmaramon. While Agunimon, Lobomon, and Kumamon were taking on Mercurymon.

"Round house punt!" Arbormon said his limbs came loose and smacked the squid in the face multiple times.

"Hurricane Winds!" Kazemon then attacked the squid with tornados from her fingers.

The winds barely fazed the squid, "Come here you brats!" she yelled as she tried to grab the fairy with her tentacles, which she soon did.

"Not again!" Kazemon cried.

"I told you I would get to you, sugar," Calmaramon then held the wind warrior tight, before puffing up her belly, "Acid Ink!".

"Not happening, Lightning Blitz!" Beetlemon shouted as his horn charged up and slammed into the squid, causing her to miss her attack.

"Seismic sledge!" Grumblemon then jumped to the tentacle that had Kazemon and slammed his hammer on it, freeing the fairy and hurting the squid.

"Aaaah!" she screamed, "Now I'm mad!".

"Uggh, now I'm going to make you all hurt as worse than the stomach pain you just gave me!" But before she could do anything, her giant tentacles were grabbed by Arbormon's hands that had sprung out, "Wha, hey let go you walking splinter!" she yelled in frustration.

"It's like I always say, strike fast and strike quick, right Grumblemon!?" the wood warrior said as he tried to hold back the squid.

"Right, Beetlemon, a little help please?" Grumblemon said as he jumped onto the Beetle's horn.

"Up yah go, heeuuhhh!" The thunder warrior then flung his friend into the air above Calmaramon.

"Grumblemon, slide evolution!" Grumblemon the became, "Gigasmon!".

"W-wait, slow down sugar!" Calmaramon pleaded nervously as the giant was coming closer to her.

"This for what you do at beach, Tectonic Slam!" the earth giant then pounded the women part of the water beast into the squid. The impact was so hard that the many yellow eyes on the squid itself turn white briefly before blinking briefly.

Meanwhile with the others, Mercurymon was proving to be tricky.

"You peasant really think you can defeat me?" the mirror gloated.

"Blizzard Blaster!" Kumamon then pulled out his missile launcher and shot his attack at the steel warrior.

"Hah, Dark Reflection!" Mercurymon then caught the missiles with one mirror and then pointed the other mirror at Agunimon. Sending the missiles at the fire warrior.

Agunimon then jumped into the air, but the missiles followed, "Pyro darts!" he then threw heated darts at the missiles, hitting each one, "Lets get him Kumamon, Pyro Punch!".

"Frozen Tundra!" the bear then became and ice sickle and tried to the mirror alongside the fire warrior.

"Thou never learns," Mercurymon said as grabbed the two warriors with each arm, "What kind of pathetic strategy do you naves think'ith that be!?".

"It's called a distraction!" Agunimon smirked before looking towards the light warrior, "Now Lobomon!".

"What, nay!?"

"Howling blaster!" the light warrior then shot the back of Mercurymon with light shots from his arm cannon on his left arm.

Mercurymon cried in pain, before Agunimon threw him a side, "Allyoop!"

"Tis a fool if thou think'eth that will stop me!" Mercurymon said as he tried to recover, before Calmaramon landed next to him, "Arms bobkins!"

The heroes then surrounded the villains.

"Just like old times?" Grumblemon said to the robot, having changed back from Gigasmon.

"Just like old times, right," Arbormon said as he looked towards the goblin. His mouth then opened up and shot out a seed bomb, "Blockade seed, baby!"

"Heerrryaaaaahhh!" Grumblemon then whacked the seed like a baseball with his hammer, sending it speed at the enemies.

The seed then exploded, causing great damage to the evil warriors of water and steel.

"Aaaahhhh!" they screamed as they were knocked aside. The villains were barely able to stand up, as the heroes approached them.

"You'll never beat us again!" Agunimon proclaimed.

"Well, now what do we do?" Calmaramon asked, panicking a lot.

"Retreat and regroup!" Mercurymon command, which the squid quickly did, squealing in fear. Mercurymon slipped into his left mirror, before snapping his fingers and vanishing with the mirror.

"You little brats and traitors!" Calmaramon screamed as she slid down a cliff, "This isn't over!".

"Yeah!" the heroes shouted in victory.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the defeated villains,_

The warriors of steel and water had hidden in a nearby cave. Ranamon was hunched over breathing heavily, while Mercurymon starred into the misty abyss.

"That is the last time I listen to you Mercurymon," Ranamon whined, "You should've let me squash them!".

"Shut up, now is not the time for this winch!" the mirror yelled, scaring the girl, "That knave Duskmon set out to slay'ith Arbormon!".

"What's that gotta do with anything?" Ranamon asked.

"Don't you get it, if thou aren't most careful, we may be next!" Mercurymon explained, seeming most anxious.

"W-what, you mean I'd lose my spirits and my good looks?" Ranamon started to tremble with fear, "I can't lose my beauty, I just can't Mercurymon!?".

"Calm yourself women!" Mercurymon said, grabbing the amphibians shoulders trying to help, "The heroes are smarter than I thought, but fret not, they will not prevail against us,".

"Well what makes you so sure hun?" Ranamon asked, still anxious.

"Fear not m'lady, for within me a plan is hatching," Mercurymon explained, having let go of the water warrior and scratching his nonexistent chin, "All we need is a more advantageous location to spin our wed of woe,".

"Wait, surely you don't mean?" Ranamon asked as she bent forwards and held her chin, feeling curious.

"Indeed, my fair Ranamon, I do," Mercurymon smirked, which made his partner in crime overjoyed, "Tis time I, unleash the beast, as they say, ahahahahaaha!".

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the heroes,_

The digi-destined had returned to human form outside the castle.

"I'm so sorry you guys," Takuya apologized, "This was all my fault,".

"What are you talking about?" Zoe said kindly, "You helped rescue us,".

"But," the boy tried to protest.

"It's OK Takuya," Tommy said, "We were worried about you, but I knew you'd come through,".

"I guess I really owe you, Grumblemon, and Takuya one," JP said to Koji.

"Nah, it was all of us who one the day," Koji replied.

"Yeah, I gotta say I after all that's happened, I really don't feel like a kid anymore," Takuya explained, which confused the others, "After being alone in the human world as a Digimon I really understand just how important our mission is now,".

"Grumblemon think me no what you mean,"

"I promise I'm going to be a better leader and think about everyone's safety from now on," Takuya proclaimed, "We're all a team and its our team work and friendship that will save this world!"

"I gotta say that's very wise and mature of you, right," Arbormon spoke, which surprised the others a bit, "Uhhh, Takuya, was it?".

Since things had calmed down, the humans were now able to see just how tall the robot was. This intimidated them just a bit.

"Hey, um, look," Arbromon said, seeming to struggle to get the words out, "I's done lot of bad things, and I'm really sorry, yah understand?" he then tried to bow his head down with closed eyes, "I hope I cans repent for my most sinful actions, right,".

"No worry friend, Arbormon make great job as good warrior," Grumblemon assured, "You still give Arbormon chance, right new friends?".

"Of course, yah big lug," Takuya was the first to speak.

"Were going to need all the help we can get if were going to save the world," Zoe said.

"And if Grumblemon's proved anything, it's that you guys can change for the better," Koji said, which surprised the gnome that he had made such an impact.

"Wow, theys don't call yous guys the good warriors for nothing, right," Arbormon said, surprised at all the forgiveness, "Hey by the way, is there any chance I could has my beast spirit back?".

Tommy then looked a bit nervous, "Well,".

"What matter Tommy?" Grumblemon asked, "You no trust Arbormon?".

"Well, not quite," the young boy said as he looked up at the robot, "It's just, I kind of want to get to know you a bit better first, that's all?".

"Well I guess that's fair," Arbormon said, seeming mostly okay with this, "It's like I always say, good things come to those who wait, right," he spoke as he held up his finger.

The others then broke into laughter at this, finding the wood warrior's metaphors amusing.

"Hey what's so funny?" Arbormon asked, seeming confused.

"It just good for to have you back friend," Grumblemon assured his newly reformed pal with a pat on the back.

"Then again, it is a most joyous occasion indeed," Bokomon proclaimed as he held his egg, "For the warrior of wood as just joined the side of good!".

"You can say that again!" Neemon added.

"Thanks, but I'm not going to," Bokomon replied.

Though the heroes did know that not too far away, the computer bug armored wolf watched upon them with a smile.

"Two down, two to go, rrrhooooowwwwll!" he howled, but was not noticed.

 **Narritor Rika: Wow, who would have thought they would get another warrior to their side? I wonder if they get the other legendary lunk heads to repent. Well, you live and learn on Digimon Frontier!**

 _ **Purification Redemption!**_

 _ **Now if you excuses me,**_

* * *

 ** _Thank goodness this is done, I was getting worried._**

 **Treblemon: I'm sure they would have waited. The readers here are great!**

 _ **Indeed, thank you all for your patience. Sorry if this chapter was pretty long.**_

 **Treblemon: Well you were combing two episodes after all.**

 _ **Eh, yeah. Also sorry for not writing down some moments from the show. If you would rather me include more unchanged moments from the show, please let me know. Also let me know if shorter chapters would be better if you don't mind.**_

 **Treblemon: Also special thanks to** **Charmander17 and even bigger thanks to pokemonking0924 for the reviews. Sorry if things went a bit different than expected, arf.**

 _ **But, there is still a chance the all the other child forms will appear in this story, including ones you mentioned.**_

 _ **Also I'm so happy you liked Scutlemon.**_

 **Treblemon: That will make my brother really happy! I hope I can be as cool as Scutlemon.**

 ** _Speaking of which, I better make sure he's okay._**

 _ **So remember everyone, reviews lead to sooner chapters and better quality stories, until next time!.**_

 **Treblemon: Bye bye, arf!**

 _ **Chao!**_


	9. Chapter 9 Alone With a Splash of Thunder

_In an unknown location,_

Sctulemon was on a table in pain. As he laid, grey cord like wirers with yellow stripes worked on the young Digimon, trying to heal him.

"How is he?" a shadow said.

"Duskmon hurt him pretty bad, but I should be able to patch him up," a voice that sounded like a small girl said.

"Oh thank goodness," the shadow said, "I don't think I could bare to lose one of you,".

Scutlemon then struggled to look at the shadow, "D-d-did, I do good?" he asked, struggling to speak.

"You did wonderful my child," the shadow assured, "Some of the reviews even said they liked you,".

"R-really?" Scutlemon said with astonished joy, "Yay, people actually like, ow,".

"Save your strength big brother," the girl voice that the cords were attached to said, "I'm not done repairing your data yet,".

"S-sorry sis," Scutlemon said.

"I need to get back to work," the shadow said, before holding Scutlemon's arm gently, "Hang in, it will be okay,".

"Thanks, I will," he said, trying to sound brave.

The shadow then nodded before vanishing.

"Y-you think they'll be okay?" the girl voice asked, "Are you sure are brother can handle this, he's kinda well, y'know,"

"Treblemon may be a bit blunt, but he has a good heart," Scutlemon said to his sister, "Don't worry sis, I know he'll do great,".

"Well, okay, if you say so bro," the girl said seeming relieved

* * *

 _Back with the heroes,_

The digi-destined and the redeemed warriors were still traversing the continent of darkness.

"Those bad guys don't stand a chance now!" JP cheered.

"Not with Arbormon on our side!" Tommy added.

"Why thank yous, y'all are too kind, right," Arbormon said with closed eyes.

The others just smiled in agreement.

But suddenly, the content seemed to get even darker.

"Hey, who turned down the lights, right?" Arbormon asked.

Then something jumped out and stole Takuya, then Koji, and JP. In a matter of moments, all the kids were gone.

"Huh, Grumblemon what's going on?"

Before the gnome could answer, the monster in the dark grabbed him. Then in a few seconds, he Grumblemon screamed in pain.

"Grumblemon, hang on I'm coming buddy!" the robot ran to the scream. But all he could find was the gnome's hat, "No, t-this can't be h-happening, right?" Arbormon trembled as he held the tattered hat.

Then behind the warrior of wood, many red eyes glowed as a figure drew a blood red sword. Arbormon then turned to see the ghostly figure of Duskmon.

" _With your beast spirit gone there's really no us for you, now is there?"_ the demon then dashed forward and slashed the robot.

"Noo!" Arbormon said as his eyes flung open, "Huh, wait a minute?" he looked around to see the other good warriors sleeping, all safe and alive, "It was all just a nightmare, right?"

However, in a few moments Arbormon found himself looking across the dark land as he sat on a rock, deep in thought.

" _With your beast spirit gone there's really no us for you, now is there?"_

Those words of Duskmon echoed in his head. He never really fought alone without turning into Petaldramon, not counting small weak Digimon that is. This made Arbormon worry that he might not be able to really help his new friends in a pinch.

"What's I'm going to do's, right?" he thought, before looking towards the sleeping Tommy, "I knows he said he'd give me back the spirit after he got to know me better," he then felt glum, as he remembered all the things he had done. He destroyed lots of homes, stolen tons of food, and even turned his back on his best friend. Oh how he hated how much hurt Grumblemon had felt, all because Arbormon wouldn't hear him out, "But after all the things I's done, how could that ever happen?".

He then started to drift back to sleep, he was still a bit lazy after all.

However, the robot didn't know that nearby was a wolf, seeming sad for the wood warrior. The purple Digimon then jetted away, not heard by anyone. Except Neamon who quickly lost interest and fell back asleep.

* * *

 _Many hours later,_

The good legendary warriors had just finished resting after the many epic battles the day before and were getting ready to leave for the Rose Mourning Star. Though things were still dark and cloudy just like the day before.

The heroes had just made it to a cliff and were about to head down the slope to get closer to the rose mourning star.

"Thank heavens you're back together again," Bokomon said as the others approached, "So, is everybody ready to go?".

"But where are we going Bokomon?" Neemon asked.

"Your going to follow me and stop asking ridiculous questions," the white Digimon scolded.

"Next stop the Rose Morning Star, right?" JP said.

"And try to keep up!" Bokomon said just before snapping Neemon's pants.

"I'm the leader, follow me everybody!" JP proclaimed as he pointed forward to which the others followed, not taking him that serious.

"Oh well," Takuya said.

"One, tow, three, four, follow me as we explore!" JP chanted, "And five and six and seven and eight, I cannot stand an empty plate!".

"Man, who elected him?" Takuya asked sarcastically, "Not exactly inspirational as a leader,".

"It looks like he's just showing off to me?" Zoe joked.

"Maybe I don't want to see what he's showing," Koji added.

"I want a turn being the leader," Tommy said.

"I don't know, leadership takes independence, you ready for that?" Takuya said to the young boy.

"Hey, JP depends on chocolate and that didn't stop him," Tommy pointed out which made the others laugh, except JP and Arbormon.

"He got point there, ahah," Grumblemon added.

"Oh, you're so funny," JP moaned, feeling slightly hurt.

"Yeah, right," Arbormon said, seeming down.

"You okay Arbormon?" Grumblemon asked.

"Huh, yeah sure, sure," he lied, not wanting to worry the troll, before thinking to himself, "I know they said they forgave me, but are they really cool with me after all I's done?" he thought as the others walked down the cliff, "Still what can I's even do for them, right?", he then stopped walking, letting the others get further and further away, "Perhaps I don't deserve to be with them?" he then turned around and started to walk the other way.

"These kids' funny bunch, huh Arbormon?" Grumblemon said, before he noticed the robot was gone, "Arbormon, Arbormon!?" he then looked around frantically before running back to try to find the warrior of wood.

"Did you say something Grumble?" Takuya asked.

But before the humans could react to their new friends disappearance, the ground began to shake. The cliff then crumbled, before the kids were being sucked by a black wind into a monster that looked like a collection of green spheres with many eyes.

"Neemon help!" Bokomon cried as he hung onto the ground, before the wind stopped. He then saw the monstrosity that stole them, "Well, there's something new,".

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the wood warrior,_

Arbormon had gotten pretty far away from the others. The robot walked down the dark path near a river, still down.

"This is for the best, right?" he told himself, "I mean, why'd they want a hunk of wood like me dragging them down,". Arbormon was really lacking confidence. Then again, when a fellow warrior mocks your loss before ending you, it tends to leave an impact. Arbormon then thought of the earth warrior, "Then again, I don't think Grumblemon will be too happy about this, right?" the said, before shaking it off, "No, this way he won't have to worry about me anymores, yeah?"

Just then there was a rustling in the nearby base.

"Huh, hey who's there?" Arbormon asked as he looked at the bush, "Well I guess it was, huh, wha?".

He was then surprised when he saw a small purple wolf with jet wings in front of him and wagging his tail

"Hi there, arf," the dog barked cheerfully.

"Well hi to yous as well, right," Arbormon greeted as he bent down to the canine's level.

"My name's Treblemon!" the wolf explained, "You must be Arbormon, the warrior of wood, arf!".

"Good guess, little guy," Arbormon said as he petted the wolf, "What's a Digimon like yous doing in a place like this?".

"Never mind that, why are you here and not with your friends?" Treblemon asked.

"Well, I don't know if I would call them, friends" Arbormon replied, seeming unsure.

"Why not?" the wolf bluntly asked.

"Look, after all I's done, how could they like me?" Arbormon explained, "Besides, how can I help do them any good without my beast spirit Petaldramon, right?"

"But if you don't try to get to know Tommy better, how you going to get it back?" Treblemon asked.

"Well, I," something then occurred to the robot, "Hey waits a minute, how yous knows about that?".

"Hmm, let me think," the wolf then thought as he scratched his head with his back leg.

But before Treblemon could answer, the nearby river began to rumble. The Digimon then looked to see many blue Digimon that looked like diving fish jumping out of the water and surround the robot and wolf.

"Huh, where'd these guys come from?" Treblemon asked.

"Do I look like I would know, right?" Arbormon replied.

Then out of the water emerged a large white Digimon that looked like a dinosaur with fins. He then landed in front of the wood warrior and wolf.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the dinosaur asked.

"Looks like a spirit right for the taking boss?" one of the blue Digimon with harpoons said.

"Indeed, I think this will please our lord greatly," the dinosaur said with an evil grin.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside the green monster that consumed the kids,_

The Digi-destined had just landed inside the gross innards of the monster, feeling very dazed from the fall.

Zoe had just come to and saw JP on her legs, "Do you mind, get off me!" she yelled.

"Dah, sorry about that," JP said after getting off.

"I really am getting tired of falling all the time," Takuya complained as he got up.

Koji having already gotten up then observed the surrounding area. It looked a hallway that was made of someone's innards with four yellow sponge parts on the corners of the red fleshy hall.

"I don't know how we got here, but it looks like we're trapped," he pointed out.

"Are you serious?" Takuya said before looking at the fleshy room, "Ugh, there's got to be a way out," he then felt the yellow parts of the innards, "Feels kinda spongy, this isn't normal rock,".

JP then wandered away a bit. With Zoe being still mad for him getting to close for comfort, he figured it best to give her space. He then noticed the giant clear red eye at the end of the hall.

"Ai-yi-yi, dead end," he said, not knowing there was a creepy red hand behind him, until it pushed him, "Whoa!" JP cried as he stumbled into the eye.

"Zoe, where's JP?" Takuya asked.

"Hang on, where's Grumblemon and Arbormon?" Tommy asked.

"I guess they didn't get caught in here with us," Koji deduced.

"I think I saw JP go that way," Zoe pointed out.

The kids then walked up to the giant eye.

"The owner's sure got a scary decorator?" Takuya said, "JP where are you?!".

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Arbormon,_

The wood warrior tried to comprehend his situation. For some reason or another, he was surrounded by Digimon known as Divermon that were led by a large aquatic dinosaur Digimon known as Plesiomon.

"Okay, what's you guys wants with me?" Arbormon asked.

"Maybe their selling swimwear?" Treblemon suggested as he hid behind the robot.

"We're not sailsmen you mutt!" one of the Divermon shouted.

"Well how was I supposed to know?" Treblemon barked, before Arbormon gently nudged him away.

"I'm not sure if you should really be here little guy, right," he suggested.

"Oh your right, I should go get help!" the dog assumed.

"That's not what I," Arbormon tried to say, before the wold jetted off, leaving the others confused, "Well okay, right?".

"Um, right," Plesiomon said, before shaking his head and getting serious, "We have come to proclaim the spirit of wood from you Arbormon!".

"Now why would yous want to do that?" Arbormon asked, "I mean I's don't think I'm all that popular, but,".

"Quiet, it's not for us!" the dinosaur shouted, "I, Plesiomon, have been ordered by lord Craniamon to gather all the spirits to prevent the creation of Susanoomon!".

"Susu-what?" Arbormon asked.

"Never mind, you will not live long enough to understand!"

"Hang on, wouldn't it be better to wait for all the spirits to be in one place?" Arbormon said with his hands up, "Y'know, so you can nab them all in one swoop, right?".

"He's got a point boss?" one of the Divermon said.

"Silence, we need to take what we can get before Craniamon returns!" Plesiomon shouted, "Attack, for the safety of the ocean!".

"Yes sir!" the Divermon then took a battle stance.

"Well I guess beggars can't be choosers, right?" Arbormon said, before taking a battle stance.

The Divermon then jumped at him, looking fierce. But Arbormon wasn't going to lose his spirit after just getting it back.

"Roundhouse Punt!" he then let loose his limbs and smacked the fish men away, "Oh yeah!".

"Keep up the pressure troops!" Plesiomon commanded.

"Abyss Dive!" the Divermon then jumped at the robot again, their spears ready to poke.

"Blockade Seed!" Arbormon then shot a seed at the divers. It exploded and sent the fish freaks back while wrapping them in vines, "Yeah, that's how it's done, right!".

However, his confidence was short lived.

"Sorrow Blue!" Plesiomon then sang out a blue sonic beam at the robot, knocking him down intensely.

"Yahuauauaua, ouch, right!" he said as he hit the ground.

"Hahahaha, just give up you hunk of junk!" the dinosaur scoffed as he flopped forward, "Your spirit will soon belong to Craniamon!".

Arbormon struggled to get up, "I guess I am useless with my beast spirit after all," he moaned.

Plesiomon was about to strike. But then the ground began to rumble, which confused the dinosaur making him look down.

"Seismic Sledge!" out of the ground emerged Grumblemon who then smacked Plesiomon back with his trusty hammer.

"Gahhhkk," the dinosaur said as he fell back, before shaking off the surprise, "Well well well, looks like another spirit has appeared for the taking,".

"You for no hurt friend Arbormon!" the gnome cried.

"Grumblemon, what are yous doing here?" Arbormon asked, before the earth warrior turned towards him.

"Me should asking you that?" Grumblemon said, seeming worried, "Why for you run off Arbormon, and after me bring you back?!".

"Well, I's," he tried to say.

"Hey, I'm trying to attack you guys!?" Plesiomon said in annoyance.

Treblemon then hopped up on a rock near the dino.

"Let them work this out, this important!" the wolf barked, "You can fight them after this,".

"Oh okay," Plesiomon said reasonably, "I actually want to see where this is going?".

"Well friend?" Grumblemon asked with crossed arms.

"Look, I'm just no good to you guys, right?" Arbormon explained, seeming glum.

"Huh, what you mean?" Grumblemon asked in disbelief.

"It's just like Duskmon said, I'm no good without my beast spirit," the robot explained, "And after all the evils I's did, I just don't think the humans will like me,".

This surprised Grumblemon, "Huh, Why you not tell Grumblemon sooner?" he asked, to which the robot looked away, seeming unsure.

"Maybe he didn't want to hurt your feelings?" Plesiomon suggested.

"Yeah, after all he's put you threw, he probably just didn't want to hurt you more?" Treblemon added, "Besides, He must be feeling pretty messed up from Duskmon,".

"That true?" Grumblemon asked, seeming stern.

The robot was quiet, before he sighed and nodded, "Right, I just didn't want you to worry about me no mores," Arbormon explained, "I really am sorry for all I's down, I'd take it all back if I could, but I can't, right,".

"No, wrong," Grumblemon said, which made the robot look at him, "You no think that Grumblemon not do bad stuff like you too?" He then smiled, "But despite me evil, kids forgive and accept Grumblemon, even give back beast spirit Gigasmon,".

"R-really?" Arbormon asked, seeming astounded, "I figured you just took em when they weren't looking?".

"Yeah, me tried, but it go no good," Grumblemon chuckled, "But after time, Grumblemon get know humans, and humans know better Grumblemon," he said as he thought about all the good times, "You just need give good warriors a chance, they can forgive,"

"But what good am I them, alone I'm nothing?" Arbormon asked, "Without Petaldramon, I-".

"Forget what Duskmon say, that jerk wrong," Grumblemon encouraged, "Arbormon still warrior without beast spirit,"

"You really think so?" Arbormon asked, seeming to begin to believe the earth warriors' words.

"If me can fight without spirits, then so can Arbormon!" Grumblemon said, "Besides, you not have to fight alone, good warriors protect good warriors," he then clenched his fist eagerly, "Together nothing beat us no more!".

Arbormon let the words sink in. He then thought about when he teamed up with heroes the other day. The memories of those times made him understand he wasn't weak, and he had a new bunch of pals to support him. Arbormon then dusted himself off, before standing up, "Alright Grumble, I think I'lls give what you say a tries, right?".

"You more then right Arbormon!" Grumblemon encourage, before the two grabbed each others hands

"Aw, how sweet," Treblemon smiled.

"Indeed, their such good friends," Plesiomon agreed, before remembering why he was here, "Hey wait a fish picking minute, we came to steal the spirits and that's what we're going to do!" the dino shouted, which knocked Treblemon of his rock, "Attack, for the glory of the sea!".

"Yes sir, charge!" the Divermon then sprang to battle, having finally got free of the vines.

The two redeemed warriors looked towards the enemies with confidence.

"You ready Arbormon?" Grumblemon asked with a smirk as he pulled out his hammer.

"Hey, its like I always say, the more things change the more they stay the same, right!?" Arbormon replied before he and his bro jumped into action.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with JP,_

The thunder warrior had evolved to Beetlemon to fight a gruff Digimon called Volcamon, who for some reason looked like a football player with a volcano on his back.

The ruff Digimon had been trying to convince the thunder bug that his friends hated him and pushed him into the earth area that looked like the inside of a huge cave with a dirt ground and many rock towers that towered high.

Volcamon had nearly stomped Beetlemon's head after singing at the thunder warrior, badly.

Beetlemon then got up after the football player jumped away, he was getting really tired of the hot head's lies.

"I may have some issues, but I think I know who my friends are, and you're not one of them!" he proclaimed before he charged his fist with electricity and punched the ground, "Thunder Fist!" this sent lighting at Volcamon, shocking him with pain. Lighting then struck Beetlemon's horn, "Proton Slam!" he then charged forward and stabbed the football player in the belly.

Volcamon screamed in pain. However, for a brief moment the football player looked like the warrior of earth, in pain.

"Huh, Grumblemon?" Beetlemon said in shock, before quickly shaking it off and tossing his enemy aside.

Volcamon hit the ground, sparks coming of his volcano back as he reached for his microphone, but it soon shattered.

Beetlemon then turned towards his foe as he took out his D-tector, "I'm going to purify your evil attitude, dude!".

Volcamon looked toward the warrior of thunder as his fractal code appeared, "At Least you won't be lonely anymore, Fractal Code Digitize!" he then swiped it across the fractal code.

"I tried warn yah," Volcamon warned, before flickering between himself and Grumblemon, "Now you have to live with the sad reality that you're all alone, JP!".

The villain then disintegrated as Beetlemon took the last of his fractal code. The thunder warrior then trembled on the ground, "No, that wasn't him, that wasn't Grumblemon!" he breathed heavily as tried to shake of the trauma. But his thoughts were polluted with images of his friends turning on him, "No, he was lying, he had to be ?!" he then stood up, "My friends would never just abandon me like that, would they?".

However, as he said this, his shadow seemed to grow larger.

"I don't know, would they?" a voice that sounded like JP but eviler asked.

"Huh, who said that?" Beetlemon asked with fear as he looked around.

"Oh I think they would," the voice said.

"What?".

"Unless their real friends?" the voice said as Beetlemon's shadow began to warp, "But you've never had any of those, have you?".

"Oh man I'm losing it," Beetlemon moaned.

"And why would you, not only are you a poser, but you're also a merciless killer," the voice taunted, "Just think about how you slaughtered him with no remorse, just because you wanted that girl to like you?".

"But, I, Grumblemon fine now, r-right?" Beetlemon trembled.

* * *

 _Speaking of Grumblemon,_

Arbormon and Grumblemon had beaten most of the Divermon.

"Gerr, get them!" Plesiomon growled.

The fish monsters lunged again at the warriors but were quickly thrown back by Grumblemon's hammer and Arbormon's limbs.

"That all got, hehe?" Grumblemon taunted.

"You may have dispatched my troops, but you not best me, Plesiomon!" the dino growled.

"Oh yeah, just go try!" Grumblemon said before jumping at the dino with his hammer,"

"Grumblemon, wait!" Arbormon tried to warn.

"Sorrow Blue!" Plesiomon the shot a blue sound beam from his, sending the gnome flying back into the ground next to the robot.

"I tried to warn yah, right?" Arbormon said, making his pal grown.

"Hahaha, you fools really think you could defeat a mega digimon like myself!?" Plesiomon laughed.

The two tried to figure out how they could beat the beast. When they tried to get close, Plesiomon would force them back with his high frequency voice.

"Air Buster!" Treblemon said as he jumped in before shooting round energy blast out of his nose at the dinosaur.

"How dare you!" Plesiomon then sang an attack at the mutt, but Treblemon jetted upwards and landed next to warriors of earth and wood, surprising them a bit

"Wow, that guy sure can sing," Treblemon said innocently, "I wonder what you need to eat to have such power?" the wolf asked as he scratched his head with back leg.

"Hang on, right?" Arbormon then got an idea, "Grumblemon, I think I knows how to beat this guy!".

"Then hurry and do it!" Grumblemon encouraged, before being surprised by the robots actions.

"Here we go, up and away, right!" Arbormon then grabbed Grumblemon and threw him in their air, while still holding onto the gnome with his hands detaching as the ropes and troll went higher.

"You think that will work, hah!" Plesiomon then readied his attack, "Sorrow, blu-,".

But before he could finish charging his song.

"Blockade Seed!" Arbormon's mouth then opened and fired many seeds from it at the dinosaur's mouth.

"Blahr, bgbgyr," Plesiomon gagged with surprise as the seeds grew vines and held his maw shut, "Hay, Ierb grbubrrgurbrb!" he struggled to speak as shook his head, feeling very annoyed.

"You ready Grumblemon, time to smash, right!" Arbormon shouted.

"Execute, Grumblemon, slide evolution!" the earth warrior then transformed into his beast form, "Gigasmon, me always ready smash!".

Arbormon then pulled down the giant, sending him speeding towards the ground in front of the mega Digimon.

"*Garble*?" Plesiomon yelped with a sweat drop.

"Tectonic Slam!" Gigasmon then pounded the ground, tearing up the ground with an earthquake.

This sent the dinosaur and his remaining lackeys flying far away into the sky.

"Whaaaaaaaaah, my leg!" the Divermon screamed.

Plesiomon crashed into the river he had come from with great force, having been greatly smashed by rocks from the broken ground that Gigasmon destroyed.

"Got em!" Gigasmon smirked, before turning back to Grumblemon.

"You can say that again, right?" Arbormon said as he walked next to his pal.

Plesiomon then poked out of the water, shaking his head before spitting out the seeds, "Argh, You may have bested me, but you won't escape Lord Craniamon wrath!" the dinosaur then dived back into the water and escaped to the ocean.

"Now you know no mess with good legendary warriors!" Grumblemon bragged.

Arbormon then approached his friend, "Hey, I just want to say sorry about running off, right," he said, before seeming nervous, "But you really think those kids will really give me a chance?".

"Of course friend, but only if you give them chance too," Grumblemon smiled.

"Well alright then," Arbormon then smiled with his eyes.

"Hooray, glad to see you happy now, arf!" Treblemon said with joy as he sat like a good dog.

"Hey, why you no fight much?" Grumblemon asked, slightly annoyed at the small wolf.

"Oh, well you seemed to have it under control?" Treblemon said bluntly, before panting and making the troll groan.

"Hmm, why for you remind Grumblemon of some mon?" he asked.

But then something occurred to the wood robot, "Hang on a sec, if you're here, then where are the others?".

"Huh?" Grumblemon then grabbed his head while freaking out, "Oh no, me forgot about them and where for new friends be!"

"Ooh, ooh, I bet I could find them, arf," Treblemon bounced eagerly, before pointing in a direction humorously.

"Well then lead the way little guy," Arbormon encouraged.

Treblemon then jetted off to were the cliff was, with the other two soon following.

"And me thought Scutlemon was weird?" Grumblemon thought.

"You kids better be okay, I's still gots to give you a chance after all, right?" Arbormon eagerly thought to himself.

* * *

 _Back with the Beetlemon,_

The voice had forced JP to remember a sad rainy day at school. Back then JP had won the attention of his classmates with magic tricks, cards, and chocolate. But when it came time to go home, none of the kids would walk home with him. For they didn't really care about that the boy, which made JP feel consumed by loneliness.

"Leave me alone!" the bug screamed as lighting erupted from his horn.

"It's time to face reality JP!" the evil voice shouted, "You can't hide from you anymore!".

"I'm Beetlemon!" the bug proclaimed.

"Oh that's a nice strong hiding place," the voice taunted.

"Be quiet!".

"But I see, and so do all your so-called friends," the voice mocked, "Inside all that armor, you're just a scared, lonely little boy!".

"You don't know anything!" Beetlemon wined.

"Takuya, Zoe, even Grumblemon, they're laughing at you," Beetlemon's shadow then covered a large stone tower. Beetlemon then punched the shadow, breaking the rocks.

"That hurt, ehahahahaaha!" the voice laughed.

"Show yourself coward!" the thunder warrior demanded as he looked for his foe.

"Come on, chocolate boy?" the shadow then covered another tower, which Beetlemon then punched "Who are you really fighting?".

"Who are you?".

"Just a reflection of the real you, JP!" the shadow then grew to the size of the thunder warrior, "I am your shadow, as long as you are alive, I exist!".

"This is crazy!" Beetlemon said.

Then many rock towers then sprouted from the ground around the bug. One of them appeared under Beetlemon and threw him in the air then onto the hard ground.

* * *

 _Back with the other kids,_

Takuya then felt something that made him wince.

"Takuya what's the matter?" Tommy asked.

"You hear something?" Zoe added.

"No, more like a feeling," Takuya said with concern, "JP's in trouble,".

But before anyone could react, brown mirrors fell from the fleshy ceiling. The startled the heroes and made some of them fall. The mirrors then sank into the flesh flour, but that wasn't the end of their troubles. From the floor and wall came disgusting fleshy tentacle hands that tried to grab the kids.

"Gross!" Takuya groaned, before regrouping with the others, "Guess that feeling was right,".

"Go away slimeys, back, back!" Tommy shouted as he tried to kick away the deformed hands.

One then tried to grab Takuya but missed and got a little too close to Zoe's lower area. This freaked the girl out causing her to quickly grab one of the brown mirrors in defense, unfortunately she whacked Takuya instead, "Block buster!" she then released what she did, "Oops,".

The hands began another assault, so the kids quickly fled.

"Come on!" Takuya said as he helped Tommy up.

"Sorry Takuya," Zoe said sheepishly, still holding the mirror.

"I hope Grumblemon and Arbormon is doing better than us," Koji moaned.

The kids then began their spirit evolution.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the former evil doers, and the wolf,_

Treblemon was a head and had stopped at a cliff.

"I found them, I found them, arf!" he then pointed at what looked like a collection of green spheres with many eyes floating in the sky.

Grumblemon had just caught up with Arbormon close by, "Huh, that no friends, that?!" he gasped with worried surprise.

"That's Sakkakumon, right!" Arbormon added.

"Why for you bring us to that?" Grumblemon asked.

"Well that's where they are, I think?" Treblemon then scratched his ear with his hind leg.

"Hang on, you don't think?" Arbormon asked, which Grumblemon already knew the rest of.

"If Arbormon mean what me think me think, then no time lose there be!" Grumblemon said with worry.

The two nodded and quickly ran to get a closer to the steel beast, seeming to leave behind Treblemon who was still scratching his ear.

* * *

 _Back with in the earth sphere,_

"I'm not beat yet!" Beetlemon said as he charged and destroyed more rocks.

"Missed me, just like you missed your chance to have real friends!" the shadow mocked.

Beetlemon then punched the tower his shadow was on, "You're wrong!" he yelled.

"Am I?"

"I, I don't know anymore?" Beetlemon moaned, beginning to succumb to the doubt, "Maybe he's right, maybe I've been fooling myself this whole time?" he said as he clenched his fist, "Living my life like some twisted, sugar-coated nightmare," he moaned, before thinking of his friends "Is it possible that you guys are just part of my self-inflicted bad dream?" he then cried to the sky, "Somebody please wake me up!".

Suddenly the ground began to shake ferociously. Then the earth Beetlemon started to raise into higher and higher.

"What now!?" he cried.

Beetlemon soon found that he was on some sort of battle arena, like a boxing ring, while the rest of the ground around it crumbled into what looked like seats for an audience of a colosseum.

"Oh, this can't be good," the bug moaned, "Whoa?".

Then around the arena's pillars appeared blue lasers that made it look more like a boxing ring.

Suddenly Beetlemon's shadow grew larger as the voice that mocked him laughed evilly. Then from the shadow emerged a black Beetlemon.

"Hiya handsome," the shadowy clone greeted smugly.

"There you are!" Beetlemon then turned to his tormentor, "Nice of you to show up,".

"I've been here all the time," the clone said with his glowing red eyes as his black details began to show, "I've never left your side,".

"You're wrong about me," Beetlemon said, trying to sound confident, "Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, Koji, even Grumblemon taught me how to be a real friend!".

"But have you chosen to be? Black Beetlemon asked.

As the the black thunder warrior said this, illusions of JP's human friends appeared and start shouting horrid mean things at the good bug.

"No, this isn't real, this is just part of my bad dream, come on wake up!" he said, trying to block out the insults, "Wait, why aren't there any Grumblemon there?".

"Why would there be?" Black Beetlemon scoffed, "You destroyed him long ago!".

"No, no, that's not what happened!" Beetlemon cried as the memory of him ending the gnome haunted him, "Let's settle this once and for all, you and me!" Beetlemon said to his shadowy clone.

"Oh, now you want to fight?" Black Beetlemon taunted, "But I am you, your past, your present, and your future, what do you hope to gain?".

"My life back, for starters," Beetlemon explained, "If I can defeat the old me, I can rebuild a new one!" he then clenched his fist as he thought of how the earth warrior grew from foe to friend, "Just like Grumblemon, I'll become a true legendary warrior!".

"Sounds like fun," Black Beetlemon joked sounding interested, "Bring it on, tough guy!".

Beetlemon then charged at his foe, who then jumped out of the way with a taunting, "Toro!".

Black Beetlemon then landed behind his good counterpart and charged at him with a evil laugh. The two then locked horns like kabuto beetles were known two do, struggling to overpower the other.

Beetlemon then raised his arms and grabbed his fists together, "Thunder Fist!" he shouted as it charged up with electricity before he pounced the dark kabuto.

But this didn't faze the villain, who just jumped aside, "Nice try!" he taunted before turning towards the hero, "Sorry bid blue, but that attack is useless on me!".

"Aw great," Beetlemon complained.

"I am your shadow, remember?" the doppelganger explained, "Equal and opposite, well, actually you've made me stronger," he said smugly, "By the way, if you destroy me, you destroy yourself,".

"I don't care!" Beetlemon shouted before trying to punch the black bug.

But Black Beetlemon jumped upwards and readied his attack, "Proton Slam!" his horn was then struck by blue thunder, before the vile pest dive bombed into the warrior of thunder. Sadly, the clone was able to land his attack, leaving a horribly painful impact.

Lighting erupted from the arena, causing the fake audience of JP's friends to cheer for no mercy.

Sadly for the thunder warrior, he accidentally stumbled into the blue laser fence and got shocked. This only made the evil audience cheer for more pain.

Beetlemon then turned back to JP.

"Don't you hear them out there JP?" Black Beetlemon asked as approached the weakened human, "How could you have ever thought they were your friends?".

JP struggled to get up, the despair getting worse by the second.

"The truth hurts, but in a few moments, I'll free you from your pain, permanently," Black taunted, "Just like you did to Grumblemon,".

The audience shouted more insults trying to hurt the chubby boy more.

* * *

 _Meanwhile outside of the steel beast,_

Grumblemon and Arbormon had just gotten to the cliff Bokomon and Neemon were on.

"Where have you two been?" Bokomon asked, slightly annoyed.

"Never mind dat, what we's a miss, right?" Arbormon asked as he and his pal slid to a halt.

"I'm not sure?" Neemon said seeming confused, "Suddenly a bunch bug eyed peas appeared?".

"I was afraid of that," Arbormon said as he looked up and the orbs, "That there's Sakkakumon, Mercurymon's beast spirit, yah understand,".

"Oh my," Bokomon moaned as he and the other Digimon gazed at the inanimate beast.

"Me bet Sakkakumon grab friends and seal in sphere, no good," Grumblemon explained.

"So Takuya and the others are, in that thing?!" Bokomon gashped.

"Oh beans," Neemon moaned.

But just then, Grumblemon felt something, like someone he knew was in pain. "Huh, what me feel worry," he then looked at the earth sphere, "JP?".

He didn't know why, but the earth warrior could somehow feel the thunder warrior's plight. He then got determined and looked at Arbormon intensely.

"Arbormon, throw Grumblemon at earth sphere!" he shouted.

"Huh, but what good will that-?" The robot asked, before being interrupted.

"Just do now!" Grumblemon shouted.

"Alright, alright, I'll do's it, right," Arbormon then picked up the gnome and spun around a few times, with his arms soon detaching, "Heres yah go, hoo yah!" he then tossed the earth warrior into the air.

"Have you gone mad?!" Bokomon asked.

"Hey it was his idea ,right," Arbormon protested.

Grumblemon screamed as he flew towards the air, "Naaaaaaaarrrrhgg!".

It wasn't long until he impacted onto the sphere. However, the steel beast was protected by a force field that quickly shocked the the troll.

"Errrgghhm, JP!" Grumblemon cried as he struggled to hold onto the giant orb, "Me not know what wrong with friend,"

"What on earth does he think he's doing!?" Bokomon cried.

"I thought he was earth?" Neemon added.

"Hang in there Grumblemon," Arbormon encouraged with clenched fist.

"But whatever trouble be, don't give up, friend, JP!" Grumblemon shouted with all his might, before the forcefield finally forced him back to the cliff, "Gaaaaaaahh!".

* * *

 _Back in the earth sphere,_

"Grumblemon!?"

Despite the troubles, the warrior of thunder was able to hear his former enemies words. The blitzkrieg bug was now encouraged to fight on!

"Those aren't my friends, they're a bunch of fakes!" JP proclaimed, "I believe in my friends and they believe in me!" he then stood up, "And there's nothing you could ever do to change that!".

But the fake audience kept cheering more insults. Chanting for JP to 'give it up'.

"Then where are they?" Black Beetlemon asked, "Don't you think they'd be here if they cared about you?".

"You must have done something to them!" JP accused, not believing his shadow's lies, "They'll be here, and you can't stop that!".

"What!"

Just as he said this, they real Digi-destined entered the earth sphere threw the eyeball that JP stumbled through.

"JP!" Takuya cried as he and the others stumbled, though Koji didn't fall down.

Funny enough, Zoe had fallen on Takuya's back.

"Are you all right?" Takuya asked dryly.

Zoe quickly jumped of, "Of course I am!" she yelled, before holding her skirt, likely still frazzled from the cheeky hand early.

"Okay, now that's weird?" Koji said as he saw the arena surrounded by clones of themselves.

The clones looked at them, but quickly lost interest.

"What is this, some kind of evil house of mirrors?" Takuya asked as he looked around, before seeing the arena, "Huh, JP!".

"Hey, about time!" JP said with joy, seeing his friends finally, "They came, I told they'd come!".

"They probably just want something from you!" Black Beetlemon said, "Whatever, I'll dispatch them as soon as I'm finished with you,".

"Dispatch this shadow boy!" JP shouted before beginning his Beast spirit transformation.

The beast spirit of thunder then roared "Execute, beast spirit evolution!" JP then transformed into his beast form. He was covered in electricity, as the giant beetle tank formed, "Metalkabuterimon!".

"Impressive, but you forget, anything you can do, I can do better!" Black Beetlemon then evolved into his own beast form, "Slide Evolution!" he then landed on the arena with a thud "Let's party!".

"Oh, man," Takuya moaned.

"Wow, there's two of them!" Tommy added.

"Bolo Thunder!" Black MetalKabuterimon then charged up and fired a spinning lighting attack at the good thunder beast.

MetalKabuterimon flinched a little but was still able to fight. The good beast then pointed his cannon at the faker, much to the black bug's surprise.

"What are you nuts!?" the villain asked, "You blow this thing at this range, we're both going to go down!".

"I don't care!" MetalKabuterimon shouted, "It's a risk I'm willing to take to save my friends from you!" he then prepared to lock on, "Bye bye, bad seed!".

"Actually, I think you should reconsider," Black MetalKabuterimon said calmly, before he pointed his own cannon at the good humans, "Blast me, and I'll take your friends with me!" his cannon then began to charge, faster than the good beast.

"Don't listen JP!" Takuya cried.

"We'll just evole!" Koji added.

But before they could even grab their D-tector's, the army of fake kids grabbed the heroes.

"Hey let go!" Zoe cried.

"Stop it!" Tommy added.

"Guys, no!" MetalKabuterimon cried.

"So what's it going to be buggy boy?" his shadow clone said, "If you really care about them, surrender and devolve!".

"I, I?" the bug tank struggled. But he had to put his friends first, so he powered down his cannon and turned back to his human form, "I'm sorry guys,".

"Good choice," the black beetle smirked, before turning his cannon towards the boy, "Make a wish, haha!".

"It doesn't matter if you beat me!" JP shouted, sounding strong, "I know my friends will stop you, because that just how much I trust them!".

Black MetalKabuterimon slowly charged his cannon.

JP closed his eyes. He could hear his friends scream for him, but he glad that he knew that even if he was gone, he still had true friends no matter what.

"It been great knowing you all," JP thought, "Even you, Grumblemon,".

The cannon then flashed as its light covered everything.

 _ **Y'known, usually in Digimon when someone goes through a character growth, they usually unlock a digi-evolution. Shall we continue that tradition and fix another wrong? Cue the polymerization, baby, hahaha!**_

The dimension then began to flicker and swirl. Then JP's D-tector glowed and absorbed the attack of the shadow tank.

"Huh, what the heck?" JP asked as he saw that he was in a black area that had lighting coursing through it, feeling like the inside of a thunder cloud.

Suddenly a bolt of lighting struck in front of JP, startling him a bit. When the lighting cleared, a large Digimon that looked like a blue rhino beetle with golden wings and its lower half being a red stag beetle of some sorts.

"You have done well, my susszzzesor," the bug spoke with a voice that sound staticy.

JP didn't know why, but he felt that he knew the insect somehow, and not just because it reminded him of Beetlemon,

"Your love for your friends, and even former enemies, szzzzzzhines brighter than lighting!" the bug praised.

"Gee thanks!" JP said, trying to be humble, "Um, w-w-who are you?".

"I, am AncientBeetlemon, the original warrior of thunder!" the bug proclaimed as lighting struck, "I too had trouble making friends in my day as well, but the legendary warriors accepted me for who I am, despite my ridiculous looks, and jokes" he then pointed his giant claw at the boy, "You now understand that azzz well,".

"Yeah I guess so," JP smiled.

"It izzzz with great honor, that bezzztows upon you JP, my full power, zzzzzzzz!" AncientBeetlemon then charged up with electricity and sent it into JP, "May your energy power the world to eternity!".

"I will, whatever that means?" JP said, slightly confused.

The realm of thunder then vanished as JP began his new evolution.

Both of the spirits of thunder glowed as the chubby boy was covered in fractal code. The spirits each gave pieces of themselves as JP gained a new form. The fractal code then exploded away, allowing six legs to stop the ground as the giant blue and gold beetle sparked with lighting, he then opened his mouth under his two horns of rhino and stag and proclaimed himself, "RhinoKabuterimon!".

The bug then exploded with thunder into the earth sphere and roared.

"W-what, your not supposed to be able to do that!?" BlackMetalKabuteir said with shock.

"Is that, JP!" Zoe cried with joy and astoundment.

"Wow, he's awesome!" Tommy cheered.

The fusion of thunder was so big you might mistake it for a dinosaur, its face was two golden horns of a rhino and stag beetle fused together with red flaps on both sides, on his back was two large batteries with + and – on them, near his tough beetle wings.

"You won't hurt me, or my friends ever again!" RhinoKabuterimon's voice roared like thunder.

 _ **Oh yeah, cue the Electrical Communication, like a megaman!**_

A magnetic field then surrounded the two beetles, and the fusion used it to drain all of the electrical power from the blue lasers around the arena. The energy then surrounded RhinoKabuterimon's horns

"What are you doing!?"

"This, Thunder laser!" RhinoKabuterimon then fired the energy at his doppelganger, causing great damage and nearly knock him off the arena.

Black MetalKabuterimon was barely able to keep his tacking on the arena, but he treaded forward greatly to save himself.

"Electron Cannon!" the shadow tank then tried to fire his strongest attack at the giant beetle, "Fire!" the blast engulfed the giant bug, "There, you see, your nothing but a poser!".

But the shadow beetle was soon proven wrong as the smoke cleared to show the thunder fusion intact.

"What impossible!"

"Amazing!" Takuya cheered.

"He's become more power then a beast spirit," Koji said with astonishment.

The fusion then lunged at the black bug and pinned the faker to the ground with his front legs

"I'm not that lonely chocolate box anymore, and now you won't be either!" RhinoKabuterimon then charged up all the electricity in is body into his horns, "Condenser Storm!"

The bugs were then swallowed in a giant lighting storm. The lighting raged like crazy, destroying all of the fake digi-destined, freeing the heroes.

The arena then exploded into flurry of thunder. The lighting sparked so brightly, it could be seen from outside of the sphere.

"Whoa, who turned on the lighting, right?!" Arbormon asked from outside.

"JP, he winning!" Grumblemon cheered.

When the light cleared, the arena was destroyed. Black Beetlemon was gone, and in the wreckage lay JP, exhausted from the event.

"JP!" Takuya cried as he and the others ran to him.

"JP no!" Zoe and Tommy cried.

"Jeep, you OK?" Koji cried.

"Speak to me?!" Takuya said as he got down to JP's level.

JP then got up and seemed fine, "Did Koji just call me Jeep?" asked with joy as he looked at his friends, "Hey, you really are my friends,".

"Of course you bonehead," Takuya said jokingly.

"Yeah, but don't tell anybody all right?" Koji said with cool sarcasm.

"I was worried about you JP!" Tommy said, "That new form was awesome!".

"I'm just happy you're all right," Zoe said sweetly.

"You mean that?" JP asked hopefully.

"Sure," Zoe replied sincerely.

"I'm sorry," JP said feeling down.

"Why?" Takuya asked.

"I doubted our friendship," JP said sadly, "It was terrible, I felt like nobody cared about me,".

"Of course we care about you," Zoe assured.

"Thanks," JP said as Takuya helped him up , Thanks, I'll never doubt our friendship again," he then looked all the others, "You guys are like family to me, you're the best friends I've ever had, thanks for coming, I love you people,"

"Okay, now I'm uncomfortable," Takuya said.

"Sorry, it's been kind of an emotional day, you know?" JP said, "I'm just glad the gang's back together again,". But then JP noticed something, "Hey wait, where's Grumblemon, and the other Digimon?".

"I don't think they got stuck in here with us," Takuya explained, "Sorry JP,".

"I-its okay," he said before scratching the back of his head, "I don't know why, but I almost feel like they were cheering me on from a far,".

"I'm sure they're fine,". Tommy said hopefully.

Unfortunately, the reunion was short lived. The creepy hands from early reappeared and attacked the heroes.

"Oh no, not again!" Zoe screamed, before trying to run. But sadly, she ended up falling into another eye ball portal.

"Zoe!" Takuya screamed.

"Where'd she go?" JP added, before the hands soon pushed them all into eyeball portals, separating them once more.

Then across the barren earthly landscape, they familiar voice of the warrior of steel laughed maniacally.

* * *

 _Back outside the beast_ ,

The evil laughter continued, much to the annoyance of the redeemed Digimon.

"Me no get it?" Grumblemon said.

The the sphere below the center of the beast, which was the earth sphere, began to glow slowly before fading to a dark color.

"Looks like they got throughs the earth sphere, right" Arbormon stated as he looked up at the beast, "But there's still 9 more to go unfortunately,".

"You mean they have to get through all of those to escape!?" Bokomon asked with worry.

"That's what I just said, right?" Arbormon replied.

"It was," Neamon replied stupidly, annoying Bokomon.

"They need more help if friends hope to conquer beast of steel," Grumblemon added.

Arbormon thought about this and then got determined, "Then I suggest we find a way in at the soonest of possibilities, yah understand?" he said to the troll, to which Grumblemon nodded, before the looked back at the balls, "It's like I always says, only by entering new and unfamiliar worlds can a person change society as well as themselves, right?".

 **Narrator Rika: Oh brother, they really got sucked in this time. And what's with all the googly eyeballs? I guess we'll see on the next Digimon Frontier** **,**

 ** _Purification_** _ **Redemption!**_

* * *

 _ **Oh boy that was electrifying!**_

 **Treblemon: You said it boss, arf.**

 ** _Sorry again this took so long. The sad truth is I'm still stuck in school, so I can't spend as much time writing as I would like._**

 **Treblemon: But your going to fix that soon, right?**

 _ **True, I actually graduate in early May. So after that I should be able to get stories out much faster. But its still going to take awhile to figure things out for Sakk-kkakak-aak?! Darn it I can't stand to pounces that blasted name!**_

 _ **Lets just call him**_ ** _Sephirothmon, it sounds so much cooler._**

 **Treblemon: Also makes more sense if** **know that a Sephiroth is not just a one wing-ed egde lord, arf.**

 _ **Special thanks to**_ _ **PhoenixP016 , Neo-Warkid4, pokemonking0924, Charmander17, and a guest for your wonderful reviews. Your input is really appreciated and helps me make this story the best it can be.**_

 **Treblemon: Thank you again for your patience.**

 _ **Remember, reviews lead to sooner chapters and better quality stories!.**_

 **Treblemon: Later, arf, arf!**

 _ **Chao!**_


	10. Chapter 10 Wooden Heart of Friendship

The warriors of earth and wood starred at the beast of steel, pondering how they could get their friends out of the abomination.

"Any ideas yet?" Bokomon asked anxiously.

"Grumblemon got nothing," the gnome groaned, "What you got Arbormon?".

Arbormon just stared at the steel beast that held their friends. The robot thought hard on how to enter the monster. But then his eyes looked at the bottom sphere which just so happened to be the wood sphere.

"Hang on a second, right," Arbormon said before jumping of the cliff.

"Hey, where are you going!?" Bokomon shouted.

"Over there!" Neamon pointed.

"Hey wait up!" Grumblemon said before jumping after the robot.

In a matter of moments, the two redeemed warriors had ended up underneath Sephirothmon.

"So, what plan pal?" Grumblemon asked as he looked up at the spheres.

"Look now that there is the wood sphere, right?" Arbormon explained, "And I'm the warrior of wood after all, so I might be able to break in, yah understand?"

"Yeah, it sound like when Grumblemon save Arbormon spirit after Viralmon skewer Duskmon with tree spears," the earth warrior said, "But really think can pierce Sephirothmon?".

"Let's hope so, right," Arbormon replied before his mouth opened up, "Blockade seed!" he then fired seeds at the orb.

Unfortunately, the seeds just bounced off against the force field.

"Look like no good," Grumblemon pointed out, before one of the seeds bonked him on the head, "Ow!".

"Sorry bout dat," Arbormon apologized, before looking back at the monster, "Oh well it's like I always say, if at first you don't succeed, then try try again, right?".

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the steel beast,_

The kids had been separated into different spheres of Sephirothmon. Tommy was just waking up from a dream of how mean his older brother was to him awhile ago.

"Huh, where am I?" Tommy asked as he got up, "This is weird, wait a minute where is everyone?".

The world he was in had a dark sky filled with red swirling clouds, the land was rough and rocky with tall pointy mounts and craters throughout. The land was also very warm, which may be because of all the lava lakes and falls.

"Guys, guy?" Tommy said with worry, "Come on you guys this isn't funny anymore!" the young boy shouted, "Where are you?!".

The boy was then startled back when fire erupted from a crater he was next to.

"Ah, Takuya, help me!" he called for his brother figure.

* * *

 _Speaking of which,_

"Uh huh," Takuya said as he observed his surroundings, which seemed to be a cold wasteland of snow and ice, "Alrighty then, isn't this place just full of surprises?".

* * *

 _Meanwhile,_

Koji found that he was now in a bright forest with a few trees and a nice breeze.

"Well this is interesting," he said, unamused at his circumstance.

 _And then with JP,_

The larger Digi-destined was walking through an area slightly similar to where he was before, but there was less rocks and much more thunder and lightning.

"Zoe, Tommy, Taki, where are you!?" JP cried for his friends as he walked through the wasteland, before tripping on a rock and falling down a small hill, "Ack, oof, beans, this stinks," he groaned as he got up, "I wonder if the others are having a better day than me?".

* * *

 _Back outside of the beast,_

"Blockade seed!" Arbormon then shot another seed at Grumblemon.

"Hiiaahhhhh!" Grumblemon shouted as he whacked the seed with his hammer towards Sephirothmon.

The home run seed collided into the force field with great force, looking like it was going to work.

"There yah go, right!" Arbormon cheered, with Grumblemon smiling at their supposed victory.

However, the seed was then forced back by the field and was sent flying over the cliff Bokomon and Neemon were on. It then exploded in the background, much to the warrior's dismay.

"Good effort gentlemen!" Bokomon tried to encourage as he looked down from the cliff.

"But it didn't work?" Neemon added, only to get his pants snapped by the other Digimon.

"Keep trying, I'm sure you'll think of something!" Bokomon said

"Bokomon make sound easy?" Grumblemon groaned.

Arbormon was just as displeased, until he felt something. It felt like someone he knew was in trouble? "Hey, whats going on here, right?" he thought to himself. As the feeling got clearer, he could tell that Tommy had trouble coming his way in the fire sphere, "Oh dat ain't good," he then looked at Sephirothmon. He then felt an odd sense of determination flowing through his gears.

Arbormon then jumped into the air and threw his retractable hands at the orbs, much to the earth warrior's surprise.

"Arbormon, what doing!?" the earth warrior asked, being surprised by the robot's sudden action.

The wood warrior's hands then grabbed onto the closest sphere and propelled the robot towards it. Unfortunately, once he got to the sphere the force field began to shock him.

"What the beans is he doing!?" Bokomon shouted.

"Looks like he's hugging it?" Neemon stupidly added.

"Ohowowowwow, right!" he screamed in pain, but he then tried to stay focused, "Yo Tommy, I don't knows if yah can hear's me, right?" Arbormon struggled to say as the field tried to throw him back, "But I want to get to know you too, yah understand!?" Arbormon said with determination, "And not just for my spirit, you and Grumble brought me back, and I wants to return the favor!"

The shield then sparked greatly before tossing the wooden robot back to the ground.

"Yaaaaaahhh och!" he screamed.

"What you for thinking pal!?" Grumblemon asked with worry.

"Well probably what you's was think when you jumped at em, right?" Arbormon replied as a bit of smoke came from his slightly charred armor, "But listen I's ain't given up, yah understand?".

* * *

 _Back with Tommy in the fire sphere,_

"Takuya, Koji, Zoe, JP?" he cried, but no one answered, "Where can they be?"

Tommy then remembered his brother telling him that Tommy couldn't take care of himself, making the boy angry.

"Shows what he knows, that's the old me," he said as he pulled out his D-tector, "The new me is a legendary warrior," but then it started glowing with the symbol of wood, "Huh, whats going on now?" he then remembered that the warriors of wood and earth were not caught up in this mess like the humans were.

He then saw that the beast spirit of wood was flashing on screen. Tommy thought back to before, he had noticed earlier that something seemed funny about Arbormon. Then he wondered if the robot might be in trouble and if maybe his beast spirit was trying to tell him something.

"I don't know why, but I think Arbormon might need this now?" Tommy said, before looking determined and pushed a button on his D-tector, "I hope this helps out, whatever's happening to you?"

The spirit then flew out of the D-tector and zoomed into the distance until it couldn't be seen.

* * *

 _Outside of Sephirothmon,_

Grumblemon had just helped the wood warrior up.

"Arbormon okay now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm good," Arbormon replied, "But something in my gears is telling me that little human is going ta need help very very soon, yah understand?" Arbormon then clenched his fist, "And there ain't nothin going to stop me from doing it right!".

As he said this, something small and bright came out of the fire sphere, catching the attention of the redeemed warriors.

"Huh, what now!?" Grumblemon asked, before he realized, "Wait, me see before, that spirit!".

The glowing orb then descended towards Arbormon and as this happened, the light faded to reveal a spirit that looked like a flower with red petals around a bark brown head.

"Petaldramon, is dat yous?" Arbormon asked in astonishment as the spirit landed in his hands. He then felt the beast spirit tell him something and it was the same feeling the robot had been feeling all this time, "So yous feeling it too, we need to help our new friends, right?" he asked, before feeling the spirit of the lizard nodding. "Well, then let's do this, right! He said with determination as he grabbed the spirit, before fractal code enveloped him, "Yah better stand back Grumble, it's time for Petaldramon to rumble once more, yah understand!"

The earth warrior nodded before frantically jumping aside.

The beast spirit of wood roared, as Arbormon appeared in the digivolution zone, "Execute, beast spirit evolution!" the robot then turned black as his eyes glowed and the armor of bushy trees, red leaf main and feet, and a twin root tail appeared and slowing pressed onto the robot. The wood armor then exploded as the forest covered reptile emerged. The large lizard then landed onto the pedestal, before standing on his hind legs and roaring, "Petaldramon!".

"Oh my, I never thought I'd be glad to see him again!" Bokomon said dumbfounded.

"I never thought you'd see him again ether," Neemon added.

"Looking great Petaldramon!" Grumblemon congratulated, "Now warriors of earth and wood at full power for good!".

Petaldramon roared, feeling great to have his beast spirit back and was ready to go save his new friends.

"Dat bundle of blobs ain't gonna keep me out now, yah understand!" he then stood on his front legs and swung his tails back and forth before forcing them into the ground, "Thorn jab!". Roots then emerged from the ground and shot up towards Sephirothmon. Unfortunately, they couldn't reach the abomination. "Drats, no good, right?" Petaldramon growled, before looking towards his pal, "Hey Grumblemon, I think we's needs the high ground, if yah know what I mean?".

"Me do, execute!" the earth warrior was then enveloped by fractal code, "Grumblemon, slide evolution!" he then transformed into, "Gigasmon!" he then grinned at the lizard, "Now you turn to stand back," the giant then jumped into the air and grabbed his fist, "Tectonic Slam!". The giant hit the ground with great force, making the land race higher and higher with the two beast holding on tight.

"Now where talking, right," Petaldramon smiled, before taking his former stance, "Now lets do this right dis time, Thorn Jab!".

His tails then dug into the raised earth and then came right out charging at the wood sphere. The force field tried to keep the roots back, but the beast of wood was dead set on getting in.

"We are coming in, one way, or another!" Petaldramon shouted as he struggled to force the roots through, "Right!".

With that proclaimed, the roots finally broke through the shield. They then punctured their way into the wood sphere, ripping open a hole large enough to get in.

"We done did yeah!" Gigasmon cheered as he turned back to Grumblemon.

"You better believe it, now hang on, right!" Petaldramon said before he shot his long brown tongue into the sphere through the hole.

The earth warrior quickly grabbed onto the lizard before the wood beast was pulled upwards into Sephirothmon.

"Good luck you two!" Bokomon waved.

"Bring me back a toy!" Neamon added stupidly.

"More importantly bring back the others!" Bokomon encouraged.

"Ooh that's way better!" Neamon relipled, much to Bokomon's annoyance.

Petaldramon with Grumblemon hanging onto one of the roots on his back where then pulled all the way into the sphere. Just before the hole sealed up, trapping them inside like all the others.

* * *

 _Inside the wood sphere._

Once they were above the closed hole, Petaldramon detached his tongue from the ceiling and landed with a loud crash. Which ended up causing Grumblemon to fall off.

"Ow," he said as he hit the ground before rubbing his head, "Not best land, but work whatever,".

Petaldramon then retracted his tongue, before turning back to Arbormon.

"Looks like Mercurymon hasn't changed this place since the training days, right?" Arbormon observed, "Not that I blame, this place is just my kinda element,".

"Hopefully mean other rooms still same," Grumblemon said after getting up.

"No kidding, right," Arbormon said, before spotting two eyeball doors, "Well what do we have here?".

The warriors could feel the presence of thunder behind the right door and the presence of fire with a hint of ice on the left.

"Look like need to split?" Grumblemon moaned, before looking at the robot, "You think okay alone Arbormon?".

"If what you said earlier is true, then I should be able to handle this," Arbormon said, before raising his finger, "Besides, it's like I always say, even if we're far apart, we're still close, right?".

"Right," Grumblemon nodded, seeming comforted by the wood warrior's strange saying.

The two then entered the eyeballs, with Grumblemon heading to the thunder sphere and Arbormon heading to the fire sphere.

The eyeballs then vanished. But after they did, another eyeball apperied and dropped Zoe out of it.

"Whaah!" Zoe said as she fell out, before getting up and walking through the forest, "Whatever are those guys thinking, leaving a girl all alone?".

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the fire sphere,_

The young Digidestined trudged on through the fire land, not happy.

"I'm tired of this, my feet hurt and it's hot," Tommy moaned, before seeing that he was not alone.

"Hot, that's not hot!? A humanoid black digimon with many faces said as he raised his many muscly arms, "Now this is hot!".

This frightened Tommy, especially when the Digimon then threw a fireball at Tommy. The young boy quickly dodged and started running.

"Oh yeah!" he said as he ran, with the growling Digimon following.

Tommy tried to spirit evolve, but the pursuer kept throwing flames at the kid, preventing him from fighting back. It wasn't long until Tommy found himself at the end of a cliff.

"Oh, come on!" he whined as he tried to evolve.

But the Digimon then threw another fireball, destroy the part Tommy was.

"Aaaahhhh!" he screamed as he fell. Tommy closed his eyes in fear as he neared the lava.

But then, a wooden hand shot out and grabbed the boy, saving him from a fiery fate.

"Huh, I'm OK?" Tommy gasped as he rose further and further away from the lava. He then looked up to see that the warrior of wood was saving him, "Arbormon!?".

"Hang in there little guy!" Arbormon shouted with his other hand hanging from a cliff as he swung by like a tarzan, "Hold on there, I's gotcha, right," he said after the hand holding Tommy reattached to the robot.

The two then landed on landed on land away from the lava.

"Arbormon, you saved me!" Tommy cheered as the robot set him down, "Kinda feels weird to say that, thanks,".

"Eh no problems, right," Arbormon replied, before a fireball zipped past them, "Oh, y'know we seem to be out of our element, so we's should probably run, right?".

"You said it!" Tommy agreed, before he and the robot took of to escape the fire Digimon.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the forest sphere,_

Zoe continued to walk through the dreary forest.

"Well this has been such a day," she moaned, hating what happened earlier "What's a girl gotta do to get some respect?!".

"Why would you ever get any respect?" a nasty voice that sounded like Zoe taunted.

"Hey who said that!?" Zoe barked, "What do you know!".

"You can't even beat a tree," the voice taunted again.

Zoe was getting very steamed by this person and angrily looked around for the bully. To her shock Zoe then saw in the tree, laying on a branch, was what appeared to a black shadowy version of Kazemon.

"Huh, that looks like, me, as a Digimon?" Zoe said in shock, "Am I really that revealing?".

The black fairy then stuck her tongue out at the human while making a loser sign with her fingers, angering Zoe even more. The black Kazemon then jumped of the tree and flew deeper into the forest.

"Hey get back here you meanie!" Zoe demanded before giving chase.

* * *

 _Back in the fire sphere,_

The warriors of the ice and wood had managed to escape from their fire throwing foe. They were now sitting on rocks to catch their breath.

"Gee, that was close," Tommy painted.

"Ain't dat the truth, right," Arbormon added.

"Thanks again for saving me," Tommy said, "How'd you find me anyways?".

"Well, in case you haven't figured it out, we're currently stuck insides of Sephirothmon, Mercurymon's beast spirit," the robot explained, much to Tommy's discomfort, "As for hows I found you, well, I'm not entirely sure?" he said as he scratched his head, "I just sorta had this here feeling that guided me's to yah, right?".

"I guess so?" Tommy replied seeming confused, before looking up at the robot, "So what do we do now?".

"Well, back in the day me and the other warriors used to use this place for training, right," Arbormon explained as he stood up, "My memory might be a bit stiff, but I think we can find a way outa here, yah understand?".

"I think so, lets go!" Tommy said eagerly as he got of the rock.

The two warriors then started off on their journey.

After walking a good while, Arbormon noticed Tommy seemed a bit off.

"Heys, you okay? He asked as he looked back at the boy.

"uh, yeah, I think it least?" the boy replied, seeming unsure, "Why you ask?".

"Look, I may has my beast spirit back, but well," Arbormon seemed to be struggling to get the words out.

"But what?" Tommy asked, seeming curious.

"Well, I's still what to get to knows yah, right?" the robot answered, "I'm still kinda new at this good guy thing, so, y'know,".

"You could start by tell me about yourself?" Tommy suggested, starting to get used to the robots intimidating size, "We've been enemies for so long, but I feel like I still don't know much about you yet?".

"Well, there's not much to tell, I'm a simple Digimon, right," the wood robot said as he scratched his head, "I like getting my work done, keeping myself in shape, and as you probably know, hamburgers!" Arbormon explained, seeming to cheer up.

"Yeah, I remember when we had to make you a burger to get the burgermon chef back," Tommy replied cheerfully, "I felt pretty happy when you ate my burger actually,".

"Hang on, yous was the one dat made that beautiful snack?" Arbormon asked.

"Ah-huh," Tommy nodded.

"Wow, well let me say from the bottom of my heart thanks," Arbormon said, "Kinda wish I wasn't so angry back thens, sorry right,".

"Yeah, that would have been nice," Tommy laughed.

Arbormon then chuckled a bit. He then decided to crouch down to make this easier for the human.

"So with that said, why don't you tells me about yous, right?" Arbormon said, before holding up a finger, "Y'know conversation is a two-way stream, yah understand?".

"Why do you do that?" Tommy asked, much to the wood warrior's confusion.

"Do's what?" he replied.

"Say all those sayings, like you just did?" Tommy explained, "Do you make them up or something?"

"Hey I don't make this stuff up, it just sorta comes to me, right?" Arbormon explained, making Tommy smile a bit, "So what's your story little guy, uh, Tommy right?".

"Yeah, Tommy that's me," Tommy replied, before going onto tell the wood warrior about himself.

* * *

 _Back with Zoe,_

The girl had tried to keep up with her doppelganger, but unfortunately she had lost the black Kazemon.

"Oh come on!" she cried, while trying to catch her breath.

Afterwards, Zoe then noticed what looked like a tree that was missing its top half and looked like it had a creepy face.

"Hang on?" Zoe pondered as she looked at the tree, "Why does that look, familiar?".

Just then, the eyes of the tree glowed blue as it came to life and walked out of the ground, "Raaaoorr!" it roared as it through its branch arms up, "Remember me Zoe!?"

"Ahh, oh no, not you!" Zoe moaned after she fell down, "What are you doing here?!".

The tree Digimon was in fact Woodmon, the very first Digimon Kazemon fought and had also lost too.

"I'm here to finish what I started and squash you!" the tree barked.

"You won't win this time!" Zoe said as she held out her D-tector. The spirit of wind glowed as Zoe began her transformation. "Execute!" Zoe then swiped the fractal code on his hand across the D-tector, "Spirit Evolution!" The armor of the wind fairy appeared around the girl and slowly pressed onto her. The transformation of the two warriors was complete, the fairy then flew down and did kick before wiping her hair, for she had become, "Kazemon!".

The wind warrior then tried to kick Woodmon. But the tree just swatted the fairy aside like it was nothing.

"Ow!" Kazemon said, before trying to get up, "Why you,".

"Hahahaha!" Black Kazemon laughed as she flew in, "What makes you think you could beat him now?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kazemon barked.

"It means you're the weakest legendary warrior," woodmon taunted

"You couldn't beat him alone, you needed that wolf to save your sorry behind," the fake fairy taunted, "Face it you're a dishonor to the name Kazemon!".

"Gerr, Hurricane wind!" Kazemon then whacked the two jerks with her tornadoes.

* * *

 _Back in the fire sphere,_

The two warriors had gotten back to trying to find a way out the lava land. Arbormon had gotten to the top of a cliff and was lifting Tommy up with his lowered rope hand.

"He kept on saying that I always got what I wanted, and that world didn't work that way?" Tommy said, having been telling the robot about his older brother Utaka, "And then he just left, big meanie,".

"Doesn't sound like da most polite person, right?" Arbormon said as he raised Tommy closer to the top, "But I's think he may have a point,".

"What do you mean? Tommy asked.

"Well y'know, I don't knows much abouts your world, but I can say that not all da's Digimon are to pleasant and kind, yah understand?" Arbormon said as he helped Tommy onto the cliff.

"I guess you would know," Tommy teased.

"Yah got dat right," Arbormon replied, "But what I'm saying is that some creatures likes to take advantage of others weaker than them,".

"You mean like you did with the Burgermon?" Tommy asked as he and the robot walked up the hill.

"Yeah, exactly like that," he replied before seeming a bit glum, "Gee, I's gots to make it up to those guys one of these days, right?" Arbormon then felt pretty guilty.

"I'm sure you'll get the chance to apologize," Tommy said, trying to comfort.

"Yah really think so?" the robot asked.

But before he could answer, a ball of fire nearly hit the heroes. They then looked to see the multi headed Digimon had found them and was ready to fire.

The two then decided to take off. Soon the duo ended up getting close to a volcano and were running out of non lava filled land.

"That's it, I'm tired of running!" Tommy said before pulling out his D-tector

"I's like your ways of thinking, right," Arbormon said as he took a battle stance.

But before the boy could Digivolve,

"Blizzard Blaster!" a voice that sounded like Kumamon, but eviller and more whiney. Cold missiles then hit the warriors of ice and wood.

"Ahhh!" Tommy screamed.

"OOOOOhhrg!" Arbormon screamed as well in pain.

After hitting the hot ground, the duo tried to get up

"Hey, you miss fire or something?" the robot asked.

"That wasn't me!" Tommy protested.

"Actually, it was,"

"Huh?" the warriors then turned and soon saw the attacker.

It looked like Kumamon, except all the color was black and shadowy.

"What, why's there another me!?" Tommy cried.

"That there is one of the shadow clones made by Mercurymon, right," Arbormon explained.

"Wait, you mean like the one that attacked JP?"

"Most certainly, right," the robot replied, "So you probably already know that he's going to try to drive you to despair, yah understand?".

"You haven't gotten rid of them yet Asuramon?" the black snow bear whined, "Hurry up already, I'm tired of these losers!".

The Indian Digimon just growled, seeming annoyed by the shadow.

"I would never say that!" Tommy protested.

"Sure you would, your just a selfish whiny baby!" Black Kumamon accused, "And I should know, cause I am you,".

"I'm nothing like you!" Tommy rebudled.

"Whah, whah, whah, shut up you baby!" Black Kumamon mocked as he threw a fit.

"Stop it!" Tommy shouted, before pulling out his D-tector.

The spirit of ice glowed as Tommy than began his transformation

"Execute!" Tommy then swiped the fractal code on his hand across the D-tector, "Spirit Evolution!". The armor of the ice bear appeared around the boy and slowly pressed onto him. The transformation was complete and the snow bear then sled down, for he was now, "Kumamon!".

"Blizzard Blaster!" The warrior of ice then pulled out his blaster and fired missiles at the fake. But sadly, Asuramon got in the way and took the attack.

"Geeerr, youch that's cold!" he cried.

"Now that's more like it, now get them you dummy!" Black Kumamon demanded, "Be a good friend already!".

"Raarrrr!" the Digimon roared as he charged.

The good Digimon jumped out of the way, ready to counter attack.

"Blizzard Blaster!" Kumamon said as he fired his ice missiles.

"Roundhouse Punt!" Arbormon then whacked the enemy with his detached limbs.

The attacks aggravated the Digimon, who then retaliated, "Fire fist of Shiva!" he then punched the fire of his fist at the heroes, which was super effective sadly.

Asuramon grinned at this.

"Yow that's hot, right," Arbormon groaned.

"No kidding," Kumamon agreed.

"Hurry and finish them off, your taking too long!" Black Kumamon whined, "What kind of lamo friend are you!?"

"If he's your friend, you shouldn't be treating him so badly!" Kumamon shouted.

"Come on, friends are just there to give you things and do stuff," Black Kumamon retorted smugly, "That's what you always used your friends and family for after all?"

Kumamon flinched at this. His parents had always given him a lot of stuff, and he enjoyed. So was that wrong people did so much for him? Was he a bad person because of how much he was given?

"Your going down!" Black Kumamon then pulled out his blaster.

"Blokade seed!" Arbormon then shot a seed that exploded on the fake and trapped him in vines, "Hey!".

"Dat aught keep you back, right," the wood warrior said, before turning towards the white bear, "Don't worry Kumamon, I's gots your back, you understand,".

"Thanks," Kumamon replied, seeming hesitant after what the fake said, but also a bit encouraged by the wood warrior's help.

Asuramon seemed to growl at this, seeming jealous.

"Hey, get me out of this you big lug!" Black Kumamon whined, "Stop being useless and fight now, now, now!".

"Y'know what, no!" he shouted.

"What did you say!"

"You haven't done anything for me, you're a terrible friend!" Asuramon shouted, before his face turned to the yellow happy face and looked to the real Kumamon, "Why don't you be my friend?".

"Really?" Kumamon said, seeming unsure, "Well, I guess so?".

"Good, now just hand over all your spirits like a good friend," Asuramon asked.

"What, no way!" Kumamon said, getting serious.

"Then burn!" Asuramon switched to his anger face and pushed Kumamon off the cliff.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Tommy!" Arbormon cried, "You gonna pay for dat big time, right!" the robot was then enveloped in fractal code, "Arbormon, slide evolution!" he was then transformed into the wood beast, "Petaldramon!".

The large lizard then tried to charge at the fiery Digimon. But before he could, Black Kumamon broke free and attacked. "Blizzard Blaster!" he then rapid fired missiles at the lizard, to the point where Petaldramon was unable to get past.

"Why you little!" the lizard groaned.

"Hey, eyes on my dummy!" Black Kumamon gestured, sounding very rude.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the wood sphere,_

Kazemon had finally managed to knock down Woodmon.

"You see, I'm not weak like used to be!" Kazemon bragged.

"Well guess what, neither is he!" Black Kazemon retorted.

Fractal code then enveloped Woodmon, transforming him into a elderly tree with many arms, a bushy mustache, and held a cane. "Cherrymon!" the Digimon said.

"Uh oh," Kazemon said feeling worried.

"Rarrh!" Cherrymon said with his now elderly voice as he reached out to grab the fairy.

Kazemon tried to fly away, but the tree caught her, "Ghaaahh, let go you creep!".

* * *

 _Back at the fire sphere,_

Petaldramon then got on his front legs and swung his tails in the air, "Thorn Ja-, owowowowowo!" the wood beast attempted to do his attack, but the fiery ground bunt the root tails the second they went in.

"Hhahahaah, loser!" Black Kumamon laughed.

However, the real Kumamon was not down for the count, "Frozen Tundra!" he then morphed into an ice crystal and stuck to the cliff wall.

Asuramon then switched to his happy face while reaching his arm out the the ice warrior. "Maybe I was too hasty, let's start over, just give me your spirits and well be cool," Asuramon offered.

Kumamon just frowned sternly.

"Come on, it's not like you have real friends, I'm all you got, so give me your spirits!" Asuramon said.

"No, your not a real friend, your just trying to use me!" Kumamon countered.

"Bah, you just as bad as that black bear," Asuramon said, "You don't even know what real friends are!".

"You're the one who don'ts knows, right!" Petaldramon shouted, which got the fire digimon's attention, "That kid knows more about friendship than any of you's mooks, yah understand!".

"Bah!" they scoffed.

"Listen, that kid was willing give me a chance, even when I didn't think I's could do anything after what I's done," the lizards explained, "If that ain't friendship, den I don't know what is!".

"Petaldramon," Kumamon said, seeming a bit moved by the former villain's words.

Black Kumamon was getting fed up and was soon enveloped in fractal code and became a black Blizzardmon. The false ice beast then jumped on the wood beast and held him down, "Shut up!"

"Yeah, what do you know!" Asuramon then turned back towards the crystallized Kumamon, "Alright, I'll give you one more chance, hand over the spirit and I'll-"

But what Asuramon didn't know, was that Kumamon had been growing his ice through the ground and had then broken through the cliff. This sent the treacherous Digimon into the lava and allowed Kumamon to get back up.

"Leave my friend alone!" the ice warrior shouted, before being covered in fractal code, "Kumamon, Slide Evolution!" the ice warrior had now become, "Blizzardmon!".

The ice beast's dreadlocks then glowed, "Frozen Arrowheads!" the locks then grabbed the faker and pulled him off the lizard.

"You see, you're just helping that fire hazard so you can get something!" Black Blizzardmon accused.

"What no, I?" Blizzardmon stuttered.

"Yeah, you are!" the fake shouted, "Your no better than that loser Asuramon!".

However, Petaldramon had used this chance to stand on his hind legs, "Leaf Cyclone!" the wood beast then blew the fake away with his attack.

"Shut up, right!" the lizard shouted, "Now you listen here, I'm helping Tommy because I want to, yah understand!" he then looked at Blizzardmon, "Look, don't listen to dat jerk, yous don't have to do's anything for me because of this, yah understand?".

Suddenly, the lava began to rumble. Then Asuramon jumped out of the lava unharmed and fist a flaming.

"Fire Fist of Shiva!" the four armed beast then unleash a flurry of fireballs at the heroes.

"Ahhhhh!" the beast screamed as the fire enveloped them.

The attack had been so powerful the it devolved Blizzardmon back to Tommy and Petaldramon back to Arbormon.

Black Blizzardmon then turned back to Black Kumamon, "See what happens when you don't listen to me?"

Asuramon begrudgingly nodded.

"That's what I thought, now be a 'good' friend and get these jerk's spirits!" The fake commanded.

"Looks like your brother was right, you really are just a selfish brat!" Asurmon then surrounded the heroes flames.

"My brother?" Tommy said, before thinking about his brother and about what he said about other people using him. "Yutaka, I think I get it now," he then looked at the two enemies and then at Arbormon, "You didn't want me to end up being used or becoming a terrible person?" He then looked at the robot and thought about he had said early. Despite all the evil the robot had done, Arbormon had really changed and was a true friend, "Thank you, I won't let them burn you!" Tommy then tried to cover Arbormon from the fire.

"Tommy, watch out," Abormon said, worried for the boy.

Tommy remained calm, despite the hot flames the boy felt relief and even though the flames were getting closer and hotter, the heat didn't hurt. In fact, he felt cool, like ice.

 _ **Well, I suppose you know what it's time for. Time for the fusion of-, wait, it's a what? Its that thing!? OOOHHHHH, oh no, uhg. Oih, I don't know if have the time or energy to make something up or get permission from someone else to use theirs, oi. Well okaaaay, here go's, something? Please bare with me.**_

The dimensions began to flicker and swirl. Then Tommy's D-tector began to glow bright.

When the light faded, the young boy found himself in a place covered in snow, with the wind blowing snowflakes.

"Whoa, what is this place?" Tommy asked, "Weird, why don't I feel cold?".

Then the boy saw a blue orb shine in the snow in front of him. Before he could react the orb and the snow around it began to rise. Soon the mass of snow was a bit higher than Tommy. It was clear that something was under the snow.

The creature then shook off the snow and reviled an old looking Digimon, "Why hello there sonny," the Digimon said, sounding kind and elderly.

The Digimon looked to be a mammal that looked similar to Blizzardmon, it walked on six legs with gold bracelets on each, the body was covered many locks of white hairy furr, some of which were braided, the only the bottom of the legs and head showing, its head looked a bit like a yak or a goat with to large brown horns spreading out, it had a white tail that looked like the rest of the fur, and on his back was the orb slightly covered by more hair with a few black spouts surrounding it on the sides.

"Hello?" Tommy said, slightly intimidated but also kinda amused, "So, who are you?".

"Where are my manners, I am the original warrior of ice, AncientMegatheriummon," the ice warrior explained, "Nice to meet you, my successor,".

"AncientMgeather-um?" Tommy tried to say, struggling to pronounce his predecessor name.

"Now, now, don't hurt yourself, hehe," AncientMegatheriummon chuckled, "Listen, back in my day, we warriors were the best of friends, it took awhile, but we overcame our differences to save the digital world," The ice warrior explained, "I'm proud you have learned what true friendship is,"

"Thank you," Tommy replied, before getting worried, "Wait if I'm here, what happened to Arbormon?!"

"Now don't you worry about your wooden friend," AncientMegatheriummon assured, "Your just about to save him,".

"I am?" Tommy said with confusion.

"Tommy, let me ask you something?" AncientMegatheriummon asked, "Do you like ice cream?".

"I love ice cream, yeah!" Tommy eagerly answered.

"Hhehe, then you'll enjoy this," AncientMegatheriummon then glowed, "With great honor, I bestow upon you my full power,".

Tommy smiled as the power began to form in him, "Thank you so much," he bowed, before putting his hand on the mammal's face gently, "I promise I'll use it to protect all my friends!".

"See that you do," AncientMegatheriummon smiled, "May the strength of snow and ice protect you for all of winter and eternity,".

The realm of ice then blew away, as Tommy's fusion evolution began.

Both of the spirits of ice glowed as the young boy was covered in fractal code. The spirits each gave pieces of themselves as Tommy gained a new form. The fractal code then exploded away, revealing a giant purple penguin with ice pops and a crank on his head? The bird then breathed out a puff of cold air and proclaimed himself as,

"Daipenmon,"

The Digimon started dumbfounded by the, thing, Tommy had become.

"Whoa, that's uh, something alright, right?" Arbormon said as he sat up, trying to understand what the fusion was.

"That stupid thing won't stop me!" Asurmon shouted.

"You two have spoiled the name of friendship!" Daipenmon boomed with his voice, but the beak didn't move for some reason, as he pulled out a giant blue popsicle, "For that, I shall freeze you colder than your horrid hearts!".

The giant penguin then slapped the fire Digimon away, before turning towards his fake counterpart and,

 _ **Okay, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, nooooooo. This was a bad idea, oh what have I done? I can't leave it like this, everyone will hate me! Wait, I think can still save this! I know, I'll give him a 'hidden feature'. If your still here don't go, I promise I'll fix this!**_

The dimensions then flickered a bit, but no one noticed.

Black Kumamon was starting to panic, "Y-y-you don't scare me!" he shuttered, "Crystal Breeze!" He then breathed out a breeze that frozen around the lower half of the penguin thing, but it didn't stop the fusion, thing?

Daipenmon smirked, before the crank on his head began to turn.

Daipenmon then breathed out an even more powerful icy wind that created a huge blizzard. In a matter of moments, the fire sphere was covered in snow, even the outside of Sephirothmon had ice forming around it.

* * *

 _Then in the wood sphere,_

Cherrymon had gotten Kazemon beaten down. Having just thrown her at another tree, before she soon crashed into the ground.

"Haha, your even more pathetic than before!" the tree taunted.

The wind warrior growled. Sadly Zoe was beginning to worry that what the fake and tree had said was true. She secretly did always feel embarrassed to have lost her first fight, "I guess I really am the weakest?" she thought, "Why can't I beat this?!"

But then, Kazemon felt a gentle breeze of cold air, it reminded her of Kumamon. Zoe then thought of her other friends and how they are probably going through a situation like her's, if not worse? "Back then, I couldn't protect my friends when they needed me?" Kazemon said as she got up, before getting determined, "But I'm not like that anymore, I'm stronger now!".

"Yeah right!" Black Kazemon scoffed.

"I'm not going to worry about what you say!" Kazemon retorted, "I'm going to be strong, for my friends!".

Kazemon then started doing a spinning headstand, "Tempest Twist!" it then created a tornado the grew larger and larger. The tornado then sucked in her two foes.

"Naaahh!" the tree cried.

The fake fairy and the tree struggled to stand there ground inside the twister.

"You, still can't stop us!" Black Kazemon struggled to say.

"Want a bet, execute!" Kazemon said from inside the tornado walls, before being covered in fractal code, "Kazemon, slide evolution!" the wind warrior had now become, "Zephyrmon!".

The enemies tried to launch a counterattack, but the harpie ninja was moving to fast inside the winds to be seen.

"Plasma Paws!" Zephyrmon's talons glowed, before zipping past her foes and slashing them like the ninja she was.

The wind beast continued this, damaging the evil Digimon constantly.

"It, doesn't matter, how strong you are," Black Kazemon struggled to say, "You'll never be better than Ranamon!" The fake fairy then disintegrated into code.

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" Cherrymon screamed, before fading to black with his fractal code showing.

"Slide evolution!" Zephyrmon then turned back to Kazemon, "Looks like I've won the rematch, huh?" she said, before pulling out her D-tector, "Fractal code, Digitize!" she then scanned the fractal code, ending the evil tree.

After this was done, the tornado winds faded alongside the forest.

Kazemon then turned back to Zoe, "I'm not weak anymore" she said confidently, looking cool.

However, she then remembered what Black Kazemon had said, " _You'll never be better than Ranamon!"_

Zoe figured that meant she would soon have to face the warrior of water once more. She then thought about her battles with Ranamon. Zoe had pretty much been able to handle herself against the amphibian, but then again, when she had become Calmaramon the squid would end up flying away from lack of control. So, what would happen if she had figured out how to use the beast spirit?

"No matter what she dishes out, I know I can beat Ranamon!" Zoe said, pushing aside her doubts.

An eyeball portal appeared in front of the girl. Zoe nodded and entered the freaky gateway.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the frosted fire sphere,_

The once heated lava lands had been covered in snow, decreasing the temperature greatly.

The giant penguin creature stared down his fake foe.

"This d-doesn't matter," Black Kumamon said, trying to hide his fear with cockiness, "Your still too fat to move!".

"Those popsicles are going to melt freak!" Asuramon growled, having also returned and was ready to burn the ice fusion.

At this point Arbormon, who was in a pile of snow and just popped up, had realized something about the penguin, "Y'know, if yah think about it, that Daipenmon is a bit more like me, yah understand?" the robot pointed out.

"What are you blabbering about?!" the fiery Digimon asked.

The penguin then grinned before, splitting open in half slowly like a machine? Then, from inside the darkness of the bird, two eyes glowed.

"What now?!" Black Kumamon whined.

"T-t-there's something in there?" Asuramon said, sounding astounded with his sad face.

The Digimon inside then lunged out at blurring speed. Before the fake could even see it, he was slashed rapidly by sharp weapon, sending him back. He then blasted Asuramon with his weapon

The frosty air then cleared to reveal what looked like a true fusion of Kumamon and Blizzardmon. The body was like the beast, but smaller, but it had a head that looked like Kumamon, but looked more mature with a bit of gruff around the chin and had a more intense headband, he wore bits of Kumamon's armor throughout, his weapons looked like Blizzardmon's axes as swords but with Kumamon blasters attached to it, and in is mouth was a popsicle stick.

 _ **Heheh, ice, ice, ice, ice! Ice, ice, ice, ice! Icy Art-tic-mon! See, I told you I'd fix this.**_

"Articmon is here!" he proclaimed.

"Oh your just full of surprises," Black Kumamon groaned sarcastically, before pulling out his blaster and started firing, but Articmon was unfazed.

"Let me show you how it's done!" The ice fusion then held up his two sword blasters, "Blizzard Barrage!" The the blasters then fired intensely at the foes.

Black Kumamon jumped behind Asurmon to avoid the attack. However, the fierce pelting of snowball missiles soon knocked the Digimon aside. But he wasn't down for long, Asurmon soon sprang back up and charged at the ice warrior, fist a flaming.

Black Kumamon then tried escape, but the warrior of wood was not going to let it happen.

"Aw no yah don't, execute!" Arbormon said from in the snow, before being surrounded by fractal code, "Arbormon, slide evolution!" he then became, "Petaldramon!" the wood beast then bust out of the snow and shot his tongue at the fake bear and grabbed him.

"Hey!".

"You not getting away, right!" Petaldramon said, before stabbing his tail into the now frozen ground, "Thorn Jab!".

Since the sphere had been filled with snow, the ground didn't burn the lizard when he attacked.

"Your nothing bout a greedy jerk, you're a bad guy, they'll never like!" Black kumamon cried as he threw a tantrum.

"Wrong again, right!" Petaldramon retorted, "I may have done bad, but those heroes have forgiven me and given me the chance to do right and be a hero, yah understand!" the wood beast then grinned, "There isn't nothing more you can say to change my mind, ain't that right, Daipenmon?".

"Huh?" Black Kumamon then looked to see the giant penguin abomination standing behind him with two giant popsicles, "AAAAAAAhhhh!"

The shell of the ice fusion then clapped his frozen treats together and squashed the fake. Daipenmon then started dancing in joy at the victory.

"That a boy," Petaldramon said, before getting distracted by the 'weapons, "Oooh.

Daipenmon then then heard a lough chomp, before lifting his weapon to see the wood beast latched mouth first onto one of the popsicles, trying to eat it.

"MMMhhh, nom nom nom, good!" he said as he hung from the treat

Meanwhile Articmon wrestled with Asuarmon.

"You're a horrible little boy, nobody likes you!" Asurmon accused, "You'll never have any real friends!".

"Your wrong, friendship isn't about what you get," Articmon explained, "Friendship is about giving to the ones you love!" Arcticmon was able to overpower the Digimon, "I have friends who care about me, and they need me, we help each other!" he then pulled out his weapons, "Ice sickle Giri!" he then rushed at the villain and slashed him swiftly as he passed.

The attack had done it and Asuramon's fractal code showed.

Arcticmon then turned to the fallen foe, "This Digivice will harden my courage like ice and purity you!" he then scanned the code, "Fractal code, digitize!".

Before Asuramon disappeared, he switched to his happy place one last time. Perhaps feeling joy to be free of Black Kumamon's abuse or maybe he knew that his next life would be better. The Digimon then distigrated, alongside the realm of the fire sphere.

Articmon then turned back to Tommy, causing Daipenmon to disappear, and Petaldramon to plop to the ground.

"oofm, right?" he said, before turning back to Arbormon.

"Thank you, Yutaka," Tommy said to himself, "I wish you could see me now,".

"Hey what am I, chopped burgers?" Arbormon said as he walked to the boy.

"Nah, thanks Arbormon, you were a big help" Tommy said, "I'm really glad your on our side now, you really are a true friend,".

"Thanks, that there means a lot, yah understand?" Arbormon said, "I bet your brother would be proud of how much yah grown, right,".

Tommy smiled back, feeling trust for the wood warrior.

Then, an eyeball portal appeared. The heroes then looked towards.

"This looks the way out for you Tommy," Arbormon explained.

"Wait, your not coming?" the boy asked.

"Hey don't worry, I'll get out here eventually, right," Arbormon explained, "But me's and Grumblemon gots to find dah rest of yah and get em out of Sephirothmon, yah understand?"

"I guess?" Tommy sighed, "You sure you'll be okay?".

"Hey, don't worry bout it, me and Grumble got this, right," Arbormon said, trying to be positive, "I want to do this, and didn't you say that friendship was about what you give?".

Tommy nodded, before hugging the robot much to the robot's surprise.

"Good luck, friend," he said.

"Thanks, Tommy," Arbormon said while hugging the boy back, "I promise, we'll all get out this, right,".

Tommy then let go of the wood warrior and left threw the portal. The eye then disappeared, leaving Arbormon the only one left in the sphere.

"I know yah watching Mercurymon," he said sternly, "Don't even think about trying to swade me or Grumblemon," The wood warrior could tell that the steel warrior, wherever he was, was frowning. "Unless you and Ranamon change your ways, we ain't budging, yah understand?".

A new eyeball portal then appeared in front of the wood warrior.

"Well thank you very much, right," Arbormon said, before stepping threw it.

The portal then disappeared.

However, Mercurymon then appeared. "Tis pity Arbormon," he spoke, before looking into his mirror, "Tis no going back once thi has'ef fallen to thy human scum," he sighed as he looked at images of the former evil warriors begin defeated, "Hm, pray tell, what be'ith this?" Mercurymon looked carfulling at the scenes and felt something was off. Like something had been tampered with. "Hmmmm, me thinks that you and thy traitorous friends may not be the only ones to invade my gathering?" The steel warrior pondered, before teleporting away.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, outside of the steel beast,_

The spheres on the bottom, the bottom left, and top left faded to black. Then one of the eyes on the fire sphere glowed and Tommy levitated out.

The boy the gently floated down to the ground, much to the delight of Bokomon and Neemon, who quickly ran to him.

"Boy, am I **glad** to see you guys," Tommy said, "You'll never believe what happened!".

 **Narrator Rika: He isn't kidding, and what about Zoe and the other legendary warriors? They're going to have a lot to talk about on the next Digimon Frontier!**

 _ **Purification Redemption!**_

* * *

 _ **It's done at last!**_

 **Treblemon: Hooray, arf!**

 _ **Goodness, how long as it been since I finished a chapter?**_

 **Treblemon: Almost three months.**

 _ **What!? Oih, I guess thats what happens when you have to do your last semester of college huh? Anycase, thank you all for your waiting. These chapters take awhile to make, but I'll try not to take as long now that I'm free.**_

 _ **This one took a lot longer since the original episode I feel was not that good. Then again, its a headache trying to figure out anything with this blasted bundle of balls.**_

. **...**...,.?

 **Treblemon: Huh, oh well? Time for review mentions, arf!**

 ** _Of course. Special thanks to Charmander17, EMP, Time Knight Leo, and Lei Lei, for your reviews._**

 **Treblemon: We really love reviews, arf, so thanks for taking the time to do so, arf!**

 _ **I hope the changes I made are still enjoyable.**_

 **Treblemon: But what about Koji!? Arn't you going to show his battles?**

 _ **Don't worry. When it comes time for light to face dark, I'll be sure his battle gets mentioned.**_

 **Treblemon: Oh good, I like him. He's a wolf like me, arf!**

 _ **Remember, reviews lead to sooner chapters and better stories!**_

 **Treblemon: Come back next time, it will be great, arf!**

 _ **Choa!**_

* * *

..c **.r..y _.o. :_** H **mm** m _m_ , **I wo** n _d_ **e** r?


	11. Chapter 11 Zoe's Un-bee-leavible battle!

The steel beast Sepherothmon still had 6 of the 10 spheres glowing, with everyone but Tommy, Bokomon, and Neemon trapped inside.

One of those spheres was the water sphere, a lush forest with a vast pure pound and clear skies. Also in the sphere just so happened to have the warrior of water herself, Ranamon. When the steel warrior had begun his plan, he found it only fitting that the warrior of water guard the sphere of water.

The amphibious female was relaxing under an umbrella laying on a lawn chair fanning herself with a fan that had her image, while wearing purple sunglasses. Since no humans had showed up, she thought it best to pass the time being lazy.

"I really am gorgeous," she said before getting up, "Wait a minute why am I looking at this dinky thing when I could use the whole darn ocean as a mirror?".

She then walked over to the pound and gazed in, and when she did a familiar mirror appeared in the water.

"Looks like I have yet another fan here?" Ranamon said, before looking closer, "All right sugar, tell me, who's the fairest of them all?".

The mirror then got staticy as the lips of the steel warrior appeared, "Prepare thyself,".

Ranamon then took off her sunglasses, "Hey, that's Mercurymon," she said, seeming happy to see a friend.

"It takes not a genius to see the fairest in all the land is thy," the mirror explained.

"Now, that's what a girl wants to hear," Ranamon replied.

"Or 'tis what I would have said before the fairest ot the fair entered the land," Mecurymon explained, "By that, I mean Kazemon,".

"You what?" Ranamon said as she stood up, sounding unamused.

"And the strongest and bravest must surely be Zephyrmon," the statice then faded, and showed a rather ticked off Ranamon.

"Hey, watchit metal head!" she said.

The static reappeared, "But I merely repeat what everyone says, that you could never hope to defeat her, m'lady,".

"We'll just see about that!" Ranamon scoffed, before walking off while fanning herself, "She'll go from the fairest to the foulest faster than you can whistle Dixie!".

After the water warrior left, the mirror smirked.

"This is too easy," Mecurymon then appeared in his mirror, "No matter who wins the fight, I shall have one less problem," he then smirked, "Not to mention an even greater prize lays in wait, hmhmhhm,".

* * *

 _Meanwhile outside of the abomination,_

Tommy and the two Digimon looked up at the glowing orbs.

"The others must still be inside of that thing?" Tommy pondered.

"Yes," Bokomon said as he turned towards the boy, "Let's hope they make it out in one piece,".

"A piece of what?" Neemon asked.

"You've got to have faith, if I was able to make it out, then so can they," Tommy encouraged, "Besides, Grumblemon and Arbormon are still in there to help,".

"I hope you're right Tommy, but if they could get out, why haven't they?" Bokomon said as he looked at the orbs.

* * *

 _Back in the water sphere,_

As Mercurymon had said, Zoe had just entered the lush landscape. After she took in the beautiful view, the girl had resumed trying to find her friends.

"Takuya, JP, where is everyone?!" she shouted as she walked, "Jeez, if you yell in the forest and no one hears you, is there really any point in yelling at all?".

However, what the girl didn't realize was that she was being watched, by fans of the water warrior.

"I can't bee-lieve what I'm bee-holding?" a Digimon that looked like a bee that was wearing a lot of Ranamon merchandise, including a fan, headband, and badges, "The mean one really exists, gerrr?".

"It's bee-yond me that anyone could be so bee-astly to our bee-loved?" another one said.

"It's bee-cause she's jealous of Ranamon!" the third one added, "But we'll put her where she bee-longs, right boys?".

The bug Digimon then raised their fans, "No one messes with Ranamon and her fans!" they cheered.

 **The Honeybeemon's speed makes them dangerous. Luckily, they're not so swift upstairs.**

"Alone again," Zoe moaned as she walked on, "You'd think I'd be used to it by now,".

Zoe then thought back how in the human world most of the girls ignored her. Though, there was this one time while she was on a school camping trip, were a girl was nice to her after Zoe helped with the girl's hurt foot. Afterwards the girl invited Zoe to eat with her and it seemed like they had become friends. Though what happened later, she'd rather not remember.

"She seemed so nice too?" she thought, feeling sad but soon brushed it off, "Oh well, better find the others,".

However, the Honeybeemon were near by with a wooden cage ready to trap the girl.

"Bee prepared, when she's bee-neath the cage-" one of them said.

"Hey, she's making a bee-line for the other path!" one of them pointed out.

"Huh, aw, come on," the bees said before flying off the tree and to the ground, "We were so close," however, the bees then looked up and saw they forgot to tire up the cage, "Huh, aaahh!".

The Honeybeemon were now stuck in there own trap.

"Huh?" Zoe heard this and turned to see the bug Digimon in this sticky situation, "Looks like you guys could use a little help?".

"If you'd bee so kind?" they asked.

"Hold on a second, I'll get you out," Zoe offered.

The spirit of wind glowed as Zoe began her transformation.

"Execute!" Zoe then swiped the fractal code on his hand across the D-tector, "Spirit Evolution!".

The armor of the wind fairy appeared around the girl and slowly pressed onto her.

The transformation of the wind warrior was complete, and she had become, "Kazemon!".

"Un-bee-lievable!" the bees said.

"Stand back!" Kazemon said before ramming the cage with her rear, "Alright guys, your all clear,".

"Thank you!" the HoneyBeemon said, before one spoke up, "We don't know what would have become of us,".

"Thanks so much!" they then buzzed off.

"Take care," Kazemon said, before flying away herself.

However, the bee's where actually really displeased, "Can you bee-lieve her?"

"Bee-ing all phony about caring?"

"She'll bee sorry,"

They then flew off to their next scheme.

 _ **Does any really care about these bumble brains antics? Ugh, let's just skip a head a bit, shall we?**_

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the thunder sphere,_

"Hello, anybody?" JP shouted as he trudged through the land, "Oh what I wouldn't give for a cheeseburger," he moaned, "Though with my luck it would probably try to eat me,"

"Squawk, jerk, no more Grumblemon, no more Grumblemon!" a voice squawked, sounding like a parrot.

"Hey who said that!?" JP shouted, feeling annoyed by the taunting.

"Grumblemon gone, squawk, all your fault!" the voice said again, "You destroyed him, JP jerk!".

"What, no, no, that's not what happened!" he yelled, starting to feel guilt again, "I had to, he was?" he then was able to see the jerk that was messing with him.

It appeared to be a giant green parrot like Digimon that was perched on one of the tall pillars.

 **If it doesn't get you with razor sharp claws, Parrotmon will defeat you with his Sonic Destroyer attack!**

"Squawk, selfish, you'd kill all for girl, squawk!" Parrotmon taunted.

"I'll shut up your lies!" JP then pulled out his D-tector.

"Ohh, just like you did to Grumblemon huh?" the bird squawked as he left his perch, "You never care, never care!".

"No, I'm not like that!?" JP's guilt was really getting to him know. For some reason JP couldn't remember any of the bad things the earth warrior had done, but instead could only remember all the time good times he had with the troll. But then the image of MetalKabuterimon ending the Grumblemon flashed into his head, pushing the feeling of guilt over the limit, "No, how could I do that to him!?"

The meltdown of guilt unfortunately allowed Parrotmon to swoop in and grab the boy with his talons.

"Squawk, good bye, good bye!" the bird taunted.

"I guess I had this coming?" JP moaned, still filled with guilt.

But then, something jumped out of the ground, with a hammer, "Seismic Sledge!" Grumblemon then smacked the bird Digimon with his hammer, "You no hurt friend JP, bird brain!".

"Scwaaaaaaarrrkk!" Parrotmon cried, letting go of the boy.

"Huh, wait a minute?" JP said as he got up, to see the warrior of earth he thought he destroyed, "Grumblemon!?".

"JP expect other Digimon?" the gnome smiled, before being surprised when the human fell flat on his face in a bow.

"I'm so sorry Grumblemon!" JP moaned, "I didn't mean to destroy you, well I did, but I?!"

The earth was quite confused by the human's actions, "What with you JP, that long time ago, Grumblemon OK now?".

JP seemed to still be in a state of sorriness, so Grumblemon decided to take a hands on approach and started shaking the boy.

"Snap out friend!" he said, "Me not gone!"

"Schawk, JP jerk, destroy Grumblemon!" Parrotmon squawked.

"Huh?" Grumblemon then looked at the bird and back to JP, "Oh, me get thing now,".

He then let go of the kid, before he gave the sobbing JP a quick smack.

"Ow, hey what was that for!?" JP said, angered by the petty attack.

"Look, forget what bad you do in past," Grumblemon said, "Grumblemon not mad anymore about defeat from MetalKabuterimon,".

"Y-your not?" JP asked.

"No, in fact me happy me got purified," Grumblemon explained, "JP no need feel bad about past, Grumblemon had it coming," he explained, "But it had happened for us to create friendship, so don't feel bad about back then, feel good about friendship now,".

Jp thought about what the earth warrior told him. The feelings of guilt disappeared with each thing gnome said.

"Your right!" JP said as he got up, "Your still here and your still my friend!".

"Squawk, but you?" Parrotmon tried to say.

"Shut up!" Grumblemon said.

"Yeah, you can't hurt me with your annoying lies anymore!" JP shouted, confidence restored, "I may have let my anger

"Gerrrr, then I'll hurt you with this, squawk!" Parrotmon shouted as he spread his wings before being enveloped in fractal code. The code then exploded to reveal a larger bird covered gold armor known as "Eaglemon!".

The large digimon then took flight, sending a gust wind at the heroes. However, despite now being faced with the giant bird mega Digimon, the heroes were not shaken.

"Think that really too much?" Grumblemon smirked, confidence as sturdy as earth.

"Guess he really is a bird brain," JP added, before pulling out his D-tector, "Lets do this, friend!"

Both of the spirits of thunder glowed as the chubby boy was covered in fractal code. The spirits each gave pieces of themselves as JP gained a new form. The fractal code then exploded away, allowing six legs to stop the ground as the giant blue and gold beetle sparked with lighting, he then opened his mouth under his two horns of rhino and stag and proclaimed himself, "RhinoKabuterimon!".

Grumblemon had to do a double take when he saw the giant beetle, "Whoa, when JP get big bug spirit!?".

"It's a long awesome story," the giant bug said as he opened his wings, " now get on and lets beat some sense into this bird brain, right pal!"

Grumblemon nodded with a smirk of confidence and hopped on as the thunder fusion took flight to fight Eaglemon.

* * *

 _Back in the water sphere,_

After many attempts at capturing the wind warrior ending with the Honeybeemon getting caught in their own trap and then rescued by Kazemon, the HoneyBeemon had actually made friends with Zoe and were now hanging out with her next to the lake.

"Honey bread, oh bee-autiful one?" A HoneyBeemon happily offered.

"Bee-fore that, try some honey ice," Another bug offered.

"I," Zoe tried to say, humbled by the gifts of her new friends.

"Let her finish her honey juice," one the bee's said.

"Thanks," Zoe replied, before trying the juice.

"It's our most bee-loved drink,"

"Well, it's great," Zoe replied.

"Just bee sure to have some ice before you get too full," The one holding ice cream said, "I Bee-sech you,".

"Well of course I will," Zoe said, sound delighted, "I'm sure if it's anything like the juice, I'll love it,".

"And please don't bee afraid that it's going to make you fat, that's what always worried Rana-,"

Before he could finish, one of the other Honeybeemon shoved the ice cream into his face.

"Thanks once again for bailing us out of everything that bee-fel us" he thanked, hoping his friend didn't spill any info.

"I was glad to do it," Zoe said, "And anyway, I should be thanking you for all this delicious food,".

"No problem!" a HoneyBeemon replied, "Bee-sides, if not for you, we wouldn't even be here,".

"Hey, you guys need to eat too," Zoe said as she offered some of the honey food to the bee Digimon, which made them happy, "Food's always better if you eat it with someone else,".

"Wow, your so nice!" one of the bee's said.

"You must bee really popular where your from," another added.

"Yeah, I wish," Zoe replied, seeming a bit glum, "I actually had a really hard making any friends back home,".

"Really, but your so nice and bee-uatiful?".

"I guess I was too different from the other girls or something," Zoe said, seeming sad, "I was just being myself, is that so wrong?" she then seemed guilty, "I wonder if they would have been nicer if I was more like them?".

"Not at all," A HoneyBeemon said, "We like you just the way you are!".

"Thanks," Zoe smiled. Though she didn't feel like she was as good as the bee's said. Then again, maybe she shouldn't be so hard on herself and should just enjoy the moment.

The girl and the bees then bit down the food, laughing at their good time.

* * *

 _However, not to far away,_

Zoe was being watched through a mirror by her rival Ranamon.

"Dirty double crossers," Ranamon said with disappointment of the bees.

"Seems another group of thy fans have left you for the superior beauty m'lady," Mercurymon said through the mirror, "Tis a pity that day by day, another batch of thy fans betray you for some new,"

"She is not that pretty!" Ranamon whined, "I'm still more beautiful and I always will be!".

"Perhaps, but if thy are not careful, thou will not have that beauty much longer me thinks?".

This thought made the water warrior shiver, "No, no, that won't happen!" she shouted seeming anxious, "That brat will neva beat me!".

"Thou may be right, but the warrior of wind will soon come for you m'lady," Mercurymon pointed out, making the water warrior more worried, "Thou best act fast, if thy really are the better warrior?".

"Fine!" Ranamon said, "I've got to do everything myself,".

"Before thou depart for thy battle, might I humbly recommend some advice?" Mecurymon offered.

"Okay spill!" Ranamon said.

"Tis not enough to merely defeat the fair human, nay, you must make'th her suffer and drown in her own despair!" Mercurymon explained.

"Now your talking honey," Ranamon said, seeming to get more malicious, "I want her to know that she's nothing compared to me!" she grinned, "But how am I going to do that?".

"Tis simple deer Ranamon, the warrior of wind may be fair, but also is just as lonely," Mercurymon chuckled, as an apple appeared in front of the girl Digimon, "Have her eat this morsel, and the wench will be no match for your manipulation,".

"Well aren't you too kind sugar," Ranamon chuckled, She then got up and started heading to where Zoe and the bees were, "You always know just what to say Mercurymon," she said, sound Thankfull, "I don't know what I'd do with out yah sugar," Ranamon then happily skipped off to begin her plan.

But little did she know that Mercurymon had plans of his own.

"Hmhmhmh, tis' truly a pity, forgive my influence dear Ranamon," Mercurymon snickered, sounding more arrogant than regretful, "Tis' most necessary for my plans, hehaha,".

* * *

 _Back with the others in the water sphere,_

After enjoying the food, Zoe had fallen asleep by a tree with two of the HoneyBeemon watching her. The other HoneyBeemon was busy picking flowers for the wondrous wind warrior.

"There," the bee happily said, having just finished the bouquet of flowers. However, it was at this point that the water warrior decided to show up, "Ranamon!?".

"My, what lovely flowers, are they for me?" she asked.

"Sure," Honeybee then gave the water warrior the bouquet, "Who else would they be for?".

After she took them, Ranamon pulled out an apple, "And now, here's a little something for you and your numskull friends to give to that bratty girl," she said soothingly, "Make sure she eats it, this apple's going to give her the worst nightmares she's ever had," Ranamon explained, sound much less soothing, "And just a word to the wise, if you mess this up, you're out of the fanclub honey!".

"Yeah, but-" HoneyBeemon tried to say as he was handed the cursed fruit

"Just do it!" Ranamon demanded, before walking off.

Soon after, Zoe was beginning to awaken from her snooze with a yawn.

"An apple for us?" the two HoneyBeemon on the tree asked as they flew down.

"No, I brought this for her," the one with the apple hesitantly said, before offering it to Zoe, "Here,"

"For me, thank you," Zoe said as she got up and took the forbidden fruit.

Ranamon eagerly watch from behind tree as the girl she despised took the bait of her devious plan.

"Looks delicious," Zoe said, about to take a bite.

"Wait!" HoneyBeemon said.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing," he replied, seeming sad about something.

"Ok," Zoe then chomped the fruit, much to Ranamon's malicious delight and the HoneyBeemon's guilt. "Mm, thanks guys, this turned out to be a great day," she said as she walked to the pond.

Sadly, the poison in the apple soon took effect and made Zoe flinch and drop it.

"Zoe!" the Bee's cried.

The girls eyes went blank as she wandered over to the pond, with Ranamon laughing at her victory.

"Heheheeha, what's the matter sugar?" the wicked water warrior asked, "Feeling a little under the weather?".

Zoe then looked got down and looked into waters.

"Let the nightmare begin, ahahahahaha!".

As her vision blurred, Zoe began to remember her time during that camping trip. The group had set up camp at a lake, not to different from the one in the water sphere. She remembered how the girl she made friends with decided to turn on her.

The girl was having dinner with the group of girls that didn't like Zoe and didn't let Zoe join them. Earley the girl had offered a seat to Zoe after she had helped with her hurt foot.

But when she tried to join, the girl wouldn't let Zoe join, since the other girls had would rather go elsewhere then be near Zoe.

"Just go to a different group," Zoe's supposed friend said, seeming very to have a hard time, likely pressured by the mean girls, "We're already using all of our pots and pans and junk, sorry,".

"Liar!" Zoe shouted, lashing out at being abandoned by the girl.

This scared away the nearby ducks and frightened the girl.

"I'm sorry!" she cried as she ran away.

"Wait!" Zoe said, not meaning to hurt the girl.

The memory began to ripple away.

Ranamon had also been able to see the nightmare and was ready to use the event to torment Zoe.

"Oh, what's wrong sugar?" she sarcastically asked, "Did our little beauty queen wannabe just realize what I always knew?" Ranamon said as she walked towards the depressed girl, "That no one really likes you?".

Zoe looked up at the water warrior, still under the spell of depression.

"Must be hard to be so unpopular?" Ranamon mocked.

* * *

 _Back in the thunder sphere,_

RhinoKabuterimon with Grumblemon riding were locked in a fierce air battle with Eaglemon.

"Thunder laser!" the thunder fusion then fired electrical blast from its horn.

The armored bird soared past each blast, before retaliating with, "Mystic break!" and fired a white ray at the bug.

Fortunately, RhinoKabuterimon was able to avoid it by flying upwards.

Grumblemon then used this as a chance to attack and jumped towards the bird, being enveloped in fractal code as he did it, "Slide evolution!" he then became, "Gigasmon!" he then tried to pound the armored bird.

But Eegalemon was fast and swooped out of the way.

Gigasmon it the ground hard but was unfazed.

"Oh yeah, try fly through this, Quagmire Twister!" the earth beast then spun around with his arms out and created a tornado of mud.

Eaglemon was soon sucked towards it. The bird fought back hard but couldn't hold out forever.

Which is when RhinoKabuteirmon then rammed into the bird.

"Lights out for you!" the fusion said as he charged up more electricity, "Or should I say on, Condenser Storm!".

The lighting surged through the horn and into Eaglemon.

"Squaaarrrrrrrkk!" it cried as it's entire body was electrocuted. The mighty bird then faded black as the fractal code showed.

"Shocking, isn't it?" the thunder warrior said as he held his D-tector with his mouth , "Fractal code, digitize!"

He then scanned the fractal code and ended the bird.

Soon after, the thunder fusion flew back to then ground and turned back to JP, as did Gigasmon to Grumblemon.

"Nice one!"

"Right back ach yah!

The said as they high fived.

Then another Eyeball portal appeared.

"Gah, not one these freaks again?!" JP moaned.

"No, it good, freak be fore way out!" Grumblemon explained, "For JP at least,"

"But what about you, and the others?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Friend no worry, Grumblemon promise Grumblemon and Arbormon get all friends out," the gnome assured, "Trust Grumblemon,".

While JP was still worried about his friends, especially Zoe, but he knew he could count on the warrior of earth.

"Okay, I trust you," JP said confidently, "Just please get out safely,".

"Grumblemon promise," the Digimon said as he and JP shook hands.

The chubby digidestined then jumped through the portal to the outside of the steel beast.

"Alright, now Grumblemon turn to move on," he said, waiting for a portal. But on didn't appear, "Anyday, Grumblemon still waiting!?"after a few more moments of waiting, one finally appeared, "Gerrr, about time!".

He then entered, before the land of the thunder sphere vanished.

* * *

 _Outside the steel beast,_

Jp then came flying out of one of the eyeballs, which was pretty high.

"AAAAhhh!"

"Well catch you!" Tommy shouted as he and Neemon ran to him.

Unfortunately, they all ended up colliding in a crash.

"That was a bad idea?" Neemon moaned as Bokomon came running to the heroes.

"You made it out!" he said, glad to see his friend safe.

"We were worried," Neemon said after getting up, "Did you bring me a present?".

"No," JP said as he got up and looked at Sephirothmon's darkened spheres.

"See, they are gonna make it out, just like I said" Tommy proclaimed.

However, JP then noticed the sphere of the middle right had the shadows of his female friend and evil female warrior.

"Oh no, look it's Zoe and Ranamon!" he said with worry.

* * *

 _Speaking of which,_

"I have friends," Zoe moaned.

"Please," Ranamon scoffed, "They're just pretending sugar, when you're not around, they say all sorts of bad things about you,".

"That's not true, is it?" Zoe asked, starting to succumb to the doubt, "My friends wouldn't be that mean?" she then looked towards the water, "But then again, how could I know for sure whether or not they're lying to me?" she wondered, "Lots of people seem nice at first,".

She then thought of what happened with the girl again. However, Zoe then thought about her anger, while justified, must made the girl really sad, and hurt. This started to make Zoe feel bad for her actions

"So I was cruel right back to her, that's not right," Zoe said, sounding remorseful, "I shouldn't have been mean," she then looked back to Ranamon, "I'm gonna try harder to be nicer, I'll be a better person,".

This agitated Ranamon, she wasn't trying to improve the girl, she wanted Zoe to drown in despair.

"Ugh, oh you are such a goodie two-shoes!" she snapped as she threw the flowers the HoneyBeemon had given her at Zoe.

Unfortunately for the water warrior, this angered the female digi-destined enough to snap her out of the nightmare spell.

"Uh oh," Ranamon said, feeling slightly worried by the fire in Zoe's eyes.

The spirit of wind glowed as Zoe began her transformation.

"Execute!" Zoe then swiped the fractal code on his hand across the D-tector, "Spirit Evolution!".

The armor of the wind fairy appeared around the girl and slowly pressed onto her.

The transformation of the wind warrior was complete, and she had become, "Kazemon!".

"Allright miss perfect, you think you're so hot?" Ranamon said as she took a battle stance, "Well you're not as smart as you think, see those HoneyBeemon over there?!".

The bee Digimon where on a branch of a nearby tree watching the battle that was about to begin.

"You thought they cared about you, didn't you?" Ranamon said as she looked at the HoneyBeemon, "Well let me let you in on a little secret honey pie, they're really working for me and they despise you like everyone else does!".

The HoneyBeemon frowned at this, feeling guilty for what they had done. But it didn't go unnoticed.

"What's that look for?!" Ranamon snapped.

"Whhaaa!?" they said, being startled.

"Your still in the fanclub, so you insects better start cheering for me, or you're next on the list," Ranamon scolded, "Got it!?".

The HoneyBeemon then flew off the tree, having suddenly gotten all their Ranamon fan club gear on.

"Yeah, yay, yay," the cheered, but with very little enthusiasm.

Kazemon then took flight, ready to fight.

"Now that's better," Ranamon said as she joined the battle. She then held up her hand, "Draining Rain!" she then summoned a vortex of that storm clouds that then let loose a flood of water onto the wind fairy.

"Whoooaaaa!" Kazemon cried as she was dragged into the water below. The wind warrior flailed as she tried to avoid drowning, but Ranamon wasn't going to give her the chance.

"Whipping Waves!" Ranamon then made the water lifted Kazemon up with a vortex of torrents.

"Whoaaa!" she cried.

"What's the matter?" Ranamon taunted, "Hard to do your little kicks when you're so far off the ground?" she mocked, "Here, let me help you down!" the water warrior then made the vortex dragged Kazemon down to the depths to drown, "It's all over girlie girl!".

"I can't bee-leve it's over so quick," a HoneyBeemon moaned as he and the others covered themselves with their fans from the rain. But then they saw something in the lake, "Huh?".

"It's not!" Kazemon said as she arose legs first form the water, much to Ranamon's shock, "Tempest Twist!" she then spun around with her upside down headstand, creating a small wind, as she spun towards her foe and kicked Ranamon.

 _ **Okay maybe the reason it was so potent last chapter was motivation. Hope that stops a plot hole.**_

"Uoh!" the water warrior screamed in pain as she was knocked to the ground face first, "Why you horrible little brat!" she whined, "Ooh you're going to pay so big for that!".

"Oh yeah!?" Kazemon said, before being enveloped in fractal code, "Slide evolution!" Kazemon then evolved to, "Zephyrmon!".

"So beautiful!" the HoneyBeemon cheered at the harpy ninja, before looking to Ranamon, wondering what she would do next, "Huh?".

"Oh please," she scoffed, before being enveloped in fractal code herself, "Slide evolution!" she then evolved to "Calmaramon!" she was then ready for her praise, "Now what do you say?!".

"So ugly," the HoneyBeemon said, covering their faces with the fans at the presence of the squid 'lady', "But it's still Ranamon." They then turned the fan to the side with the water warrior blowing a kiss, "Quick, before she gets mad!" they then faked the cheer, "Yay!".

It wasn't long until the squid lady Digimon was in the water ready rumble.

Zephyrmon then swooped in and kicked the water beast in the face.

"Uhg, lay off the face!" Calmaramon yelled, as she retaliated by punching the wind beast with her tentacle.

The harpy fell to the water, and Calmaramon made sure she went down by toppling onto her.

The HoneyBeemon anxiously waited for what to happen next.

Calmaramon then resurfaced with Zephyrmon in her slimy clutches.

"What's wrong, little waterlogged?" she mocked.

"Yay, yay, yay!" The bees cheered, though you could tell it was fake by the looks of their faces.

"See, no one's on your side!" Calmaramon taunted, before tossing the bird aside into the water, "It's time I clipped your wings for good!" the humanoid part of the water beast then sank into the squid, before it jumped into the air by slamming its tentacles on the lake, "Titanic Tempest!" the squid then curled up before spinning around like a drill, aiming to land on the wind beast.

Zephyrmon tried to swim away, but the drilling squid was to fast and slammed her into the waters below. Calmaramon kept going until she forced the harpy onto the seafloor and then proceeded to go back up for praise.

The HoneyBeemon were now quite sad that the wind warrior seemed to be done for.

"Well, well, looks like everything's right with the world again," Calmaramon bragged as she swam to the land, feeling great to be rid of her rival, "Once more, I am the prettiest and the strongest!" she then screeched, "Now give me that cheering!".

However, the Digimon then noticed that Zephyrmon had survived and was hanging onto a tree that was in the lake.

"Sorry, bit you're still as ugly and weak as ever," she said as she turned towards the others, "Someone as mean as you could never understand what true beauty is,".

"Yeah!" the HoneyBeemon cheered with genuine happiness, before flying towards the wind beast.

"You are bee-yond great!"

"So strong!"

"And really nice!".

They each said as they flew over and tossed aside all their Ranamon merch. "From now on, we're gonna be your number one fans!".

"Thanks guys!" Zephyrmon replied, before the bee's helped her up.

"What!?" Calmaramon shouted. As she looked at the turncoat fans, something inside the squid snapped. She knew that if this kept up, she would lose all her fans and nobody would like her. The anger she had for the wind warrior reached its limit. She was going to get rid of that brat once and for all, no matter what! "How dare you turn on me you little runts!" she then puffed up her chest, "Acid ink!" she then spat an ink blob at the HoneyBeemon, "I'll remove you brats from the fanclub and this world!".

The Bee's covered the faces in fear.

"No!" Zephyrmon then flew in and took the hit, getting covered in the painful substance, "I won't, let you hurt my, friends,".

"Take a good look boys, before your new queen melts into an ugly ball of muck!" Calmaramon mocked.

"Don't listen to her, you still have inner beauty!" on of the HoneyBeemon said.

"The only thing that's melting is our hearts!" another one encouraged.

"G-guys," the wind beast moaned. Despite the pain, she felt glad that she didn't have to change for the bees to like her. That was why she didn't get along with the mean girls back home, they didn't like that she was different. But the friends she made in the Digital world didn't care she was different and she was going to return the love and protect them all, "You guys are the best, I hope, I can be ,as good a friend ,as you and all my other friends have been?".

"AAAAUUGGHH!" Calmaramon screamed, being pushed over the edge with envy and jealousy, as she pounced on the wind beast. She then grabbed Zephyrmon and dragged her deeper and deeper into the water. "I may not have been able to drown you in despair, so I'll just drown you, hahahaahahahah!".

Zephrymon chocked for air as it got harder and harder to breath. The stings of the ink didn't help, especially when it caused her to devolve back to Zoe.

Zoe knew she was done for. But then she remembered her friends and the time she spent with them and the HoneyBeemon.

"This might be it, but at least I know I had true friends," she thought, starting to feel happy, "I'm glad they all liked me for who I was," the air in her longs was nearly out, "I, just, wish, I could protect them, and be, nicer!".

 _ **Well, looks like someone has grown and overcome their doubt? Alright, what do I have to censor this time? Oh, actually that's pretty appropriate, kinda cute for a bird. But I probably have censor the fuis-, Oh, that not really too bad. I think if I just leave out the placement of the propellers it should be fine.**_

The dimensions then flickered and swirled, looking extra trippy underwater. Zoe's D-tector then shined brightly.

* * *

When the flash died down, Zoe then took a huge gasp of air.

"*Ghaps*, *breath*, *breath* grazi?" she breathed heavily, feeling glad to have air, but confused as to why, "Huh, where am I?" she then looked down to see she was in flouting in the sky with no land inside, "Ahh, what's even going on!?".

Zoe then found that she appeared to be in the sky not falling but flouting, with a gentle breeze blowing. It didn't take long for her to get over that fact she was flouting and actually felt pretty calm.

"H-how did I get here?" She asked, before hearing something swoop past, "What, who's there!?".

The figure then swooped by again, then again behind the girl, leaving a rainbow blur each time with increasingly strong wind.

Zoe frantically tried to follow, but just got more confused.

Then, a blast wind upwards, forcing Zoe to hold down her skirt. Suddenly a Digimon flew up and appeared to Zoe.

"Belisemo," Zoe said in awe of the female Digimon.

The Digimon looked similar to Kazemon and Zephyrmon, but wasn't as revealing, she resembled an adult human women with talon like leg armor that had golden wings, while also having lightweight legless body armor as well as some on her arm, on her shoulders was wing like armor that was light green, green, and blue with smaller gold wings on the top, her face was masked while showing crystal blue eyes, with long rainbow colored hair with a gold wings on the top of the head, she carried a rapier, and was stunningly beautiful.

"Nice job successor," she spoke, her voice sounding mature and confident, "I was hoping you'd figure out your self worth,".

"Thanks," Zoe said, before it occurred to her, "Hang on, you called me successor, does that mean?"

"Clever girl, indeed, I am the original legendary warrior of wind, AncietKazemon!" she proclaimed, the wind blowing with her pose, "Knowing you've found true friends is hard, it took time for me to understand the care I shared with my legendary warrior comrades," she explained, "You have found friends that love you for who you are, and now you understand that you are worth being friends with,".

"Your right, I really am thankful for my friends," Zoe explained, feeling grateful, "That's why I want to still try to be nicer, so my friends can be happier when their around me!".

"Well, nothing wrong with trying to improve, kinda like the air plans you humans made to soar through the skies?" AncientKazemon mused, "Now, with great honor I present you with my full power!" she then pointed her rapier at the girl and knighted her.

The winds began to surround Zoe, thankfully not blowing up her clothes, as the power began to enter her.

"Thank you AncientKazemon!" Zoe said, "I promise I won't waste it!".

"Good, now go and win your battle!" AncientKazemon proclaimed as the wind got stronger, "Oh and one more thing, try not to be too rough with my sister Ancientmermaidmon's successor, k?" she said, sounding like a big sister, "May the winds of time, carry you and your friends through eternity!".

The winds reached their full flurry as Zoe's new evolution began.

Both of the spirits of wind glowed as the girl was covered in fractal code. The spirits each gave pieces of themselves as Zoe gained a new form. The fractal code then exploded away, revealing a blue haired humanoid girl with jet like armor that covered most of her body. The fusion then descended onto the pedestal with the thrusters on her back active, she then grabbed her weapon, a large blue pinwheel, and proclaimed herself "JetSilphymon!".

The fusion of wind's jets then blasted with great fury as she flew out of the water, with Calmaramon being dragged with her.

"Huh, wha-wha, whoaaaaaA!" the squid screamed, before finally letting go once they resurfaced. Calmaramon was unable to keep her grip and went crashing down to the water, "Whaaaaaa!"

The Digimon were then jaw dropped in awe at the wind fusion that flouted in high in the sky.

"Whoa, look at her!" one of the HoneyBeemon beamed.

"It's un-bee-lieavible bee-uatful!".

"N-no way!" the water beast cried as she tried to recover from the fall.

JetSilphymon truly was a beauty. She looked like a fusion of Kazemon and Zephyrmon, but the armor was now metallic and had jet parts like wings on the legs, engines on the feet, two thruster wings on her back, a jetairplain on her head, with blue hair blowing in the wind next to her determined eyes, with a white mask similar to the wind beast, he weapon was a giant blue and white pinwheel for creating wind, and unlike Zoe's forms, wasn't painfully revealing.

 _ **Not to shabby girl. Now Go on, win gs, take off!**_

"No fair!" Calmaramon whined, "Why do you get all the good looking stuff you brat!".

"Calmaramon, you can't hurt me with your petty insults anymore!" the wind fusion proclaimed, with her cool mature beautiful voice, "With the kindness I show my friends, I will take flight and soar while I blow evil like you away!".

"Yay!" the Bee's cheered.

"Geerrr, Acid Ink!" Calmaramon tried spit ink at the jet clad Digimon.

"That again, really?" JetSilphymon chuckled, before grasping her weapon with both hands, "Ultra Turbulence!" the pinwheel started turning rapidly, as the wind fusion swang it and sent a huge blast of wind.

The gust was so powerful, it sent the glob of ink right back at it's spitter.

"No, whaaa!" she screamed before being splattered, "Ugh, this better not ruin my makeup again!?" she cried as she tried to get the painful liquid off.

"Yay, show that hag!" the bee's cheered.

"You'll bee-t her no problem!".

Calmaramon then shook of the ink, madder then ever, "You think can hide up there honey!?" she screamed, "Well think again!" she then screeched like a banshee.

The water of the lake began to rise. Soon it turned the calm forest into an entire ocean, being the warrior of water likely gave her more power over the water sphere.

With the battlefield changed, the water beast was now eye to eye with the wind fusion.

"Come here sugar!" Calmaramon then charged at the jet girl. But before she could grab her, JetSilphymon vanished, "Huh!?".

The wind fusion then appeared behind the squid and kicked her in the back.

"AAAAUUUUHH!"

"Can't you keep up?" JetSilphymon teased, "Catch me if you can?".

The squid tried to nab her again, but the wind fusion moved so fast she couldn't even see her moving. It was getting so frantic, even the eyes on the squid part of the water beast were getting dizzy.

"Hold still!" Calmaramon then saw the HoneyBeemon still cheering and got an evil idea, "But are yah fast enough to save them!?".

The squid lady then plunged into the water, planning to reappear under them former fans and grab them.

"HAHa!" she laughed when she resurfaced, only to find the bees where gone and with the wind fusion in the safety of her arms, "Wha, oh come on!?".

"Looks like I am that fast!" JetSilphymon taunted, before letting the bees fly away, before pointing her arms at the squid, "Let's see if you are, Jet Binter!" she then fired wind shots out of her arms.

The attack pelted the water beast with great force. She had tried to dodge, but all the battle had left the squid exhausted.

"No, I won't, let you win!" she cried, starting to sound burnt out, before descending into the squid for her ultimate attack, "Titanic Twist" she then jumped into the sky and tried to drill the fly girl.

"Not this time honey!" Jetsilphymon said as she grasped her pinwheel, "Stand back boys, Ultra Turbulence!".

The HoneyBeemon quickly obliged as the pinwheel spun rapidly once more. JetSilphymon then swung the weapon, sending a hurricane at Calmaramon.

The squid was quickly sucked into the storm, spinning around more than she ever did alone.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoaaaaa, nooooooooo!" she cried as the hurricane damaged her.

The storm was so powerful that it drained out all the water from the ocean.

JetSilphymon's thrusters blasted as she flew into the hurricane, "Your ugliness won't hurt any of my friends anymore!" she then rider kicked the squid with all her might, sending her crashing into land down below.

"No, I, whaaaaaaaaaaa!" Calmaramon hit the ground with painful force, the tree's splintering with her collision.

This was the final blow for the water beast, as she faded black and the fractal code that held the two spirits appeared.

JetSilphymon then descended in front of the squid, "A gift, you shouldn't have," she then swooped in and stole the beast spirit, turning Calmaramon back to Ranamon.

But the fractal code still showed.

"Ranamon your reign is over!" the wind fusion then pulled out her D-tector, "I'd say it's been fun, but it hasn't,".

Ranamon was barely conscious, but she knew what was about to happen, "No, no, please, don't take my beauty," she pleaded, scared for her life, "Anything but that, I beg you sugar!".

Sadly, the water warrior's plead did not phase wind warrior.

"Fractal code, digitize!" JetSilphymon then swiped the device across and scanned the fractal code and thus, Ranamon was defeated, "See ya sugar!"

 _ **You know what they say, three's the charm! Hhmhmhm, how exciting!**_

The dimension then swirled and warped.

JetSilphymon didn't notice this, or the fact that Ranamon's egg had gone into her D-tector.

The wind fusion then turned back to Zoe, "It's one thing to be nice, but it's another to be a big pushover,".

Zoe couldn't believe it, she finally defeated her rival. But oddly enough, she didn't completely, in fact, she almost felt sorry for the water warrior being gone. But she would have to dwell on this later, for her new fan club was coming to greet her.

The HoneyBeemon were now where Zoe version of the merchides they had early, cheering her glory.

Zoe then struck a peace sign, feeling glad to see her fans happy.

Then an eyeball portal appeared, "Huh, this must be the way out?".

"Please let us come with you bee-uatiful one!" the HoneyBeemon asked, looking cute.

"Alright, it 'bee' a shame to leave you guys," Zoe joked, not wanting to leave the fans and happily nodded.

"Yay!" the bees cheered, before lifting the girl up and exiting the water sphere.

With all the Digimon gone, the land of the water sphere felt empty with it gone. As if it seemed to feel sorrow for when the legendary warrior of its element disappeared. The forest and lake began to disappear-

"Hold'th right there blaggard!" Mercurymon shouted. Then tendrils of the beast form appeared and grabbed a shadowy figure, "Thou can't evade'th me no more!".

 _ **What the?! How did even find me!?**_

The steel warrior then appeared in front of his prize. "Thou thought thy tampering would go unnoticed, eh?" he taunted, "This is my domain, you can hide no longer!".

 _ **Wow, I didn't think one you would actually notice me, let along nab me? Uhg, knew I shouldn't have made that big change with the penguin last chapter.**_

"Cut thy chatter and explain thyself nave!?" Mercurymon demanded "You have been warping the dimensions to suet thy likening,".

 _ **Alright, you caught me flecty. Hold up, let me get a bit easier to understand.**_

The shadow then rippled, and his appearance became slightly clearer. He was still a shadow, but he looks a bit like a lizard with four tattered closed wings, with glowing eyes, an had a crystal in his chest that had two curved prisms on the top corners and two more coming out slightly below the middle, with a crystal cross was inside the crystal.

"I figured that thy would appear once another villainous warrior fell," Mercurymon bragged "As you have done with the others, thy egg of the warrior has ended up in the care of the filthy humans!"

"Oh, you saw that, hm, tch ,drat," the shadow groaned, "I guess that's why you're the leader of the evil legendary warrior's group," the shadow said, "Well, when they were still with you that is,".

"Bite thy tongue!" Mecurymon retorted, "As if a sneak like thy has the right to lecture me on my actions, when thou lurks in the shadows with an unknown purpose!"

"If you must know what it is I'm doing, well I'm basically trying to make this story a bit better," he explained, "Speaking of which, mind letting me go so I can do that?".

"Not a chance, tis better to use you to my liking now," Mercurymon said, feeling sinister, "It may have cost deer Ranamon, but I will get something out of you, hahaahaha!".

"Yeeaah, here's the thing, I can only change things to a certain degree," The shadow explained, "If your expecting me to guarantee your victory, sorry, only you can determine your fate,".

This made the metal warrior frowned in frustration.

"However, if you let me go, I may be able to provide something in return,"

"Pray tell, and what might that be'th?" Mercurymon asked.

"Well, if you happened to be defeated during your 'true' plan, I can make so your return is guaranteed, obviously " The shadow explained, "And I'll throw in some juicy information on a warrior you may want to keep an eye on, so to speak,".

"What warrior does thy speak off?" Mercurymon asked, seeming interested.

"Anan-anh, let go first!" the shadow said, sounding annoyed, "I can tell you're the type for trickery, so I go first, Un-da-stand?!.

"Gerr, very well," he growled, not wanting to trust the shadow, but at the same time Mercurymon did not fully understand this creature, so he had to comply. He then made the metal disappear, before the shadow disappeared, "The trickster, I should have known'ith!".

"Mad-e mad-e, I'm still going to tell you flecky," the voice of the shadow said, sounding a bit japanese, though he couldn't be seen "Now, If I'm correct, besides yourself, the warrior of darkness is the only one left of you evil warriors, correct?".

"Yes, thou art most knowledgeable," Mercurymon said, "By what reason should I be'ith concerned with such a blagarde like Duskmon!?"

"Well, the warrior of darkness is actually a lot more like the heroes you fight,".the shadow explained, "On the inside at least, if you know what I mean?".

"Wait, is thou implying that Duskmon?" Mercurymon asked, before the shadow appeared and whispered something into his nonexistent ear, "Tis impossible!?".

"But it is, I'm not lying," the shadow explained, "Oh, and that's not even the juiciest part,". The shadow then whispered something into the steel warrior's other nonexistent ear.

"E gad, be-ith something straight out of Shakespeare!" Mercurymon gasped.

"Yeah, them creatures can be pretty messed up," the shadow said, "Giving into urges without thinking about others, you can see why Duskmon is so consumed by the bad kind of darkness,"

"Pray-tell, how does this tidbit asset me?" Mercurymon asked, before the shadow snapped his fingers and caused the image of the light warrior appeared in his mirror, before the shadow whispered something else, "Ah, tis most interesting so it not just coincidence that the darkness hunts the light,", he mused, before noticing the shadow was gone.

 _ **I'm sure you'll figure it out what to do next flecky. Good luck with your master plan, I'm curious how it will play out, hmhmhm. And I'm sure Ranamon will be to, hehehehe.**_

Mecurymon could tell the shadow had left the sphere. He then noticed one the Ranamon fans. He picked it up and then thought about the water warrior, was this worth losing her he wondered.

The steel warrior shook his head, "Nay, tis not the time to dwell on what I have lost," he then pushed the thoughts of his fallen warrior's out of his head, "Tis best that thy only look to what there is to gain!" he then vanished, as did the rest of the water sphere, "It as I said, it be'th a tragedy that can not be undone,".

* * *

 _Outside of Sephirothmon,_

The water sphere's glow disappeared as Zoe and her bee friends descended from the eye.

"Hey guys!" she said, glad to see her friends below, "Guess what?".

"You brought me a present?" Neemon asked.

"No," she playfully replied as the HoneyBeemon put her down on the ground.

"Well what then?" Bokomon asked.

"Why not?" Neemon moaned, still focused on getting a present.

"Ranamon is gone!" Zoe said, "I finally defeated her!".

"Yes, and long live Zoe!" the Bee Digimon cheered, "She's the bee-st!".

"Let me see that!" JP then grabbed one of the Zoe fans, much to the others confusion, "You guys might be members of the Zoe fanclub, but I'm the president!" he proclaimed, eyes beaming at the fan of his crush.

Zoe felt amused by this, before she realized, "Wait where are the others?".

"I'm afraid the eyes have them," Bokomon explained, pointing to the steel beast.

"I thought they'd be here by now, but I'm starting to wonder if they'll ever get out?" Tommy said, "I hope Grumblemon and Arbormon can find them and a way out?"

"They will, I hope," Zoe said, getting just as worried. Still unaware of what lurked in her D-tector.

 **Narrator Rika: But if they don't, how will they save the Digital World? Or get home? See if everything will work out on the next Digimon Frontier!**

…

 **Narrator Rika: Um, hello? Aren't you supposed to chime in now?**

 _ **Huh, oh right!? Purification Redemption!**_

 **Narrator Rika: What's with you?**

 _ **Sorry, can't chat, HE'S ON TO ME!**_

* * *

 ** _Well that was interesting. I'll have to be more careful next chapter._**

 **Treblemon: I don't get it? If Ranamon was the evil Queen and Zoe was Snow White, does that make you the hunter or the prince?**

 _ **I guess I'm the narrator?**_

 **Treblemon: I thought that was Rika?**

 _ **Never mind.**_

 _ **Anyways this episode in particulate is what inspired me to make a Digimon story. I mean the actual series couldn't even give Ranamon a proper send off!?**_

 **Treblemon: But she get something better next time!**

 _ **Indeed.**_

 **Treblemon: Special thanks to** **DevikaAry, Charmander17, and Time Knight Leo, for your reviews!**

 _ **Especially Time Knight Leo, your reviews are amazing. There the kinda of things writers like me dream of, so don't be she to leave more reviews.**_

 **Treblemon: We're glad you can enjoy this even without watching the orginal frontier, arf!**

 _ **With that said, I might need to dial back the changes I make. Can't let sir flat-face find me again.**_

 **Mercurymon: I can still hear'th you fool!**

 _ **Naaaaaaagh!** **Well time to go.**_

 _ **Remember, reviews lead to sooner chapters and better stories!**_

 **Treblemon: bye bye, arf!**

 **Mercurymon: You peasents better not be'th late for my grand performance fools! Mhahahaahahahaa!**

 _ **Don't harass readers!**_

 _ **Chao!**_


	12. Chapter 12 Wind Guides the Water

The cold wind blew fiercely inside the snowy land that was the ice sphere.

Then, two eyeball portals appeared, and out came the legendary warriors of earth and wood.

"Hey, good see Arbormon," Grumblemon greeted, "How for things go with human friends?".

"Well, pretty good if I do say so myself, right," Arbormon explained, "Me and that there Tommy kid are pretty close now, and he's safe outside of Sephirothmon, y'know?".

"That good, and Grumblemon able get pal JP out and safe now," Grumblemon replied, before looking around, "Grumblemon wonder which friend be here?".

"Well why don't you just use your earth senses to find out, right?" the robot suggested.

Grumblemon nodded, before getting down and feeling the ground. His ability to feel for life on the earth extended to each of the elemental spheres, so he could figure out who was still in the steel beast.

"Me think, Takuya here," he said, before something felt wrong, "Huh, wait, why can't Grumblemon sense-?" he then looked colder than the snow, "No, can't be?".

"What is it buddy?" Arbormon asked, sounding concerned.

"R-ranamon not in sphere anymore!" he explained as he got up, "Grumblemon can't feel Ranamon presence in any of Sephirothmon sphere?".

"Hang on, you don't think?" Arbormon said.

The two warrior's were then silent, they didn't want to believe it, but they knew that the warrior of water had been defeated and was gone.

"Yesh, I know she had become our enemy and all, but still?" Arbormon sighed.

"Well, no matter, time focus on now, not then!" Grumblemon said, trying to hide his pain, "Who care bout her anyways!".

"Grumblemon, don't lie to me!" Arbormon said, sounding stern, "I know you and Ranamon had your problems, but she was still family and you know it!"

"Ugh, Arbormon right," Grumblemon sighed, wiping the tears from his eyes before the froze, "Me can't believe she really gone?".

The two were then silent again, out of respect for the water warrior.

"She may be gone, but at least we still have the humans, right?" Arbormon asked.

"Right, friend humans still around," Grumblemon said, looking to the robot, "Best protect what still have,".

"Right," Arbormon said, looking a bit glum.

The two then let out a sigh, before beginning their search for the warrior of fire.

* * *

 _Outside of the steel beast,_

The heroes Tommy, JP, and Zoe, as well as Bokomon, Neemon, and the HoneyBeemon that followed Zoe, were still unsure how to get their remaining friends out of the steel beast. After trying to break in by spirit evolving into their Digimon forms failed to break through, they were really at a loss of what to do. To make matters worse, somehow Duskmon had appeared and entered the steel beast, which alarmed the humans greatly. Thankfully, Zoe had managed to use her D-tector to contact Takuya and warn him about it. They then tried to contact Koji, but had no luck.

"I wish there was something more we could do," JP moaned, "Grumblemon and Arbormon sure are taking their time?".

"Yeah, I know Arbormon told me not to worry, but it's really taking a while now?" Tommy explained, "I really hope Duskmon doesn't find him,".

"I really hope Grumble is okay in their," JP said, "I'm not sure I should have left without him?".

"I still can't believe those guys are on our side," Bokomon said, though not in a mean way "Funny how friendship can turn even evil warriors like those two to the side of good,".

"I can't believe it's not butter," Neemon stupidly added, much to Bokomon's annoyance.

This made Zoe think, but not about butter. It was pretty cool how JP had grown fond of the earth warrior, and from what Tommy told her, Arbormon was a really great friend that he was glad to have. This made her feel a little left out, before remembering that she might may have a new friend in the waiting, who might know how to free the others from Sephirothmon.

"Wait I know, I'll bring back Ranamon!" she said eagerly, before she started fiddling with her D-tector, "I bet she'll know how to get inside,".

This surprised the others, especially Zoe's fanclub the HoneyBeemon.

"But you bee-t her?" one of the HoneyBeemon pointed out.

"Isn't she gone now?" another asked.

"I don't think so," Zoe explained, "You see when Grumblemon and Arbormon got beaten, their eggs went into JP and Tommy's D-tector,"

"Oh I see, so because you beat the warrior of water, her egg should be in your D-tector now," Bokomon explained.

"But then why's your egg there?" Neemon said, referring to the Seraphimon egg Bokomon had in his pink belt. He then got his pants snapped by Bokomon, "Owow!".

"But, are you sure that's a good idea?" one of the honeybeemon asked, seeming worried.

"Won't that jerk still bee mad at you?" another asked.

"Don't worry, Ranamon should be purified now and not evil," Zoe explained as she tried to find the data for the water warrior, "Besides, It's not like I'm go give Ranamon her spirit right away, so she won't be able to hurt us,".

"Don't worry, Zoe knows what she's talking about," JP pointed out, "Trust your president, nothing could go wrong!".

"Yeah, it worked for Grumblemon and Arbormon, so I don't see why it won't work for her," Tommy added.

"Exactly, so there's nothing to worry about," Zoe said with confidence, before she found what she was looking for, "Well, here goes nothing,".

She then pressed a button on the device which made a bright light glow. When it faded, there was a new blue Digimon with them.

The Digimon looked a bit like a smaller younger version of Ranamon but wasn't quite as pretty. Her skin was a more pale blue, seemed more like a fish, her hands and feet were like a kappa's or a frog's being webbed, she had a shark tail with a fin on it as well as fins on her back and head, she wore a sleeveless shirt and shorts that had small red round gems on them as well as a small cap that had a red gem with the symbol for water in it, her hair was blue, her ears were bigger and had on a small earring, and she was around half the size of Zoe.

"Lets see?" Bokomon said as he looked in his book, "Ah, I believe this is Lamnimon,".

"I didn't think she'd be such a shrimp," Zoe teased under her breath.

"Huh, wha?" the Digimon then got a look at herself, and started to freak out "No, no, this can't be happening!?" she then saw Zoe, "What did you do to my beauty?!".

At this point, the others saw Lamnimon's shark teeth.

"Ahh, what bee those things?!" one of the HoneyBeemon said, freaked out.

"Those are un-bee-livalble hideous!" another added.

"Just like the rest of her," the third one said with disgust.

Lamnimon then covered her mouth, looking very embarrassed. It became clear why Talpidmon's comment 'short shark' had hurt the water warrior so much back then. The shark girl started to tear up.

"Lamnimon?" Zoe asked, as she tried to approach the former water warrior.

"Don't look at me, stay away!" she then turned around and ran away, crying her eyes out, "Waaaaahwwwaaahhwhwaaaaaaahhhh!".

"Lamnimon wait!" Zoe then ran after the shark, seeming actually worried, with the Honeybeemon following their new idol.

"Zoe wait!" JP said, before he and Tommy tried to follow.

"No you wait!" Bokomon said, which made the two boys stop, "If we leave, we might forget where Sepheriothmon is?"

"I already forget where he was?" Neemon said, while looking the other way.

"Besides, we need to be here in case any of the others escape that ghastly monstrosity," Bokomon explained.

"But, Zoe?" JP moaned.

"I think this might be something she has to do herself," Tommy said, sounding understanding, "Like when you went off after Talpidmon,".

"Tommy's right, arf," Treblemon said, which startled the others, "You need to let Zoe turn their hatred turn into friendship,".

"Okay, but, who are you?" JP asked the jet winged canine.

"Treblemon, arf!" the purple wolf barked cutely,

"I think I might have seen him with Grumblemon and Arbormon earlier, so he's probably a good doggy," Bokomon said,

"I am a good dog, ruff!" the wolf said happily "But if your still worried, I can go look after them and you can keep trying to free the rest of your friends,".

"Well, okay," JP moaned, before getting down to the Digimon's level, "Please make sure she's okay?" he said while petting the wolf.

"I'll get right too, arf!" Treblemon then jetted off towards the forest the girls and bees had run into.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the former water warrior,_

Lamnimon ran through the dark continent, whaling her eyes out.

"No, no, no, no!" she cried, before tripping over her shark tail, "Whaa, ofm, aww," she groaned, "What even is this fishy thing?".

The small shark then tried to get up, before noticing she was near a puddle of water. Lamnimon then gazed into the water at her reflection.

"T-this can't be happening?" she whined, trying not to tear up, "My beauty, it's really all gone?".

She was horrified by what had happened to her beauty. While she was really not that ugly at all, the transition from the beauty of Ranamon to the large toothed small Lamnimon, had deluded her self-esteem.

"I'll never ever be able to live this down!" she cried, before something occurred to her, "But wait, how am I even living?" she wondered as she stood up, "I was sure I was finished when that brat scanned me?".

Oddly enough, she actually felt bad for what she called Zoe, "Wait, I shouldn't be calling her that?" she thought, before getting flustered, "What am I saying, that little goodie two-shoes did this too me!" she then felt down, mostly with her tail, "Then again, I was being pretty ugly to that girl, maybe I?".

She may not have known it, but she had been purified. Even if a few of her less than admirable traits were still floating around.

Lamnimon then shook her head, "No, no, no, that doesn't matter!" she cried, "Nothing matters now, now that I'm, whaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" she then ran off, leaving a trail of tears.

However, someone had seen this and landed near the water.

"Rarf, this should work, they should find it no problem?" Treblemon said, before scratching his ear with his back leg, "Hmm, weird, I thought someone else was going to deal with this?" he thought out loud, "Oh well, I'm sure it will work out, arf!".

He then jetted off to a different part of the dark forest.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in another part of the forest,_

Zoe was trying to find the former water warrior. Despite begin half her size, Lamnimon had managed to get pretty far away.

"Lamnimon, where are you!?" Zoe shouted, "I'm not going to hurt you, please!?"

"Why are we looking for that washed up witch again?" one of the Honeybeemon asked as they flew behind the human girl.

"Your way nicer, so should we really even bee bothering with her?" another asked.

Zoe was getting annoyed at her 'fans' rudeness. But before she could snap at them, she noticed a rather long stream of tears.

"Wow, I never thought she would get that upset?" she thought, feeling a bit guilty.

Zoe was about to follow the stream, until she remembered that the Honeybeemon were following her.

"Hey, could you let me handle this alone please?" she kindly asked.

"How come?" one of them asked.

"I just think it would be best, I don't want to upset Lamnimon with too many of us," Zoe explained, trying to be nice.

"Wow, you really are the nicest," the Honeybeemon praised, before landing on the ground, "Go ahead, will bee waiting if you need any help,".

Zoe nodded with a smile, before following the stream of tears.

"She so nice," one of the bee's said.

"Way better then Ranamon," another added.

But then, there was the sound of sniffing.

"*sniff* *sniff*, I smell, I smell?" a voice said, before it's owner grind, "Digi-armor!".

"Huh, who said that?" the Honeybeemon asked, seeming a bit frightened.

"You better not bee thinking about beelating us?" another one said, just as nervous.

There was a howl, before something lunged at the bees.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Zoe,_

The female Digi-destened was still trying to find the former water warrior.

"Wow, I guess I should have figured she'd be a little upset after I beat her?" Zoe said to herself as she followed the river of tears, "But I didn't think she would be hurting this much?".

After following the tear stream for a bit, the human girl soon found Lamnimon hiding on top of a tree branch, sobbing waterfalls.

"Why, why did this have to happen, I'm nothing without my, Whaaaaaaaaahhh!" she cried, "Now that I'm like this, n-no one will ever , whaaaaaaaaaahhhh!".

Zoe felt really bad for the shark girl, which surprised her. Ranamon had caused her so much trouble before and was so mean. Then again, thinking back Zoe wasn't all that nice to her either.

Zoe then slowly approached the tree Lamnimon was on, "Uhm, are you okay?".

This startled the shark, "Huh, wha, what do you want?" she replied, tears still in her large eyes "Haven't you already proved your better than me enough!?".

"That's not why-," Zoe tried to say, before Lamnimon started crying again, "Should have brought an umbrella," she said under her breath.

"I had everything and all the digimon loved me," the shark cried, "Until you showed up and took it all away from me!".

"Look, I'm really sorry about what happened, but it's not like you gave me a choice," Zoe said, slightly irritated.

This seemed to make Lamnimon sob into her hands even more.

"Okay, that didn't come out right," she thought, "This is going to be harder than I thought?".

"It's just not fair!" Lamnimon whined, "I know I was bad and mean, but why did you have to go and make me so ugly!?".

"You're not that ugly?" Zoe said, seeming confused by the shark.

"Yes I am!" she cried, "You saw how my 'fans' reacted to me?" Lamnimon then looked away, "Though, I suppose it's only fitting after all I've done?" she then flinched "Hang on, why'd I'd say that out loud, I'd neva admit to that?!".

Zoe was also surprised to hear the former water warrior say that. Perhaps the effects of the purification were just now starting to take effect.

"Maybe if you had been nicer to them, they wouldn't have freaked out?" Zoe suggested, trying to sound nice and kind, "They would have seen your inner beauty and wouldn't have cared about how you looked,".

"Yeah, probably," Lamnimon agreed, which surprised her, but she was still very depressed, "Guess that's what got you all my fans, with that inner beauty or whatever?" she then felt more down, "As much as I hate to admit it, you were always the better warrior," the former water warrior was trying hard not to cry more, "I was only kidding myself, thinking I was better than you," she then started to look heartbroken, "There, I said it, now will you leave me alone like everyone else has now?!".

While Zoe felt kinda humbled to be praised by her rival, it didn't feel all that good. To be honest, so started to see herself in the shark, when she was lonely, and no one would be nice to her.

"I appreciate that, but to be honest, I was actually kinda jealous of you," Zoe said, sheepishly, "That's why I was so nasty to you when we fought, I'm sorry,".

"W-what?" Lamnimon asked, unable to believe what she just heard, before looking over to the girl "N-no, your just saying that!".

"No really," Zoe said, still trying to be nice, "You usually seemed so cheery, and you actually knew how to use your legendary warrior powers," Zoe then looked a bit down, "I couldn't even win my first fight when I became a Digimon,".

Despite usually being the one to hate on Zoe, Lamnimon didn't feel right about the girl being down on herself.

"But you controlled your beast spirit no problem!" she shouted, having now stood up on the branch, "I wanted and looked for my beast spirit so much and it would even listen to me!".

"Actually, I was really nervous about my beast spirit," Zoe explained, "Besides, even with your beast spirit out of control, you were still really close to beating me,".

"Stop it!" the Digimon cried, seeming frustrated, "I already said your better, why do you keep trying to make it like little ol' me is worth anything!" Unfortunately, the Digimon wasn't quite fully used to her new skin and during her frustration went and slipped off the branch, "whaahh!".

"Lamnimon!" Zoe then jumped forward and was able to catch the fishy girl Digimon, "few, that was close, you Ok?".

"W-why, why are you doing this?" Lamnimon asked, still very upset, seeming both mad and sad, but mostly confused "Why are you being so nice to me?".

"Remember when I said I was going to try to be nicer?" Zoe explained as she stood up, holding her former foe, "Well, that includes being nicer to you,".

Lamnimon couldn't believe what she just heard. This girl that had given her so much pain and envy, was being nice to her? But what baffled the shark even more, was that she actually liked it, she didn't feel any hatred for Zoe? It seemed as though the pain from before was fading with each thing the human girl said.

"But, after all I've done to you?" she asked, tears in her eyes, "I called you so many awful things, I hurt so many of your little friends, I tried to drown you?!".

"That doesn't matter now," Zoe said comfortingly, "You've been purified like Arbormon and Grumblemon, your not evil anymore,".

"I'm n-not-?" Lamnimon still astounded, she wasn't mad at this, to be honest, she didn't know what emotions she was feeling, So all she could do, is just keep crying, "Whaaaaaaaahahaaahaahahaahh!".

Zoe just hugged the Digimon as she sobbed out her emotions. To Zoe, it seemed like all the hatred and bad memories of Ranamon had faded away.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of Sepherothmon,_

Takuya was still wandering through the cold waistland of the ice sphere, trying find a why too get to Koji before Duskmon did.

"I don't understand, I'm still in Sephirothmon?" he asked, "Heh, bet I can't say that five times fast?".

"Frozen Fury!" a lion like voice shouted, as a ghostly white lion head went flying at the human.

"Whao!" Takuya then jumped out of the way, barely dodging the attack. As he recovered, he found that the attack had made a huge ice crystal that had his reflection in it, "That's what I call a cold reception,".

He was then startled by the sound of a lion growling. Takuya then looked to see a humanoid white lion wearing leather pants with a sword on his back, standing on a tall icy hill.

The white lion stared sternly at his prey, his main blowing in the wind.

 **IceLeomon, the proud and mighty king of the cold. His chilling attacks will stop anyone in their tracks.**

"Frozen Fury!" IceLeomon then punched another icy lion head at the digi-destened.

"I don't have time to play with this nasty kitty!" Takuya said, "My friends need my help and I won't let you stand in my way!".

The spirit of fire then glowed,

"Execute!" Takuya said as he slid the fractal code across the D-tector, "Spirit evolution!"

The fiery armor then formed around the boy, transforming him into,

"Agunimon!".

The fire warrior then jumped over the attack and tried to ram IceLeomon. But sadly, the white lion just punched the fire warrior aside, like it was nothing.

Agunimon was sent flying over to the nearby cliff, "He's dazed, it looks like he's under the spell this place!" the fire warrior assumed.

IceLeomon then glared at his opponent.

"Aw man, and I thought this place couldn't get any worse!"

* * *

 _Back with the girls,_

Zoe had made peace with Lamnimon and was then tried to find the way back to Sepherothmon with the former water warrior. Unfortunately, they had gotten lost in the dark forest.

"Hello, guys!?" Zoe shouted, "HoneyBeemon?".

"Does anyone know the way out?" Lamnimon also shouted, "Oh, what's the point?" she moaned, tail drooping down "Even if anyone finds us, they'll just up and ran away from my ugliness,".

"I told you, your not that ugly," Zoe insisted.

"Your just saying that since your such a goodie two shoes," the shark moaned, though not like an insult, though Zoe seemed to still take offence to it.

"Hey, I'm trying to be nice!" Zoe huffed.

"Sorry sugar," Lamnimon apologized, "I'm not really used to this whole good guy thing?".

"Hm, funny Grumblemon used to say the same thing when he was Talpidmon," Zoe thought out loud.

"Huh, Grumblemon, oh no?" the former water warrior said with a meep, remembering how awful she was to the earth warrior.

Zoe noticed this, "Wait, are you worried about Grumblemon being mad at you?".

"Uh, no, of course not sugar," she looked away, trying to look proud and in control, "W-why would I need to worry about something silly like that?".

Zoe wasn't buying this. "Really, even know you called him worthless and attacked him with water?" she asked smugly.

This made Lamnimon's fescue melt, she then felt very down, but not to the point of crying, "Oh, of course I'm worried about that pebble head," she moaned, feeling very guilty, "I mean, he must hate me after what I did,".

"I don't know about that?" Zoe said as she got down to Lamnimon's level, "From what I heard from JP, Grumblemon always thought you and the other warriors as family,".

"H-he did?" Lamnimon asked, before thinking back to some of the times from back then, such as when they pranked each other. The shark girl remembered specifically runny from the earth warrior after putting makeup on him. "Heh, I guess we did act a bit like brother and sister from time to time," Lamnimon chuckled, "But, you really think he'd forgive me after how mean I've been to the little darling?".

Before she could answer, there was a rustle in the bushes. This startled Lamnimon, who quickly hid behind Zoe.

Zoe stood up and remained brave, ready to take on what was about to appear.

"Braaaaaak!" Then out of the bush, the Toucanmon jumped out, looking frantic and terrified. "Help, he's going to get us!" they squawked.

"Them, how those birdbrains even get here!?" Zoe shouted, feeling very annoyed to see the thieving birds again. While Lamnimon started to feel a bit worried about her appearance.

The bird didn't seem to notice the girls as they ran past flapping their wings in fear.

"Huh?" the girls thought, before flinching when they heard the sound of a large robotic dinosaur. They then looked and saw MetalTyrannomon, slowly trudging towards them, "Aaaahh!".

"Filt, des, des, taco…././.;.[;'.].;.'," the dinosaur said, sounding drained and worn out while looking just as tired, "Systems maks, error,.;.'./.';./'…" Metaltyranomon then collapsed onto the ground like a tree, "Shut, conyou, please insert blurgblax to, ,./.,/,…tgfjn, scrozzle,".

The girls felt very confused as they looked at the cyborg dino.

"Um, what just happened?" Zoe asked.

"Honey, that's what I'd like to know?" Lamnimon added.

The Toucanmon had also fallen down and were panting, "My everything hurts," one of them said.

"Has he eaten us yet?" the other moaned.

"So, do we help them, or something?" Lamnimon asked, still unsure about being good.

Zoe then walked over to the birds and was not to pleased to see them again. "What are you thieves even doing here?!".

"Whatever, we don't care what you do to us," one of the Toucanmon said.

"Anything is better than MetalTyrannomon," the other said, "Where is he anyways?".

The birds then saw that the dinosaur was downed. They were amazed and ran over to the offline reptile and poked him a few times.

"Hah, he finally ran out of steam," the bird cheered.

"Serves him right, haha!" the other laughed as he kicked the metal jaw of the beast.

The girls where understandably confused by the birds.

"Okay what the heck happened to you?!" Zoe demanded, with Lamnimon still hiding behind the girl's legs with her tail curved around one of them.

"We've been running from this bucket of bolts since Petaldramon kicked us out of town," one of the Toucanmon explained.

"Yeah, he kept sputtering stuff about filth and being jerks or something," the other said.

"Well, you did steal my friends D-tector," Zoe pointed out.

"Yeah, what a mistake that was," one of the Toucanmon laughed, "It so wasn't worth trying to please Ranamon,".

"Hey who's the freaky fish?" then one noticed Lamnimon, "She looks familiar?".

"Um, she's, a friend of mine," Zoe said, hoping they wouldn't recognize the shark, "She's a fan of Ranamon, so that's why she looks similar, right?"

"Huh, oh yeah, t-that's it, sugar," Lamnimon said, trying to play alone, "She's was just darling, don't you think?"

"Blah, no way!" the Toucanmon said, which made Lamnimon flinch, "She got sooooo ugly with that horrid beast spirit!".

"Hey that's not nice!" Zoe said, starting to worry for the former water warrior.

"Who cares, we should have never done anything for that ugly sea witch!" The Toucanmon said,

"Calmaramon wasn't, t-that bad," Lamnimon said, feeling quite offended.

"I can't believe we did anything for that Ranamon, she's the worst" the bird flapped, but didn't notice that MetalTyranomon's eyes had opened and glowed, "You should feel lucky, your not even as horrid as her or ugly as that squid,".

Lamnimon was really close to crying now.

"Stop it!" Zoe snapped, "The way your acting is way uglier than Calmaramon!".

"Why do you care, you're way prettier than her?".

"That doesn't mean you can just go around saying mean things about other Digimon," Zoe scolded, "Ranamon may have been a huge jerk, but I'd rather be around her then you thieving jerks!".

"Y-you really mean that, sugar?" Lamnimon thought feeling very moved, "Wow, maybe this human brat isn't so bad?" she thought feeling somewhat confused by this feeling, "Maybe I shouldn't have messed with her so much?".

However, as the girl and birds argued, Lamnimon noticed something was going on with the other Digimon.

"Uh, Z-zoe honn?" Lamnimon said nervously, pulling on Zoe's skirt.

"What, I'm trying to-" Zoe replied, before seeing what the shark was shaking about, "Wasn't he asleep a moment ago?"

"Huh?" the Toucanmon then turned around and their jaws dropped.

MetalTyrannomon was getting up, fidgeting and glitching.

"Error, error, j-j-j-jerks.,,.,,;', f-f-felth, des des des!.;/,/,?" he said, sounding very glitchy as his eyes glowed.

"What in the world is happening to him!?" A Toucanmon squawked.

"Mi-i-i-i-issss. ;' Cor,., aalalala'1.1/, des./'.-troy, j-j-j-j- -j-j./erks, threat t/./.o, heroes!?" the dinosaur said, as bits of fractal code began to come to him in a very bugged and glitchy way, "T-t-tt/.a;,rget, filth, Toucanmon, mumumumussttststs, EXSTERMINATE!,l,;,;,,,1!" fractal code then enveloped the cyber dino, "MetalTyrannomon, Activate Digivole too0o0o0o0o0o0o!? !? !".

The code then exploded and revealed an even bigger t-rex that was now all robotic, had a scarier face, a cannon on his back, and was covered in rust,

"RRRROOOOOAAAAAARRRR!" it screamed with its rusty robotic voice, "RustTyranomon, Activate!1!1`1!?".

 **After facing endured many harsh environments as MetalTyrannomon, RustTyrannomon's whole cyborg body is rusted. Its tactics specialize in annihilation warfare, mowing down its enemies with his Terrors Cluster and Rust Breath.**

The rusty robot Digimon scanners then locked onto the girl and the other Digimons.

"Bzzzt, targets, crimes, snapping out of anger, thieving, arougence ,jerks, bzzzt, destroy!" Rustyranomon growled, his voice rusty, robotic, and intimidating.

"Get behind me!" Zoe said, "I won't let bolt brains destroy any of you!".

"Don't have to tell us twice!" the Toucanmon then jumped away to hide.

The spirit of wind glowed as Zoe began her transformation.

"Execute!" Zoe then swiped the fractal code on his hand across the D-tector, "Spirit Evolution!".

The armor of the wind fairy appeared around the girl and slowly pressed onto her.

The transformation of the wind warrior was complete, and she had become, "Kazemon!".

"Target, wind warrior, bzztt, roar, crime, not wearing enough armor in past!" RustTyranomon analized.

"Hey!" she replied, feeling rather offended.

"Battle, bzt, starrrt!" he roared before charging at the wind warrior.

Kazemon flew out of the way, before going behind the Dino Digimon for a sneak attack. However, RustTyrannomon sensed this, and swatted her down with his rusty tail.

"Ahhh!"

"Fool, resistance is, bzzzt!" he said as he turned towards the fairy, "I'm am , bzzzt, mega Digimon, Kazemon inferior!"

"Your wrong, execute!" Fractal Code enveloped the wind warrior, "Slide evolution!", she then became the wind beast, "Zephyrmon!".

This made the Toucamon's eyes become hearts.

"Oh my goodness, she's beautiful!" they squawked, "She part bird, you think she'd go out with us!?".

Lamnimon felt very annoyed by this, and slapped the the birds with her tail, "Hang in the honey!".

"Plasma Paws!" the ninja harpy's talons glowed before she tried to attack the cyborg.

Unfortunately, RustTyranomon was not having it. He then lunged at the wind beast and grabbed her with his rusty robotic jaws.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed.

"Zephyrmon, no!" the other Digimon cried.

"Somebody do something!" A Toucanmon cried.

"You do something, I'm not touching that scrap heap!" the other bird flailed.

"No, you go save her!" the other argued.

While the bird brains kept arguing, Lamnimon was really worried for the wind warrior. she didn't want to lose her new friend, but what could she do.

"I-I have to do something, but what!?" she cried, getting more nervous as the wind beast cried in pain. She then saw a rock and picked it up, "Let go of her you dino dummy!" she then tossed it at the rusty monster.

It didn't hurt the beast, but it did get its attention, making it's eyes glow.

"New target acquired, bzzt!" he then dropped Zephyrmon and turned towards the small Digimon, "Exterminate!".

"Uh oh, I don't believe I thought this through?" Lamnimon said, shaking with fear.

"You sure didn't!" the Toucanmon said as they flew to a tree for safety.

The mega monstrosity slowly stomped towards the former water warrior, "Arrogant, selfish, filth, destroy, bzzt Roaaaaarrr!".

Lamnimon then fell backwards, she didn't think she could ever be this scared, "Noooo!"

"Hang in there!" Zephyrmon was then covered in even more fractal code then before, "Fusion, evolution!".

Both of the spirits of wind glowed as the girl was covered in fractal code. The spirits each gave pieces of themselves as Zoe gained a new form. The fractal code then exploded away, revealing a blue haired humanoid girl with jet like armor that covered most of her body. The fusion then descended onto the pedestal with the thrusters on her pack active, she then grabbed her weapon a large blue pinwheel and proclaimed herself "JetSilphymon!".

RustyTyranomon was about to lunge on Lamnimon, but the wind fusion soared in and held the monster back with her pinwheel.

"Huh, JetSilphymon!" Lamnimon said with surprise, "Never thought I'd be glad to see you deary, and I've only seen you once?".

"Don't worry, I won't let him get you!" she replied, struggling to hold back the dinosaur.

"Roaaarr, bzzt, desist fool!" RustTyranomon growled, "I will destroy all filth!".

The cyborg increased its power, forcing the wind warrior out of the air and into the ground.

"Ngggr," she groaned as he got harder to hold back.

Lamnimon was really worried for her former rival now, "Please stop this, I'm not worth it!" she pleaded, "You heard RustTyranomon, I'm arrogant selfish filth!".

"No, that was the old you!" JetSilphymon replied, "I won't give up, I will, protect you!" her thrustors fired as she forced back the dino.

"Raaaaaarrrr! It cried as the fusion forced it back.

"You may have been those things in the past, but now that your purified, you can be better," JetSilphymon said, before flying up and then stopped high in the air, "You can finally, have, inner beauty!".

"R-really, I can be, better?" Lamnimon thought.

"Wow, she's even prettier!" the Toucanmon said, popping out from the tree

"My heart is soaring through the sky!" the other said, sounding love struck.

"Oh brother," JetSilphymon groaned.

RustTyranomon then got up, his rusty metal scraping and sounded loud. "Target's power increased, bzzt, activating more aggressive tactics!" he then pointed the cannon on his back at the jet clad warrior, "Activate, Terrors Cluster!".

The cannon then began to charge as it opened up, as the censor cross-hairs of the rusted destroyer locked on to JetSilphymon.

"Too slow scrap pile!" she then gripped her weapon, "Ultra Turbulence!" the pinwheel then spun rapidly, before she then threw an intense wind at her foe.

The winds blew like a storm, but RustTyranomon stood strong, "Fire!" the cannon then fired it's electromagnetic cannon, blasting through the wind and striking the wind warrior!"

"UAAAAaaGGH!" she cried as she fell to the ground.

She tried to recover, but RustTyranomon wasn't going to stop, "Neutralize, activate, Rust Breath!" he then breathed out a scarlet flame that matched the color of his rusted metal at the fusion.

When the flames stopped, JetSilphymon was covered in rust, unable to move and was stuck to the ground. Because of her metal armor, the rust was even more potent.

"Zoe!" Lamnimon cried.

"Bzzt, bzzt, ha-ha-ha-ha!" RustTyranomon laughed, "Target neutralized, preparing for final deletion!" his cannon then prepared its attack.

"Lamnimon, run!" JetSilphymon struggled to say.

"But what about you sugar!?" the shark girl cried, "I-I can't just leave you, not after all you've done!".

"I'm, just trying to, protect, my friend," she struggled to say,

"F-friend?" Lamnimon stuttered. While she was getting along with her former rival, she didn't think Zoe actually thought of the former water warrior that way, "W-were, friends?".

"S-sure," the wind warrior said, "I don't, want you to be, lonely. like I was,".

"50% charged!"

"No, no, this can't be happening?" she cried, throwing a slight tantrum. But then Lamnimon felt something in her, it was like an attack she could do, "Leave her alone, Deadly Bubbles!" she then summoned a swarm of bubbles and threw them at the cannon.

The bubbles then surrounded the cannon and made it malfunction.

"Bzzt, error, error, bzzt!" RustTyranomon sputtered, "Canceling attack, reconfigure, reconfigure, bzzzt!".

"Lamnimon, nice one," JetSilphymon said, feeling thankful to the former water warrior.

"I d-did, I stopped him!" Lamnimon said, feeling excited to have done an attack, "S-see, I won't let you blow my friend to bits you walking scrap heap!"

The dinosaur's head then turned to the small shark girl Digimon, looking very scary as it's eyes glowed. "New strategy formulated, bzzt, target acquired!"

"Huh, n-now, no need to be hasty honey?" she nervously said.

"Rooaaaaaaarr!" the monster roared its rusty battlecry.

"Lamnimon, run!" The wind fusion shouted.

Lamnimon did as she was told and took of to the right, nearly slipping but was able to recover quickly.

"Escape is pointless, bzzzt!" RustTyranomon growled before giving pursuit, "You will fail!".

* * *

 _Meanwhile,_

Agunimon had been fighting fiercely with IceLeomon, each trading fierce blows as the snowstorm raged on.

The warrior of fire thought he had the upper hand, until.

"Shadow Spin Kick!" IceLeomon then kicked the fire warrior, knocking him down.

"Aaahh!" Agunimon shouted in pain. But before he could get up, IceLeomon pounced on him, "N-nice kitty,".

IceLeomon growled before punching the fire warrior relentlessly. With the rapidness of each blew, Agunimon was unable to retaliate.

"It's over for you!" the cold beast proclaimed, "Frozen fu-!".

Suddenly a seed flying at supersonic speed slammed into IceLeomon, knocking him onto the cold ground.

"Yo, what's happening, right," a familiar voice said.

"Huh, it couldn't be?" Agunimon asked as he got up, before turning to see, "Grumblemon, Arbormon?"

"Who else?" Grumblemon said with a chuckle.

"Where you guys been?" Agunimon greeted, happy to see the redeemed warriors.

"Oh y'know, here, there, the everywhere, right," Abormon explained as the warrior's approached each other, "But mostly, we're here to get yous guys out, yah understand?".

"That's great, but right now I need to go save Koji!" he explained.

"Say no more," Arbormon said, holding his hand up, "Don't worry, will get to him before Sepherothmon can lay an eyeball on em, right,".

Grumblemon just chuckled in agreement.

"Frozen Fury!" IceLeomon then punched another attack at them.

The warriors quickly jumped out of the way, barely avoiding the giant ice crystal that formed.

"But first, legendary warriors need get rid Digimon that guards' sphere," Grumblemon explained.

"I hear yah!" Agunimon replied, before beginning his attack, "Pyro Darts!".

The others then followed with their own attacks.

"Seismic Sledge!"

"Roundhouse Punt!"

The attacks hit with great force, sending the white lion flying over the cliff.

"Raaaaaaarr!" he screamed.

The heroes then jumped down to confront the lion.

"Your not gonna stop us from getting to Koji!" Agunimon shouted.

"No, no, not again, I-I," Iceleomon mumbled, before getting up, "I will not die, not this time!".

The beast was then enveloped in fractal code. Then when it dispersed, it revealed a much larger more brutish black lion with sharp claws and black eyes with red pupils.

"Roooaaaaaarrrrr, MadLeomon!" it roared.

"Oh come on!" Grumblemon shouted.

"You gotta be kidding me?" Agunimon added.

"Yeash, I hope the others are having better luck den us, right?" Arbormon said.

* * *

 _Elsewhere,_

"Whaaaa, stay away, stay away!" Lamnimon screamed as she ran from RustTyranomon, "Deadly bubbles, Deadly Bubbles, Deadly Bubbles!".

She kept throwing her attack at the monster, but the cyborg rex was unaffected and just kept charging.

"Oh why won't you quite already!" she screamed, before turning around and trying her other attack, "Poison Pearls!" she then created black orbs and threw them at the RustTyranomon.

The orbs exploded on impact, covering the monster in smoke.

"Rrrrroooaarr!" it cried, seeming to stop charging.

"D-did I get him?" Lamnimon asked as she looked into the smoke.

But then, the cybernetic blue eyes of RustTyranomon glowed, "Negative, Rrrrrroaaaaaaarrr!" it shouted, clearing away all the smoke.

"Whah, time to go I reckon!" Lamnimon then tried to flee, but her pursuer wasn't going to give her the chance.

"Negative, Rust Breath!" he then breathed is nasty attack.

Lamnimon tried to jump out of the way, but the flames hit her tail.

"Yow, watch it buster!" she cried, only to find that her shark tail had been covered in the rust and stuck to the ground, "Huh, no, no, no!"

While she wasn't metal, the rust was so strong it was able to keep her from escaping to the nearby water.

RustTyranomon slowly approached the former water warrior.

"Target neutralized, bzzt," he said, "Preparing for final deletion!".

Lamnimon was shaking like crazy.

"Oh well, at least I was able to save that girlie girl," she said, trying to sound positive despite her fear, "I just wish I spent more time being nice like her," she then closed her eyes, awaiting the death blow.

* * *

 _Back with the Wind warrior,_

JetSilphymon could barely see things ahead, but she could tell that her former rival was in deep trouble.

"No, Lamnimon!" she cried, "I got, to, help!"

The fusion tried to move, but the rust on her made it impossible to move.

However, the Toucanmon were still nearby and watching.

"Oh no, JetSilphymon's in trouble!" they said from the tree, " So's that fishy girl!".

Then the feeling of guilt began to overtake them.

"You think this is maybe kinda of our fault?" one asked.

"No of course not," the other replied, "Then again, we did bring that dino jerk to them,".

They both then looked down. The finally realized that maybe all the bad things had done was now hurting some Digimon that for all they knew, hadn't done anything wrong.

"Grrr, well you know what?" one of the Toucanmon said, "I'm not going to hide up here, I'm going to go help!" he then started flying towards the rusted warrior of wind.

"Oh yeah, well I'm going to help first!" the other one said, before doing the same.

The two bird Digimon then landed next to JetSilphymon and started rapidly pecking at the rust.

"Don't worry cutie!" one said, before the other added, "Well get you out of this!".

"You guys," she said, surprised by the birds actions.

In a matter of seconds, the Toucanmon had managed to get enough of for JetSilphymon to move, slightly.

However, it wasn't going to be enough. RustTyranomon was closing in on the small water Digimon.

"I, got to do, something," the wind warrior struggled to say, But then she felt something inside her fractal code glowing, "Huh?".

Inside of the wind Digimon, Zoe saw a spirit that looked like raindrop armor glowing. As she looked closer, she could tell that the spirit wanted to help as much as she did.

"I think I get it," Zoe said, before shifting back to the digital world, before struggling to hold out her arm with her D-tector "I may not be able to help, but you can!".

Then the spirit of water flew out of the wind fusion and went flying towards it's proper owner.

"Negative, bzzzt, shall not pass!" RustTyranomon growled as he tried to grab the spirit, having learned from his last encounter with one.

But the spirit was tricky and slipped out of his clutches. Before ramming his face and returning to its original destination.

Lamnimon still had her eyes closed, until she sensed something familiar in front of her. She then opened her eyes and gasped.

"Huh, is, is that my spirit?" she said in awe, "I, I didn't even think I'd ever see you again sugar?" she then started to tear up a bit.

Lamnimon could feel the spirit trying to tell her something.

"I think I understand sugar, your not here just to make me pretty again," she then slowly grabbed the spirit with both hands, "Your here so I can do what I should have been doing all this darn time, right?" The image of Ranamon then appeared in front of the shark girl and nodded, before fading away.

"OK sugar, here we go, Spirit Evolution!".

The spirit of water then glowed as Lamnimon appeared in the digivolution zone. Her body became shadowed as her eyes glowed white. Then the parts of the raindrop swimsuit armor appeared around her in their proper places. The armor then slowly pressed onto the Digimon, before the fractal code dispersed, revealing the warrior of Water, who then winked.

She leaped out of the water with a gracious flip and land on the pedestal as rain fell, before striking a cute pose.

"Ranamon!"

And thus, the Legendary Warrior of Water had returned to her former glory.

"Y'all miss me!?" she said cutely.

The Toucanmon were left jaw dropped.

"T-that was really Ranamon!?" they cried.

"No, that's the new and improved Ranamon?" JetSilphymon smiled with her eyes.

"Scanning, new data must compute!" RustTyranmon stated, "Bzzzt, nevermind, act now, roaarrr!".

"Well aren't you a go-getter sugar?" Ranamon said, before doing a strange dance with her head, "Dark Vapor!" she then pointed her finger and fired a dark vapor laser at the dinosaur.

"rrrrrreerr," it groaned as it the acidic fog nipped at his robotic scales, but he was still functioning, "You will be bzzzt neutralized, Rust Breath activate!" he then breathed his attack at the water warrior.

Ranamon quickly jumped out of the way, "Don't you know fire don't work on water sugar?" she teased, before having to dodge again, "Whaa!"

"Get him Ranamon, go go go!" the Toucanmon cheered.

"Um, guys?" JetSilphymon asked, still trapped, "A little more help would be nice?".

"Oh, sorry!" they then started pecking away at the rust.

RustTyranomon soon caught wind of this and changed his target as his eyes glowed.

"Negative, bzzzt, will not escape!" he then charged the cannon on his back, "Preparing to fire Terrors Cluster!".

"Excuse me, but I'm the one your fighting, and I don't feel like letting you hurt my new bff!" Ranamon said, before raising her hand, "Draining Rain!".

A rain cloud then appeared over the cannon and powered water on it, causing it to spark and malfunction.

"Bzzzzztt, error, error, only use dry clean only!" RustTyranomon beeped, forced to power down his cannon.

"If I'm going to beat this malfunctioning fossil, I'm going to need a little help?" Ranamon said, before jumping over to were the others were.

"Ranamon!" the Toucanomn said, sounding infatuated, as they moved out of the way.

Ranamon then bent down to make eye contact with the wind fusion, "Sorry sugar, but this might sting a little," she said sincerely, with no sarcasm, "Dark Vapor!".

She then did the attack on JetSilphymon. It did sting, but she was able to pull through the pain as it got rid of the remaining rust.

The jet clad women then completely broke free of the rust, looking beautiful as ever.

"Thanks, Ranamon!" she said, before feeling a bit weird, "Never thought I'd say that and mean it, hah,".

"I know what you mean sugar, just look at the two of us, working together being all cute and heroic," Ranamon replied, sounding cute, before looking more sincere, "Look, I really am sorry about all I've done to you sugar,"

"RRRRRRRRGGGGGGRGR!" RustTyranomon growled, as he finished sorting out the cannon malfunctions, "Targets, bzzztz, destroy all, x,xx,x exterminate!".

"Save it for later," JetSilphymon said, "Looks like someone hasn't learned their lesson yet?"

"Well then why don't we show him not to mess with the most beautiful of the legendary warriors?" Ranamon said with a smirk, which the wind warrior returned.

RustTyranomon then roared a mighty rusted roar as the two female warriors sprang into action!

"Jet Binter!" the wind fusion then fired air blast at the monster.

Sadly the attack barley phased the dino.

"Draining Rain!" Ranamon then tried to summon a rain cloud to water onto RustTyranomon. But the cyborg was quick to catch on.

"Danger detected, bzzzzt, eliminate!" he roared, "Rust Breath!" he then breathed his breath at the water warrior, interrupting the attack.

"Hey!" Ranamon shouted, barley avoiding the flames, "Wait your turn honey!?".

"Hahaha," RustTyranomon laughed. However, the water warrior had managed to call upon a small cloud that trickled a bit, causing much discomfort for the dino, "Bzzzt, agrh, error!".

"What's the matter honey, not a fan of rainy days?" Ranamon teased, before the dinosaur locked sights on her.

"Greater threat analysis, bzzzt, destroy!" he then activated his cannon, "Terrors Cluster, rapid fire mode!" the cannon then started relentlessly shooting blast at water warrior, making her unable to call anymore rain.

"Hey, watch it, you, waahh!" Ranamon cried as she tried to evade the shots.

But RustTyranomon was determined to destroy the threat and was able to make the water warrior fall down. He then attempted to pounce onto the amphibious Digimon.

"No you don't!" JetSilphymon then fly in and whacked the mega dino aside.

RustTyranomon landed perfectly and was still functioning.

"Sorry deary, I guess I'm not so good outside of the water," Ranamon said as she got up.

"Then why don't we find some, sugar?" JetSliphymon suggested, before grabbing the water warrior's arm and flying off.

"Filth will not escape!" RustTyranomon then gave chace.

In a matter of seconds the two female Digimon had made it to a nearby river.

"Hope this is enough for you?!" Jetsliphymon said, after putting her friend down.

"Aw, yah shouldn't have sugar," Ranamon thanked.

"Roooaaaarrr!" RustTyranomon roared, startling the girls, "Destroooooooooooy!" he then tried to chomp the girls.

JetSilphymon quickly zipped away while Ranamon jumped into the river below

"Grrrrrr," the Dino growled as he stood up.

Then Ranamon arose from the waters on a geyser, alongside two other water towers.

"Let's see how you like this sugar!" She then rose up her arm, "Whipping Waves!".

The water towers then slapped the robotic reptile and was super effective!

"Bzzzzztt, error, rust capacity reaching critical levels!" he groaned.

"Oh still a little hot under the collar I see?" Ranamon said, before looking up to the wind warrior "A little help honey?".

"Will do!" JetSilphymon said before grasping her weapon, "Ultra Turbulence!".

As she did this, Ranamon made the water rise into the wind. This created a tornado of water that went bolting at their enemy.

"Raaaaaaoooror, error!" RustTyranomon was soaked completely, "Warning, warning, rust at maximum levels, error!".

The water made the cyborg fidgit with sparks and caused his own rust to grow so much that he couldn't move.

"Let's finish this!" the two wariror's said, standing side by side, back to back.

"Jet Binter!"

"Dark Vapor!"

The air attacks shot forward and combined as they went flying towards RustTyranomon. The attack then pierced through the rusty reptile Digimon core, finishing him off once and for all!

"RRRRRRAAAAOOOOOORRRRR" he screamed, "Error, bzzzt, final shutdown, bzzzzzttt, be/,;;',gi.;,n, re-re-rebooooooooooooooooot./,.,,';,.,';,.;',.,".

RustTyranomon then faded to black as his fractal code showed.

"You wanted to cleanse the filth of this world, now you shall be the one who's cleansed," JetSilphymon then held out her D-tector, "Fractal code, digitize!" she then swiped it across the code.

RustTyranmon then became an egg and floated away.

JetSilphymon then turned back to Zoe and Ranamon jumped onto the land.

"We did it we did it!" the girls cheered while holding each other's hands and hopping. But soon they opened their eyes and felt embarrassed, before quickly unembracing and keeping to themselves.

Ranamon then looked towards the human girl, "Look, I'm still sorry about all I've done," she explained, still getting used to being humble, "I hope this showed that I can be better, like you said,".

"Of course it does," Zoe replied, "Just don't go attacking me or my friends and I think will be just fine," Zoe explained, before sounding teasing "Think you can do that, sugar?"

"Well of course I can, sugar," Ranamon bragged, sounding similar to Zoe, "Though you better stop stealing my phrases hon,".

Just then the Toucanmon came flapping in.

"That was amazing!" one of them praised.

"You two are the greatest prettiest legendary warriors of all time!".

"T-thanks, I guess?" Zoe said.

This made the girls feel a little sheepish. Which was strange for Ranamon, but maybe she was still trying to be more humble.

The birds then bowed to the water warrior

"We're so sorry for calling you ugly!" they said, "Please forgive us ravishing Ranamon!".

Ranamon thought for a moment, "Well, I don't know if I should?" she said sounding prissy while crossing her arms and looking away with closed eyes, "You bird brains did cause a whole lot of trouble for my new bff after all,".

"Ranamon?" Zoe said, sounding annoyed.

The Toucanmon sighed, feeling their guiltiness drag them down.

"Then again?" Ranamon said with mischief as she opened her eye, "I am a good warrior now, so," She then bent down and gave the two birds a big kiss on their beaks, before giving a slight giggle.

"HHHAAAAAAA, oh my Serphimon!" the birds said, love struck before falling over with heart eyes, "We don't need anything else ever,".

The two girls giggled at this. Not noticing Plessiomon poking out of the water and giving an 'eh, maybe later' look before going back into the water.

"I think I can really get to liking this good guy thing," Ranamon giggled.

"I think everyone can," Zoe added.

Just then, there was a rustle in the nearby bushes. The group then looked to see what looked like three chibi blue dragon like Digimon.

"Zoe help us!" on of them cried.

"It's us, the HoneyBeemon!" another cried.

"You won't Bee-leave what happened!".

They then jumped into the human girl's arms, sobbing in fright.

"Oh my goodness, what happened to you guys!?" she said, surprised at her fanclub's sudden change in appears.

"Some weird Digimon attacked us!"

"And we somehow turned back into DemiVeemon!"

But then one of the small creatures noticed the water warrior, "Ahh, its Ranamon!"

The others got scared too and looked away, shaking in fear. This made the water warrior feel a good bit guilty, after all she did give them a good bit of grief in the water sphere.

"Guys you don't need to be scared," Zoe explained, "She's a good Digimon now,".

"Huh, really?" they asked, before Zoe put them down.

They then looked up at the water warrior as she got down to their level.

"Listen, the way I treated you back then was wrong," she said, having a hard time getting the words out, "I understand if you don't believe I've changed," she then looked even downer, "I never deserved fans like you sweet things, you were right to cheer for Zoe instead," she then looked them in the eyes, "I'm so sorry for how I treated you cuties, I really mean it,".

The DemiVeemon were astounded, "Wow, I can't bee-leive it, she really is good now!".

"So humble and honest," another added.

"You bet she is!" one of the Toucanmon said.

"So don't you go calling her any mean names!" the other said, "Or you'll have to answer to us!".

This made Ranamon feel a bit better, and a bit awkward, "T-thanks boys, but you really don't have to do that,".

"Still, we need to do something to repay you gracious girls for all you've done," on of the birds said, "It's our duty as members of the Zoe and Ranamon fan club!".

"I know, we can get those DemiVeemon out of this nasty place," the other offered.

"That would work," Zoe answered, "The continent of darkness is no place for small Digimon like you guys, right?".

"Sure, we don't want to bee here another minute!" the small Digimons said, before hopping over to the Toucanmon, "Even if it's with you nice girls,".

"See you cutie's later!" the birds then flew off with the DemiVeemon safely riding.

"Bye y'all!" Ranamon waved, "And please tell everyone I'm a good girl now!".

"Have a great flight!" Zoe added as she waved.

"Thanks, sorry for calling you ugly!" the DemiVeemon waved back, before one of them asked, "Hey when's the in flight snack?".

Soon the fans were out of view and on their way to a safer place.

"I nearly forgot how great having fans is," Ranamon said, before looking at Zoe, "Though, I guess I wouldn't have anymore without your help hon?" something then acourded to the water warrior, "But, why'ed you even go and give me a second chance like you did?".

"I told you, I wanted to be nicer to you," Zoe replied with a smile, "We're both legendary warriors after all,".

Ranamon smiled back, before something accrued to her, "Hang on, does that mean your going to make Mercurymon and Duskmon good guys too?".

This made Zoe remember the steel beast, "Oh no, I almost forgot, my friends are still trapped in Sepheriothmon!" she explained, before noticing the steel beast over a hill, "We have to go save them,".

"Huh, oh sure thing sugar!" Ranamon said, before the running to where the others were with Zoe, before stopping for a bit, "Um, do think your friends, will, like me?" she asked, seeming nervous.

"Sure they will," Zoe encouraged as she went back for Ranamon, "Just show them you've changed and it will be fantastico!".

"Well, alright, if you say so," Ranamon said, perking up.

The two then set off towards the steel beast. Happy because the legendary warrior of water was now good!

 **Narrator Rika: Wow, who would have thought those two girls would go from arch enemies to bffs. I just wonder if Grumblemon well be as friendly when he finds out. And what about Koji and Duskmon? Find out on the next Digimon Frontier!**

 _ **Purification Redemption!**_

* * *

 ** _Oh boy this was good! I hope I did a good job with this chapter._**

 **Scutlemon: Looks good to me.**

 _ **Oo Scutlemon! You feeling better?**_

 **Scutlemon: A little bit. Not sure if I'm ready to get back into the story.**

 **?: A few more chapters and he should be good.**

 _ **Lovely, thanks again everyone for reading and leaving reviews as always. So many wonderful ones to mention.**_

 **Scutlemon: Right, special thanks to, Time Knight Leo, D.J. Scales, pokemonking0924, Charmander17, seanhealy749, and a Guest for your reviews. Boy that's a lot?**

 _ **I'm really happy your enjoying this story, and I hope I'm still doing a great job.**_

 _ **Also the**_ ** _reason I didn't just slip away last chapter Charmander, well. I better not say in case Flecty finds me again._**

 **Mercurymon: Why does thou adress'ith me by such nickname?**

 _ **Oh you'll see. Besides, shouldn't you be preparing for your show with Duskmon.**_

 **Mercurymon: Tis none of thy business knave!**

 _ **Right, sorry if this took a while. there was a bit of snag with Hulu making the show cost more money. But I got it sorted out so don't worry.**_

 _ **Oh and if your wondering about Duskmon and what's been going on with Koji, don't worry. Will cover them in the next chapter, which will pretty much be focused the warriors of light and dark.**_

 **Scutlemon: Also Lamnimon belongs to** **belongs to** **Ak-illustrate, who can be found at** **digimon-fr on tumblr** **and aki-ta on deviant art.**

 **?: Haven't said that in awhile? By thy way, me and my brothers belong to our boss who is writing this story.**

 _ **Also I should clarify that I don't have a problem with Lamnimon's design, it was just her have self esteem problems. Though you probably already knew that?**_

 _ **Remember, reviews lead to sooner chapters and better stories, until next time.**_

 **Scutlemon: Bye everyone!**

 **?: Oh uh, good bye. Have a great day, especially if your a dragon!**

 _ **Choa!**_


	13. Chapter 13 Stuck in the Darkness

**_So you may have noticed that a certain warrior of light has been a bit absent recently. Well, lest rewind things just a bit and find out what he's been up too?_**

* * *

 _A good bit early,_

Koji was walking through the fleshy hall of Sephirothmon, dwelling on his recent battle in the wind sphere.

* * *

 _Flashback,_

The wind sphere was a forest with many trees and a breeze blowing throughout.

Koji could hear the sounds of birds calling, though it was the sound of a crow that alerted him. Koji looked around anxiously for the source of the noise. Eventually he looked up to hear laughing.

"Who's there?" Koji demanded.

"Hahaaha, who are you looking for little boy?" the voice replied, "Maybe it's me, maybe it's not?" it then got slightly more intense, "But I know I'm looking for you, I know who you are,".

Fed up with this nonsense, Koji decided to spirit evolve.

The spirit of light then glowed, "Execute!" Koji said as he slid the fractal code across the D-tector, "Spirit evolution!".

The light armor then formed around the boy, transforming him into,

"Lobomon!".

The light warrior then drew his weapon.

"Yes, yes, as I said, I know who you are, I'm even somewhat impressed!" the voice complimented, "You do well, for an amateur, for a puppy, heheh!", the voice laughed, "Koji Minamoto, the human boy who dares to call himself the Legendary Warrior of Light!".

Lobomon then spotted his opponent and shot a light beam at the tree he was hiding behind.

"Did you miss me?" his foe taunted.

Lobomon then looked up to see a Digimon that looked like humanoid raven samurai.

 **Karatenmon, a wandering warrior. It's said that he has arcane abilities gained through the guidance of many mysterious masters.**

 _ **He also has a strange sense of humor involving dancing in pajama pants, hehe.**_

"Yeah, yeah, so you're the stuff," Lobomon said as he glared at the crow, "What do you want from me?".

"Silly puppy, I want what everyone wants from you!" Karatenmon replied, before holding out his hand "So, just hand over your spirit, and I won't hurt you, unless you can make me laugh," that last part confused the wolf, "Erm, sorry wrong show, just give up your spirits!".

"Yeah right," Lobomon growled with sarcasm.

Karatenmon then swooped the tree and towards the light warrior.

"Alright, your spirit if you please," the bird said after he landed.

"And if I don't please?" Lobomon asked, his beam staff at the ready.

The wind blew softly with leaves blowing in its wake, as the two Digimon stared at each other, waiting for the other to attack.

When the wind stopped, the two warriors charged at each other.

"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon then slashed a Z as he passed the bird.

But Karatenmon was unfazed, "You're wasting your time, my training has given me abilities you cannot even comprehend!" he bragged, "And I know things on a deeper level than you can ever imagine!".

Lobomon then drew a second beam staff and charged towards the raven samurai. Karatenmon then drew his swords and blocked the attack, not even turning around to face the light warrior. this forced Lobomon back.

"I know your heart Koji Minamoto," the bird Digimon spoke, "I know what you will do before you do it, before you even know you will do it,".

Lobomon then tried to attack again. But Karatenmon dodged before flying upwards, as if his people needed him, before landing behind the wolf warrior.

"Every time,".

Lobomon then turned around to be met with a cross slash attack from his winged foe. This attack was so strong, it caused a tree to fall down. Doing much damage to the light warrior, causing him to fall.

"Have I made my point puppy?" Karatenmon asked.

Lobomon then tried to blast him with a light beam again but missed.

Karatenmon then landed behind the wolf and knocked him into a tree. Lobomon hit it face first, before flopping to the ground and landing on his rear.

"I will have your spirit, it's only a matter of time," the raven taunted.

Lobomon struggled to get up, his weapons at the ready.

"Ah, so I see it is to be the hard way with you," Karatenmon said, "I can't say that I'm surprised, your Digimon form gives you away, lone wolf," he explained as the wolf breathed heavily, "You're afraid to have friends, that is your weakness," Karatenmon continued, "You refuse help even when you need it, you think that makes you stoung,"

This made Lobomon winch, for he knew what the raven said was true. While he had been starting to grow out of that habit, he still had trust issues. Issues that his foe was eager to remind him of.

"Ahahaha, it makes you weak, a true warrior never closes the door on loyal allies!"!" Karatenmon laughed, "I know your heart, even when you have friends you won't allow yourself to be happy, always in your mind you prepare for the time they will leave, that is your greatest weakness,".

"Weak, I call it realistic," Lobomon replied sternly, "Everybody leaves, that's a fact of life, I just wanna be prepared for it!" he explained, seeming cynical, "I don't need friends or family!".

This made something accrue to the crow, "Family, of course!".

"Huh?" Lobomon flinched.

"How could I miss the signs, your mother!" Karatenmon said, making the light warrior growl, "You deny yourself friends and family, how very sad, you force yourself to be lonely!".

This really hit a nerve, angry Lobomon. The light warrior decided to go all out now, "Slide Evolution!" he then became, "KendoGarurumon,".

"It doesn't matter which form you take!" Karatenmon stated, "Your heart's an open book and I'll read every move!".

The light beast then charged full throttle at the raven samurai. Karathenmon moved aside, but the blades of KendoGarurumon clipped the side of his wing, slicing off a few feathers.

"What!" he said as he watched the wheeled wolf stop, "He's faster than I thought!".

KendoGarurumon then charged again. The raven tried to dodge, but more of his wings were hit, alongside a tree that soon fell.

"He's serious!" Karatenmon said, starting to get worried.

KendoGarurumon continued to dash through the forest, rapidly slicing down more trees as he became harder and harder to follow.

Karatenmon then flew into the air, "Feather Flare!" he then fired a barrage of sharp feathers from his black wings.

But the light beast was too fast and dodged everyone. KendoGarurumon then jumped into the air and slammed the bird down with his head.

Karaten crashed into the ground with great force. He tried to get up, but the light beast didn't give him the chance.

"Lupine Laser!" he then fired the blue laser, defeating the winged warrior.

Laratenmon's fractal code then appeared as he faded to black.

"Slide evolution!" The light beast then turned back to Lobomon, he then pulled out his D-tector to finish the job, "Fractal code, digitize!" he then swiped the device across the code, ending Karatenmon.

With it's guardian gone the wind sphere's forest faded away as Lobomon turned back to Koji.

 _Flashback end,_

* * *

" _How very sad, you forced yourself to be lonely,"_

Those words echoed in Koji's head. He did care for his new friends, but the fear of losing still lingered in him. For someone dear to the boy had left him, though as far as Koji knew it was not by choice.

"No, he's wrong about me," Koji said to himself, "If he really knew me, that bird brain wouldn't have lost,".

Koji just tried shake it off. Finding it better to focus on escaping the steel beast. He then continued down the fleshy hallway of Sephirothmon.

"Dang am I sick of this place," he said, trying to ignore the doubts laid by the crow.

* * *

 _Meanwhile outside of the steel beast,_

Ranamon had just been defeated and Zoe had escaped Sephirothmon, leaving only 4 spheres active.

However, watching from afar was the dreaded warrior of darkness himself, Duskmon.

"Koji," he murmured, still unsure why that name gave him pain. Duskmon had recovered from his fight with Viralmon, but the questions of his past still tormented him.

"Does thou seek'ith answers?" a voice said to the skull clad Digimon.

"Hm?" Duskmon could tell it was the warrior of steel Mercurymon.

"If thy want'ith answers, come to the sphere of thy element," Mercurymon offered, "I shall let thy in if thou dare?".

Duskmon then thought is be best to take up the mirror's offer. He then jumped over to the center sphere that had the crest of light on it and entered no problem. Much to the dismay of the heroes who had tried just be and failed.

* * *

 _Inside the darkness sphere,_

Duskmon had just entered the sphere of darkness inside of Sephirothmon.

The land was dark, with the flour being a mixed dark blue reflective surface that showed the dark clouded sky that was also dark blue with a bit of red mixed in, and in the center of the room was a glowing symbol that was the crest of light, ironically.

"Ah, how nice of thy to arrive Duskmon," the voice of the steel warrior greeted.

"Enough, why have you called me here Mercurymon?" he asked.

"Don't thou wish'ith to know of why thy struggles against the warrior of light?" Mercurymon asked.

"As if you would know anything?" Duskmon replied, unconvinced.

"But I do, for he is the reason you suffer," he explained, enjoying being able to toy with the dark warrior, "The one known as Koji has taken'ith everything from thou,".

"What are you talking about, I've lost nothing to that weak human?!" Duskmon said, growing angry, "And yet, why do I feel the need to know more about him?".

"Hhmhmhmhhahahaa!" Mercurymon laughed, "Perhaps this will shed'ith some light on thy's troubled past Duskmon?".

Then, a shadowy black version of Lobomon appeared before Duskmon.

"hm?"

The black wolf warrior then drew his weapon and charged at the dark warrior.

Duskmon drew his blood red sword and blocked it. Oddly enough, this black Lobomon a seemed a good bit stronger than the original, though not by much.

"Your nothing Duskmon, nobody wants you!" the fake taunted.

"Be quiet!" Duskmon growled as he forced the shadow wolf back.

Black Lobomon then aimed his blaster at the dark warrior, "Howling Laser!" he then fired light beams at his foe.

Duskmon didn't think much of the attack, as most of the shots bounced of his bony armor. However, some of the lasers hit Duskmon's eyes, which made him flinch.

"Ngggerr!" he groaned.

Black Lobomon then used the opportunity and dashed at the dark warrior. The fake light warrior then punched the dazed Duskmon, knocking him to the ground.

Duskmon tried to get up, but Black Lobomon wouldn't let him. The fake wolf pulled out his light staff and jumped onto the warrior of darkness.

Duskmon quickly drew his sword and blocked the attack, but Black Lobomon was still not letting up.

"You were never wanted, your just garbage to be discarded!" Black Lobomon taunted, which didn't' bother Duskmon, until he said, "Just like your mother!".

When the fake said this, it triggered something inside of Duskmon. In the mind of the warrior of darkness, an image of a women with black hair appeared who looked overworked and in pain.

"My, mother?" Duskmon was then filled with rage. He then forced the fake back, anger burning in all his eyes, "Don't you dare speak of her!".

Duskmon then dashed at Black Lobomon, drawing both his swords. The demonic Digimon then slashed at his foe non stop.

Black Lobomon tried to block, but it was no use.

The blood red swords soon broke through the defense, before cutting the rogue wolf impostor a new.

"Deathly Gaze!" Duskmon said with rage as his eyes fired lasers at his foe.

"AAAAAggg!" Black Lobomon screamed as his body disintegrated and shattered.

After the battle ended, Duskmon painted, "Why, why did that agitate me so much?" he wondered, before thinking about what he saw, "W-who was that women?".

"Mhmhmh, if thou want'ith more answers, then thou should confront thy real thing?" Mercurymon said.

"What do you mean Mercurymon!?" Duskmon growled, annoyed by the steel warriors antics.

"For you see, the one known as Koji will seen be'ith here," Mercurymon explained, "Simply search his memories, and all will be'ith revealed, hmhmhmh!".

Duskmon said nothing, but he knew that this opportunity would be the best way to get his answers. He then slept into the darkness, waiting for his prey.

* * *

 _Later in present time,_

After reviving and redeeming the warrior of water, Zoe and her new friend were making their way back to where the others were.

"I think we're almost there," Zoe said, as she ran, before noticing Ranamon had stopped, "Huh, are you okay?".

"Y-you really think they'll forgive me?" the water warrior asked, seeming unsure, "I don't mean you kiddy friends, I mean, well, y'know,".

"I know your worried how Grumblemon will react," Zoe said, as she approached, "But you didn't seem to have a problem reconciling with your old fans?".

"I suppose you're right sugar," Ranamon replied, before sounding a bit arrogant, "I am pretty great at apologizing it seems," she then looked concerned, "But you really think my former buddies will even hear little ole me out?".

"Well, let's go find out," Zoe said as she took Ranamon hand and pulled her to where the others.

"Uh, oh, alright," Ranamon said, still a bit nervous.

It wasn't long until they had found the others.

"Zoe, your back!" JP said, "I was so worried and," he then noticed Ranamon.

Ranamon upon seeing the reaction on his face nervously waved.

"Ranamon?!" the others said in surprise.

"Wha, why does she have her spirit back?" Bokomon cried.

"Well, you see," Zoe started to explain.

 _ **She pretty much explains what happened last chapter with the dinosaur and such. It was the last chapter, so I doubt any of you need a recap.**_

"Wow, you really took on all that?" Tommy asked.

"So does that mean Renamon is good" Neemon asked.

"From it sounds like, yes," Bokomon said, "And it's pronounced Ranamon you twit!" he then proceeded to snap Neemons pants.

"Listen, I know that I did a lot of nasty things to all of you, but I'm really not like that anymore," Ranamon explained, still rather nervous. She then sighed, "How many more apologizes do I have to give today to get the point across huh?".

Zoe chuckled a bit at this, "She really is good, I wouldn't be here if Ranamon hadn't help defeat RustTyranomon," she encouraged.

The others were quiet for a moment, much to Ranamon's concern.

"We believe you," Tommy said.

"R-really sugar?" Ranamon asked, very surprised.

"Sure, it's just like with Grumblemon and Arbormon," JP explained, "When we gave them a chance it turned out great,".

"Besides I'm sure they wouldn't want us giving you a hard time," Tommy added.

"Oh, I don't know what to say?" Ranamon replied, feeling very touched, "Oh, come here you cuties!" she then proceed to hug to the two boys, much to their dismay.

"Gack, hey!" Tommy said.

"Were not that close yet?!" JP added.

"Oh, my bad sugar," Ranamon said, after letting go.

Zoe just chuckled at this.

Then something occurred to the water warrior, "Hang on, as I recall their were a lot more of you kiddies, and what happened to Grumblemon and Arbormon?".

The others then looked towards the steel beast.

"Unfortunately, our remaining companions are still trapped in Sephirothmon," Bokomon explained.

"Oh my," Ranamon said as she gazed upon the steel beast, "How ever are they going to get out?".

"We were kinda hoping you would know?" Zoe explained.

"Me?" Ranamon replied, a bit surprised.

"Yeah, you were with Mercurymon before this right?" JP asked.

"Precisely, so surely you must know what he was planning and how to get inside that vile villain?" Bokomon added.

"Well, funny thing about that sugar, heh," Ranamon said, looking very sheepish as she scratched her head.

* * *

 _Flashback,_

Mercurymon and Ranamon had just escaped from the heroes, who had just gotten the warrior of wood Arbormon on the side of good, "If they aren't ended by their own fears, then they shall fall before there own strengths!"

"While their numbers hav'ith increased, the heroes shall be no match for the power of my master plan!" Mercurymon stated, the Ranamon didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Huh, you lost me?" Ranamon said, who was next to the mirror digimon, She then noticed herself in the mirror shield "Huh, ooh,".

"I welcome thy challenge, humans and my former comrades!" Mercurymon gloated, "Now listen, for we must make haste, once I have trapped thy humans-!".

However, Ranamon was more focused on herself and making faces in the mirror.

 _End of flashback,_

* * *

"I wasn't exactly paying attention to Mercurymon at the time," Ranamon explained, feeling very sheepish.

"What?!" the others said.

"Well, there was a mirror, I couldn't help but admire myself," Ranamon protested, seeming a bit bratty as she crossed her arms with closed eyes, "Besides, I can't understand what that shiny twit is saying half the time anyways!".

This made the others collapse humorously.

"So you really don't know how to get in to sephirothmon!?" JP said, after they got up.

"Nonsense, the best way to get inside is to have Mercurymon want you in," Ranamon explained, "I'll just ask nicely and I'll have your little friends out in know time!" she said as she walked towards the steel beast, sounding sure and somewhat arrogant.

The others looked towards Zoe.

"Well, she is good now, but I guess she's still Ranamon," she said, feeling awkward .

Once she got close, the water warrior used her draining rain to create a small pond of water, she then made a geyser come out of, which she then used as a platform to get next to the center sphere.

"Oh Mercurymon, its me honey," she cheerfully said, "I think I left something of mine inside yah, so you wouldn't mind opening up for just a bit for little ole me, right sugar?".

But there was no response from the inanimate steel beast.

"Um, excuse me, I'm trying to ask you something sugar?" Ranamon said, starting to feel a little inpatient "Hello, I know your in there honey, come on now, open up?".

Sadly like before, there was no response.

The water warrior was starting to get annoyed and had just about lost her temper, "Now you listen here Mercurymon, you open this thing right this minute!" she shouted, flailing her arms like she did with Zephyrmon, "Augh, that is it!".

Ranamon then jumped at Sephirothmon. Unfortunately, the force field had reappeared since Duskmon entered and prominently shocked the water warrior.

"AAAAAAhhh!" she screamed, before being forced away onto the ground, near the others.

"Oh no, are you okay?" Zoe said as she and the others went to help her up.

"I-I don't understand?" Ranamon said, looking rather heartbroken, "He, he would never ignore me, right?".

"Maybe once you got beaten, he got tired," Neemon said, leading to a pants snap.

"B-but, we were so close?" Ranamon said, looking close to tears, "Mercurymon wouldn't,".

Zoe then helped the water warrior, "Even if Mercurymon is ignoring you, you still have us?" she tried to encourage.

"Well, yes, I guess," The kind words helped a little, but Ranamon still felt an ache in her heart. She then looked up at the steel beast, wondering what her former friend was doing.

* * *

 _Back in the darkness sphere,_

Koji had entered the darkened land, slowly approaching the crest of light. darkness was the counterpart to light, so naturally Koij felt a bit wary of the dark domain.

"Koji, who are you?" an evil familiar voice asked.

Koji looked around nervously for the voice that sent a fear in his spine he knew all too well.

"Koji, who are you?" Duskmon asked as he appeared behind the boy.

Koji quickly turned around, "Dusk-?! He tried to say, but was grabbed by the dark Digimon and lifted into the air.

"I can't wait any longer, I need to know!" Duskmon growled, as he held the boy in the air "What is our connection, why do I feel like I know you and why did you come to this world?" the eyes of Duskmon's arm that held Koji then glowed with red eyes, "Give me your memories, now!".

Darkness then surrounded Koji, "AAAhhh!" he screamed as the dark Digimon forced his way into the memories.

* * *

 _Forced flashback,_

Through the eyes of Koji, it appeared he was in a flower shop looking into a glass case at the many different flower arrangements.

"Hi, looking for a present for someone?" a girl with a ponytail and green apron who seemed to be running the store asked, startling Koji a bit, "It's for your mother, right?".

"Kinda," Koji replied, seeming nervous.

"I'm not a witch or anything, I just like to guess that stuff," she joked, "Do you want some help?".

"Uh, yeah?" he replied.

"Oh I love my job!" she eagerly said, "All right, let's find something really pretty!".

Duskmon found this useless so far. So he kept prying, still causing Koji pain.

"Let me guess, birthday, no anniversary?!" she asked, still very eager as she wrapped up the chosen flowers.

"Their anniversary's today," Koji said, "How'd you know that?".

"I don't know, it's my own little game," she said, "So what, about 10 or 15 years?".

"Actually, it's three years," Koji explained.

"Three years, how wonderful for them," she said, before it occurred to her, "Wait a minute, you must be at least 12, why have your parents only been married for three years?".

Koji then looked down, "Um well,"

Duskmon kept forcing the memories. He then saw that soon after Koji had gotten the call that led him to the digital world, while the images of the boy's parents and the women he saw early went by.

He then saw Koji leave the store and get on a train that would lead to the beginning of his journey. Takuya had also gotten on that train, but just barely.

However, Duskmon began to feel pain as well.

"What is it?" the dark Digimon groaned as he looked around in the memory, "What is this horrible human emotion?".

He then saw through his own eyes, a boy that looked similar to Koji wearing a blue cap miss getting through the door of the train Koji was on. he could tell it was a reflection, but the warrior of darkness still didn't understand.

"This sadness, overwhelming," Duskmon moaned, as the memories flashed through his head, "Why am I affected?" he then began to grow angry, "Why should I care about him or his parents, what is this connection!?".

At this point, Koji was beginning to fight through the dark probing

"Get outta my head Duskmon!" he yelled, "Leave my memories alone!".

"Silence!" Duskmon shouted, before increasing the dark power.

Koji screamed in pain as the demonic warrior of darkness dug further back into his memories.

* * *

 _Another forced flashback,_

Once again through Koji's eyes, a picture of his on a desk could be seen. Their was the father and the mother, both wearing glasses, while Koji stood to the side looking distant as usual.

Koji then pushed on the picture, causing it to rotate to show a photo of a different woman that looked like the boy, having the same hair color, unlike the other one.

There was then a knock on the door, "Koji?" a voice that appeared to be the father asked.

"Yeah?" he replied, before looking over to see that his father had entered.

"Coming in," he said softly, he then noticed the photo, "Your mom's photo, I haven't seen that in a long time,".

Koji was silent. It seemed there were many tensions surrounding the two.

"Son, I know it's been hard since your mom died, but you need to accept your stepmom," the dad said.

Koji looked down and sighed. He then looked at his dad, "But she's not my mom, she'll never be!" he said, very stern and serious about this, "I don't need a mother anymore,".

His dad sighed, "Well can you at least try to be nice to her for my sake?".

As he was saying this, the step-mother was walking up the stairs near the room, and seemed to be hurt by what Koji had said.

Duskmon then felt more inner pain, "I don't want this burden, this is his struggle!" he groaned as the memories flickered past, "I don't want to feel this pain anymore, I've got to put an end to this now!".

The darkness kept inflicting pain to the boy, "Why is he doing this to me, I don't understand!?" Koji thought.

Duskmon then dropped the boy. Covered in darkness, the Digimon screamed as the mental pain ate away at him. Why did this give him pain, and why did the sight of Koji's mother, the women he saw before fill him with hatred and envy?

As he struggled with these enigma's, the darkness surrounding him began to take the shape of a demonic rabbit.

"Duskmon, you hesitate?" the deep voice of Cherubimon spoke, "You alone possess the spirit of darkness, to realize it's full power, mercy cannot exist," the dark villain explained, "Remove this obstacle at once,".

"That's not what you really want Duskmon," Koji said, oddly starting to feel worried about warrior of darkness.

"Ignore him!" Cherubimon commanded, "Listen to the darkness in your heart, destroy this human and fulfill your destiny!".

Cherubimon then faded away into darkness. Then the darkness entered the skull-clad Digimon, causing his deadly determination to return.

"I will cover this world in darkness," Duskmon said, no longer hesitant of his past.

"I can't let that happen," Koji said, ready to fight.

The spirit of light then glowed, "Execute!" Koji said as he slid the fractal code across the D-tector, "Spirit evolution!".

The light armor then formed around the boy, transforming him into,

"Lobomon!".

"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon then drew his weapon, slashing a Z as the light staff appeared.

He then jumped into the air and tried to slam the light staff onto the dark Digimon.

Duskmon then drew his blood red blades and caught the attack.

The two were locked into combat, their weapons not budging as their wielders were determined to defeat the other.

* * *

 _Meanwhile outside,_

Images of the battle flickered on the outside of the darkness sphere, as well as the battle that was raging on in the ice sphere.

"Get him Lobomon!" JP cheered.

"Take that creep apart!" Zoe added.

"I don't really know what's going on, but you can do it sugar!" Ranamon tried to encourage.

The images of the ice sphere became more visible.

"Come on Agunimon, hang there!" Tommy said.

At this point, Ranamon also noticed that the fire warrior wasn't the only one fighting the mad lion Digimon.

"Is that, Grumblemon, and Arbormon?!" she said, very surprised to see her former friend turned foes. Once again she felt feelings she couldn't understand, normally she felt irritated to see those two, mostly after they became good, but now Ranamon seemed glad to see them and rather concerned about them, "Guys, oh my," she said, before getting fired up, "You better not loose, I know you can win!".

Meanwhile, Bokomon felt something in the egg he was carrying, "Oh, he's struggling?".

"Which one, Agunimon or Lobomon?" Neemon asked, "They're both fighting?".

"Neither off them," Bokomon replied, before looking back at the egg, "I'm actually referring to Seraphimon's egg,".

The others then looked to see the egg wiggling on it's own, which was quite a surprise.

"Oh dear, I'm feeling faint," Bokomon moaned.

* * *

 _Back in the ice sphere_

The warrior of fire, earth and wood struggled against the black beast that was MadLeomon.

"Roaaaarr!" he yelled.

"Down black cat bozo!" Grumblemon said as he tried to slam the beast with his hammer.

MadLeomon growled, before swatting aside the troll.

Arbormon then grabbed MadLeomon's messy mane with his rope arms.

"Little help here, right?" the robot said, struggling to keep the monster restrained.

"Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon then covered himself in a twister before he charged into MadLeomon and kicked him in the snout.

"Roaaaaar!" he roared as he fell back. As MadLeomon he could see himself surrounded by the legendary warriors, "Never, you will all pay!" he was then covered in even more fractal code.

"Not again," Grumblemon moaned.

"Don't worrys, its like I always say, the bigger they are, the harder they-," Arbormon said, before seeing Madleomon's new form, "Wait is that a chainsaw?!".

Indeed it was, Madleomon now had on metal armor and a large red chainsaw for an arm.

"Rrrrrrrrooaaaarrrr!" he roared, chainsaw starting up.

He then took a large swing at the warriors with his new weapon.

Arbormon and Agunimon jumped out of the way, while Grumblemon ducked, they were barely able to avoid it.

"Too close for Grumblemon!" the earth warrior moaned.

"You said it, right," Arbormon added, being a bit more freaked out than the others.

Then the warriors of earth and wood felt something. Something that seemed to be encouraging them to fight on, something that felt like water.

"Huh, why me feel that?" Grumblemon said, "It almost like Ranamon, but how for can be?".

"I know what your saying, but I don't think we have time to dwell on this here matter, yah understand," Arbormon explained, "Besides, if whatever it is wants us to fight on, then I think we should oblige, right?".

Grumblemon nodded, before he and the robot had to dodge another assault from MadLeomon's chainsaw.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the dark sphere_

Duskmon slashed his blood red sword at the light warrior, but Lobomon was swift and dodged it.

"Missed me, oh master of darkness!" Lobomon taunted, before lunging at his foe.

Duskmon tried to retaliate with another slash, but Lobomon was able to dodge and land behind the dark warrior.

Lobomon then tried to strike him in the back, but Duskmon blocked it with his other sword. Lobomon growled at his failed attempt as the weapons sparked.

"Is that all you've got?" Duskmon taunted as he looked back at his foe, "Fight me!".

"Howling Laser!" Lobomon then pointed his arm blaster at Duskmon, while struggling to hold back the sword, and fired at the demonic Digimon.

Unfortunately, the shot just went by Duskmon's head.

"Very pretty," he taunted, "But I'm afraid you'll have to do a lot better than that to better defeat me!".

"I intend to!" Lobomon growled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the ice sphere,_

"Gerr, I've had enough of this guy," Agunimon growled, he needed to save his friend and wasn't going to waste anymore time with this punk fur ball, "Time to take this to the next level, execute!" he was then enveloped in fractal code, "Agunimon, slide evolution!" he then became the fiery dragon, "BurningGreymon!".

The fire beast then roared, before tackling MadLeomon.

"Him have right idea!" Grumblemon said.

"Like I always say, imitate what is good, not evil!" Arbormon added.

The two were then enveloped in fractal code.

"Slide Evolution!"

"Slide Evolution!"

The warriors of earth and wood morphed into the beast forms.

"Gigasmon!".

"Petaldramon!".

MadLeomon then threw off the fire beast. But BurningGreymon easily avoid falling with his wings and landed between the two beast spirits.

"You ready to finish this guys!?" he commanded.

"You bet!" Gigasmon replied.

"What els can I say but, right!" Petaldramon added.

"Wildfire Tsunami!" BurningGreymon was then set a blaze, before using the fire to create a tornado a flames.

"Quagmire Twister!" Gigasmon then spun around, creating a tornado of mud.

"Leaf Cyclone!" Petaldramon then stood up and swung his body, before his petals rotated like a fan causing him to blow a tornado of leafs.

The three elemental tornadoes combined and went straight for the mad beast.

"Roaaaaaarrrr, not again!" MadLeomon screamed as the attacks hit, defeating him once and for all. Hit body faded to black as the fractal code showed.

Slide evolution!" the flame beast then switched to his humanoid form, "Let's bring you in from the cold!" Agunimon said as he pulled out his D-tecctor, "Goodbye kitty, it's time to get purified!" he then swiped the device across the code, "Fractal code digitize!".

And with that, MadLeomon was no more.

 _ **Did anyone else just hear a young girl scream?**_

Then two eyeball portals appeared eyeball portal appeared,

Agunimon then looked through one of them.

"It's the outside!" he proclaimed, "I'm outta here!".

He then approached the portal, until he remembered what Tommy had told him.

"Koji, can't leave yet," he said.

"Huh, why you no go?" Grumblemon asked, having just turned back from his beast form, with Arbormon doing the same.

"Yeah, we can handle this, right," Arbormon added, "Dat Koji kid will be out in no time,".

"No, I think he's with Duskmon," Agunimon explained, sending shivers down the others back, "I need to make sure he's safe!".

"Grumblemon no scared of jerk Duskmon, let's go then!" Grumblemon encouraged, before noticing that Arbormon was a bit shaken, "You okay?".

"Sorry, just a few bad memories, right?" Arbormon explained, making the others remember what happened with their first encounter with the dark warrior, "But don't worries, I won't let any fear stop me," he then raised his finger, "It's like I always say, the only thing we have to fear is fear itself, right,".

The warriors nodded and jumped into the eyeball that lead to the darkness sphere.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in said sphere,_

"Slide evolution!" Lobomon then morphed into, "KendoGarurumon!".

The light beast then landed near the dark warrior and opened his mouth, "Lupine Laser! He then fired a blue laser at the skull clad villain.

"Bad Doggy," Duskmon said as he effortlessly blocked the attack with his sword, splitting the laser in half.

The light beast growled at this.

"I'll give you something to howl about," Duskmon as he moved his sword to the top and bottom of himself, creating a red moon, "Lunar Plasma!".

"You're gonna be the one howling this time!" KendoGarurumon said as the wheels on his legs hit the ground before his gold blades opened up like wings, "Howling Star!" he roared as he went speeding towards the moon.

Duskmon then emerged from the red moon illusion, blood red swords crossed, and collided with the wolf.

The clash created a flashing orange light that filled the sphere.

Unfortunately, despite being in beast mode, KendoGarurumon could not withstand Duskmon's power and tunred back to Koji. The boy then screamed in pain as the fractal code dispersed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile outside,_

Koji wasn't the only one in pain, for Bokomon was now on the ground screaming.

"AAAAAAAAhhh, oh it's coming I feel it, my baby's coming!" he cried, "Somebody!"

"You're scaring me!" Neemon whimpered.

"Neemon, I'm the one having the baby," Bokomon replied.

"What are we supposed to do to help him?" JP moaned.

"It's a first for me?" Zoe added.

"Why is it happening now?" Tommy asked, "I'm too young for this,".

"Oh my, do you need water or something?" Ranamon asked, trying to help.

Then the light of the left middle sphere faded, that being the ice sphere, just as the center dark sphere glowed.

"Oh no, the light went out in Agunimon's area," Zoe moaned.

"Bokomon, this really isn't a very good time," Neemon moaned.

"It's not up to me," Bokomon moaned as the egg kept wiggling, "Instead of standing there like a lump of sap, maybe you could help!".

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the fleshy hallway of Sephirothmon,_

"Koji," Agunimon moaned.

"Just little more," Grumblemon growled.

"Hang in there right!" Arbormon said.

* * *

 _Up ahead in the dark sphere,_

The warrior of darkness gazed upon his fallen foe, "Anything else you'd like to try?".

Koji Was on his knees and arms, shaking with fear and pain as he struggled to figure out what to do next, "Got to do something," he said as he stared at his D-tector, "I know it's not supposed to end like this?" he then thought back to the start of his journey, and about his family, "I can't let Duskmon win, I just can't, not yet,".

Koji was in despair, he had to fight back the tears. He had tried everything, but nothing could stop the warrior of darkness. What Karatenmon had said before really hurt him now. So many people tried to be in his life, but he always rejected them, fearing the pain that came when his mother died. Now it seemed like he would never get to see any of them again. Oh how he regretted not caring for what he had.

Duskmon then raised his blood red blade into the air, "It's time to say goodbye," he said, "Any final thoughts?".

"I'm sorry, dad," Koji said, thinking that this was the end, "It hurt so much when mom died, I guess I'm not over it," he confessed, trying not to let his emotions spill out as he thought back to the memory of his parents, "I tried to do it," he then thought of the flowers, "I'll go back for those flowers, it's not their fault,".

"No, stop it," Duskmon said, seeming agitated by the boy's words.

The image of Koji giving the flowers to his stepmom then played, "I've been meaning to tell you something, I'm sorry," he then pulled out the flowers, "These are for you mom,".

"Enough!" Duskmon shouted as he went in for the kill.

"I'm sorry!" Koji screamed.

* * *

 _Back outside,_

The egg that Bokomon had suddenly glowed, much to everyone's surprise, before flouting into the air.

"What's happening?" Zoe asked.

"Oh my!" Ranamon added.

The egg then stopped near the center sphere. The symbol of Seraphimon glowed as the egg shot a beam of light that penetrated the force field and entered the dark sphere.

"Please be careful, baby," Bokomon said with concern.

* * *

 _Back inside,_

Before Duskmon could finish the boy, the dark Digimon felt something had entered the sphere. He then looked to see a beam of light shoot into Koji's D-tector, "What was that?".

The D-tector then glowed brightly, blinding the darkness that lurked in the realm.

"What is this hideous force of light?" Duskmon asked as he gazed upon its radiance.

Koji than got up has he looked at his D-tector, "A brand new power source,".

The symbol of Seraphimon appeared on the device's screen as the light grew brighter and brighter.

 _ **I'm sure you know what comes next. But how about I add a bit of flair? Hmhmhhm.**_

* * *

The dimensions then swirled and flickered. When they stopped, Koji found that he was in a place much different from the dark sphere.

It appeared to be a realm made of bright light, but it wasn't blinding or painful. In fact it had a bit of color here and there, ad felt comforting.

"Where, where am I?" Koji asked.

Suddenly, two golden swords landed in front of the boy, making him flinch back. Then a flash of light beamed in front of the blades, and when it faded a Digimon appeared.

The Digigmon looked like KendoGarurumon but was standing up right and was more humanoid, with a bit of blond hair behind it's pure wolf head.

The Digimon then grabbed the swords out of the ground and looked at Koji.

"So it seems I have been summoned?" it spoke with a cool intense voice, "But for what reason be that, successor?".

"Successor?" Koji asked, confused by how this digimon felt oddly familiar. he soon remembered an adventure on a island that happened long ago, "Wait, I remember you?".

"Sharp one you are, I am the original warrior of light, AncientGarurumon!" he explained, as light glowed of him, "Tell me Koji, your desire regarding your stepmother, do you still plan to fulfill it if you survive?".

Koji, still taken aback by the presence of his tough looking predecessor, despite being weak, still had strong resolve, "I will, I want to give her a chance and make my family happy!" he said, seeming a bit happy, "I was a fool to ignore them, my friends, my family, but if I can have a second chance, I won't make that mistake again,"

"Hmm, your light is strong, the resolve to bring happiness to others is the purest form of light," AncientGarurumon explained, "Still, I feel as though you still have much to learn," he then pointed his sword at the boy, "Tell me, are you willing to bring light to even the darkest of those in need who suffer?".

Koji thought about this, figuring the wolf meant a certain Digimon, "Even Duskmon?".

To which the light warrior nodded, before looking away as he held down the sword, "The power of AncientSphinxmon, the original warrior of darkness, has been corrupted and is not how it should be," he growled, "Light does not just exist for justice, but to give warmth and life to those who need it," the wolf explained, "A lesson I learnt with the help of my comrades that let me reach my full potential," he then pointed his sword at Koji again, "I ask again, are willing to bring light to what suffers in the darkness?".

Koji thought about this, while it didn't fully make sense to him, he was the warrior of light and knew it was his duty, "I will, whatever it takes," Koji replied, "As the warrior of light, I will end the suffering of those in pain!"

"Well put, boy," AncientGarurumon grinned, before he crossed his swords, "I shall aid you with the next level of my power!" he then let out a great howl as his armored body glowed, "Let the truth of light guide you to victories for eternity!".

Koji remained strong as the powerful light entered him, as the new transformation began!

Both of the spirits of light glowed as the boy was covered in fractal code. The spirits each gave pieces of themselves as Koji gained a new form. The fractal code then exploded away, revealing a new humanoid wolf themed warrior who jumped onto the pedestal before slashing with his double sword and let loose missiles with his other arm, before proclaiming himself, "BeoWolfmon!".

* * *

And thus, the fusion of light had appeared. BeoWolfmon pretty much looked like a fusion of Lobomon and KendoGarurumon, more so than the other fusions.

The image of the new hero shined through the dark sphere, showing the ones outside it's radiance.

"Stupeday!" Zoe said with Italian.

"It's Koji!" JP said with joy.

"His two spirits have come together," Tommy beamed, "Just like ours did!".

"He's pretty!" Neemon cheered.

"Wow, I neva thought one you kids would look so handsome!" Ranamon said, very amazed by the fusion, "That boy's stunning!".

"Actually, combined they've become BeoWolfmon," Bokomon explained

"Hold up, just how did you find out his name is BeoWolfmon?" Neemon asked.

"That's a silly question, what else will you call him?" Bokomon snapped.

 _ **I don't know, Direwolfmon? Not going to change it though.**_

"Huh, I thought he was BeoWolfmon?" Ranamon said, thinking she heard something.

 _ **Yipe, never mind!**_

"Oh well, put that Duskmon in his place sugar!" Ranamon cheered.

"Go get him BeoWolfmon!" Bokomon shouted

"Uh, where's the baby?" Neemon asked.

* * *

 _Back inside,_

The dark Digimon was very surprised by the fusions debut, "I underestimated you, but I don't understand," he said as he looked upon light fusion, "You're miserable Koji, what do you have to fight for?".

"I have some unfinished business to attend to," BeoWolfmon explained, "Maybe you're so far gone that you've given up on those you care about," he accused, referring to what happened with Arbormon, "But I've been given a second chance and I'm gonna take it!".

He then lunged at the dark warrior, to which Duskmon did the same.

The two locked weapons once again, though this time was more intense than ever before.

As the intensity of the conflict grew, light blue energy resonated off BeoWolfmon, while Dark black energy resonated off of Duskmon.

The energy of the rivals expanded to a huge size.

As he struggled, the image of Koji from within the light Digimon showed. But then something happened that surprised the fusion greatly.

Around Duskmon, an image of a boy that resembled Koji flicked. But this was not Koji, this boy looked different and didn't have a long ponytail, and what was most strange was the dark look of despair in his eyes.

"Who is that?" BeoWolfmon shouted, shocked to see that there was a human like him inside the vile Duskmon.

The force from the Digimon was so great that it created an explosion so great that enveloped the entire darkness sphere.

The explosion's sheer force was able to force both of the warriors not just out of the sphere, but also out of the entire steel beast.

Unfortunately the other heroes had arrived too late, just as Beowolfmon and Duskmon were ejected.

"Oh man, we're too late!" Agunimon cried, "Koji no!".

"Drat, no good!" Grumblemon groaned.

"Hey, look on the bright side," Arbormon said, "At Least he's not stuck in here anymore right?".

"Still, I can't just sit here and let Duskmon roam free to hunt everyone down!" Agunimon said, "We need to get out of here now!".

"Grumblemon get, thankfully we only good warriors left in steel beast," Grumblemon explained.

"And by that logic, that means Mercurymon is the only one left to get by," Arbormon explained, "It may be tough, but we're right behind you Agunimon, right,".

The fire warrior smiled at this.

The legendary warriors readied themselves, as a new portal for them appeared, one that would lead to the master of this horrid trap.

* * *

 _Back outside,_

The legendary warriors of light and dark were sent flying out of the steel beast, far away from the other heroes.

"Now where are they going?" Zoe cried as she helplessly watched them fly away.

"Koji!" JP cried, as the rival were flung far into the distance and out of site.

The sphere of darkness then lost its glow, as did Seraphimon's egg which soon floated back to the heroes

"My dear sweet baby," Bokomon moaned,

Then Neemon caught the egg, "He came to me, does that mean I'm his uncle now?"

"Ooh, can I be the aunt?" Ranamon asked, "I just adore babies,".

Bokomon was left dumbfounded with all that had just happened.

* * *

 _Not to far away,_

In the dark forest, the armored young wolf Treblemon was walking.

"This is going great, arf!" he barked, looking like he had just got a new toy, "Only one bad guy left to go and now I'm even more ready to help, arf!".

Suddenly, the warriors of light and dark came crashing down into the woods, starting the computer bug colored wolf Digimon.

"Arf, yipe!" he yelped, before jetting away.

Duskmon was down on his knees, feeling very exhausted.

"Duskmon, let the darkness embrace you," the scary voice of his master Cherubimon spoke, "That is where you belong," it explained as Duskmon looked up to see the shadowy image of the fallen angel rabbit, "Cover this pathetic world in darkness and it shall become your kingdom forever!".

"Yes master!" Duskmon said as he got up, ready to hunt for the light fusion, "My kingdom awaits," he then ran to find his prey.

"Now, I believe I need to have a word with my other remaining warrior," the shadow of Cherubimon growled before disappearing.

BeoWolfmon had landed not to far away and was stuck with a need for knowledge, "I have to find out!" he said as he remembered the image of the boy he saw, "Somewhere deep inside that dark heart is just a kid in pain, like me," he thought, beginning to understand what AncientGarurumon meant. He then started running to find answers, "How are we connected, who is this Duskmon?".

Treblemon then poked out from the bushes, "Looks like things are still on track, but I feel like something's off?" he said, "I better make sure the boss is okay, rarf!".

Treblemon then jetted off to find his master.

 **Narrator Rkia: Ugh, I can't take this anymore, now I gotta know! Maybe we'll all find out on the next Digimon Frontier.**

 ** _Purification_** _ **Redemption!**_

* * *

 ** _Ah yes finally another chapter. So glad I was able to-_**

 **Mercurymon: What was that!?**

 _ **Eh, uh oh.**_

 **Mercurymon: You dare'th to interfere with thy plan, just as I was nearly rid of those two warriors!?**

 _ **Look, that was going to happen whether I interfered or not. All I did was make it a bit more**_ ** _stylish. Surly you can understand that flecty?_**

 **Mercurymon: Gerrr, spawn another troublesome fusion, and it will be'ith your last knave!.**

 _ **Whatever, besides shouldn't you be preparing for your grand performance? You have much bigger problems them me, or should I say bunny-er problems?**_

 **Mercurymon: ? Wait, Cherubimon!?**

 _ **That should keep him busy. Anyways onto the shout outs.**_

 **?: Oh, quite a few. Special thanks to D.J. Scales, Charmander17, pokemonking0924, Time Knight Leo, and some guest, for your reviews.**

 _ **It always means alot, so please keep them up.**_

 **?: Your all awesome, just like dragons!**

 ** _Sorry if the next chapter takes awhile, I'm starting to slip out of a Digimon mode._**

 **?: Though once Digimon cyber sleuth comes out for the switch in October, I'm sure that will make him more motivated, teehee. Now if only they would add Grumblemon and the other warriors to it, or at least more dragons, here's hoping?**

 _ **Speaking of which, that Mercurymon may prove to be problem next chapter. So I do think I may need your help my youngest Digimon.**_

 **?: W-what?! M-me?! But, you now how sensitive I am, and, and?**

 _ **Don't worry sweetie, I'll explain between chapter. You'll do great, Corlamon.**_

 **Corlamon:...Well...Okay. I trust you boss.**

 _ **At a girl, now let's wrap things up.**_

 ** _Remember_** _ **, reviews lead to sooner chapters and better stories!**_

 **Corlamon: Um, bye thanks again for coming. I better go prepare.**

 _ **Chao!**_


	14. Chapter 14 Darkness Before The Dawn of-

With the darkness sphere deactivated, only two spheres remained of Sephirothmon, and four warriors within them.

Mercurymon was at the top in the steel sphere, readying his trap for his enemies.

"Tis only a little longer till I, Mercurymon claim supreme victory!" he gloated, "Hahahaha, none shall stop'ith me!".

"Is that so?" a familiar evil voice growled, startling the mirror.

"C-cherubimon?!" he stuttered, as the shadow of the fallen angel rabbit Digimon appeared, "What bring'ith thou to my domain, m'lord?".

"It has come to my attention, that two more of my warriors have betrayed me," Cherubimon explained, "And with how you, warrior of steel, have been toying with my forces, I am not amused,".

"It was necessary, for it shall lead'ith to my, erm, your ultimate victory lord Cherubimon," Mercurymon explained, nervous at the presence of his master, "I assure thy, I have things under control,".

"Still, your recent actions have made me wary of Seraphimon's fractal code," Cherubimon said, making the mirror sweat, "I believe it is time I took it back,".

"No, please my lord, I need'ith it!" Mercurymon begged, sounding very desperate.

This made the shadow glare at the steel warrior, "You dare defy me!?".

"P-please m'lord, I require it to finish the leader of the humans once and for all," Mercurymon pleaded, "I beg you Cherubimon, please allow me to use the fractal code to destroy thei foes, I will not fail, I swear'ith on thou holy name!".

Cherubimon growled, before speaking, "Very well, you may use the code for your plan,".

"T-thank you m'lord," Mercurymon bowed, "I shan't disapoint, for thy enemies will all fall at my hand!".

"You better not fail, for I will not tolerate anymore failures from you Mercurymon," Cherubimon warned, before his shadow faded away, leaving Mercurymon the only one in the sphere.

Once he was sure his master was gone, Mercurymon clenched his fist in anger.

"Who does he think he is to interrupt my grand performance!" he growled, "I will show'ith him, I'll show all thy fools!" he then spread his arms out dramatically, "That I arth the greatest of the legendary warriors and I will not be stopped, hahahahahaaa!".

Mercurymon then calmed himself. He couldn't let his mind be fogged up by rage, for now he was the only one left of his group that still served the corrupt angel Digimon, he didn't count Duskmon. He knew that soon he would have to face his former comrades, but he didn't care. Mercurymon had a strategy that he believed would outwit any foe.

"I shall win, soon I shall be victorious, hmhmhahahaha!" Mercurymon gloated arrogantly, before sensing that he would soon have guest, "Praytell, Tis nearly time to start'ith the show me thinks!".

* * *

 _Meanwhile not too far away,_

Inside the steel beast, the good warriors of fire, earth, and wood were making their way through the dreaded Sephirothmon.

"Why can't we get out of this stupid place?" Agunimon groaned, "Oh who am I kidding, I don't know which way is up, down, sideways, inside out, or any other kind of way in this darn maze,".

"No kidding, Grumblemon never figure how steel beast work?" Grumblemon moaned.

"Yeah, that's just how Mercurymon likes to do things, right," Arbormon added.

This made the fire warrior realize something, "Say Arbormon, you said that Mercurymon was the last one in here, right?" Agunimon asked, to which the robot nodded, "You wouldn't happen to have any advice for when we face him?".

"Huh, but don't Agunimon fight Mercurymon before?" Grumblemon asked, "Me pretty sure Grumblemon there when happen?".

"Yeah, but I don't know him like you guys do," Agunimon explained, "Y'know what I mean?".

"Yeah, I gets it, right," Arbormon explained, "Now listen closely, Mercurymon's the clever type, he likes to use lots of tricks with his mirrors to turn his your attacks right back at'cha, yah understand?".

"Kinda," Agunimon said, thinking back to when Mercurymon defeated Seraphimon with his own holy attack.

"Arbormon right, Mercurymon tricky one, more than Grumblemon even," the earth warrior added, "It why he leader of us back when, but Mercurymon always plotting something, best tread careful, even back then,".

"Yeesh, he's that bad?" Agunimon said as he scratched his head, "Guess that's why he beat Seraphimon, huh?".

"But listen, just keep a cool head and don't let em frazzle yah, yah understand?" Arbormon explained, trying to help the flame warrior's confidence.

"Okay, I'll try to remember that," Agunimon replied.

"Agunimon no need worry, we'll be with fire warrior to make sure Mercurymon finally go down," Grumblemon encouraged.

"Your not worried about having to fight him?" Agunimon asked, "Cus, well,".

The former evil warriors looked a little discouraged.

"Hmm, Grumblemon not think that far," the goblin groaned, "Me still bit glum that Ranamon gone, so to have to face Mercurymon?".

"Yeah, but I knows Mercurymon's not going to show the same remorse, right?" Arbormon added, "Still, the fact we're going to have to beat him all the ways is, y'know?".

Agunimon worried he may have discouraged his comrades. While they the former villains we're heroes now, he knew that to them Mercurymon was still family.

"Gee, I guess I didn't realize how hard this would be for them?" the fire warrior thought, "After all Grumblemon struggled just facing Arbormon back then?" Agunimon thought more, until he had an idea that might motivate them, "Hey, if we do defeat Mercurymon and he gets purified, I'll make sure to bring him back,".

This surprised the other two a bit.

"You really mean it?" Grumblemon asked.

"Of course, he may be evil now, but Mercurymon is still a legendary warrior!" Agunimon explained, "And he's still your family and I'll make sure that doesn't change!".

The others smiled at this, well Grumblemon did at least since he had a normal mouth, but you could tell Arbormon was smiling in his eyes.

"Wow, yous pretty kind to those who done yous wrong, right? Arbormon said, holding his finger up, "With that said, I can assure you's that we won't hold back, for it's team work that makes da dream work, right,".

"Yeah, Grumblemon make sure to smash evil out of Mercurymon!" Grumblemon nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, I know I can count on you both," Agunimon said, before looking at the wood warrior, "Y'know, for a bucket of wooden bolts, your pretty wise Arbormon?".

"Yeah well, forgetabout it," Arbormon replied, trying to be humble, "Now let's get this over with, right,".

"Best stay strong, Mercurymon still going to be toughest one yet," Grumblemon added.

The Agunimon nodded and continued towards what was the steel sphere.

However, their foe knew they were coming and was ready to begin toying with his 'guest'.

"Precisely," Mercurymon laughed as his mirrors shinned in the darkness, "Trapped like a rat thou are, me thinks it's time for the cat to have his sport,".

The trio of legendary warriors ran through the fleshy hallways, until they jumped down wards to be greeted by many flashing eyeball portals.

"Aye -aye-aye, which is the right one?" Agunimon said, "Any ideas guys?".

The sounds of the beast breathing made them all the more anxious.

"Many doors, but all lead to the same destination, right?" Arbromon explained.

"Steel sphere big place, maybe split up to better find Mercurymon," Grumblemon suggested.

"Alright, who ever finds that flat faced fiend first, hold him off until the others can find you," Agunimon explained, "Got it?".

The other two nodded, with Grumblemon giving a confirming grunt and Arbormon say what else, "Right,".

One by one the warriors jumped through the portal that led to the steel sphere, the one at the very top of Sephirothmon.

* * *

 _Inside the steel sphere,_

However, once Takuya jumped in, he soon himself way higher than he had wanted.

"Huh, aaaaaaaahhhhh!" he screamed as he plummeting down, before crashing to the metal ground.

"I can't believe I survived that?" Agunimon said as he got up and begin to look around, "Jeez, how many mirrors does one world need?".

The steel sphere was indeed filled with mirrors and metal crystals, with a cavern like sky, and an eerie feeling to boot.

* * *

In another part of the land, the earth warrior was beginning his search.

Grumbelmon then felt the ground with his hand, "Hmm, Mercurymon defiantly here, but Grumblemon can't tell where be?".

* * *

Elsewhere, Arbormon was looking around

"Just yous wait, I'm coming for yah Mercurymon," Arbormon said, before jumping off a cliff.

* * *

 _Back at with the fire warrior,_

Agunimon then noticed a rather large pale mirror and walked up to it, "Just a mirror," he said as he placed his hand on it.

"Or is it?" A familiar voice asked, alerting the good warriors.

"Mercurymon!" Agunimon said as he saw the steel warrior perched smugly on one of the crystals.

Mercurymon laughed at the hero.

"Your the reason we've all been stuck here, what do you want?!" Agunimon demanded.

"Just a trifle, really," the mirror said, "To defeat thee, destroy thy companions and claim this world, but first I have a little secret!".

* * *

 _Meanwhile outside,_

The other heroes were still wondering what to do about those who were still stuck in the steel beast.

"Hey, do you think this would bounce?" Neemon said while holding Seraphimon's egg.

"Ugfh, give me that!" Bokomon said as he snatched the egg from the foolish Digimon, causing Neemon to fall over, "Think it would bounce, you nincompoop!".

JP then noticed Zoe staring off into the distance and walked up to her, "Zoe, are you okay?".

"I'm just wondering if we can get in there and help Takuya and if he'll ever make it out without us?" she explained, "Not too mention Koji's out there with Duskmon, I hope his new form is enough?".

Though she wasn't the only one worried about who was in the beast. Ranamon was pacing back and forth anxiously.

"Oh, maybe, no, oh," she moaned.

"Are you worried about them too Ranamon?" Tommy asked when he looked over to the female Digimon, which startled her a bit

"Well, um, sort of, in a way, sugar," Ranamon explained, after she stopped pacing, "You see, I'm not all that worried about them getting out, I'm sure with Grumblemon and Arbormon helping, they'll be out in a jiffy," she then looked away while holding her arm, "It's just when they do get out,".

"Your worried about apologizing to them for what you did right?" JP said.

"Well, um, yes," Ranamon replied, "I know I've been apologizing all day to those I hurt, but I'm just not sure I can say the right words to my old friends about how truly sorry I am?".

Zoe then walked up to the water warrior, "I know your worried, but I know they'll forgive you," she encouraged, "Just speak from your heart and I'm sure it will work out,".

"Speak from my heart?" Ranamon thought, while she was still nervous, she knew that what Zoe said was worth trying, "Alright, I'll do that, they'll know just how much I want things between us to all sweet and nice again!" However, she soon looked worried again, "Atleast, I hope they will?".

The others smiled, hoping to comfort the water warrior, until Tommy noticed something.

"Look, somethings happening!" he said as he pointed at the highest sphere of Sephirothmon.

"Something's always happening kid," JP moaned.

"Huh, Takuya!" Zoe said with worry as she looked at the sphere, which was looking more like a mirror.

"Oh my, Grumblemon, Arbormon!" Ranamon said, with just as much concern.

"Not just them, check it out!" Tommy shouted.

The sphere then showed an image of the warriors of fire, earth, and wood. But they weren't the only ones there. For soon the face of the steel warrior Mercurymon appeared.

"M-mercurymon?" Ranamon said, taken aback by the steel warrior. She hadn't even thought of what would happen with him.

Though with all the tension, it was hard to really get hung up on this alone.

* * *

 _Back in the steel sphere,_

"Keep your stupid secret metal brain!" Agunimon said, "It's time you and I went head to head, I've been itching to defeat you since day one!".

"If only thy mouth were thy weapon, then surely thou couldst never be defeated," Mercurymon taunted, "However, since it is not, thy shall surely fall to me, the final of Cherubimon's legendary warriors!"

"Last, what about Ranamon and Duskmon?" Agunimon asked.

"Do not associate me with that dark dim wit, he is no companion of thy!" Mercurymon said, before looking away, "And unfortunately, the fair water warrior was recently bested by one of thy companies,".

This made the hero gasp, "Then, you really are the last one," Agunimon said, noticing the mirror frown "Sorry you had to see your friends, y'know,"

"Hmph, tis matter not, for her sacrifice was most necessary," Mercurymon said, making the fire warrior flinch, "The fates of thy others matter not to me, for I only need'ith my own will to survive!"

"How can you say that, Grumblemon told me you guys were like family?!" Agunimon asked, "It doesn't have to be this way, the legendary warriors should be fighting together,".

"Hah, what gives thou the right to judge?" Mercurymon taunted, "You who couldn't even protect thy own from Duskmon!".

"What did you say?!" This made Agunimon angry, which Mercurymon noticed and was going to use this to really taunt the fire warrior.

"Yes, I can already see thy loved ones slowly hunted down and bones crushed," Mercurymon smirked, "All because thy can not measure up to a true legendary warrior!".

"Enough talking!" Agunimon shouted, angered at how Mercurymon cared so little for the other warriors "I'll make you pay for discarding your friends!".

"Eager to perish?" the metal Digimon taunted, "For truly, there is no other option, if thou art so foolish to face me alone,".

"You may think I'm alone, but that's far from the truth!" Agunimon replied, "Something that you clearly don't understand!".

"Still, thou has days of experience with this world, I have a lifetime, knowledge that could fill a book," Mercurymon gloated, seeming very arrogant, which made the fire warrior growl "And of course, chapter one would begin with an attention catching surprise, like this,".

Suddenly, the warrior of steel was gone. Then he appeared behind Agunimon.

"Impressive, is it not?" Mercurymon gloated, leaving the hero stunned, "Thou couldst never hope to move with such speed, thou art doomed to failure before thou even start!".

Agunimon growled as he tried to attack, but Mercurymon vanished in an instant, "Huh?".

The steel warrior then reappeared next to a nearby crystal mirror stone.

"Man, you sure like to talk a lot," Agunimon said, sounding annoyed, "Must be because you're too afraid to clam up and fight me!?".

Mercurymon stood up, seeming unfazed by the words.

"All right fine, I get your little joke," Agunimon said, before raising his fist and yelling, "I guess you're ready for a fight then!?"

Mercurymon smirked at this, as the fire warrior charged. Before Agunimon's punch could connect, the warrior of steel slipped into the mirror behind him, leaving only a reflection of the hero.

"Huh," Agunimon was left jaw dropped as his foe kept chuckling.

"I see thou hath reached chapter two, about the futility of sparring with me in mine own world," Mercurymon's voice taunted, though he could not be seen, "Here, I can move with ease from any polished surface to another, I can dodge thy punches, strike without warning," he continued to brag, "I can be anywhere, even right behind thee,"

Agunimon then realized the steel sneak was in the mirror behind him. The fire warrior quickly turned around and punched the mirror. However, his foe had escaped again, laughing maniacally leaving the hero to yell in frustration.

"Quit cheating!" he yelled, "Come out and fight like a man, fair and square!".

"Peek-a-boo," Mercurymon said as he appeared high inside a metal mirror spire, lounging comfortably.

"There you are!" Agunimon said as he approached the tower.

"What's fair for me is deadly to thee," he taunted as he raised his smug finger, "And so is this!".

After he said this, many of the nearby mirror pillars began to collapse and fall towards the hero.

"See if thou can dodge these, dance for me fool!" the steel fiend cackled.

Agunimon managed to avoid the assault, but just barely. He then kept running to avoid further disaster.

"Dang, I hope those other two get here soon," Agunimon growled as he ran. However, he then saw something in the corner of his eyes. It, or more specially they, gave him a bit of confidence that his foe didn't notice.

Mercurymon kept appearing in the many mirrors, laughing at his foe as he flickered in and out of the mirrors. "Chapter three, the so-called hero runs for his life, even though there is no escape!" he gloated, "I am everywhere in this world, here I have absolute power and thou hast nothing!" he tormented as the fire warrior jumped up a metal mountain, "Well, tis not quite true, thou hast the chance to be destroyed!".

"You're the one who's going down!" Agunimon shouted from atop the mounds of metal, staring upon a valley of giant mirrors "Come out and fight!".

The sphere was quiet, but not for long.

"Very well, hmhmhmhm," as the trickster laughed the mirrors glowed as they shined a light that created a giant reflection of the steel warrior himself. The giant image of Mercurymon towered over the fire warrior, "Then chapter four shall be about how I crush thee like a boat crushes the tiniest bug!".

However, instead of being frightened by the reflection, Agunimon just smirked. "I think your chapter's going to have a plot twist,".

"Not to mention a couple of returning characters, right?" a familiar Brooklyn accent said.

"Mhm?"

Suddenly, many of the mirrors began to crack, as the hammer of the earth warrior smashed them to pieces, "Surprise!".

"Ohoho!" Mercurymon said in surprise, as his left arm disappeared.

"Roundhouse Punt!" Arbormon said as he smashed more of the mirrors.

"No!" Mercurymon cried as his other arm shattered.

Agunimon then shouted as he leaped into the image of the steel warrior, shattering it upon impact.

The fire warrior then landed near his comrades, breathing heavily, hoping he had won, "What took you guys so long?" he joked.

"No matter, now we here to win!" Grumblemon said with a smile, "Good warriors jump Mercurymon by surprise, so now time best to fight together like planned,".

"You said it Grumble!" Arbormon said, "Together we are going to show this world what we can do, right!".

However, the heroes were soon thrown off guard by the sound of slow clapping.

"*clap*, *clap*, clap*, nice try, but breaking mirrors will only bring thee bad luck," Mercurymon said, leaning on a nearby pillar, "I would of thought that my former allies would at least know'ith this, hmhmhm,".

"Mercurymon!" Grumblemon said, a bit taken aback to see the steel warrior, "It may be hard, but good heroes will win!".

"Yeah, I told you couldn't sway us, we won't back down know matter what, yah understand?" Arbormon added, looking intense.

"Yeah, and I have plenty of bad luck to send your way!" Agunimon shouted, "You're gonna find that we're more than you bargained for!".

Mercurymon just scoffed at these threats.

"So let me start by heating things up, huah, Pyro Punch!" the fire warrior then threw his fire fist at the evil Digimon.

"Hold up, wait Agunimon!" Grumblemon tried to warn.

"Didst thou forget this?" Mercurymon said as he raised his mirror shield to reflect the attack, "Dark Reflection!" the flame attack then went flying back at the Digimon, "Taste of thine own medicine!".

The earth and wood Digimon were able jump aside, but the human Digimon wasn't so lucky.

"Aaaaahhh!" he screamed as the flames scorched him.

Mercurymon snickered at this, but he wasn't laughing for long.

"Seismic Sledge!" Grumblemon then slammed the ground with his hammer, sending a rockwave at the villain.

"Blockade Seed!" Arbormon then fired a seed from his mouth at the steel sneak.

Mercurymon then raised and lowered his mirrors to catch the attacks "Double Dark Reflection!" he then sent the attacks back at their users.

However, Arbormon jumped to avoid the rockwave and Grumblemon jumped into the ground to dodge the seed.

"Does thou really think'ith thee could outsmart me?" Mercurymon taunted as Arbormon landed, "We have walked this world together since our very creation!".

"That's true Mercurymon, then I'm sure your familiar with the saying, what goes around comes around, right?".

"Hm?" the steel warrior was slightly confused. He soon realized what the robot meant, but was too late.

For Grumblemon then appeared out of the ground and whacked the steel Digimon in the back with his mighty hammer.

"Guahh!" he cried as was sent flying.

"Gotcha!" Arbormon said as he jumped up and slammed the steel warrior to the ground.

"Gaaahh!" Mercurymon shouted in pain, before landing on the ground, "Impressive," he complimented as he got up, "It seems that thy's treachery has not damped thy skills of battle, eh?".

"You gots that right!" Arbormon said, as Grumblemon jumped next to his bud, "But don't think that means we stopped caring, yah understand?"/

"Hm, caring?" This surprised Mercurymon a bit. He tried to mentally reflect this, though it wasn't easy, "Thou art fools, thy think I share thou feelings?" he asked sarcastically, "Nay, for unlike thei turncoats, I have not forgotten my allegiance, I shall not be'ith swayed nor bested!".

"We be enemies now, but still family, so we Digimon still know each other well," Grumblemon said, "It hard, but we need to win to get you good, so we no hold back, got it!".

"Hm, tis most true," Mercurymon snickered, "However, despite our past and thou's drive, me thinks that thy has interfered with my games for the last time?" Mercurymon then snapped his fingers, "Farewell, thou shall not be missed, hahahaahaa!".

Suddenly, an eyeball portal appeared over the two redeemed warriors and began to suck them in.

"Huh, aaaaaahhhhh!" Grumblemon screamed.

"WHOOOAAAAAA, aaaaaahhhh, riiiiight!" Arbormon screamed.

As the two Digimon were sucked out of the sphere and flung out of the steel beast.

"Grumblemon, Arbormon, no!" Agunimon shouted in pain, still down from the flame attack, "How could you!".

"Hmhmhmhm, with that taken care of, tis just the two of us now?" Mercurymon taunted as he walked by Agunimon, "Now, follow me to the next chapter,".

"What for?"

"Tis time to bear witness, before thou art defeated," Mercurymon explained as an eyeball portal appeared, which he then entered.

"How about I defeat you first?" Agunimon shouted, before following the steel warrior into the eyeball, hoping the others were okay in the back of his mind.

* * *

 _Meanwhile outside,_

The other heroes were still very nervous about what was happening.

"What's happening now!" Tommy said, as something was coming out of the steel sphere.

"Wait, it can't be?" Ranamon said as she squinted, "Is that?".

Then out of the steel sphere, the warriors of earth and wood went flying out towards the heroes.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" they screamed, as they fell.

Grumblemon hit the ground first. Then as he tried to recover, but Arbormon then landed on him, causing the trolls limbs and eyes to bug out briefly. Though the robot landed fine on his bottom adopt the earth warrior, letting out a, "Oomf, right?!".

"Guys, you made it out!" JP cheered with joy, as he and the other humans went to help up their digital friends.

Though Ranamon didn't move, for she was still nervous and a bit frozen from the sight of her former friends. Who might not be that former in a few moments?

Zoe soon noticed this and walked over the girl Digimon, "Go on," she said encouragingly.

"Oh, oh right," she nervously said, before approaching the two Digimon who were still getting up, "Um, h-hi y'all?".

Grumblemon shook his head, before seeing that the warrior of water was in front of him, "Huh, R-ranamon, you alive?".

"Whoa, well how about that right?" Arbormon added, "Ranamon, is dat really yous?".

"Y-yes, it's me," she replied, still very nervous and sheepish, "I kinda got beaten and purified, so I'm good now,".

The other two were taken back and not sure how to react.

"So that why Grumblemon not seance Ranamon while ago," the gnome thought.

Ranamon was getting really nervous, she couldn't tell if they were getting mad or suspicious. The rain girl didn't know what to say next, but then she remembered what Zoe said.

The other Digimon were unsure what to say next as well. They had been fighting their former friend for awhile but now, that may not be the case anymore. However, before they could say something, the water warrior then fell to the ground.

"I really sorry y'aaaaallll!" Ranamon cried, the emotions in her showing fiercely, "I know I said and did awful things to yah, but but, I was wrong, I neva should have said you were useless, I'm sorry!".

The two were really surprised, not exactly expecting her to break down so much.

"I know nothing can make up for how I acted, but I-" Ranamon said, before being surprised when Grumblemon hugged her, "Huh?".

"That enough, Grumblemon forgive Ranamon," the earth warrior said comfortingly, "Me just glad friend okay,".

"F-friend?" Ranamon said, sounding confused with a few tears still in her eyes.

"Yeah, its all good, right," Arbormon said, as he joined the hug, "Looks we's just glad your okays, yah understand?".

"I don't understand?" Ranamon said as they stopped hugging, "I said so many awful things to you guys, how can you forgive me so darn fast?".

"Guess you still got a lot to learn about being a good guy huh?" JP said.

"Yeah, we forgive each other no matter what," Tommy added.

"Oh, so, are we really okay then?" Ranamon asked the other Digimon, as she whipped away the tears. To which the two Digimon nodded, "Wow, I, thank you, really now," she said, beaming with delight.

The others smiled, glad that another one of their family members was good now. However, something then occurred to Grumblemon.

"Wait minute, if Ranamon get beat by humans and brought back as good Digimon?" he asked, before looking smug, "Does that mean, you for was?".

Ranamon quickly realized what he was implying, "Grumblemon don't you dare bring that up!".

"A child digimon, that look like short shark?" he grinned.

"Oh yeah, that's exactly what happened," Neemon stupidly said.

"Hahahaahaha!" the troll laughed, making Ranamon fume.

"Oh shut up you pebble brain!" She shouted, very annoyed, "Yeah I was briefly a small fry, but I was still cuter than you ever was!".

"Yeah right, Talpidmon may not cute, but fore way better fighter," Grumblemon replied, while Arbormon was left confused on what they were talking about.

"No way sugar, Lamnimon would so cool that hard thick head of yours," she said, trying to sound better than the troll.

"Nnananaanana!" he mocked.

"OOOhhh, if I wasn't a good guy now, I would so beat you into mud!" Ranamon shouted, getting very bratty.

"Would not!" Grumblemon said, getting annoyed.

"Would so!" Ranamon snapped back.

At this point the two were getting in each others faces. The humans were getting a bit concerned at this point.

"Oh no, why are they fighting?" Tommy said, being worried.

"Okay, this is not how I thought the reunion would go?" Zoe moaned.

"Should we do something?" JP asked.

"Nah its okay, right," Arbormon assured with his hand up, "Dis kinda thing happens all da time, it's just how they show they care, or something?".

Though, the warriors of water and earth were still glaring daggers at each other and arguing with many insults, "Mud muncher!" "Frog legs!" "Big nose!" "Seaweed Squirt!"

"Still, I don't believe that now is really a good time for them to going at it?" Bokomon pointed out, "Not to mention, it's getting rather annoying,".

Arbormon just sighed before walking up to the bickering Digimon "Alright, dats enough you two," he then grabbed the two warriors by their headgear and lifted them up, startling them a bit, "Now listen, we's are good guys now right, so you twos needs to cool it with the fighting and act like it, yah understand?".

The two then groaned and nodded.

"Good, now make ups and lets be all friendly and nice, right," Arbormon said, before dropping the two Digimon and raised his finger, "It's like I always say, a house divided can not stand, right,".

"Right," Grumblemon and Ranamon groaned on the ground, before getting back up.

The others smiled at this, glad to see the former baddies back together and be much better. However, something then occurred to Zoe.

"Wait, where's Takuya!?" she said, alerting the others, "Wasn't he with you guys?".

"Ta-who?" Ranamon asked, still not fully familiar with all the humans names.

"Sorry Zoe, but Agunimon still stuck in with Mercurymon," Grumblemon explained, "Sorry we no able get friend out,".

"Oh, so he's the fire one, right sugar?" Ranamon asked.

"Oh no," Zoe moaned, before they all looked up at the steel beast.

* * *

 _Back in the fleshy halls of Sephirothmon,_

Agunimon had entered the hall to see the sneaky steel warrior once more.

"Planned to sneak up on me, didst thou?" Mercurymon chuckled, before entering the eyeball portal behind him.

"Know nothing know it all!" Agunimon growled, before dashing into the portal as well. Still very mad at the steel warriors cruelness to the former evil warriors.

Once he entered the last sphere, Agunimon then landed into a pitch black room. Which was confusing since the darkness sphere had already been deactivated.

"Where am I now?" the fire warrior asked, before standing up, "How many places are there in this stupid place?".

As he stepped forward, a light shined in front of the fire warrior which startled him back.

Soon the room began to illuminate, revealing its true appearance. The lights shone through stained-glass windows that were on the ceiling, inside the room was filled with rows of chairs that resembled a church, and in the center was a huge complex organ that looked like it was made of other organs, while having a large circular glass window above it. It was clear that this was the light sphere, the final location of the dreaded Sephirothmon.

"Whoa, is this what he wanted to show me?" Agunimon asked as he looked around the room that grew slightly brighter by the second, "Oh, who am I kidding, I'm sure whatever it is, it's gonna be a lot less pretty and a lot more painful?" he then thought about the steal sneak, "How can he be so sure, he's all alone?" the fire warrior then started walking down the ail, ready to keep fighting, "All right, Mercurymon let's get this over with!" though he still didn't see the mirror, "Mercurymon!".

Suddenly, the piano keys on the organ played themselves, as if someone had slid their arms across them before settling in on a errire tone.

"Come on, aren't you sick of hiding from me yet?" Agunimon said, "Or you just too lonely?"

"Who's hiding?" Mercurymon said, though he could not be seen, "And I told thou, I need'ith no one!".

"Stop doing that!" Agunimon shouted, before noticing that Mercurymon happened to be sitting next to the fire warrior, "Your making this really hard, you know!?".

"My, aren't thou jumpy?" Mercurymon said, "One might accidentally get the notion that thou art afraid?".

"Quit messing around or I'll burn this place down!" Agunimon threatened, sparking a bit of flames from his fist.

"My, my, and I thought thou wish'ith to redeem me?" Mercurymon asked, condisenditally, "Tis be better to be'ith more worried of Duskmon me thinks?"

Agunimon growled, while he still wanted to keep his promise, he felt so much anger by Mercurymon. What's worse is the steel warrior knew this and was enjoying every moment of taunting Agunimon.

"Shut up!" he shouted, "I'll burn my way out of here and save them, even if I have to destroy you!".

Mercurymon remained grinning, "Very well, but surely, thou can ask nicer than that?" he mocked, "And I thought thou was the supposed hero?".

"Quit stalling!" Agunimon yelled, "I am a hero and I'm going to do what needs to be done!"

Mercurymon then snapped his fingers, causing a figure with 8 wings to crash through one of the windows and in front of the fire warrior.

Agunimon quickly dodged, before looking up to see something that left him speechless.

"Chapter five, revelation!" Mercurymon laughed as he got up.

"It's, Seraphimon?" Agunimon said as he stared at what Mercurymon had summoned.

Indeed, it was the angelic Digimon Seraphimon. He was humanoid with a holy appearance with grey, blue, and yellow armor, his face was covered by a helmet that hid all of his face with a celestial star on it, with 8 yellow angel wings on his back.

However, the celestial angel looked more like a hologram and what's worse was he was wrapped in a red thorny vine and looked like he was hanging from a cross that wasn't there.

"Very good, it seems thou art not quite as dull as I thought," Mercurymon said

"He was turned into a Digi-Egg?" Agunimon said in disbelief, "It's impossible,".

For when the heroes had met one of the celestial Digimon leaders, the evil legendary warriors had attacked. What was most tragic, was when the angel tried to protect the kids with his Strength of the Seven Stars attack, Mercurymon had reflected the attack and ended the holy hero. After which the steel warrior stole the fractal code of Seraphimon.

"How little thou knowest of the digital world," Mercurymon taunted.

* * *

 _Meanwhile outside,_

From the light sphere, an image of the bounded angel showed to the others.

"Seraphimon!" Tommy cried.

"It can't be," Zoe cried, "I mean, it can't be, right?".

"It's probably another one of Mercurymon's tricks!" JP said, "You guys beat him before, right?"

"Um, my eyes are stuck," Neemon said with his eyes wide open.

"Unfortunately, it be more than trick," Grumblemon said, sounding guilty.

"Grumblemon's right, that there's not really Seraphimon," Arbormon explained, "That there is a image made of his fractal code, right,".

"I'd know that anywhere sugar," Ranamon explained, "After he got his hands on it, Mercurymon wouldn't stop gushing over how it was his greatest victory or something?".

The three former evil warriors then looked down, for they were there when Mercurymon slew the angel back when they were bad.

"It for so long ago, back when me and other friends Digimon evil," Grumblemon sighed.

"Yeah, really makes you think, right?" Arbormon said, just as glum.

"I guess it's kinda our fault that Seraphimon no longer," Ranamon just sighed, looking away being unable to finish what she was saying.

The humans then looked back at the Digimon.

"That was a long time ago," Zoe said comfortingly.

"You guys didn't know any better," Tommy added, "Besides your good Digimon now,".

"Tommy's right, right now we need to focus on fixing things!" JP said, before looking to Arbormon, "You guys got in before, can't you just do it again!?".

"Well you see, me ands Grumble were ables to do that by using my wood powers to enter the wood sphere, y'know matching element and all, right?" the robot explained, "Unfortunately, the only sphere's left are the light and steel, yah understand?".

"And case you no see, we for lacking in light and steel department right now," Grumblemon explained.

"I hate to admit it, but there's really nothing we can do besides hope for the best," Ranamon explained, with her hand behind her back and foot tipping on the ground, "Sorry dear'ys,".

Everyone just looked back to the light sphere, for they could tell that the warrior of steel was about to do something big.

* * *

 _Speaking of which,_

"Release him now!" Agunimon demanded after getting up.

"Alas, tis not really a him to release," Mercurymon explained as he walked towards the angel.

"What do you mean?"

"Tis only a shadow, a copy of his data," Mercurymon smirked, "Truly my greatest victory, to have single handily bested one of the three celestial Digimon!" he gloated with opened arms, "Tis not something I let'ith escape my grasp, but if thou insists?".

After he said this, the red thorns shattered from the angel, but Seraphimon remained motionless.

"It need not be restrained for me to use it thus!".

"What do you mean, use?" Agunimon asked, getting nervous.

"Thei pitiful humans think I haven't noticed thou's fusions of spirits that acquired in my domain!?" Mercurymon shouted, "For now, tis time for a true legendary warrior to ascend to greatness!".

The steel warrior then held out his arms as the ghostly Seraphimon copy floated on to him, before the two were then covered in fractal code.

Agunimon, as well as the ones outside gasped as the horror took place.

Then as the fractal code began to from, two arms with demonic hands appeared, followed by two armored legs. Then has the wings of Seraphimon spread, the golden holy feathers flew off towards Agunimon, revealing demonic bat wings in their place.

"No, this can't be?" Agunimon nervously said, as the feathers flew by.

"But it is!" Mercurymon's voice said from behind the now green helmet mask. He then grabbed the star on it, causing it to be slanted, "I have become more powerful than thou canst imagine, I am Shadow Seraphimon!"

The warrior of steel had truly fused with the once holy angel. Shadow Seraphimon looked like Seraphimon, however, all the blue had been replaced by Mercurymon's green, along with all the symbols being replaced by the steel sneaks own malicious markings, the wings on the were now purple demonic bat wings, the hands now had sharp red claws, and the star was now slanted, signifying the corruption.

"Wish to fight me now, pathetic whelp?!" the evil fusion taunted, before laughing evilly, "Hahahaha,ahahahahaaaaa!" he then looked towards the fire Digimon, "Prepare for thy doom!".

"People keep saying that, but I'm still around," Agunimon said, before taking a battle stance.

"Well then, let's change that, shall we?" Shadow Seraphimon said, before charging forward and gut punching the fire warrior, sending him flying.

The demon then flew up and stomped Agunimon to the ground.

The fire warrior groaned in pain, before being grabbed by ShadowSeraphimon and slammed onto the ground.

* * *

 _Meanwhile,_

This brutal beating left the ones outside horrified.

"Takuya!" Zoe cired.

"How he even do that?" Grumblemon asked, "Why he get fusion?!".

"That cheater!" JP added.

Ranamon looked the most scared, "Mercurymon, I neva thought you could be so, so," she whimpered, horrified at the steel warriors brutalnes, "Cruel, sugar?".

* * *

 _Back inside,_

The corrupted angel looked upon the beaten-up fire Digimon, who was struggling to get up.

"Had enough?" he taunted.

"Ger, I'm just getting started," Agunimon said, as he was enveloped in fractal code, "Slide Evolution!" he then morphed into the fire beast, "BurningGreymon!".

"Oh, you again?" ShadowSeraphimon blandly said.

"Pyro Barrage!" BurningGreymon said as he fired from his arm cannons.

The attack hit the villain many times, creating a lot of smoke. However, ShadowSeraphimon was unfazed and flew towards the fire beast and grabbed him in a power hug.

"Shadow Starburst!" the false fusion shouted as he glowed with a bright blue light that shocked BurningGreymon.

"Aaaaaaahhh!" the dragon cried, before being thrown to the ground.

"Ahaha, nothing in this world can stand against me!" ShadowSeraphimon laughed.

"I won't give up, I can't," BurningGreymon groaned as he struggled to move, "I must, defeat him,".

* * *

 _Back outside,_

"I can't believe we have to watch this happen," JP moaned.

"Mercurymon was so strong before, but now with Seraphimon's power, how can he win?" Zoe said.

"I'm sorry to say, but don't think any Digimon could beat Mercurymon now?" Ranamon moaned, "And to think, I actually would have wanted that early, but now?".

"Yeah, no kidding, right," Arbormon added, just as worried.

Grumblemon just groaned.

"Not quite, there is one way," Bokomon explained, which Tommy soon figured out.

"Fusion Evolution!" he said.

"You mean like when we all did it?" Zoe asked.

"Exactly," Bokomon explained, "Then he might be powerful enough to defeat Shadow Seraphimon,".

"And I bet he'll have a nifty costume too," Neemon added as he slid in.

"That is, if he cans figure outs how to do's its, right?" Arbormon pointed out.

"And can he evolve before it's too late?" JP said.

"Yeah, we all see fusion, but no clue how come to be?" Grumblemon added, "Me sure wish did, me want fusion too!".

"Speak for yourself, you haven't been on the receiving end on those things hunn!" Ranamon said, before getting a brief look from Zoe.

* * *

 _Back inside the light sphere,_

"It doesn't have to be this way!" BurningGreymon groaned, struggling to stand up, "The legendary warriors are supposed to protect the world, not destroy it!".

"Hah, you know nothing!" ShadowSeraphimon taunted.

"Come on, don't you miss your friends?" the fire beast pleaded.

"Friends, I need'ith no friends!" ShadowSeraphimon bragged, "For I am all powerful, none shall stop me, not even the other warriors!" the false fusion saw this as a chance to mentally torment the hero more, "In fact, once I be finished with thy, my power shall smite all that thi loves!".

"You leave my friends alone!" BurningGreymon growled, is fire growing more fierce.

"Once I've obliterated them, I shall absorb their remains to make me even stronger," ShadowSeraphimon then pointed at the dragon, "All because thou couldn't even hold a candle to my dominance!".

"That's it, your going down!" the fire beast yelled, his rage hotter than the sun, "Pyro Barrage!" The fire beast then fired the pyro blasters at the false fusion at full force, "I'll make you pay, I'll make you pay!" the dragon shouted, consumed by rage.

Sadly, ShadowSeraphimon just reflected the attacks asides with just his hand.

"Thy antics bore me, Shadow Shockwaves!" he then flung his arm side and sent a great force at the dragon.

BurningGreymon stood strong, though it was not easy at all.

"Tis time to write thy final chapter, you meddlesome child!" ShadowSeraphimon shouted as he readied his final attack, "Strike of the Seven **Dark** Stars!".

The false fusion then threw a group of seven blacked stars at the fire warrior, the corrupted attack of the once holy angel.

When the stars hit, BurningGreymon was engulfed in a pillar of demonic flames.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" the dragon screamed in pain, forcing him to turn back to Takuya as the attack kept burning. The unholy light was so great that it shattered Takuya's goggles.

"Takuya!" the ones outside cried.

The boy then fell to the ground, brutally beaten to a pulp.

"Ah, but first, one last gift," ShadowSeraphimon said as he looked back, as a coffin with his demonic symbol on it arose and slid down the stairs, "A little place for thee to take a long, long nap,"

"You haven't beaten me yet," Takuya moaned.

"Then allow me the pleasure of correcting that oversight," the false fusion laughed as he approached the boy.

* * *

 _Back outside,_

"No, Takuya!" Zoe cried.

The former evil warriors felt really bad about this, especially Ranamon. She didn't know if it was because her redemption, but the sight of the evil her former friend was committing was to much too bare.

"It's all over," JP moaned, unable to look, "How's he supposed to fusion evolve, if he can't even pick himself up?".

"Don't say that!" Tommy cried, "One thing about Takuya, he never ever gives up, no matter what!" he then looked at the others with tears in his eyes, "So we are not going to give up on him!" this surprised the others, "We just have to help him somehow!".

"He's right, we just have to figure out how!" Zoe said.

"Yes, but I don't know if there's anything we can do if we're so far away?" Bokomon said.

"Well then, let's get back in there!" JP proclaimed.

"But I told yous, we's don't have the right-" Arbormon tried to explained.

"I don't care!" JP shouted, "Takuya needs our help, so we have to try!".

"JP right!" Grumblemon said, snapping out of his guilt, "Even if no way, friends still must try to save friends, no matter what odds!"

"Y'know what, yous right pal!" Arbormon said, getting determined, "If that kinda spirit can saves me, then it has to be able to bust open dat blob, right!".

Ranamon was astounded by this. Since she hadn't been with the heroes that long, the water warrior hadn't gotten to see just how strong their determination really was. Even back when the warriors of earth and wood were evil, they never seemed this motivated to help one another. But the thing is, Ranamon was now a part of this. So that meant she could actual start to understand this energy. So rather then staying stunned, she felt motivated to help.

"Let's do this y'all!" she cheered while clutching her fist.

The three humans then began there digi-evolution.

Both of the spirits of thunder glowed as the chubby boy was covered in fractal code, "Execute, fusion evolution!" The spirits each gave pieces of themselves as JP gained a new form. The fractal code then exploded away, allowing six legs to stop the ground as the giant blue and gold beetle sparked with lighting, he then opened his mouth under his two horns of rhino and stag and proclaimed himself, "RhinoKabuterimon!"

Both of the spirits of wind glowed as the girl was covered in fractal code, "Execute, fusion evolution!" The spirits each gave pieces of themselves as Zoe gained a new form. The fractal code then exploded away, revealing a blue haired humanoid girl with jet like armor that covered most of her body. The fusion then descended onto the pedestal with the thrusters on her pack active, she then grabbed her wepion a large blue pinwheel and proclaimed herself "JetSilphymon!".

Both of the spirits of ice glowed as the young boy was covered in fractal code. The spirits each gave pieces of themselves as Tommy gained a new form. The fractal code then exploded away, revealing a giant purple penguin with ice pops? The bird then breathed out a puff of cold air and proclaimed himself as, "Daipenmon,".

Once they finished, the Digimon then joined with the fusions. Grumblemon hopped on top of RhinoKabuterimon, JetSilphymon picked up Ranamon, and Daipengmon opened up to shoot out Articmon. They all went flying towards towards the light sphere, except Arbormon.

"Huh, hey whats about me, right!?" the wood warrior shouted, being a bit freaked out.

Meanwhile, Daipenmon was closing up and soon pulled out a large popsicle.

This alerted the robot, "Hangs on, just what are you planning on-?" before he could finish, the large ice fusion then whacked him with his popsicle, sending him flying towards the others, "Whoaaaawaawawaawa, oh well, like I always say, whatever works, riiiightt!".

In a matter of seconds, the six warriors were in front of the light sphere.

"Let do this!" Grumblemon shouted as he pulled out his hammer.

"Condenser Storm!" RhinoKabutiermon shouted as he charged into the shield, the electricity in his body pulsing into his horn.

"Our turn!" Articmon shouted as he readied his weapons, "Blizzard Barrage!" he then fired a flurry of snowballs from his blaster axes.

"Roundhouse Punt!" Arbormon then let loose his limbs to smack the shield.

"Where coming Takuya!" JetSilphymon said as she threw Ranamon upwards, "Ultra Turbulence!" she then pulled out her pinwheel and slammed the sphere.

As Ranamon was in the air, she did a few cute poses and head dance, before pointing her finger at the shield, "Dark Vapor!" she then fired a black vapor.

The attacks all continued to hit again and again. But sadly, the shield still wouldn't shatter.

"Hurry, we don't have much time," Bokomon said as he watched from the ground.

* * *

 _Back inside the light sphere,_

Takuya struggled to get up, but his injuries from the fake angel left him unable to muster any strength.

"Fear not, soon, it shall all be over," Shadow Seraphimon said as he reached out his hand and grabbed Takuya's head, causing the boy to moan as the steel sneak lifted him into the air, "What, no witty quips?".

"Why waste my breath on a jerk like you?" Takuya replied, trying to sound cocky.

This aggravated the angel impostor, "Good, it will be purist pleasure destroy thee!".

Takuya remained motionless as a tear fell from his eye. He knew this was the end, but he couldn't believe he had let all his friends down. His human friends needed him out, he failed to keep his promise to his Digimon friends by purifying Mercurymon. After all the adventure he had had with them, was it all going to end here?.

"Guys, I'm sorry,"

* * *

 _Back outside,_

Bokomon clutched his egg tightly, "Oh, if you can hear me, Seraphimon please, please help us," he begged.

Meanwhile, the legendary warriors kept up their assault. Even though the efforts were proving to be in vain, they kept attacking.

For they knew the warrior of fire was nearly done for. But they cared for him and wouldn't let him die, even Ranamon who was still new to the group didn't want to give up on the boy.

With determination and the fires of friendship burning, they all shouted "Takuya!".

Then with this, the egg of the angel Digimon glowed. It quickly flew upwards towards the light sphere with the symbol on it glowing bright as can be! The divine egg then shot a light beam at the light sphere to aide the fallen fire warrior.

"My baby helped too," Bokomon said, tears of joy in his eyes.

* * *

 _Inside the light sphere,_

Shadow Seraphimon thought his victory was clear, until a light beam shot out of the ground and at Takuya.

"What trickery be this!?" he asked.

 _ **So the time has come at last? Well this won't be my favorite fusion, might as well get it done.**_

The dimension began to swirl and flicker. However, this time someone noticed it.

"No, you shall not interfere!" Shadow Seraphimon cried, as he tried to zap the shadow that lurked in the room.

But the attack missed.

 _ **Oi! I guess you were expecting me huh?**_

"You listen'ith here fiend, this victory I have earend'ith!" Shadow Seraphimon shouted, still clutching Takuya's head tightly, "Thou's trickery will not rob me off it!".

 _ **Look, I told you, this was going to happen whether I interfere or not. I'm just adding a bit of flare, per say, to what's about to be unleashed.**_

"Nay, tis not matters not to me, what is and isn't!" Shadow Seraphimon yelled, very angry, "I shall smite they here and now!".

He then fired another bolt at the shadow, bet it dodged again.

The shadow then smirked, his glowing cyan eyes looking clever.

 _ **Yeah, I thought you might try that, hmhmhmh. Corlamon, now!**_

Suddenly, a dimensional portal opened behind the false fusion, catching his attention.

"What?"

Then a ton of grey cord like wires shot out and grabbed Shadow Seraphimon.

"Nay, how can this be'ith?!" he cried as he struggled, "I shall not, baaaaahhh!".

The cords then shocked the steel fiend, stopping him from attacking the shadow.

 _ **Now, where were we? Hhmhmhmhhm.**_

The shadow then spread his tattered wings, as the dimension began to swirl and flicker.

As it stopped, the light then hit Takuya caused his D-tector to shine a bright light that enveloped the boy.

* * *

As the light faded, Takuya could feel the grip on his face disappear, as well as his wounds begin to burn away.

"What happened?" he said as he opened his eyes, "I don't feel hurt anymore, why do I feel warm?"

As he became more conscious, Takuya was able to take in his surroundings.

There was burning fire everywhere, with a bit of a black background. However the flames didn't hurt or seem angry. Instead they felt warm and comforting, like the life that lived in everyone.

"Whoa, where am I, what happened to Mercurymon?" Takuya asked as he looked around, "And why do I feel like I heard someone else?".

Before Takayu could dwell on this, a giant fire exploded in front of him.

"Whoa, what the?!" he said, being knocked down.

Then inside the flame, a pair of blue eyes flew closer followed by the sound of a large Digimon landing.

The fires then faded as, in its place was a large dragon Digimon. the Digimon looked a lot like BurningGreymon, however, unlike the fire beast, this dragon walked on all four legs that resembled Agunimon's armor, with more compact armor throughout the body, with he blasters folded back next to the flaming orange wings, the face of the dragon was also like the fire beast but was more intense and dragon like with glowing blue eyes.

"So, we meet again successor," the dragon said with his deep rough voice.

Takuya recognized this Digimon , for when they were on the island, AncientGarurumon wasn't the only one they met there, "AncientGreymon!".

"Glad to see you remember, good," AncientGreymon growled, but in a friendly way, "Looks like your comrades' determination has summoned me here,".

"My friends?" Takuya asked, as he got up.

"Yes, you truly have become a great leader if your fellow warriors to put up such a fight to save you," the dragon explained, before notching the boy looked down, "Mh, what troubles you?".

"It's just, when I was fighting Mercurymon, I wasn't really think of my friends after a while," Takuya explained, "I was just so angry at Mercurymon, I just wanted him to pay for his evil,".

"You weren't completely wrong," AncientGreymon explained, catching the boys attention.

"I wasn't?" he asked.

"The desire to punish evil is what fuels the fires of justice!" the dragon explained, "However, you nearly burnt out trying to punish the AnceintWisemon's successor,".

"Yeah, I really messed up," Takuya groaned, "I just couldn't stand the thought of what he was going to do to my friends,".

"Tell me, why do you care for your comrades so much?".

"Well why wouldn't I?" Takuya answered, "After all I've been through with them, Koji, Tommy, JP, Zoe, even the Digimon, they feel like family to me," he reminisced about all the adventure, "After what happened with Duskmon, I swore to never let them down again," he then looked glum, "Guess I didn't do so well, I really lost it with Mercurymon?".

"You have not failed, at least not yet," the dragon said, catching the boy's attention, "We share a burning passion for our comrades happiness , you and I, that is why we must lead the legendary warriors, for we understand the flames of justice the most,".

"I know what you mean," Takuya said, "The thought of my friends in trouble just burns me up," he then clenched his fist, "Still, I want to keep my promise to the Digimon, I think all ten warriors should be united, so that the world can be free of evil".

"Yes, your passion still burns like a star!" AncientGreymon roared, causing the flames to burn brightly, "With that said, I grant you the next level of my power, so that you can bring justice to the digital world!".

"Really, your giving me a new power?" Takuya said, "Then, will I able to beat Shadow Seraphimon?"

"Let's find out," AncientGreymon smirked, "May your fire burn away evil for all eternity!".

The dragon then breathed a great fire on Takuya, filling him with a new power.

"Thank you, I won't let you down," Takuya proclaimed as the fusion began, "I won't let down anyone!".

* * *

 _Back in the light sphere,_

The bright lighted had faded, leaving only Takuya and the false fusion.

"What happen?!" Shadow Seraphimon said as he got up, seeing Takuya covered in a red light.

"You're in for a big surprise," Takuya grinned as he glowed red.

"What, this cannot be?!" the false angel shouted, before feeling nervous "Thou dost not frighten me, seriously,".

"Mercurymon, you who have turned your back on your friends and committed countless evil acts, the time has come for me to avenge Seraphimon!" Takuya said, as fire began to form around him, "Well let me tell you something, do I scare you now!?"

Takuya then shouted as the flames repaired his goggles, as he began his new evolution.

Both of the spirits of fire glowed as the boy was covered in fractal code. The spirits each gave pieces of themselves as Takuya gained a new form. The fractal code then exploded away, revealing a red armored dragonoid warrior. The dragonborn hero slammed onto the pedestal as he threw a fireball and proclaimed himself as, "Aldamon!".

"Impossible!" Shadow Seraphimon shouted, stepping back as the fire fusion shined.

Aldamon looked like a fusion of the fire spirits, with the body of BurningGreymon, the head and armor of Agunimon, with darker blond hair, larger fire blasters on the arms, and was more red and fiery than before.

* * *

 _Back outside,_

The heroes were amazed at the fire fusion. They all smiled and cheered that the friend had gotten the fusion.

Meanwhile, the egg that caused this had lost it's holy symbol and gone back to Bokomon. After catching it and looking at the fire fusion, he was left in aw.

"It really worked," the small Digimon said, astounded, "Of course, I knew it was going to work all along," he said happily, "When have I ever steered you guys wrong?" he then gazed at the fire fusion, "Now get that data stealing creep!".

* * *

 _Back inside the light sphere,_

The flames then slowly faded from Aldamon, who was ready for round 2.

"Impressive," Shadow Seraphimon said, "But thou still cannot stand against my power!" he then prepared his attack, "Strike of the Seven **Dark** Stars!".

He then threw the black stars at the fire fusion.

However, unlike before, Aldamon didn't even flinch as the corrupted blasts hit him. The fire fusion then stepped forward.

"No, stay back!" Shadow Seraphimon said as he stepped back. He was filled with terror as the true fusion grew closer. He thought he was invincible with the angel's fractal code, but even the strongest attack did nothing to Aldamon. As he stepped back, the false fusion hit something. Shadow Seraphimon looked back to see the very coffin he had for Takuya, "Huh, Naaaahh!?".

"You know, that really seems to be more your size than mine?" Aldamon taunted. His fire blasters then flipped out, before opening up as it charged up, "Atomic Inferno!".

The fire fusion then rapidly punched out a barrage of fire at the false fusion. The attacked burned like a star, which was more than Shadow Seraphimon could handle.

"WWAAAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed as he faded to black, fractal code appearing.

"It's purification time," Aldamon said as he held out his D-tector, "And it couldn't have happened to a meaner guy," the symbol of fire glowed on the device, as he slid it across the code, "Fractal Code, Digitize!".

As the code left, Shadow Seraphimon morphed back into Mercurymon, who was stunned at his loss.

Once the holy fractal code entered the D-tector, it just as quickly left, much to Aldamon's confusion.

* * *

 _Back outside,_

The fractal code shot out of the light sphere and went straight for the egg that Bokomon had.

"Hey look!" JetSilphymon said.

"Whoa!" Grumblemon added.

"I don't like the looks of this thing?" Bokomon said, before being zapped by the code, "AHAHAahaaaaaaa!"

"I'm sure glad you're in charge of the egg," Neemon said, looking wide eyed.

"I think we're all glad about that right now," RhinoKabuterimon said, with Arbormon and Arcticmon hanging off him.

"Huh, heys look, right" Arbormon said, noticing that the light sphere had lost its light.

"Is it over sugar?" Ranamon asked.

The heroes than looked at the final sphere, the one at the very top of Sephirothmon.

"Not yet, still one to go," Grumblemon pointed out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Steel sphere,_

Mercurymon had just entered his domain through an eyeball portal.

"That plan was ruined but I can still win here," he said, breathing heavily.

However, Mercurymon wasn't sure of those words. His metal body felt shaken, trembling like never before. Was he actually, afraid? Was he actually going to lose, more than just the battle?

"Nay, tis not true, I shall be the victor!" he proclaimed, trying to calm his nerves.

"Don't be so sure," a familiar fiery voice said.

"Huh?" Mercurymon then turned to see that the fire fusion was already here, "Aldamon, looking to repeat thy defeat here?".

"No, to teach you what defeat really means!" Aldamon could tell Mercurymon on his last ropes, but the fire warrior wasn't going to let up. For he knew that this was the only way to fulfill his promise.

"Ha, thou art a confident opponent, I shall grant thee that," Mercurymon complimented, before holding up his mirror shield, "But confidence is still no match for the skill and power I possess!".

"Just like you're no match for me!" Aldamon proclaimed, as he forced his feet into the ground, as he readied his attack, beginning to create a sun like fireball, like a certain famous fighter, "Solar Wind Destroyer!".

He then threw a humongous fireball that at the steel warrior that soon engulfed all the metal in the steel sphere.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Mercurymon screamed, as his world of steel was melted away, becoming a fiery inferno, "This can't be?".

"I have a book of my own with a surprise ending!" Aldamon shouted, as the fires blazed on, "Your days of evil are finished, Mercurymon!".

"No, even without my mirrors, possess enough power to destroy thee!" Mercurymon proclaimed, his fear really beginning to take over.

"Right," the fire fusion said, before taking flight towards the steel warrior.

"No, stop!" Mercurymon said, very afraid, "Thou cannot get past my shield, it shall repel thy attack!".

Aldamon then appeared in front of the mirror Digimon, fist at the ready, "I'll go around it then!" he scoffed.

"No, no!" Mercurymon said, utterly terrified.

Aldamon then punched the steel warrior in the mirror in his belly, burning fire straight through him, shattering all his mirrors.

Mercurymon fell back, stunned that it was now his end. The fractal code and his human spirit of steel showed as his body faded to black.

"It's over, you won't hurt me or my friends ever again," Aldamon said as he held out his D-tector once more, "Because soon, you be one of them, fractal code, digitize!"

* * *

 _Back outside,_

The warriors of earth, wood, and water could see what was about to happen. Their old alley was about to be purified.

Though he had caused them plenty of trouble, the three still cared for the mirror. Hating to see Mercurymon go, they all looked the other way with closed eyes, trying not to mourn.

* * *

 _Back inside,_

Aldamon then swiped the device across the code, stealing it and the spirit of steel. Mercurymon faded away, but strangely, no egg was left behind. Something Aldamon didn't notice.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this," Aldamon said as he looked at the code in his D-tector, as the final sphere faded away "It won't be long now,".

* * *

 _Outside,_

At long last, the final sphere faded to black. With all the sphere's deactivated, a final eyeball portal opened, with Aldamon flying out victoriously.

"Hey everybody!" the fusion shouted with joy, "Guess who just kicked Mercurymon's patootie?"

As he flew closer he could see his human friends, as well as a few Digimon.

"Takuya!" the humans cried as they ran to the boy.

"Your okay!" Tommy cried.

"So how are the rest of you guys doing?" he asked as he landed and turned back to his human form.

"Well, pretty good, right," Arbormon said, as he and the other redeemed warriors approached.

"Glad you make out okay friend," Grumblemon greeted, "Sorry, we leave too soon,".

"It's alright," Takuya said, before noticing the water warrior, "Wait a minute, what's Ranamon doing here?!".

"Oh for pete's sake I'm good now!" she shouted, cutting off Takuya, "Zoe beat me and I'm a goodie two shoes now, alright!".

"Okay, okay, your good, I get it," Takuya said, a bit thrown off by her outburst.

"Good," Ranamon then sighed, "I swear, if I have to explain that to anyone else today, ohh?".

The others chuckled a bit at this, before hearing Bokomon scream in pain.

"AAAHAHAHHZHA!" he screamed, prompting the others to run up to him.

"What the heck is wrong with Bokomon?" Takuya asked, as Zoe got down and picked him up.

"We don't know?" Zoe cried.

"He was zapped by Seraphimon's data," JP explained, as Bokomon breathed heavily.

"What is happening!" Tommy asked.

"I think I might knows, right!" Arbormon said.

Then, cracks of glowing blue light began to form on the egg.

"The egg, it's hatching!" Ranamon shouted.

The others let out a gasp of joy.

"You mean, Seraphimon's being born right now?" JP said, as the egg grew brighter.

"Whoa!" Grumblemon said, "Hope he not remember what we did?".

"This is the most beautiful thing ever!" Neemon said.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion of white smoke.

"And the smokiest," Neemon said.

The others coughed as the smoke cleared, feeling kinda funny. Then from what remained from the egg, a small orange Digimon with wings on it's head flew upwards.

"Hey, who is that?" Tommy asked.

"Sure not Seraphimon?" Grumblemon added.

"Oh, it's Patamon," Bokomon said, feeling happy

"Hi everybody," the small Digimon greeted, still flying.

Patamon looked a bit like a guinea pig, his body was orange with his lower belly area being a pale tan, on his head were wings that let him fly, and he wore a pink belt like Bokomon.

"He's my, he's my little baby," Bokomon said, before opening up his arms with teary eyes, "Now come say hi to mama!".

This confused the others, "You want him to call you mama?".

Bokomon just laughed at this.

"Mama," the newborn Digimon said happily.

"Well who else carried that egg for weeks, while the rest of you lollygagged around?" Bokomon said.

This made the others get pretty a bit ticked at him, muttering a lot of muffled things.

"Fine, then no one gets to play with him," Bokomon huffed.

"Can someone explain to me what he's talking about?" Ranamon asked, still new to things.

However, while the others were celebrating, the steel beast was still nearby.

"Hmhmhmhm, hahaha,".

While it seemed to be empty and deactive, something was still dwelling inside the steel sphere, laughing at how soon it would claim victory as the digital hazard symbol glowed.

 **Narrator Rika: Great, someone else to worry about. See if they can handle this crisis on the next Digimon Frontier!**

 _ **Purification Redemption!**_

* * *

 ** _Finally done!_**

 _ **Whooooo, sorry this took so long, I need a short break. But that's over with, so hopefully I can get more out soon.**_

 **Scutlemon: Unless it gets really complicated, then it might take a little longer.**

 **Corlamon: Oh goodness, that was intense. How'd I do?**

 _ **You did perfect sweetie.**_

 **Scutlemon: Yeah, that was awesome sis!**

 **Corlamon: R-really? Thank you!**

 _ **Sorry if this was really long, I have know idea how it got over 11,000?!**_

 **Corlamon: If these chapters are getting too long, please let us know.**

 _ **Anyways, onto the shoutouts!**_

 **Scutlemon: Special thanks to D.J. Scales, Time Knight Leo, Remzal Von Enili, Lei Lei, and a few guest.**

 _ **I'm really glad so many of you people are enjoying this. I know I say this a lot, but it really does motivate me when you take the time to tell me what you think.**_

 **Corlamon: It looks like it's gotten over 10,000 view and got featured in a community?**

 _ **Also Lei Lei, I don't plan on 'purifying' the former evil warriors forms like someone that comes later. Their awesome the way they are.**_

 _ ***mumble*Also better than designs than those humans I think *mumble*.**_

 ** _Any case_** _ **, remember that reviews lead to sooner chapters and better stories, until next time!**_

 **Scutlemon: Bye, see you later!**

 **Corlamon: Good bye, it was nice seeing you.**

 _ **Chao!**_

 _ **Okay time to play Hacker's Memory, hehe!**_

 **?: Thou shan't be laughing much longer, hmhmhhmmhhm.**


	15. Chapter 15 Phantasmal Sephirothmon

At long last, the heroic legendary warriors had escaped from the fleshy clutches of the steel beast. Not to mention, gotten some new friends. Not only was Ranamon brought to the good side, but the egg of Seraphimon had hatched into Patamon.

After all the excitement, the digi-destined and the redeemed warriors, as well as the other Digimon, where all catching each other up on what happened.

"Wow, so all of us got fusion evolutions?" Takuya asked.

"Seems like it," Tommy replied.

"Not only that, but I feel like we've all grown from it," JP added, "Like that's what caused it, or something,".

"Hrm, when we get fusion form?" Grumblemon grumbled, rather annoyed.

"Eh, I'm sure it will happen when it happens, right," Arbormon said, which only made the troll grunt.

"Well at least we got an answer to what was inside Seraphimon's egg," JP said as he got closer to Patamon, who was flying next to them.

"You're sure a cute little fella," Zoe said as she got close to the rookie Digimon.

"And he flies," Tommy added.

"Papamon," Patamon said as he flew towards Bokomon and landed on his head.

"Aw, isn't that adorable my baby thinks of me as both his momma and papa," Bokomon said as he looked at his child.

"I'm hungry Papamon?" Patamon said.

"Oh, mmmhhh," Bokomon moaned, unable to find any food.

"Don't look at me, I don't even have pockets," Neemon said, just disappointed.

"We don't even have a crust of bread," Bokomon said, glum that he couldn't help.

"Oh, that's okay I can wait," Patamon said, still hungry, but didn't seem to upset at anyone.

This surprised the others, who were expecting the Digimon to cry a tantrum.

"That's different he's so calm," Zoe said, still adoring the new Digimon.

"What a good boy," Tommy said.

"He sure doesn't have Bokomon's genes," JP thought out loud, which the others agreed with, much to Bokomon's dismay.

"And just what's wrong with my genes!?" he shouted, startling Patamon a bit.

The former evil warriors however, were a bit nervous at the new Digimon. After all, they did play a role in ending his past life.

"You don't suppose he might remember what we done did?" Ranamon asked, seeming worried.

"Well, we remember what we did, so?" Grumblemon said, before Patamon flew towards him and landed on his large nose, "Huh, oh, h-hello, P-patamon?".

"Hi there," the small Digimon said, sounding very friendly.

"Urm, you not mad at Grumblemon?" he asked, a bit confused by Patamon's friendly nature.

"Why would I be mad?" He asked, seeming confused.

"Huh, guess he really doesn't remember, right?" Arbormon said, as Patamon flew up and landed on his head, "Not sure how to feel about dat?" he said as he looked up at the friendly Digimon.

"Oh I think it's all right sugar," Ranamon said, before holding out her arms out towards Patamon.

Patamon felt curious and reached out to the water warrior's arm, before flopping off of Arbormon and onto Ranamon's arms.

"He seem's nicer this way anyways," she giggled as Patamon smiled at her while she patted him, before he flew back to his papa. But Ranamon soon noticed something, "Hey, I can't help notice, but I'm pretty sure there's supposed to be more of you kiddies?".

This made Takuya remember, "Oh no," he gasped as he pulled out his D-tecter, "Koji come in, Koji!" but all he got was static, "It's no use, wherever he is I can't get through to him,".

"That doesn't sound good," JP moaned.

"We need to go search for him," Takuya stated, to which the others nodded.

However, Ranamon had just remembered a certain someone, "Hang on a gosh darn minute, what about Mercurymon!?" she cried, which caught the others attention, "Ain't you going to bring him back like the rest of us?".

"Wow, I nearly forgot about him," Takuya said, feeling down.

"Are you sure?" Bokomon asked, "I know he's a legendary warrior too, but it's just,".

"It just what?" Grumblemon asked, sounding agitated.

"Well, Mercurymon seemed a bit," Bokomon said.

"Super evil and sneaky then a slippery snake!" Neemon added, which lead to both glares from the Digimon and a pants snap from Bokomon, "Oohoho, was it something I said?".

"Still, he should be purified now, right?" Zoe said.

"Zoe's right, if it worked for you guys, it should work for that flat face freak," JP agreed.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Tommy cheered.

"Then it's settled," Takuya said as he started to search through his D-tector.

This made the redeemed warrior smile with joy.

"Hang on, then this means that," Grumblemon started.

"All of us will be," Arbormon continued.

"Good?" Ranamon finished, "Wow,".

However, Takuya was having a bit of trouble finding the egg if the steel warrior.

"Come, where is this thing supposed to be?" he thought. But as he kept looking, it dawned on him, "Wait a minute, he's not here!".

This shocked the others, especially Ranamon.

"W-what do mean he's not in there!?" she cried, sounding very worried, "He has to be there, he has to!?".

"Eh calms down there Ranamon!" Arbormon said,

"I'm sure we can figure this out," Zoe said, trying to help.

However, the tension was soon cut when a familiar voice laughed.

"Hhmhmhmhahahaha!".

The warriors then noticed that the darkened Sephirothmon had begun to ascend into the sky.

"Hey uh Takuya, you remembered to grabs dah beast spirit whiles yous were in there's, right?" Arbormon asked.

"The, what?" Takuya asked nervously.

"Oh no, dat ain't good," Arbormon said nervously.

"Why, what's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"Grumblemon think friends about to find out," Grumblemon groaned.

The once deactivate steel beast then descended and looked much more lively than before, glowing with light as if it was alive. Strangest of all was the large pair of lips on what was once the steel sphere. The steel beast then started moving, it's 10 spheres of eyeballs wiggling and contorting in strange other worldly ways.

"Check it out, he's twitching, like he's about to strike?" Takuya said.

"Why is he doing that?" Zoe asked, sounding frightened.

"I'm not sure I want to know?" Bokomon said, before pulling open his belt, "Hurry Patamon get in,".

"But Papamon I don't think I can fit in there anymore?" Patamon said while on his papa's head, "You're too big,".

"I don't understand, I thought he was beaten?" Ranamon cried.

"Grumblemon not understand too?" the gnome added, "Why he do that?".

"I's think we're about to see whats whats," Arbromon said.

The steel beast then glowed a blinding light, making the heroes flinch. The orbs then shrunk to a slightly smaller size, as a familiar voice laughed.

"Behold, the legendary warriors!" Sephirothmon spoke with it's freaky lips, sounding just like Mercurymon, "I must congratulate thee, tis tre thine efforts has given me more power than even I could dream of!".

The heroes gasped at this sight, it seemed that while his body was gone, Mercurymon's conscious was now controlling the steel beast.

"Mercurymon, is that you sugar?" Ranamon cried, "W-what going on?!".

"Hahaha," Sephirothmon laughed as the orbs that made his body squished together and moved around disturbingly. The when they stopped, the symbol of thunder appeared on the eyes of one of the orbs, "Thunder Fist!".

Sephirothmon then shot out lighting, nearly striking the heroes.

"Hey what's the deal, he's stealing my thunder?!" JP cried.

"Yeah, that Beetlemon attack?" Grumblemon added.

"And now one for the ladies," Sephirothmon said as the orbs moved around like before, "Draining Rain!".

The steel beast then blasted out a torrent of water that nearly drenched the heroes.

"That's just not right!" Zoe moaned.

"No kidding," Tommy added.

"What the heck do you think you're doing with my attack suagar!?" Ranamon ranted.

"Let's show him how it's really done!" Takuya said.

"Right!" the other humans said.

Both of the spirits of fire glowed as the boy was covered in fractal code. The spirits each gave pieces of themselves as Takuya gained a new form. The fractal code then exploded away, revealing a red armored dragonoid warrior. The dragonborn hero slammed onto the pedestal as he threw a fireball and proclaimed himself as, "Aldamon!".

"Our turn!" Tommy shouted, as he and the other two humans held their D-tectors.

"I think not," Sephirothmon grinned, as an unknown symbol appeared on his body.

Then, for some reason, the others fusion evolution wouldn't start.

"Hey, what the heck?" JP said, shaking his D-tector, "why's this not working?!"

"Why won't the fusion start?" Tommy asked.

"Bokomon, why won't are our fusions not working?!" Zoe asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe?" Bokomon said, before being interrupted by an evil laugh.

"Mhahahahahaha, did thou really think I'd allow such power to be'ith used against me?" Sephirothmon gloated.

"What, how'd he stop are fusions and not Takuya's?" JP shouted.

"Oh tis was most easy with thy power," The steel beast laughed, "Especially when thou was never meant to have them,".

 _ **Oih, you keep your fat lips shut! You know what it took me to bring those in!?**_

"Be quiet you fool!" Sephirothmon shouted at what looked like nothing, "Thou can not interfere with my victory this time!".

"What's he even talking about?" Tommy asked, seeming confused.

"Me think he lose it big time," Grumblemon guessed.

"I knew I should have brought batteries," Neemon moaned.

"I'm sorry," Patamon said, sad he couldn't help any.

"Don't worry about it," Zoe assured.

"Are fusion's might not work now, but we can still fight!" Tommy said.

This was able to snap JP out of the sadness, allowing him to feel determined.

The spirit of thunder glowed green, "Execute!" JP then swiped the fractal code on his hand across the D-tector, "Spirit Evolution!",The bug armor appeared and in a matter of moments he was, "Beetlemon!"

The spirit of ice glowed as Tommy then began his transformation "Execute!" Tommy then swiped the fractal code on his hand across the D-tector, "Spirit Evolution!",The armor of the ice bear appeared around the boy and slowly pressed onto him, and in a matter of moments he was, "Kumamon!".

The spirit of wind glowed as Zoe began her transformation "Execute!" Zoe then swiped the fractal code on his hand across the D-tector, "Spirit Evolution!" The armor of the wind fairy appeared around the girl and slowly pressed onto her and in a matter of moments she was, "Kazemon!".

With the evolutions finished, the heroes stood together ready to face the abomination that looked down at them. However, the former evil warriors were slightly hesitant, particularly Ranamon.

"Mhmhmh, my turn!" Sephirothmon said, before contorting his orbs around, before setting sights on Kumamon, "Blizzard Blaster!".

Then the symbol of ice glowed on the eye, before shooting out giant snowball at the ice fusion. Kumamon was able to dodge thankfully.

"He's got your attack down too," Kazemon said.

"How's he doing this?" Beetlemon asked.

"More importantly, why you attacking me hon?" Ranamon asked, sounding very worried.

"Simple I lured each of thee in to thine own areas to observe thee in battle," Sephirothmon explained after unfolding into his original shape, "Oh how valiantly thou didst fight against my minions," the steel beast explained as visions of the past battles played, "Meanwhile I meticulously recorded all of the attacks thou could muster," this revelation made the heroes more and more worried, "Alas not one of thee suspected the method to my madness, my deeper purpose!" Sephirothmon grinned, seeming slightly more insane by the minute, "I must admit your efforts surpassed even my expectations, the stronger the foe, the greater the response, all in the name of glory, my glory, and now all of thy power can be mirrored by me!"

"You planned this from the beginning, so that's why we had to put up with the stench of fighting inside of you?" Aldamon shouted, "You were using us!".

"He made us fight so he could copy our attacks?" Kumamon said.

"Aw man, you mean we had to go through all that for him?!" Beetlemon said, very annoyed "This stinks!".

"You said it," Kazemon agreed.

However, one of the warriors was more than annoyed by this.

"Wait, does that mean, you used me!?" Ranamon asked, seeming very worried, "That you were expecting me to lose?!".

"Presically m'lady!" Sephirothmon laughed, shocking the water warrior, "And oh how easy it was to trick thy into ending thy self, thou's lust for attention was so pathetic, it was laughable, mahahahahaahah!".

"N-no, no, your lying, your lying Mercurymon!" Ranamon cried, her heart's beginning to break, "You were helping me, you couldn't have used me!".

"Muahahaahaha, but tis true, for it was all for my glory winch!" Sephirothmon taunted, "Thou be'ith foolish, just as Calmaramon be'ith ugly hahahahahahaah!".

"Noooooo!" Ranamon cried as she fell to the ground, trying to block out the steel beast evil, "Lies, lies, it's not true, not true, you're a dirty liar Mercurymon, lalalal, can't hear you suagr!".

"Ranamon !?" Grumblemon said, very concerned for his friends as he tried to help her up, "Gerrr, you pay for that Sephirothmon!".

"You listen here, yous going take dat back right now!" Arbormon shouted, just as mad, "Blockade Seed!" Arbormon said as he fired a seed from his mouth.

"Ah!" Sephirothmon laughed as his sphere shuffled around. Then the seed went into the eyeball of one of the spheres, "Blockade Seed Reflection!" the symbol of wood then glowed on the eye, before shooting a seed right back at the heroes.

The good legendary warriors were able to duck, "Hey, what's going on, right?" Arbormon asked

"Try do with this, execute!" Grumblemon was then covered in fractal code, "Slide Evolution!" he then became the earth beast, "Gigasmon!" he then proceeded to spin around, "Quagmire Twister!" he then threw a mud tornado at the steel beast abomination.

However, Sephirothmon was ready for this as his sphere's shuffled around, before the attack entered a sphere, "Quagmire Twister Reflection!" the symbol of earth appeared on the eyeball, before shooting out it's own Quagmire Twister at the giant.

"Nnnggeeerr, aaaahhh!" Gigasmon cried as the attack sent him back and turning him back to Grumblemon, "Wha, no fair, not beast attack too?!".

"Hah, you treacherous fools," Sephirothmon said as he looked upon the former evil warriors, "Thou thought thee could interfere, but thou has only given more data, and thus thou has only made my strength grow!".

This made the two flinch, still upset with the steel beast. But Ranamon was in an even worse state. After all she was probably the closest to the steel warrior, but after hearing what he had said, she didn't know what to do.

"I relish the thought that thine efforts shall be the cause of thine own undoing!" Sephirothmon bragged, sound rather deranged, "Oh what fools these mortals be, give me thy spirits and the Digital World shall bow before me!".

"Hate to soak your blanket big mouth, but we're the originals and no crooked copycats gonna tell us when to call it a day!" Beetlemon protested, before charging at the steel beast,

Sephirothmon then began to shuffle his spheres once more.

"Thunder Fist!" Beetlemon said as his fist charged with electricity, before throwing it at the abomination.

However, the attack was sucked into one of the eyes. Then Sephirothmon shuffled around, before pointing an eyeball at the bug

"What happened?" Beetlemon asked.

"Thunder Fist reflection!" Sephirothmon said, as the symbol of lighting appeared on the eyeball before then shooting the attack back at Beetlemon.

The lighting struck the bug, sending him crashing down to the other warriors. Thankfully Grumblemon and Kumamon were able to catch him.

"What can we do, when we attack, he returns our with even more power?" Aldamon said.

"We can't give up!" Kazemon said as she flew at the beast, who began to shuffle around again, "Hurricane Wave!".

The fairy then attacked with tornados from her fingers. But sadly, they were sucked into the beast as the attacks before.

"Hurricane Wave Reflection!" the symbol of wind glowed on the eyeball, before shooting the winds back at the fairy, blowing her to the ground.

"Kazemon!" Kumamon cried.

"Ugh, I can't believe I was hurt by my own attack?" the wind warrior moaned.

"Really, me never guess?!" Grumblemon groaned sarcastically.

"Must act, the invention returns to playing the inventor," Sephirothmon taunted, after unfolding.

"Enough!" Aldamon shouted as he flew at the beast as it shuffled around, surely a fusion would work? "Atomic Inferno!" he then started punching out fire, it worked on ShadowSeraphimon after all?

But this time, Sephirothmon took the attack head on. Literary, absorbing the attack into the sphere that had his lips.

This left Aldamon stunned.

"Atomic Inferno Reflection!" Sephirothmon then fired a barrage of the fireballs from the hazard symbol on his head, sending the fire fusion back down.

"Aaaaagrrhh!" Aldamon cried as he tried to fight back the pain of his own attack.

"Thine attempts to attack are futile!" Sephirothmon shouted, especially giddy to have hurt the one that bested his humanoid form, "The reality is thou cannot beat me, or to be more accurate you cannot beat yourselves!".

"He couldn't be more right, and every time they use their attacks they lose even more energy and if that's bad enough he returns their attacks at double their original strength," Bokomon explained, "I wish there was something we could do to help them?".

Neemon looked pumped, before crossing his arms and saying, "I wish I had a sandwich,".

"Let see how thy fare when friend becomes foe!" Sephirothmon gloated, "As thei didn't already know'ith, hahaha!", he then began shuffling his sphere's around, before beginning his assault, "Blizzard Blaster!".

He then knocked back Kazemon with snowballs, before shuffling some more.

"Hurricane Wave!"

He then blasted back Beetlemon with a tornado of wind.

"Lighting Blitz!"

He then zapped back Kumamon with lighting, before once again shuffling.

"Draining Rain!"

Sephirothmon then poured out a water torrent at Arbormon, washing him away as the steel beast shuffled again.

"Blockage Seed!"

The monster then shot a seed at Grumblemon, knocking him down.

"Quagmire Twister!"

He then fired a mud tornado at Ranamon. However, she was too heartbroken to move.

"Ranamon!" Grumblemon quickly tried to move her out of the way. Sadly the attack still hit close enough to knock them aside.

Sephirothmon then shuffled to get his lips pointed at the wounded warriors.

"And now for the most evolved attack of all, from Aldamon with love, Atomic Inferno!" he then let loose the fire attack, after the symbol of fire glowed on the hazard symbol.

"No! Aldamon cried as he flew in front of his friends, attempting to block the attack.

But sadly, the dragonborn could not hold back his own fury and was knocked down.

"Aldamon!" the others cried.

"To acquire thy attacks I made a small sacrifice," Sephirothmon explained, "But my human spirit was nothing when compared to this!" he gloated, seeming to get more crazy and self obsessed, " For I am far greater than even Seraphimon, nay, I am greater than Cherubimon himself, ahahaha!"

"This isn't all we can do!" Kazemon cried, before being enveloped in fractal code, "Slide evolution!" she then morphed into the wind beast, "Zephyrmon!"

"But Grumblemon just try with Gigasmon?" the earth warrior pointed out, trying to comfort Ranamon, "It no work!".

But the wind beast didn't hear him, for she was mad at what happened to Ranamon, as she began her attack, "Hurricane-

"Let me finish that for you darling!" Sephirothmon said, before shuffling around, and readying a counter attack, "Gale!" the symbol of wind glowed, before blasting away the harpie with wind.

"Ahhh!" she screamed as she went crashing down back to the others.

"What me tell you?" Grumblemon groaned.

"Attacking him individually gives him time to react," Aldamon explained, "We got to attack him at the same time!"

"That might work, he can't reflect all how our beast right?" Beetlemon replied, before being covered in fractal code, "Slide Evolution!" he then morphed into the lighting beast, "MetalKabuterimon,".

"Hey not a bad idea right, execute!" Arbormon said, before also being enveloped in fractal code, "Slide Evolution!" he then became the large wood beast, "Petaldramon!".

"Slide Evolution!" Kumamon then morphed into, "Blizzardmon!".

The warriors then surrounded the bundle of blobs, with Aldamon and Zephyrmon taking to the sky, while the warriors of wood, ice, and lighting remained on the ground, However, Grumblemon was still trying to comfort the heartbroken Ranamon.

"Ready!" Aldamon commanded as he readied his attack, "Atomic Inferno!" he then started punching fire balls

"Bolo Thunder!" MetalKabutiermon then charged and blasted his rotating thunder attack.

"Avalanche Axes!" Kumamon then tossed his axes at the steel beast.

"Hurricane Gale!" Zephyrmon then throw a wind torrent.

"Leaf Cyclone!" Petaldramon then swung back and forth, before rotating his petal main and blowing out leaf filled tornados.

However, Sephirothmon kept shuffling all his spheres around and caught every last one of the attacks. This shocked all the heroes, but that failure was the least of their problems.

"Hahahaaha!" Sephirothmon then spun out of control and let loose all the attacks at the heroes.

"AAAAhhhh!" they screamed as they were all pelted by the barrage of elements, sending them to the ground.

The steel beast then unfolded from its orbs shaped stated, "I fear this is the end!" he taunted with his large lips.

The heroes then regrouped.

"What can we do now he knows all our attacks?!" Blizzardmon asked, as the steel beast kept laughing.

"We've never faced an enemy like this?" Zephyrmon said, very worried.

"It's no use we'll never win!" MetalKabuterimon moaned.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Blizzardmon added.

"Then I suggest we makes a hasty retreat, right?" Petaldramon said, which surprised the others.

"What, how can you say that!?" Blizzardmon asked.

"Yeah, what are you thinking?!" Zephyrmon added.

"Looks, sometimes its better to runaway so dats you can live to fight another day, yah understand?" the wood beast explained, before seeming sad as he looked over to the redeemed warriors, "And encase yous haven't noticed, some of us aren't really feeling up this, right?".

The others then looked over to see that the water warrior was still in tears.

"Oh no, Ranamon?" Zephyrmon said, worried about her fellow female warrior, "Please be okay,"

"This isn't happening, this is just a bad dream, that's all?" she sobbed, not wanting to acknowledge the steel warrior's betrayal, "Let me wake up, please sugar, please make this go away!".

"Please Ranamon, may be warrior of water, but now not time to show with tears," Grumblemon said, trying to help, but to no luck.

"I think Petaldramon's right, we need to pull back," MetalKabuteirmon said, "If we stay here we're not going to make it,".

"Right, there times when run away the only way to win," Grumblemon agreed, before looking back at the water warrior "Grumblemon think this time now,".

This had Aldamon concerned, "Everyone's losing faith, we can't fight like this, if we don't believe we can win, then there's no way we will," he thought.

"But we can't just run away," Zephyrmon pleaded, before looking towards Ranamon. "Not after what that jerk has done!"

"No way!" Blizzardmon protested.

"Let's pull back," Aldamon said, surprising the others.

"What?".

"Guys we have to think long term," the fire fusion explained.

"But Takuya?" Zephyrmon said.

"How can we stop this guy if we don't survive?" Aldamon asked, "We got to regroup and come up with another plan,".

The others were quiet for a moment.

"Your right," Zephyrmon spoke.

"Yeah," Blizzardmon added.

"Good choice, right," Petaldramon said kindly.

The three beast then turned back into their humanoid forms.

However, the steel beast wasn't going to let them escape. Sephirothmon then surrounded the heroes like a ring, trapping them.

"How did he, I've never seen him move so fast?" Aldamon stuttered, as the many eyes starred at him and the others.

"Oh great, were surrounded!" Beetlemon groaned.

"Well so much for running away?" Kumamon added.

"There is no escape thy fools, hahahahaha!" the beast laughed, "I almost feel bad to torment thy my former allies, but tis a tragedy that can't be'ith undone, hahahaa!"

The warriors of wood and earth just growled at this.

However, As the steel beast taunted them, the warrior of water began to grab the ground with rage.

"You, you horrid two faced shiny twit," she growled, "I trusted you, I trusted you with everything sugar, how could you do this to me!?".

"Ranamon?" Kazemon said, sounding concerned.

However, as this happened, Kazemon began to feel something inside her, something very monstrous and angry, "Urrrgh, what, why do I feel she's not the only one angry?" Then before she knew it, the beast spirit of water went flying out of her and into Ranamon.

"You think you'll get away with this, well think again suagr!" Ranamon screamed as she was enveloped in fractal code, "AAAAAHHHH, Slide Evolution!" the heartbroken water Digimon then became, "Calmaramon!".

The heroes flinched a bit at this. While they knew the legendary warrior of water was still good, her beast form was still rather, 'intimidating'.

"Hah, as if a slimy wench be'ith enough to determine me!" Sephirothmon taunted, "Thou must be desperate to bring forth such a repulsive-!".

"Raaaaaahhh, I'll rip that those stupid lips right of you!" the water beast screamed, before going berserk on the steel abomination, slamming her tentacles on any orb in her sight.

This surprised the others, especially Grumblemon and Arbormon, who'd never seen the water warrior get this enraged before.

"Wow, she must really hurting," Kazemon said, feeling bad for the squid.

"Makes since, Ranamon was proubly the closest to Mercurymon out of all of us, yah understand," Arbormon explained.

"It true, she spend much more time with him than us," Grumblemon added, "But why fore he be more cruel than usual?".m

Despite the rage, none of the attacks were even making a scratch on the steel beast.

"Tis futile, m'lady, hahahahahaahaha!" Sephirothmon taunted.

"Raaaaahhh, Mercurymon!" the water beast screamed.

But as Calmaramon flared her tentacles around, one of them hit the sphere that had the crest of light on it.

"Naaaaagggg!" Sephirothmon cried in pain, as all his orbs vibrated.

"Huh?" the squid said, surprised that something worked.

However, the steel beast was not going to give her time to figure out what worked and quickly retaliated, "Lighting Fist!" he then fired lighting at the squid, zapping her with much pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUGHHHH!" Calmaramon screamed as the lighting turned her back to Ranamon, while also knocking out the beast spirit.

"Oh no, Ranamon!" the others said, before Kazemon and Arbormon went to help her up.

"What are we gonna do now boss?" Beetlemon complained to the fire fusion.

"Move it, otherwise we're sunk!" Aldamon commanded, before proceeding to jump out of the ring made by the steel beast, just narrowly avoid a wind and lighting attack.

Beetlemon quickly followed. Grumblemon and Kumamon being the smallest at the time, slipped under Sephirothmon looking rather nervous.

Though Kazemon hesitated, before seeing Arbormon picking up the still down Ranamon.

"Don't worries little lady, let's go, right," the wood robot said as he threw the water warrior over his back.

"Right," Kazemon nodded, before Arbormon jumped over the steel beast. However, before the wind warrior flew away, she noticed that Ranamon had dropped her beast spirit. A bit confused, but not wanting to dwell, the fairy quickly grabbed the spirit and flew past the orbs.

The heroic warriors kept fleeing forward. However, Sephirothmon had rolled his orbs into a boulder shape and started rolling after the heroes.

"Here's right behind us!" Beetlemon cried as he flew.

The heroes ran/flew as fast as they could. But no matter how far they got, the steel beast was rolling right behind them, ready to squish.

At this point, Ranamon had started to regain consciousness, "H-huh, wha?" she then saw the giant boulder of eyeball orbs chasing after them, "Whhaaaa, hurry Arbormon, step on it sugar!" she screamed.

"You can run too y'know!" Beetlemon moaned.

"Now's not the time, right!" Arbormon replied.

Sephirothmon was close to flattening the heroes, but Aldamon noticed a crevice ahead of them.

"Jump!".

At the fire warrior's command, the Digimon jumped into crevice. Most of them landed fine, though Grumblemon had slid down and nearly tripped.

Sadly their troubles weren't over. Sephirothmon then uncurled, stretching out to look like a snake, and gazed down at his prey, grinning with his giant lips.

Aldamon anxiously looked around for a way to escape before the abomination could slither down. Soon he noticed an opening that led into a cave.

"This way!" he commanded, to which the warriors quickly darted in.

Once they entered, Grumblemon quickly pulled out his potion, "Quick friend Golemons, block way out so Steel beast no get in!" he said as he flung out the contents of the vile, creating orange targets that summoned Golemon who then stood in the way of the entrance.

However, Sephirothmon just watched from above.

"Hah, how entertaining tis be to watch thy heroes scatter like ants!" he laughed, before slinking upwards, "I shall claim thou's spirit in good time, for now I have a greater prize to claim!" he snickered, sounding more insane by the second.

 ** _Wait what?_**

Sephirothmon then let loose his attacks, "Come out shadow, I know that thou are near'ith!" he laughed, before one of his many eyes spotted something swoop by, "Haha, caught you!" he then breathed out Aldamon's attack, attempting to scorch the shadow.

 _ **AAAHHHH! Oih, leave me out of this!**_

The shadow slipped by every attack, though this didn't shake Sephirothmon's deranged confidence.

 _ **Well then, I see I'm going to have to get you knocked back on track, eh?**_

The shadow activated something on a device he had before slipping away, but the steel beast didn't notice.

"Hahahaahahah!" he laughed, feeling invincible, "Give me thy power to ensure my supreme victory, haahahahahaha!".

But then, Sephirothmon felt something hit him. It was indeed an attack, but it didn't feel like one of the ones he had recorded. No, this felt like some kind of shot or bullet.

"Eh, who dares attack my gloriousness!?" the beast arrogantly demanded.

"It do, rrraaarrfff!" a rough voice growled.

Sephirothmon looked to see a wolf like Digimon that had appeared to have blasters attached in the distance. The wolf's details couldn't be made out in the dark, but the steel beast could make out glowing green specks on its body as well as glowing red eyes.

"You may not have digi-armor, but I'll gladly strike you down to save my boss, raarrf," the wolf growled.

"Hah, as it any being could harm one as supreme as myself," Sephirothmon gloated.

The wolf then darted at him, scratching the spheres. Sephirothmon turned to retaliate against the wolf, thankfully allowing Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon to try climbing down the cliff to get where the heroes were.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the cave,_

With the Golemon blocking the entrance, the heroes had a bit of time to recover.

"Friend Golemon should hold back beast spirit Sephirothmon for bit," Grumblemon said after checking on the rock monsters.

"Did everyone make it in okay?" Aldamon asked.

"I think so?" Kumamon replied.

"Yeah, you could say that, right," Arbormon said, before putting Ranamon down.

Even though she was still standing, the water warrior was still very down.

"Um, Ranamon?" Kazemon asked, very concerned.

"I just don't understand it!" Ranamon cried, not giving the fairy a chance to talk, "This just isn't like him, he, he was always so polite and kind?".

Kazemon wanted to respond, but she really didn't know how. While this was similar to what happened to her at the lake, Mercurymon was clearly a lot closer to Ranamon then Zoe's friend ever was.

"That's probably just how he really is," Beetlemon said, angering the water warrior.

"Shut up, you don't know anything about him!" she yelled, close to crying.

"Yeah JP, your not helping!" Kazemon snapped.

"What'd I do?" Beetlemon groaned.

"All those things he said, and his attitude, oh it just isn't like Mercurymon!" Ranamon cried.

"You may actually be onto something there Ranamon," Arbormon explained.

"What do you mean?" Kumamon asked.

"Well, you all knows how difficult dem beast spirits are to control right?" Arbormon asked.

"You don't have to remind me sugar," Ranamon growned, "I remember Calmaramon was always so vicious until Mercurymon," she was too hurt to finish, though Kazemon did try to comfort her a bit.

"What are you even getting at?" Beetlemon asked.

"What I'm getting at, is normally dah humanoid spirit helps keep the beast spirit in check, right," The wood warrior explained, "However, since Aldamon done snatched Mercurymon's spirit, there's nothing to keep Sephirothmon in check, yah understand,".

"So it's your fault Mercurymon's like this!" Ranamon yelled.

"What?!" Aldamon said, a bit intimidated by the water warrior's anger.

"Hey he didn't know this would happen!" Kumamon snapped.

"Yeah, besides if you were so close to him, how come you didn't see this coming!" Beetlemon accused.

"You have no right to say that you dung beetle!" Ranamon snapped back.

"What did you call me!?".

"Stop it you two!" Kazemon pleaded, "It's not anyone's fault that this happened!".

The tension was starting to get fierce, but Aldamon wasn't going to stand for this.

"Enough!" he shouted after punching the wall, quieting the others, "Now is not the time to be bickering, right now we need to figure how to stop Sephirothmon!".

This made the others calm down.

"Your right, sorry for what I said," Beetlemon said to Ranamon.

"I'm sorry too sugar," she apologized, "It's just,".

"We know," Kazemon said, easing the water warrior abit.

"Grumblemon completely get, no need explains," the earth warrior added, making Ranamon smile just a little, "Mercurymon still family, even if Sephirothmon make friend go coocoo,".

"Well then, how can you fight him?" Ranamon asked

"Ranamon, if we can defeat him, we'll be able to purify Sephirothmon," Kazemon explained.

"Then he'll be like us, if y'know what I'm saying, right," Arbormon explained.

"Wait, then you mean," Ranamon started to say.

There was suddenly a loud crash, like something hit the ground outside. This made the Digimon anxious.

"Don't any of you guys know how to beat him?" Aldamon asked.

"Yeah, you must have seen him before back when, you know," Kumamon added.

"Unfortunately no, you see back den, Mercurymon never really used his beast spirit quiet like this, yah understand?" Arbormon explained,

"Sephirothmon only used for training, if not show at all," Grumblemon added, "We not quite see Sephirothmon like this before,".

"I wish it was still that way," Ranamon moaned under her breath

"So there's really no way to beat him?" Beetlemon moaned.

"Presically!" a creepy familiar voice shouted, startling the heroes.

They then turned to see the Golemon struggling. Suddenly, the horrid steel beast Sephirothmon bust through, knocking the rock monsters aside.

"Here he comes!" Kazemon cried.

The heroes quickly made haste and started running deeper into the cave, with Sephirothmon slithering after them at stunning speeds, glowing with light.

"I wonder where this tunnel leads to?" Kazemon asked as she ran.

"Just keep moving!" Kumamon said.

"Like I always say, anywhere's better dan here, right!" Arbormon added.

Sephirothmon laughed as his power illuminated the tunnel as he chased his prey, "Thou art running to thine own demise!" the monster gloated.

Beetlemon looked back, terrified at the big lipped abomination, "He's gaining on us!".

"No look back, look forward, run!" Grumblemon shouted.

Ranamon briefly looked back, before looking away. Still conflicted about fighting her former friend as a few tears went by.

"Tis no use, no matter how quickly you may gallop a pace, thou shalt never outrun me!" Sephirothmon shouted, sounding insaner as he got closer.

After much running, the legendary warriors entered a cavern.

Not long after, Sephirothmon slithered in, "Dead end!" he shouted, sounding deadly, before laughing insanely. The heroes then looked back to see the monster sleuthing upwards and contorting back into a bundle of orbs, "And time is up, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

"Oh my," Ranamon moaned nervously.

By this point, Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon had just entered the cavern to see it illuminated by the steel beast, but not for long.

The light coming off of the steel beast then vanished, plunging the cave into utter darkness.

"He disappeared?" Kumamon said, sounding scared.

"You don't say sugar?" Ranamon replied, trying to be sarcastic but was actually scared, "I clearly didn't notice,"

"It's so dark, how can you tell?" Kazemon asked.

Suddenly, a blast of lightning shot out of Sephirothmon at the heroes. They immediately dodged, but just barely.

But before they could recover, a stream of fire came from the steel beast on the other side of the cave, scorching the heroes.

"He's gone again, I can't see him," Beetlemon said, very scared.

Just then, the lips of the steel beast glowed behind the lighting warrior, freaking him out and disappearing when the bug looked. Sephirothmon then did this too Kazemon and Kumamon. He then did the same two his form friends, Grumblemon, Arbormon, and Ranamon.

"Oh, stop it you bloated blob!" Ranamon yelled, before seeming worried.

"Where's he gonna pop up next?" Beetlemon moaned.

"Who know?" Grumblemon added, beginning to show a little fear.

The echoes of the Sephirothmon's laughter filled the room. This Digimon was unlike anything the heroes had faced before. The way it moved, contorting it's body in many different whats. Alongside the way it could manipulate the room's light as well as the heroes fears, something Sephirothmon knew all too well.

"So dark," Kazemon whined.

"No kidding, right?" Arbormon agreed, shuttering as much as the others.

"So dark," Aldamon said, trying to find the beast, "I can't see,".

"I can!" Sephirothmon said, startling the others, "Ah sweet darkness, let it embrace thee with its fear and loneliness, yes, it controls thee now".

"I'm scared," Kumamon thought, memories of dark hallways at knight haunting him.

"I'm scared," Kazemon thought as she remembered a time she had to get a book from school at night, fearing that something lurked in the shadows.

"I'm scared," Beetlemon thought, as he remembered how terrifying lighting storms were when they caused a blackout, as well as the horrors that looked in the night.

"Me, not, well, maybe little?" Grumblemon thought, as he remembered the times he was almost destroyed.

"Comes on, be brave Arbormon, right?" the wood warrior thought, before his mind was flooded with thoughts of the warrior of darkness, "D-duskmon, no, stay aways!"

"W-whats happening?" Ranamon thought, before thinking she was alone, "Huh, where'd everyone go, don't leave me please!".

Suddenly Sephirothmon appeared, igniting the paranoia that the heroes felt.

Beetlemon then blasted lighting behind him, nearly hitting Grumblemon. The earth startled, retaliated by slamming the ground with his hammer, sending a rock wave at Kumamon. The ice fusion then turned around and started firing his blasters everywhere, hitting the female warriors.

"Kumamon stop, stop it!" Kazemon cried.

"What, no, quit it!" Ranamon screamed, before accidentally shooting a dark vapor at Arbormon.

"No, leave mes alone Duskmon, no!" Arbormon screamed, before letting loose his arms, nearly hitting Aldamon.

"Everybody calm down, just calm down!" the fire fusion shouted, but to no avail.

"Whatever you're gonna do just do it, but turn on the lights will yah!" Beetlemon pleaded, as Kumamon and Grumblemon ran around screaming.

"Light now, light now!" the earth warrior screamed, "Grumblemon no want to go!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Kumamon screamed.

Kazemon held her head as she hunched down in fear, while Ranamon was desperately trying to find someone.

"Where are you, don't leave me alone, please sugar!" she pleaded.

Patamon then tried to help the ice warrior by flying to him

"Make it stop!" Kumamon screamed, as nearly swatted away the newborn Digimon.

Thankfully Bokomon was able to catch him, but barely.

"Oh no," Patamon moaned.

"Hey what are you doing, he's just a baby!" he shouted as he held the child.

"Ring around the rosie, a pocket full of fears," Sephirothmon taunted, "Oh, what's the matter, scared of the dark?".

"Huh, why I oughta!" Beetlemon said as he readied another attack.

"Beetlemon stop!" Aldamon said, tryng to help.

"Just cause you can fusion evolve right now doesn't make you the boss here, got it!?" the lighting warrior shouted.

"Him right, you need chill out!" Grumblemon added.

"Splendid, there's nothing like discord to depose a leader," Sephirothmon snickered as he watched from above.

"We've never acted this way towards each other before, why now?" Kazemon asked.

"There is a black bottomless pit of doubt and fear in all of your hearts," Sephirothmon explained.

"I'm not the coward here!" Beetlemon yelled.

"Shad up, I'm trying not to go back to the scrap heap, rught!" Arbormon yelled, still thinking Duskmon was near.

"You're the one who wanted to run away!" Kumamon snapped.

"Well you were the one who was trying to freeze us all!" Kazemon yelled, very upset.

"Calm down you guys!" Aldamon pleased.

"Quiet, Mercurymon is like this because of you!" Ranamon shouted, sounding hurt, "How els could my Mercurymon do this to little ol me, if he's even still there!?".

"Self doubt, jealousy, betrayal, abandonment, paranoia," Sephirothmon stated, "Now you will drown in the fear of your own darkness!".

"No!" Kazemon screamed as she threw her tornadoes.

Kumamon then retaliated by firing his Blizzard Blaster at the wind.

The attacks collided, creating a tornado of snowballs that nearly hit Aldamon.

However, this made Aldamon notice something. The others however were still trapped in fear.

"I'm afraid," Kumamon shuttered.

"I'm so scared," Kazemon whimpered.

"I'm, I'm," Beetlemon stuttered.

"Pl-please, someone help?" Grumblemon moaned.

"No leave me's alone Duskmon!" Arbormon screamed, covering his head at the thought of the blood red sword.

"I don't want to be alone, please don't leave me Mercurymon!" Ranamon wimped.

But then, the heroes were alerted when Aldamon slammed his tall on the ground, "Stop it!".

They then looked at the fire fusion, stopping in their tracks.

"No more fear!" he shouted.

"But the dark?" Kazemon said.

"Stop saying that!" Aldamon snapped back, "With faith we can win!".

"Sorry pal but faith alone ain't gonna cut it here!" Beetlemon said, sounding pessimistic.

"Steel beast too strong!" Grumblemon added.

"Right!" Arbormon added.

"Listen to me!" Aldamon pleaded, "There's still only one of him,".

"Yeah but that hasn't stopped him from beating us so far has it?" Beetlemon complained.

"I hate to say it, but I don't think anyone can beat him sugar," Ranamon moaned.

"Close your eyes," Aldamon commanded, much to the others confusion, "I said close your eyes!".

Slightly started by the dragonborns raised voice, the other warriors did so.

"We're not just humans, or just Digimon," Aldamon explained, "We're the ones who were chosen by the spirits of the legendary warriors, you have to trust the spirit inside of you,".

The others began to feel calm. However, the water warrior was still hesitant, which Aldamon could sense.

"Ranamon, I know you don't want to fight, and I know your hurting," Aldamon said, "But Mercurymon's not the only one who cares about you,".

"He's, not?" She asked, before feeling the presence of the warriors of earth, wood, and wind. Then Ranamon felt the other warriors, "Oh?".

"Your not alone, none of us are," Aldamon spoke.

"You're right, I can feel the strength, the power," Kazemon said, feeling calmer.

"Can you hear that?" Kumamon asked.

"He's breathing, right?" Arbormon said.

"Grumblemon can hear, Sephirothmon breathing?" Grumblemon said.

"I hear it," Beetlemon said.

"Me too," Ranamon added, "And, I think I can face him now?".

The warriors then joined each others hands together, still keeping their eyes closed

"The eight of us are not alone," Aldamon said, "Our power lies in the faith that we have in one another, even if you feel scared off of being alone or of Duskmon or anything else, remember we're, all here for each other,".

"Each other, are powers are strong," Kazemon said, "We can use our attacks,"

"All together," Kumamon said.

"To win," Beetlemon said

"Me understand," Grumblemon said

"Together, with are powers combined?" Arbormon said.

"We can do this," Ranamon finished.

"Right, whenever you're finished, I believe you have a little something to give me?" Sephirothmon mocked, seeming unimpressed. With the powers he possessed, his arrogance made the steel beast feel unstoppable. What could these fools possible think they could do against him?

The heroes then opened their eyes, "Oh yeah!", they said.

They then looked to see the laughing Sephirothmon gaze down at them as the steel's beast's body illuminated the room.

The warriors of wind and ice looked at each other and nodded.

"Hurricane Wave!" Kazemon then summoned tornadoes from her fingers.

"Blizzard Blaster!" Kumamon then shot snowball missiles at the wind attack.

The attacks then combined, creating a tornado of snowballs. the cold twister then slammed into the steel beast, actually hurting him.

The steel beast gasped, flinch back a bit, "Gadzooks I don't have that attack in my records?!" he gasped, beginning to sweat as his confidence wavered.

"Of course you don't, that attack's never been used before buddy," Aldamon explained, as Kazemon gave a thumbs up.

"It can't be!?" Sephirothmon gasped, realizing the horrible flaw in his plan.

"Hurricane Wave!" she then did her attack again.

"Thunder Fist!" Beetlemon then shot Lighting at the wind.

The attacks combined and pelted the steel beast once again.

"Naaarrrggg!" he screamed.

"Blockade Seed!" Arbormon then shot out a seed from his mouth at Grumblemon.

The earth warrior then slammed it with his hammer at the steel beast.

"Huh, wait, I know that attack all too well!" Sephirothmon said, desperately beginning to shuffle around.

"Oh, but that's not all honey!" Ranamon said as she readied her attack, "Draining Rain!".

A cloud then appeared and doused the seed with water, causing it to instantly grow into a tree.

"What!?" Sephirothmon cried, before the tree smashed into him, splintering upon impact, "Gaaaaaahhhhh, even you Ranamon?!".

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this deer," she replied, a bit nervous but mostly strong "You may have left me, but I'm not alone, unlike you sugar,".

"You stopped our attacks individually, but now that we're mixing our attacks you can't beat us," Aldamon said.

Sephirothmon growled at this.

"You'll never steal our spirits now, our attacks have changed so you can't copy them!" Aldamon said, "Your through Sephirothmon!".

"You're wrong!" Sephirothmon cried, sweating as the fear began to consume him now.

"Don't think so, the tables have turned here and now you're the one who's afraid and left in the dark!" Aldamon said.

"Try to guess what happens next sugar?" Ranamon said sternly.

"You turn on friends, now time to face justice and be purified!" Grumblemon said.

"I'll still win!" Sephirothmon shouted, feeling more terrified by the second as the warriors stared him down, "I can't lose, to the likes of you?" he boasted, but no one called the bluffs, "I am superior, you little whelps can't defeat me, you will never survive my power!".

"It's like I always say, never say never, right!" Arbormon said, scarring the steel beast even more.

"Oh can it!" Sephirothmon shouted. the fear he felt from before beginning to consume him more and more. He had to win this, he had come so far. But yet his tactics were all failing, the heroes had broken through his tricks. Sephirothmon then started shuffling around and then shooting a wind attack out.

The heroes effortlessly dodged.

"We're not gonna run," Kazemon said.

Sephirothmon then shuffled around a shot out a lighting attack. But it was effortlessly dodged.

"And we're not afraid!" Kumamon said.

Sephirothmon then shot out a blizzard blaster, but it missed.

"We no losing," Grumblemon said.

The monster then tried draining rain, but it failed as well.

"You can't win," Beetlemon said.

Sephirothmon shuffled again and spat out fire, but Aldamon dodged again.

"And together we'll destroy your evil once and for all!" Aldamon proclaimed.

"You'll never stop me!" Sephirothmon screamed, shuffling around in terror. Nothing he did was working, he couldn't lose after all he'd given up.

However, as the orbs shuffled around, Aldamon noticed something. Out of all the orbs that kept moving, only one of them was not moving at all, the orb that had the crest of light on it, the darkness sphere.

"The center orb, he's never attacked us from there, it's always been covered up!" Aldamon realized.

"That must be where he controls all the data he's been storing, right!" Arbormon added.

"Yeah, I remember I hit him there and he couldn't stand it one bit!" Ranamon pointed out.

"If we could get him to stop moving even for just, it might give me a clear shot at it," Aldamon theorized, before looking to his comrades, "I have an idea, can you guys hold him still for a while?".

"Sure!" Kazemon said as she took flight alongside Beetlemon.

"Blizzard Blaster!" Kumamon shouted as he fired his blasters.

"Thunder Fist!" Beetlemon shouted as he added lighting to the attack.

"Hurricane Wave!" Kazemon shouted as her tornadoes joined the mix.

"Seismic Sledge!" Grumblemon shouted as he slammed the ground, forcing the shattered earth into the other attacks.

"Blockage Seed!" Arbormon shouted as he shot a seed.

"Draining Rain!" Ranamon shouted seriously as her water joined the fray.

The attacks all combined into a mighty united elemental force that went straight for the steel beast, stunning his shuffling in place.

"Naaaaaa, NOOOOOOO!" Sephirothmon screamed, more scared then he ever knew he could feel as his weak spot was left exposed.

The fire fusion then took his chance, opening his fire blasters causing it to glow hot red, "Atomic Inferno!".

The dragonborn then fired a flurry of fire that exploded on every inch of the steel beast's weak point.

"Naaaaaaaaarrrrrggggg!" Sephirothmon screamed, feeling as if all his orbs had exploded.

The abomination then faded to black as his fractal code showed.

"Time for some purification," Aldamon said as he whipped out his D-tector, "The final chapter to a long-overwritten book!" he then swiped it across the steel beast, "Fractal code, digitize!".

 _ **Hahaha, finally hehee, last-o one!**_

The dimensions began to flicker and swirl, which Sephirothmon noticed.

"Huh, shadow, save me, save me!?" he begged as his disappearing body flailed.

 _ **Oih, I'm trying! Hold still!**_

The dimension warping continued. However, as this happened, two blue demonic eyes glowed, before something dark slipped into the steel beast. But it mattered not, for now that warrior of steel was no more.

His fractal code, beast spirit, and of course his egg, were all sucked into the D-tector.

With the monster gone, the light left the cave. However, the dark didn't feel scary anymore, in fact it felt calming.

"We did!" Kazemon cheered as she held her hands together.

"Finally," Beetlemon moaned with releaf.

"We conquered our fears and beat him as a team!" Kumamon proclaimed.

The former evil warriors, however, were unsure how to feel.

"Phew, dat was something, right?" Arbormon said.

"There, who's the foolish ugly one now!" Ranamon cried, sounding victorious but a bit hurt.

Grumblemon remained quiet, sad to once again see one of his family meet their end. He then hopped this would be the last time it would happen.

However, from up above the heroes, a dark force was watching. The shadow of the demon bunny Cherubimon looked down with his glowing red eyes.

"The last of my children destroyed," he groaned, almost a bit of sadness in his voice, "The time has come to dissolve the seal,".

* * *

 _A few moments later,_

The heroes were just making it to the top of the cliff they were at before.

"There go, right," Arbormon said as he helped Ranamon up.

"Thanks sugar," she happily replied.

"Everyone make it?" Takuya asked, to which the others nodded, "Good, phew that was tough,".

"Once I realized I wasn't alone, the darkness wasn't scary," Zoe said.

"I know what you mean," Tommy added.

"And that's what real friends are for," JP said.

This comment however, made the formerly evil Digimon rather depressed.

"Mercurymon, really gone now?" Grumblemon said, sounding a bit less joyous than the others.

The others were quiet, feeling bad for their digital friends.

"You okay?" Zoe asked as she looked to Ranamon.

The warrior looked, before looking away, trying to contain her emotions, "What does it matter, he's gone now,"

"Sorry to disappoint, but that's not quite it," Takuya said, sounding cocky.

"What do you mean?!" Ranamon asked anxiously.

Takuya then held out his D-tector to show that the steel warrior's egg was there. This made former evil warriors gasp, especially Ranamon.

"Of course, now that both of the steel spirits have been purified, Mecurymon can be brought back as a good Digimon," Bokomon explained.

"Well how bout dat, right," Arbormon said.

"You really do it?" Grumblemon asked.

"You bet, I promised you two I'd bring him back as a good Digimon, and I intend to keep it!" Takuya said, before looking at Ranamon, "You can handle him coming back, right.

She thought for a moment. After all, she was pretty mad at what the steel warrior had done too her. But at the same time, she couldn't seem to let go of the good memories of Mercurymon.

"Just do it sugar," Ranamon huffed, "Besides, I have quite a few things to say to him,".

"Alright then," Takuya said, before pushing the button on his D-tector.

There was a huge flash. Then when it died down, a new Digimon was with the heroes.

The Digimon was a skinny humanoid with pale green skin, whore an outfit similar to Mercurymon's designs with a which hat as well as a mirror on his chest, had curly slick white hair, had long elf ears, as well as a devil tail, on his arms were green gauntlets that had mirrors on it, on his face he whore lipstick and mirror mask.

"I believe this is Reflectmon," Bokomon said after looking in his book, while Patamon was on his head.

"So, that's really him?" Ranamon thought, still feeling conflicted about what had happened, "Wow, he's actually kinda cute?".

However, Reflectmon remained motionless.

"He's not moving?" Tommy said.

"Did that happen when we's was brought back?" Arbormon asked.

"No, not all," Grumblemon said.

"No kidding," JP groaned, remembering his first meeting with a ticked off Talpidmon.

"Should we say something?" Zoe asked.

Takuya then tried to speak to the former steel warrior, "Um Mercury, erm, Reflectmon?" he said sternly.

As soon as he tried to speak, Reflectmon fell backwards, "No, no, stay away, stay away!" he yelled, very much terrified.

"Huh, what's wrong?" Ranamon asked, forgetting that she was angry with him.

"Stay away, stay away!" he yelled, backing away in fear.

"What's going on with him?" Takuya asked, "This never happened before with the others?"..

"Bokomon, why's he so scared of us?" Zoe asked.

"I'm not sure Zoe?" he said as he looked through his book, and soon looked carefully at the picture of the steel child, "Oh my, I believe something is terribly wrong!".

"What do you mean, what's wrong with him!?" Ranamon asked, getting very worried.

"Just look at him," Bokomon pointed has he held up his book on the page that showed Reflectmon.

Upon closer examination, the heroes realized something horrible. All of his mirrors were cracked, with his skin looking just as bad.

"S-stay away, don't hurt me!" Reflectmon cried, sounding more terrified then the ones he tormented early .

"We not do that," Grumblemon said, just sounding worried.

"Don't you recognize us?" Arbormon asked, just as worried.

The heroes tried to approach, but this just scarred the Digimon even more.

"AAAhhh, nooo, go away!" Reflectmon screamed, before swipe his arm across and causing large mirrors to appear in front of the heroes.

"What thet heck?" Takuya shouted.

The mirrors then moved into the heroes, teleporting them away.

"Wait, Reflectmon!" Ranamon cried as she was teleported away.

Now alone, the former steel warrior slowly stood up, shaking fearfully.

"P-praytell, w-w-what, has happened?" he asked, still very terrified as he looked at his shaking hands, "I've lost, everything?".

" **Indeed you have,"** a wrathful voice.

"W-who be'ith there?!" Reflectmon screamed, searching frantically for the voice.

" **Y'know their angry with you,"** the voice said, " **And they will be back to finish you off!"**

"No, no, quiet!" Reflectmon shouted, still shaking with terror, "Leave me alone, aaaaahhhhh!".

The former steel warrior then went running off into the dark continent, holding his in fear of the others.

However, he was not aware of the four-legged Digimon watching him in the distance, that soon jetted away.

 **Narrator Rika: Well this was unexpected, whats going to happening to Reflectmon and the heroes now? Find out on the next Digimon Frontier!**

 ** _Purifaction Redemption, neerrrgg._**

 **Narrotor Rika: Huh, whats happening to you?!**

* * *

 _Back near the cavern,_

The shadow crashed to the ground, struggling to get up.

 _ **Yowser, auurrggg. That one really took it out of me.**_

"Boss!" The voice of Treblemon cried, as the wolf approached the shadow, "What happened, arf?"

 _ **Nggg, seems my powers are really taking a tole on me now. I think something went wrong with the purification.**_

"Rarf, no kidding, Reflectmon's all cracked up," Treblemon sighed, "How is he going to join the heroes now?!".

 ** _Grrrr, this needs to be fixed, we've worked to hard for it to end here._**

"What can I do boss?" Treblemon asked.

 _ **Find him, make sure he doesn't hurt himself. Be sure the heroes don't get suspicious.**_

"Rarf, got it!" Treblemon said as he left, before stopping, "Y'know, I might not be able to handle things as I am now, so, maybe?".

 _ **Sigh, fine. You are authorized.**_

The shadow then activated something on his device.

"Great, arf!" Treblemon said happily with a jump, "Um, but maybe we should do the rap up first?".

 _ **Good idea.**_

* * *

 ** _Oh boy, the Sephirothmon arch is finally_** ** _over! I swear, this lasted way too long._**

 ** _Well, this kinda took awhile..._**

 **Treblemon: Yep, hoping the readers are still here?**

 _ **Yeah, sorry about that. Apparently, learning how to make video games is rather tiring. But don't worry, I'm healthy, and I'll still make sure to work on this story.**_

 _ **Right, any case, time for the shout outs.**_

 _ **Special thanks to D.J. Scales, Time Knight Leo, Neo-Warkid4, Lei Lei, Charmander17, and a few Guest, for your reviews.**_

 **Treblemon: We're really thankfully for all the attention and super happy that you are all enjoying this story, Arf!**

 _ **Yeah, it really helps. However, one guest reviewing this went a little overboard in asking me to give evolution forms to all the warriors. Which Lei Lei gladly pointed out, that would take a ton of time and energy.**_

 **Treblemon: So your not going to give Grumblemon and his gang fusion forms?**

 _ **I didn't say that. Just be patient, hmhmhm.**_

 _ **Another thing Lei Lei asked, is if there was a way the readers could help out?**_

 **Treblemon: Arf? Is there.**

 _ **Well, as cheesy as it sounds, leaving reviews really does help me a lot with making new chapters. Whether if be what you thought of the chapter or a theory of what comes next. Showing me that you care about this, really motivates me to create more.**_

 _ **Just please don't go crazy with how many reviews you leave, I do read them all.**_

 _ **Also if wondering how reviews give me strength, well. I don't really want to give away how my powers work, just yet.**_

 **Treblemon: I don't even know how they work, arf.**

 _ **However, I have been thinking about trying to make something like a e-mail or something that could fan art could be sent too.**_

 _ **So if there are any artist reading, I would love to see some art of the scenes and digimon from this story. If y'all are interested in me doing something like that, let me know and I'll make an e-mail (or if you know something better like discord or whatever?) and post it in my bio for everyone to use.**_

 **Treblemon: Oh and of course. Reflectmon belongs to AK-Illustrate, who can be found** **at** **digimon-fr on tumblr** **and aki-ta on deviant art.**

 _ **As always, remember. Reviews lead to sooner chapters and better stories, until next time!**_

 **Treblemon: Bye, come back next time. The next one is really exciting, Rarf!**

 _ **Choa!**_


	16. Chapter 16 Brotherly Bugged Wolfs

After finally besting the steel beast Sephirothmon, the heroes thought this ment they could bring Mercurymon back as a good digimon. However, when they brought him back as Reflectmon, the former steel warrior was left terrified and cracked. Reflectmon then ended up sending the heroes away with his mirror cards.

The heroes had not been teleported all that far, only a small distance away from the casem.

"What just happened?!" JP asked.

"It seems Reflectmon has the power to teleport things with his mirrors," Bokomon said as he looked through his book, "And that apparently included us,".

"Did it make me look fat?" Neemon stupidly asked.

"Who cares about that, why was he so scared?" Ranamon asked, still very worried.

"No know, this not happen with Grumblemon when come back as Talpidmon?" Grumblemon said, "Sure me bit mad, but no scarred?".

"Something must have gone wrong with the purification?" Takuya guessed, before getting mad at himself, "Arrgh, what did I do wrong !?".

"Calm down Takuya, this isn't your fault," Zoe pleaded, before briefly glaring at Ranamon, "Right?".

The water warrior just huffed at this.

"Dat don't matters now," Arbormon said, "Because right now Reflectmon is alone and I'm sure dat rest of yous can see dah problem, right?".

"Arbormon right, him fore no last long on dark continent," Grumblemon added.

"Well then what are we waiting for, we need to go find that poor boy now!" Ranamon said.

"But aren't you mad at him?" Neemon asked.

"Oh what does it matter what I am!?" Ranamon said, more worried about the former steel warrior, "I can be mad later when the poor deary's safe!".

"Ranamon's right, we need to find Reflectmon now!" Takuya said.

"But what about Koji?" Tommy asked, "Isn't he alone with Duskmon?".

"Oh no, I nearly forgot about him," Takuya groaned, worried for his friend.

"Hold on, Reflectmon won't survive a gosh darn moment alone!" Ranamon pleaded, "You're not just going to leave to be destroyed, right sugar?".

Takuya groaned feeling very conflicted. He needed to decide what was more important, find Reflectmon or find Koji before Duskmon could. The goggled boy clenched his fist, before making up his mind. "Koji can take care of himself," Takuya said, after opening his eyes, "Reflectmon probably won't last on his own for very long, so right now he takes priority,".

"You really mean that sugar?" Ranamon asked, surprised at the choice, "Aw, thank you so much Takuya hon,"

"You can thank me after we find him, let's go!" Takuya said, before he started running to where they last saw the steel child.

The Digimon nodded before following. Tommy and Zoe were about to follow, but soon noticed JP was looking rather down.

"Huh, you okay Jeep?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, you seem down?" Tommy added.

"Huh, well, when we were fighting Sephirothmon, he said something about our fusion forms," JP confessed, "That we were never meant to have them or something?".

This made the expressions on the other go down.

"JP?" Zoe said, sounding concerned.

"I've been thinking the same thing," Tommy confessed, "Especially when he stopped us from fusion evolving?".

"I'm sure it was just, well, then again?" Zoe said, also beginning to feel doubtful. However, she then remembered what had become of the steel beast, "Lets not worry about that now, we need to go find Reflectmon,".

"Your right Z," JP replied, brushing things off a bit.

"Okay, lets go," Tommy added, perking up a bit.

They all nodded and ran to catch up with the others.

The heroes were now out to find their missing warriors. But would both of them be able to last until they were found?

"Hang in just a little longer Koji," Takuya thought.

* * *

 _Speaking of which,_

Far away, the warriors of light and dark ran through the dark continent.

Beowolfmon was on Duskmon's trail, hungry for answers about the dark Digimon's true identity.

"It wasn't a vision, it had to be real," the light fusion thought, remembering the previous battle, from inside the dark sphere, "How could that boy look just like me?" he kept running, not giving up, "Duskmon why are you running away, where are you going?!".

As they ran, a dark cloud went by Duskmon. Once it passed, the warrior of darkness was gone.

Beowolfmon stopped in his tracks, "What?!".

However, the light fusion wasn't the only wolf in the area. Not too far away was a small wolf Digimon with jet wings that I'm sure you know by now.

"Arf, at least things are on track with him," he said, making sure not to be heard by the fusion, "Things were going so well, but now they've snagged, arf," he sighed while walking away, "Big bro was doing so good before, I got too make sure I don't let him or the boss down, aarf,".

The wolf then sat down, "But what am I going to do?" he then thought about his options with closed eyes, "There's got to be something, rrrrgggg?" he then opened his eyes with an idea, "I know, I just got to face this head on Rarf!"

The wolf then jetted off to his goal, for he knew there was another warrior to worry about.

* * *

 _Back with the former steel warrior,_

Reflectmon ran frantically, his cloak blowing behind as he breathed heavily.

"I can't, I can't let thei find'ith me!" he stuttered, fearing for his life.

" **But they will!"** The voice from before taunted, with demonic blue eyes gazing, " **And when they do, you will be no more!"**

"AAAAhhhh, no, stay away!" Reflectmon screamed, closing his cracked eyes as he pulled down his hat, "Why, why is this happening?".

He then stopped, still shaking with fear. His plans had failed, he had lost everything deer to him, the Seraphimon fractal code, both his spirits, and now he just knew the other warriors wanted him deleted. Fear ate away at the poor Digimon insides, as well as something far worse.

"How, how could my perfect plan go so wrong?" he moaned, "Now thei humans, my former comrades, even, fair Ranamon,".

" **Oooh, I beat she'll be the most angry?** " the voice taunted, " **After what you did, she's sure to smash your sorry face!** "

"No, no!" Reflectmon shivered, almost cracking even more, "I can't face her, never, never again,".

However, Reflectmon would have to face his fears eventually. Specifically now because the heroes were not too far away.

"There is!" Zoe shouted.

This alerted the Digimon, causing him to run away in fear again, "No, nooooo, go away!".

"Reflectmon wait, please come back!" Ranamon shouted.

The voice of the water warrior freaked out the metal imp the most.

"Just wait Reflectmon!" Takuya shouted, just as he and the others caught up to the former steel warrior.

However, the heroes soon stopped when Reflectmon turned around and pulled out his rapier.

"S-stay back!" he stuttered as he pointed his weapon at the heroes, still shaking with fear, "Leave'ith me alone!".

"What's with the sword?" JP said, slightly worried.

"Actually, that's a rapier," Bokomon pointed out.

"Oh my," Neemon added.

"Reflectmon calms down, right!" Arbormon pleaded.

"We no hurt friend," Grumblemon added.

"Lies, lies!" Reflectmon screamed in fear, "Thou just want'ith vengeance upon me!".

"That's not at all true sugar!" Ranamon pleaded

"Just let us explain," Zoe pleaded.

"I said back knaves!" Reflectmon screamed as he swung the rapier frantically, slowly stepping back.

Nothing was working, no matter what the heroes tried just seemed to scare the steel imp even more. But then,

"Bugster Blast!" a rough voice shouted.

Suddenly missiles went flying at the former steel warrior. They then exploded into a purple goop with green dots.

"Huh, naaahh!" The goop splashed onto Reflectmon, knocking him down and binding him to a nearby rock.

"Reflectmon!" Ranamon cried.

"What was that!?" Tommy asked, as he and the others gasped at the surprise attack.

He was soon answered when a small wolf Digimon jetted past them towards the trapped Digimon.

"No, no, go away, aaaaahhhhh!" he screamed as he struggled.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you, arf!" a purple wolf said, who was of course Treblemon.

Thankfully, at this point Reflectmon had exhausted him so much that he had fallen unconscious.

"Good, rarf," Treblemon groaned as he walked closer.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Ranamon said, "I swear if you do anything!".

"He just said he wasn't going to hurt him?" JP pointed out.

"Oh, right," Ranamon said, though still worried.

"What's yous doing here Treblemon?" Arbormon asked.

"I think what's happened to your metal friend is more importantly, arf?" the wolf replied.

The others nodded and went to get a closer look at Reflectmon.

"Reflectmon, how could this happen to you?" Takuya asked as he gazed at his reflection in the cracked mirror mask, before thinking, "Did I do this to you somehow?".

"Poor guy," Zoe said, "It's hard to believe just a moment ago he was tormenting us so much?".

"I don't get it, why did he come back all cracked?" Tommy asked.

The Digimon remained quiet, worried for there friend.

"This wasn't supposed to happen?" Treblemon said he as examined Reflectmon, "Guess the boss wasn't kidding when hey said something went wrong?".

This statement alerted the others, making them wonder about the wolf.

"Wait, would do you mean by that?" Takuya asked, feeling suspicious.

"Well the plan was for him to become and join you kids like the other ones," Treblemon explained, before seeming slightly alerted, "Wait, was I not supposed to say that?".

"Hold on, do you know why this happened?" JP asked, getting a bit more suspicious.

"No, I don't think so, rarf?" Treblemon replied, scratching behind his ear, "Though I bet my brother would know how to deal with this,".

"Pardon me, but does anyone know who this dog is really?" Ranamon asked, a bit confused.

This was actually a valid question. Even though he had been popping up a good bit, no one really knew why this wolf Digimon was even on a place like the dark continent. It almost seemed as though he had been following them.

"Come to think of it, it was somewhat convenient for Treblemon to show ups whens I was getting doubtful. Right?" Arbormon asked.

"And when Zoe went after Lamnimon in the forest?" JP added.

"Hmm, why that sound familiar?" Grumblemon thought, nearly reminded of another Digimon who showed up a lot.

"Well, it is my mission to guide you guys, arf," Treblemon said, before flinching, "Wait, was I allowed to say?".

"Your mission?" Tommy asked, sounding confused.

"What are you hiding?!" Takuya asked, getting a little annoyed.

"Did you have something to do with what happened to Mercurymon?!" Ranamon shouted, "You know don't you, spit it out now!".

"Daarrff, uh oh," Treblemon barked, jumping back a bit, feeling slightly nervous. He then turned around before walking away from the heroes a bit, "Oh dear, seems you've guys have gotten too suspicious, rrrrrg," he growled nervously, before casually saying, "I guess I'm going to have to beat that out of you, rarf,".

"What did you say?!" Takuya said, as he and the others flinched.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure your not to be rough with yah, rarf," Treblemon said as he turned around, seeming more menacing as he took a battle stance, "Besides, I've been meaning to try out my new toys, rarararrrh,".

The heroes were a little confused at this, as well as slightly threatened.

"He's not really going to fight us, right?" JP asked, not thinking much of the small wolf.

"Careful, Treblemon did have da nerve to face Plesiomon, right," Arbormon pointed out.

"Still, what can a little pooch like him do to us?" Zoe said, sounding confident.

"Rararrhhrh," Treblemon smirked as he began to glow.

Then from the young wolf arose what looked like a flower like digi-egg with the crest of kindness on it.

"Hang on, didn't I give one dos to my Chamlemon?" Arbormon asked.

"Oh my, it can't be!?" Bokomon said in disbelief, clearly knowing what it was.

"Sure looks like it?" Neemon added, "What is it again?".

"Oh dear," Patamon said, before hiding behind Bokomon.

"W-what is it?" Takuya asked, but Bokomon didn't have time to answer.

"Digi-Armor, Energize, Hoooowwwwlll!" Treblemon howled as he jumped and grabbed the egg with his mouth and glowed.

The Digi armor of kindness showed, before a purple with green spots goop enveloped it, followed by the symbol of Treblemon (resembling his face from a front view) glowing. The wolf's darkened body began to glitch, before armor like the egg began to slam onto him.

Treblemon's eyes glowed as his body began to change form, he began to grow into a bigger wolf, his legs got taller as his claws got sharper, while his tail got slightly shorter, an army gear was growing onto his body, then his jet wings transformed themselves into two gatling guns that hung from his sides.

The transformation was complete the dark green wolf appeared and disappeared, before finally appearing and howling, "Hoowwwll, Houndmon!".

The heroes were stunned at this.

"What the, he digivolved?!" Takuya said in shock.

"Yous gots to be kidding me, right?" Arbormon added.

Houndmon looked like an adult wolf, with dark greenish black armored skin, as well as armor similar to the Chamelemon, kinda like army gear, his tail was shortened to allow quicker movement, and on his sides were two gatling guns that hung off where his wings once were.

"But what was that thing he had?" Tommy asked.

"That was digi-armor son!" Houndmon said, sounding more grown up and army like, "With its power I have become Houndmon!".

 **Houndmon is one Treblemon's armored forms, created from the digi egg of kindness fused with the unstableness of his bugged body. Designed for stealth combat, he can cloak himself and snipe his targets undercover with his Bug Snipe and Gatling Lupine.**

"Digi-arm-wha is it again?" Ranamon asked.

"Digi-armor, it's a type of way certain Digimon use to evolve," Bokomon explained, "In order to do so, a type of digi-egg is used to give the Digimon an armored form, such as Chamelemon and HoneyBeemon,".

"Correct, and I've collected quite a few armors to give me new forms, ggrrrr," Houndmon growled, "And I'll make better use of the powers then the former owners,".

"Wait, then you're the one who attacked the HoneyBeemon!?" Zoe realized, "How could you!?"

"They had it coming with that nasty attitude towards Ranamon, arf," Houndmon explained, "Besides, I made sure they lived, as I will do when I beat the suspension out of you, howl!".

"Hold on a minute, can't we just-?" Takuya tried to say, but the wolf was tired of waiting.

Houndmon then shot a few warning shots near the heroes, "Better armor up, harhahra,".

"I suggest you do so gentlemen!" Bokomon nervously suggested, while he and the other two Digimon went to take cover.

"Guess there's no choice?" Takuya groaned, before he and the other humans readied their D-tectors, "Let's see you handle Aldamon!" Takuya then tried to fusion evolve, but he then flinched in pain, "Arrgh, huh, why won't this work, gahh!".

"Takuya!" Zoe said with worry.

"Guess you tired yourself out from all the battling, rarf," Houndmon said, though it was hard to tell if he was taunting or not.

This made the other humans worried, did this mean their fusion also wouldn't work?

"No need fusion, normal spirit still strong!" Grumblemon proclaimed as he readied his hammer.

"Yeahs, we's got this, right," Arbormon added.

Ranamon nodded as she readied for battle, before glancing at the cracked Reflectmon.

Well this didn't get rid of all of their worries, it did motivate the humans to fight no matter what.

"Right!" they said before readying their D-tectors.

The spirits of fire, ice, wind, and thunder all glowed as the humans began their digivolution. In a matter of moments, the armor had pressed on and turned them into,

"Agunimon!".

"Kumamon!"

"Kazemon!"

"Beetlemon!".

"Are you ready, rarf!?" Houndmon shouted enthusiastically.

The other warriors nodded and were then ready to battle.

Houndmon smirked, before vanishing, similar to how the Chamelemon would normally do.

The heroes flinched at this.

"Where'd he go?" Kumamon asked.

"Stay alert!" Agunimon commanded.

"Come on now sugar, I thought you wanted to fight?" Ranamon said, before a cross-hairs target appeared blinking on her, "Huh, what's this?"

"Bug Snipe!" Houndmon shouted, before shooting out a red laser snipe out of his nose at Ranamon.

"Whaaa!" the water warrior screamed, as she flailed to dodge the snipe, which lasted for a while. She was able to fall to the ground, but the snipe did singe the top of her headgear a bit, "Ohw, I guess I shouldn't have asked?".

"Ranamon!" Grumblemon cried, before the cross-hair reticle appeared blinking on his nose, "Huh, narrhh!" he quickly ducked as the laser went by before fading.

"Gerr, come out you coward, Thunder Fist!" Beetlemon shouted before throwing an attack where the snipes were coming from. Sadly it appeared to not hit the stealthy wolf, "Darn it!" Beetlemon groaned.

But suddenly Houndmon reappeared behind the lighting bug, "Gatling Lupine!" the guns on his sides then let loose a barrage of shots.

"JP!" Kazemon screamed as she flew to try to move the bug, but only got caught in the fire with him.

"Oww," they moaned after being knocked down.

"Rarararahh!" Houndmon laughed.

"Whys dat little!" Arbormon growled.

"Don't let him get away!" Agunimon commanded, before he and Kumamon tried to jump the bugged wolf.

But Houndmon quickly sprang back and readied another attack, "Too slow, rarf, Gatling Lupine!"

The guns began to gatle, but Arbormon wasn't going to have, "Hang in, right!" he then extended his hands to grab the warriors of fire and ice and get them out of the way, but just barely.

"Thanks Arbormon," Kumamon said with relief as he and Agunimon got up.

"Hey, it's always good to lend a helping hand, yah understand?" Arbormon replied.

"He must be hiding something big if he's fighting this hard?" Agunimon said.

"You bet, wait am I, no, geerr, never mind!" Houndmon growled, before disappearing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Koji,_

After much running, Beowolfmon came to a cliff, still unable to find Duskmon.

The warrior of light gazed upon the dim rocky valley, annoyed that his foe had vanished.

"Where did he go?" he growled with his arms up, "Duskmon!".

He wasn't sure why, but when the light warrior saw that boy inside Duskmon, it felt rather familiar. Like something from long ago, that had been forgot as time passed. Koji needed answers and if he was going to get them, he needed to find the warrior of darkness. But where could he be?

However, he was soon answered when he noticed the skull clad Digimon about to enter some ruins. Duskmon then stopped, gazing back at the light fusion, making him flinch.

Beowolfmon then leaped down, making his way to the ruins.

The three moons barely showed through the murky clouds on the dark continent. The land spiraled into mountains. The paths that wrapped around the spirals, and next to them were doorless openings carved into the mountains leading into ruins of a forgotten time.

Beowolfmon then landed in front of one of these doors, before slowly walking into the dark room, barely illuminated by the carved-out windows.

As he looked around, he was soon alerted by a voice.

"Who are you?" the menacing voice of the dark warrior asked.

"I could ask you the same question?" Beowolfmon replied, as Duskmon lurked in the shadows.

"Why do you follow me?" the dark warrior asked.

"Because I felt I had to," the light fusion answered, briefly seeing a shadow go by a window.

"Your presence is painful to me," Duskmon said.

"Is that why you hide from me in the shadows?" Beowolfmon asked.

"It is not," Duskmon replied from a shadowy corner.

"Then why?"

Duskmon remained quiet, before closing his eyes, "Destiny,".

"Destiny?".

"Darkness hides from the light until it is ready to destroy it," Duskmon explained, "You, warrior of light, are my destiny, darkness will prevail," he then stepped out from the corner, "Your light shall be extinguished!" he then crossed his arms and drew his blood red swords.

Beowolf then drew his own weapon, a spear made from the blades of KendoGarurumon.

Duskmon then jumped down to the fusion, their weapons colliding loudly.

The warriors of light and dark growled as they struggled against each other. As this happened, the human forms of the warriors flicked, Koji and the unknown boy that resembled him.

This made them both flinch, just before the sheer power of their attacks forced them back.

While both warriors were knocked down briefly inside the darkened hallways, Beowolfmon didn't let up.

"Frozen Hunter!" he shouted, causing a ghostly blue wolf made of flame flying at his foe.

However, neither did Duskmon, "Deathly Gaze!" he then fired out red lasers in retaliation.

The two attacks sped past each other towards their targets, much to the legendary warriors dismay.

The attacks then hit with a force so great that it caused the mountain ruins they were in to crumble. Something that made the one behind all this chuckle.

* * *

 _Back with the other warriors,_

The heroes were still struggling with the stealthy Houndmon. The armored wolf kept them on their toes with his constant bug snipes.

"Wait, can't we just do what we did with the Chamelemon?" Kumamon suggested.

"Yeah, yeah, Golemon do trick!" Grumblemon nodded as he pulled out the potion.

"Negative!" Houndmon said as he appeared and readied his blasters, "Gatling Lupin!".

The blasters spun rapidly as they unload shots at the troll.

"Ah!" Grumblemon screamed as the shots made him dance, causing him to throw the potion upwards.

Houndmon then leaped forward and grabbed the potion in his mouth. He then landed and chuckled, "Rrararaharhar," before vanishing.

"Hey no fair, me fore using that!" Grumblemon growled.

"How are we going to find him now?" Kazemon moaned.

"There's got to be another way to stop his invisibility," Agunimon thought as he looked at the other warriors. But then he remembered that they had a new warrior with them, "Wait a minute, Ranamon!".

"Huh, you talking to me sugar?" the water warrior said, before frantically dodging another snipe.

"Use your draining rain on me!" Agunimon commanded.

"I beg your pardon?" Ranamon replied, sounding confused, "I don't think now's really the best time to cool off sugar?".

"Just do it!" Agunimon shouted, startling her a bit.

"Wha, okay okay, no need to shout sugar," Ranamon replied, slightly annoyed, "Draining Rain!".

Then as the cloud began to form, Agunimon smirked before doing his attack, "Pyro Tornado!" he then spun around creating a tornado of fire around himself.

Then as the rain landed on the flames, it began to evaporated into steam.

The steam then began to fill the area like a fog. Then within the steam covered fog, the shape of Houndmon became clear.

"Got'cha yah!" Agunimon smirked, "Now guys!"

"Blockage Seed!" Arbormon said as he shot a seed from his mouth. It then exploded into vines, trapping the wolf.

"Hurricane waves!" Kazemon said as she summoned tornados from her fingers.

"Blizzard Blaster!" Kumamon said as he pulled out his blaster let loose the missles.

The attacks collided on Houndmon, knocking him aside and clearing the mist.

"Arrfff!" he cried in pain, before trying to stand back up, his cloaking malfunctioning.

"Give back now boy!" Grumblemon shouted as he punched Houndmon's jaw, causing the wolf to let go of the potion. The earth warrior grabbed it, before jumping back towards the others.

"How you like that doggy!" Beetlemon taunted.

Houndmon just growled back.

"We've beaten you!" Agunimon said, "Now what do you know about Reflectmon!".

"Beat me, sure you did?" Houndmon said sarcastically, "If that was my only armored form,".

Houndmon then turned back to Treblemon and soon after a new armor that was silver with two axe wings on its sides with the crest of love on it.

"You gotta be kidding me?" Agunimon groaned.

The crest of love glowed, before a purple with green spots goop enveloped it, followed by the symbol of Treblemon (resembling his face from a front view) glowing. The wolf's darkened body began to glitch, before armor like the egg began to slam onto him.

Treblemon's eyes glowed as his body began to change form, he stood up right as his jet wings became armored bird wings like giant eagle, his lower paws started to look more like talons, then his tail split into many and looked like a bird's tail.

The evolution was complete, as the silver clad wolf bird spread his wings and screeched, "Roooaaaaaawwwwrrr, Falzarmon!".

The heroes were left stunned at the sight of this new Digimon. It looked like an older mature Treblemon with a more black than purple body, but in a silver armor that made him look like a large bird, with a huge pair of silver metal wings in place of his jet wings and front legs, with his hind legs hanging down with talons as he floated in the air, his head now covered by armor with two axes coming out of it on the side,

"What the heck is that?!" Kumamon screamed.

"I told you already, I am now Falzarmon!" the armored bird said, his voice seeming raspier and bird like, "Bet'cha didn't see me grab this from the defeated Pepismon did yah?"

 **One of Treblemon's armored forms, with more powerful wings he can soar high in the sky and can easily blow his enemies away with his Striker Feathers.**

Falzarmon then swooped upwards, before flapping his wings rapidly, "Striker Feathers!" he screeched, as he flapped his wings and shot tornadoes filled with razor sharp quills at the heroes.

The feathers came down so fast, that the legendary warriors couldn't dodge, only attempting to shield themselves from the sharpness.

"Rararaarhh, come and get me!" Falzarmon howled.

"You asked for it!" Agunimon said, before being covered in fractal code, "Slide evolution!" he then morphed into, "BurningGreymon!".

Kazemon then did the same, "Slide Evolution!" she then became, "Zephyrmon!"

The beasts of fire and wind then took flight to confront the armored wolf bird.

"Count me in!" Beetlemon said as he took flight, while the others were still recovering from the feathers.

Falzarmon looked at his airborne foes before letting out a screech.

"Did you do this to Reflectmon?!" BurningGreymon asked.

"No way, arrrch, that would go completely against the mission!" the bird replied.

"What mission, to destroy world or something nasty?" Beetlemon accused.

"Not at all!" Falzarmon replied, very ticked of by the accusation, "That would be stupid and cliche!"

"Then what?" Zpehyrmon asked.

"Well that would be too-?" Falzarmon quickly stopped himself, "Rark, none of your business, Raaaarrrcc, Sticker Feathers!" he then let loose another barrage of razor quills.

BurningGreymon being the biggest, struggled the most against the feathers, so he flew to the right to avoid further damage. Beetlemon followed this tactic and flew towards the left.

Zephyrmon however, was able to easily swiftly dodge through the feathers with her ninja speed. The wind beast was now in the attack range of Falzarmon.

"Plasma Paws!" her talons then glowed as she swiped past the silver bird wolf.

"Raarrrcc!" Falzarmon growled in pain.

Beetlemon then flew in with his attack, "Thunder Fist!" the lighting warrior's fist then began to spark.

"Oh no you don't, Cybeast Spiral!" Falzarmon then fired from his mouth a swirling tornado of energy at the bug.

"Aaaaagghh!" Beetlemon screamed as he was blasted down, unable to land his attack.

"Harahra!" Falzarmon laughed confidently.

"Remember me?" BurningGreymon said as he flew up from behind.

"Huh?" Falzarmon squaked, as he turned in surprise.

"Pyro Barrage!" BurningGreymon then activated his blasters and let loose a barrage of fire blasts directly at Falzarmon.

"Raaaarrrrkkk!" the bird screamed as he fell from the sky.

"Nice one!" Kumamon praised from below.

"Hahaha!" Grumblemon laughed in agreement.

However, the armored wolf bird was finished yet.

Falzarmon then swooped in and grabbed Kumamon and Grumblemon with his talons, before taking off upwards.

"Tommy!" Zephyrmon screamed.

"Grumblemon!" Beetlemon screamed.

"Ahhhh!" they screamed as the armored bird got higher.

"Raraharharhrarh!" Falzarmon laughed.

"What are going to do!?" Kumamon asked.

"We do this, execute!" Grumblemon shouted, before being enveloped in fractal code.

"Oh right, execute!" Kumamon said, as the same happened to him.

"Slide evolution!" they said as they morphed into their beast forms,

"Blizzardmon!"

"Gigasmon!"

With the sudden extra weight, Falzarmon then began to go down, "Raarrk, hey!?" he squawked, flapping his wings to try to hold the weight.

"Hang on guys, Blockade Seed!" Arbormon said, before firing out a seed at the armor bird.

"Draining Rain!" Ranamon then made water pour onto the seed, causing it to grow into a tree.

The now grown seed exploded, causing Falzarmon to drop the ice and earth beast, as well as getting wrapped in vines.

"Avalanche Axes!" Blizzardmon then threw his axes at the bird while he fell.

The attack hurt Falzarmon a good bit, but also allowed him to free himself of the vines.

Gigasmon hit the ground first, landing fine. Though he did get flatten slightly when Blizzardmon landed on him.

"Sorry," Blizzardmon apologized, to which Gigasmon just groaned.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the other two warriors,_

The land was covered in an ominous fog and rubble from the destroyed ruins.

Duskmon was barely standing up, when he saw a glowing blade coming at him.

"Looking for me!?" Beowolfmon shouted as he jumped and brought down his weapon on the skull-clad villain.

Duskmon quickly drew his swords and blocked the attack. He then lunged at the light fusion, violently slashing his blood red blades and forcing him back.

Beowolfmon blocked each slash with his weapon, standing strong as he was forced back. Eventually Duskmon's sword went in between the two gold blades. Beowolfmon quickly acted on this and forced the dark warrior's arm down.

Duskmon tried to retaliate with his other arm, but Beowolfmon quickly kicked him back. The light fusion then lunged at Duskmon.

The two then went rolling down the rocky land, mercurially beating each other fiercely.

Eventually, Beowolfmon tackled Duskmon into a hole. The two legendary warriors went plunging into the dark abyss with tall pillars that resembled trees, soon hitting a rock and separating then falling to the water below.

The light fusion hit the water first. Groaning as he struggled to stand with a ton of bruises and scratches on his armor. He then heard another splash nearby, knowing it was Duskmon. He then went charging towards his foe, but the dark warrior was ready.

Their blades flashed in the dark as the warriors stuck at each other, their image fading in and out of view.

* * *

 _Back with the others,_

Falzarmon was still pelting the heroes with a flurry of feathers.

"Yow, quite it already you flying turkey!" Ranamon moaned from below.

"Plasma Paws!" Zephyrmon then flew in for another attack, but Falzarmon was ready this time. The silver bird wolf then charged right at the ninja harpie, cutting her with his sharp wings.

Zephyrmon flinched and groaned at this, but that wasn't all.

"Cybeast Spiral!" Falzarmon then shot an energy swirl that fired the wind beast.

"AAAAhhhhh!" she screamed, as she turned back to Kazemon.

"That's it, execute!" Beetlemon growled with anger, before being enveloped in fractal code, "Slide Evolution!" he then became the thunder tank bug beast, "MetalKabuterimon!"

The thunder beast slammed onto the ground before leaning down, readying his cannon as the targeting reticle screen popped up.

"Hah, catch me if you can buggy boy, Raarrckkk!" Falzarmon screeched before zipping away from the target.

"Gar, hold still you jerk!" MetalKabuterimon moaned.

"Rararaahaharr!" Falzarmon cackled.

However, unknownst to the armored wolf bird,

"Slide Evolution!" Arbormon said as he became, "Petaldramon!" the large forest lizard then shot out his tongue at Falzarmon.

Because he was distracted by his laughing, Falzarmon wasn't able to notice in time that he was snared.

"Rarck!?".

"Now JP!" Petaldramon shouted as he struggled to hold the rather sharp bird wolf.

"Got it, Electron Cannon!" MetalKabuterimon then charged up and fired the lighting blast at Falzarmon.

"Scraaaaaarrrrkkk!" he cried as he was electrocuted.

However, the electricity also traveled through Petaldramon's tongue, shocking him as well, "Dalalalalalaahh!".

After much zapage, the wood beast finally let go of the bird wolf. Falzarmon then went hurdinly downwards.

"Sorry about that big guy," MetalKabuterimon sheepishly said to Petaldramon, who was still a bit stunned from before.

The wood beast then blinked a bit, before shaking a little, "Forgetaboutit, lighting doesn't do's much to wood anyways, right," he replied, before coughing out a bit of static.

Meanwhile the armored wolf bird was barely able to stop himself from crashing to the ground.

"Now time to scrawk secret bird brain!" Gigasmon said.

"Well, not bad, rarfk," Falzarmon said as he tried to remain flying, before another digi egg armor appeared, "But let's see if you can handle the powers I snatched from those bees!".

"How many of these things does this pooch have?" BurningGreymon complained.

"Oh don't worry sugar, I'm sure what he gets from that won't be too tough?" Ranamon said, "No offence to my fans, but the Honeybeemon weren't all that big I the fighting department,"

"Don't be so sure?" Bokomon said from behind the rock Reflectmon was stuck too.

"Digi-Armor, Energize, Hoooowwwwlll!" Treblemon howled as he grabbed the egg and glowed.

The Digi armor of knowledge showed, before a purple with green spots goop enveloped it, followed by the symbol of Treblemon glowing. The wolf's darkened body began to glitch, before armor like the egg began to slam onto him.

Treblemon's eyes glowed as his body began to change form, he began to become more insect-like, his wings becoming two large pincers, followed by three drills appearing.

The evolution was complete, as the insect clad wolf spun his drills and howled, "Roooaaaaaawwwwrrr, GroundLiomon!".

GroundLiomon was a large wolf with yellow insect armor that covered most of his blacked body similar to a Digmon, the back of his paws had tank treads, his wings had become large purple pincers that folded back, and on his shoulders was two large drills, as well as one coming out of his snout.

"T-that doesn't look anything like a bee?" Ranamon said with worry.

"That's what I was trying to tell you," Bokomon explained, "Not all Digimon are affected the same way by armor digivolving,".

"Well how was I supposed to know!" Ranamon ranted.

"I just told you, now pay attention!" Bokomon replied, sounding annoyed, before hiding behind the rock.

 **GroundLiomon another one of Treblemon's armored forms. Designed to attack like an antlion, he trap his prey in a sand pit as well as plow throught them with his Ground Run and Doruru Bits.**

"Ground Run!" GrondLiomon growled, before his tank treads started running, causing him to charge forwards with his drill spinning.

"Whaaa!" Ranamon screamed, barely managing to jump out of the way.

"No pass!" Gigasmon shouted as he jumped at the bugwolf, as he readied for the impact.

GroundLeomon slammed into the giant full force. Gigasmon held strong for a time, but eventually he was forced aside by the armored wolf.

"Naaaaaahhh!" he screamed before hitting the ground, "Ouch,".

"Why you!" MetalKabuterimon was ready to intercept the drill wolf, with his cannon. However, just as he locked on, GroundLiomon suddenly dove into the ground.

"Huh, where'd he go?" the lighting beast asked.

Suddenly the land beneath began to rumble. Then the land started to become like sand and started to swirl like a whirlpool.

"Huh, why am I getting a sinking feeling?" MetalKabuterimon shouted as the sand began to sink him into the center.

The bug tank's treds sped with great force, but he kept on sinking.

Then from the center of the sand whirlpool, GroundLiomon emerged with drills spinning. MetalKabuterimon then frantically tried to increase speed, but he wouldn't have the chance.

Once the tank was close enough, the pincers on GroundLiomon's sides then snapped forward and grabbed the lightning beast, "GrandSnare!" GroundLiomon howled, before drilling into the bug tank.

"AAAhhhhh, make it stop!" MetalKabuterimon moaned in pain,

"Slide evolve now bug boy!" Gigasmon suggested, still downed from the drills.

"Good idea, execute!" The tank replied, before being covered in fractal code, "Slide evolution!" he then turned back to, "Beetlemon!" However, he soon found that the drill wolf bug still had his sharp mandibles on him, "Huh, oh come on!?" he complained, before the drills reactivated, "This is worse than the dentist, AAAAAAhhhh!"

GroundLiomon snickerd, before attempting to drag the lighting warrior into the ground.

"JP no!" Kazemon cried as she flew towards the pit.

"Hang on!" Blizzardmon then launched his arrowhead dreadlocks and grabbed Beetlemon.

However, GroundLiomon's grip was strong, as were the treads on his legs that were speeding back into the ground.

Kazermon and Ranamon then started to pull on the dreadlocks, while Gigasmon grabbed Blizzardmon from behind, followed by Petaldramon grabbing with his tongue. The legendary warriors all pulled with great force, trying to free their friend. But GroundLiomon wouldn't let up.

But then BurningGreymon went diving towards the pit, "Let him go now!" the dragon demanded, before flames began to erupt from his body, "Wildfire Tsunami!" with his body now ablaze the fire beast swooped in and grabbed the pincers, struggling to pull them apart.

With the strength combined, the heroes were finally able to free Beetlemon, who quickly flew out of the pit and flopped onto the stable ground.

"Ow, thanks guys," He moaned in pain.

"Hah, I dare yah to try that again!" BurningGreymon boasted as his flames disspurst.

"Okay, hooowwwl!" GroundLiomon then lunged at the dragon and snared him in his pincers.

"What!?"

"Ground Run!" he then rammed into BurningGreymon with his drills, knocking the dragon into ground, before being pushed downward by the wolf's gouging assault.

"AAAaahhhh!" the dragon screamed in pain, before the drills devolved him back to Agunimon.

GroundLiomon then tossed the fire warrior aside out of the hole he had made.

Agunimon struggled to get up, but the drills had done a number on him and caused him to devolve to human form.

"Takuya!" the others shouted.

GroundLiomon then jumped out of the ground into the sky, followed by the digi-egg of love then appeared and turned Treblemon into Falzarmon, "Who's next, rarf?".

* * *

 _Meanwhile elsewhere,_

The battle between the warriors of light and dark raged in the dark abyss. As they continued to fight in the cavern that had blue brick walls, something lurked in the shadows.

 _ **And for once it's not me.**_

Watching from the walls with his glowing red eyes and mouth, was a shadow that resembled a large demonic rabbit.

"Perfect," the shadow laughed.

The two warriors locked weapons once again, neither backing down. Their sheer might forced each other back.

The dark shadow chuckled as the warriors clashed. For he knew the secret of Duskmon, and he believed that dark secret would allow him to triumph over the others.

This proved to be true when Duskmon was able to knock down Beowolfmon. He then held his swords at the light warrior's neck, ready to crosscut him.

"You are mine!" he proclaimed as he prepared for the kill.

However, as Beowolfmon struggled the image of Koji shined, making the warrior of darkness hesitate.

"Koji?" he said as he lowered his blades slightly.

Beowolfmon noticed this and grabbed his weapon and retaliated against, striking back the dark warrior.

In a flash, the blood red swords were sliced off and went flying, much to shadowy one's dismay.

Beowolfmon then charged at the disarmed dark warrior, forcing him forward with his spear through the water. He then pinned Duskmon against one of the pillars.

"Darkness will never defeat me!" Beowolfmon proclaimed.

Duskmon remained silent, his head trapped between the two blades.

"Cleansing Light!" Beowolfmon then pointed his arm cannon at the dark warrior, charging it up to obliterate the final fallen warrior.

However, the face of the mysterious boy flicked over Duskmon, causing the light fusion to hesitate.

"Huh, who are you?"

But suddenly, a dark orange lighting struck the light fusion.

"Naaaaaagghhh! He screamed in pain.

Duskmon wondered what caused this, but he soon noticed the attacker in the shadows, "Lord Cherubimon,".

As the light fusion struggled with the pain, he was able to catch a glimpse of the demonic Rabbit Digimon's shadow, "That is Cherubimon?".

"Warrior of light, you're a blight on my realm," Cherubimon growed with a deep dark voice, "The time has come for me to show you true fear!".

The shadow of the demon rabbit then summoned a black orb that glowed with white light in it's center and threw it at the light fusion. The orb then consumed Beowolfmon, plunging him into darkness.

"Did you really believe I would allow you to defeat the son of darkness, my own creation?" Cherubimon asked as the light fusion fell into the void, "Hehehahahahah!"

The fallen digimon's darkness then spread throughout the cavern. Duskmon was then levitated into the dark cloud, before the hands of Cherubimon slowly grabbed him.

"His creation?" Duskmon wondered as he faded away.

* * *

 _Back with the others,_

Treblemon's armored forms had left the heroes beaten and exhausted. Takuya was basically down for the count, but the others were still able to fight, mostly.

"Draining Rain!" Ranamon then summoned a rain cloud that unleashed a storm on the silver bird. The harsh waters poured down fiercely, making it hard for Falzarmon to ascend, "Try flying through sugar!".

However, Falzarmon quickly did just that and escaped the storm and went speeding towards Ranamon.

"Oh come on!" she whined, before noticing how close the bird wolf was getting, "Hey no wait just a minute, s-slow down sugar, whaaaa!"

She tried to run, but Falzarmon was too fast and quickly grabbed the water warrior in his talons.

"Scarrrrkk!" Falzarmon screeched, as he took off into the sky.

"Let me go, whaaaaa!" she screamed.

"Ranamon, hang on!" Gigasmon shouted, before mustering up the strength to go springing into the air like a superhero at the silver bird.

The earth giant grabbed onto the sharp bird's leg, which ended up weighing him down.

"Raarrrk, hey let go you-," Falzarmon said, before Gigasmon punched him in the face, "Raarrk oiw!".

This impact caused him to loosen his grip, allowing the earth beast to free Ranamon. Gigasmon then grabbed the water warrior and jumped down.

However, Falzarmon had shaken off the punch and was not going to leave it at that, "Oh no you don't, Cybeast Spiral!" he then shot out a spiraling energy attack that scorched the back of the earth giant.

"Gerrrr," Gigasmon groaned in pain, but that wasn't going to be the worst part.

The digi-egg of knowledge then appeared and Falzarmon grabbed, turning into GroundLiomon. The drill bug wolf then went diving straight at Gigasmon.

However, the wood beast was ready to protect, "Ain't happening right!" he shouted as he stood up and swayed side to side, "Leaf Cyclone!" his petals then spun before unleashing a leaf filled tornado at GroundLiomon.

The cyclone quickly consumed the drill wolf, sending him slamming into the ground.

However, when Gigasmon hit the ground, the damage he had taken combined with the impact was enough to turn him back to Grumblemon.

"Nrrggg, that hurt," Grumblemon groaned after putting the water warrior down.

"Grumblemon," Ranamon moaned, very concerned as she went to help up the earth warrior, "Thanks for the save sugar, just maybe watch your back next k?"

"Don't worrys, I's just downed dah dog, right," Petaldramon said.

But then a cross-hair reticle appeared on the lizard's forehead.

"Heuh?"

"Bug Snipe!" Houndmon the fired red laser right at the wood beast.

"Yaaaaaoooowwww!" he screamed as the laser pierced his head, before he fell back turning back into Arbormon, "Ow, that's smart, right,".

"No, Arbormon!" Blizzardmon shouted, before the recital started blinking on him, "Whoa," he quickly ducked, before turning back to Kumamon to be a smaller target.

With that, the former evil warriors seemed down for the count.

Houndmon then jumped towards the three remaining warriors.

"Rarhahahar, your move," he taunted as he appeared.

Despite having the military clad wolf outnumbered, they were hesitant and unable to defeat Houndmon.

"What are we going to do now?" Kazemon moaned.

"His forms are just so tricky," Kumamon added.

"Hang in there, ow," Grumblemon groaned, while the water warrior tried to help him stand.

"Come on, just use your fusions already!" Takuya suggested.

"Right," Arbormon added, still rather hurt.

"Oh sure, if only our fusions would work," Beetlemon complained.

However, this made the wolf wince, "What are you talking about?" Houndmon asked, "Your fusion should still be working just fine?".

"Huh, what do you know!?" Beetlemon replied, trying to be tough.

"I know that they should be working," Houndmon said, slightly annoyed, "Wait, d-did he say something about the fusions?!" he said after looking at the trapped Reflectmon.

"Well he did say that they weren't supposed to have the fusions," Neemon said, poking up from the rock Reflectmon was stuck too with Patamon flying nearby.

"Get down he you fool!" Bokomon shouted as he grabbed Neemon's pants and dragged him down.

"Ooohhhh!" he cried.

"Oh dear," Patamon nervously said as he flew down.

Houndmon blinked a bit, slightly confused. Before shaking it off, literally. "Have you guys seriously been thrown of by that?" he asked.

"Well, I?" Kazemon said, with a bit of embarrassment.

"Maybe a little?" Kumamon added.

"Okay, so maybe what he said did throw us off, so what?" Beetlemon groaned, "Why do you care, shouldn't you be blasting us?"

Houndmon let a sigh, before getting focused, "Look, no matter what anyone else says, you three earned those fusions," he explained, sounding encouraging, "Despite the steel beast deception, you all fought through and earned those forms!".

Despite currently being an enemy, the words of the wolf actually seemed to motivate them, at least a little bit. However, they were still unsure.

"Houndmon's right, you guys earned those fusions," Takuya said, still struggling to get up.

"Yeah, yeah, him true," Grumblemon added.

"Right!" Arbormon added.

"Believe me, I got to see one of them up close sugar," Ranamon said, "I hate to admit it, but you really were stunning with your fusion Zoe,".

The warriors of thunder, wind, and ice thought about these words of encouragement. They were right, and they could feel it in their spirits!

"You know what, your right!" Beetlemon proclaimed, "Who cares what sir flat face said!"

"Sephirothmon was wrong, those fusion's are ours!" Kazemon added.

"Yeah!" Kumamon cheered.

"But can they even still work?" Patamon asked, sounding concerned.

"Well let's find out!" Beetlemon said, before he and the others were surrounded by a ton of fractal code.

"Fusion Evolution!" the three of them as the evolution began!

Both of the spirits of thunder glowed as the chubby boy was covered in fractal code. The spirits each gave pieces of themselves as JP gained a new form. The fractal code then exploded away, allowing six legs to stop the ground as the giant blue and gold beetle sparked with lightning, he then opened his mouth under his two horns of rhino and stag and proclaimed himself, "RhinoKabuterimon!"

Both of the spirits of ice glowed as the young boy was covered in fractal code. The spirits each gave pieces of themselves as Tommy gained a new form. The fractal code then exploded away, revealing a giant purple penguin with ice pops? The bird then breathed out a puff of cold air and proclaimed himself as, "Daipenmon!"

Both of the spirits of wind glowed as the girl was covered in fractal code. The spirits each gave pieces of themselves as Zoe gained a new form. The fractal code then exploded away, revealing a blue haired humanoid girl with jet like armor that covered most of her body. The fusion then descended onto the pedestal with the thrusters on her pack active, she then grabbed her wepion a large blue pinwheel and proclaimed herself "JetSilphymon!".

"Ah yeah!" RhinoKabuterimon roared.

"Our fusions really worked!" JetSilphymon cheered, before checking herself out a bit.

Daipengmon just danced happily while squawking, "Wak, wak, wak, wak!".

"Great job guys, I'm glad you got things sorted out, arf," Houndmon cheered, much to the other confusions.

"Um aren't you supposed to be fighting us?" JetSilphymon asked.

"Huh, oh right, lets go!" Houndmon said before vanishing.

A retical then appeared on JetSilphymon, "Here we go again," she said sarcastically.

"Bug Snipe!"

A red beam then fired, but the wind fusion quickly darted upwards, avoiding the snipe.

"I've had enough of your hiding!" JetSilphymon said as she readied her pinwheel, "Ultra Turbulence!" the weapon spun rapidly, as she swung a huge gust of wind at the ground, blowing up some dust and dirt.

Then some of the debris ended up sticking to the invisible Houndmon.

"Got'cha, Thunder Laser!" RhinoBeetlemon roared as he locked sites onto the Wolf and fired his attack.

The Laser zapped Houndmon in place, "Hooooooouuuuwwwwllll!" he screamed as the lighting removed his invisibility.

Daipengmon then opened up and fired out Arcticmon, who went flying at the stunned wolf, "Icicle Giri!" he then cross-slashed Houndmon, sending him flying.

"Raaaaooooooowwww!" the wolf screamed, before landing, "Gerrrr, digi-armor energize!" the digi-egg of love then appeared, turning him into Falzarmon.

The silver bird wolf then took flight, high to the sky to strike the wind fusion.

"Don't even think about it!" RhinoBeetlemon shouted before opening his wings and taking flight.

Daipengmon then also tried to take flight. But being a penguin wasn't that type of bird, he didn't get off the ground, much to it's dismay, "Awwww, wak,".

"Don't worry, they got this," Arcticmon assured his bird friend.

Up in the air, JetSilphymon and Falzarmon were locked in combat. The two clashed as they flew past one another.

"Jet Binter!" The wind fusion then shot wind blast at the wolf bird.

Falzarmon was slightly stunned by this, but was quickly ready to retaliate, "Striker Feathers!" he then threw the gust of razor feathers at his foe.

Her armor protected JetSilphymon from most of the assault. However, a few stray feathers did cut her belly a bit, making her flinch.

Falzarmon then dived at the jet-clad warrior, "Scaaaarrrrrkkk!".

But JetSilphymon was able to react and blocked the talons with her pinwheel.

The two struggled as they tried to force their way through each other.

However, it was at this time that RhinoKabuterimon had flown past them and turned around. The lighting fusion then charged towards them and jabbed his horn into the back of Falzarmon.

"Raaaaaaarrkrkk!" the bird screamed in.

"This will light things up, Condenser Storm!" the beetle then charged up his attack.

JetSilphymon then took off as an explosion of electricity consumed the two.

Once the lighting faded, Falzarmon went crashing to the ground.

"Alright!" Agunimon cheered, beginning to free himself of the goop.

"Great job sugar!" Ranamon added.

"That dorkus fried chicken now!" Grumblemon cheered, as Ranamon helped him up.

"Careful nows, it's like I always say, it ain't over till it's over, right," Arbormon said as he limped to the others.

"Rrrrright!" GroundLiomon shouted as he emerged from the smoke, lunging towards the fusion warriors, "Doruru Bits!" He then fired drills from his nose at the heroes in the sky.

JetSilphymon swiftly dodged and whacked them aside, while the bits bounced off the thunder fusions insectoid armor.

RhinoKabuterimon then flew to the ground and charged the wolf bug.

"Ground Run!" GroundLiomon then charged forward into the thunder bug.

The two then collided, neither backing down as they tried to force through each other.

"You're really not letting up?" RhinoKabuterimon groaned, "Just give up and spill your secret already!".

"Never, hooooowwlll!" GroundLiomon roared as his drills spun.

Suddenly, Arcticmon then jumped up from behind the bug with his axe blasters at the ready, "Blizzard Barrage!" he then let loose a flurry of snowballs and missiles.

"RRRRGGG!" the bug wolf groaned.

This distracted him enough for RhinoKabuterimon to force him back, "Raaarrrhhh!"

GroundLiomon then went flying, which the wind fusion was ready to take advantage of.

"Ultra Turbulence!" JetSilphymon then tossed a tornado at the bug wolf.

"Thunder Laser!" RhinoKabuterimon roared as he fired his attack into the storm.

Diapengmon then breathed out an ice wind that combined with the whirlwind. The icy lighting storm then hit GroundLiomon,

"Hooowwwwwlllll!" he screamed as he turned back to Treblemon.

And with that final blow, the armored wolf was defeated.

"Hooray, you did it!" The three Digimon from behind the rock cheered.

Treblemon was then knocked back and slid on the ground, "Arf!" he yelped in pain, before struggling to get up. However, despite the damage, no fractal code was showing.

"Alright, now tell us what you know!" RhinoKabuterimon demanded

"What do you know about what happened to Mercurymon?" JetSilphymon asked.

"I'm, sorry, I really don't know arf," Treblemon moaned.

"Then why'd you attack us then?" Arcticmon asked, "What is your mission?".

"Who's this boss yo mentioned," RhinoKabuterimon pointed out, "No more hiding!".

But then, the shadow of a Digimon resembling a Megidramon flew over the heroes.

"Huh, who what that me feel?" he thought as he felt a presence he hadn't felt in a while, "Grumblemon not feel since Duskmon and-?".

"Element Storm!".

Then suddenly towers of fire, water, electricity, and wood began erupting beneath the fusion warriors.

"What the, ahhhhh?!" they cried as the attacks devolved the fusions back to their human form.

"Oh my, what is that?!" Bokomon cried.

"Something really colorful?" Neemon stupidly added.

"Guys!" Patamon cried.

Takuya and the other Digimon were both shocked and concerned. Quickly running to help up their human friends.

"Guys, I'm coming!" Takuya cried

"Hangs on, right," Arbormon said as he and Grumblemon helped the others.

"Please be okay sugars," Ranamon said as she helped Zoe up, "Oh my, what could have done this?".

"Grumblemon not see this since?".

Just then a lot of fractal code dispersed from the sky, coming from a large Digimon de-digivolving.

"What the heck are you doing to my brother!?" A familiar young voice shouted.

A voice that Grumblemon recognized, "Huh, wait, no can be?".

Then in front of Treblemon landed the bug clad Digimon himself, Scutlemon.

"Scutlemon, you alive!?" Grumblemon said in disbelief, feeling both glad to see him okay but also very confused.

"Of course I'm alive!" Scutlemon replied, still rather annoyed, "Now why are you attacking my brother!?".

Just when there heroes thought they were close to getting answers out of Treblemon, the viral miracle Scutlemon had appeared and was not too happy.

"Wait, did something happen to him before?" Ranamon asked.

"Last me see Scutlemon, him digivolve to Viralmon and help Grumblemon free Arbormon spirit from Duskmon," the earth warrior explained, "Me steal spirit, but not know what fore happen to Scutlemon?".

"Well right before that jerk got me, my little brother Treblemon saved," Scutlemon explained, before getting mad again, "Which begs the question, why are you attacking him!?".

"Well he attacked us first!" JP complained.

"What the heck are you talking about?!" Scutlemon yelled.

Treblemon then managed to regain a bit of strength and stand, "See, I knew this would get my brother here,"

This made Scutlemon flinch, "Huh, oh no, Treblemon what did you do?" he said, helping his brother up.

"I just, urm, fought the legendary warriors and lost?" he replied sheepishly, "Sorry, but after what happened to Reflectmon, I kinda said something about-?"

Scutlemon quickly grabbed his brother's mouth, before looking a bit sheepish, "Will you excuse us for a moment?" he then dragged the wolf aside, leaving the others confused.

"Uh, I don't suppose y'all have any idea what's going on with those two?" Ranamon asked.

"Beats me?" Takuya replied.

"Eh, I's got nothing, right?" Arbormon replied, "I's only seen dos guys once er twice, yah understand?".

"Don't you know anything Papamon?" Patamon asked, after landing on Bokomon's head.

"Doesn't the book say anything about these guys?" Tommy added.

"Unfortunately, I haven't been able to find out anything about these Digimon?" Bokomon replied.

"Maybe they're new?" Neemon suggested.

"Don't you know anything Grumblemon?" JP asked, "You've seen them before haven't you?

"Grumblemon know Scutlemon, but not that much?" he replied.

Meanwhile with the two mysterious Digimon.

"Okay, what did you tell them?" Scutlemon asked.

"Well not much, they were getting kinda suspicious, after I pointed out things didn't go right with him?" he explained, motioning to Reflectmon, "So I kinda tried to uh, fight them before they caught on to too much?"

"What the, why would you-?" he then looked at the cracked Digimon, "Oh dear, that doesn't look right?".

"Exactly, arf," Treblemon said, before seeming sad, "Sorry I slipped up bro,".

"It's okay, it happens," Scutlemon assured, making his brother perk up, "Right now we need to figure out what to do about Reflectmon?".

"Hey, all this fighting gave me an idea, or a concussion?" Treblemon barked happily, "What if bring him to Cor-?"

"No!" Scutlemon said frantically, covering the wolf's mouth again, not noticing a curious Patamon flying nearby, "You know she doesn't like to leave home?".

Treblemon then freed himself from the grip, "Well then let's just bring them to her?".

"No way, you know we're not supposed to let them outside their world!" Scutlemon said trying to be quiet, "Besides we were not to interfere to this high of degree!".

However, at this point the heroes were beginning to get suspicious, and annoyed. So the warrior of wood decided to get answers. Arbormon then grabbed and lifted up the two young Digimon, Scutlemon by his head fin and Treblemon by his tail.

"Alright, what's you's two gots going ons, right?" Arbormon asked, startling the two abit, "Now's time to fess up, honestly is always the best policy, yah understand,".

"Oh no," Scutlemon said nervously, "Well, you see, urm, um?".

"I don't think we have a choice bro, arf," Treblemon suggested.

"Uhg, your right," Scutlemon sighed, "Okay we'll talk,".

"Good," Arbormon said, with satisfaction as he gently put them down.

"Thanks a bunch," Patamon added, before noticing something with his 'parents' and flying over to them.

Scutlemon then dusted himself a bit, as did his brother, while the others got closer.

"Okay, you see we know someone who might be able to fix up Reflectmon, ," he explained, seeming hesitant, "Our little sister, Corlamon".

 **Narrator Rika: Did he just say sister? And how can she fix poor Reflectmon? find out next time on the next Digimon Fronteir!**

 _ **Purifaction Redemption!**_

* * *

 _ **And going have to cut it there. Yeah, I've been a bit finicky about the length lately, seriously if these chapters are too long let me know. If it's fine, cool.**_

 _ **Okay, I suppose I got some explaining to do. A lot has been happening lately.**_

 _ **For starters, my google account got hacked and I lost my youtube channel. I have since recovered and it won't effect any of my stories. Oih, where's Hudie when you need then?**_

 _ **Then there was Christmas, a trip to Colorado, getting my google account back, as well as trying to figure out life and learning how to make games. But don't worry, things are all good now :)**_

 ** _Any case_** _ **, thank you all again so much for all your patience and support. It's because of readers like you guys that make me won't to finish this story, which I will!**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thankfully I can slow down on the big battles next time.**_

 _ **So, shout outs to D.J. Scales, Charmander17, Time Knight Leo, Pokemonking0924, Neo-Warkid4, Lei Lei, idk, BETAsatchel, and a bunch of guest.**_

 _ **Oh boy that was a lot ,thanks again so much, especially BETAsatchel. I hope I'm still doing a good job. But if I do mess up, feel free to let me know and I will try my best to fix it.**_

 _ **Dang this is getting monotonous.**_

 _ **Sorry my Digimon can't help with the wrap out right now. As you can their a bit busy at the moment.**_

 _ **Heh, I do wonder how many of you have figured out what I based my trio of OC digimon off of? Also if you have any questions about them or for them, fell free to include them in a review.**_

 _ **Speaking of OC digimon, Reflectmon belongs** **to AK-Illustrate, who can be found** **at** **digimon-fr on tumblr** **and aki-ta on deviant art. They also own the child forms of the other legendary warriors that aren't fire or light.**_

 _ **As I always say, reviews lead to sooner chapters and better stories!**_

 _ **Can't for the next chapter, it's going to be good, hehehehe.**_

 _ **Choa!**_


	17. Chapter 16-5 Update and Explaining

_**Sooooo, I seem to be a bit behind again. Sorry about the delay, I haven't been in much of a digimon mood lately.**_

 _ **But don't worry, I will get the next chapter out before I consider taking a break. It's my policy to not stop a story on a cliffhanger. I just have bit more to write as well as proof read and chapter 17 will be out next month.**_

 _ **Also you may have noticed I kinda cut off last chapter at the end abit? Yeah, I was being rather paranoid about length at the time. But thanks to a point made by a guest review, I am not going to worry about making chapters too long anymore. Since Y'all are so patience and wonderful! :D**_

 **However, since you people have been so patient. I'm going to post the part of chapter 16 I cut off, for you to read now!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 _Somewhere unknown,_

Duskmon faded into a void of clouds and darkness. He was still unsure what was happening, what did his master mean by creation? Duskmon could however, since the demonic Digimon's presence, so he may soon have answers.

"Duskmon it is time for you to remember the day you came into the digital world," Cherubimon spoke, before his eyes glowed red behind the dark warrior, "Allow me to assist you,".

But suddenly, something blocked out Cherubimon's power, zapping the villain back.

"What is this?!" he growled, "Why can I not-?"

Before he could finish, Duskmon started struggling in pain, "Waaaahh, w-w-what is, Daaaaaahhhh!" he screamed as something inside his code ate away at him.

"Calm yourself Duskmon!" Cherubimon shouted, as he tried to ease his warrior's pain. His eyes glowed again as he then began to search inside of Duskmon's code. What he found made his eyes widen, "Hmm, I see,"

He then made Duskmon vanish, before Cherubimon then vanished from the dark void as well.

"It seems I will need to seek out one who does not belong?".

* * *

 _Back with the heroes,_

After the battle with Treblemon, the heroes had found out from Scutlemon that Treblemon was his brother and that there was a third one of them who might be able to help the cracked Reflectmon. Their sister Corlamon.

"Really, your sister?" Takuya said, still a bit surprised that Digimon could have siblings.

"Whats she like?" Zoe asked.

"And how can this coralmon help Reflectmon?" Ranamon added.

"It's Corlamon," Scutlemon corrected,

"You see, are sister has the power to reconfigure and repair data," Treblemon explained, before noticing Patamon and his 'parents' trying to get his goop off of Reflectmon.

"That's how I was able to recover after fighting Duskmon," Scutlemon explained, while his brother went over to the other small Digimon,

"Then she can really fix him?" Ranamon asked hopefully.

"Hold on, how can we even trust you?" JP asked, still a bit suspicious, "We don't even know you guys that well,".

"Grumblemon know him well," Grumblemon said, defending the young Digimon, "Scutlemon reason me able to bring back friend Arbormon, me trust him,".

"Yeah, Sorry if I worried you back then Grumblemon," Scutlemon apologized.

"Naw, it fine Scutlemon," the earth warrior, making the blue digimon smile "Just glad no get wrong end of jerk's sword,".

"Still, why are you even offering help?" Takuya asked.

"Is it your mission or something?" Tommy added, thinking back to what the wolf had said.

"Well, urm, sigh, look we really just want to be helpful," Scutlemon explained, seeming a bit sheepish, "And sis really might be able to do something about your reflective friend,".

Despite being a bit hesitant of the two Digimon brothers, the heroes could tell that Scutlemon was being sincere. Besides if what Grumblemon said was true, then it may be for the best to trust the bug clad Digimon.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Takuya said, getting excited, "Where is she?".

"Urm, about that?" Scutlemon said nervously, "Sis doesn't really like to leave home,".

"She's pretty shy and sensitive," Treblemon added, sounding like something was in his mouth.

Confused, the others looked to see the wolf helping the other three tear the goop off of the former steel warrior. After much yanking, Reflectmon was freed and fell to the ground, alongside the four Digimon.

"Oh my," Bokomon said, rubbing his head.

"So squishy," Neemon added.

"Thank you for the help doggy," Patamon kindly said while sitting up.

"Your welcome, arf," Treblemon smiled.

"Okay," Takuya said, slightly confused.

"I'll go get him, right," Arbormon said as he walked forward.

"Can't you just take us to your sis?" Ranamon asked.

"Urm, well, I?" Scutlemon stuttered, sweating a bit.

Treblemon then walked up to him and nodded with meanful eyes.

Scutlemon then gulped, before sighing, "Yes, I can take you to her,".

This made the others smile and make joyful sounds.

"Hooray, arf!" Treblemon added.

"Alright, alright," Scutlemon groaned, "Just give me sec, okay?", he then walked away a little bit.

While the older of the brothers went to get things ready, Treblemon then looked up at the others.

"Oh, what do you want?" Takuya asked, slightly annoyed at what happened early.

"You know that wasn't very nice to attack us like that," Zoe scolded.

"Yeah, it really hurt!" JP added.

The others just scowled.

"I know, I'm sorry I attacked, I kinda just wanted to try out my new forms," Treblemon apologized, sounding sorry with puppy eyes, "Please forgive me, I won't do it again,".

Despite the beating the armored wolf Digimon had given them, it was pretty hard to stay mad at those puppy eyes.

"Aw, how could we stay mad at that face?" Zoe said, being charmed by the pety eyes.

"Of course we forgive you sugar," Ranamon added, being just as charmed.

"Allright, I guess so," JP said, still being a bit pessimistic, but soon brightened up,

"After all, he did help us get are confidence for our fusions back," Tommy pointed out

"Eh, Grumblemon do worce," the earth warrior then looked back to his friend, "How you Arbormon?".

"Eh, I'm fine with him, right," Arbormon replied, while picking up Reflectmon, "After all. I's think we's all know a thing or two about forgiveness, yah understand?".

"Yay arf!" Treblemon barked while jumping cutely.

"Though you better give back that digi-armor to the HoneyBeemon later," Zoe said, which made the wolf flinch.

"Urm, well arf?" he stuttered, but thankfully didn't have to answer once the robot arrived.

"Alright we's all goods, right?" Arbormon asked while carrying the unconscious Reflectmon,

"Right," Tommy replied.

They all then looked over to Scutlemon, his red parts had turned a purplish pink.

"What is he even doing?" Bokomon asked.

"He turned pink," Neemon stupidly added.

As Scutlemon, he was looking rather focused. He then jumped off and sliced open a dimensional portal, greatly surprising the others.

"Whoa, what the heck!?" Takuya said.

"How'ed he do that?" Bokomon asked.

"Shouldn't you know that?" JP pointed out.

"I told you, I can't find him in the book!" Bokomon rebudled.

"Oo, am in there?" Treblemon asked, jumping forward.

"Treblemon!" Scutlemon shouted, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, arf," he replied.

Scutlemon then walked back to the others, "Okay, this should take us to my sister,"

"Where, exactly is your sister again?" Takuya asked, slightly suspicious.

"Who cares!" Ranamon shouted, getting impatient "As long she can fix poor Reflectmon, she can be on the third moon for all I care!"

"Yeah, let's just go already," JP said as he walked forward.

However, Scutlemon quickly stepped in front of the chubby digi-destiened, "Yeah, about that," he groaned.

"Oh what now!" JP said in annoyance but changed his tune when Scutlemon pointed his claw at his face, "Ah, easy there!" he said nervously, before stepping back.

"Sorry, but you see, Corlamon is really shy," Scutlemon explained, "So all of you going might freak her out a bit,".

"Seriously?" Grumblemon grumbled.

"Well we girls do need our privacy," Ranamon said.

"Conordata," Zoe agreed in Italian.

"There's also the fact that your friend Koji's still with Duskmon," Treblemon added, to which the others shiver at the mention of the dark warrior.

"Oh no," Takuya groaned, very worried about the light warrior.

"What we going to do Takuya?" Tommy asked, also worried.

The goggled digi-destined thought hard about this. One the one hand, he was worried for Koji since the fire warrior knew just how dangerously powerful Duskmon was, ending up tormented by the demonic Digimon for a good time not too long ago.

But on the other hand, Takuya felt worried for the cracked Reflectmon. After all, he was the one that purified the steel warrior, so for all he knew he might have done then something the broke the former warrior of steel.

"What am I going to do?" he thought, "I can't just forget Koji, but Reflectmon could be getting worse by the minute?"

"Well?" Ranamon asked.

"What do we do Takuya?" Zoe asked.

Eventually after much debating, Takuya came to a decision, "Alright, we're gonna have to split up,".

"Again?" Tommy said.

"But we just got back together!" JP complained.

"Listen guys, Koji's stuck with Duskmon and Refletmon needs help," Takuya explained, like the leader he is, "They both really need our help and splitting up is the only way to give them both the attention they need!".

After a bit of silence, the others nodded.

"I think I understand," Zoe said.

"Yeah I get it," JP added.

"So what's the plan Takuya?" Tommy asked.

"Alright, Tommy, JP, and Zoe, guys as well as Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon need to find Koji," Takuya explained, "Meanwhile me and the former evil warriors will go make sure Reflectmon gets better,".

"Makes sense, me and friends want old friend Reflectmon better," Grumblemon replied.

"Yous gots that right," Arbormon added.

"I just can't bare to see the poor dear like this," Ranamon said sadly, as she gazed at her reflection on the cracked mirrors, "But why are you coming too sugar?".

"I don't know what caused this, but I still feel responsible for Reflectmon," Takuya explained, "I promised I'd bring him back as a good guy, and I will see it through,".

"Okay great, I'll give ya'll a moment to say goodbye," Scutlemon said, before walking away a bit, with his brother following.

The heroes still felt a bit reluctant about splitting up, but they knew they had to do it.

"Good luck with Koji JP," Grumblemon said.

"Thanks, same too you with Reflectmon," JP replied, seeming a bit less sad.

"Nows yous be careful nows, right," Arbormon said while hunching down to Tommy's level, "Our paths may differ, but leads to dah sames place, yah understand?".

"Sort of, but I know we will see eachother again, right?" Tommy said cheerfully.

"It's kind of a shame, we were just starting to get along sugar," the water warrior said.

"I know right," Zoe replied.

"Well good luck my friends," Bokomon said,

"You can do it!" Patamon encouraged.

"Where were we going again?" Neemon stupidly said.

With their goodbyes finished, the heroes then nodded, before beginning to go their separate ways.

However, Zoe then remembered something, "Wait, hold on!".

"What is it Zoe?" Bokomon asked, as she ran to the water warrior.

"Forget something sugar?" Ranamon asked.

Zoe then pulled out the beast spirit of water, "It's your beast spirit, you dropped it during the fight with Sephirothmon," she explained, "I don't know when will see eachother again, so I think you should have it back," Zoe then handed the squid shaped spirit to its proper owner.

"Oh, um, t-thanks sugar," Ranamon replied as she took it, seeming rather hesitant for some reason.

"Okay, are we all good now?" Scutlemon asked.

"Yeah we're good," Zoe said as she stepped back to her group, before looking back, "Please be careful Takuya,".

"Hey when aren't I?" the boy joked.

Scutlemon and Treblemon then nodded, before jumping into the portal.

The former evil warriors and Takuya then took one more look back at the others, before entering the portal with the unconscious Reflectmon.

The portal then closed, leaving the others alone with themselves.

The humans and Digimon were quiet for a bit, but soon felt determined to find the light warrior. They then departed to try to find Koij, while their friends headed to an unknown place to meet the third member of the mysterious Digimon.

* * *

 ** _So there you have it. I hope this will make up for taking so long._**

 _ **Again, Chapter 17 is close to being done, so don't worry. Feel free to let me know if I should do these updates more often?**_

 _ **Also, my OC digimon might be answering questions next time, so feel free to ask them anything else.**_

 _ **Quick shout out to, Lei Lei, D.J Scales, Charmander17, and two guest, for your reviews. You'll still be thanked next chapter, just thought I say thanks now too.**_

 _ **Feel free to leave more reviews if you want.**_

 ** _Until_** _ **next time, thanks again for your patience and being wonderful.**_

 _ **Chao!**_


	18. Chapter 17 Through the Core to Face Fear

_**So quick heads up. Be sure to read chapter 16-5 before this, because there is some of the story in there and it's not just an update. Okay thanks, now if you excuse me, I think I'm being hunted by a wabbit.**_

* * *

In a matter of moments, Takuya and the redeemed warrior had exited the dimensional portal with Scutlemon and Treblemon.

"Well, here we are," Scutlemon said.

The place they entered was not like the digital world at all. It appeared to be inside some sort of base that was slightly dimly lit with a bit of cyan light as well as normal light, the floor and walls were a chrome metal, and through out the base was a symbol that resembles a crystal that had two curved prisms on the top corners and two more coming out slightly below the middle, with a slight hint of a crystal cross was inside the crystal.

"So, is this your home?" Takuya asked.

"Something like that, arf," Treblemon answered.

"It sure shiny, why so much metal?" Grumblemon asked.

"Eh, it's like I always say, different strokes for different folks, right?" Arbormon commented, while holding the unconscious Reflectmon.

"Can we just go find your sister now sugar?" Ranamon asked, getting impatient, but mostly worried.

"Sure, right this," Scutlemon said, before he started walking into a hallway, to which Treblemon followed.

The others then soon joined the two mysterious Digimon.

As they walked through the metal hallway, Grumblemon took a look at one of the crystal logos that adorned the base.

"Hm, weird choice logo, wonder what mean?" he asked after stopping to look at the logo.

Ranamon soon noticed and walked up to the gnome, "What's the hold up Grumblemon?".

"Huh, sorry Ranamon, nothing big," Grumblemon replied.

"Is this what caught your eye sugar?" She asked as she looked at the logo, "I mean it's kinda pretty, but we should really stay focused deary,".

But suddenly the crystal flashed in the two warriors' heads, like they had seen it before somewhere.

"Narg, hey what gives?" he grunted as he held his head, "Why Grumblemon feel like know this before?".

"Ugh, you two?" Ranamon asked, "Now where could I have seen that thing before?".

"Hey you guys coming?" Takuya shouted from a far.

The two soon realized the others had gotten ahead of them.

"Oops, coming sugar," Ranamon said, as she ran back.

"Huh, hey wait for Grumblemon?!" he shouted as he ran to catch up.

A few moments later, the group began to enter a much larger, more open room that resembled the rest of the base.

"We're almost there," Scutlemon said.

"About time, right" Arbormon said.

"Now please remember, Corlamon is really shy and sensitive," Treblemon explained.

"So I'm sure this goes without saying," Scutlemon said, before pointing his claw at the heroes, "Hurt my sister and I will cleave out your spirits!".

This surprised them a bit, mostly at how quickly the young digimon's tone got serious and annoyed.

"Okay okay, well be nice," Takuya said, slightly nervous.

"Good," Scutlemon said, before lowering his claw and turning around.

"Is he serious?" Ranamon said.

"Believe Grumblemon, Scutlemon can do that and has," the earth warrior advised.

"Don't worrys, I's believe yous Grumblemon," Arbormon said, slightly feeling like he knew it better than he thought.

However, Refletmon was beginning to regain consciousness, and so was what lurked inside him.

"Hmm, huh?" he said as the eyes on his mirror mask began to open.

" **They're ready to strike down, you filthy traitor!"**

"Whhaaaaaa no nooooo!" Reflectmon screamed, before drawing his rapier and slashing Arbormon.

"Yaaooowww!" the robot screamed as the masked mirror imp jumped out of his grasp.

"Arbormon!" Grumblemon cried.

"What the?" Scutlemon said, before nearly being trampled by Reflectmon, "Hey!".

"Was that supposed to happen arf?" Treblemon asked.

Reflectmon then pointed he rapier at the heroes, his cracked body still shaking with fear, "I told'ith thou to stay away!".

"Reflectmon wait!" Takuya pleaded.

"Please calm down sugar, we only want to help you," Ranamon pleaded.

"Lies, all lies!" Reflectmon screamed, "Thou only wishes to destroy me for my betrayal!".

"That no true, Reflectmon still friends of us Digimon!" Grumblemon pleaded.

"Why would yous even think that?" Arbormon added.

"No, no, I will not let thy get'ith me!" Reflectmon shouted as he waved his weapon, getting more scared by the second.

"You need chill out," Takuya said, before slowly trying to approach the frighted steel child, "Just take it easy, I promise I,"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Reflectmon screamed as he slashed at the human.

"Whoa!" Takuya shouted as he fell back, "Take it easy?!"

"Stay back you knaves!" Reflectmon screamed, showing no remorse.

"Reflectmon please," Ranamon pleaded.

"Seriously, you need to quiet down!" Scutlemon said, seeming to get rather nervous.

"She's going to hear you," Treblemon added, trying to be quiet.

"Silence, I will not-!" Reflectmon tried to say.

But suddenly, alarm sirens started going off.

 _INTRUDERS ALERT! INTRUDERS ALERT!_

"What in the-?" Arbormon said.

"So loud!" Grumblemon groaned as he covered his pointy ears.

"What's going on Scutlemon?" Takuya asked as he got up.

"Oh no," Scutlemon sighed.

Suddenly, grey cords with points and occasional yellow stripes shot out of the walls and wrapped around Takuya and the other legendary warrior Digimon.

"Hey!" Takuya screamed.

"What heck?!" Grumblemon shouted.

"Oi lay off right!" Arbormon shouted.

"Hey watch you!" Ranamon screamed.

"Huh, these, I?" Reflectmon said in confusion, before the wrapped around him as well, "Aaaaaahh, no, not again, leave me be thou-?!" he tried to say, before the cords zapped with electricity, "Gaaaaaaaaahhhhh!".

"Reflectmon no!" Ranamon cried, very scarred for the former steel warrior.

"What is going on Scutlemon!?" Takuya demanded, as he struggled against the cords.

Scutlemon and Treblemon, who weren't entangled by the cords, were very nervous and didn't know how to answer, "Sorry, you might have startled her?".

"Her, you mean?" Takuya asked.

But then a screen suddenly appeared and turned on. Revealing a figure in the shadows with glowing red eyes, a purple crystal in the center of a mask like hat it whore, cords coming from the back of it's head, and a rather intimidating dragon like face.

"What are they doing here !?" the figure in the screen shouted, sounding female but very loud and heavily modified, "You weren't supposed to let them outside the dimension!".

"Dimension?" Takuya thought, "Are we in another world of something?".

"I know, I know," Scutlemon said, seeming flustered and desperate, "But this is an emergency!".

"Something went wrong with Mercurymon's putrefaction," Treblemon explained, "Now he's all cracked up, arf!".

"We need you to see if you can repair his data sis," Scutlemon explained, which seemed to surprise the figure in the screen.

"What, we could get into a lot of trouble for this!" the figure replied, "Can't you guys handle it?".

"Don't you give me that sis!" Scutlemon said, slightly madder, "We've done plenty, well you have barely done anything for the mission!".

"Yeah, and the mishap with the MetalTyrannomon doesn't count!" Treblemon added, which made Ranamon wince

This made the figure flinch a bit as she looked away, kinda seeming like she was close to crying.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry sis, please don't cry," Scutlemon apologized, "Look, Reflectmon's gotten really messed up,".

"We really need your help, you might be the only one who can help him," Treblemon added, throwing in some puppy eyes.

The figure was quiet.

"Please Corlamon, we really need you," Scutlemon pleaded.

The girl was quiet a little more before speaking, "Promise they won't hurt me, or, yell at me?" she asked, seeming to lose the modified voice.

The two Digimon then looked back at the trapped heroes, "Well,".

"Yeah, of course," Takuya replied, slightly nervous.

"Sure thing sugar," Ranamon added.

"Well," Grumblemon said, having second thoughts, before Arbormon bonked him with his extended arm, "Ow, okay, Grumblemon behave,".

"Right," the wood warrior added.

The two Digimon then looked back to the screen. The figure then let out a sigh, "Okay, I'll be right down," she then appeared to remove the dragon face, like a mask.

The screen then shot off, before going back into the wall. Afterwards the cords that held the Takuya and the digimon warriors.

"Some sister you got there?" Takuya groaned.

"Heheh, sorry about that," Scutlemon apologized sheepishly.

"We warned you, arf," Treblemon added.

They then heard the sound of an elevator descending near a mechanical door. It then stopped, followed by the doors opening automatically, revealing a small red blob like Digimon with the cords from earlier as hair hanging from a blue mask on her head.

"H-hello everyone, I'm, Corlamon," she said, her voice young, shy and timid, "S-sorry about before, I, panicked a bit," she said as she held one of her cords.

After the encounter on the screen, Corlamon was not quite what the heroes were expecting.

Corlamon was a rather small Digimon, barely as big as Bokomon, her body appeared to be made of a red slime substance that was slightly chubby, on her hands and feet were metal dragon like claws/gloves with purple orbs in the center, her face looked a bit like a Lillymon but her eyes were a similar color to her body, atop her head was a star shaped mask like helmet that resembled the one worn by Azulongmon with a purple crystal sphere in the center, and from the hat at least six of the grey cords with occasional yellow stripes hung down like hair.

"Uh, don't worry about," Takuya said, still a bit surprised by the small blobish Digimon.

"That Corlamon?" Grumblemon asked, "So small?".

"Well they dids say there little sister, right?" Arbormon pointed out.

Corlamon still looked rather shy, not sure what to say to the much larger Digimon and human.

"It's okay Corlamon, they'll be nice," her brothers encouraged.

"Oh my, your so cute!" Ranamon said, trying to cheer up the shy girl, "I'm almost jealous,".

"T-thank you," Corlamon said, smiling a bit, before walking up to the unconscious Reflectmon, "So, um, what's wrong with him again?".

As she gazed in the cracked reflection, the former steel warrior had started waking up from the shock, "Hurm, huh, AAAAAHHH!" he screamed at the sight of the Digimon.

"Eep!" Corlamon squeaked before running to hide behind her brothers.

Thankfully, Reflectmon fell unconscious again.

"There, there sis, it's okay your safe," Scutlemon assured, while Corlamon was shaking nervously.

"Will protect you," Treblemon added, making her look from hiding a bit.

"Shy Corlamon be, Scutlemon no kidd," Grumblemon said.

Takuya then walked up to the Digimon, "Corlamon, is there anything you can do to help Reflectmon?" Takuya asked, bending down towards the shy Digimon.

"Please sugar," Ranamon added.

Corlamon was still rather nervous. She then looked at her brothers who gave her assuring looks, before letting out a small sigh, "I'll see what I can do," she said, before walking towards another room, "Right this way?".

"Gee, where have I's heard that before, right?" Arbormon muttered as he picked up Reflectmon.

* * *

 _Later,_

In a matter of moments, Reflectmon was now on a medical table while Corlamon's cords worked on his cracked body.

"How's he doing?" Takuya asked, very worried.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ranamon added.

"I'm still looking, his data seems pretty frazzled," Corlamon explained as she typed away on a digital keyboard while her hair cords worked, "I don't know what's doing this yet, but I'll figure it out soon,".

Ranamon just sighed, before walking back to the others.

Meanwhile Takuya was still looking at the cracked Reflectmon.

"Come on, hang in there," he thought, before groaning with guilt. After all, he had scanned him three different times. While he didn't know everything about Digimon, that sure didn't sound like something healthy?

"It's, not your fault, you know?" Corlamon said shyly, which got the boy's attention.

"What, I?"

"Corlamon's right Takuya," Scutlemon explained, "I really don't think you beating him could have caused this,".

"I guess?" he replied, hesitantly, "But still, I beat him so many times,".

"Still, it looks like any physical damage you did, should have been healed when purified?" Corlamon explained, "Though it is possible it may have freaked out his mind a little up his mind, but I can't say for sure?" she then looked at the boy, "Either way, I'll do the best I can to fix him, promise,".

This eased the human a bit, "Thanks Corlamon," he calmly said.

Corlamon blushed a little, before getting back to work.

The Digimon warriors, however, were still all very tense, fearing the worst for their former friend. Something that Scutlemon happened to notice.

"So, how you holding up?" he asked as he walked up to them.

"Eh, bout as well as yous think, right," Arbormon replied.

"Are you sure your sister can really fix him sugar?" Ranamon asked.

"Don't worry, Corlamon specializes in data management," Scutlemon assured, "She knows what she's doing, so Reflectmon should be fixed soon,".

"I'm just glad you're not still mad at him, arf?" Treblemon added as he walked up.

Grumblemon and Arbormon nodded. However, Ranamon seemed hesitant.

"Well, um, about that,".

"Huh, but you most worried for Reflectmon?" Grumblemon pointed out.

"I know, and I still am really worried," she replied, "It's just, well?"

"Let me guess, your still hurt from when he betrayed yous, right?" Arbormon asked, "Not to mention what went down with Sephirothmon?".

"Okay, I'm still mad about what that shiny twit did," Ranamon explained, sounding annoyed, "After all we'd been through, how could he, ugh?!".

Arbormon then placed his hand on her shoulder, "I's know what yah mean Ranamon," he said, "When Grumblemon joined dah humans, I really wanted to let em have it, yah understand?".

"Me remember, time rough, just like when Ranamon turn on Grumblemon," the earth warrior explained, making her feel a bit guilty, "But that time pass, me no mad at you two friends no more,".

"See there Ranamon, things will get better, yah understand," Arbormon assured, "But right now, we's needs to support our friend through this tough time, like yous been doing,".

Ranamon then looked up at the robot, "Oh, okay, thanks Arbormon, you two Grumblemon," she said with a smile.

Corlamon continued to work away, "I don't get it, most of his code seems fine, though it is a bit like a computer lacking a fire wall, it's almost like-?", But suddenly, she sensed something that made her shriek, "Ahhh!".

"What is it Corlamon!" Scutlemon said, sounding worried as he and the others ran towards Corlamon.

The slime girl Digimon shook a little, before trying to regain composure, "It seems while he was being purified, something else jumped in, something really angry,".

"Something else?" Grumblemon asked, "What that mean?".

"From what I can gather, I think, it's, it's another Digimon, or something?" Corlamon explained, "All the scanning, as well as the merging with a powerful fractal code, seems to have made him more susceptible to being breached ?"

This shocked the others, as well as make Takuya groan with guilt.

"But what could be doing this too him?" Scutlemon asked, "I'm pretty sure there aren't any parasitic Digimon in the frontier?".

"Whatever it is, It's currently inside his mind and seems to be feeding off his fears," she then looked worried, "This seems to be putting a lot of stress on his body, and if not fixed soon, then," she couldn't bare to finish.

"Me know it bad, but-?" Grumblemon said with worry.

"Right," Arbormon sighed.

"Mercurymon," Ranamon moaned, feeling a great fear in her heart, "You can still fix him, r-right sugar?".

"I-I'm sorry, I'm not sure I can?" Corlamon replied sadly.

This made the former evil warriors heart's sank.

"N-no, it can't be!" Ranamon cried, nearly fainting.

"Mercurymon!" Grumblemon moaned, trying not to cry.

Arbormon just remained quiet, unable to think of anything to say that might help,

"No," Takuya groaned, clenching his fist, "There's got to be something!".

"Well, there might be something we could try, if you all willing to?" Corlamon asked nervously, which alerted the heroes.

"There is?!" they replied in astonishment, almost nearly startling Corlamon.

"What is it Corlamon," Takuya asked.

"We do what need all!" Grumblemon added.

Corlamon, after adjusting her mask/hat a bit, then explained, "Well, with my data programming powers, I think I can send you into Reflectmon's mind,".

"I get it, that way you'll be able to remove what's tormenting him directly, arf," Treblemon pointed out.

"Exactly big bro," Corlamon replied, she then raised up her cord hair, "All I have to do is plug my cords into you guys, then your consciousness can travel into his mind and confront the intruder,".

"Urm, are you sure you should do that sis?" Scutlemon asked with concern, "It could really dangerous for both you and the legendary warriors-?"

"Will do it," Takuya said.

"Huh, are you sure?" Scutlemon asked, rather surprised.

"Mercurymon family, do whatever to save," Grumblemon explained.

"It won't be easy, but most things worth doings never are, right?" Abormon said, holding up his finger.

"Do I need to even say anything sugar?" Ranamon said, with a mix of confidence and worry, "As long as it can save him, we'll do it!".

Scutlemon then sighed and smiled, "Okay, time to save your friend,".

* * *

 _A few minutes later,_

In a matter of moments, the legendary warrior Digimon were all on separate medical beds. Takuya had spirit evolved into Agunimon, since Corlamon wouldn't be able to perform a data transfer if he was in human form.

"Okay, we should be good to go any moment," Scutlemon said, while looking around while making sure everything for the procedure in working order.

"Grumblemon good!" the earth warrior, longing a bit.

"All's good, right!" Arbormon added, laying down stiffly.

"I think so sugar," Ranamon said, still sitting up looking cute, "Um, this isn't going to hurt, right?".

"Other then maybe a small pinch, it should be fine," Corlamon explained, while typing a few things on her virtual keyboard.

"Oh, okay then?" Ranamon replied feeling reassured, slightly, before laying down.

"What do we need to do once were plugged in?" Agunimon asked.

"Once your consciousness has transferred, make your way through Corlamon and into Reflectmon's mind," Scutlemon explained, "Also just to be safe, make sure not to de-digivolve or digivolve,".

"Reflectmon's is in a fragile state, so it's best you don't use your beast spirits," Treblemon explained.

"Though, I'm sure one of you could?" Corlamon said, glancing at the fire warrior.

"No Corlamon, we can't risk straining you or Reflectmon," Scutlemon said, before sounding slightly annoyed, "Besides, you know how you get around dragons,".

"Uhm, how does she-?" Agunimon tried to ask.

"Nothing you need to know!" Corlamon squealed quickly, sounding embarrassed while looking a bit more red.

"Okay then?" Agunimon said, rather confused, before looking serious, "We're ready to go, right guys?".

The other three nodded with serious looks on their faces.

"Alright then, here we go," Corlamon said softly, before closing her eyes.

The small slime Digimon then raised up her cords and started the procedure. Corlamon then plugged one of the cords into the forehead of the unconscious Reflectmon. She then proceeded to plug four more of her cords into the fore heads of the other legendary warrior Digimon, who each closed their eyes as the cords plugged in.

Corlamon then opened her eyes which then glowed, "Begin mental transfer," she spoke.

Then from the cords attached to the good legendary warriors, lights the color of their elements traveled through the cords and into the slime Digimon's head. Once they entered, they soon exited through the cord attached to Reflectmon.

"There they go," Treblemon said as he sat.

"I hope they can do," Scutlemon said, holding his hands together, similar to praying "Please be okay,".

"Rrrrrrgg,I wish there was a way we could watch them?" Treblemon groaned.

"There is," Corlamon said kindly, eyes no longer glowing.

She then typed something, causing a screen to appear behind her brothers, startling them a bit. Corlamon then plugged one of her unused cords into the display, causing it to turn on and show what was going on inside.

"Cool, arf!" Treblemon said, tail wagging gleefully.

"Wow, nice one sis!" Scutlemon praised, making his sister let out a giggle.

* * *

 _Inside the mind of Reflectmon,_

As the transfer completed, the heroes appeared inside the conscious of the former steel warrior.

"Did it, work?" Agunimon asked as he opened his eyes. Only to be greeted by a cracked reflection of himself, "Nah!".

"Heh, not too pretty huh," Grumblemon taunted, while walking up to the fire warrior.

"Just surprised," Agunimon groaned, "So I'm guessing we made it in Reflectmon's mind?".

"Sure looks like it, right?" Arbormon said as he approached.

The place they were looked like it was entirely made of mirrors and reflective metal, even more so then the steel sphere of Sephirothmon, the layout was like a maze in a cave with all the walls being metal mirrors. However, like the outside of Reflectmon, many of them were cracked. The light was rather dim, not really dark but it did seem like something wasn't right. Also strangely within some of the mirrors were memories of the steel warrior, both good and bad, but mostly the latter at the moment.

"Him really messed up," Grumblemon sighed, as they gazed upon the fractured halls.

"Right," Arbormon sighed, before realizing they were missing someone, "Hang ons, where's Ranamon?".

"Oh no, Ranamon!" Agunimon shouted, worried as he looked around.

"Ranamon, where for you run too?" Grumblemon added.

However, they soon found the water warrior nearby admiring herself in one of the cracked mirrors.

"Huh, did y'all something?" Ranamon asked once she noticed the others, which made them fall over humorously, "Sorry, but you know I can't help myself around a mirror sugar," she said sheepishly, before remembering why they were here, "Speaking of which, how do we find the poor deary Reflectmon?".

"Not sure yet," Agunimon replied, having gotten up with the others, "This place is so twisted by whatevers doing this, how can we find him?".

"Right," Arbormon sighed.

While Grumblemon just groaned with crossed arms.

"I think I can help?" the voice of Corlamon spoke, which surprised the others.

"Huh, Corlamon?" Agunimon asked.

"You here too?" Grumblemon added.

"Not exactly, I'm still outside, so to speak," she explained, "I should be able to locate where Reflectmon is, give me a sec," she then typed some stuff on her virtual keyboard, "Okay, got him,".

After she said this, a small dragon like creature that resembled Corlamon appeared before the heroes.

"Oh, uh, hello?" Agunimon said, a bit surprised by the entity.

"He should be this way," Corlamon spoke, before the drago flew down a hall of mirrors.

The heroes nodded before proceeding through the mirror mind.

* * *

 _Meanwhile elsewhere inside,_

Reflectmon shivered in fear in the depths of his mind.

"No, no, please, no," he mumbled while in the feeble position.

" **Hmhmhm, yes, let the fear consume you,** " The dark entity cackled, while it's shadow hid in the mirrors, its sharp blue eyes starring, " **Soon you shall shatter, and become my vassal of revenge, hahahahah!** "

* * *

 _Back with the heroes,_

As they continued through the fractured maze, Ranamon became distracted by another mirror.

"Again Ranamon really?" Agunimon groaned, as he rolled his eyes.

However, upon further inspection he and the others noticed that Ranamon wasn't looking at herself, but instead a memory of Mecurymon.

"What be it?" Grumblemon asked as he looked at the memory mirror.

"I think you mean when it be, right?" Arbormon said.

Ranamon just watched, looking sad.

* * *

 _Memory Flashback,_

" _Um, Mercurymon, can I ask you something?" Ranamon asked, still a bit down from the crying._

 _Mercurymon then looked at the girl Digimon, "What'ith be Ranamon?"._

" _I'm beautiful, right?" she asked, seeming unsure._

" _But of course," Mercurymon said, "Thou does not need'th to ask a mirror to know that m'lady,"._

" _Thanks, I just need a reminder," she said with a giggle._

 _End of Memory Flashback,_

* * *

"Right, that was right before he helped me learn to control my beast spirit," Ranamon said, reminiscing at the happiness from back then while putting her hand on the mirror. She then looked down sadly, "Do you think, he really meant it?".

The others remained quiet, unsure how to answer.

Grumblemon then placed his hand on her shoulder, "Mercurymon tricky, but me doubt he be tricky bout that,".

"Y-you really think so sugar?" Ranamon asked, as she looked toward the troll.

Arbormon then placed his hand on her other shoulder, which comforted her.

The former evil warriors smiled at each other, while Agunimon just watched.

"Wow, they're like a family," he thought, feeling slightly left out, "Mercurymon must really mean a lot to them?" he then thought of how much the steel warrior must be suffering at the hands of the dark force inside. Even if it wasn't really his fault, the fire warrior still felt a bit responsible for what happened. "I swear, I will fix this," he thought as he clenched his fist.

Just then, the Corlamon's drago drone started blinking.

"Huh what is it?" the fire warrior asked.

"Your almost there, Reflectmon's right ahead," Corlamon explained, "But be careful, the intruder might also be nearby,".

"Reflectmon," Ranamon said quietly, still worried.

"Let's do this," Agunimon spoke, sounding like a calm leader "We will save him,".

The others nodded, feeling motivated by the fire warrior. They then proceeded into the depths of the steel child's mind.

Corlamon's drago drone then vanished, having finished its task.

It wasn't long until they had found Refletmon, at a dead end of mirrors that more cracked and darkened barely functioning.

"There he is," Agunimon said, hoping not to startle him.

"Him, him look worse than outside?" Grumblemon said in disbelief.

It was true, the cracks were even greater on this Reflectmon than on the one outside.

"Reflectmon," Ranamon said quietly with fear. She then tried to approach the steel child, "Reflectmon!".

But then, the cracked kid's eyes opened, and he growled, "Rrrrrrrgggg!".

This startled Ranamon, causing her to step back, "Reflect-?".

"So, thou ha'th come to finish me for good, eh?" Reflectmon spoke, sounding both intimidating and scared.

"That not true, we not here for that?" Grumblemon pleaded, "How many times have to explain!?".

"Thou ar'th t-tricky Grumblemon," Reflectmon stuttered, "I shall not be deceived!".

"Listen, we're not here to hurt you," Agunimon explained, which just seemed to make Reflectmon shiver.

"No, no, not you," Reflectmon said scared out of his wits, "Thou not satisfied with slaying me thrice?!".

"Huh, what?" Agunimon said.

Then in the mirrors, images of when the fire warrior had defeated the Steel warrior in his many forms. This filled him with guilt.

"Reflectmon, please calm down sugar," Ranamon pleaded, "We're really worried about you, I'm worried,".

"R-ranamon?" Reflectmon moaned, tearing up a bit, before getting angry, "Thou, thou hast no reason to care, thou arth lairs!".

"No, why won't you listen sugar!" Ranamon cried.

" **Hhmhmhahahaham, it's no use,** " an evil voice taunted " **Soon he shall shatter from the fear that comes from you sinful fools!** ".

This made the heroes flinch.

"Who fore say that?!" Grumblemon demanded as he looked around.

"It must be dah one messing with Reflectmon, right?" Arbormon added.

"Show yourself!" Agunimon demanded, "Who are you!".

" **Hahahaaah, who am I you ask, hahahah,** " the voice laughed, as an image began to form in the mirrors behind the steel child in the mirror walls, " **Why, I'm his greatest victory, back from the dead to punish him for his sins!** ".

The imaged then turned into an armored angel with bat wings that wore a green mask with a slanted star on it.

"ShadowSerphimon!" they shouted in disbelief.

"That's impossible!" Agunimon gasped, "I-I defeated you!".

"Wait fore minute Takuya, look closer?" Grumblemon said.

They then did so. Then as the mirror flicked, the image briefly shifted to a Digimon in a red robe with large demon wings and sharp blue eyes.

"W-what the, w-ho was that?" Ranamon stuttered.

"Dat don't matters, right," Arbormon said with a scowl, "Alls dat matters is dat freak's dah one doing dis to Reflectmon, yah understand?".

" **But he doesn't know that, hahaha,** " the shadowy demon laughed, before focusing on the steel child, " **Reflectmon, you betrayed your friends in pursuit of power, and you FAILED!** ".

Reflectmon shivered at this, for he knew every word was true.

" **Their angry with you and have come to destroy you for your sins!** " the voice threatened, " **You must destroy them, before they can end your miserable life,** ".

"Y-yes, of course," Reflectmon said, trying to stand tall as he drew his rapier, "I shall not allow thy to end'ith me!".

"Reflectmon!" Ranamon pleaded.

The steel child then vanished into a mirror card he summoned. He then reappeared behind the heroes and tried to slash them.

Most of them dodged, but Arbormon being bigger made him an easier target.

"Yow!" he cried in pain, before Reflectmon snuck back into his mirrors, "Dis just ain't my day, right?".

Reflectmon was then about to strike the water warrior. But Ranamon sensed him and quickly turned around, making him flinch.

"Don't you remember anything sugar?!" she asked, a few tears of hurt showing, "Didn't anything we did mean anything to you!?".

"I-I," Reflectmon stuttered.

Then on a nearby mirror wall, an image of the warriors of water and steel hanging out together, looking happy.

"R-rana?" Reftlectmon tried to say.

" **Wrong!** " the ShadowSeraphimon snapped, " **She is only trying to trick, just like you did to her!** "

Reflectmon then shivered, as a different memory showed. It was of when Sephirothmon had told the heroes of his master plan and how he used Ranamon.

* * *

 _"Wait, does that mean, you used me!?" Ranamon asked, seeming very worried, "That you were expecting me to lose?!"._

 _"Presically m'lady!" Sephirothmon laughed, shocking the water warrior, "And oh how easy it was to trick thy into ending thy self, thou's lust for attention was so pathetic, it was laughable, mahahahahaahah!"._

 _"N-no, no, your lying, your lying Mercurymon!" Ranamon cried, her heart's beginning to break, "You were helping me, you couldn't have used me!"._

 _"Muahahaahaha, but tis true, for it was all for my glory winch!" Sephirothmon taunted, "Thou be'ith foolish, just as Calmaramon be'ith ugly hahahahahahaah!"._

* * *

"What?" Ranamon gasped, shocked upon remembering that time and how it made her feel, "How could you say that!?" she shouted with reawakened anger, "Didn't you have any confidence in me!?".

"Gaahhh!" Reflectmon screamed, immediately slipping away.

"Reflectmon, answer me!" Ranamon yelled.

" **Yes, get angry, he used you Ranamon,** " ShadowSeraphimon said, as he gazed at her from in the mirror, " **He tossed you aside without a second thought, you must make him pay!** "

"No listen Ranamon!" Grumblemon pleaded.

But the wrath filled words had gotten to her, reigniting the pain she felt from Sephirothmon.

"Dark Vapor!" Ranamon then fired her attack at one of the mirror cards, causing it to melt and forcing Reflectmon out.

"Ah, n-no!" he stuttered, before being grabbed by the wrath filled water warrior.

"How could you!" she yelled, "I thought you cared about me sugar!".

Reflectmon just whined, as his cracks began to worsen.

"Ranamon stop!" Agunimon shouted.

"Anger only leads to suffering, right!" Arbormon added.

" **Hahaha, it's not use!** " ShadowSerphimon laughed, briefly flickering to demon form, " **The wrath shall destroy, then I shall claim this vessel as my own, HAHAHAHAHA!** ".

"Oh no you don't!" Corlamon shouted, before coding something into the steel child.

Then next to the water warrior, a memory appeared of what happened after she was defeated in the water sphere.

"Huh?" Ranamon then looked to see a saddened Mercurymon looking at a fan that had her image, "Mercurymon?".

"There don't you see, he was sad that you had lost," Agunimon pointed out, "He must have cared for you then!".

"R-really?" Ranamon said, as the anger in her began to fade, only to be replaced with the sadness from the loss of her metal friend. She then looked at the steel child she had grabbed, "Were you, really sad about me going, sugar?" she asked hesitantly, but softly.

"R-r-ranamon," Reflectmon whimpered, shedding a tear of regret, "F-f-forgive, me,".

She then let go of him, feeling both moved and guilty.

"O-only, if you can forgive me sugar?" she cried, tearing up like before.

"Ranamon," Reflectmon whined, as some of his cracks began to heal.

"That's it, if we can make him remember good times, he won't be afraid anymore," Agunimon said.

"Got it, right!" Arbormon said, before walking towards Reflectmon, "Hey Corlamon, yous mind finding something good, yah understand?".

"Oh um, sure, I'll see what I can find?" she replied.

"He's you, Reflectmon?" Arbormon said to the steel child, who was still on the floor.

"Wha, no, stay back!" Reflectmon screamed, while trying to slide back.

"Calms done, right," Arbormon said calmly, "Looks, yous remember the other day where's you complimented my's work out?".

As he said this, Corlamon brought up the memory of said event.

* * *

" _One, two, three, four, use Digi kids to mop the floor," he chanted as he waved the weights, "Five, six, seven, eight, they're the ones I just don't like!"._

" _Thou has more enthusiasm than wit," Mercurymon said as he entered the room._

" _Thanks, there Mercurymon," Arbormon replied happily as he turned towards the mirror digimon, "It's like I always say, a little training before saves a lot of trouble after, right,"._

" _Your diligence confirms your allegiance, my piney partner," the steel warrior complimented._

" _I know, Lord Cherubimon wants me rady at all times to serve up a healthy helping of havoc," Arbormon explained._

" _It plays warmly on my ears to hear you speak thusly, 'tis truly most apt to call you a legendary warrior," Mercurymon praised,_

* * *

"Just thought I's let yous know dat was really nice of yous, yah understand?" Arbormon explained, sounding friendly, "So uh, y'know, thanks, right,".

"Well, tis, only natural to complement, thou's dedication?" Reflectmon stuttered, still slightly scared.

" **No, don't you remember Arbormon!** " Shadow Seraphimon shouted, " **He sent the warrior of Darkness to destroy you!** "

He then forced in a memory of when the warrior of steel had told Duskmon how he didn't care about the other warriors.

* * *

" _I see what you're doing, getting Ranamon and Arbormon to do the menial labor while you wait for the right moment to strike!" Duskmon accused, "I find it hard to tell if you really care about those fools,"._

" _Those are strong words for someone whose actions are so weak, you are a coward!" Mercurymon taunted, trying to sound in control, "Matters not to me what be'falls them,"._

* * *

"He said that?" Agunimon asked, "Don't listen Arbormon, it can't be true!".

The robot remained silent.

" **See, unleash your rage of betray now!** "

Arbormon still remained quiet.

"No listen Arbormon, it be trick!" Grumblemon pleaded, but the wood warrior remained.

"What are thou waiting for?" Reflectmon moaned, expecting his end.

"Let me ask yous this Reflectmon?" Arbormon finally spoke, "Did you's really mean dat, ors was yous just trying to mess with Duskmon?".

Reflectmon remained silent.

"Listen, I's know's firsthand just how scary dat there Duskmon is, yah understand," Arbormon explained, "So I'ma take a guess yous were just saying what yous had to, right?"

"P-perhaps," Reflectmon answered.

"Then, dats good enough for, right," Arbormon replied, sounding satisfied. He then walked back to give the steel child some space.

"Arbor-mon?" Reflectmon said slowly in disbelief, before a few more cracks healed.

"Grumblemon turn!" he said eagerly as he ran up to the steel child, "Relectmon, erm,"

However, neither of the two Digimon said anything.

"Well, say something already?" Agunimon suggested.

"Erm, Grumblemon have trouble think up good times," he said sheepishly.

"What!?" the others shouted.

"Me thinking okay!" Grumblemon shouted, before trying to concentrate.

" **Hahahaha, there is nothing you can do now!** " the Shadow laughed in a nearby mirror.

"Ger, shut up!" Grumblemon shouted, as he pulled out his hammer, from somewhere?

This immediately got a reaction out of Reflectmon, "Put that down you imbecile!" he snapped, annoyed rather than scared, "Thou will no doubt break'ith something fool!".

"Hey, that sound like Mercurymon me know," Grumblemon chuckled happily.

"Eh, p-pardon?" Reflectmon stuttered, rather confused.

"Grumblemon remember many times Mercurymon freak out like that," the earth warrior, "It fore so funny,".

"Not for me thy twit!" Relfectmon shouted, "Thou's recklessness tis sure to harm a fellow warrior!".

"So Refelctmon do care?" Grumblemon asked smugly

"What, is thou daft, of course," he replied, "It be thou former allies that not care for I!".

"Nah-ah, Grumblemon do care," the gnome replied, as he put away his hammer, "So do others, why else think come all way?".

"To destroy'ith me!" Reflectmon answered.

"Reflectmon really think that?" Grumblemon asked.

Reflectmon was about to reply, but then stopped. He then thought about what's been happening, all the good memories that had been brought up, which Corlamon helped with more good memories.

"Well, perhaps?" Reflectmon wondered, as nearly all the cracks healed.

"It's working, alright!" Agunimon said, as the others cheered with joy.

However, just as they thought things were in the clear, the Shadow Seraphimon, or whatever it was, let loose a powerful darkness, knocking the heroes down.

" **No, you can not save him!** " the shadow boomed, " **Even if you don't destroy him, he will!** ".

He then filled the room with a memory of the fallen angel rabbit Digimon, Cherubimon.

* * *

" _If any of you betray me like Grumblemon, you will feel the full wrath of my power!" he shouted, shaking the cave, "Understand?!"._

* * *

"C-cherubimon, no, no!" Reflectmon stuttered, falling and trying to back away from the image of the dark rabbit Digimon.

"Oh no, and so close too," Grumblemon groaned.

"Reflectmon!" Ranamon cried with fear.

"We gotta do's something, right!" Arbormon said.

The fire warrior then approached.

"Don't be afraid, we won't let that happen!" Agunimon spoke, confusing the steel child.

"Huh?".

" **Don't listen to him!** " ShadowSerphimon demanded, briefly looking more devilish, " **He's the one who ended you, and now he will do it again**!".

The memories of the steel warriors defeats then appeared, frightening Reflectmon more than ever.

"AAAAAHHH, no, no, NOOOOOOO!" Reflcetmon screamed as he held his head, "How could I fail, I be'ith all alone, I don't, I don't want to, AAAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed looking more cracked than ever.

"Reflectmon!" Agunimon said in fear as he tried to approach the cracked child.

But this only seemed to scare him even, "AAAAAHHH, no, no stay away!".

"Gah, he's too scared of me," Agunimon groaned.

"Relfectmon!" Grumblemon cried.

"Calm down, your breaking up!" Arbormon added in fear.

"Please, stop it," Ranamon cried, "I can't lose you again sugar,".

Agunimon felt terrible, Reflectmon was reaching his breaking point. Just the very sight of the fire warrior seemed to frighten him. But then Agunimon thought of how he must look to Reflectmon. How the fire warrior was the last thing he saw before his defeat.

"You can't stand the sight of me, can you?" Agunimon asked, though Reflectmon was too scared to answer, "Well, if I'm that scary, then I'll just change!".

Then the fire warrior closed his eyes and turned back into the human Takuya.

"What are you doing!?" Corlamon shouted, "You have no idea what this will do to your real body!".

"I don't care!" Takuya proclaimed, "Right now, I need to help Reflectmon,".

He then slowly started to approach the steel child.

"Please be careful," Ranamon moaned, nearly biting her nails.

Reflectmon breathed heavily as the human approached.

"Hey, it's alright," Takuya said softly, trying not to scare.

"No, no, get back you fiend!" Reflectmon screamed, as he grabbed his rapier and slashed.

"Takuya!" the others gasped.

Takuya then stepped back in pain; his cheek being cut by the attack. He groaned at the pain but remained strong.

"I'm not going to run, I'm going to hurt you," he said, walking forward, "I'm not going to fight you anymore,".

"H-huh?" Reflectmon shivered as he fell back down, almost beginning to feel a sense of comfort and safety.

Takuya then got down and grabbed the steel child's gloved hand.

"You don't have to be afraid," Takuya explained as he helped the broken Digimon stand, "You may think you're alone and that everyone hates you, but that couldn't be farther from the truth,".

"B-but, thy warriors, I betrayed?" he stuttered.

"That no matter no more dorkus," Grumblemon said kindly, as he approached the steel child, placing his hand on his shoulder, "We still family, that always be true,".

"F-family?" Reflectmon asked.

"Yeah, listen we's all's did some unforgivable things, right," Arbormon explained, placing a hand on the other shoulder, "But that don't matter, fore at dah end of every dark night, there's a bright new day, yah understand,".

"B-but, I, I," Reflectmon stuttered, before Ranamon gently grabbed his other hand, "Huh, Rana?".

"What you did really hurt, but I don't care about that right now sugar," Ranamon said, gently smiling, "All care about now is seeing you in one-piece sugar,".

"Grumblemon, Arbormon, Ranamon," Reflectmon said slowly, as seeming to not know if he was sad or glad have them her, "My, family?".

"You see, we all care about you Reflcetmon, you're not alone," Takuya said while smiling as he helped the steel child stand, "You don't have to be scared anymore,".

The four then gently hugged the steel child. Then as they embraced him, Reflcetmon smiled.

"T-thank you, thank you so much," he said, tearing up, "My family,".

The cracks then vanished, leaving a fully repaired and calm Reflectmon.

"Reflectmon!" Ranamon cheered.

"You all better!" Grumblemon added.

"Indeed," Reflectmon smiled, before looking at the human, "Hm, to think that the who slayed me, be'ith the one to by me savoir, how ironic,".

"Whatever you say?" Takuya chuckled.

"Still, why does thou go through so much trouble for thy enemy human?" Reflectmon asked.

"It's like I said back then, I made a promise to save you," Takuya explained, "Besides, the legendary warriors should be fighting for the world, not against it,".

"Hm, an interesting proposition?" Reflectmon thought. However, he wouldn't be able to ponder things for long.

" **Noooooo!** " ShadowSeraphimon screamed, although that clearly wasn't who he was, " **How dare you ruin my plan!** ".

"That be enough out of you!" Relfectmon commanded as he confronted the faker in the mirror, "Thou can't frighten me no more!".

" **Silicene!** " the demonic figure shouted, his red robed from showing in the mirror, " **You stupid legendary warriors will pay for vexing me!** ".

"Enough, who are you really!?" Takuya shouted.

"Who ever be, me still smash for what did!" Grumblemon declared as he readied his hammer.

"Right!" Arbormon shouted with determination.

" **You dare defy me, the very embodiment of wrath ?!** " the demon shouted, as the mirror he was in began to crack, " **Fine, I'll show just who I am, as I destroy you!** ".

The mirrors then cracked completely, as the true form of the demon Digimon broke through.

He appeared to be a demonic devil with a pale bluish grey skin, as will as a dark fur covering most of his torso, his nails were sharp with a blood red color, what looked like fangs at the end of his arms before, he had purple demonic wings with black rims and red nails coming out, his head had long locks of black hair as well as to large, his face was very frightening with a ghastly grin of fangs and the demonic blue eyes that wreaked of rage.

"Oh my, that is one Creepymon?" Ranamon said, both frightened and disgusted.

" **You fools, I am Daemon, demon lord of wrath!** " he shouted.

 **Daemon, representing the sin of wrath. He was once a Seraphimon before becoming consumed by his own anger. Beware his Evil Inferno for it can burn away anyone without a trace.**

"D-daemon, what's he doing here, he's not even in-?!" Corlamon said from outside, "I got to get you guys out now!".

" **Haahahahaah your not leaving here, unless it's in pieces!** " Daemon laughed, before conjuring a magic star symbol.

The symbol then expanded through the metal domain, stunning Corlamon from outside.

"Ahh, no, no!" she cried, "He's locked out my control, I can't get you all out!".

" **Hahahaarh, now, where we?** " Daemon taunted.

"Thou shan't frighten me no more!" Reflectmon said proudly as he stepped forward and drew his rapier, "Engard you-!"

Daemon then swatted the steel child aside, " **Silence**!".

"Reflectmon!" Ranamon cried.

" **I'll deal with him later, but right now, you meddlers with feel my wrath**!" Daemon threatened.

"Shad up, right!" Arbormon shouted, "Yous gonna pays big times for-!".

But then Daemon grabbed the robot and slammed him into Ranamon.

"Hey, you no do that you jerk!" Grumblemon yelled as he pulled out his hammer.

" **Slash Nails!** " Daemon then swiped at the gnome with his sharp red nails.

"Naaaggghh!" Grumblemon screamed in pain as he fell back.

"Oh no guys!" Takuya said, before Daemon turned sights on him, "Huh, don't think you've won!".

" **Raaaaaaaahhhhh**!".

The sheer power of the roar sent the heroes flying, "Aaaaahh!" they screamed, before hitting a metal wall at the end of a hall.

Daemon then rushed towards them, trapping them.

" **Hahaha, even in my weakened state, I will still send you to hell**!" he roared as he charged up a fireball, " **Evil Inferno**!".

The heroes were frozen with fear. Even if they weren't, Daemon was so large that escape was impossible.

But then, Reflectmon appeared in front of the devil Digimon. Daemon didn't bother to notice as he threw his fireballs.

"Hell be meant for devils!" he proclaimed, before snapping his fingers, causing a large mirror card to appear and absorb the fire.

" **What is this**!?" Daemon yelled in confusion.

Reflectmon then smirked, "House of Cards!".

Suddenly, more mirror cards surrounded the devil and let loose his own evil inferno on him.

" **Naaaaaarrrrrrrrrr**!" Daemon screamed as the flames seared his skin.

Well House of Cards didn't double the attack like Dark Reflection would, the flames of the devil were still powerful enough to destroy even a demon lord!

" **How dare you, how dare you**!" Daemon screamed as his body disintegrated, " **I was this close to being able to get my revenge on Lu, RRRAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH**!".

The body of the demon lord was no more. When the flames cleared, all that was left was the orange symbol of wrath, which then flew away to parts unknown.

"It be'ith down," Reflectmon said, breathing out a sigh of relief, before taking a bow "And, scene,".

The others cheered with delight as the got up, "Reflectmon!".

"That was, just wow!" Ranamon said.

"You actually destroy that Daemon dorkus, very good," Grumblemon complimented.

"Thanks a bunch Reflectmon," Takuya said.

"Hm, tis I that shath give thanks to thy," the steel child bowed.

"He's it's great to's have yah back, right," Arbormon said, "Though I wonder if maybe this reunion is best finished elsewhere, y'know what I'm saying?".

"Good idea, I should be able to get you guys out now," Corlamon spoke, seeming to have regained control.

"Then I bid thee farewell for now," Reflectmon said.

"See yah outside flecy," Takuya said, before he and the others were transported out of the steel child's mind.

* * *

 _A few moments later,_

The heroes were currently traveling through the cords back to their bodies. Well doing so, they needed to travel through Corlamon's mind.

However, they soon noticed that the water warrior was distracted again, appearing to be looking at a memory.

"Ranamon, come on," Takuya moaned.

"We's gots to go, right," Arbormon added.

"But this one has me in it!" Ranamon replied cheerfully, which confused the others.

"Huh, how that be?" Grumblemon said, while he and the others went to look.

After all, why would Corlamon have memories of what happened with the legendary warriors?

"Oo, this right before I got my beast spirit," Ranamon pointed out.

However, as they watched, something was right. Or to be more specific, someone wasn't there.

"Huh, wait, why for me not there?" Grumblemon pointed out, "Back when me became Talpidmon?".

The earth warrior then touched the memory, causing it to jump forward. It then got to when Petaldramon was fought in the dark continent. But just as before, Grumblemon wasn't there.

"What going on, where Grumblemon?" the warrior said, seeming worried.

Then it showed when Arbormon was defeated, followed by when the heroes fought Ranamon and Mercurymon. But neither the earth or wood warrior was there.

"Wait, why aren't we's there, right?" Arbormon said, also getting anxious.

The memory then got to Ranamon's final fight with Zoe. But for some reason, it seemed that the wind warrior wasn't in her fusion form, but still managed to defeat Calmaramon.

"What, no, no, that's not what happened?" Ranamon said fearfully, "I was there, why does this look different?!".

However, the memory then zoomed out a bit to show that it was on a screen that Corlamon had been watching in a dark room like where they had been outside. she also appeared to be with her brothers, as well as someone else.

"There goes another one," Scutlemon sighed.

"Arf," Treblemon sighed.

"This should feel good, but it just doesn't?" Corlamon said.

"It's just not fair!" a voice that the heroes didn't recognize said. Corlamon then looked to a humanoid figure hidden in shadows, "Why must they be tossed aside, well those blasted humans get all the glory!?".

"Well excuse me?" Takuya grumbled as he watched.

"Why can't they have the spotlight instead?" the figure, sounding male, moaned, "It's just, so unfair," the figure sighed, "There's got to be a way to fix this?".

The warriors couldn't understand it. But things got even more confusing when the memory flicked to what looked Corlamon holding a spirit that resembled a shiny serpent with 4 dragonfly like dragon wings.

"We got something for you?" the voice of Scutlemon said cheerfully to a shadowy figure.

"We know you've been wanting to fix frontier, so we made you your own spirit," Corlamon cheerfully said as she offered the serpent-shaped spirit.

"Really, wow, this is, this is so perfect," the figure said, with excitement, "Thank you so much, my children,".

This made the heroes gasped.

"His children!?" Takuya said with confusion.

"What's going, right?!" Arbormon cried.

"Grumblemon not know?" he sighed, "But Grumblemon bet who do know!".

But before they could do anything else, Corlamon soon caught on to their snooping and quickly sucked them out of her mind and back into their bodies.

* * *

 _Back outside,_

"Did they just?" Scutlemon said with fear.

"Uh oh, arf?" Treblemon added.

The warriors of fire, earth, wood, and water then awoke, with Agunimon devolving back to Takuya.

"Wh-wha?" Ranamon said as she awoke.

"What were you doing looking through my memories?!" Corlamon screamed after disconnecting. Before looking nervous, "You didn't see anything involving dragons, r-right?".

"No, but we did see something alright," Arbormon said as he got up, slightly angered, "Why yous have memories abouts what's been going on with us, right!?"

"Why we no in past!?" Grumblemon demanded.

"Yipe!" Corlamon squeaked, before hiding behind her chair,

"Well, about that?" Scutlemon stuttered, trying to be calm as he sweated.

"Forget about it honey!" Ranamon yelled, "Why are your memories about us different and why weren't we there when those kids beat us!?"

"Well, well?" Scutlemon stuttered.

"They know too much, let's fight em!" Treblemon said, getting ready to pounce.

"No, no!" Scutlemon said, trying to hold his brother back, "That's not the answer!",

"No hiding, what really go on!?" Grumblemon demanded.

"Uum, um, well?" Scutlemon stuttered.

"Um, guys, I think we can't keep it from them anymore?" Corlamon said, still shyly hiding, "I think we have to tell them,".

"Tell us what?" Takuya asked.

"Me thinks it involves the shadow that lurks in the digital world, correct?" Reflectmon spoke.

The others then looked to see the steel child had woken up, no longer cracked.

"What mean?" Grumblemon asked

"I mean the one who's has altered our world and interfered in our battle?" Reflectmon explained as he approached.

"Come to think of it, right before I got my fusion form, I think I heard someone," Takuya thought out loud, "It looked like he was arguing with you Reflectmon?".

"Wait, you saw him!?" Scutlemon said with shock, "Oh no, he must be straining himself more than we thought?".

"Last I saw him, he wasn't looking too good?" Treblemon pointed out with concern.

"What, who, whats even going on?" Ranamon asked, getting rather confused.

"Perhaps thou would care to explain'ith?" Reflectmon said, motioning to the three Digimon.

"I think we have to brother," Corlamon said, after walking up to Scutlemon.

The bug armored Digimon then looked to Treblemon, who nodded regretfully. Scutlemon then gulped, before letting out a sigh.

"Okay, here it goes," he then gulped, "You four legendary warriors, weren't supposed to be revived," he then sighed, which made warriors gasp, "Originally, after you were defeated and purified, you were just forgotten about," Scutlemon explained, his voice filled with regret

This made the four's hearts sink, filling them with dread as if they had been told they had a disease.

"W-what?" Ranamon asked, her heart nearly broken.

"We not meant?" Grumblemon stuttered.

"Forgotten?" Arbormon moaned.

Reflectmon just looked down with a sigh. He suspected that something wasn't right, but to be this tragic?

"Hold on a gosh darn minute!" Ranamon asked, "If we weren't meant to be brought back, then how are we here now?".

"That would be due to our boss," Scutlemon explained with a sigh, "Our creator and human partner, Ben,".

This left the heroes silent. Someone had changed the destiny of their digital world, and it was the human that had created these three Digimon.

"Y-your, creator?" Takuya asked, "Human partner?"

"Yep, Ben created all three of us to be his Digimon," Treblemon explained, "You see in most digital worlds, some Digimon are partnered with humans, usually digi-destined or tamers,"

"We are known as the Dimensional Network Digimon," Scutlemon explained, "It's a working title,".

"You see, Ben liked to watch the battles of other Digimon heroes with us," Corlamon explained.

"So we could learn to be good Digimon, arf," Treblemon added.

"Right, so when we got to your battles, well," Scutlemon hesitated, "He wasn't too pleased when it got to, well, you probably know?".

The former evil Digimon looked down, knowing she meant when they were defeated.

"Well that explain Corlamon memory?" Grumblemon sighed, "But why yous guys for?".

"Well being Ben's Digimon partners, we wanted to help out," Treblemon explained, "So me and my bro tried to help guide you guys down the path of good, arf,".

"That's what I meant when I said we weren't supposed to interfere too much," Scutlemon explained, while Corlamon tried to not be noticed, "Your redemption couldn't be forced, otherwise it would be real, or something," he scratched his chin, "I think that's what Ben said?"

"Wait, then if dis guy's a human, how's he been doing all dis, right?" Arbormon asked.

"Did here, spirit evolve?" Takuya guessed.

"Yeah, as you probably saw in my memories, we made him his own spirit," Corlamon explained, "Allowing him to become a Digimon with the power to alter dimensions,".

"Hmm, so the shadow I encountered, was in fact thy human partner eh?" Reflectmon speculated.

"Correct," Scutlemon said, "As well as changing your fates, Ben also changed how you humans got your fusions,"

"What do you mean?" Takuya asked, slightly worried.

"Well, urm, how do I put this?" Scutlemon said, struggling a bit with words.

"Takuya and Koji were the only ones to get fusions before," Treblemon blurted out, much to the embarrassment of his siblings.

"Who cares about that!" Ranamon said, still rather hurt from the revelation, "Why'd this Ben even do all this!?".

"Yeah, if we's were supposed to be's forgotten, den why's your boss even bothering with us, right?" Arbormon asked.

"Yeah!" Grumblemon added.

"I think that's something your going have to ask him yourself," Scutlemon explained, "Unfortunately, we lost contact with Ben after the Sephirothmon battle,".

"I saw him for a bit afterwards," Treblemon pointed out, "But like I said, he wasn't looking too good,".

"Tis reason even matter?" Reflectmon sighed, "For arth fate was that of despair,".

This made the evil warriors feel down. After hearing this, they never felt more sadness and despair. Everything they had been through after being purified, all the battles they fought, all the friendships they had made with the humans, was never supposed to happen.

"Why for go on?" Grumblemon sighed, "We, not meant to be heroes,".

"We, were just bad guys to be beaten, right?" Arbormon sighed, "Just pawns on a board?".

"Those kiddies, if not for that Ben, were never supposed to like us, huh?" Ranamon sighed, tearing up as she thought how Zoe was nice to her, "They were just supposed to destroy us and move on?".

"Regretfully, our fate as legendary warriors, never was meant to be legendary," Reflectmon sighed, "Tis hardly fortunately, for it likely be pity that we even still exist,".

The DND(Dimensional Network Digimon) looked just as sad. This is why they tried to keep the truth from the former evil legendary warriors, for they knew if they learned what their original fate was, they would be consumed by despair and emptiness.

However, there was one who was not filled with despair, just the opposite in fact.

"That's enough!" Takuya shouted, getting their attention "Listen to yourselves, how could you think so little of yourselves, your legendary warriors!".

"But Takuya hon, we were never meant to-?" Ranamon tried to say.

"Forget about what was supposed to happen, what matters is what's happening now !" he stated, "And right now you're alive, your legendary warriors destined to protect the world and you know what, I like it better this way!".

"Takuya," Grumblemon said, surprised by the boy's kind words, as were the others.

"And it's not just me who believes that," Takuya proclaimed as he held his heart "JP, Tommy, Zoe, even Koji, you Digimon mean a lot to me and the others!".

"Hm, I guess we's has been through a lots with yahs, right?" Arbormon said, beginning to cheer up, "But Takuya, does friendships were never meants to, y'know".

"Yeah, we were just Cherubimon's servants sugar," Ranamon added, "Those friendships, were,"

"Don't tell me they weren't supposed to happen, that they weren't real!" Takuya said, "Because the way I see it, they did happen and their as real as you and me!".

"Still, thou knows in thou heart that thy humans were chosen to save thy digital world?" Reflectmon protested, "We just be'ith Digimon, we lack what thy humans have,".

"No, you don't, you guys have just as much potential as any human digi-destined," Takuya said with encouragement, "Whether it be human, Digimon, or whatever, if we're all for one world then there's a world for us all!".

"Dhah, he said, he said arf!" Treblemon giggled, before his brother gently shushed him.

"Don't think about what was supposed to happen, think about what has happened," Takuya encouraged, "I don't know about you, but I'm more than okay with how things are now!".

The Digimon were quiet. They thought hard about what had happened, about what they had learned, about the friends they made with the human children. Even Reflectmon who had just recently become good, still felt joy from the recent events that led to his current state.

"Hm, thou arth truly a spectacle," Reflectmon smirked, "Tis also one that speak'ith the truth,".

"Him right, Grumblemon here and good!" Grumblemon proclaimed with a smile, "Me fore staying, forget what sapose happen, this way better!".

"You got that's right!" Arbormon said, before raising his finger up, "It's like I always say, keep moving forward, right,".

"Being evil is so last season, I'm a good girl now!" Ranamon stated eagerly, "Ain't no supposed nonsense or shadowy serpent can change that, yah hear that, I'm a good girl!".

With their spirits restored the legendary warrior Digimon cheered.

"Alright, that's what I'm talking about!" Takuya cheered.

"Hooray!" The DND Digimon cheered, "You can do it!".

"Thank goodness you guys got through this," Scutlemon said with relief, before sliding back, "Sorry again about all the secrecy, Ben can be as shy as Corlamon sometimes,".

"Hey," Corlamon said in annoyance.

"Sorry,".

"It okay," Grumblemon replied, "You still be big help anyways,".

"Yeah, despites dos secrets and dat armored beating, y'all are okay, yah understand?" Arbormon added.

"Thanks," Corlamon shyly said, "I'm really happy for you guys,".

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Treblemon asked.

"Right now, we need to get back to the digital world," Takuya said, as he made a fist, "Then we need to meet up with the others," he then looked to Scutlemon, "Think you can get us back?".

"Sure thing," he replied, before his insect parts turned pinkish purple, "You better get going, I don't know how much longer until that edge lord finds them,".

"Thou does mean before thy warrior of darkness does, correct?" Reflectmon said, "I presume thou's creator shall be making an appearance at his demise,".

"Hard to say," Treblemon answered, "It's, complicated, arf,".

Reflectmon didn't reply. He wondered if perhaps what this Ben had told had anything to do with what was to befall the warrior of darkness.

Before the heroes could ask any other questions, Scutlemon then slashed open a portal to the digital world of frontier.

"This should take you guys back," he explained, "Good luck,".

"Wait, aren't any of you three coming?" Ranamon asked.

"Sorry, but we have other work to attend to, arf," Treblemon explained.

"Most importantly, we need to try to locate our boss," Corlamon explained, "There's no telling how much energy he's been using lately?".

"We ever see you again?" Grumblemon asked.

"Um, I'm going to say, probably," Scutlemon replied, "Yeah, that sounds about right,".

"Any case, it's time we get going," Takuya said, to which the other four warriors nodded.

"Later Scutlemon," Grumblemon said, "Thanks for all back then,".

"No problem," he replied, "Like I said, we really want to be helpful,".

"Hey don't be strangers, right," Arbormon said.

"Thanks again, for fixing Reflectmon sugar," Ranamon thanked.

"Your welcome," Corlamon politely replied.

Reflectmon remained quiet but did smile a bit.

With the farewells complete, the heroes then departed into the portal back to the digital world. The portal then closed, leaving only the three Digimon.

"You didn't tell them about the final phase?" Corlamon pointed out.

"I know," Scutlemon answered, "It's better they don't know, Ben is already under enough stress,".

Treblemon nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I think I understand," Corlamon said.

"You think they'll be okay arf?" Treblemon asked, "After all, that was some pretty heavy stuff?".

"Hard to say, they seemed okay, but those anxieties of what originally happened is likely to haunt them still," Scutlemon explained, "Hopefully they can overcome it and save the world,".

The three remained quiet, as they pondered what would happen.

"Um, isn't that girl supposed to say something now?" Corlamon asked.

"Huh, oh, I guess she's not in this world?" Scutlemon guessed.

"We should probably wrap things up now right?" Treblemon pointed out.

Scutlemon just smiled and nodded.

 **Scutlemon: Will the heroes be able to reunite and overcome Duskmon?!**

 **Treblemon: Oh going to be hard. I wonder how they'll get alone with Reflectmon?**

 **Corlamon: Find out next time on the next Digimon Frontier.**

 **ALL DND: Purification Redemption!**

* * *

 **Scutlemon: Oh boy that was a chapter!**

 **Treblemon: No kidding, I bet the boss is really excited to get this out.**

 **Scutlemon: Yeah. So I guess the secrets finally out huh?**

 **Corlamon: I think we handled it pretty well? I just hope the readers liked it?**

 **Scutlemon: Speaking of which? Special thanks to D.J. Scales, Lei Lei, Charmander17, Omarnosian10, and a whole lot of guest for your nice reviews.**

 **Treblemon: Aren't there some questions?**

 **Corlamon: Oh yeah, lets see? Lei Lei was wondering if the heroes might find out about the readers, and then something about Dukemon?.**

 **Scutlemon: Not sure about the first question, I don't know if we can break the forth wall to that degree?**

 **Treblemon: What about the other question?.**

 **Scutlemon: Oh yeah, didn't the digimon he mention pop up in chapter 4.**

 **Corlamon: Yeah, that be really cool if he got to meet the heroes later. I hope it happens eventually.**

 **Scutlemon: Also Charmander17 had a guess about what we were inspired by. You were close with the megaman exe theory, but we were actually based of some of the final bosses from those games.**

 **Treblemon: Can you figure out which ones?**

 **Corlamon: Also Omarnosian10 asked if the redeemed warriors would get fusion forms and if all the warriors would get transcendent form? Also were glad this was worth binge reader, hehe.**

 **Scutlemon: Right, we get this question a lot. I don't know if should say anything about that. But I got a feeling our boss has something planned for that.**

 **Corlamon: Hopefully that will clear things up for that. Just be patient and I'm sure Ben will do something cool.**

 **Treblemon: Thanks again for all your awesome reviews arf!.**

 **Scutlemon: Oh and as usual,** **Reflectmon belongs** **to AK-Illustrate, who can be found** **at** **digimon-fr on tumblr** **and aki-ta on deviant art. They also own the child forms of the other legendary warriors that aren't fire or light** _ **.**_

 **Treblemon: And we belong to Ben, arf!**

 **Corlamon: We hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I hope we didn't disappoint? Like Ben said, he will finish this story. Though he may work on other stories every now and then.**

 **Treblemon: Didn't he recently send Star off to redeem those psuedo-whatsits?**

 **Scutlemon: Yeah, he might get that story out soon later. In the mean time feel free to let us know what you think of us and how we can improve?** **Anyways, like our boss always says,** **remember that reviews lead to sooner chapters and better stories, until next time!**

 **Treblemon: Bye bye arf!**

 **Corlamon: Have a great day.**


End file.
